Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos
by Rikimlp
Summary: Richar. Un Humano que vive de lujo se convierte en Brony sin querer. Viaja al mundo de Equestria tras un relámpago que lo impacta junto con su Auto. Hay descubre que tiene poderes Otakus, Gamer y Elementales sin saber como controlarlos; También descubre que ese mundo no es como el imaginaba, descubriendo cosas nuevas y una maldad desconocida que intentara conquistarla. (Harem)
1. un nuevo favoritismo

**Este es mi primer fanfic que escribo. En este capítulo relata la vida de cómo es nuestro protagonista antes de llegar a equestria. El los demás capítulos intentare hacerlo un poco más interesantes.**

**En Este fanfic tendra casi de todo más adelante como: acción. Romance. Harem. Canciones de casi todo género. Gore, lo cual significa sangre. leemon, lo cual significa sexo. heaters, lo cual significa escenas calientes. Misterio. Cosas raras. Peleas. Algunos villanos de diferentes series y creados por mí. Personajes secundarios que aparecen en la serie, casi todos. Entre otras cosas más.**

**La Historia fue inspirada por el fic, "El Conquistador de Equestria, el tercer ibuki". Del autor y creador, "Buda17 El abuelo Ibuki".**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic.**

**Intro De La Historia: **Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos - Fanfic

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

Dentro de una habitación, Vemos a un adolescente humano de 17 años, de cabellera casi larga, y un poco alborotada de color negro, tapando casi cerca un ojo, arropado y durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

_**Adolecente**_. - zzzzzzz.

Algunos rayos de sol atraviesan la ventana, a pesar de que tiene cortinas gruesas de color azul oscuro. El adolescente solo se limita a cerrar más sus parpados, menear sus labios y darse la vuelta para poder dormir más.

Pasaron como 3 horas y el adolescente todavía seguía durmiendo.

_**Adolecente**_. - zzzzzz.

Luego abren la puerta de su habitación, dejando pasar a una mujer de mayor edad. su pelo es corto que le llegan un poco más allá de los hombros, de color marrón, y ojos de color miel. estaba usando un delantal celeste con adornos en las orillas de color blanco, pero a pesar de que es mayor de edad, sigue teniendo una buena figura.

_**¿?.**_ \- Richar, ya despierta que el desayuno está listo.

El adolecente abre los ojos poco a poco hasta la mitad, dejando ver unos ojos de color marrón casi claros.

_**Richar**_. -(con voz algo soñolienta). - aja. *bostezo*. ya voy mamá. - fue lo que dijo el adolecente antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y seguir durmiendo.

_**Mamá**_. - vamos hijo, por favor, sabes perfectamente que necesito que comas, no me gusta verte así de delgadito.

Y así era, el adolecente era delgado, al parecer era una de esas personas que no le gustaba comer mucho, o tal vez sea por otra cosa.

_**Richar**_. - *con voz soñolienta.* Si si si, ya voy. – dijo sacando su mano de las sabanas, y agitándolo de un lado a otro. - solo déjame seguir durmiendo un poquito más, que todavía no me siento con energías para ponerme de pie. – dijo para poner de nuevo su mano dentro.

_**Mamá**_. - *suspiro.* Hay hijo que voy hacer contigo. – dijo mientras se voltea y sierra lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido, para dejarlo descansar un poco más. – pero no tardes mucho que después se enfría. – dijo para después cerrar la puerta por completo.

_**Richar**_. – sí, okey, aja. – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba la puerta cerrada.

Pasaron como 20 minutos y Richar todavía seguía durmiendo.

_**Richar**_. - zzzzz.

Por el pasillo pasaba la mamá para ir a su cuarto a planchar la ropa. Mientras la madre pasaba por el pasillo, paso justamente a un lado de la habitación de Richar.

_**Mamá**_. - mientras seguía caminando. - Richaaaaar ya levántate y desayuna, que después llega tu papá, y te va a mandar a levantar de la mala gana. – dijo para seguir su camino.

_**Richar**_. – ¡daaaáááááá! – suspiraba fastidiado. – ¡Está bien ya voy! – Decía levantándose y sentándose en la horilla de la cama.

Estaba usando un mono de tela suave, de color blanco, con cuadros por todas partes, y una sudadera de color verde.

_**Richar**_. - que fastidio, quiero seguir durmiendo, pero si no me levanto, mi padre empezará a fastidiarme a que me levante y él es peor que mi mamá, sin mencionar que no quiero estresar más a mi madre. – el joven en ese momento estaba recordando algo. - JA, la última vez que ignore a mi padre antes, me lanzo un pote de agua fría en mi cama, asiéndome saltar del susto y lo frio que se sentía esa agua. – dijo después de sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. - bueno, mejor me levanto y desayuno antes de que mi padre llegue. – Dijo para después bostezar y estirarse.

Se levantó de la cama aun con los ojos cerrados, con los brazos colgando como si fueran fideos, y se dirigió hacia la puerta dándose de lleno con ella.

_**Richar**_. - ¡HAAAAAAAAA MI NARIZ! – dijo para después agarrar su nariz y sobársela, mientras retrocedía.

Sin darse cuenta, dio un giro lento de 80 grados, aun con los ojos cerrados, dándose con la pata de madera de la cama en el pie (justo en el dedo chiquito).

_**Richar**_. - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI PIE! - dijo para después agarrar su dedito lastimado y caer de nalgas.- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Porque a mí?!- dijo aguantando el dolor en sus 3 áreas lastimadas.

_**Richar**_. - aun sobándose sus partes.- ¡Auch!, seguramente en este momento mi dedo está diciendo, "¿¡POR QUE SIEMPRE YO!?" y los demás dedos poniendo cara de, "LOL". – luego voltea y mira la puerta confundido. – ¿cuándo cerro mi mamá la puerta? – Dijo Mientras inclinaba su cabeza de un lado. – baaah, no importa mejor sigo con lo mío. – dijo para luego ir al baño a lavarse y hacer sus necesidades, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto de nuevo.

Mientras él se cambiaba de ropa, y se colocaba una camiseta roja y una chaqueta blanca con adornos negros en los hombros y rojos en la cintura, un pantalón blueyin celeste con detalles blancos y unas zapatillas blancas con líneas negras, y por ultimo un collar con una cruz de madera.

_**Richar**_. - a pesar de que no se mucho de nuestro dios, me gusta tener este rosario, me trae tanta felicidad y recuerdos. - dijo mientras sostenía con una mano la cruz de madera y sonreía.

* * *

**(Flashback).**

Vemos a una señora de edad muy avanzada con canas, sentada en una silla blanca con espaldar, mientras mantenía sus manos juntas con los ojos cerrados. Alrededor de ella se veía montones de estatuas de dios y la virgen Coromoto. También uno que otros cuadros de dios y la virgen. Se notaba que ella era muy religiosa por tener todas esas cosas.

Se escuchaba una radio como recitaban las palabras de "ave maría".

_**Radio**_. - Dios te salve María, Llena eres de gracias, El señor es contigo. Vendita tu eres entres todas las mujeres, y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús.

_**Señora**_. - Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amen.

Mientras la señora recitaba una y otra vez las mismas palabras, un pequeño niño de por lo menos 7 años se acercaba a ella.

_**Niño**_. – Abuela, ¿qué haces? – decía el niño mientras le jalaba un poco el vestido, para llamar su atención, y ponía su otra manito en su boquita, mientras se chupaba un dedito.

La señora abre sus ojos, y voltea hacia el niño, para luego regalarle una tierna sonrisa. la señora agarra al niño y lo sienta en su regazo, para luego apagar la radio.

_**Abuela**_. - jiji, mi pequeño Richar. – dijo para después acariciarle el pelo y luego rascárselo.

_**Richar niño**_. – jejejejeje. Basta, me haces cosquillas ajaja.

Abuela. – bueno, mi pequeño, como veras, estoy recitando unas palabras, para que nuestra familia este protegida y tengamos un buen futuro.

_**Richar niño**_. – huuumm? A que te refieres abuela?

_**Abuela**_. – cuando uno recita las palabras que dios nos dejó en este mundo, antes de que se sacrificara por nosotros, el espíritu de él nos acompaña a todos nosotros, para darnos protección y alejarnos del mal. Claro que no hay mucha necesidad de recitar esas palabras, para que el este contigo, ya que el siempre estará a tu lado, pero hace que refuerce más el laso que nos une con él.

_**Richar niño**_. – HOOoooooo. – Decía con asombro. – y… ¿qué es un espíritu?

_**Abuela**_. – Bueno. Es como un fantasma que...

_**Richar niño**_. - ¡FANTASMAÁÁÁ! – dijo para luego meter su cabeza en el pecho de la abuela, y abrasarla con fuerza, mientras temblaba de miedo.

_**Abuela**_. – ya, ya, mi pequeño. – le decía mientras sacaba una pequeña risa y le acariciaba el pelo. – el espíritu de dios no es malo. Como ya te dije, él te protege. Él evita que nada malo te pase.

_**Richar**_ _**niño**_. – ¿de verdad? – decía mientras se separaba de ella.

La abuela solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, y luego bajarlo de su regazo.

_**Richar**_ _**niño**_. – ¡ESE DIOS DEBE DE SER MUY BUENO Y PODEROSO PARA PODER ESTAR CON TODOS NOSOTROS AL MISMO TIEMPO! – decía el niño con entusiasmo mientras corría alrededor de la abuela.

_**Abuela**_. – Bueno, ya que te gusto lo que dije, – decía, mientras sacaba una cruz de madera de su cuello. – ten. – dijo para luego colocarle la cruz en el cuello al niño.

_**Richar**_ _**niño**_. – ¿qué es esto abuela? – decía el niño mientras miraba y agarraba con curiosidad la cruz de madera.

_**Abuela**_. – es un rosario que yo misma hice. La bañe con agua vendita, para tener más protección. Ahora te la entrego a ti para que te sientas más seguro. – le dijo al niño.

_**Richar**_ _**niño**_. – ¡QUE BIEEEEEEN! – grito con entusiasmo. – se lo mostrare a a mamá y papá. – salió corriendo hacia sus padres, pero al dar 4 pasos se tropezó con su propio pie y cayó al suelo.

_**Richar**_ _**niño**_. – WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, ABUELAAAAA, DIOS NO ME PROTEGIO, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. – decía mientras con sus manitos se tallaba sus ojitos.

_**Abuela**_. – jijijiji, hay mi pequeño Richar, dios te protegerá de todo lo malo, pero él no puede controlar tus movimientos y evitar que caigas. Él te dará la fuerza necesaria para que continúes y sigas tu camino. Vamos se fuerte y limpia tu carita. – le decía mientras se acercaba a él, y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

_**Richar**_ _**niño**_. - *snif*. Es. *snif*. Está bien. *snif*. - Respondio para después tallar sus ojitos.

La abuela le regala una tierna sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos, y el niño también hace lo mismo, para después darse un tierno abrazo.

* * *

**(Fin Del Flashback).**

El adolecente tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras pensaba en ese día. se podía observar una pequeña lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

_**Richar**_. - (mientras limpiaba la lagrima que se le escapaba). - espero que al fin puedas estar en paz. - le decía a la nada, mientras se acercaba a la ventana y retirar las cortinas. - Abuela. - dijo para después ver atreves de la ventana y poner su mirada fija en el cielo. – Hoy parece un buen día.- Decía para luego sonreír y ver el cielo soleado.

Luego tocan la puerta y se escucha del otro lado.

_**Mamá**_. - ¡RICHAR YA VE Y DESAYUNA, "EQUIS DE"!

_**Richar**_. - ¡MAMÁ! ¿ACASO SABES QUE SIGNIFICA, "EQUIS DE"?

_**Mamá**_. - aaaaammm? ¿Por dios?

_**Richar**_. - AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

_**Mamá**_. - ¿qué es tan gracioso?

_**Richar**_. - ajajajajajajaja, no nada, nada, ya voy para allá. – dijo para luego abrir la puerta y salir.

Mientras pasaba por el pasillo, se dirigió directo a la cocina lista para desayunar. Destapa su desayuno que estaba en la mesa cubierto por un pequeño trapo de cocina, y una tapa de olla que lo mantenía caliente.

Mientras comía, se abre la puerta de la entrada dejando pasar a un hombre de casi de la misma altura que el joven adolecente, solo que él era más alto, usaba ropa de trabajar con una corbata y una maleta negra en su mano, su cabello era de color negro peinado hacia atrás con unas pocas canas, y sus ojos eran de color marrón.

_**¿?. -**_ valla te levantaste. Pero qué vida tan dura la tuya. – Dijo eso ultimo con sarcasmo.

_**Richar**_. – ja. ja. Muy gracioso. – decía también con sarcasmo. – de todas formas, si no me levantas tú, mi mamá lo hace. Solo que ella si lo hace de buena gana. No como tú que me hecho un porrón de agua esa vez, viejo.

_**¿?.-**_ ¡HEEEY! más respeto jovencito, que soy tu padre, y mientras vivas en mi techo, debes hacerle caso a tus padres. – lo decía con una mirada seria.

_**Richar**_. - bueno, bueno, ya, pero no te enojes. Sabes que a mí me gusta bromear. – se lo decía con una carcajada para tranquilizarlo. – por cierto bendición. – dijo para luego seguir con su desayuno.

_**Padre**_. - dios te bendiga. Bueno, voy a dormir un poco, que dentro de 2 horas debo volver al trabajo. – dijo para luego irse a su habitación.

El joven al terminar su desayuno, fue directo a su habitación para sentarse y luego encender su laptop.

_**Richar**_. - veamos, ¿que habrá hoy nuevo en el Facebook? – decía mientras colocaba su clave y su usuario.

_**Richar**_. - uuuuummmm. Imágenes, solicitudes, comentarios, bla bla bla bla blaa. – mientras revisaba el inicio de la página. – uuuuuuummmmmm?, A ver este video. - Dijo para luego presionar clip en el video.

* * *

**Video que coloco Richar:** Mi amor que tienes, Nada, tipica mujer.

watch?v=kBFOmGQYxDw

* * *

El joven se estaba muriendo de risa al haber visto el video.

_**Richar**_. - AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, se nota que no entendió la indirecta, ajajajajajajajajaja, DIJO NADA, Y SE FUE A NADAR. AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Mientras nuestro protagonista estaba en su cuenta, revisaba imágenes, dejaba comentarios, y ver uno que otros videos. Al final se aburrió, y decidió hacer otra cosa.

_**Richar**_. - ya me aburrí, mejor veo animes. – dijo para luego irse a la página de animes. – bueno, a ver, ¿con cuál continuo? – dijo para luego abrir un cajón que estaba alado suyo, y sacar una hoja que al parecer era una lista de animes que anoto. Eran más de 50 animes que tenía anotado, por lo tanto se podía decir que era Otaku, solo que disimula no serlo.

_**Richar**_. - Naruto, Bleach, one piece, dragon ball z, high school dxd. - decía mientras revisaba su lista de ánimes.

Luego de ver y decidirse, se puso sus auriculares, para que solo él pueda escuchar, y que sus padres no lo molestaran por tener las bocinas al máximo volumen, para luego colocar el ánime. El anime que veía era Ecchi.

El joven al parecer era algo pervertido, pero como que disimulaba no serlo.

Mientras veía el ánime y mordía un poco su labio inferior, mientras disimulaba hacer, *fap fap fap fap*, por ver tanto ecchi, la puerta de su habitación se abre, para darle paso a su madre. El adolecente se da cuenta de esto y rápidamente cambia de página, por una más infantil sin que él se allá dado cuenta.

_**Mamá**_. - Richar, necesito que cuando tengas tiempo, vallas a. . . ¿qué haces?

_**Richar**_. - aaaammm nada, nada, solo aaaammm, viendo algunos videos, y eeeeeemmm, haciendo mi tarea, jejejeje. – dijo con nervios mientras colocaba su mano en su nuca.

_**Mamá**_. - aja. - mirándolo con una cara seria. - ¿y eso que es? – Dijo apuntando a su laptop.

Richar, observó su laptop, y vio que tenía una página infantil abierta mostrando puras cosas de niños. Richar abrió los ojos como plato mientras decía en su mente, "mierda mierda MIERDA". Esto sí que es vergonzoso. Mucho más que me descubran viendo, "ecchi".

_**Richar**_. – eeeeeemmm, esto. Bueno yo. - decía con nerviosismo desviando la mirada.

_**Mamá**_. – ¿siiiiii?.

_**Richar**_. - yo yo, yo. aaaaammm. - decía mientras miraba hacia otro lado. - Daaaaaaaaaa, ¡A todo esto, ¿¡que deseas mamá!? - Preguntaba con desesperación y revolviéndose el cabello.

_**Mamá**_. - jijiji, bueno hijo, quería que una vez que tengas tiempo, vallas al mercado y me compres lo que hay en esta lista. – Pasándole una lista de compras a Richar.

_**Richar**_. - daaaaaaaa, que fastidio. – dijo para luego mirar al techo y dejar caer sus brazos, mientras aún seguía sentado.

_**Mamá**_. - vamos hijo, no seas así. – mientras ponía una cara de depresión y preocupación, pensando que Richar no iba a ser lo que le recomendó.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro*. Yaya, está bien, pero lo hago solo porque no me gusta verte así, y no me gusta que piensen que soy flojo, solo por ser delgado y no hacer ejercicio.

_**Mamá**_. - gracias hijo, yo mientras tanto voy a salir a hacer unas diligencias, vuelvo como a las cuatro y media pm. Aquí tienes el dinero para que pagues. – dijo para luego entregarle el dinero y dar media vuelta, e irse por donde vino, cerrando la puerta.

Richar, Mientas miraba la página que abrió por, "accidente", con una cara de aburrimiento, dejo la lista y el dinero alado en una mesita de noche, y se puso a revisar esa página, ya que no tenía, "mucho", que hacer, y le entro una curiosidad revisar el lugar, y ver si veía algo que le pueda llamar la atención, revisando los lugares populares de ese lugar.

Encontró una que le pareció extraño y muy de. , ¿Niña?.. La página decía que un programa llamado, "my little pony, la magia de la amistad", era una de las series más populares que existían.

_**Richar**_. - heeeeeeeee? ¿Es enserio?, Osea. ¿QUE SA WEEAA? – decía como, "German Garmendia", y moviendo sus manos, apuntando al contenido de la página. – mejor dejo de ver esto, antes de que me vuelva loco. Es hora de lo que todo un, HOMBRE MACHO PECHO PELUDO HACE. ES HORA DEL HEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNTAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII, que bueno que mis padres no se encuentran en casa, así puedo verlo tranquilo sin ninguna molestia. – Decía para luego colocar la página.

Mientras buscaba que colocar, revisaba uno por uno, algo que pudiera llamar su atención, pero ninguna le era interesante. Luego se topó con una la cual hizo que se diera un, "Facepalm".

_**Richar**_. – ¿enserio? Quien es tan loco como para colocar esto. oséa, ¡POR DIOS, ESTO YA ES UNA EXAGERACION! – decía mientras apuntaba a la página, y ver que se trataba de un hentai de, "my Little pony".

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro*. Bueno a ver qué tan "bueno" es, si colocaron eso debe tener algo que valga la pena, ya que no encontré nada interesante, y esto ya capto mi atención… Solo espero no vomitar por ver ponis teniendo sexo. – dijo para luego abrir su boca, sacar la lengua y apuntar con su dedo a su, úvula.

Mientras observaba el vídeo con una cara seria, cada detalle y lo que hacían, el video ya concluía dándole el final.

_**Richar**_. – (aun con la cara seria). - no. lo. Puedo. Creer. . ¡COMO DEMONIOS FUE QUE ME GUSTO! – Grito mientras agarraba su laptop y lo agitaba en señal de desesperación.

Mientras se calmaba, y colocaba su pobre laptop agitada donde estaba, Richar se inclinó así atrás poniendo una mano en su frente mirando el techo.

_**Richar**_. – hay por dios, solo espero no volverme zoodofilico por haber visto eso °°° naaaaah, ni yo me la creo. Además, es solo una caricatura, no daña a nadie. – dijo para luego girar su cabeza, y ver un reloj que tenía pegado en la pared arriba de su puerta marcando las cuatro y treinta y siete pm.

_**Richar**_. – Je. Ya son las cuatro y treinta y siete pm °°° ¡MIERDA LAS 4:37 pm?, MAMÁ YA DEBE DE ESTAR PARADA EN LA PUERTA, Y YO TODAVIA NO HE HECHO LO QUE ME RECOMENDO HACER! – se levanta de golpe, agarra la lista y el dinero, y sale disparado de su habitación.

Mientras el corría por el pasillo, la puerta de entrada se habría en ese momento, dejando pasar a la mamá.

_**Mamá**_. - hijo ya llegué. ¿Hiciste lo que te…?

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que vio a su hijo salir corriendo pasando a un lado de ella, mientras escuchaba, "¡holamamaperdonmedistragehoritavuelconelencargochao!", para luego ver a su hijo salir corriendo hacia el mercado.

_**Mamá**_. - ¿Pedí?... jijiji, hay Richar, a pesar de que ya eres un casi adulto, sigues teniendo el alma de un niño. – decía mientras seguía viendo a su hijo correr, para luego ingresar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

Richar, todavía seguía corriendo, para poder hacer sus qué aceres lo más pronto posible, y luego seguir con lo suyo.

Al terminar de hacer las compras y a ver esperado esa laaaaaarga fila en el mercado, se dirigía directo a su casa con las manos llenas de bolsas del mercado.

_**Richar**_. – ñaaaaaaa lo que hago por amor… Y paz.

Mientras caminaba se detuvo en un puesto de electrónica donde daba todo tipo de cosas tecnológicas. [NO ME DIGAS]. Y se colocó en el ventanal para ver qué cosas tenia hay ofertando. Puso su mirada en un pequeño cuadro negro, que tenía otros cuadritos incrustados de color blanco en él, en forma de botones.

_**Richar**_. - ¡WOOOOW! ¡PERO SI ES LA NUEVA, "LAUNCHPAD"! ¡SIEMPRE QUISE UNO DE ESOS! – decía con entusiasmo.

**(NOTA: para los que no sepan, la launchpad es un instrumento de música, que te permite hacer "Dubstep" sin la necesidad de ser un dj profesional. claro que como todo instrumento se necesita mucha práctica, para poder usarla bien).**

Tras después de mirarla fijamente, baja su mirada, para poder ver el precio. Y cuando lo observa, casi le da un infarto con ver tantos ceros.

_**Richar**_. - ¿40.000 Bolívares fuertes? – grito dentro de su mente para no llamar la atención, y quedar en ridículo.

**(NOTA: en mi país son cuarenta millones).**

* * *

**(Punto de vista de Richar).**

Me encontraba con la boca abierta, de solo pensar, COMO RAYOS ALGUIEN PAGARA ESO, CON ESA CANTIDAD DE CEROS, mientras todavía tenía una cara de idiota de tan solo pensar en eso. Volteo hacia un costado justo alado del, "launchpad", y observo una pequeña cajita azul metálico, que parecía una corneta de computadora. Solo que esta se veía diferente, no tenía cable, tenía varios agujeros en la parte superior, mientras que al frente se tenía lo que parecía ser la una malla de metal, por donde supuestamente debería salir el sonido. Su precio era bajo, y tenía el dinero necesario. Entro a la tienda y le pregunto al vendedor que era y cómo funcionaba.

_**Vendedor**_. - bueno esto es un, "mini mp3 corneta", se puede escuchar música atreves de ella por medio de un, "chip de memoria", una tarjeta "DS", o un "pendrive". También puedes colocarles, "auriculares", justo donde se encuentra estos agujeros en su parte superior. Sin mencionar que a pesar de que es pequeño, tiene un gran sistema de sonido que hace parecer que estás en una discoteca. – dijo el vendedor mientras me señalaba, y explicaba cómo funcionaba.

Me parecía muy interesante, ya que a mí me encantaba la música, y de casi todo género.

_**Richar**_. - me lo llevo. –dije para después pagar, y llevarme mi nuevo, "mini mp3 corneta", a casa.

Pero antes de salir de la tienda, me dispuse a echar un ojo a los alrededores del lugar, a ver si había alguna otra cosa que me interesara. Me paro en una vitrina y reviso los tipos de forros para computadoras que había, para luego colocar mi mirada fija en. . ¡POR DIOS, YA DEJA DE TORTURARME! - Frente a mí se veía forros, calcomanías, estuches, e incluso laptops de, "my little pony". Después de eso, se me quitaron las ganas de seguir ojeando el lugar, y decidí irme.

Una vez entrando a mi casa, me dirijo a la cocina, para después colocar las bolsas de mercado en la mesa, y luego vaciarlas, para colocarlas en sus respectivos lugares. Agarro un ponqué relleno de crema, y de ahí me dirijo hacia el sofá de la sala. Me tiro en ella y enciendo el televisor, mientras me como el ponquesito y saboreo la crema jeje. Mientras cambiaba de canal y ver que había de bueno en la tele, me detuve justo cuando pasaba un anuncio de la nueva película de, "my Little pony Equestria Girls". Tenía el pon quesito en la boca, y me lo meto al fondo casi sin masticarlo. Toso un momento ya que me Había atragantado con eso. Luego me levanto bruscamente, apago la tele, y me voy directo hacia mi habitación. Enciendo la laptop y busco como loco.

_**Richar**_. - ¡AHORA SI ES PERSONAL!, ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS A LA GENTE LE GUSTA VER ESO?! TENGO QUE AVERIGUAR QUE SUCEDE.

Buscaba información de ese programa que supuestamente debería ser de, "niñitas", hasta que encontré la supuesta película y decidí verla a ver qué tal era.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Ja! ¡Aquí está, a ver qué tan, "buena", es! – Decía con una cara de psicópata para después colocarle play y ver el video.

Luego de estar, una hora y pico viendo. La película ya había concluido.

_**Richar**_. - uuuuuuuummmmmmm. No estuvo tan mal, de hecho creo que me, ¡COMO RAYOS FUE QUE TERMINE VIENDO ESTO! - decía apuntando al contenido de la página.

Mientras seguía buscando información, encontró una que decía de cierto grupo que se encuentra dispersado a nivel mundial, por todas partes llamados, "BRONYS". Leyó la información, dándole a entender que el programa no era de niñas, si no que era todo público, y que su mayoría era vista por hombres adultos de 15 a 35 años, o más. Luego de leer la cierta información, decidió ver un capítulo de la serie.

Pasaron como varias horas desde que Richar decidió ver un capitulo, y ya eran como las doce de la mañana. El joven adolecente se encontraba en su cama boca abajo. A pesar de que la almohada tapaba su cara, se podía ver a un costado que estaba muy pensativo.

_**Richar**_. - no puedo creerlo. - decía un con la cara en la almohada, se voltea y mira el techo. - me he convertido... En Brony. - dijo eso ultimo para luego cerrar sus ojos he irse a dormir.

**Narrador**: Y en efectiva. El joven adolescente no solo vio un capítulo, sino toda la primera temporada. ¿Qué le sucederá ahora? ¿Tendrá un cambio drástico en su vida? ¿Aceptara ser Brony?, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de, " Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos".

CONTINUARÁ.


	2. sorpresas y mas sorpresas

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos - Fanfic

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

Han pasado más de 6 meses desde que Richar tuvo ese raro encuentro con la serie que logro convertirlo en brony. Al principio no lo tomo bien pensando que quedaría marcado y humillado por ver algo que debería ser de "niñas". Pero con el tiempo empezó a pensarlo y superarlo diciéndose así mismo. "¡hey! si existen más que ven esto y no les importa, porque yo no puedo también". En el transcurso de esos meses Richar logro ver toda la serie completa. Incluso no solo se sabe el nombre de las protagonistas, sino que también averiguo más de la serie y saber más de él, encontrándose unos que otras cosas como: música dedicada a la serie, imágenes modificadas, fanfictions, creepypastas, ¿clop?...y otros personajes secundarios.

El joven adolecente se encontraba en este momento escuchando música con auriculares en su cama, el nuevo remix "SMILE" de la serie, en su nuevo "mini mp3 corneta". (Bueno, no sé si realmente decirle "nuevo" ya que lleva más de 6 meses desde que la compro XD) mientas cantaba y tarareaba, con el tiempo que paso, bajo barias canciones de la serie y una que otras canciones diferentes que le gustaron.

* * *

**La Musica Que Escucha**: Smile song - Tombstone Mix [Typography Animation/PMV] )

watch?v=QjBMTWzZjo4

* * *

_**Richar**_. – my name is pinki pie "HELLO" and i am here to say "HOW YA DOIN´? – decía mientras cantaba el remix con los ojos cerrados para no prestar atención a su alrededor y agitaba su cabeza con cada "DOOM" que hacia el remix.

Mientras el joven seguía escuchando, pasaron 3 minutos, se escuchaba como tocan la puerta y de ahí pasa su madre sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de su hijo, Richar todavía seguía escuchando y siendo distraído por la música cuando ya casi acababa.

_**Richar**_. – smile, smile, smile, smile.

_**Mamá**_. – hijo podrías.

_**Richar**_. – ¡SMILEEEEEEEEEE! – grito el joven mientras se paraba, agarraba su mini mp3 corneta y alzaba los brazos hacia arriba y daba vueltas (igual que pinkie). – come on smile. come on smile. come on smile. ¡COME ON SMILE! – decía para después parar y mirar frente a frente a su madre.

_**Mamá**_. - °°° - se mantuvo callada.

_**Richar.**_ \- °°° - también se mantuvo callado, mientras tenía una gota en su cabeza tipo animé. – HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. – grito de susto, para después dar un salto hacia atrás y colocar sus manos hacia un costado mientras tenia las palmas abiertas y una pierna levantada. – ¡¿cu… cu… Cuanto tiempo llevas hay?! – decía con nerviosismo mientras a un estaba en esa pose.

_**Mamá**_. - Ammmmmmm creo que mejor vuelvo un poco más tarde. – decía para luego dar media vuelta y caminar.

_**Richar**_. – ¡NO! espera, ya termine de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Necesitabas algo de mí? – decía mientras colocaba su mini mp3 corneta en la mesa junto con sus auriculares.

_**Mamá**_. –buenooo… Solo quería que fueras un momento afuera... quiero enseñarte algo.

_**Richar**_. – ¿ammmmm? Vale, vamos pues. – dijo para después caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

* * *

**(Afuera De La Casa). (Punto de vista Richar).**

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta y giro la perilla del picaporte, mi madre se posa detrás de mí y me tapa los ojos con sus manos.

_**Richar**_. – mamá, ¿qué haces?

_**Mamá**_. – es una sorpresa hijo.

Mientras caminábamos hacia afuera de la casa aun con los ojos tapados por las manos de mi madre, siento que nos detenemos en medio de la cera.

_**Richar**_. – yyyyyy? ¿Qué es lo que querías enseñarme? – dije mientras ponía mi mano en una pose de no tener idea.

_**Mamá**_. – Esto – dijo para después destaparme los ojos.

Frente a mí se encontraba un auto Ferrari de color celeste, con detalles multicolores en forma alineadas de rayos, en las puertas y parachoques, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue una imagen de "Raimbow dash" plantada en ese hermoso auto

* * *

**(Nota: pueden ver la imagen como "Auto de Richar" en mi perfil y/o Devianart "devastador").**

* * *

_**Richar**_. – ¡¿Y esto que es?! – decía asombrado con la boca abierta.

_**¿?.**_ \- Pues es un regalo de graduación. – se escuchó una voz masculina detrás mío que reconozco, luego siento que me tocan el hombro, giro mi cabeza y veo a mi padre hay parado sonriente.

_**Richar**_ – ¿es... es... esto es para mí? – decía mientras balbuceaba y apuntaba al auto.

_**Mamá**_ _**y**_ _**papá**_. – si. – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, para luego ver como mi padre me entregaba las llaves.

No lo pensé dos veces y me abalance frente a ellos dándoles un fuerte abrazo mientras decía. "GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS". Después de eso ellos me correspondieron el abrazo. Una vez que cortamos el abrazo me dirijo hacia el Ferrari mientras lo inspecciono de arriba abajo, de izquierda, a derecha. Entro al auto y me coloco en el asiento del conductor mientras froto mis manos en el volante y miro el interior del auto con entusiasmo. Escucho como tocan el vidrio para poder ver a mi padre hay parado, bajo el vidrio y él se colca de brazos cruzados apoyándose en la puerta.

_**Papá**_. – una belleza, ¿no crees? – mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

_**Richar**_. – uuuffff ¡SI QUE LO ES! – decía con una gran sonrisa al estilo Pinkie pie.

_**Papá**_. – de seguro te recuerda a algo… o mejor dicho alguien. ¿No es así?– decía mientras volteaba su cabeza y me miraba de reojo.

Al principio no entendí que es lo que me quiso decir, pero luego de pensarlo un buen rato me impresione mientras me decía a mí mismo. "¡COMO ES QUE LO SUPO!". Nunca había demostrado y mucho menos enseñado nada de eso. Mi padre se dio cuenta de mi reacción y soltó una pequeña carcajada lo cual me dejo confuso.

_**Richar**_. – ¿HE? acaso no… no te mo… molesta de que yo… bueno. – decía preocupado.

_**Papá**_. – jeje realmente no, debo decir que al principio no tome muy bien la idea de verte así, pero luego de pensarlo, decidí dejarte ser como eres.

_**Richar**_. – pero ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

_**Papá**_. – desde el día en que te graduaste hace 3 meses.

* * *

**(Flashback). (Punto de vista del Padre). (Hace 3 Meses).**

Me encontraba en un pequeño estadio, sentado en unas de las filas junto con mi esposa viendo como los estudiantes se graduaban. El director anunciaba a los estudiantes de bachiller uno por uno entregándoles los diplomas y medallas de graduación. Veo como nombran a mi hijo, y él se dirige al escenario a recibir su diploma junto con su medalla. Al terminar las entregas me levanto yo junto con mi esposa, para luego dirigirnos hacia mi hijo.

_**Papá**_. – bien hecho hijo, sabía que este día llegaría, estoy orgulloso. – dije para poner mi mano es su espalda y darles unas palmaditas de felicitaciones.

_**Richar**_. – gracias papá, pero a pesar de que ya soy graduado de bachiller, aun me falta la universidad. – decía eso ultimo con cara de aburrido.

_**Mamá**_.– jiji ya te has decidido que estudiaras.

_**Richar**_. – bueno, creo que estudiare ingeniería en informática, saben que a mí me gusta demasiado la tecnología.

_**Papá**_. – buena elección hijo, elegiste la carrera del futuro. – dije con una sonrisa.

_**Richar**_. – eyyup.

_**Papá**_. – ¿he?

_**Richar**_. – ¡perdón!, quise decir, si... jeje. – decía con cierto nerviosismo que pude notar, pero no di importancia.

Mientras caminábamos para dirigirnos a nuestro hogar pasamos por un pequeño parque, donde había una fiesta de niños, y como toda fiesta infantil había, globos, pasteles, cupcakes, piñatas, cotillones, castillos inflables, etc. Aun seguíamos caminando mientras veíamos la fiesta, de ahí escucho como mi hijo dice algo.

_**Richar**_. – jeje parece que la fiesta fue hecha por "Pinkie pie". – decía con una sonrisa.

_**Papá**_. – ¿quien?

_**Richar**_. - ¡HA! Nada, nada cosa mía. – decía con el mismo nerviosismo de hace rato, pero seguía sin darle importancia.

Seguíamos caminando atreves de los edificios, cuando una pequeña lluvia aparece de la nada. Salimos corriendo en dirección asía un toldo que se encontraban cerca nuestro, nos refugiamos hay hasta que pasara la lluvia. Mientras esperábamos como bajaba las gotas de lluvia, observe a mi hijo como miraba las nubes felizmente y escuchaba lo que decía.

_**Richar**_. – jijiji, oye "Derpy", creo que trajiste una nube por accidente aquí. – decía en susurro, pero lo suficientemente escuchable para mí.

Yo solo me limite a levantar una ceja y tratar de saber que era lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Quién o que es "derpy"? Me decía en mi mente. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la lluvia se detuvo, observamos el cielo para ver si ya podíamos salir de ahí, y lo que pudimos observar fue un hermoso arcoíris formado entre las nubes. Observo a mi hijo y veo que tiene una gran sonrisa y dice.

_**Richar**_. – Wow creo que acabo de ver a "Rainbow dash".

_**Mamá**_ _**y**_ _**Papá**_. – ¿a quién? – preguntamos los 2 al mismo tiempo.

_**Richar**_. – ¡nada, nada, algo que me vino a la mente eso es todo jeje! –dijo aun con ese mismo nerviosismo de antes.

Ya me estaba empezando a dar curiosidad. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué evitaba el tema? ¿Porque no quería decir nada al respecto?, me decía a mí mismo mientras seguíamos caminando hacia nuestro hogar. Después de un rato habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Una vez entramos, vi a Richar salir corriendo hacia su habitación para después cerrarla.

_**Papá**_. – ¿sabes que le ocurre a Richar? – le pregunte a mi esposa.

_**Mamá**_. – si no sabes tú, menos yo. – decía con la misma curiosidad que yo.

Me dirigí directo a mi habitación y me siento en una silla que tenía hay junto con un pequeño escritorio, para luego agarrar mi maleta de trabajo y sacar algunos papeles que necesitaban ser revisados y firmados. Mientras revisaba hoja por hoja y firmaba uno que otros papeles, aún tenía esa curiosidad que tenía respecto a Richar. Deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí directo hacia el computador, lo enciendo y me pongo a escribir.

_**Papá**_. – las palabras que decía Richar sonaban como un nombre, pero no suena como si fuera respecto una persona, sino como a un objeto o una cosa. Veamos que será eso a lo que mi hijo dijo cuando vio el arcoíris. – dije mientras colocaba en el buscador, "Rainbow dash".

Lo primero que me salió fueron las imágenes de una caricatura de un caballito celeste, con una melena del color que el arcoíris, pero este caballito se veía muy pequeño por lo tanto creo que era un pony. Pero lo raro era que este pony tenía alas y un tatuaje de una nube con un rayo y tres colores diferentes saliendo de la misma nube en su flanco. Creo que se llama Pegaso esos seres mitológicos que tienen alas. No creo que eso sea lo que Richar me oculta. Seguía buscando pero solo me salía la misma información respecto al pony.

_**Papá**_. – creo que el buscador no me da la información que busco, mejor intento con ese otro nombre que dijo cuando estaba lloviendo. – dije para luego escribir, "derpy".

Lo mismo me había salido solo que esta vez era un Pegaso de color gris, con melena rubia y un tatuaje de unas burbujas. Seguía buscando pero solo me daba la misma información. ¿Enserio quieren que crea que mi hijo ve ponys?, por dios él es todo un macho el no vería eso. ¿O sí?

_**Papá**_. – haber esto se está poniendo ridículo, mejor coloco ese último nombre que escuche cuando pasamos por esa fiesta infantil. – dije para luego escribir, "pinkie pie".

Y otra vez me había salido otro pony solo que este no tenía alas, era un pony de tierra normal. Solo que este era de color rosado y su melena también era rosada solo que su tono de crin era más oscuro y tenía un tatuaje de 3 globos. Uno azul y dos amarillos. Seguía buscando pero solo me daba lo mismo. Ya resignado cerré el navegador para luego ponerme a pensar lo que acabo de ver.

_**Papá**_. – no puede ser. ¿Mi hijo viendo ponys de colores? Se supone que solo las niñas ven eso. ES IMPOSIBLE. Tengo que hablar con Richar respecto a esto. – dije para luego levantarme y dirigirme directo a la habitación de Richar con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba caminando directo a la habitación de Richar, me paro justo delante de su puerta y me preparo para abrirla sujetando la perilla, pero antes de girar la perilla escucho del otro lado de la puerta una canción mientras también escuchaba como mi hijo la cantaba.

"My Little pony, My Little Pony, haaaaa haaaaaa haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaa, My Little ponyyyy, yo no sabía que era la amistad, My Little Pony, hasta que su magia me quisieron dar".

Ya no tenía dudas. Con solo haber escuchado el principio, me dio a entender que Richar si ve eso. Seguía escuchando como mi hijo cantaba en coro con la canción. Se escuchaba tan feliz. Una vez que termino de cantar yo solo me quede hay parando frente a la puerta aun con la mano en la perilla, suelto la perilla lentamente y me doy media vuelta para dirigirme directo a mi habitación.

_**Papa**_. – no puedo… No puedo hacerlo… ¿Qué clase de padre seria si intento quitarle esa felicidad a mi hijo?, no importa si tiene esos gustos… Mientras sea un buen chico… No importa como sea la cosa; si él es feliz. – me detengo y giro mi cabeza para luego mirar de reojo la puerta. – yo soy feliz. – pronuncie con una sonrisa para luego continuar mi camino.

**(Fin Del Flashback).**

* * *

**(Narración Tercera Persona).**

_**Papá**_. – y desde ese día lo he sabido. – dijo para después terminar su explicación.

_**Richar**_. - °°° me siento como un idiota... No sabía cómo reaccionarías... Por eso lo mantuve en secreto todo este tiempo. – dijo para desviar su mirada hacia el otro lado de la ventana.

_**Papá**_. – descuida hijo, como ya te dije, ya acepte lo que eres.

_**Richar**_. – (me giro y lo miro a los ojos). - gracias papá. Eres el mejor. – decía con una cara de melancolía y una sonrisa. – pero… ¿Cómo fue que hiciste para que el auto se viera de una forma masculina pero con una apariencia casi idéntica a una de las ponys de la serie? – dijo con curiosidad.

_**Papá**_. – buenooo... Cuando paso un mes después de descubrir lo que veías, tú ya habías cumplido tus 18 años y también avías obtenido tu licencia de conducir. Ese día no te avía regalado nada, después recordé el día en que te graduaste y decidiste continuar tus estudios universitarios en otra ciudad, entonces me sentí obligado comprarte un auto por internet la cual me duro 1 mes en llegar, para que puedas mantenerte trasladado, las ciudades son muy grandes y necesitaras mantenerte con movilidad para que puedas hacer todos tus "asuntos" – dijo eso ultimo con una carcajada.

* * *

**(NOTA: en el trascurso de esos meses nuestro protagonista cumplió 18 años por lo tanto apartir de ahora el tendrá esa edad).**

* * *

_**Richar**_. – (en mi mente). – NO ME JODAS YA SOY UN JOVEN ADULTO CON DERECHOS Y YA PIENSA QUE VOY HA SALIR DE PUTAS POR HAY °°° bueno si je-je.

_**Richar**_. – je-je si claro. ¿Pero eso no explica porque tiene esta apariencia?

_**Papá.**_ – a eso iba. – (se aclara la garganta). – después de que me entregaran el auto, lo lleve al pintor de autos y le enseñe un dibujo que imprimí y le dije que lo pintara igual a esa pony que se llama, "Rainbow dash", pero de una forma diferente, ya que sabía que eso te gustaría y escogí al pony que parecía más masculino y después espere un mes más para que me lo entregaran listo.

_**Richar**_. – haaa ya veo… pero debes saber que "Rainbow dash" es hembra. No macho. – decía mientras levantaba el dedo índice y le corregía.

_**Papá**_. – ¿enserio?.. Pero parece tan masculina. – decía con confusión.

_**Richar**_. – créeme. MUCHOS han creído que es macho las primeras veces que la vieron. – decía mientras giraba sus ojos en señal de "típico".

_**¿?.**_ -*cof* *cof* - se escuchó una tos detrás del padre.

El hijo y el padre voltearon para ver que esa tos venia de la madre, con la conversación que tuvieron y la explicación del padre habían olvidado que ella estaba hay parada.

_**Papá**_. – hoo, perdón cariño, me distraje y olvide que estabas aquí. – decía mientras colocaba su mano en su nuca.

_**Mamá**_. – bueno si ya terminaron de hablar, vamos a dentro que el almuerzo se está enfriando. - dijo mientras apuntaba a la casa. - vamos Richar sabes qué... – fue interrumpida por el joven.

_**Richar**_. – sí, sí. Quieres que coma porque estoy flaquito y quieres que engorde un poco y bla bla bla bla bla. – dijo mientras meneaba la mano de un lado a otro.

_**Mamá**_. – bien, entonces vamos. – dijo para luego entrar en la casa.

El joven salió del auto y se dirigió a la casa junto con su padre.

* * *

**(Dentro de La Casa). (Narración En Tercera Persona).**

El joven junto con sus padres estaba sentados en el comedor disfrutando de su almuerzo.

_**Mamá**_. – y dime hijo, ¿cuándo empiezan tus clases? – decía mientras comía.

_**Richar**_. – bueno, averigüe en la página y ya publicaron cuando empezara. Dice que debo de ir hacer una pasantía primero para poder entrar. Dentro de una semana tengo que irme para hacer la pasantía. – decía mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de manzana.

_**Papá**_. - umm ya veo, solo espero que logres alcanzar tu meta y seas un gran ingeniero. – decía mientras aun comía.

_**Richar**_. – eyup,.– dijo con una gran sonrisa y cerraba los ojos.

Los 3 se rieron por ese último comentario que el joven dijo. Sus padres ya sabían su secreto y lo tomaron bien, por lo tanto ya no era necesidad de ocultarlo. Una vez terminaron, cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. el joven se encontraba en su laptop jugando unos que otros juegos que tenía instalados en ella, a él le encantaba demasiado los video juegos, lo cual demostraba que también era un, "gamer". El joven seguía jugando, para después ponerle pausa al juego y recostarse en el espaldar de la silla y mirar el techo. Se veía que tenía una cara de preocupación.

_**Richar**_. – a pesar de que vivo de lujo, no me siento feliz… digo tengo una laptop, un mini mp3 corneta para escuchar música, un televisor pantalla plana para distraerme, video juegos, un buen papá y una linda mamá, y ahora un hermoso Ferrari. ¿Qué más podría desear?, pero. Aun así. Con todo eso. No me siento. Feliz. Siento que me falta algo. Siento que me falta... Amor, y amistad… desde que vi la serie, yo ahora veo con otros ojos como es mi verdadero mundo… oscuro y corrupto. A pesar que tiene sus cosas buenas. *suspiro*. Abecés desearía que el mundo de Equestria existiera, y poder estar en ese mágico, hermoso, colorido y lindo lugar..naaaaah ¿pero en que estoy pensando?, eso jamás pasara. Aun si existiera no soy el único que quiere ir a ese lugar, existen más de un millón de personas que desearían estar en ese mundo y yo tendría solo un 0,00001% de probabilidad de estar hay. *suspiro*. Bueno mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me pongo a empacar, que dentro de una semana me debo marchar. – dijo para después levantarse y empezar a organizar y empacar sus cosas.

* * *

**(1 Semana Después).**

Era de día y el joven se encontraba colocando las maletas dentro del Ferrari ya que se preparaba para dirigirse a la universidad, sus padres también lo estaban ayudando a colocar las maletas dentro del auto.

_**Mamá**_. – llevas tu cepillo de dientes y crema dental.

_**Richar**_. – sip.

_**Mamá**_. – tu celular y cargador.

_**Richar**_. – sip.

_**Mamá**_. – tu laptop con todo lo necesario para que puedas mantener tus estudios.

_**Richar**_. – siiiip – esta vez respondiendo con una cara de fastidio.

_**Mamá**_. – tu lamparita de noche y tu osito de peluche.

_**Richar**_. – pues claro que °°° ¡MAMA YA NO SOY UN NIÑO, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESO LO DEJE ATRÁS HACE TIEMPO! – dijo con enojo y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo pensando que algún vecino de seguro escucho eso.

_**Papá**_. – ajajajajajajajaja.

_**Richar**_. – ¡NO ME AYUDAS PAPÁ! – dijo mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

_**Papá**_. – ajajajaja vale, vale, ya me cayo. – dijo colocando la última maleta en el auto para después bajar la tapa de la maletera. – bueno eso es todo, creo que aquí nos despedimos hijo. – dijo para darle una palmaditas en la espalda del joven.

_**Richar**_. – así es papá. – dijo para también devolverle el mismo gesto.

_**Mamá**_. – espero que te valla bien. – dijo mientras agarraba la mano de su hijo.

_**Richar**_. – lo mismo digo madre. – dijo para después darle un tierno abrazo que la madre al instante correspondió.

_**Richar**_. – bueno ya me voy. – dijo para después cortar el abrazo y dirigirse al auto.

_**Mamá**_. – ¡Espera hijo!

El joven se detuvo y giro para saber qué era lo que su mamá quería decirle.

_**Mamá**_. – antes de que te vayas hay algo que quiero entregarte. – dijo para después entrar en la casa y salir con una pequeña cajita envuelta en un pequeño pañito de color verde claro con lunares amarillos. – ten, para el camino. - decía para luego entregarle la cajita a su hijo.

Por la forma en que se veía la cajita y el peso que tenía sin mencionar que se sentía caliente, el joven no le cavío la duda de que era comida.

_**Richar**_. – porque no me extraña jeje. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y cerraba los ojos mientras se le formaba una gota tipo anime en su cabeza. – bueno si eso es todo ya me voy. – decía para luego abrir la puerta del auto, sentarse, dejar la cajita en el asiento del copiloto y encender el motor.

_**Auto**_. – BRUMBRUMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

_**Richar**_. – offfff !QUE BONIIITO SUENA EL MOTOR¡. – decía con una sonrisa estilo Pinkie pie, para luego bajar las ventanas y ver a sus padres. – bueno hasta luego, prometo algún día visitarlos o escribirles. –dijo mientras ponía su auto en posición de marcha, pero sin avanzar todavía.

_**Mamá**_. – adiós hijo cuídate. – dijo agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

_**Papá**_. – ten cuidado por el camino, las cosas pueden ser algo peligrosas por ahí, y cuida de, "Raimbow dash", me salió muy cara para que lo sepas...– decía mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida y luego apuntaba al auto.

_**Richar**_. –jajajaja pues claro, hasta luego. – dijo para luego darle arranque al auto y marcharse a su destino.

* * *

**(Punto De Vista Madre).**

Veía como mi hijo se alejaba mientras yo todavía seguía agitando mi mano. Una pequeña lágrima se me escapa y digo.

_**Mamá**_. – crecen tan rápido. – dije mientras me limpiaba la lagrima.

_**Papá**_. – lo sé, pero que se puede hacer. Así es la vida. Vez a tus hijos crecer a tu lado, para luego llegar a un punto en que tienes que dejar que se vallan. – dijo mientras recargaba su mano en mi hombro.

_**Mamá**_. – bueno como dice el dicho, "si amas algo, déjalo ir". – decía mientras aún tenía mi mirada en el auto de mi hijo alejarse.

_**Papá**_. – así es. Bueno, mejor entremos a casa. – dijo para luego caminar al interior de la casa.

Miraba por última vez el auto que se alejaba, para después perderlo de vista, y luego entrar a la casa.

* * *

**(En la Autopista). (Narración En Tercera Persona).**

Se veía el auto del joven ir a una velocidad de 120km/h en la autopista.

_**Richar**_. – AAAAAAAAWWWWWW YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA, no cabe duda que eres casi la misma imagen que "Raimbow dash". Tienes una gran velocidad. – le dijo al auto mientras acariciaba el manubrio y el asiento.

_**Richar**_. – vamos a colocar un poco de música, para poder ambientar el camino. Esto será un viaaaje largo. – dijo para después sacar un pendrive de su bolsillo y colocarlo en la radio. – a ver cuál pongo, ummmmmm... ¡ya se! esta. – dijo después de elegir entre las varias canciones que tenía y colocar play.

* * *

**Musica que coloco Richar**: Right Round-Flo Rida (Lyrics)

watch?v=TDq4kXCskgM

* * *

Mientras escuchaba la música, el joven buscaba entre sus cosas, y de ahí saco unos lentes oscuros con bordados azules y se los coloco lentamente.

_**Richar**_. – ohh yeah. Ahora soy 20% más cool. – dijo mientras seguía conduciendo y miraba la autopista.

* * *

**(Nota: A partir de aquí voy a colocar como se ve la posición de la cámara para que tengan una idea de cómo se ve en este momento).**

* * *

Desde arriba se ve el auto avanzar a una gran velocidad.

Ahora se ve que está al frente mientras se ve al joven menear la cabeza de arriba a abajo a través del para brisas.

Ahora se ve que está del lado del conductor y observamos al joven mover la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras tiene un brazo apoyado en la puerta.

Ahora se ve que la cámara está en el piso, mientras se ve el auto desde lejos, mientras se ha cerca cada vez más y más pasando por debajo de la cámara y luego ver como se aleja más y más.

Ahora se ve las llantas del auto como giran, y se ve las líneas de la autopista, atreves de las rolineras, como un espejo.

Ahora se ve desde el asiento del copiloto, al joven moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, mientras les da unas palmaditas al volante.

Ahora vemos como la cámara gira lentamente alrededor del auto.

**(Fin De Las Posiciones De La Cámara).**

* * *

Mientras el joven seguía conduciendo, el cielo se estaba nublando cada vez más y más. Algunos relámpagos sonaban dentro de las nubes. El joven saca un momento su cabeza por la ventana, para observar el cielo y ver que se estaba poniendo muy gris.

_**Richar**_. – mejor subo las ventanas. – dijo para después subir las ventanas.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer lentamente, para después caer más rápido.

* * *

**(N.A les sugiero que coloquen en YouTube estos 2 link al mismo tiempo en diferentes pestañas para darle más ambientación y emoción a la siguiente narración).**

**Sonido y Vídeo de LLUVIA Fuerte: **watch?v=xtQeqT6Ija8

**Sonidos de Truenos: **watch?v=UtR1AKIUUe0

* * *

**(Punto De Vista Richar).**

La lluvia era muy fuerte apenas y podía ver la autopista, así que decidí bajar la velocidad, mientras seguía mi camino con la poca vista que tenía, suena un relámpago muy fuerte.

_**Richar**_. – ¡WOW! sonó como si estuviera cerca de mí. – dije impresionado y quitándome los lentes, para colocarlos en el orillo del cuello de mi camisa.

Otro relámpago se escuchó, pero esta vez logre ver que si estaba cerca de mí.

_**Richar**_. – mierda eso estuvo cerca. – dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza de la impresión.

Otro relámpago avía sonado y cayendo cerca de mi auto.

_**Richar**_. – ¡MIERDA! ¡¿PERO QUE SUCEDE?! pareciera que los relámpagos quisieran darme. – dije impresionado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

Un relámpago estaba cayendo directo al auto, pero logre verlo a tiempo y esquivarlo.

_**Richar**_. – de acuerdo, 3 tal vez sean coincidencia, PERO ESTO ES RIDICULO... DEVO SALIR DE AQUÍ. – dije con el ceño fruncido, para luego aumentar la velocidad y salir de esa tormenta.

Los relámpagos seguían cayendo en dirección al auto, yo por otra parte intentaba esquivarlos, pero apenas y podía ver la autopista, lo único que podía ver era niebla y ver que me encontraba cerca de la sima de una montaña. Cada vez se me hacía menos visibles la autopista no podía seguir continuando así. De pronto un rayo choco en la autopistas al frente mío, haciendo que me diera una pequeña ceguera y soltara el volante. El auto estaba descontrolado. Yo por mi parte agarre rápidamente el volante para poder estabilizarlo, pero la autopista estaba tan mojada que lo único que hacía era poder derrapar. Cuando ya estaba empezando a ver mejor, lo único que vi fue que había salido de la autopista, cayendo de la montaña a una gran altura.

Todo se veía en cámara lenta mientras se escuchaban los pálpitos de mi corazón

* * *

**Sonido De Los Palpitos: latidos del corazón** (NOTA: a partir del 0:12 segundo)

watch?v=QrRZB-SeDfQ

* * *

**(Posiciones de la cámara).**

Se ve el auto en el aire desde arriba.

TUCK TUCK *sonido de palpito*

Se ve el auto desde abajo en el aire.

TUCK TUCK *sonido de palpito*

Se ve el auto de lado en el aire.

TUCK TUCK *sonido de palpito*

Se ve atreves del para brisa, como Richar tiene una cara de pánico y los lentes en el aire.

TUKC TUCK *sonido de palpito*

**(Fin de la posición de la cámara).**

* * *

_**Richar.**_ – ¡NOOOOOOOOO! –gritaba con desesperación mientras caía.

El auto se encontraba cayendo. Pero justo en la mitad de la caída un relámpago sale disparado hacia el auto, dándole de lleno. Sentía toda la corriente del relámpago en todo mi cuerpo, yo solo gritaba y me retorcía de dolor, de repente el rosario, que me dio mi abuela y siempre llevo conmigo, empieza a emitir una luz blanca brillante que me rodea a mí y al auto, haciéndonos desaparecer del lugar. Lo único que se podía ver, era la montaña por donde avía caído, mientras aún seguía lloviendo y los relámpagos sonaban.

* * *

**(Lugar Desconocido). (Narración Tercera Persona).**

El joven se encontraba caminando en un lugar totalmente blanco. No avía paredes ni suelo solo infinidad de espacio en blanco. A pesar que no se veía el suelo podía pararse sin problema, pero pareciera que el suelo no se encontraba hay. Seguía caminando mientras veía por todos lados alguna salida.

_**Richar**_. – ¡HOLAAAAA! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN HAYYYYYY?! ¿En dónde rayos estoy?, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba cayendo desde una gran altura junto con mi auto, y luego aparecí aquí. ¿Acaso abre muerto? ¿Es así como se siente estar muerto? – decía eso ultimo con una cara de tristeza.

_**¿?.**_ – No te sientas triste, todo estará bien. – se escuchó una voz de la nada.

El joven abrió los ojos como platos, y giro su cabeza mirando para todos lados, a ver si encontraba de dónde provenía la voz.

_**Richar**_. – ¿HOLA? ¿HAY ALGUIEN? ¡NO TE VEO! – decía mientras volteaba para todos lados desesperado por encontrar el origen de esa misteriosa voz.

_**¿?**_ – Todo estará bien. – se escuchó la voz en la nada.

Richar. – PORFAVOR, DIME ¿DONDE ESTAS? – decía mientras intentaba encontrar el origen de la voz misteriosa.

* * *

**Música DE Fondo**: Conversa com os Anjos - Marcos Ariel

watch?v=eTpy1A3IHWE

* * *

Frente al joven apareció una esfera brillante de color dorado. El joven de la impresión dio un salto hacia atrás. La esfera empezó a brillar más intenso para luego tomar forma lentamente. Mientras el joven veía incrédulo como la esfera tomaba una forma humanoide. Una vez que el brillo se disipo, se podía ver a una mujer de edad avanzada con canas, usando una toga blanca con bordados dorados en el orillo del cuello, las mangas y el final de la toga. Tenía unas grandes alas blancas y una aureola flotando en su cabeza. El joven estaba muy impresionado de solo ver quien estaba parado frente a él.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿a.. a.. A.. Abuela?! – decía mientras se le formaba una sonrisa y unas lágrimas se le formaban de felicidad.

_**Abuela**_. – Hola. Mi pequeño Richar. – decía mientras le sonreía.

El joven estaba muy feliz, hace años que no veía a su linda abuelita. Las lágrimas le brotaban mientras tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad. El joven se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo.

_**Richar**_. -¡ABUELA!.. Que alegría verte, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe. – decía mientras las lágrimas le brotaban y se aferraba más al abrazo.

_**Abuela**_. – yo también te extrañe mi pequeño. – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Pasaron como 6 segundos para después cortar el abrazo.

_**Richar**_. – abuela ¿sabes acaso donde estamos? – dijo mientras observaba todos lados y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

_**Abuela**_. – estamos en el "limbo".

_**Richar**_. – ¿en el "limbo"?... acaso no es eso… ¿El mundo entre los vivos y los muertos?... ¡ESO SIGNIFICA!... ¿qué estoy muerto? – dijo eso ultimo con lágrimas pero esta vez de tristeza.

_**Abuela**_. – básicamente si, y no.

_**Richar**_. – ¿a qué te refieres?

_**Abuela**_. – veras. Cuando el relámpago te impacto, recibiste una fuerte descargar de más de 1000 volteos, por suerte traías el rosario contigo en ese momento. – dijo apuntando al rosario que se encontraba en el pecho del joven. – el rosario que te di estaba vendito, pero cuando el relámpago lo toco, hizo expulsar su poder vendito, haciéndote trasportar a otro mundo.

_**Richar**_. – es por eso que estoy en el "limbo" ¿no?

_**Abuela**_. – básicamente si, y no.

_**Richar**_. – sabes abuela soy una persona "tecnológica", no "religiosa". ¿Podrías explicarme mejor? – decía con una cara de no saber nada.

_**Abuela**_. – bueno, tu alma en este momento se encuentra en el limbo, pero tu cuerpo se encuentra en otro lado. – dijo con una cara que parecía que todo estaba normal.

_**Richar**_. – entonces mi verdadero cuerpo aún sigue en la tierra… ¿eso significa que estoy en coma?

_**Abuela**_. – básicamente si, y no.

_**Richar**_. – ¡ABUELA NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO! de hecho me estas confundiendo más. – se quejo desesperado.

_**Abuela**_. – jijijiji, calma hijo, se puede decir que estas en coma, ya que tu alma está aquí, pero tu cuerpo se encuentra en otro mundo. No en la tierra. Sino en uno que es parecido.

De la nada se escuchó un pequeño susurro que decía " kichishay…, reonmy…, falmy…, Rainbow ". El joven no supo de donde vino la voz, y tampoco entendió nada de lo que decía, pero que al parecer la abuela si entendió.

_**Abuela**_. – debo irme mi pequeño, me están llamando, el tiempo que estuve aquí ya ha culminado. – dijo eso con una cara de depresión.

_**Richar**_. – ¡ESPERA! ¿Porque no vuelves con migo? – decía agarrándole de la mano.

La abuela solo meneo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha respondiendo negativamente con los ojos cerrados.

_**Abuela**_. – lo siento mi pequeño. Pero mi vida ya culmino en la tierra. Mi cuerpo ya no existe. Solo recuerda, siempre estaré aquí. – dijo apuntando a su corazón, para después soltar la mano del joven y desplegar sus alas y salir volando.

_**Richar**_. - ¡ESPERA ABUELA NO TE VALLAS! – dijo para después salir corriendo y tratar de alcanzarla.

Lo raro era que cada vez que corría, más se alejaba el joven de la abuela.

_**Abuela**_. – ¡descuida Richar! siempre te estaré cuidando y apoyando desde el más allá. – dijo mientras una luz dorada la envolvía. - ¡UNA COSA MAS! – Grito desde lejos - ¡TIENES UN DON…UN DON MUY ESPECIAL, QUE CON EL TIEMPO DESCUBRIRAS! – dijo para después desaparecer en un flash dorado que segó al joven, haciendo que se tapara los ojos por tanta iluminación.

**(Fin De La Melodía)**

* * *

**(Otro Lugar Desconocido).**

_**Richar**_. - ¡ABUELA! – Dijo el joven despertando de golpe. – qué raro? ¿Acaso lo que vi fue solo un sueño? O ¿era verdad lo que vi? - dijo pensando lo que vio en el "limbo". - ha todo esto ¿dónde estoy? – se preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

El joven se encontraba en una cueva. El lugar se veía algo abandonado, tenía raíces y fango por todas las paredes. El joven se levantó y se sacudió el polvo y la tierra que tenía en sima. Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva y observo que todavía seguía lloviendo. Afuera avía un gran y espeso bosque. No lograba ver la autopista por ningún lado. El joven solo se limitó a sentarse y apoyarse en unas de las paredes de la cueva a esperar que la tormenta pasara.

-RUUUURRRRRRRRRR. – un sonido vino del estómago del joven.

_**Richar**_. – daaaaammmmmm, tengo hambre y todavía no escampa. – dijo con voz ronca, mientras aun observaba la tormenta.

El joven observaba todos sus alrededores a ver si encontraba algo. Puso su mirada en un arbusto que se encontraba afuera de la cueva siendo empapada por la lluvia, y observo que en sus raíces se encontraba una pequeña cajita envuelta en un paño verde claro con lunares amarillos.

_**Richar**_. – ¿¡acaso eso será!? – dijo con impresión, para después pararse y salir corriendo hacia el arbusto, tomar la cajita y volver a la cueva.

_**Richar**_. - ¡SIIIIIIII! Es la comida que me dio mi mamá antes de salir. ¿Cómo fue que llego ahí?.. baaah, de seguro abra salido del auto volando y aterrizado en esos arbustos. – el joven destapo el pañito y vio que era una sopa de frijoles tapada, con una cucharita a su lado, a pesar de que lleva tiempo, aun se mantenía caliente gracias a que estaba tapada en una tasita que mantiene las cosas en larga duración. – bueno, normalmente no como mucho, pero esta vez mi estómago está agonizando y necesito comer algo, en fin ¡BUEN PROBECHO PARA MI! – dijo para luego sentarse y comer rápido.

_**Richar**_. – BRUAAAAAAWWWWWWW. – eructo, sacando una especie de humo en forma de bombillito de su boca (así como en los animes cuando están satisfechos). – AFFFFF, que rico, esta vez si te agradezco que me hayas dado esa comida madre. – le decía a la nada mientras se frotaba el estómago.

Una vez termino de comer, pasaron como 15 minutos y la tormenta ya estaba calmándose, dejando pasar unos rayos de luz proveniente del sol, atreves de los árboles. El joven se levantó y se dispuso a salir de ahí, para poder dirigirse a la salida de ese espeso bosque. Mientras el joven caminaba por un camino sin rumbo, se veía deprimido.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro*. ammmmmm que depresión, primero una tormenta aparece así como así de la nada, para después caerme de una gran altura en una montaña, un rayo me electrocuta, ¿lo cual me parece raro que aun siga vivo?, luego, "supuestamente" veo a mi abuela en un "sueño", luego aparezco en una cueva, ¿muy extraño para mí, luego de que caí de una gran altura? , y por último y más importante de todos, acabo de perder mí... – no termina la frase, después de pasar atreves de unos arbustos y ver lo que está frente a él. - ¡FERRARIIIII! – grito emocionado al ver que su auto estaba en perfecto estado frente a él.

Reviso de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha hasta el interior del auto para asegurarse de que todo este intacto y en su lugar.

_**Richar**_. – ufff que alivio, por poco pensé que tendría que darle una explicación a mi padre. – dijo imaginándose lo que habría ocurrido, si llegaba a perder o destruir su auto nuevo. – a todo esto ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?...bah no importa, lo importante es que estas bien. – dijo acariciando el capón del auto.

Una vez comprobó que todo estaba bien, observo que el auto era demasiado grande para poder pasar atreves de los árboles. Intentaba encontrar la solución para poder pasar, pero no la encontraba. Resignado agarro una mochila de color azul con negro, que se encontraba en la maletera y metió todo lo necesario para después continuar su camino. Pero antes decidió agarrar varias ramas y hojas para después colocarlas encimas del auto por todas partes. Luego de 30 minutos colocando las ramas y las hojas, el auto ya parecía un arbusto enorme. No se veía como un auto. Sino como todo un arbusto común y corriente.

_**Richar**_. – lamento dejarte, prometo volver por ti, intentare buscar una solución, pero por el momento necito que te quedes aquí camuflagiada para que nadie intente llevarte, nos vemos; "My Little Dashie". – dijo para después dar media vuelta y buscar una salida.

El joven se encontraba caminando sin rumbo de nuevo, mientras observaba sus alrededores.

_**Richar**_. – ahora que observo bien este lugar parece como si estuviera muy colorido, aunque algo tétrico diría yo, me recuerda al "Bosque Everfree".- decía mientras aún seguía caminando.

Mientras rodeaba los árboles, esquivaba ramas y pasaba por los arbustos, se encontró con un pequeño arroyo que bajaba de la montaña de su lado izquierdo. El agua se veía muy cristalina así que decidió sentarse y beber un poco mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado. El joven seguía bebiendo, cuando de repente escucha detrás de él, el crujido de una rama. El joven se levantó de golpe y se voltio rápidamente para poder ver de dónde vino el crujido y vio... ¡¿UNA MANTICORA?!

La bestia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). - ¡QUE MIERDA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESA COSA NO EXISTE! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOLO ES UNA FANTASIA, UN MITO, UNA LEYENDA! – se decía a si mismo mientras estaba parado sin moverse, como una estatua.

La bestia se acercaba más y más asta estar frente a frente con el joven.

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente).- quietico Richar, quédate quietico que así te vez más bonito. – se decía a si mismo mientras sudaba.

La bestia lo miraba y olfateaba para ver si era comestible. De pronto se escuchó un ruido detrás del joven.

-PRIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRUMMMMMMmmm. – ese sonido provino del trasero del joven (se tiro un pedo).

La bestia como seguía olfateándolo, inhalo todo ese pestilente gas proveniente de su cena. El solo se limitó arrugar la cara en forma de asco y salir corriendo como un cachorro asustado, mientras se escuchaba desde lejos (aum, aum, aum, aum, aum) como los chillidos de un cachorrito asustado, mientras corría.

El joven se sentó de golpe y dijo.

_**Richar**_. – gracias al cielo aún estoy con vida. Y GRACIAS MAMA POR LA COMIDA ME RESULTO MUCHO DE AYUDA. – dijo eso ultimo gritándole al cielo con la palma extendida en su mejilla apuntando al cielo.

_**Richar**_. – bueno. – Se levanta y recoge la mochila – mejor salgo de aquí, antes de que me encuentre con alguna criatura rara otra vez. – dijo para después irse por la derecha del arroyo.

La cámara todavía se mostraba fija en el arroyo donde el joven estaba tomando agua hace en momento, ahora se ve como el joven correr del lado izquierdo del arroyo mientras grita "JUUUUUEEEEEEEEPUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAA" seguido de una manada de 7 "Timberwolf"… o mejor conocido como "lobos de madera".

* * *

**(Punto de vista Richar).**

Me encontraba corriendo por mi vida, siendo perseguido por una manada de 7 "Timberwolf".

_**Richar**_. – ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESAS COSAS NO EXISTEN! – Grito mientras aun corría y los lobos me perseguían.

Mientras aun corría doy un giro a la izquierda de un árbol y volteo para poder ver que los lobos aun no cruzan. Giro mi cabeza hacia el frente y veo un gran árbol con una gran rama, con suficientes hojas como para poder taparme. Sin pensarlo 2 veces me lanzo al árbol y al tocar el tronco, corro hacia arriba del tronco y doy un salto sujetándome de la rama con los brazos y las piernas (igual que "El príncipe De Persia"). Volteo mi cabeza y observo como los lobos pasan debajo de mí. Excepto uno que se quedó olfateando justo debajo de mí y observaba sus alrededores.

_**Richar**_. – (en mi mente). – ¡COÑO LOBITO NO VOLTES ARRIBA Y VETE CON TU MALDITA MANADA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – decía mientras aún estaba colgado de la rama como un "perezoso".

El lobo solo se limitó a gruñir para luego salir corriendo otra vez tras su manada… Una vez que los perdí de vista me baje del árbol.

_**Richar**_. – ¡Wow! no sé cómo lo hice pero me gusto la forma en que escale ese árbol. – dije apuntando el árbol.

Me sacudí el polvo y luego voltee hacia la derecha para encontrarme frente a…

_**Richar**_. – ¡JUEPUTA QUE GRANDE! – Grite frente a lo que estaba delante mío, era… "¡UNA HYDRA!".

La enorme bestia me miraba con sus 4 cabezas fijamente. Mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente. Yo me estaba cagando del susto, mientras me miraban con esos 8 ojos verdes fosforescentes alrededor mío, y la bestia con el ceño fruncido y gruñía. Yo solo pude hacer lo siguiente.

_**Richar**_. – HOLACHAO. – dije para salir disparado en dirección contraria a la Hydra dejando una estela de humo con mi forma.

Seguía corriendo y escucho como la Hydra saca un enorme rugido lo cual me alerta y volteo, para después darme cuenta que me está siguiendo, mientras se sentía como la tierra se sacudía por las enormes pisadas de la bestia y levantaba algunas piedritas.

_**Richar**_. – ¿porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí?... ¡ESTO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA! ¡ESAS COSAS NO DEVERIAN EXISTIR! ¡ALGUIEN DEBE DE ESTAR BURLANDOCE DE MÍ! – decía desesperado mientras corría.

Todavía tenía la cabeza apuntado en dirección a la enorme bestia, sin mirar al frente mío, no me percaté de que había una gran pared de una montaña frente mío, haciendo que me de lleno frente a ella.

_**Richar**_. – AUCH. . Eso. . Si me dolió. – decía como "BOLT" la película cuando intenta escapar de la camioneta de la perrera, mientras aún seguía como calcomanía en la pared.

Me desprendí de la pared, y caí de nalgas mientras me sobaba. Sentía como la tierra se agitaba y las piedritas saltaban. Me levante rápidamente y me voltee para luego estar de espalda con la pared y ver como la Hydra se acercaba a mí. Se detuvo frente mío a una cierta distancia. Se escuchó de tras de la bestia como los arbustos se movían. A la izquierda de la Hydra salía entre los arbustos la "Manticora" que me encontré en el arroyo. Y a la derecha de la Hydra salían los "7 lobos de madera" que me estaban persiguiendo hace rato, para luego ver como ellos se ponen a los lados de la Hydra y se ven entre ellos de reojo diciéndose entre ellos mismo algo como: "EL ES MIO". Las bestias se acercaban lentamente a mí. Yo no tenía escapatoria. Tenía a 9 bestias frente a mi rodeándome, no sabía que hacer excepto pedirle a dios un milagro.

_**Richar**_. – a.. a.. aléjense de mí. – decía mientras retrocedía un paso y sudaba por los nervios.

Las bestias solo seguían avanzando a paso lento, tratando de ver quien me agarraría casa primero.

_**Richar**_. – ¡ALEJENSE!...SE… ¡SE LOS ADVIERTO! – decía mientras daba otro paso y tocaba la pared.

De repente ciento como una gran cantidad de energía correr mi cuerpo al sentir el contacto con la pared. Las bestias aún seguían acercándose más y más. Ya estaban a escasos centímetros de mí. Yo lo único que pude decir fue…

_**Richar**_. – aléjense, aléjense, aléjense, ¡ALEJENSE DE MIIIIIII! – Tome una gran bocana de aire y grite. - ¡FUS RO DAH! – sentí que tenía que gritar esas últimas palabras.

De repente una gran ráfaga de viento es expulsada de mi boca, haciendo que todas y cada una de las bestias salieran volando en direcciones opuestas encima del bosque. La ráfaga no solo mando a volar a las bestias, sino también algunos árboles. La ráfaga fue tan fuerte que me expulso hacia atrás haciendo que me diera un fuerte golpe en la nuca con la pared, para después caer al suelo por el fuerte dolor que sentía y perder un poco la conciencia. Estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo con la cabeza volteada a un lado, mi vista estaba borrosa, apenas y podía mantener los parpados abiertos. Lo único que pude ver, eran como varias patas de colores pararse frente a mí, mientras decía una última palabra antes de desmayarme.

_**Richar**_. – a. aa. a. ayuda. – dije antes de perder la conciencia por completo y desmayarme.

* * *

**Poder que Expuso Richar**: FUS RO DAH!

/watch?v=XsMdWEpnZV8

* * *

**Narrador**: Parte del Don de Richar fue liberado. ¿Lograra controlarlo? , ¿Que eran esas patas de colores que vio Richar antes de desmallarse? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos".

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Una criatura extraña

**Opening de la historia:** __Shion _Kaito - Rolling Girl [Fansub Español]_

__watch?v=4RSTRVoGAro__

* * *

_**(Escuela De Ponyville) (3 horas antes)**_

En la escuela de ponyville se ven a varios potros jugando en el patio trasero, unos que otros saltando la cuerda, jugando a las atrapadas, correteándose entre ellos, etc. Excepto tres potrillas que estaban sentadas en una banca pegada en el muro de la escuela, parece que estaban planeando algo, la 1ra es una pequeña potra de tierra de pelaje color crema y crin roja con un gran moño rosado en su cabeza sus ojos eran de color naranja, la 2da es una pequeña potra Pegaso de pelaje color naranja y crin purpura con unos ojos también de color purpura y la 3ra es una pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco con dos tonalidades de colores en su crin, un lado era de color purpura claro y el otro era rosado claro y tenía sus ojos verdes claros

_**¿?**_– y bien chicas, ¿alguna tiene una idea de cómo podemos conseguir nuestras Cutie Mark? –pregunto la potrilla de color crema y crin rojo a sus amigas

_**¿?**_ – no se me ocurre nada Applebloom, ya casi hemos intentado de todo – respondió la potrilla de color blanca de crin con las dos tonalidades de colores, algo pensativa mientras observaba el cielo

_**¿?**_ –¿y si intentamos paracaidismos? – sugirió con emoción la potrilla de color naranja con crin purpura

_**Applebloom**_ – ya lo intentamos Scootaloo y al final quedamos enredadas en los arboles – decía algo decaída

_**¿? **_– ¿y que tal carpintería? – sugirió la potrilla blanca de crin de dos tonalidades

_**Applebloom **_– también lo intentamos Sweetie belle ¿recuerdas?, en la casa de fluttershy cuando nos cuidaba y rompimos su mesa de madera y al final no nos salió nada bien que se diga – dijo recordando ese momento

_**Sweetie belle **_– Hoo, cierto, lo olvide jeje –dijo rascándose la nuca

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿y qué tal natación?

_**Applebloom **_– muy usado – dijo con cara seria

_**Scootaloo**_ – a ver, tú también piensa, no nos dejes a nosotras dos nada más dando ideas – dijo un poco molesta

_**Applebloom **_–ummmmm, ¿qué tal si vamos con Zecora?, de seguro ella puede ayudarnos a conseguir nuestras Cutie Mark – dijo con una sonrisa

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¡me parece buena idea¡ - dijo con entusiasmo

_**Sweetie belle **_– sí, también opino lo mismo – dijo con una sonrisa

_**Applebloom**_ – ¡bien!, cuando terminen las clases nos dirigiremos a la casa de zecora ¿vale?

_**Scootaloo y Sweetie belle **_– ¡VALE! – dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo, para después chocar sus cascos

Mientras los potros seguían jugando, en la puerta trasera de la escuela sale una pony hembra de color fucsia moderado con crin de dos tonalidades un rosa claro y un rosa grisacio

_**¿?**_ \- ¡niñooos entre que el recreo ya se acabó! - dijo con una sonrisa

_**Todos Niños**_ – enseguida vamos señorita cheerilee

_**Cheerilee**_ – no olviden traer y guardar sus juguetes

Todos los niños hicieron caso a la señorita Cheerilee y entraron a su salón de clases

Pasando 1 hora la campana había sonado dando por terminada las clases y las niñas mejor conocidas como "CMC" (Cutie Mark Crusaders) se dirigían directo a la casa de Zecora

* * *

_**(Entrada Bosque Everfree)**_

Las 3 potrillas seguían avanzando, pero después sweetie belle se había parado en seco justo en la entrada del bosque mientras sus amigas seguían caminando, las 2 niñas que seguían caminando voltearon y ver que sweetie no se movía

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¿sucede algo sweetie belle? – pregunto confundida

_**Sweetie belle **_– ¿saben chicas?, creo que estoy empezando a dudar en entrar ahí – dijo apuntando con su casco al bosque y temblando un poco

_**Applebloom**_ – vamos sweetie belle es una gran oportunidad para poder al fin tener nuestras cutie mark ¿no es eso acaso por lo que tanto nos hemos esforzado?- pregunto preocupada por su amiga

_**Sweetie belle **_– si pero…-decía mirando el suelo

_**Scootaloo**_ – además, seguro que si nos apresuramos, llegaremos lo más antes posible y así no nos toparemos con ninguna creatura – decía mientras se acercaba a su amiga y le ponía un casco en su lomo

_**Sweetie belle **_-*suspiro* está bien, vamos – dijo con un poco de ánimos para después seguir su camino

Las tres potrillas iban a paso veloz para tratar de no encontrarse con ninguna creatura, al llegar a la casa árbol de zecora, applebloom se dispuso a tocar la puerta

_**Applebloom**_ –(tocando la puerta)- ¡ZECORAAAAAA! ¡¿ESTAS HAY?! – decía pero nadie contestaba – (tocando la puerta de nuevo) – ZECORAAAAA SOMOS NOSATRAS APPLEBLOOM, SWEETIE BELLE Y SCOOTALOO, QUEREMOS SABER SI NOS PUEDES AYUDAR A CONSEGUIR NUESTRAS CUTIE MARK? – decía pero seguía sin contestar

Observaron por la ventana y solo veían las decoraciones de shamanes, las diferentes pociones en los estantes y el gran caldero burbujeante en el centro de la casa pero ninguna señal de zecora

_**Scootaloo**_ – (poniendo un casco en su barbilla y pensando) – ummm ¿creen que haya salido? – dijo preguntándole a sus amigas

_**Applebloom**_ –no lo sé, mejor sentémonos y esperemos a ver si vuelve – decía mientras se sentaba a un lado de la casa

Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron a un lado de Applebloom a esperar que volviera Zecora

Paso 1 hora y las niñas ya se estaban empezando a cansar de tanto esperar

_**Scootaloo**_ – afffff ya me aburrí, no quiero seguir esperando – dijo para después caer de espalda

_**Sweetie belle **_– también yo – dijo para también caer de espaldas

_**Applebloom**_ – y yo – dijo para también hacer lo mismo que sus amigas

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿y si mejor la buscamos?, tal vez nos pase algo interesante por ahí – dijo aun acostada y señalando el bosque

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¡Buena idea! Tal vez así tengamos nuestras cutie mark - dijo mientras se paraba con emoción

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOO! – dijo levantándose asustada – digoo, me parece bien obtener mi cutie mark, pero no quiero entrar hay –dijo apuntando al bosque

_**Scootaloo**_ – Ho vamos, será divertido y emocionante – dijo con una sonrisa

_**Sweetie belle **_– NO, me reusó – dijo con las patas cruzadas y luego voltearse dándole la espalda a sus amigas

_**Scootaloo**_ – Pero…- no termino la frase ya que applebloom la interrumpió con una de sus patas frente a ella

_**Applebloom**_ – Olvídalo, mejor vamos nosotras 2 y dejémosla ella SOLA a esperar a Zecora – dijo para después irse con Scootaloo mas adentro del bosque

Sweetie belle solo los miraba de reojo observando cómo se alejaban sus amigas mientras aún estaba de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda, después escucho el crujir de una ramita y se asusto

_**Sweetie belle**_ – ¡KIAAAA! – dijo para después salir corriendo en dirección a sus amigas –¡ESPEREN NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ! – decía mientras corría

Una vez que alcanzo a sus amigas se puso a un lado de ellas y observo que sus amigas se estaban carcajeando

_**Scootaloo**_ – jejeje ¿Qué no dijiste que no querías venir?... miedosa – dijo aun carcajeándose

_**Sweetie belle **_\- ¡CALLATE!, solo lo hice porque no podrán encontrar a zecora sin mi ayuda – dijo apuntándose ella misma

_**Applebloom**_ – ajaja si como digas – dijo con sarcasmo

Las tres potrillas seguían avanzando sin ningún rumbo intentando localizar a zecora, ya habían pasados unos cuantos minutos desde que partieron de la casa de zecora y adentrarse más al bosque

_**Applebloom**_ – amm, chicas ¿alguien sabe a dónde vamos? ….ya no se ni en donde estamos– dijo mirando por todos lados

_**Scootaloo**_ –(deteniéndose en seco) - ¡¿Qué?!, pero si yo te estaba siguiendo – dijo detrás de applebloom

_**Sweetie belle **_– igual yo... afffff sabía que tenía que a verme quedado con mi hermana – decía fastidiada pensando que era una mala idea venir al bosque everfree

_**Applebloom**_ – ya, tranquilas, encontraremos una forma de regresar – dijo dando media vuelta

Pero antes de seguir su camino, escucharon un sonido que se dirigía hacia ellas, sonaba como los lamentos de un cachorro, las niñas voltearon para luego ver a una… ¡MANTICORA! salir corriendo de una forma asustada pasando a un lado de ellas, las niñas estaban petrificadas por el susto pero luego se extrañaron de porque no las había atacado y luego voltearon para ver como la manticora seguía corriendo para luego ver como se detenía derrapando y dejando una pequeña estela de humo detrás de él, al parecer la manticora no se avía dado cuenta antes que las tres niñas estaban ahí, así que se detuvo para luego voltear y ver a las niñas, la manticora esta vez puso una pose de acechamiento Asia las niñas, las pequeñas se volvieron a petrificarse, mientras la manticora se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas

_**Applebloom**_ – ¡CORRAN! -grito para poder sacar del trauma a las chicas, ellas racionaron y salieron corriendo

_**Sweetie belle**_ – KIAAAAA, ¡LES DIJE QUE NO DEVIAMOS HABER VENIDO! KIAAAA – decía muy asustada mientras aún seguía corriendo por su vida

_**Applebloom **_– ¡NO ES TIEMPO DE PONERNOS A DISCUTIR! ¡TENEMOS QUE ESCAPAR DE AQUÍ!- decía mientras corría igual que sus amigas

Las 3 potrillas seguían corriendo sin rumbo, giraron a la derecha de un árbol y se lanzaron a un arbusto para poder esconderse, la manticora avía cruzado para luego ver que sus presas havian escapado, la manticora empezó a olfatear el suelo y luego alzo su cabeza para olfatear el aire, puso su mirada en un arbusto, la cual era donde se encontraban las niñas escondidas, la bestia se dirijia hacia el arbusto lentamente con una pose de acecho, las 3 potrillas estaban muy asustadas pensando que ese sería su fin, después la manticora levanto su cabeza de golpe y la giro a su izquierda donde escucho una voz que decía (ESTO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA ESAS COSAS NO DEVERIAN EXITIR, ALGUIEN DEBE DE ESTAR BURLANDOCE DE MI) la bestia escucho desde lejos y salió corriendo en dirección por donde venía aquella voz, dejando a las 3 potrillas en el arbusto

_**Applebloom**_ – ¡Fiiuu!, por poco y no la contábamos – saliendo del arbusto

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿qué creen ustedes que haya sido esa voz de hace rato? – saliendo del arbusto también

_**Sweetie belle **_– oigan chicas por favor ya larguémonos de aquí – saliendo del arbusto aun asustada

_**Applebloom**_ – no podemos, ¿sea quien sea el dueño de esa voz? está en peligro, ¡tenemos que advertirle antes de que ese monstruo lo alcance! – dijo para después salir corriendo en dirección por donde venía la voz

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¡HEY NO NOS DEJES ATRÁS! - dijo para después salir corriendo de tras de applebloom

_**Sweetie belle **_-¡OIGAN ESPÉRENME NO ME DEJEN OTRA VEZ! - dijo para después salir corriendo tras sus amigas

Las tres potrillas seguían corriendo en busca de aquella voz. Escucharon detrás de un arbusto la voz y este decía (a..a..aléjense de mi)

_**Applebloom**_ – ¡por aquí!, síganme – dijo para después lanzarse detrás del arbusto y sus amigas también hicieron lo mismo

Las tres niñas sacaron sus cabezas del arbusto y vieron una especie de criatura bípeda con ropa por todas parte a excepción de la cabeza y una mochila en su espalda, rodeada por la manticora que las perseguía hace un rato, una hidra y una manada de 7 timberwoolf

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿qué crees que sea esa cosa? – le susurro en el oído a Applebloom

_**Applebloom**_ – no lo sé, pero debemos ayudarlo – dijo en voz baja

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¿y que pretendes hacer?, no tenemos un plan y esos monstruo están a punto de devorárselo – dijo en voz baja y apuntando hacia las bestias

_**Sweetie belle **_– pobre criaturita están a punto de comérselo vivo y no podemos hacer nada – dijo tristemente pensando que era el fin de esa criatura

_**Criatura**_ \- ¡ALEJENSE!….¡SE..SE LOS ADVIERTO! – dijo la criatura bípeda

Las niñas se sorprendieron al saber que la voz que escucharon hace rato provenía de esa criatura

_**Scootaloo**_ –¡¿acaso esa cosa hablo?! – dijo en voz baja y con impresión

_**Applebloom**_ – ¡si, yo también escuche como hablo! - dijo en voz baja y también con impresión

_**Sweetie belle**_ – ¡tenemos que hacer algo!– dijo en voz baja y preocupada

_**Applebloom**_ – pero ¿como Qué?, a menos que se te ocurra una idea en los próximos milisegundos no podemos hacer nada – dijo en voz baja y alterada

Las 3 potrillas no sabían que hacer, solo esperar ver como las bestia acabarían muy pronto con la vida de esa criatura

_**Sweetie belle**_ – ¡no quiero ver! – dijo tapándose los ojos

Después escucharon como la criatura bipeda dice unas palabras

_**Criatura**_ \- ¡aléjense!…¡aléjense!…¡aléjense!…¡ALEJENSE DE MIIIIIII!….¡FUS RO DAH!

Al decir esas últimas palabras se sintió una gran ráfaga de viento, scootaloo se sostenía de un árbol que tenía alado suyo mientras applebloom se sostenía de scootaloo y sweetie belle se sostenía de applebloom, la ráfaga del viento era muy fuerte que hasta las niñas parecían una prenda de ropa guindados en un perchero mientras el viento les soplaba, cuando el viento se calmó las niñas cayeron al suelo un poco aturdidas

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto algo mareada y sus ojos giraban mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se tambaleaba

_**Applebloom**_ \- no lo sé, lo único que pude escuchar fue unas palabras extrañas provenir de esa criatura…fu…du…no sé qué ¿? – dijo mientras sacudía rápidamente la cabeza para poder quitarse el mareo – y luego esa extraña ráfaga apareció de la nada – dijo reincorporándose

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿creen que esa criatura saco esa extraña ráfaga?...porque si fue así entonces ¡FUE INCREIBLE!- dijo con emoción y levantando sus 2 cascos delanteros

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¿y si revisamos haber? – dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia donde estaba la criatura y las Bestias

Cuando llegaron hacia donde estaban hace un rato, observaron que algunos árboles estaban tirados y algunos estaban sueltos de la raíz, la criatura se encontraba tirada en el suelo boca abajo con la cabeza a un lado y las bestias no estaban por ningún lado, entonces se acercaron hacia la criatura y se pusieron frente a él, después escucharon como decía algo en voz baja

_**Criatura**_ \- a..aa.a..ayuda – dijo para después ver como serraba sus ojos, al parecer se avía desmayado

_**Scootaloo**_ – oyee, ¿estás bien? – dijo moviéndole la cabeza del ser bípedo con uno de sus cascos, pero este no respondía

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¿a qué te refieres con que está bien? ¿¡ACASO NO VEZ QUE ESTA DESMAYADO!?- dijo enojada por la boba pregunta de su amiga

_**Scootaloo**_ -¡OYE! Al menos yo intento ayudar, no como tú que estas hay parada sin hacer nada – dijo apuntándola con su casco

_**Sweetie belle y Applebloom**_ \- ¡HAAAAAA¡ - dijeron mientras daban un salto hacia atrás

_**Scootaloo**_ – ummm? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto confundida mientras aun tenía su casco frete a ella

_**Sweetie belle **_–t..tu..t..tu – decía balbuceando y asustada

_**Applebloom**_ –c..ca..c..casco –dijo apuntando al casco de scootaloo algo asustada

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¿mi casco?..¿qué tiene mí..? – no termino la frase al espantarse y ver su casco empapado en sangre

Las niñas voltearon lentamente hacia el ser bípedo y ver que debajo de su cabeza se formaba un pequeño charco de sangre, las niñas se asustaron al ver la sangre derramada, luego observaron la pared de la montaña y ver que una pequeña piedra casi puntiaguda esta sobresalida de la pared mientras goteaba unas cuantas gotas de sangre

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡KIAAAAAA! ¡POR CELESTIA QUE HORROR! - dijo asustada por ver la sangre

_**Scootaloo**_ –iiiiuuggggg ¡qué asco! – dijo mientras limpiaba su casco ensangrentado con la tierra

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO! ¡ESTA MUY ERIDO! – dijo alarmada

_**Applebloom**_ \- están seguras chicas? yo estoy segura que esa criatura saco esa extraña ráfaga ¡Además!, no sabemos que es esa cosa? – dijo apuntando al ser bípedo

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- estas bromeando? ¡acaso no viste que hablo!¡por lo tanto es un ser inteligente¡ - dijo algo enojada por la boba pregunta de su amiga -además parece un monito no creo que nos haga daño – dijo opinando

_**Applebloom**_ – buen punto...¿pero cómo lo ayudamos? – dijo sabiendo que no saben ni tienen equipo médico para tratarlo

_**Sweetie belle**_ -¡YA SE!.. Llevémoslo con zecora de seguro ella sabrá como ayudarlo – dijo con una sonrisa al pensar que era una buena idea

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¡¿QUE?! aaa NO, NI LOCA, no me quiero volver a ensuciar de sangre, además si lo arrastramos de seguro esas bestias olerán la sangre que dejaría en el camino y seguirán el rastro – dijo algo molesta pensando que tendría que llevarlo a arrastres mientras se manchaba de sangre y las bestias aparecerían de nuevo

Las niñas se pusieron a pensar sabiendo que ellas tampoco se querían llenar de sangre y tampoco querían que las bestias volvieran aparecer, applebloom movió su cabeza para todos lados a ver si encontraba algo que las pudiera ayudar, observo la derecha suyo la corteza de un árbol que se había desprendido por la ráfaga, tenía la forma de un trineo solo que estaba algo abollada

_**Applebloom**_ – oigan chicas ¿y si usamos esa corteza de ahí? – sugirio apuntando a la corteza – tiene el aspecto de un trineo aunque esta algo abollado pero aun así es perfecto para poder trasladarlo a la casa de Zecora – dijo sabiamente

_**Sweetie belle**_ – ¡SI, SI!, es perfecto Applebloom – opinando de que era una buena idea

_**Scootaloo**_ – si, y podemos usar esa lianas de ahí para poder jalar la corteza – apuntando hacia unas lianas que estaban colgando de un árbol

_**Applebloom**_ – muy bien, pongámonos cascos a la obra – decía con una sonrisa

_**Applebloom, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo **_\- ¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS RESCATADORAS! – dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo para luego saltar al aire y chocar sus cascos

Las niñas empezaron a recolectar las cosas, Scootaloo intentaba agarrar las lianas del árbol pero estaban un poco alta para ella, saltaba e incluso usaba sus alas para poder agarrarlas pero le costaba mucho y solamente caía al piso, se fastidio de tanto hacer el mismo esfuerzo una y otra vez que decidió montarse en una roca que estaba cerca de ella y luego saltar para luego impulsarse un poquito con sus pequeñas alas y tomar las lianas, para luego estamparse en el suelo

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¡las tengo! – decía mientras se desprendía del suelo y sus ojos daban vueltas

Mientras tanto Applebloom y Sweetie belle, estaban empujando la corteza del árbol para poder llevarla cerca de la criatura bípeda, no les costó casi nada ya que solo era corteza, las niñas agarraron a la criatura por las patas traseras para no llenarse de sangre y arrástralo hasta la corteza, una vez que lo colocaron dentro de la corteza , abrieron unos pequeños agujeros en las esquinas de la corteza con unas ramitas gruesas que estaban por ahí tiradas y metieron las lianas por los agujeros para después hacerles un nudo, las niñas se posicionaron al frente de la corteza y cada quien agarro una liana con su hocico

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¿listasf? – dijo con la liana en su hocico

_**Scootaloo y Sweetie belle **_\- ¡Listasf! – dijeron también con la liana en sus hocicos

Al jalar de las lianas, las esquinas donde estaban amarradas a la corteza se rompieron haciendo que volvieran a empezar de nuevo, esta vez hicieron varios agujeros por donde metían las lianas alrededor de casi toda la corteza

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¡ahora si! – (agarrando la liana) - ¿Listasf?

_**Scootaloo y Sweetie belle **_– (agarrando las lianas) - ¡Listasf!

Dijeron para luego empezar a correr, esta vez las lianas si quedaron bien sujetadas a la corteza, podían moverla sin problemas, tardaron varios minutos en llegar a la casa de Zecora ya que por el camino habían recordado que ellas se habían perdido, pero al final lograron encontrar el paradero, lo raro era que ningún animal salvaje se les avía aparecido en ningún momento, al parecer esa ráfaga de hace un buen rato los avía asustado o simplemente los avía lanzado muy lejos

* * *

**(Casa De Zecora)**

Las niñas lograron llegar sanas y salvas a su destino deteniendose justo en la entrada de la casa

_**Applebloom**_ – solo espero que Zecora ya allá llegado – dijo dejando la liana en el suelo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y se disponía a tocarla – *tock* *tock* ZECORAAAAA ¿ESTAS EN CASAA? – dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

La puerta se abre y de ahí sale una cebra

_**Cebra**_ – oh, hola niñas, a que debo su inesperada visita – dijo la Cebra

_**Applebloom**_ – Zecora, necesitamos tu ayuda, encontramos a una criatura extraña en el bosque, parece un mono sin pelo a excepción de su cabeza pero este habla y esta herida – dijo para después apartarse y dejar que Zecora viera a la criatura

_**Zecora **_– ummm, un ser bípedo y extraño parece ser, más una herida en su cabeza puedo ver – dijo analizando a la criatura

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡lo sabemos!, por eso lo trajimos para ver si puedes ayudarlo – dijo algo preocupada por la criatura

_**Zecora**_ – llevadlo a dentro, a ver si puedo hacer algo al respecto – dijo apuntando a la entrada de su casa

Las niñas bajaron el cuerpo del ser bípedo desmayado de la corteza que improvisaron y lo metieron arrastrándolo a la casa árbol de Zecora, una vez dentro lo depositaron en la cama de Zecora, de ahí la Cebra empezó a tratar su herida limpiando con una esponja la sangre que le brotaba y le implantaba un medicamento gurú en ella, las niñas estaban en el afuera de la habitación sentadas en una banca que se encontraba en una esquina dentro de la casa

_**Scootaloo**_ – es una suerte que esa criatura sea delgada, de no haberlo sido no hubiéramos podido traerlo – dijo opinando

_**Sweetie belle**_ – ¿creen que se pondrá bien? – dijo preocupada

_**Applebloom**_ – no lo sé...todo dependerá de Zecora – dijo observando de reojo la habitación donde se encuentra Zecora y el ser bípedo

Pasaron unos minutos y Zecora salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia donde estaban las niñas

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¿Cómo se encuentra Zecora? – dijo bajándose de la banca

_**Zecora**_ – su herida no es nada grave, más el despertar de la criatura no se sabe – dijo con su tono típico de rimas

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿podemos verlo? – dijo bajándose de la banca

La zebra solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza para luego dirigirse a su caldero, las potrillas entraron a la habitación y observaron a la criatura bípeda aun desmayada en la cama con una gran venda en su cabeza

_**Applebloom**_ -¿no les parece extraño que estemos preocupadas por eso? Quiero decir ni siquiera sabemos que es o lo que pueda ser – dijo opinando

_**Sweetie belle**_ – de hecho tienes razón, no sabemos que es ni de donde proviene….¡y no le llames "eso" tal vez sea una criatura extraña que jama hallamos visto pero no te dirijas a él como si fuera una cosa! – dijo un poco molesta

_**Scootaloo**_ – parece que a alguien le g.u.s.t.a – dijo carcajeándose

_**Sweetie belle**_ – (sonrojada) - ¡¿Qué!?..n..NO, lo que quiero decir es que solo….bueno… solo estoy preocupada por el eso es todo – dijo aun sonrojada

_**Applebloom**_ – si te gusta – dijo apuntándola con el casco y con una sonrisa mientras serraba los ojos

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡QUE NO! – dijo irritada

_**Scootaloo y applebloom**_ – ¡que sí! – dijeron las 2 chocando sus mejillas con una gran sonrisa

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡QUE NO!

_**Scootaloo y applebloom**_ -¡que sí!

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡QUE NO!

_**Scootaloo y applebloom**_ -¡que sí!

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡QUE NO!

_**Zecora**_ –(entrando a la habitación) – ya niñas no griten, que si no la criatura se despertara y eso hará que se irrite – les aviso a las niñas – mejor vallan a casa y esperan a que la criatura despierte mañana – dijo apuntando a la puerta de entrada

Las niñas solo soltaron un pequeño "awwww" con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo, mientras se dirigían a la puerta e irse a su casa

* * *

**(Al Día Siguiente)(Punto De Vista Richar)**

Me estaba despertando pero la cabeza me dolía demasiado

_**Richar**_ –(abriendo los ojos) -¿do..donde estoy?...Auch, mi cabeza – dije levantándome y tocándome la cabeza – haaa?..¿tengo una venda en mi cabeza? – dije aun tocándome la cabeza – parece que alguien me encontró y me curo, ese golpe que me di si que fue muy fuerte, siento como si alguien me hubiera golpeado muy duro con un martillo – aun sobándose la cabeza – a todo esto ¿Dónde me encuentro? – observando sus alrededores - parece una réplica exacta a la casa de Zecora

_**¿?**_ – veo que despertarte, pequeño primate – se escuchó una voz alado mío

Volteo para ver de quien era la voz y hay estaba una Cebra parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, pero no cualquier Cebra era igualita a Zecora de la serie, yo solo fruncí el ceño y me levante de golpe

_**Richar**_ \- ¡muy bien YA BASTA! – dije irritado

_**Cebra**_ – umm? – dijo inclinando la cabeza

_**Richar**_ \- ¡YA ESTOY ARTO! – dije mientras pasaba a un lado de la Cebra y me dirigía al centro de la habitación

_**Cebra**_ –¿a que te refieres con arto, pequeño ser extraño? – dijo acercándose a mí y tocándome con su pata

_**Richar**_ \- ¡NO ME TOQUES! – dije apartándola de mi - ¡SAL, SAL DE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES!, DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI, QUE SEA BRONY NO TE DA DERECHOS A QUE JUEGUES CON MIS EMOCIONES – dije mirando hacia todos lados a ver si encontraba alguna cámara oculta - ¡Auch! – dije agarrándome la cabeza y poniéndome de rodillas

_**Cebra**_ – no sé de qué estás hablando?, pero esforzarte no debes, eso está claro – dijo acercándose a mí y poniendo un casco en mi hombro

_**Richar**_ – afff ¡Bien! – dije para luego voltear y verlas a los ojos con el ceño fruncido aparecer la asuste un poco por la forma en que la mire – si realmente eres "Zecora" quiero hacerte una pregunta – dije asiendo énfasis a su nombre

_**Cebra**_ – no sé cómo sabes mi nombre, pero a tu pregunta responderé sin temores – dijo la supuesta "Zecora"

_**Richar**_ – bien – dije para luego levantarme y cruzar los brazos – solo los Bronys sabemos esto, "cuando ibas al pueblo de ponyville, todos se escondían de ti ¿Por qué lo hacían?" – dije con una sonrisa y cerraba los ojos con la cara apuntando al techo ya que sabía que ningún bromista o AntiBrony podría responder esa pregunta ya que solo los Bronys sabíamos eso

_**Cebra**_ –no sé cómo sabes eso criatura, pero te responderé sin duda –se aclara la garganta – cuando iba al pueblo todos se escondía por ser distinta, pero gracias unas buenas amigas, con el pasar del tiempo ellos ya no me temían – decía la Cebra

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos y mi sonrisa se borró, ¡todo lo que dijo era cierto!, baje mi mirada hacia ella y luego me agache con los ojos entrecerrado para poder observarla mejor, empecé a tocarla por todos lados para ver si ella era de verdad

_**Cebra**_ \- ¡¿hey, que haces?!, pues si así es tu especie déjame decirte que no es nada admirable – dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mi

Yo aparte mis manos de ella después de manosearla, estaba impresionado, ¡ella si era real!

_**Richar**_ – lo..lo..lo siento Cr..Creo que se me paso la mano – dije sobándome la nuca y algo avergonzado

_**Zecora**_ – tus disculpas son aceptadas, con tal entre nosotros no pase nada – dijo con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – gracias Zecora – dije todavía un poco avergonzado por lo de hace un rato

_**Zecora**_ – eso me recuerda…como sabes mi nombre criatura extraña, pues hace rato despertaste y de mi nombre no te he dicho nada – dijo con una cara seria

_**Richar**_ –(en mi mente y nervioso) - ¡mierda ya la cague, piensa Richar piensa, no le puedes decir que las vi en una caricatura que parece ser de "niñas", quedaría avergonzado más de lo que estaba hace rato sin mencionar que les parecería raro de que ellos son una cosa imaginaria de donde yo vengo y de seguro no lo tomarían bien!

_**Zecora**_ – y bien? – pregunto desesperada para que yo le respondiera

_**Richar**_ – bueno yo… es queee – decía nervioso

_**Zecora**_ – es que?...¿que? – dijo con cara seria esperando que le diera una respuesta

_**Richar**_ – bueno veras –(en mi mente) – vamos Richar, piensa, piensa, ¡PIENSA RAPIDO! ummmm ¡YA SE!

_**Richar**_ -*suspiro* está bien te diré – dije sentándome para darle mi respuesta – veras lo que te puedo decir es que yo no vengo de este mundo sino de otro que es llamado por mi especie "tierra", en ese lugar nos llega una cierta información de este mundo, donde podemos observar todo lo que hacen acá, pero solo unos cuanto de mi especie los ven ya que la mayoría de ellos no les interesa o simplemente no les llama la atención, yo soy uno de ellos que observan este mundo, somos como una especie de "clan" que estamos esparcidos por todos los alrededores de mi mundo pero estando en secreto para que otros no nos hagan "Bullying" solo por verlos a ustedes, ese "clan" es llamado "Brony", lo cual como ya te dije soy uno de ellos, los vemos atreves de una pantalla de cristal que llamamos "televisor" y solo aquellos que los observan se unen a nosotros, es por eso que se tu nombre, no pienses que nos metemos en tu vida privada, eso está más haya de nuestros límites (excepto para algunos que crean sus propios clop) –(en mi mente) – mierda espero que se la trague - me decía eso ultimo a mi mismo algo nervioso

_**Zecora**_ – ummm, simplemente tu especie debe ser muy inteligente, para poder observarnos estando en un mundo diferente – dijo muy pensativa y colocando un casco en su barbilla

_**Richar**_ – entonces.. si me crees Zecora? – dije esperando su respuesta

_**Zecora**_ –(con una sonrisa) – pues claro que te creo mi estimado amigo

_**Richar**_ – gracias Zecora, no cabe duda que los de mi especie te calificaron como la mejor Shaman de todos – dije con una sonrisa

_**Zecora**_ – ojojojo pero que dices mi estimado ser bípedo, yo solo dije lo que hace un buen amigo – dijo un poco apenada por mi comentario

_**Richar**_ – una cosa más, mi especie se llama "humano", no me gusta mucho la palabra "bípedo", me hace sentir que me están diciendo mono – dije un con una cara seria y con una sonrisa

_**Zecora**_ – ojojo está bien mi estimado humano, ya sabes mi nombre eso está claro, pero puedo saber el tuyo si es de tu agrado – dijo extendiéndome el casco

_**Richar**_ – Richar – dije para después agarrar su casco y sacudirlo – puedes llamarme Richar, y muchas gracias por haberme encontrado y curado – dije para después soltar su casco y agarrármela cabeza que a un me dolía

_**Zecora **_– oh no no, lo de haberte curado eso si me he encargado, pero no fui yo quien te ha encontrado – dijo eso ultimo negando con su cabeza

_**Richar**_ –umm? Entonces.. ¿Quién fue el que me trajo aquí? – dije curioso

En ese momento tocan la puerta, Zecora se dirige a ella y la habré, puedo escuchar desde afuera las voces de unas niñas que logre identificar, Zecora vuelve pero esta vez trae a tres pequeñas potras detrás suyo, las cuales reconocí por la serie

_**Sweetie belle **_– ¡hola! ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo acercándose a mi

_**Richar**_ – un poco adolorido de la cabeza, pero creo que estoy bien jeje, ¡auch! – dije eso ultimo agarrándome la cabeza

_**Zecora**_ – ellas fueron las que te trajeron y encontraron, y desde entonces yo me he encargado – dijo señalando a las niñas

_**Applebloom –**_hola,mi nombre es Applebloom ellas son Sweetie belle y Scootaloo – dijo señalando a sus amigas

_**Applebloom, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo**_ \- ¡Y SOMOS LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! – gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo que parecía que la casa retumbo mientras se juntaban

_**Richar**_ – (en mi mente)- dios para ser tan pequeñas si que saben gritar

_**Richar**_ – mucho gusto mi nombre es Richar – dije mientras me metía el dedo meñique en la oreja por lo fuerte que gritaron

_**Applebloom**_ – vimos como estabas tirado en el suelo y lastimado, no podíamos dejarte ahí, asi que te trajimos aquí con Zecora para que te ayudara – dijo acercándose a mi

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias pequeñas, de no haber sido por ustedes de seguro ya sería almuerzo de alguna bestia jeje – dije acariciándole la melena a Applebloom

_**Applebloom**_ – (en su mente)- no sé por qué, pero me gusta la forma en que me acaricia la cabeza, se siente tan…relajante- se dijo así misma moviendo un poco la cola

_**Scootaloo**_ – oye dime ¿acaso fuiste tú quien mando a volar esas bestias? – decía algo emocionada

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¡SCOOTALOO!, se suponía que no debíamos hablar de lo sucedido – dijo molesta por su amiga que abrió el hocico

_**Scootaloo**_ – UPS jeje – dijo apenada por lo que dijo

_**Zecora**_ – dijeron que lo habían encontrado herido, más de las bestias ustedes no me habían dicho – dijo con cara seria dirigiéndose a las niñas

_**Sweetie belle**_ – perdónanos Zecora, es que no queríamos meternos en problemas, resulto que unas bestias lo estaban rodeando a el – dijo apuntándome – nosotras estábamos escondidas en un arbusto observando todo, pero luego una extraña ráfaga de viento salió de su boca…¿creo?...y que mando a volar a las bestias muy lejos – decía deprimida por pensar que la regañarían

_**Zecora**_ – ummm bueno lo importante es que ustedes llegaron en una pieza, y eso para mí es un alivio sin ningún problema – dijo sentándose con los ojos cerrados – pero ¿no entiendo a que se refieren con ráfaga de viento?, si soy honesta me están confundiendo – dijo algo pensativa por lo que dijeron las niñas

_**Richar**_ \- ¿una ráfaga de viento expulsada de mi boca?¿no recuerdo a ver…? ¡Espera! – Me puse a pensar – cuando vieron esa ráfaga, ¿no habrán escuchado alguna palabra provenir de mí? – dije dirigiéndome a las niñas

_**Applebloom**_ – pues si dijiste algo como..¿fudu?..¿fodo?..¿fadu? – dijo intentando recordar las palabras

_**Richar**_ \- fu ro dah!? – le dije intentando ver si ese era la palabra que intentaba decir

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¡si eso!, Dijiste esas palabras y luego sacaste esa ráfaga – dijo feliz porque acepte en lo que dije

_**Richar**_ – (en mi mente) – no puedo créelo ¡USE EL "FU RO DAH"! Pero no lo entiendo?, se supone que eso es de un Videojuego, además ¿cómo pude a ver usado ese poder si ni siquiera tengo sangre de dragón? ¿Acaso era eso lo que se refería mi abuela con "don especial"?...si eso es asi me pregunto.. ¿qué más cosas puedo hacer?... Este mundo es mágico y aquí casi todo es posible – dije muy pensativo

Estaba tan concentrado en mi mente que no me di cuenta que estaba poniendo cara de idiota como sacar la lengua, sonreír como psicópata, poner cara de pato, sacar los dientes mientras pensaba en cada cosa, las niñas me miraban con una cara de WTF mientras aún estaba pensando en que más podía hacer, las niñas no aguantaron y se echaron a reír por lo cómico que me veía

_**Scootaloo**_ – PUAHAHAHAHAHA QUE GRACIOSO SE VE PONIENDO ESA CARAS – dijo cayéndose al suelo y agarrándose el estómago por tanta risa

_**Applebloom**_ –AJAJAJAJAJAJA si se ve muy gracioso AJAJAJAJAJA – dijo también cayendo y golpeando el suelo

_**Sweetie belle**_ – ajajajaja ya chicas – dijo para luego acercarse a mi – oye ¿estas bien? Estas muy pensativo jijiji – dijo mientras me jalaba el pantalón

_**Richar **_– ¿HA?..¿que?...¿como?...¿cuando? – dije volteando para todos lados volviendo a la normalidad - ¡Auch! – dije agarrándome la cabeza

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¿aun te duele la cabeza? – dijo preocupada

_**Richar**_ –(sobándome la cabeza) – si pero descuida, no es nada grave solo necesito un poco de tiempo y descansar para poder curarme por completo – dije agachándome y acariciándole la crin

_**Sweetie belle**_ – (en su mente) – esto se siente tan bien, la forma en que acaricia mi crin es muy relajante, es como si sintiera un masaje en mi cabeza – se dijo así misma mientras movía un poco su cola

_**Richar**_ – bueno, gracias por la ayuda pero me tengo que ir – dije para luego levantarme

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si aún no estas de todo curado, además ¿a dónde iras? – dijo algo preocupada

_**Richar**_ \- la verdad, si te soy sincero no tengo idea a donde, acabo de llegar de un mundo a otro y apenas conozco los alrededores, ustedes también deberían irse, de seguro sus hermanas están preocupadas – dije eso de ultimo apuntando a las niñas

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¿a qué te refieres con a ver llegado de un mundo a otro? Y ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos hermanas, nosotras no te hemos dicho nada de eso? – dijo con curiosidad

Yo puse mi mirada en la de Zecora y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, me senté y luego me puse a explicarle a las niñas lo mismo que le explique ha Zecora hace un rato

_**Applebloom**_ – entonces ¿vienes de otro mundo? – dijo poniendo su casco en su barbilla

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¿pueden observar lo que hacemos incluso estando en otro planeta? – volteando su cabeza un poco

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿y ya sabias quienes éramos nosotras antes de presentarnos? – dijo pensativa

_**Richar**_ – si, si y SI – dije afirmando todas sus preguntas

_**Scootaloo**_ – eso...es...¡ASOMBROSO! – decía muy emocionada

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡tienes que venir con nosotras a ponyville!¡de segura las demás querrán conocerte sobre todo una pony que conozco! – dijo agarrándome de la mano con su casco

_**Richar**_ – déjame adivinar, pinki pie ¿cierto? – dije pensando en esa pony misteriosa

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¿Cómo es que..?..¡Ha! cierto lo avía olvidado jeje – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca – ¡aun así tienes que venir con nosotras! – dijo jalándome de la mano

_**Richar**_ – no lo se niñas, no quiero causar alboroto en ponyville, solo porque soy diferente – dije algo desanimado

_**Applebloom**_ – oh vamos, a zecora le paso eso mismo y terminaron aceptándola – dijo con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – si lo sé pero es que….¿no se?….como que no me convence aun así ir allí – dije aun desanimado

_**Scootaloo**_ – vamos no seas así

_**Applebloom, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo**_ – ¡porfiiiiiiiiis! – dijeron las 3 muy cerca de mi mientras ponían una cara de cachorrito y agrandaban sus ojos en forma de suplica

_**Richar**_ – *suspiro* vale está bien iré, pero por favor no pongan esas caras – dije resignado – por cierto ¿alguien vio mi mochila? – pregunte viendo para todos lados

_**Zecora**_ \- aquí tienes – dándome la mochila que saco de no sé dónde – todas tus pertenencias se encuentran adentro, no te preocupes nadie la ha abierto

_**Richar**_ – gracias zecora – decía mientras me ponía la mochila en mi espalda – bueno mejor nos vamos niñas, aprovechemos el día antes de que se haga de noche, según recuerdo cuando eso pasa el lugar es aún más peligroso – dije para luego dirigirme a la puerta de entrada y luego abrirla

Había salido y las niñas me estaban siguiendo, Zecora estaba en la puerta de la entrada despidiéndonos con su casco para después entrar y cerrar la puerta, yo seguía mi camino con las niñas a mis lados, aun no podía creer que me estuviera en equestria, de seguro en este momento soy la envidia de todos los bronys, estaba en un mundo de fantasía, MI mundo de fantasías, por fin mi sueños se hicieron realidad, solo espero que más adelante todo salga bien

**Narrador:** Richar emprendió su pequeño viaje a ponyville ¿Cómo lo tomara el pueblo al verlo? ¿podrá vivir en paz en su mundo de fantasías? Lo que no sabe es que un mal fue despertado y ahora acecha entre las sombras (se escucha una risa malévola) Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…


	4. Preguntas

_**HOLA MUNDO ANTES DE COMENZAR LA HISTORIA QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTO EMPIEZA DESPUÉS DEL FINAL DE LA 4TA TEMPORADA UNA VEZ QUE DERROTAN A TIREK, COMO AÚN NO SABEMOS CÓMO SERÁ LA TEMPORADA 5, MODIFICARE ALGUNAS COSAS EN LA HISTORIA PARA HACERLA MÁS REAL AUNQUE NO SEA CIERTO**_

_**OTRA COSA, TALVEZ MI ORTOGRAFIA NO SEA MUY BUENA Y PUEDE QUE ME EQUIBOQUE EN VARIAS COSAS, SI ENCUENTRAN ALGO QUE ES CONFUSO O NO ENTIENDAN, PORFAVOR SOLO MANDEMELO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO PARA PODER CORREGIR ESE HERROR O ACOMODARLO, Y LO DEL OPENING….BUENO…CREO QUE ME ADELANTE UN POCO EN HACER QUE PIENSEN COMO ES EL PERSONAJE, PERO SOLO LO COLOQUE PARA DARLE MAS REALISMO A LA HISTORIA, POR EL MOMENTO DEJARE EL OPENING EN TODOS LOS CAPITULO, POR SI QUIEREN ESCUCHARLO, MAS ADELANTE SOLO TIENEN QUE IMAGINARCE LOS PODERES QUE VA OPTENIENDO EL PERSONAJE**_

_**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO LEER LA HISTORIA**_

_**Opening de la historia:** Shion Kaito - Rolling Girl [Fansub Español]_

_watch?v=4RSTRVoGAro_

* * *

_**(Punto de vista richar)**_

Me encontraba caminado por el bosque Everfree junto con las niñas hasta la salida, tenía una cara de fastidio y aburrimiento, resultaba que las niñas me estaban haciéndo varias preguntas mientras saltaban, se ponían delante de mí para llamar mi atención o se montaban en mi espalda y yo estaba tratando de aguantas y no explotar por el estrés, seguía caminado mientras mantenía una mano agarrando de mi mochila en mi espalda mientras intentaba apagar mi cerebro por tantas preguntas

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¿Por qué caminas en 2 patas?

_**Sweetie belle **_\- ¿Por qué eres delgado?

_**Scootaloo**_ -¿tienes otros poderes?

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¿cómo llegaste a este mundo?

_**Sweetie belle **_\- ¿porque usas tanta ropa?... no digo que te veas mal, claro que se te ve bien, de seguro a mi hermana le encantaría

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¿Por qué no tienes pelaje excepto en tu cabeza?

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¿qué tan inteligente es tu especie?

_**Sweetie belle **_\- ¿tienes cutie mark?

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¿Qué son esas pequeñas extremidades que tienes en tus patas delanteras?

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¿te gustan las manzanas?

_**Sweetie belle **_-¿te gusta la moda?

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¿Qué tan veloz eres corriendo?

Ya no podía seguir, eran demasiadas preguntas, algunas intentaba responderlas pero cuando pensaba en que iba a decirles, otra me daba una pregunta diferente y no podía hacer nada, no podía aguantar más me voltee mirándolas a ellas que se encontraban detrás mío y luego explote

_**Richar**_ – no lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé y..¡YA CALLENSE! –grite ya irritado

Las niñas dejaron de hablar una vez que les grite y se sentaron de golpe mientras miraban el suelo, parecían que querían llorar

_**Richar**_ – no no no no no no NO lloren – decia acercándome a ellas y agachándome

_**Sweetie belle**_ -*snif* pero *snif* te acabas de enojar con nosotras *snif* - dijo mientras me miraba y se les formaban unas lágrimas en sus ojos

Al ver esa mirada triste sentí que algo me apuñalo el alma, ¡¿QUE CLACE DE MONSTRUO SOY, COMO PUDE GRITARLES A UNAS NIÑAS?!, sobre todo que ellas son mis pequeñas alborotadoras favoritas

_**Richar**_ – no estoy molesto – dije mientras le limpiaba las lagrimitas que se le formaban

_**Applebloom**_ \- *snif* en *snif* ¿enserio? *snif* - dijo mirándome también con pequeñas lagrimas

_**Richar**_ – si enserio, es solo que tantas preguntas me volvieron loco, además no me dejaban responder ninguna ya que después otra me interrumpía, por eso no dejaban responder y al final hicieron que reaccionara así – dije mientras me acercaba a ella y les limpiaba las lagrimitas

_**Scootaloo**_ –podrías perdonarnos? – mientras ponía una cara de puchero

_**Richar**_ – awwwwwww – dije para después agarrar a las tres y darles un tierno abrazo grupal – no puedo enojarme con ustedes, son demasiados tiernas para poder hacer eso – decía para después sepárame de ella

Cuando me separe y las vi, observe que tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, al parecer ese último comentario que les dije las pusos así, yo solo me saque una pequeña carcajada y puse mi mano en la crin de Scootaloo para después acariciársela y hacer que no se sienta triste

_**Scootaloo**_ –(en su mente) – WOW, esto se siente tan bien, es tan relajante – se dijo a si misma mientras movía un poco la cola

Sweetie belle y Applebloom al observar a Scootaloo que estaba feliz por ser acariciada por mi mano arrugaron la cara, creo que no le gustaba que hiciera eso o no sé qué será

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¡oye yo también me siento triste todavía! – mientras se apuntaba ella misma

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡si igual yo! – decia también apuntándose ella misma

_**Richar**_ – jeje vale vale – dije con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos

Solté mi mano de Scootaloo y puse mis dos manos en la Applebloom y Sweetie belle, ellas al sentir la caricia de mis manos empezaron a mover la cola un poco

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¡HEY! No es justo – decia cruzándose de patas y arrugando la cara

_**Richar**_ – vale niñas no peleen – dije para dejar de acariciarlas y levantarme

Creo que cuando deje de hacer eso escuche un pequeño (awwumm) al parecer no querían que dejara de hacer eso ¿enserio les gusta que las acaricie? Pero si e visto en la serie como sus hermanas lo hacen y ellas no dicen nada ¿acaso será porque tengo dedos? La verdad no se

_**Richar**_ – sigamos niñas, no queremos que la noche nos agarre – mientras observaba el cielo y ver que el sol casi se ocultaba

Seguíamos caminando por el bosque, ya podía ver a la lejanía la salida, de ahí apresuramos un poco el paso para poder salir, una vez fuera del bosque observe con impresión desde lejos la ciudad de ponyville, pero eso no era lo que me impresionaba, si no el "castillo" que se encontraba en ponyville, parecía un enorme árbol pero este estaba hecho de cristal, no me cabía duda que era el castillo de la "princesa twilight sparkle", siempre quise ver el interior de ese lugar pero solamente pude observar el centro del lugar donde estaban los tronos de las manes 6

_**Richar**_ –(silbido de impresión) – ¡increíble! Eso significa que ya abrieron el cofre y twilight ya es la princesa de la amistad junto con sus amigas ¿cierto? – dije preguntándole a las niñas

_**Applebloom**_ – sip, ella y las demás viven ahora en el castillo, claro que a pesar de vivir hay prefieren estar más en sus antiguos hogares – decía mientras observaba el castillo

_**Richar**_ \- ¿enserio?, a pesar de que viven en un castillo, prefieren vivir en sus antiguos hogares?...JA, si fuera yo preferiría quedarme hay – dije apuntando el castillo

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡venga vamos que se nos hace tarde! – decía mientras me agarraba del brazo y me jalaba

_**Richar**_ \- ¡está bien Sweetie belle, pero deja de jalarme! –decía mientras me jalaba

* * *

**(Ponyville)**

Seguíamos caminando por el camino que nos llevaba a ponyville estábamos cerca del pequeño puente que conecta al pueblo, estaba cerca del pequeño puente cuando desde lejos de mi posición observo como dos ponis se acercan hacia donde estaba yo y las niñas, la poni de la derecha es una unicornio de pelaje color verde azulado claro y crin celeste verdoso con una línea blanca, su cutie mark es de una lyra y la pony de izquierda es una pony de tierra de pelaje color crema y su crin era de 2 tonalidades un azul oscuro de un lado y del otro un rosado claro tenia de cutie mark 3 caramelos, como todo brony ya sabía quiénes eran

_**Richar**_ – (en mi mente) – heee pero si son lyra y Bon Bon….espera….(pensando)….MIERDA ES LYRA – dije para después saltar del pequeño puentecito en el que cruzábamos y me metí debajo de él

Mientras yo estaba debajo del puente pude escuchar como ellas estaban pasando por encima del puente y escuchaba su conversación

**_¿?_** – te digo Bon Bon enserio, ¡estoy muy segura de que los humanos existen! - decía la pony verde azulada mientras las escuchaba desde abajo

**_Bon Bon _**– afff, por milésima vez Lyra, es imposible que eso a lo que llames "humanos" pueda existir – le respondió la pony de color crema

_**Lyra**_ – JUM, yo se que existen y algún día lo demostrare

_**Bon Bon **_– sigue soñando Lyra –dijo mientras se alejaban – sigue soñando

Yo estaba todavía debajo del puentecito esperando a que estén lo suficientemente lejos para poder salir

_**Richar**_ \- *suspiro*

_**¿?**_-¿Por qué te esconde? – se escuchó una voz en mi oreja

_**Richar**_ –¡ DAAAAAHHH¡ - dije gritando mientras me caía de lado por el susto, volteo y observo de quien es esa voz

_**Richar**_ – Applebloom no me asustes así, por poco pensé que eras lyra – decía mientras me levantaba y me sacudía el polvo

_**Applebloom**_ – Ups perdón jeje….pero ¿que tiene lyra?, ella es una buena pony, no sé por qué te preocupas, si ya sabes su nombre entonces ya debes saber cómo es ella – dijo confusa por mi reacción

_**Richar**_ – pues ¿acaso no escuchaste su conversación? – decía confuso

_**Applebloom**_ – amm pues sí, escuche que hablaban de una cosa llamada humanos, normal mente siempre la escuchamos hablar de eso pero nadie le cree, así que a veces pensamos que está un poco loquita jijiji – dijo eso de ultimo moviendo su casco por su cabeza en señal de estar loquita

_**Richar**_ \- …¬¬ pues deberían de hacerle más caso a ella – dije con cara seria

_**Applebloom**_ – amm? ¿Por qué lo dices? – decía confundida

_**Richar**_ – creo que olvide mencionarles a ustedes que MI especie se LLAMA "Humanos" – dije asiendo énfasis a mi especie

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¡¿ENSERIO?! – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos – pero si en realidad eres un humano… ¿Por qué te escondes de lyra?, ella conoce tu especie, seguro tu y ella se llevarían bien, ¿no veo cual es el problema? - decía mientras ponia un casco en su barbilla y estando un poco pensativa

_**Richar**_ – es exactamente por eso que me escondo de ella – dije con cara seria

_**Applebloom**_ \- a qué te refieres? No entiendo la pregunta? – dijo eso ultimo negando con la cabeza

Yo solo me siento, me cruzo de brazos y cierro los ojos para poder pensar mejor y explicarle las cosas a Applebloom, doy un suspiro y empiezo mi explicación

_**Richar**_ -veras, Lyra conoce mi especie pero por lo que veo ella no ha podido demostrar que nosotros existimos, sin mencionar que twilight también sabe de mi especie ya que ella viajo a mi mundo cuando una pony llamada "sunset shimmer" robo su corona y fue tras ella cruzando un portal que conectaba a mi mundo pero creo que ella quiso mantenerlo en secreto y no le contó a nadie, por lo tanto si Lyra me conocen este momento, tal vez demuestre que ella siempre tuvo la razón y con eso la ayudaría, pero al final me bombardeara con tantas preguntas sobre mí especie y mi mundo, la cual yo ni podría soportar sobre todo porque tengo la cabeza lastimada - dije eso ultimo apuntando mi cabeza vendada - es por eso que me escondo de ella–(en mi mente) – si estas tres niñas casi me sacan los sesos por las orejas por tantas preguntas entonces me imagino a lyra –decía aun con los ojos cerrados

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, abro un solo ojo y la observo con este a applebloom, lo único que podía ver era que ella tenía los ojos igual que derpy, ¿acaso le explote el cerebro con tanta información? Creo que es muy obvio ya que ella es solo es una potrilla, la única que podría almacenar tanta información seria Twilight

_**¿?**_-¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí escondidos? – se escuchó una voz detrás de mi

_**Richar**_ \- ¡DAAAHHHH! – dije gritando y dando un salto para después abrazar a Applebloom, volteo y veo que esa voz era de Sweetie belle y Scootaloo estaba detrás de ella

_**Richar**_ -*suspiro* ¿es que solo se empeñan en asustarme o qué? – dije aun abrazando a Applebloom

_**Scootaloo**_ – emm, Richar ¿creo que estas asfixiando a Applebloom? – dijo apuntando a Applebloom

_**Richar**_ – ¿porque lo dices? – volteo hacia Applebloom y veo que esta roja en la cabeza – ups perdón Applebloom no fue mi intención asfixiarte – decía soltándola

_**Applebloom**_ – am no, no es eso, es solo que ….am – dijo agachando su cabeza mientras aún estaba roja

_**Richar**_ –umm? Que cosa? – dije inclinando mi cabeza un poco

_**Applebloom**_ – no nada, no es nada – dijo para después volver a la normalidad - ¡HEY chicas sabían que la especie de Richar son los humanos que tanto menciona lyra! – dijo para evitar hablar del tema

_**Sweetie belle**_ -¡¿enserio?! – dijo sorprendida

_**Richar**_ – amm pues sí, solo que a la única que le dije de mi especie fue a Zecora – decía mientras ponía mi dedo índice en la barbilla

_**Scootaloo**_ – entonces ¿porque no conoces a lyra? de seguro te llevaras bien con ella ya que siempre estuvo interesada en tu especie – decía con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – como le dije a Applebloom (si es que me entendió), no quiero que me bombardeen con tantas preguntas sobre mi especie, estoy seguro que eso es lo que hará ella y no quiero tener dolor de cabeza más de lo normal – dije levantándome del suelo – bueno, mejor sigamos nuestro camino, de seguro esto será una "Bienvenida Normal" – dije eso ultimo con sarcasmo

Salimos debajo del puente y caminamos directo por las calles de ponyville, se podían observar a varios ponys yendo de un lugar a otro, algunos en sus propios negocios y otros comprando

Justo cuando pasábamos por ahí todos pusieron sus miradas fijas en nosotros pero me observaban más a mí con una cara de impresión, era justamente la reacción que me esperaba, yo y las niñas no detuvimos a mitad del camino y solo puse una sonrisa mientras serraba mis ojos para luego levantar mi mano y decir "HOLA" a los ciudadanos, pero después decir esas palabras…..OH sorpresa, todos empezaron a gritar y a correr por todos lados, podía escuchar como algunos ponys mientras corrían decían "que horror un monstruo"… "princesa sálvenos"… "pobre niñas esa criatura debe tenerlas bajo su control"… y unos que otros gritos

Después de tanto alboroto, todos los ponys se metieron a sus casas mientras cerraban las puertas, ventanas, cerraban cortinas, incluso metían sus macetas de flores y tapetes que decían "bienvenido" que estaban justamente en la entrada de sus puertas, todo el lugar se había vaciado, parecía un pueblo fantasma, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento y creo que hasta vi una bola de heno pasar por ahí

Las niñas y yo estábamos hay parado mientras teníamos una gota en nuestras cabezas tipo anime

_**Richar**_ \- *suspiro* ven, les dije que esto era exactamente lo que iba a pasar – dije con la mirada al suelo

_**Applebloom**_ – ¿no lo entiendo?, creí que ya habían superado su miedo después de lo de Zecora – dijo confundida

_**Richar**_ – seguro debe ser porque soy más alto que ellos, soy algo que nunca han visto en su vida y tengo una venda casi ensangrentada en mi cabeza – dije con sarcasmo mientras nombraba las opciones con mis dedos

_**Sweetie belle **_– pero ¿esa no es la razón para que ellos piensen que eres un monstruo?, además yo pienso todo lo contrario yo creo que eres lindo y bueno –decia con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba la pierna

Ese comentario iso que me sonrojara mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa, me rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice y cerraba los ojos, pero ese momento incomodo no duro mucho ya que sentí que la tierra en donde estábamos parados estaba siendo sacudida, observo al frente mío y veo a varios soldados de la guardia real galopando a hacia nosotros

_**Soldado**_ – ¡ALTO AHÍ CRIATURA! – dijo desde lejos mientras se acercaba

_**Richar**_ – ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS?¡..¡¿ COMO LLEGARON AQUÍ TAN RAPIDO SI CANTERLOT ESTA MUY LEJOS Y SEGÚN TENGO ENTENDIDO SON COMO HORAS EN LLEGAR DE ALLA HASTA AQUÍ!? – dije con nerviosismo

_**Applebloom**_ – desde que el castillo esta en ponyville ahora la princesa twilight tiene soldados – dijo apuntando el castillo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Y HAORA ME LO DICES! – decía observando a Applebloom

_**Scootaloo**_ -¿y si mejor corremos? – decía mientras observaba a los guardias acercarse

_**Sweetie belle**_ – yo diría que si – decía con cara inocente

Una vez que Sweetie belle dijo eso ultimo los cuatros salimos corriendo por donde veníamos

_**Soldado**_ \- ¡ALTO EN EL NOMBRE DE LA PRINCESA! – exclamo mientras nos perseguían

_**Richar**_ – algo me dice, que solo me persiguen a mí – decía mientras observaba de reojo a la guardia mientras corría

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo mientras me observaba

_**Richar, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo**_ \- *¬¬

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¿Qué?

_**Richar**_ – saben qué? , mejor sepárense, estoy seguro que ellos me perseguirán, ustedes ocúltense, nos vemos al rato,... ¿si es que lo logro? - decía eso ultimo colocando un dedo en su labio inferior mientras observaba el cielo

Una vez dicho eso las niñas se separaron de mí y se ocultaron, como había previsto la guardia si me estaba siguiendo mientras yo intentaba hacer lo posible para escapar de ellos o por al menos despistarlos

* * *

_**(Posiciones De Cámara Encendidas)**_

_**(coloquen esto para la persecución watch?v=2LKfDIrMEF4 si se les complica coloque "Benny Hill persecución")**_

*Se ve al joven corriendo entre las calles de ponyville y se lanza dentro de un barril que se encuentra por ahí mientras se tapaba y los soldados pasan de largo, el joven destapa el barril y se asoma para ver que se alejaron y suelta un suspiro, voltea su cabeza y observa a otro soldado que lo mira con el ceño fruncido, el joven solo sonríe y sale disparado de ahí

*Se ve al joven sentado en una banca en el parque con un periódico sosteniéndolo mientras se tapa la cara y los soldados pasan por su izquierda de largo, el joven baja el periódico y los observa de reojo mientras tiene una cara de "NOT BAD" para después salir disparado a su derecha

*Se ve al joven entrar en la casa de rarity y se posa en el ventanal fingiendo ser un maniquí, los guardias están en la parte de afuera del ventanal mirando al joven fingiendo ser un maniquí con una cara de "¿cree que vamos a caer en eso o qué?" , el joven se da un "facepalm" al recordar que el no es un pony y es muy fácil identificarlo, el joven solo sonríe con nerviosismo para después salir disparado de ese lugar

*Se ve al joven meterse en un "HOTEL" mientras es perseguido por la guardia, por el pasillo del hotel se ven 8 habitaciones, 4 puertas a la izquierda y 4 puertas a la derecha

El joven se mete en la 1 puerta mientras los guardias lo seguían

El joven sale por la 3 puerta mientras es perseguido por la guardia y se mete en la 5 puerta

El joven sale por 6 puertas mientras se mete en 7 y la guardia sale por la 8 mientras se meten por la 4

El joven sale montado de caballito en un guardia y otros guardias montados en una balsa mientras reman, un guardia saliendo montado en un monociclo, el joven saliendo con un tutu, los guardias corriendo de cabeza, un oso haciendo malabares, un guardia montado en una carretilla siendo empujado por el joven, un guardia volando con la hélice de "tanque" (la mascota de raimbow dash), el joven disfrazado de gorila, los guardias disfrazados de princesa _**(N.A valla persecución no? XD)**_

El joven sale por la puerta 8 para ver que ya no lo están persiguiendo y suelta un suspiro, los guardias salen por todas las puertas posicionados en modo de ataque, el joven se da cuenta, se asusta y sale corriendo fuera del hotel mientras los guardias lo perseguían

_**(posición de cámara apagadas)(ya pueden quitar la música)**_

* * *

_**(Narración tercera persona)**_

Mientras tanto las niñas ya habían salido de su escondite y volvieron al lugar donde estaban parados hace rato

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¿alguien vio a Richar? – pregunto a sus amigas mientras observaba para todos lados

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¡HAY! Justo ahí viene – decía apuntando al joven

_**(Punto de vista Richar)**_

Aún seguía corriendo mientras la guardia real me perseguía, fui directo hacia donde estaban las niñas hace un rato y me escondí detrás de ellas, me era vergonzoso esconderme detrás de unas potrillas pero no podía escapar de la guardia, así que ellas eran mi única solución, los soldados llegaron hacia mi posición y entre ellos uno de los soldados la cual era un unicornio que tenía el pelaje blanco nada mas ya que no podía ver su crin ni su cutie mark debido a la armadura, se pone frente a los demás soldados y dice

_**Saldado#1**_ -¡EN EL NOMBRE DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH SPARKLE, QUEDAS BAJO ARRESTO POR SECUESTRO Y MANIPULACION DE NIÑOS INOCENTES! – exclamo apuntándome

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿QUE?!...WOW wow wow, espera un minuto tiempo fuera, yo vine aquí solo de paso, además yo no eh secuestrado ni manipulado a nadie, ellas solo me acompañaban ¿cierto niñas? – le decía eso ultimo viendo a las niñas

_**Sweetie belle**_ – SI, solo queríamos mostrarle el pueblo eso es todo – decía mientras me agarraba de la pierna

_**Soldado#2**_ – señor, seguro están siendo manipuladas por esa cosa para que digan eso de el – dijo otro soldado, Pegaso, de pelaje marrón susurrándole al primero, pero igual que el otro no se podía ver su crin ni cutie mark por la armadura

_**Soldado#1**_ – ¡¿crees que nos dejaremos engañar?!,¡ no somos idiotas, de seguro las tienes bajo algún hechizo de control mental, así que hacemos esto por las buenas o por las malas! – decía de una forma autorizada y directa

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué?...pe..pe...pero yo no – no me dejo terminar la frase ya que me interrumpió

_**Soldado#1**_ – muy bien si no lo quieres hacer por las buenas, entonces será por las malas ¡soldados! ¡ATAKEN! – dijo dándole las ordenes a sus soldados

Inmediatamente todos los soldados saltaron para poder atacarme, todo se veía en cámara lenta, yo solo pude abrazar fuerte a las niñas para poder protegerlas mientras cerraba los ojos y así hacer que ningún soldado las lastimara

_**Richar**_ –(en mi mente) – como desearía algo que los detuviera y nos protegiera – dije mientras abrazaba más fuerte a las niñas

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué paso?.. ya era para que me hubieran atacado – dije aun con los ojos cerrados

Lentamente abro los ojos para ver que todo está oscuro, me levanto y golpeo mi cabeza con algo duro

_**Richar**_ -¡HAYAYAYAYAYAYAIIIIIIIIIIII! COMO DUELE – mientras me sobaba la cabeza

_**Applebloom**_\- Richar ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? – se escuchó la voz de applebloom

_**Richar**_ –¿ Applebloom? ¿eres tu? – dije tocando mis al redores para luego tocar algo peludo

_**Sweetie belle**_ – jijijijiji basta me haces cosquillas jiji

_**Richar**_ – ha eres tu Sweetie belle, creí que eras Applebloom – dije dejando de tocarla

_**Scootaloo**_ -¿Dónde estamos? No puedo ver nada – dijo

_**Richar**_ –¿ también estas aquí Scootaloo?...pues si te soy sincero no tengo idea ¿pareciera como si estuviéramos encerrados? – decía mientras tocaba mis alrededores y ver que solo podía tocar piedra o tierra por todas parte

_**(Narración tercera persona)**_

Mientras tanto justo en el lugar donde deberían estar el joven y las niñas, se encuentra un pequeño domo/muro hecho de tierra y piedras, algunos soltados estaban estampados en ese domo/muro los cuales eran los que habían saltado hacia el joven, mientras que los demás soldados que aún no habían atacado estaban impresionados al ver que había un domo/muro justo en ese lugar

_**Soldado#2**_ – co..co..¿Cómo es que apareció ese domo de tierra de la nada? – dijo apuntando al domo

_**Soldado#1**_ – ¡maldición, de seguro esa criatura lo hiso! – decía irritado mientras dio un fuerte golpe con su pata en la tierra

_**¿?**_ \- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – se escuchó una voz detrás de los soldados

Inmediatamente todos los soldados voltearon para ver acercarse a su posición a una alicornio de pelaje morado, crin azul oscuro y 2 líneas de color lila y morado oscuro, con una cutie mark de una estrella de 6 puntas y 6 pequeñas estrellas alrededor de ella

_**Soldado#1**_ –¡princesa twilight sparkle! – dijo haciendo una reverencia

A pesar de que twilight ya era princesa, no era de su gusto recibir reverencias u otros sermones de la realeza, pero se mantenía firme solo por su título de princesa

_**Twilight**_ – ¿que es eso de allí? – decía apuntando al domo de tierra

_**Soldado#1**_ – mi princesa, una criatura apareció en ponyville y en este momento tiene a tres potrillas consigo como rehenes, sospechamos que esa criatura hiso ese domo y en este momento creemos que se encuentra hay adentro junto con las potrillas – dijo como todo un soldado

_**Twilight**_ – déjenme esto a mí, yo me encargo – dijo mientras se acercaba al domo de tierra

Los demás soldados que rodeaban el domo y los que estaban estampados en él se bajaron y se hicieron a un lado para dejarle paso a su princesa, una vez que se apartaron la princesa se detuvo justo frente al domo

_**Twilight**_ – (aclarándose la garganta) – como princesa de la amistad, exijo saber quien se atreve a interferir en mis dominios – dijo actuando "formal"

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¿twilight?...¿twilight eres tú? – se escuchó del otro lado del domo

_**Twilight**_ \- ¿Applebloom?..Pero..¿Qué haces ahí dentro? – dijo inclinado un poco la cabeza

_**Applebloom**_ – no soy la única, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo también se encuentran aquí conmigo

_**Twilight**_ \- ¿Quién las tiene aprisionadas ahí dentro? – decía algo molesta

_**Applebloom**_ – no estamos aprisionadas, es solo que cuando íbamos al castillo con un nuevo amigo, llego la guardia y empezaron a corretearlo, una vez que volvió hacia nosotras ellos se abalanzaron a él y lo asustaron, y después apareció este domo, en este momento él también se encuentra con nosotras – explico del otro lado del domo

_**Twilight**_ -¿enserio?..umm, ¿puedes pasarme a tu amigo?, quiero hablar con el

_**Applebloom**_ – si claro, solo no seas tan dura con el,….oye Richar la princesa twilight quiere hablarte – se escuchó del otro lado del domo

_**Richar**_ – amm…ho..hola señorita twilight – se escuchó al joven del otro lado del domo

Twilight al escuchar la palabra "señorita" no pudo evitar sacar un pequeño rubor de sus mejillas, la cual le parecía extraño ya que ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, por lo tanto entendió que esa criatura con solo decir esas palabras no le era una amenaza, ella sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el rubor y volver a la normalidad

_**Twilight**_ – hola, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre? – decía de una forma tranquila

_**Richar**_ – m..mi nombre es Ri..Richar señorita twilight – se escuchó del otro lado del muro

_**Twilight**_ – dime Richar, ¿fuiste tú quien iso este domo de tierra?

_**Richar**_ – técnicamente, ¿creo que si?

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¡¿ACASO NO ES INCREIBLE?! – se escuchó emocionada del otro lado del muro

_**Twilight**_ – a qué te refieres con "crees"? ¿Fuiste o no fuiste tú?

_**Richar**_ – bueno si, si fui yo

_**Twilight**_ – excelente, ahora dime ¿puedes quitar este muro?, me es muy incómodo hablarle a una pared ¿sabes?– dijo examinando el muro

_**Richar**_ – primero, aleja a tus guardias, no quiero que me vuelvan a perseguir

Inmediatamente twilight les dio una señal a sus guardias para que se retiraran, cada uno obedeció dándole una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar

_**Twilight**_ – listo, ya se fueron – decía observando el domo

_**Richar**_ – excelente

**Twilight** – y bien? – dijo impaciente

_**Richar**_ – y bien qué, que me cuentas? – se escuchó en tono burlón

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡¿VAS A QUITAR EL MURO O NO?! – grito desesperada

_**Richar**_ – si sobre eso….no….tengo idea de cómo hacerlo XD

Después de escuchar ese comentario las niñas incluso Twilight se tiraron al suelo por la boba respuesta, se podía ver al joven con los ojos cerrados y la lengua afuera mientras se daba un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza la cual le dolió por tenerla herida

_**Twilight**_ \- *suspiro* a ver, apártense del muro, voy a destruirlo con un rayo – advirtió mientras se paraba y cargaba su cuerno

Las niñas y Richar hicieron caso a la advertencia de twilight y se pusieron del otro lado del muro, mientras tanto Twilight se avía colocado a una cierta distancia entre el muro y ella, empezó a cargar su cuerno la cual manaba un aura de color morado, agacho su cabeza apuntando al muro y lanzo con fuerza el rayo, se escuchó una gran explosión una vez que impacto el rayo con el muro, donde después levanto una gran cantidad de polvo haciendo que apenas y se pudiera ver el domo, una vez que el polvo se disipo el domo tenía un gran agujero donde en el interior de este solo podía verse oscuridad, las niñas estaban saliendo del domo pero sin el joven, ellas voltearon para ver el agujero del domo, se extrañaron al saber que el no salía

_**Applebloom**_ – Richar ¿sucede algo? – pregunto confusa

_**Richar**_ – es que…, ya no quiero causar más alboroto, más de lo normal – dijo adentro del domo pero sin verse todavía

_**Sweetie belle **_– ven sal de ahí la princesa Twilight es ahora la princesa de la amistad, por lo tanto ella será tu amiga ¿cierto princesa? – dijo viendo a Twilight

Ella solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

_**Twilight **_– ven sal de ahí no te hare daño – decía mientras daba señales con su pata para que saliera

_**Richar**_ – está bien, voy, pero de seguro te llevaras una impresión al verme– dijo para después acercarse al agujero del domo

_**(Punto de vista Twilight)**_

Observo como la criatura se acerca al agujero del domo, una vez que sale a luz me impresiono al saber lo que es

_**Twilight**_ – (en mi mente) - ¡POR CELESTIA! ¡¿Qué estará haciendo un humano a aquí en equestria?! – decía con una cara de asombro

_**Richar**_ – no me extraña que estés impresionada, de todas formas tú ya estuviste en mi mundo ¿verdad princesa Twilight? – dijo con una media sonrisa

_**Twilight**_ \- ¿Cómo es que sabes…? – no termine la frase ya que me interrumpió

_**Richar**_ – Larga historia, ¿tus amigas están dentro del castillo? – dijo observando el castillo

_**Twilight**_ –¿Cómo es que…? – me volvió a interrumpir

_**Richar**_ – como ya te dije larga historia, ahora dime ¿están o no esta?

_**Twilight**_ \- ….no, ellas en este momento se encuentran en sus hogares seguramente haciendo sus trabajos

_**Richar**_ – umm, está bien ¿crees que puedas enviarles un mensaje con spike y decirles que vallan al castillo?

_**Twilight**_ – pues sí, sí puedo pero solo mañana ya que el día está a punto de darle paso a la noche, pero sigo sin entender ¿Cómo es que…?

_**Richar**_ \- ¡LARGA HISTORIA!...*suspiro* te lo contare cuando estén todas tus amigas esten reunidas ¿de acuerdo?

_**Twilight**_ – *suspiro* bien de acuerdo – decía resignada

_**Scootaloo**_ – oye Richar ¿acaso tu crin no era de color negro? – pregunto observado la cabeza del joven

_**Richar**_ – ¿qué quieres decir? – decía confundido

_**Sweetie belle**_ – si es verdad, ¿me parece extraño?, ahora tienes otro color – dijo señalando su cabeza

_**Richar**_ \- ¿en serio? – decía para después acercarse a la ventana de una casa

_**(punto de vista richar)**_

Me pare frente a la ventana de una casa para poder observar mi reflejo, una vez que me observe vi que mi cabello ya no era negro, sino de un color marrón claro y mis ojos eran de color marrón pero estaban un poco más claros de lo normal, me observaba a mí mismo con impresión, la verdad no me veía mal pero me parecía raro saber que ese no era mi color natural, mientras me observaba paso solo un rato, solo para observar que mi cabello estaba volviendo a la normalidad junto con mis ojos

_**Richar**_ \- eso fue extraño? – dije para luego volver con Twilight y las niñas

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¡te volvió a cambiar el color como lo tenías antes!, Qué raro, ¿desde cuando puedes hacer eso? – pregunto confundida observando mi cabello

_**Richar**_ \- no lo sé, Es la primera vez que me pasa esto – decía mientras tocaba suavemente mi cabeza

_**Twilight**_ – jummm?...sabes cada vez te me haces más misterioso – decía observándome con una cara curiosa – niñas ¿creen que me puedan prestar a su amigo solo por hoy?, ustedes pueden volver a casa con sus hermanas – le hablaba a las niñas

_**Applebloom , Sweetie belle y Scootaloo**_ – awwumm pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo – mientras ponían una cara de puchero

_**Twilight**_ – solo será por hoy, una vez que le mande la carta a todas las chicas mañana, ustedes también pueden venir – les decía con una sonrisa

_**Applebloom , Sweetie belle y Scootaloo - **_¡está bien! Nos vemos mañana Richar – decían para después voltearse y dirigirse a sus hogares

_**Richar**__ – _hasta luego niñas – decía mientras me despedía agitando la mano

_**Twilight**_ – muy bien sígueme, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte antes de enviarles las cartas a las chicas– dijo para después dirigirse al catillo

_**Richar**_ –(en mi mente) – jue puta, primero intento liberarme de las preguntas de las niñas, luego tengo que esconderme para poder evitar a Lyra y ahora debo responder las preguntas de Twilight *suspiro* solo espero no tener un derrame cerebral, además que es cuestión de tiempo para que Lyra se entere de mi – decía mientras seguía a Twilight

Caminábamos directo al castillo, al observarlo más de cerca me era muy increíble, era más grande de lo que me había imaginado, estábamos cerca de la entrada, podía observar como habían 2 guardias en la entrada del castillo parados como estatuas sosteniendo unas lanzas, Twilight había pasado a los guardias por el medio de los guardias, pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo yo los guardias reaccionaron y me apuntaron con sus lanzas en el cuello, yo estaba que me cagaba por la repentina acción que hicieron incluso estaba sudando frio mientras mantenía mis manos alzadas sobre mi cabeza en señal de "me rindo"

_**Twlight**_ \- ¡ALTO SOLDADOS! No es una amenaza, viene con migo, así que bajad las armas y dejadlo pasar – le ordenaba a los soldados que todavía me apuntaban

Ellos obedecieron, bajaron las lanzas y volvieron a sus puestos, yo solo di un suspiro de alivio y seguí mi camino junto con Twilight

* * *

_**(Lugar Desconocido)**_

Se puede ver un lugar totalmente nevado, donde un pequeño palacio negro hecho de hielo en el centro donde se encuentra un pequeño pueblo por todos sus alrededores que estaban congelados, incluso se podía observar estatuas de ponis hechos de hielo por todas partes con cara de sustos y pánico, dentro del pequeño palacio se encontraba un trono con picos puntiagudos hechos de hielo a los lados del trono, donde se encontraba un pony sentado bebiendo una copa que contenía un líquido color celeste que parecía escarcha, el lugar del trono no se podía observar muy bien ya que varias sombras tapaban el trono junto con el pony misterioso

Mientras el pony misterioso estaba en lo suyo, las puertas que conducían al trono se abrieron dejando pasar a un pony encapuchado que se dirigía directo al trono tenía un cuerno que sobresalía de la capucha por lo tanto se puede decir que es un unicornio, una vez que llego a una cierta distancia le dio una pequeña reverencia al pony misterioso

_**¿?**_ \- ¿Quería verme lord SD? – pregunto el pony encapuchado al pony que estaba en el trono

_**Lord SD**_ – así es mi lacayo, te llame para encomendarte una misión, en este momento quiero que vayas a un pueblo que se hace llamar ponyville – decía con voz siniestra

_**¿?**_ – si mi señor pero ¿Qué desea que haga en ese lugar?

_**Lord SD **_– uno de los espías que envié a ese pueblo me informo que hay una criatura que tiene la apariencia de un mono, en este momento se encuentra en ese pueblo, esa criatura tiene poderes que en este momento no logra controlar, el señor T me dijo que esa criatura puede serle de utilidad quiero que vallas allí y lo traigas ante mí, tu misión empieza mañana, te sugiero que te lleves al escuadrón sombra – le ordeno a su lacayo

_**¿?**_ – si mi señor – dijo dando otra reverencia

Una vez dicho eso, el unicornio hiso brillar su cuerpo para después transformar todo su cuerpo en neblina y salir de la habitación del trono, dejando al lord SD en su trono

_**NARRADOR:**_ Richar expulso otros de sus poderes ocultos y ahora debe controlarlo ¿Quién será ese tal Lord SD? ¿Lograra Richar zafarse de todo este royo? ¿Cómo y quién será el unicornio encapuchado? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**HOLA TODO EL MUNDO,AQUÍ RIKIMLP , BUENO SI LOGRARON ENCONTRAR ALGO EN LA ESCRITURA QUE NO ENTENDIERON, SOLO DEVEN ENVIARMELO POR MSJ PRIBADO PARA PODER CORREJIRLOS, Y EN LOS REVIEW SOLO ENVIEN COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS PARA DARME MAS ANIMO Y NO NEGATIVOS, ALMENOS QUE QUIERAN QUE ME DESANIME Y NO CONTINUE LA HISTORIA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS LEEMOS LUEGO CHACHAO**_


	5. Preguntas, Respuestas y Sombras

**(Punto de vista Richar.)**

El día ya había dado paso a la noche y yo me encontraba dentro del castillo de Twilight. Me era increíbles como era por dentro, tenía raíces de cristal por todas partes, los ventanales, las escaleras, las paredes, todo era casi de cristal. Twilight y yo estábamos en los tronos de las manes 6. Yo me encontraba sentado en el trono de "Raimbow dash" con mi mochila aun lado. Por suerte ella me permitió estar sentada en una de ellas, y de seguro se preguntaran, ¿Por qué en la de Raimbow dash y no la de otra?, pues porque quería y me daba la gana, además no quería estar poniéndome a escoger entre los 6 tronos, ya que solo me sentaría un rato en ella. Twilight estaba en su respectivo trono mientras escribía con su magia en un pergamino las preguntas que supuestamente me haría.

_**Twilight**_. - muy bien humano...

_**Richar**_. - ¡Richard!

_**Twilight**_. - ¿perdón?

_**Richar**_. - Richar, mi nombre es Richar señorita Twilight. - decía con una media sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

A Twilight se le formo un pequeño rubor por el guiño, para después sacudir un poco su cabeza y quitarse el rubor.

_**Twilight**_. - muy bien Richar, espero que estés preparado para todas las preguntas que te voy hacer, antes de enviar las cartas a mis amigas. - decía con una pose firme sentada en su trono, mientras serraba sus ojos.

_**Richar**_. - adelante, responderé a tus preguntas, pero con una condición ¿de acuerdo? - dije mientras levantaba mi dedo índice.

_**Twilight**_. ¿y cuál sería esa condición? - pregunto con una cara seria.

_**Richar**_. - ¿crees que puedas darme una habitación para poder pasar la noche? Es que acabo de llegar hace uno o dos días. La verdad no me acuerdo estaba desmallado, desde ese entonces, no tengo lugar en donde quedarme. - le respondía a Twilight mi condición.

_**Twilight**_. - bueno, tengo varias habitaciones para huéspedes en la segunda planta. Puedes quedarte en uno de ellos mientras tanto. - decía mientras se daba unos pequeños golpecitos en su hocico.

_**Richar**_. - muchas gracias Twilight, no cabe duda que tu título como princesa de la amistad te queda perfecto. - la elogiaba con una sonrisa.

_**Twilight**_. - oh basta, no es para tanto. - decía con una sonrisa mientras movía su casco de arriba a abajo. - Pero ese cumplido no te salvara de mis preguntas. - decía mientras volvía a poner su cara seria.

_**Richar**_. - Sí, claro, tranquila, responderé con gusto. - (en mi mente.) – ¡RAYOS! ¡CREI QUE FUNCIONARIÁ!

_**Twilight**_. - Muy bien aquí vamos. Primera pregunta. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí a Equestria?

_**Richar**_. - No me acuerdo bien. Lo único que me acuerdo es que caía de una gran altura con mi vehículo desde una montaña, para después ser impactado por un relámpago y aparecer en una cueva que se encontraba en el Bosque Everyfree.

_**Twilight**_. – ujummmmm, interesante. - decía mientras anotaba mi respuesta. - segunda pregunta. ¿Cómo sabes de mí y mis amigas?

_**Richar**_. - Bueno, como sabrás ya que fuiste a nuestro mundo, mi especie está muy avanzada en la tecnología y nosotros los observamos atreves de una pantalla de cristal. Una chica humana llamada Lauren Faust al parecer tiene alguna conexión con este mundo, que después decidió enseñárselo a toda mi especie, pero que solo algunos lo ven.

_**Twilight**_. - Pero. Eso no explica cómo pueden vernos. - decía pensativa mientras volteaba su cabeza un poco de lado.

_**Richar**_. - Eso sí que es algo que no puedo responder, ya que ni yo lo sé. - decía negando con mi cabeza. - como ya te había dicho mi especie está muy avanzada, y poco a poco esa tecnología va creciendo para poder hacer la vida de la humanidad más fácil, y lograr hacer cosas que otros creían imposible.

_**Twilight**_. - Ya veo. - decía mientras escribía mi respuesta en el pergamino. - Tercera pregunta. ¿Cómo es que sigues siendo humano y no un pony? si yo cuando cruce a tu mundo me convertí en humana, y al regresar volví hacer un pony

_**Richar**_. - Pues ahora que lo dices, eso sí es un misterio para mí. Debe de ser que el portal que tu cruzaste, modifica el ADN de aquella persona o pony que lo cruza convirtiéndolo en la misma especie del respectivo mundo, ya que ese portal era un espejo mágico. ¿Cierto? - decía con una mano en mi mentón y miraba el techo.

_**Twilight**_. - Cierto. - decía con cara seria.

_**Richar**_. - Bueno como ya te dije, yo aparecí aquí de otra forma, la cual fue cuando me cayó el relámpago y aparecí en una cueva.

_**Twilight**_. - Pero, no lo entiendo. Un relámpago tiene más de 1000 volteos. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí y no en el más allá? - pregunto confundida.

_**Richar**_. - Pues, yo también me decía lo mismo, pero gracias a este rosario vendito que me dio mi abuela. - dije para después sacar el rosario guindando de mi cuello. - me protegió lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo no fuera destruido. - decía feliz.

Twilight agarro mi rosario con su magia, y lo llevo hasta ella para después examinarlo por todas partes.

_**Twilight**_. - ummmmmmmm, parece una cruz de madera común y corriente. - decía mientras observaba el rosario, y le daba unos golpecitos con sus cascos.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Cuidado Twilight, ese rosario es un artículo sagrado en mi mundo, y es lo único que me queda de mi abuela! ¡Es muy valioso para mí! - le decía preocupado por la forma en que lo tocaba.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡Oh por Celestia, cuanto lo siento! - Decía mientras me devolvía el rosario. No sabía que era un artículo sagrado, Te pido que me disculpes. - decía agachando la cabeza.

_**Richar**_. - no te preocupes. - decía mientras agarraba el rosario y me lo colocaba de nuevo en el cuello. - no lo sabias, por eso te perdono.. ¡Espera! ¿No lo sabias? Pero si logre observar que cuando fuiste a mi mundo, estuviste en la biblioteca de la escuela buscando toda clase de información sobre mi mundo. - decía recordando la serie cuando entro a la biblioteca de la escuela en la película "Equestria Guirl."

_**Twilight**_. - bueno, resulta que no me dio tiempo de leer toda la información. Solo pude leer los libros que me ayudarían a adaptarme a tu mundo. Si me lograste observar, solo tenía 3 lunas para poder recuperar mi corona y regresar a Equestria.

_**Richar**_. - ah, cierto, es verdad no me acordaba, JE. - dije para después rascarme la mejilla con mi dedo índice.

_**Twilight**_. - Bueno, continuemos. Cuarta pregunta. ¿Cómo lograste hacer el domo de tierra de hace un rato? tengo entendido que los humanos no pueden usar magia.

_**Richar**_. - y tienes razón. Los humanos no podemos usar magia, pero lo de haber hecho ese domo de tierra, creo que tiene que ver algo con mi supuesto "Don". A pesar que no tengo idea de cómo controlarlo, ya que es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

_**Twilight**_. ¿Don? ¿Qué clase de Don?

_**Richar**_. - antes de llegar a Equestria, mi alma fue transportada al "limbo", donde logre reencontrarme con mi difunta abuela. Ella me había dicho que mi cuerpo fue transportado a un mundo casi idéntico al mío. La verdad nunca imagine que sería este. Ella me dijo que dentro de mí tenía un "Don muy especial" que con el tiempo aprenderé a usarlo. - le decía mientras recordaba a mi abuela y una lagrima se me escapaba.

Twilight observo mi cara, y logro ver la lagrima que se me escapaba, la cual la hizo sentir mal por haber preguntado eso.

_**Twilight.**_ \- lo siento. Yo.. No quería. - decía decaída.

_**Richar**_. - no, descuida. – dije para luego limpiarme la lagrima. – me hiciste recordar buenos tiempos que pase con ella, pero no te preocupes aunque ella se encuentra en el más allá. Siempre estará aquí conmigo. – dije eso ultimo apuntando mi corazón.

_**Twilight**_. - (en su mente.) – awwwwwwww, que lindo, realmente debe querer mucho a su abuela.

_**Twilight**_. - entonces dime, ¿ese Don que tienes, tiene que ver con controlar los elementos de la naturaleza?

_**Richar**_. – ummmmm?, no estoy muy seguro, ya que cuando me encontraba en el bosque everfree, unas bestias me tenían rodeado. Al principio creí que era algún bromista que me quería engañar solo por verlas a ustedes, pero las bestia se veían tan reales, la cual si eran reales, y al final saque un poder llamado, "fu ro dah". En donde expulse una ráfaga de viendo que provenía de mi boca, la cual mando a volar a las bestias y a mí también dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra un muro. – dije eso ultimo tocándome la cabeza.

_**Twilight**_. ¿es por eso que tienes la cabeza vendada? – dijo apuntando mi cabeza.

_**Richar**_. - pues sí, pero no creo que ese poder cuente como elemento de la naturaleza, ya que en mi mundo ese poder solo aparece en un video juego, y para poder expulsarlonnecesitas tener sangre de dragón. Lo cual me es muy raro, ya que yo no tengo sangre de dragón, pero de seguro tiene que ver con mi supuesto "Don".

Twilight anotaba cada respuesta que le daba y unas que otras preguntas que me hacía, yo ya me estaba cansando, ¡ME ESTABA SACANDO LOS SESOS!, ya era muy tarde y ya tenía sueño, pero sobre todo...

RUUUuuuOOOOORRRRrrrrr.

Twilight paro de escribir y puso su mirada en dirección por dónde provenía el sonido, lo cual apuntaba hacia mí.

_**Richar**_. – *sonrojado*. Perdón, es que tengo hambre. Lo único que logre comer fue unos frijoles que me dio mi madre una vez que llegue a Equestria. – decía apenado.

_**Twilight**_. – jijijiji, con razón estas así de delgado. Permíteme ofrecerte algo. – dijo para después hacer sonar una campanita que hizo aparecer con su magia.

Un unicornio mesero, de color blanco, con crin verde azulado peinado hacia atrás, y Cutie Mark de una copa con vino en una bandeja, llego a un lado de Twilight y le hiso una pequeña reverencia.

_**Mesero**_. - ¿Desea algo su majestad?

_**Twilight**_. - Quisiera que trajeras una variedad de frutas y ensaladas con jugo de manzana para mí y mi invitado. – dijo eso ultimo apuntándome.

_**Mesero**_. - Como ordene su majestad. – dijo para después dar una pequeña reverencia y retirarse a buscar el pedido.

_**Richar**_. - wow, ¿ahora tienes meseros? cada vez esto se pone interesante. – decía observando a Twilight.

_**Twilight**_. - ¿Qué no habías dicho que siempre nos observaban?

_**Richar**_. - Sí, pero solo hasta un cierto punto, empezamos a observarlos desde la aparición de Nightmare Moon, hasta la derrota de Tirek, y la aparición del castillo, de ahí no sabemos más nada, excepto yo que estoy aquí. – dije eso ultimo con una sonrisa al estilo Pinkie pie.

_**Twilight**_. - jumm, al parecer la conexión de nuestros mundos fue interrumpida, debe de ser por eso que ya no nos pueden observar.

_**Richar**_. - Yo que sé, estoy aquí y no allá, casi no me importa, aunque todavía sigo esperando la Quinta Temporada. – decía mientras me recostaba en el espaldar del trono y colocaba mis dos manos en la cabeza mientras cerraba mis ojos.

_**Twilight**_. - ¿Quinta Temporada? – decía confundida.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que dije, no puedo dejar que ellas sepan que son una caricatura y una cosa imaginaria en mi mundo.

_**Richar**_. ¡ah, perdón, no, nada! cosa de mi mundo ejeje. decía algo nervioso.

_**Twilight**_. - Bueno, ¿sabes qué? no importa, mejor dejemos esto para otra ocasión. – dijo para después agarrar el pergamino en la que escribía mis respuestas y lo enrollaba, mientras lo metía en un cajón de cristal que estaba cerca suyo.

El mesero llego con un carrito donde encima había 2 bandejas tapadas. El mesero saco dos pequeñas mesitas de cristal que se encontraban debajo del carrito, y las coloco frente a mí y Twilight para después colocar las bandejas encima de las mesitas, para luego destaparlas y mostrar el contenido que Twilight había ordenado. Comimos tranquilamente con un silencio que mataba, pero ese silencio no duro mucho ya que una voz proveniente del segundo piso la rompió.

_**¿?**_ \- Oye Twilight, encontré los libros de historia que me pediste. - se escuchó desde arriba como bajaba por las escaleras.

El dueño de esa voz se había colocado a un lado del trono de Twilight, mientras le entregaba los libros. Era un pequeño dragón color purpura, con escamas en forma de pico curveados que recorren desde su cola hasta su espalda, de color verde y ojos esmeraldas.

_**Twilight**_. - te lo agradezco mucho Spike. – le decía con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

El pequeño dragón al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero después de un rato volteo su cabeza justo donde me encontraba y me miraba con impresión.

_**Richar**_. - hola. - le saludaba al pequeño dragón mientras meneaba mi mano.

_**Spike**_. ¿Se? ¿Hola? – decía con cara de confusión mientras me saludaba con su garrita. – ¿Twilight? eso que ven mis ojos, ¿no es acaso una de las criaturas que vimos en el otro mundo?

_**Twilight**_. - Así es Spike. Recuerda que su especie se llama "humanos". – decía mientras revisaba uno de los libros que le dio Spike.

_**Spike**_. - ¡¿Y cómo es que esta aquí en Equestria?! – decía mientras miraba a Twilight con cara de impresión

_**Twilight**_. – mejor te lo cuento mañana Spike. Hoy tuve un día muy agotador. – dijo para después dar un bostezo.

_**Richar**_. - ¿en qué?... ¿Metiendo la cabeza dentro de un libro? – dije para después sacar una carcajada.

_**Spike**_. - AJAJAJAJAJA, esa estuvo buena, AJAJAJAJA. – dijo para después caerse al suelo y seguir riendo.

Twilight arrugo el hocico por mi comentario. Al parecer no le gusto lo que dije.

_**Richar**_. - tranquila Twilight que solo era una broma. – le decía mientras con una mano le daba una señal de que se tranquilizara.

_**Spike**_. - (levantándose del suelo.) – ajajaja, oye.. Me doy cuenta que eres un poco más pálido a los que vimos en tu mundo. – dijo observándome de pies a cabeza.

_**Twilight**_. - (bajando el libro de su cara.) Ahora que lo mencionas Spike. Tienes razón, tu piel se ve menos colorida a los que vi en tu mundo. ¿Por qué será? - pregunto extrañada al observarme más detalladamente.

_**Richar**_. - (en mi mente.) ¡Mierda! ¡Había olvidado que el lugar que ellos visitaron no era mi verdadero mundo, sino uno caricaturesco. - me decía para mis adentro de una forma nerviosa.

_**Richar**_. - resulta que mi piel es diferente a los demás. Ya sabes, muchos podemos nacer de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores, es por eso que soy así. – dije mintiendo para que no sepan que mi verdadero mundo es muy corrupto.

_**Twilight**_. - ummmmmm, ya veo. Bueno, no importa. – dijo para después cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo y levantarse del trono. Spike, por favor, ¿puedes llevar a Richar a una de las habitaciones para invitados? - dijo para después retirarse a su habitación.

_**Spike.**_ ¿A quién?

_**Richar**_. - se refiere a mí. - dije para después levantarme y acercarme al pequeño dragón. – hola, mucho gusto Spike, mi nombre es Richar. – dije mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura y sonreía, mientras le mostraba mi mano para saludarlo.

_**Spike**_. - mucho gusto Richar, mi nombre es Spike, aunque eso ya lo sabes. jejejeje. – dijo para después estrecharme la mano con su garra. – bueno Richar, sígueme te llevare a tu habitación. - dijo para después dar media vuelta y subir por las escaleras.

Yo agarre mi mochila y lo seguía por los pasillos del castillo. Llegamos a una gran puerta de piedra brillante, que tenía pequeños adornos de cristales a los alrededores, donde supuesta mente seria mi habitación.

_**Spike**_. - bueno ya llegamos, esta será tu habitación. – decía mientras abría la puerta.

Entramos en la habitación y me impresiono lo que vi. Adentro era increíble, tenía una gran cama con una pequeña mesita de noche a un lado de ella, un baño, un sofá, una repisa de libros, un armario, una alfombra en el centro de la habitación he incluso una azotea para ver el pequeño pueblo.

_**Richar**_. - (silbido de impresión.) – Wow, ¿enserio este será mi habitación? – le preguntaba al pequeño bebe dragón.

_**Spike**_. - Si. Aquí te mantendrás instalado mientras tanto, ponte cómodo..*bostezo*, si me necesitas estaré durmiendo. – dijo para después salir de la habitación.

Yo mientras tanto me senté en la cama, y coloque mi mochila en mi regazo.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro*. Por poco y Spike me descubre. Tal vez le mentí en que soy de ese mundo caricaturesco donde hicieron la película "Equestria Guirl". Pero no quiero que realmente sepan de mi mundo original. Ese lugar es más corrupto y negativo, por lo tanto si ellos saben la verdad, pensaran que soy una amenaza solo por venir de ese mundo. me decía eso a mí mismo.

Empecé a buscar mi celular dentro de la mochila. Una vez que lo encontré revise y vi la hora, me sorprendí al ver lo tarde que era. El reloj de mi celular decía que eran la una de la mañana, pero no solo eso me impresiono, sino que las barras de señal estaban llenas. ¿Cómo es que tenía señal en Equestria?

_**Richar**_. - ¿esto es raro?.. ¿Si tengo señal? Entonces eso significa.. dije para después sacar mi laptop y encenderlo. – vamos, ¡vamos! ¡VAMOS! – decía presionado por esperar a que tuviera señal. Una vez que encendió, lo revise y en efectiva si tenía señal Wi Fi. ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Con esto podre mantenerme entretenido, ¿aún no sé cómo es que la señal llega aquí a Equestria? Pero eso no importa ¡TENGO SEÑAL WUJUUUUUU! – decía muy emocionado mientras levantaba la laptop con mis manos en el aire. Una vez que deje de festejar, apague la laptop, me saque las zapatillas, y me quite la camiseta para después tirarme en la cama he irme a dormir.

* * *

**(Al día siguiente.) (Narración en tercera persona.)**

Eran como las 8 de la mañana y los ponys se encontraban montando sus tiendas y vendiendo sus productos. La princesa de la amistad se encontraba sentada en su trono esperando a sus amigas. Spike ya les había mandado la carta a cada una para que vinieran al castillo. El mientras tanto estaba sentado en su pequeño trono alado de Twilight. El joven Richar aún seguía durmiendo dentro de su habitación. Pasaron unos minutos y sus amigas Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy habían llegado juntos con las tres pequeñas potrillas, las "CMC".

_**Twilight**_. - hola chicas, me alegra que hayan venido. – dijo desde su trono.

_**Applejack**_. - hola cubito de azúcar, ¿para que querías que viniéramos? En este momento estoy un poco ocupada con mi trabajo, pero eso no impide que pueda venir a visitarte.

_**Rarity**_. - yo estaba diseñando un nuevo conjunto de ropa cariño. Pero sabes que nunca faltaría a una visita de una amiga especial, y más si se trata de una princesa, querida. – dijo apuntándose ella misma con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. - yo estaba a punto de perfeccionar una nueva acrobacia. – dijo para después hacer una pirueta en el aire.

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_. - ¡yo estaba haciendo ricos Cupcakes! pero siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigas. – dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el aire.

_**Fluttershy**_. - yo, emmm.. Estaba alimentando a mis, emmm.. Animalitos em.. Pero eso no implica.. Que no pueda visitar a una buena amiga. – decía con timidez.

_**Applebloom**_, _**Sweetie**_ _**belle**_ _**y**_ _**Scootaloo**_. - ¡Hola Twilight! ¿En dónde y cómo se encuentra Richar? – dijeron las tres niñas mientras buscaban para todos lados.

_**Applejack, Rarity y Raimbow dash**_. - ¿Quién es Richar? - preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

_**Twilight**_. - chicas, tomen a ciento, debo contarles algo. – decía mientras apuntaba a sus tronos.

Todas las chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos tronos, y Las CMC se pusieron a un lado de sus hermanas.

_**Rarity**_. - y dinos cariño, ¿Qué querías contarnos? – le pregunto a Twilight.

_**Twilight**_. - (con sus casco juntados.) - chicas, ¿recuerdan cuando una pony llamada Sunset Shimmer robo mi corona, y entro a un portal que conducía a otro mundo? ¿En la cual tuve que cruzar para poder recuperarla? – le pregunto a todas sus amigas.

Todas las chicas excepto las CMC, pusieron una cara de duda para después asentir con sus cabezas.

_**Twilight**_. - pues verán, la especie dominante de ese mundo es llamada "humanos", nunca les había contado nada de esto ya que la princesa Celestia me había prometido mantenerlo en secreto. – le dijo a sus amigas.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. - ¿y para que nos cuentas esto a ahora? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras? – pregunto confundida.

_**Applejack**_. - déjala terminar Rainbow. – le dijo a la Pegaso celeste. – por favor continua Twilight. – le dijo a la Alicornio purpura.

_**Twilight**_. - ¿en qué me quede? - Dijo poniendo un casco en su barbilla. ¡HA SI! Como decía, la especie es llamada "humanos". Ayer en la tarde cuando el sol estaba a punto de dar paso a la luna, mis guardias estaban persiguiendo a una criatura por el pueblo, la cual resultó ser un "humano".

Todas exceptos las CMC gritaron, "¡¿ENSERIO?!", después Twilight solo acentuó con su cabeza, para después continuar con su explicación.

_**Twilight**_. - así es, pero este humano es diferente.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. - ¿Qué quieres decir con diferente? ¿Acaso los de su especie no son todos iguales?

_**Twilight**_. - pues básicamente sí, el humano que se encontró en el pueblo tiene la misma apariencia que los que yo observe en su mundo, pero él es un poco más pálido, es como si le faltara color, pero, hay algo que no entiendo. – dijo mientras ponía una pose pensativa.

_**Rarity**_. - ¿Qué no entiendes cariño?

_**Twilight**_. - pues verán, la verdad es que..

_**Pinkie**_ _**pie**_. - ¡este humano puede usar magia la cual él llama "DON" cuando en verdad los de su especie no pueden hacerlo ya que en su mundo no existe la magia pero al parecer no puede controlarlo todavía, él nos conoce a todas nosotras ya que su especie está muy avanzada en la tecnología y así pueden observarnos estando en un mundo diferente! ¡Llego a Equestria atreves de un relámpago que lo impacto y lo trajo aquí, y en este momento se encuentra durmiendo en una de las habitaciones para invitados! - decía rápidamente la respuesta que estaba a punto de decir Twilight.

Todas las chicas tenían cara de estupefacción por la rápida respuesta de Pinkie pie.

_**Twilight**_. - ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – decía aun con la cara de estupefacción.

_**Pinkie**_ _**pie**_. - corazonada. *sque*. dijo sacando una gran sonrisa, que sonó como un peluche con silbato siendo apretado.

Todas las chicas se miraron para después sacar una sonrisa y decir, "solo es Pinkie pie siendo Pinkie pie". Twilight, empezó a explicarle todo lo que el joven Richar le había respondido. Debido a las preguntas que ella le había hecho, las chicas estaban impresionadas por todas las cosas que podía hacer.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. - wooow, lo que dices suena, ¡impresionante! - decía emocionada.

_**Scootaloo**_. - ¡¿verdad que si?! Applebloom, Sweetie belle y Yo ya lo habíamos visto. – decía con una sonrisa.

_**Rarity**_. - y dime querida, ¿en dónde se encuentra este humano?

_**Twilight**_. - como había dicho Pinkie, en este momento se encuentra en una de las habitaciones para invitados. Síganme, las llevare hasta donde está su habitación. – dijo para después levantarse de su trono y dirigirse a la habitación del joven.

Las chicas se levantaron de sus tronos y siguieron a Twilight. Caminaron por los pasillos de las habitaciones hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el joven. Una vez que llegaron abrieron la puerta y se adentraron dentro de ella, observaron que en la cama se encontraba el joven durmiendo mientras era arropado por completo con las sabanas. Las niñas al observar que hay se encontraba Richar, salieron corriendo para después lanzarse sobre la cama y saltar encima del joven para despertarlo.

_**Applebloom**_. - ¡Richar despierta! – dijo mientras saltaba.

_**Sweetie**_ _**belle**_. - ¡las chicas están aquí y quieren conocerte! – dijo mientras saltaba.

_**Scootaloo**_. - ¡tienes que mostrarnos más de tus habilidades! – dijo mientras saltaba.

_**Richar**_. - ¡NIÑAS! *puff* ¡DEJEN! *puff* ¡DE SALTAR! *puff* ¡SOBRE MI! *puff* ¡ME ESTAN! *puff* ¡SACANDO! *puff* ¡EL AIRE! *puff*. decía aun debajo de la sabana mientras intentaba respirar por los saltos de las niñas.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡SWEETIE BELLE BAJA DE HAY AHORA MISMO! Que son esos modales jovencita. – regañaba a su hermanita.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡TU TAMBIEN APPLEBLOOM! Baja de hay en este instante. – regañaba a su hermanita.

Pinki pie, Rainbow dash y Spike, Se reían a carcajadas por la acción de las niñas, mientras que Fluttershy estaba detrás con su aspecto tímido, estando un poco preocupada y pensando que la criatura era una especie de animal que estaba siendo lastimada por las niñas saltando sobre él. y Twilight solo hacia un "Facehoof". Las niñas se bajaron de la cama y esperaron a que Richar se levantara.

_**Richar**_. – gracias al cielo ya puedo respirar. Ustedes tres sí que son muy traviesas. – dijo observando a las niñas. tenía planeado dormir más, pero ya me despertaron. – dijo para después quitarse la sabana, sentarse en la orilla de la cama, bostezar, y estirarse.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al observar al joven humano. Lo primero que se les vino a la mente es que pensaron que era una especie de mono lampiño. El joven se encontraba sin su camiseta, la cual hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran por verlo, a pesar de que es la primera vez que lo ven. El joven a pesar de ser delgado su cuerpo no estaba tan mal en forma. Se le notaba que tenía abdomen y pectorales en su torso, solo que con la camiseta no se le notaba. El joven las observaba a todas las ponys y ver que estas lo miraban con un sonrojo casi notorio, bajo su mirada hacia su torso, y se dio cuenta que estaba semi desnudo, así que Agarro su camiseta y se la coloco.

_**Richar**_. – ¿saben? en mi mundo se toca primero antes de entrar.. Sobre todo si aún no se conocen.

Las chicas se avergonzaron por lo que hicieron, era verdad lo que decía el joven, apenas se conocían y entraron a su habitación así como así.

_**Rarity**_. – mis disculpas cariño, normalmente no es cortes de una dama como yo hacer este tipo de cosas. Mucho gusto mi nombre es miss Rarity, soy modista, y debo decirte que me encanta el conjunto de ropa que tienes puesto. – decía mientras se acercaba al joven y le mostraba su casco.

_**Richar**_. – mucho gusto miss Rarity. – decía mientras agarraba su casco y la besaba. – mi nombre es Richar, a sus servicios. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras aún estaba sosteniendo su casco.

_**Rarity**_. – (con un rubor en sus mejillas.) – jiji valla pero que caballeroso. – decía un poco apenada por la acción del joven.

_**Applejack**_. – Hola compañero, mi nombre es Applejack y cosecho las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria. – dijo mientras se acercaba y me mostraba su casco.

_**Richar**_. – Mucho gusto. – decía para después estrecharle el casco con su mano.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. ¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Rainbow dash, y soy la voladora más rápida de toda equestria! – decía mientras volaba hacia el joven y le mostraba su casco.

_**Richar**_. – un placer Rainbow. – dijo para después chocar su puño con el casco de Rainbow y hacer un, "Brohoof". Al hacer el contacto con el casco hiso que el joven se estremeciera. Pero lo hizo con cautela para que las ponis no se enteraran

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) ¡que emoción, que emoción, que emoción! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡HAAAAAAAA! mi primer "brohoof" con unas de mis ponys favoritas, ya puedo morirme en paz.

_**Fluttershy**_. – ho.. Hola mi.. mi nombre es Flu.. fluttershy. – decía en voz baja con timidez mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven y se escondía tras su cabello.

_**Richar**_. – jeje no cabe duda que eres la cosita más tierna del mundo. – dijo para después mover el cabello de fluttershy y darle un tierno beso en la frente. – es un placer conocerte Fluttershy. Disculpa si fui un poco atrevido con mi saludo. – decía para después regalarle una tierna sonrisa.

_**Fluttershy**_. – *sonrojada*. de..descuida no.. no hay problema y gra.. gracias por el cumplido. – decía mientras se abochornaba por el repentino beso que le dio el joven.

_**Richar**_. – bueno es un placer conocerlas a todas. Ahora, ¿puedo pedirles un favor? – le pregunto a las chicas.

Las chicas pusieron una cara de duda, pero luego asintieron con la cabeza solo para saber qué favor quería el joven.

_**Richar**_. - ¿creen que puedan quitarme la goma de mascar rosada que tengo pegada en mi espalda? – dijo para después levantarse, darse la vuelta, y dejar que vieran su espalda, la cual se encontraba Pinkie pie pegado a su espalda como si fuera una garrapata.

Las chicas soltaron una pequeña carcajada y Twilight uso su magia para hacer levitar a Pinkie pie, despegarlo de la espalda del joven, y colocarla en el suelo.

_**Pinkie**_ _**pie. -**_ ¡hola! ¡mi nombre es Pinkie pie! pero puedes llamarme Pinkie y me encanta las fiestas, ¿te gustan las fiestas?, porque a mi si, también me encantan los Cupcakes, ¿te gustan los Cupcakes? pues claro que te deben de gustar, digo a quien no le gustan los Cupcakes, tengo una idea, que tal si hago una fiesta, hu hu hu y será una gran fiesta para el primer humano en llegar a Equestria ¡VA HACER GENIAL! – dijo rápidamente para después dar un gran salto, y soltar un montón de confeti el aire que saco de no sé dónde, y caer al suelo parada frente a Richar.

_**Richar**_. – jejeje mucho gusto Pinkie, realmente eres muy divertida. dijo para después acariciarle la melena a Pinkie pie.

_**Pinkie**_ _**pie**_. – jijiji, la forma en que acaricias mi crin se siente muy bien, siento cosquillas, es como si me estuvieras dando un masaje en mi cabeza. – decía con una gran sonrisa.

_**Applebloom**_. – ¿verdad que si?

_**Sweetie**_ _**belle**_. – nosotras ya lo experimentamos.

_**Scootaloo**_. – Y se siente muy relajante, ¡pero lo que me gusto fue el poder que expulso en el Bosque Everfree! – decía emocionada por recordar ese día.

Applebloom y Sweetie belle le dieron un zape entre las dos a Scootaloo, ya que volvió abrir el hocico de nuevo, y sobre todo porque lo hizo frente a sus hermanas.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡¿Estuvieron en el Bosque Everfree?!.. ¡APPLEBLOOM! ¡¿Qué te eh dicho sobre ir a ese sitio!? Sabes perfectamente que ese lugar es peligroso, estas castigada jovencita.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡lo mismo digo de ti Sweetie belle! estas castigada, no sé qué habría hecho si te hubiera perdido. – dijo para después hacer aparecer un sofá y tirarse a él.

_**Rainbow** **dash**_. – tal vez seas mi hermana adoptiva Scootaloo, ¡pero esa no es la razón para que te dirijas a ese sitio tan peligroso!

Las niñas se sentaron y se encogieron de hombros, mientras miraban el suelo con una cara triste por haber sido regañadas por sus hermanas.

_**Richar**_. – no sean tan duras con ellas. – colocándose detrás de las niñas y agacharse. – de no haber sido por estas niñas yo hubiera sido alimento de bestias, le debo mi vida a estas pequeñas traviesas. Ellas me encontraron herido y me llevaron con Zecora para que me ayudara a curarme, es por eso que tengo esta venda en mi cabeza. – dijo para después apuntar su cabeza vendada y acariciar la cabeza de las niñas una por una.

Las niñas observaron al joven y él les regalo una tierna sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos. Ellas también le regalaron una tierna sonrisa mientras serraban sus ojos y movían sus colas tras el contacto de las manos del joven.

_**Fluttershy**_. – veo que eres muy bueno con los niños. – dijo dejando un poco su timidez.

_**Richar**_. – técnicamente sí, siempre eh sido bueno con los niños, tal vez los niños puedan ser un poco molestos, pero al ser muy jóvenes quieren experimentar más afondo como es el mundo, tanto interior como exterior, descubrir cosas nuevas, tener aventuras, jugar con cosas extrañas que no conocen, entre otras cosas. Eso es tener espíritu, tener un buen contacto con sus emociones que los impulsa hacer un montón de cosas, lo sé porque cuando yo era niño también hacia esas clases de cosas locas. – dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña risa.

_**Rarity**_. – ya me doy cuenta querido. – le respondía al joven.

_**Applejack**_. – realmente tienes buenos cascos para los niños compañero. – le respondía al joven.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. – ya me estas empezando a caer 20% mas cool niño. – dijo dando una acrobacia en el aire por la habitación.

_**Richar**_. – en primer lugar esto se llaman "manos". No cascos. – Dijo mostrando sus manos a Applejack. – en segunda, no soy un niño, ya soy un adulto joven que apenas tiene 18 años. Bueno, lo demás no importa, supongo que ahora quieren saber de mí, ¿cierto? – dijo levantándose del suelo.

_**Twilight**_. – no te preocupes por eso, ya le conté todo a las chicas. – dijo apuntando a todas sus amigas.

_**Applejack**_. – y por lo que veo, la forma en que nos saludaste a todas, y la forma de actuar frente a nosotras, debo decir que Twilight tiene razón y en verdad si nos conoces. – dijo con una sonrisa.

_**Richar**_. – fiuu que alivio, por poco pensé que tendría que volver a explicarle sobre mí y mi especie. Te lo agradezco Twilight, me quitaste un peso de encima, después de que me quemaras el cerebro ayer. Menos mal que hoy no tendré que buscar un extintor. – decía mientras me burlaba un poco.

Todas exceptos twilight se rieron por el comentario del joven, pero ese momento feliz no duro mucho ya que en las afueras del castillo, en ponyville se escuchaba un gran alboroto.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡¿qué sucede afuera?! pregunto preocupada por el sonido de ponys horrorizados.

_**Richar**_. - No lo sé, pero será mejor que vallamos haber. – dijo para después salir corriendo hacia la azotea.

Las chicas siguieron al joven humano, para después observar el pueblo y ver un montón de criaturas de forma humanoides, con una vestimenta ninja de color negro que cubrían todo su cuerpo, y ojos rojos brillosos que estaban atacando el pueblo. Los guardias del castillo estaban haciendo lo posible para poder derrotar a esas criaturas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!.. ¡¿COMO ES QUE ESAS COSAS ESTAN AQUÍ?! pregunto asombrado por ver a esas criaturas.

_**Spike**_. – ¿conoces a esas criaturas? – pregunto el pequeño bebe dragón observando al joven.

_**Richar**_. – pues sí, conozco a esas criaturas, son guerreros ninjas de las sombras que solo tienen un propósito en la vida, y es servir al amo que los controla. El nombre de esas criaturas es, "shadowkhan", no tienen sentimientos, lo único que hacen es atacar por mando de su amo y señor. – decía mientras observaba a los, "shadowkhan", como combatían, y la mayoría derrotaban fácilmente a la guardia real.

_**Raimbow**_ _**dash**_. – vamos chicas, tenemos que ayudar, nadie se mete con nuestro querido pueblo. – decía con una pose de orgullo a sus amigas.

Todas las chicas salieron del balcón para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada del castillo. Justamente cuando el joven se disponía a salir para ayudar, Twilight lo detiene con su casco para que no dé un paso más.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque me detienes?

_**Twilight**_. – tu no iras. Aun tienes la cabeza lastimada, y apenas puedes controlar tus poderes, debes quedarte aquí con las niñas y Spike.

_**Richar**_. – Pero puedo ayudar… solo déjame..

_**Twilight**_. - ¡Sin peros! te quedas aquí con las niñas y Spike.

_**Richar**_. – pero..

_**Twilight**_. - ¡ES UNA ORDEN! – le grito al joven.

Richar dio un paso hacia atrás por el repentino comportamiento de Twilight. No tuvo otra opción que quedarse junto con los niños. Twilight había salido para poder enfrentarse a los, "shadowkhan", juntos con sus amigas. Mientras tanto en las afueras de las calles de Ponyville, Rainbow dash se encontraba luchando con los guerreros sombras mientras volaba, dándoles una fuerte patada con sus cascos traseros, haciendo que estos se estrellen contra los puestos de los ponys. Los ninjas la atacaban con churiken y bombas explosivas. Ella lograba esquivarlos fácilmente con grandes acrobacias. Aumento su velocidad para llevarse a unos de los ninjas, para después empujarlo contra otro, y otro más, hasta formar una fila de ninjas la cual termino estrellando a los ninjas contra el muro de una casa.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. – vamos, ¿es todo lo que tienen? – se burlaba de los ninjas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del pueblo, varios ninjas estaban atacando a Pinki pie, pero ella los esquivaba con facilidad como si de un juego se tratara, saltaba por encima de ellos, les tiraba pastelillos en la cara, eh incluso los atacaba con su cañón de fiesta.

_**Pinkie**_ _**pie**_. – wiiiiiiiii, ¡esto es muy divertido! – decía mientras se montaba en los hombros de un ninja, y le tapaba los ojos, haciendo que este se estrellara con un puesto de verduras.

En otro lugar del pueblo, Applejack usaba su soga contra los ninjas y los amordazaba. Un ninja salto en el aire para poder propinarle una patada a Applejack. Ella se dio cuenta del ninja que la iba a atacar y se agacho justo a tiempo, para ver como el ninja pasaba de largo. Otro ninja apareció detrás de ella para atacarla con un Kunai. Applejack se tiro de un lado, pero recibió una cortada del Kunai en una de sus mejillas. Ella se volteo, y le dio un fuerte cascaso con sus patas traseras mandándolo a volar por los aires.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Por mis corrales! ¡¿Es que estas cosas nunca se acaban!? – dijo mientras se agarraba su mejilla cortada.

En otro lado, Twilight usaba sus hechizos de rayos contra los ninjas. Ellos salían volando tras ser impactados con los rayos de Twilight. Algunos ninjas le lanzaban kunais y churikens, pero Twilight usaba un hechizo de protección para no resultar herida y frenar las armas que le lanzaban. Twilight recargo su cuerno con una gran cantidad de magia, y lo disparo a varios ninjas que salieron volando por los aires al ser impactados.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡FUERA DE MIS DOMINIOS CRIATURAS DE LAS SOMBRAS! – le gritaba a los ninjas que atacaba uno por uno.

Mientras tanto rarity y fluttershy eran otra historia. Ellas se encontraban detrás de unos barriles escondidas observando la pelea.

_**Rarity**_. – Que barbaridad. Una dama como yo no debería estar tolerando esta clase de brutalidad. – decía mientras se arreglaba su crin.

_**Fluttershy**_. – o.. ojala yo, pu.. pudiera hacer algo pe.. pero tengo tanto mi.. miedo. – decía mientras se ocultaba con su cabello y se tapaba los ojos con sus cascos.

Rarity trataba de consolar a su amiga para que no estuviera tan asustada por lo que estaba pasando. Mientras que en el cielo Rainbow dash estaba esquivando las churikens que le arrojaban los ninjas. Unos de las churikens impacto en su ala izquierda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se estrellara en el suelo cerca de donde estaban Rarity y Fluttershy. Ellas dieron un grito ahogado al ver a su amiga caer tan brutalmente, y fueron a auxiliarla. Mientras Rarity y Fluttershy ayudaban a su amiga a reincorporarse, las demás chicas habían llegado a su posición.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Qué le paso a Rainbow Dash?! – pregunto preocupada por su amiga.

_**Rarity**_. – uno de esas criaturas le tiro una de esas cosas puntiagudas y le impacto en su ala. – dijo mientras sostenía con sus cascos a Rainbow dash.

Mientras las chicas intentaban ayudar a Rainbow dash, los ninjas aparecieron a sus alrededores rodeándolas por completos y sacaron unas espadas de sus espaldas, para después apuntarlas con ellas. Todas las chicas se pusieron espaldas con espaldas observando a los ninjas que lo tenían rodeadas y apuntaban.

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo. El joven, las niñas y Spike, observaban por una ventana del castillo todo lo que sucedía afuera. Ellos observaban como esos ninjas tenían rodeadas a las manes 6, y ellas no podían hacer nada para escapar.

_**Richar**_. – Tengo que salir, Debo ayudarlas. – dijo para acercarse a la puerta de entrada, pero fue detenido por Spike y las niñas sujetándolo de sus piernas.

_**Applebloom**_. – ¡no vallas!

_**Sweetie**_ _**belle**_. – ¡esas cosas te podrían lastimar más de lo que estas!

_**Scootaloo**_. – ¡y aun no sabes cómo controlar tus poderes!

_**Richar**_. – sí, pero.. Tengo que hacer algo. – decía preocupado por las chicas temiendo que ellas fueran a Salir heridas.

_**Spike**_. – Y ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Acaso sabes cómo luchar? – pregunto el pequeño dragón.

_**Richar**_. – no, pero..

_**Spike**_. – pero, ¿qué?

_**Richar**_. – Yo.. No.. ¡No lo sé! – dijo para después dar un golpe a la puerta por lo irritado y patético que se sentía en ese momento.

El joven no savia que hacer. Los niños tenían razón, él no sabía nada de peleas ni estrategias para luchar. Aun no sabía cómo controlar su poder oculto, y si salía solo sería un estorbo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que un milagro ocurriera.

Mientras tanto las chicas aún seguían rodeadas por los ninjas que las apuntaban con sus grandes espadas.

_**Twilight**_. – ¡Son demasiados! ¡No podemos contra todos! – Decía mientras sudaba por la tentación de estar rodeada.

_**¿?**_ – ¡EJEJEJEJE! valla valla valla, pero si son los ex_ elementos de la armonía. – se escuchaba una voz que provenía arriba de las chicas.

Todas las chicas voltearon a observar hacia el cielo, y vieron a un pony encapuchado que estaba flotando en el aire. Su cuerpo estaba hecho de neblina pero su cabeza se podía ver perfectamente estando encapuchado.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?! – le exclamaba al pony encapuchado.

_**¿?**_ – ¿Yo?.. Yo solo soy un sirviente que fue enviado en busca de algo, pero.. dijo para después retirarse la capucha. – pueden llamarme "Fog".

En pony misterioso era un unicornio de pelaje gris, con los ojos de color rojo sangre, con crin y cola negra.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡¿fuiste tú quien ataco nuestro pueblo?! – decía enojada.

_**Fog**_. – me declaro culpable, AJAJAJAJAJAJA.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. – maldito, ¡AHORA VERAS! – dijo para después salir volando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y tratar de envestir al unicornio en el aire.

Antes de que Rainbow dash pudiera llegar a envestir al unicornio, los ninjas lanzaron unas cuerdas a sus alas, para después estirarlas y hacer que se volviera a estrellar con el suelo. Los demás ninjas ataron las demás extremidades de Rainbow, para después estirar fuertemente de ellas.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. – HAAAAAAAAA. – gritaba de dolor por el estiramiento que le otorgaba las cuerdas.

Las chicas al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Rainbow intentaron salir corriendo para ayudarla, pero los ninjas se interpusieron en su camino evitando que no las dejaran pasar. Twilight cargo su cuerno para poder apartar a los ninjas de su camino.

_**Fog**_. – nanananananana. Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. – dijo para después ordenarles a los ninjas que jalaran más fuerte las cuerdas que sostenían a Rainbow.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. – HAAAAAAAA. gritaba de dolor.

Twilight al ver el sufrimiento de su amiga, no tuvo otra opción que apagar su cuerno. No sabía qué hacer, su amiga estaba siendo lastimada, y si intentaba hacer algo, eso ninjas la lastimarían a un más. Applejack apretaba sus dientes por la irritación al observar tal escena. Pinkie pie tenía la cabellera lacia por ver a su amiga en esa condición. Fluttershy estaba llorando, mientras que Rarity intentaba consolarla.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡BASTA PORFAVOR, DEJA DE LASTIMARLA! – exclamaba gritando con lágrimas en los ojos.

Inmediatamente Fog les dio una señal a sus ninjas para que dejaran de jalar las cuerdas. Rainbow jadeaba por el dolor que sentía, apenas y podía respirar por el dolor.

_**Twilight**_. – dime ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES? – Gritaba enojada.

_**Fog**_. – como dije antes, solo vine a buscar algo que se encuentra en este pueblo, y es muy valioso para mi amo. – decía con una sonrisa macabra.

_**Applejack**_. - ¿y qué cosa seria eso? – decía irritada.

_**Fog**_. – es una criatura que tiene la apariencia de un mono lampiño.

_**Twilight**_ – no sé de qué estás hablando. – mentía para poder ocultar la verdad de Richar.

_**Fog**_. – no te hagas la tonta. Esa criatura esta en alguna parte del pueblo aquí escondido, y estoy muy seguro que ustedes saben en donde se encuentra.

_**Twilight**_. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? – decía con una cara irritada.

_**Fog**_. – No es lo que yo quiero, sino lo que mi amo y señor quiere. Ese mono lampiño tiene un poder oculto que aún no puede controlar, y es perfecto para la conquista de Equestria para mi amo, una vez que sepa controlar todos sus poderes.. Ahora si son tan amables de decirme, ¿Dónde está?

_**Rarity**_. - ¡¿y que te hace pensar que te lo entregaremos, rufián?! – decía enojada mientras aun abrazaba a su amiga que aún seguía llorando.

_**Fog**_. - Pues si no lo hacen.. Entonces su amiga tendrá un destino muy doloroso. – dijo para después darle una señal a los ninjas y hacer que vuelvan a jalar de las cuerdas.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. - HAAAAAAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAA. – Gritaba de dolor con desesperación.

Las chicas estaban traumadas, no sabían que hacer, si le entregaban a Richar Equestria podía estar en peligro, y si no lo hacen su amiga sufrirá un destino horrible. Rainbow seguía gritando de dolor, incluso se le salían algunas lágrimas por sentir que todas sus extremidades estaban siendo desprendidas de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo. El joven, las niñas, y Spike, observaban con horror como esos ninjas estaban lastimando a Rainbow dash. Los gritos de dolor de Rainbow llegaban hasta el castillo, la cual era una tortura para los niños y el joven.

_**Scootaloo**_. – noooooo, mi hermana, la están lastimando – Decía mientras lloraba.

_**Richar**_. - ¡ESO ES TODO! ¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS! – dijo para después salir corriendo en dirección hacia la puerta de entrada, y empujarla de una patada para después salir corriendo en dirección hacia las chicas.

Las niñas y Spike. ¡NO, NO VALLAS, ES MUY PELIGROSO! - Gritaban adentro del castillo, pero el joven no los escucho así que solo siguió corriendo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡DETENTEEEEEE! - Exclamo desde lejos mientras corría.

Las chicas, los ninjas y el unicornio Fog, voltearon para observar como el joven se acercaba a ellos. Una vez que el joven llego se tiro de rodillas.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡Richar! pero, ¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el castillo! – regañaba al humano.

_**Richar**_. - por favor, *jadeo*, detente, *jadeo*, no le hagas más daño por favor. – decía con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

_**Fog**_. - ¿así Qué tu eres ese mono lampiño que me mandaron a buscar? JA, pero que patético al pedir clemencia por esa Pegaso. - dijo apuntando a Rainbow dash. no pareces gran cosa, pero mi amo te quiere a ti, así que yo solo cumpliré con mis órdenes. - dijo para después descender y colocarse frente al joven mientras su cuerpo tomaba forma sólida.

_**Richar**_. - dejare que me lleves, pero solo si liberas a mis amigas. - Dijo mirando al unicornio con una cara de enojo y algunas lágrimas por ver a Rainbow Dash sufrir.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces Richar?!

_**Applejack**_. - Es un suicidio, ellos solo quieren usarte como herramienta. - decía apuntando a los ninjas y al unicornio.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Correré el riesgo si es necesario! - le dijo a las chicas. - (en su mente.) ¡¿Qué clase Brony seria yo, si dejo que ellos destruyan y lastimen el lugar que nosotros hemos añorado y amado?!

_**Fog**_. - ¡JAJAJAJA! pero que noble de tu parte. - Dijo para después darle una señal a los ninjas, para que lo levantaran, ataran y sujetaran al joven. - Liberare a tus amigas. Pero esa Pegaso se viene con nosotros. Quiero jugar con ella después de haberme dado ese espectáculo. - decía con una sonrisa sádica.

_**Richar**_. - ¿¡QUE!? ¡MALDITO INFELIZ, ERES UN.. PUAG! – No termino la frase, ya que el unicornio le propino un fuerte golpe con sus cascos delanteros en su estómago, haciendo que el joven escupiera un poco de saliva y se arrodillara de nuevo.

_**Todas las chicas**_. - ¡RICHAR! - gritaron preocupadas.

_**Fog**_. - Será mejor que te calles simio. No estás en disposición para hablar. - Dijo para luego convertir de nuevo su cuerpo en neblina. - Bueno, ya tenemos lo que queríamos, es hora de irnos. - dijo para después irse volando perdiéndose de vista.

Los ninjas que sujetaban al joven y a Rainbow dash, lanzaron unas bombas de humo al suelo para luego desaparecer. Los otros se retiraron dando un gran salto al cielo para desaparecer en el aire, y otros se ocultaban entre las sombras para desaparecer de su vista. Las chicas miraban para todos lados, pero no encontraban señal del joven Richar, ni de Rainbow Dash. Esas criaturas se los habían llevado sin dejar ni un solo rastro. Las chicas estaban tristes, ellos se fueron y no lograron hacer nada para detenerlos.

**NARRADOR**: el joven Richar y Rainbow dash fueron capturados por ese unicornio llamado Foog. ¿Lograra el joven y Rainbow escapar de las garras.. o mejor dicho los cascos del mal? ¿Equestria tendrá acaso un destino diferente? ¿Lograran las chicas hacer algo al respecto? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. El imperio de hielo

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos - Fanfic

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

**(Castillo de Twilight). (Narración en tercera persona).**

Las chicas junto con las cmc y Spike se encontraban en sus tronos discutiendo que hacer para poder rescatar a Richar y a Rainbow Dash.

_**Pinkie pie. **_\- ¡tenemos que hacer algo, esas criaturas se los llevaron y nosotras estamos aquí sin hacer nada! – Decía exaltada mientras se acercaba a cada una de las chicas pegándose muy de cerca a sus caras - ¿Qué tal si en ese lugar no hay pastelillos? ¿y si no le hacen una fiesta?...HAAFFF..ESO SERIA TERRIBLE ¿se imaginan que hagan eso?

_**Twilight.**_ – tranquilízate Pinkie.

_**Pinkie pie. **_\- ¿tranquilizarme?... ¡¿TRANQUILIZARME?!.. ¡Estaba por hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida al primer humano en Equestria y! ¡¿QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?! – dijo para después respirar muy pesadamente.

_**Applejack.**_ – Twilight tiene razón cubito de azúcar, debes tranquilizarte, con exaltarse no lograras nada, además no es el momento de estar pensando en eso de las fiestas.

Pinkie casi se desmaya por haber escuchado el comentario de su amiga pero se contuvo.

_**Applebloom.**_ – pero en parte Pinkie tiene razón, ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¿Qué tal si le mandas una carta a la princesa Celestia e Twilight?

_**Twilight.**_ – lo siento Applebloom, pero la princesa Celestia aún no sabe de Richar y dudo que nos pueda ayudar en estos momentos ya que debe de estar ocupada con sus asuntos reales.

_**Sweetie belle.**_ – ¡pero aun así, debemos encontrar a Richar!

_**Scootaloo.**_ – ¡y a mi hermana, no te olvides de mi hermana! – le decía a la pequeña unicornio blanca.

_**Sweetie belle.**_ – si y ah Rainbow Dash también. – decía con una cara de, "y a mí que me importa".

_**Twilight. **_– ya envié a los soldados a que recorrieran todos los rincones de Equestria para poder dar el paradero de Rainbow y Richar.

_**Rarity. **_– dime querida, ¿no puedes usar ese hechizo de rastreo que sabes para poder encontrarlos? – le pregunto a la Alicornio.

_**Twilight. **_– lo siento Rarity. – negando con la cabeza. – pero ya lo intente, la única forma de rastrearlo es si dejan un rastro de magia o algún residuo, pero ellos parecen que desaparecieron con algún tipo de magia o algo parecido la cual desconozco.

_**Spike.**_ – Rainbow Dash es muy fuerte, el que me preocupa más es Richar, el apenas es un humano muy delgadito que pareciera que con tan solo un soplido se fuera a caer ajajaja. – decía riéndose por su chiste.

_**Twilight.**_ \- ¡no es tiempo para decir bromas Spike, esto es una situación muy crítica! – regañaba al bebe dragón.

_**Fluttershy. **_– espero que estén bien y vuelvan sanos y salvos. – decía decaída.

_**Twilight.**_ – todas esperamos eso Fluttershy. – Dijo para después mirar el techo. – todas lo esperamos.

* * *

**(Lugar desconocido).**

El joven junto con Rainbow Dash se encontraban caminando por las calles de un pueblo que estaba totalmente congelado siendo escoltados por los "Shadowkhan" que los tenían atados. El cielo estaba completamente llenos de nubes grises mientras una tormenta de granizo caían sobre ellos, lograban observar que las casas del pueblo estaban totalmente cubiertas por una fina capa de hielo y un montón de ponys completamente congelados con caras de susto y pánico en las afueras del pueblo.

_**Richar.**_ – (En su mente). – ¡Qué horror! ¿Quién les habrá hecho esto a esos pobres ciudadanos? – decía mientras apretaba los dientes al observar a los ponys congelados.

El unicornio "fog" se encontraba caminando a la cabeza del grupo mientras los demás "Shadowkhan" lo seguían mientras sujetaban al joven y a Rainbow, llegaron a un gran palacio negro totalmente hecho de hielo.

Ellos se adentraron para después pasar por un pasillo y llegar a unas enormes puertas hechas de hielo; las puertas se abrieron para después dirigirse a la sala del trono donde se encontraba el gobernante de esas tierras congeladas.

Las sombras cubrían el trono la cual impedía ver el rostro del pony misterioso que estaba sentado en el trono donde solo se podía observar unos grandes ojos amarillos con iris rasgadas mientras sostenía una copa de vino con un líquido celeste escarchado.

El unicornio "Fog" se para junto con su equipo ninja cerca del trono y dan una reverencia, para después empujar a sus prisioneros y hacer que hagan una reverencia a la fuerza en contra de su voluntad.

_**Lord SD.**_ – ¡Bienvenidos a mi imperio de hielo! – decía con voz macabra.

_**Fog. **_– Lord SD, acabo de cumplir con mi misión y le he traído a la criatura bípeda – le decía al pony misterioso.

_**Lord SD. **_– Excelente mi lacayo, pero también observo que as traído a alguien más contigo – dijo observando a la Pegaso celeste a través de las sombras.

_**Fog.**_ – Así es mi lord, este Pegaso que ve aquí. – dijo apuntando a Rainbow. – es una de los ex elementos de la armonía y dio una gran pelea en el pueblo, a pesar que fue herida por los "Shadowkhan" siguió peleando sin importar que, aunque solo fue por un rato, por eso la he traído mi señor, quiero que me dé su permiso para poder divertirme con ella. – dijo para después observar a la Pegaso y sonreírle pervertidamente.

Rainbow sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda por lo que dijo el unicornio fog, para después fruncir el ceño y escupirle en el ojo a fog.

_**Fog.**_ \- ¡Perra insolente! – dijo para después darle un golpe en la cara a la Pegaso y arrojarla al suelo

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡RAINBOW! ¡Maldito infeliz hijo de puta! – decía con enojo mientras forzaba las cuerdas que lo sujetaban pero era inútil ya que los ninjas lo agarraban con fuerza.

_**Fog.**_ – Tú cállate mono. – Dijo para después acercarse a Rainbow que aún seguía tirada en el suelo – será divertido ver a esta Pegaso sufrir – dijo para después tirar de su crin hasta llegar a su cara y pasar su lengua por la mejilla de Rainbow.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_– ¡HAGGG QUE ASCO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! – dijo para después darle un cabezazo al unicornio pero no lo logro ya que la cabeza del unicornio se volvió niebla haciendo que esta la pasara de largo.

_**Fog.**_ \- ¿acaso crees que soy estúpido para no saber que intentarías atacarme? – dijo para después agarrar la crin de la Pegaso con fuerza y arrojarla al suelo.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡RAINBOW! – decía aun forzando las cuerdas pero sin ningún resultado.

_**Lord SD. **_– jajaja ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!, como has cumplido con tu misión mi lacayo, dejare que te quedes con esa Pegaso – dijo apuntando a Rainbow.

_**Richar.**_ – ¡NOOO! ¡DEJALA EN PAZ! ¡ES A MI A QUIEN QUIERES! – decía desesperado por solo pensar a lo que le harán a Rainbow.

_**Lord SD. **_– por poco y me olvido de ti humano. – dijo observando al humano.

_**Richar.**_ -¿Cómo sabes de mi especie? – pregunto con curiosidad.

_**Lord SD. **_– eso no importa, lo que deberías preguntarte es saber porque estás aquí. – decía para después sacar una carcajada malévola.

_**Richar.**_ -¿Qué quieres de mí? – decía frunciendo el ceño.

_**Lord SD. **_– lo que quiero es que te unas a mí y al señor T, con el poder que posees lograremos tomar Equestria de una vez por todas ¿Qué me dices? – decía mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa de dientes afilados que podían verse atreves de las sombras.

_**Richar.**_ – en primer lugar, si no lo sabias a un no sé cómo controlar mis poderes, en segundo lugar ¿Quién es el señor T? y en tercer lugar ¡NI CAGANDO ME UNO ATI DESPUES DE LO QUE DIJISTE! – dijo eso ultimo gritando muy enojado.

_**Lord SD. **_– ¡EJEJEJE! ¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡Yo ya sabía que no controlabas a un tus poderes! por eso mande a que te capturan ya que sería muy fácil traerte hasta aquí.. y también sabía que no tomarías mi propuesta tan a la ligera, por eso planee un método de tortura para hacerte cambiar de opinión, Fog llévalo a las mazmorras, ya sabes que hacer…, y aprovecha también para divertirte con esa pegaso. – le ordeno a su lacayo.

_**Fog.**_ – si mi lord, se lo agradezco mucho mi lord. – dijo para después dar media vuelta he irse a las mazmorras.

Los ninjas levantaron a los prisioneros y se los llevaron a las mazmorras, una vez que llegaron hay entraron a una recamar que contenía varias celdas con barrotes de hielos que parecían ser bastante resistentes, metieron al joven y a Rainbow en celdas diferentes, fog se quedó en la celda de Rainbow mientras los ninjas la sujetaban y al joven lo dejaron amarrado en un pilar de hielo

Los "Shadowkhan" que amarraron al joven le rasgaron la camiseta por completo y se retiraron atreves de las sombras para después observar como una gran cantidad de piedras congeladas que se encontraban dentro de la celda se juntaban poco a poco hasta formar un gigantesco golem de hielo.

_**Richar.**_ – (tragando saliva al ver el enorme golem). – supongo que no estás aquí para darme un masaje ¿verdad?

El goleen que estaba frente a él, materializo en su brazo derecho un látigo de hielo con espinas muy puntiagudas.

_**Richar.**_ – (con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver el látigo). – yo y mi bocata.

El golem estiro su brazo con el látigo para después bajarlo y darle de lleno en todo el pecho al joven la cual soltó un grito desbastador por el dolor que se escuchó atreves de toda la mazmorra.

* * *

**(Celda De Rainbow Dash).**

Mientras tanto en la otra celda donde se encontraban fog y Rainbow, el unicornio se preparaba para hacer cosas sucias hacia la Pegaso.

_**Fog.**_ – siiii, el dulce sonido de la agonía. – decía al escuchar al joven gritar. - muy bien lindura ¿lista para nuestro juego? – dijo para después sobar el costado de Rainbow.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_\- ¡SIGUE SOÑANDO SI CREES QUE DEJARE QUE HAGAS ESO! – dijo para después agarrar con sus dientes las cuerdas que la sostenían y jalarlas hacia abajo y hacer que los ninjas se estrellaran entre ellos.

La Pegaso rápidamente se desato e intentó darle un golpe al unicornio la cual fallo, ya que el unicornio se volvió a convertir en neblina; al haber fallado y atravesado al unicornio logro escapar ya que la salida se encontraba detrás de él pero otro golem de hielo que apareció en la entrada de la celda la cual se puso en frente de su camino y la agarro con sus enormes brazos, la Pegaso se retorcía para poder liberarse pero era en vano ya que el golem era demasiado fuerte.

_**Fog.**_ \- ¿crees que sería fácil escapar de mí? ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! no me hagas reír. – dijo para después ordenarle al golem que la posicionara en pose de cuatro patas.

El unicornio saco su miembro bien erecto y lo posiciono cerca de la vagina de la Pegaso pero para su mala suerte, Rainbow hizo un rápido movimiento levantando sus patas traseras y darle una fuerte patada en todas sus pelotas, haciendo que el unicornio se tirara al piso y se retorciera de dolor mientras agarraba sus genitales.

_**Fog.**_ – ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MALDITA PERRA..! ¡UG AHORA VERAS! – dijo para después darle una señal al golem que la levantara y la estrellara contra el piso una y otra vez.

Rainbow no se podía liberar ni gritar ya que la enorme mano del golem estaba sosteniendo su cara, no podía hacer nada, estaba siendo aplastada por esa enorme masa de piedras congeladas, sus huesos se rompían con cada golpe que recibía contra el duro y frio suelo donde se encontraba, la sangre de la Pegaso se esparcía por toda la celda incluso manchando la cara del unicornio y el cuerpo del golem, hasta que el unicornio le dio una señal al golem que se detuviera y la tirara al suelo, Rainbow respiraba con dificultad no se podía levantar, ni siquiera mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo, el unicornio se reincorporo y se acercó a ella para después susurrarle algo en el oído.

_**Fog.**_ – eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo zorra. Por tu culpa ya no me podre divertir. – dijo sobándose los genitales para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la celda del joven.

* * *

**(Celda De Richar).**

Mientras tanto el joven se encontraba aun amarrado con la cabeza mirando el suelo mientras tenía una gran cantidad de heridas grandes en su torso y un enorme chorro de sangre que goteaba en el suelo mientras jadeaba por los latigazos que había recibido, cortesía del golem que tenía en su mano el látigo ensangrentado con pedazos de carnes del joven colgados en las espinas, el aliento del joven se podía observar ya que la temperatura en donde se encontraban ellos era demasiada baja para él, sobre todo al tener la piel expuesta y sin su camiseta, el unicornio llego a la celda y se detuvo frente al joven.

_**Fog.**_ – valla, sí que eres muy resistente; a pesar de que has perdido una gran cantidad de sangre me impresiona que aun sigas consiente. – dijo mientras caminaba alrededor del pilar donde se encontraba amarrado el joven - ¿ya recapacitaste y aceptara el trato que te proporciono mi amo? – le pregunto al joven humano.

_**Richar.**_ – (Entre jadeos) – Ve… Vete a la MI.. ¡MIERDA! – dijo con dificultad.

_**Fog.**_ – Eres un cabeza dura, veré que are contigo una vez que le informe a Lord SD, mientras tanto disfruta tu estadía aquí en las mazmorras, ¡Oye tú! – dijo eso ultimo hablándole al golem que se estaba sacando una piedra de la nariz. – que asco, desata a ese simio y encadénalo a la pared. – dijo mientras apuntaba a unos grilletes de hielo que estaban pegado en la pared.

El golem hizo caso a su orden y desato al joven la cual callo de cara al suelo por lo herido que se sentía, el golem agarro al joven por uno de sus brazos y lo arrastro hasta los grilletes dejando un camino de sangre al haber sido arrastrado, el golem le coloco los grilletes en sus pies, manos y cuello, para después retirarse de la celda, cerrarla y colocarse afuera de la prisión dándole la espalda al joven y vigilar el lugar.

* * *

**(Sala Del Trono Del Imperio De Hielo).**

Fog se dirigió al centro del trono para darle una reverencia a su amo y decirle lo que había logrado en las mazmorras.

_**Lord SD.**_ – dime mi lacayo, ¿el joven ya acepto mi propuesta? – le preguntaba a Fog.

_**Fog.**_ – me temo que no mi Lord, ese humano es muy persistente, a pesar de que la tortura fue grande y dolorosa a un se mantiene consiente pero sin querer aceptar su propuesta.

_**Lord SD.**_ –umm dime, ¿ya terminaste de divertirte con esa Pegaso?

_**Fog.**_ – no mi Lord, esa Pegaso resulto ser muy ruda, al final termino rompiéndome los testículos, ¿acaso planea hacer algo con ella?

_**Lord SD.**_ – ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! en primer lugar eso te pasa por idiota, debiste haberla encadenado bien o por lo menos hacer que estuviera inconsciente; y en segunda, si.. Tengo planes para esa Pegaso – dijo para después sacar una risa malévola.

_**Fog.**_ \- ¿Qué planea mi Lord? – pregunto curioso.

_**Lord SD.**_ – al parecer ese humano tiene cierto afecto por esa Pegaso, sería una lástima si la perdiera. – decía con una gran sonrisa que se observaba a través de las sombras. – ten, quiero que rocíes a esa Pegaso frente al humano. – dijo para después pasarle un pequeño frasco que contenía el mismo liquido celeste escarchado. – empieza desde la cola, para que el procedimiento sea lento y a si puedas convencer al humano.

_**Fog.**_ – si mi Lord – dijo para después dar una reverencia, dar la vuelta y dirigirse a las mazmorras.

* * *

**(Volviendo A Las Mazmorras). (Celda De Richar).**

Mientras tanto el joven se encontraba tirado en suelo jadeando intentando respirar, su aliento se podía observar gracias a la temperatura bajo cero donde se encontraba, estaba temblando por el intenso frio que sentía al tener su piel expuesta, el unicornio fog se adentró a la celda del joven para después colocársele frente a él.

_**Fog.**_ \- ¿Estás listo para unirte a nosotros mono? – le pregunto al joven.

El joven con la poca energía que le quedaba levanto su mano derecha y le mostro su dedo medio.

_**Fog.**_ – No sé qué significa ese gesto, pero lo tomare como un "no". – dijo al observar la mano del joven. – supongo que tendré que convencerte de otra manera. - tras decir esas últimas palabras un golem entro a la celda sosteniendo con unas de sus enormes manos a Rainbow Dash la cual tiro frente al joven toda hecha mierda.

_**Richar.**_ – (Con cara de terror al ver a Rainbow). – ¡des… desgraciado! ¡¿qu… Que le... hi… hiciste!? – decía entrecortado, mientras temblaba por el dolor y el frio que sentía.

_**Fog.**_ – solo me divertí con ella ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_**Richar.**_ – ¡Ma.. Maldito! ¡Ahora Mu.. Mucho menos me uniré a Us..Ustedes! – decía entre dientes.

_**Fog.**_ – Ya sabía que dirías eso, por eso tenía planeado esto. – tras decir eso último roció el líquido que le había entregado Lord SD en la cola de la Pegaso la cual empezó a congelarse lentamente.

_**Richar.**_ – ¡N.. NO! ¿¡QUE LE E.. ESTAS HACIEN.. DO!? – decía entre jadeos al ver la cola de Rainbow convertirse en una fina capa de hielo que estaba corriendo atreves de su cuerpo lentamente.

_**Fog.**_ \- le di un poco de hielo liquido concentrado, una poción muy poderosa que congela a la víctima al instante, cortesía de mi señor Lord SD, solo rocíe un poco en su cola para que puedas ver sufrir a tu querida amiga ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_**Richar.**_ – ¡Tu! ¡In.. Infeliz! – decía con el ceño fruncido.

_**Fog.**_ – solo Lord SD, puede quitar el efecto de la poción, ni siquiera la temperatura más elevada del mundo puede derretir esa fina capa de hielo; si te unes a nosotros puedo hacer que mi Lord sea bondadoso y te devuelva a tu amiga. – decía con una gran sonrisa macabra.

El joven con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se arrastró hasta la Pegaso pero solo a escasos centímetros ya que las cadenas no le permitían avanzar más allá, logro colocar una mano en la mejilla de Rainbow para después poder hablarle.

_**Richar.**_ – Ra.. Rainbow. – decía mientras temblaba y tenía la mano en su mejilla.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_– (Entre jadeos). – Ri.. Richar – decía con la mirada entrecerrada.

_**Richar.**_ – tranquila Rainbow To.. Todo va salir Bi.. Bien. – decía acariciando su mejilla.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash. **_– (Entre jadeos). – Por Favor No.. No te unas a e.. Ellos – decía entra jadeos mientras su cuerpo se congelaba más y más.

_**Richar.**_ – pe..pero si no lo ha. Hago entonces tu Que.. Quedaras como U.. Una estatua congelada para si.. siempre.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_– no im.. importa solo promete.. melo. – decía mientras la mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba congelada.

_**Richar.**_ – pe.. pero…

_**Rainbow Dash. **_– Por Fa.. Favor. – decía entre jadeos.

_**Richar.**_ – Te lo prometo, Rainbow. – decía con unas lágrimas saliéndose de su rostro.

Rainbow negó con su cabeza un poco para después decirle unas palabras al joven.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ – no esa Cla.. Clase de promesa, Si.. Si en verdad nos Co… Conoces, entonces Que… quiero que ha… hagas la promesa Pin… Pinkie pie – decía mientras su cuerpo ya se encontraba totalmente congelado hasta el cuello.

El joven no sabía qué hacer, esa promesa era un juramento que era imposible romper, ya que como todo Brony es una promesa sagrada para ellos.

_**Richar.**_ – Pero, Ra.. Rainbow yo..

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ – Po.. Por favor. – decía con la cara triste.

_**Richar.**_ – E.. Está bien. – Dijo para después apartar su mano y recitar el juramento con dificultad – Co.. Con un cerrojo y si no A.. Arrojo un pastelillo a mi O.. Ojo. – dijo mientras hacia las señales de la promesa para después terminar tocándose el ojo con su mano.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ – Gra.. Gracias, una co.. cosa más. – decía mientras su cabeza se encontraba casi congelada.

_**Richar.**_ – lo que sea Rainbow tu So.. Solo pídemelo. – decía con unas lágrimas en sus ojos por saber que ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_– si, lo... logras salir de A.. Aquí, quiero que Cu.. Cuides a mi Her.. Hermanita scootaloo y decirle que sí.. Siempre la quise como to… toda una hermana de... de sangre.

_**Richar.**_ – te lo prometo Rainbow, Re.. Realmente te lo ju.. ro – Decía mientras lloraba.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_– Gra.. Gracias – dijo eso ultimo mientras una lagrima se le salía y se congelaba para después observar como todo su cuerpo se convertía totalmente en una estatua de hielo.

_**Fog.**_ – jajaja ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, eso te pasa por no haber aceptado en primer lugar; es una lástima que logre divertirme más con ella ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Se reía a carcajadas por ver la escena frente a él.

El joven estaba devastado, perdió a una de sus amigas, hizo la promesa Pinkie pie y no podía romperla; el solo sentía una gran ira recorrer por todo su cuerpo, de pronto su cabello junto con sus ojos empezaron a parpadear de un tono rojizo.

_**Richar.**_ – (En su mente). – la perdí, la he perdido, no logre salvarla. – Decía para sus adentros. Mientras apretaba los dientes y su cabello junto con sus ojos parpadeaba más a un tono rojizo – no pude hacer nada.. Ya no quiero más frio.. – se decía así mismo mientras su sangre hervía de la rabia y apretaba sus puños mientras su cabello junto con sus ojos parpadeaban más y más intenso.

El unicornio soltó una carcajada malévola por observar al joven actuar de esa manera pero sin haberse dado cuenta del extraño cambio que surgía el joven.

_**Fog.**_ \- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿El monito ya se enojó? – dijo en tono burlón.

_**Richar.**_ – me las pagaras.. – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mirando el suelo mientras su cabello y sus ojos titilaban con más intensidad.

_**Fog.**_ – ¿ummm? – Dijo arqueando una ceja, al parecer ya se estaba dando cuenta de extraño fenómeno que estaba surgiendo del joven.

_**Richar.**_ – Me las pagaras.. ¡Me las pagaras..! ¡ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! – Tras decir eso último el cuerpo del joven soltó una onda expansiva de color rojo brilloso, la cual retumbo el palacio donde se encontraban.

_**Fog. **_– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sucede? – decía mientras se tapaba los ojos con uno de sus cascos por el inmenso brillo que emanaba el joven.

_**Richar.**_ – ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – se escucha el grito del joven atreves de toda la mazmorra.

Una vez que el brillo desapareció, el unicornio logro aclararse la vista para después observar al joven con una cara de pánico, Richar se encontraba de pie con una gran aura de color rojo fuerte, su cabello era de un tono rojizo fuego, el cabello del joven se había erizado hacia arriba y la iris de sus ojos eran color rojo oscuro mientras tenía el ceño fruncido con una mirada aterradora mientras unas lágrimas se le salían pero lo raro era que las lágrimas en vez de bajar, subían para su cabello y su musculatura había aumentado.

* * *

**(N.A: Pueden ver la imagen de "Richar Fase Fire" en mi página de Devianart "debastador")**

* * *

**NARRADOR:** Richar dejo salir toda su ira ¿Qué le esperara al unicornio fog? ¿Rainbow dash en verdad quedara congelada para siempre? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos".

CONTINUARA…


	7. Se Libera El Imperio y Aparece ¿Lugia?

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

**(Mazmorras Del Imperio De Hielo).**

Richar saco su ira expulsando otro de sus poderes ocultos al haber observado a Rainbow Dash convertirse en una estatua de hielo, toda su apariencia era casi idéntico a un super sayayin pero sus rasgos eran todo de color rojizo tanto su cabello como sus ojos y el aura que lo rodeaba,estiro su cuello, manos y pies para después romper las cadenas que lo sujetaban y sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco incluyendo la herida que tenía vendada en su cabeza mientras una especie de vapor salía atreves de sus heridas.

_**Fog.**_ – ¡No! ¡No puede ser! – dijo aterrado al ver como rompía las cadenas y las heridas del joven se serraban. - ¡DETENGALO! – le ordenó a sus dos golem que se encontraban detrás de él.

Los golem al instante respondieron a la orden del unicornio y se lanzaron levantando sus enormes brazos para poder darle un fuerte golpe al estilo gorila al joven, la cual lo impactaron de lleno haciendo que una gran cantidad de polvo congelado se levantara del suelo y taparan a los golem junto con el joven.

_**Fog.**_ – ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESO TE ENSEÑARA! °°° ¿he? – dijo eso ultimo abriendo los ojos como platos al observar como el polvo se disipaba.

El joven se encontraba con los brazos extendidos y el ceño fruncido sosteniendo las manos de los golem como si nada mientras un gran cráter se encontraba debajo de sus pies debido al impacto que recibió de los golem.

_**Fog.**_ \- ¡¿co.. como es posible que aun sigas con vida?! – pregunto sorprendido al ver como sostenía las manos de los golem sin ningún esfuerzo.

El joven no respondió, solo se limitó a mantener una cara de pocos amigos aun con la enorme aura roja que lo rodeaba, sus manos empezaron a brillar de color rojo lava para después empezar a expulsar una onda de fuego y derretir a los golem que sostenía, el unicornio tenía una cara paranoica al ver como acababa fácilmente con los golem, una vez que el joven termino de derretir a los golem empezó a dar pasos lentos hacia el unicornio.

_**Fog. **_– a.. aléjate de mí. – dijo nervioso para después dar un paso hacia atrás.

El joven no respondió solo seguía dando sus pasos lentos acercándose cada vez más y más al unicornio Fog.

_**Fog.**_ \- ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! – dijo para después cargar su cuerno y disparar un potente rayo hacia el joven, la cual termino desviando de un lado con la palma de su mano mientras aún seguía acercándose a paso lento. - ¡no puede ser! Yo me largo de aquí. – dijo para después dar media vuelta y tratar de huir pero al hacer eso se encontró frente a frente con el joven aun con la cara de pocos amigos mientras emanaba esa gran aura roja.

_**Fog.**_ \- ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE…?! ¡AGHT…! - no termino la frase ya que el joven lo agarró del cuello y lo levanto hasta su cara. - ¡SU... SUELTAME MALDITO MONO! – decía esforzándose para poder liberarse de la mano del joven.

_**Richar. **_– (con voz grabe). - me quitaste algo valioso, ahora pagaras con tu vida – dijo apretando más su cuello haciendo que se le dificulte aún más el respirar de Fog.

El unicornio estaba aterrado, entonces empezó a recargar su cuerno para poder convertir su cuerpo en neblina y lograr escapar, el joven rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba y a agarro su cuerno con su otra mano anulando el hechizo que planeaba hacer Fog.

_**Richar.**_ – Ni creas que te escaparas tan fácil mente. – dijo para después arrancar con una fuerza increíble el cuerno de Fog.

Un grito desgarrador proveniente del ex unicornio se escuchó atreves de toda la mazmorra, el joven aun sostenía a Fog con una de sus manos que estaba gritando de agonía mientras una gran cantidad de sangre se escurría de su ex cuerno y goteaba en el suelo mientras que con la otra mano tenía su cuerno, el joven lanzo a Fog contra un muro y empezó a acercarse a él lentamente.

_**Fog.**_ – (Con lágrimas en los ojos y con voz adolorida) – por..por favor te..ten piedad de mi – dijo al observar como el joven se acercaba a él lentamente.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿piedad?... Olvide el significado de esa frase. – tras decir eso ultimo estiro su brazo frente a él y materializo una esfera de fuego que después arrojo hacia Fog encendiéndolo por completo.

_**Fog.**_ – HAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA. – gritaba de agonía al ser incendiado.

Richar tenía una gran sonrisa macabra en su rostro al ver a Fog retorcerse de dolor, al parecer el poder que expulso corrompió su mente por la ira y solo piensa en venganza; el cuerpo Fog se encontraba tirado en el suelo completamente carbonizado y sin vida.

_**Richar.**_ – (con voz grabe). – uno menos, falta uno. – dijo para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la sala del trono.

* * *

**(Sala Del Trono Del Imperio De Hielo).**

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono, el pony misterioso Lord SD aún seguía sentado hay sin hacer nada esperando a que su lacayo volviera de las mazmorras.

_**Lord SD**_ – porque tardara tanto Fog?– decía impaciente por saber que había respondido el humano - Y ¿Qué habrá sido ese temblor de hace un rato? – se preguntaba por la repentina sacudida que sintió hace rato.

*BOOOOM*

Las puertas de la entrada hacia el trono ¡EXPLOTARON! mandando a volar una de las puertas mientras que la otra se partió en miles de pedazos.

_**Lord SD**_ \- ¡¿QUE DEMO…?! – no termino la frase al ver al joven humano acercarse a paso lento con un cambio de imagen diferente y un aura roja que cubría su cuerpo con el ceño fruncido – valla, valla, valla pero si es mi estimado ser bípedo, dime ¿ya aceptaste mi propuesta? – lo único que recibió fue una bola de fuego dirigirse hacia él, la cual se cubrió con una pared de hielo que hiso aparecer del suelo – veo que no, al parecer acabas de despertar unos de tus poderes y quieres atacarme, bueno ya que lo pones así, supongo que tendré que matarte – tras haber dicho eso bajo la pared de hielo e hiso que los Shadowkhan aparecieran entre las sombras alrededor de el y algunos golem de hielo.

El joven se detuvo en seco, miraba de reojo a los ninjas y los golem que lo tenían rodeado con una cara seria.

_**Lord SD**_ – … acábenlo.

Tras decir eso todos los ninjas sacaron sus espadas, nunchakus, kunais y se lanzaron al joven mientras que los golem lanzaron sus puños como si fueran proyectiles, Richar estaba parado en el centro de la habitación sin hacer nada, observaba como los ninjas y los puños de los golem se acercaban en cámara lenta, tras uno segundos el joven estiro sus brazos de lado y empezó a girar sobre su propio eje.

_**Richar.**_ – ninjaaaaaaa… ¡GO!

Una vez dicho esa última palabra un enorme tornado de fuego se formó alrededor del joven que termino arrastrando a todos los ninjas y a los golem metiéndolos dentro del tornado, el joven se detuvo en seco haciendo que el tornado de fuego se detuviera también para después observar como los ninjas y los golem caían al suelo todos carbonizados y se desintegraban entre las sombras.

_**Lord SD.**_ – ¡BAH! ¡Patéticos sirvientes!... si quieres que algo se haga bien debes hacerlo tú mismo. – sé dijo así mismo para después levantarse de su trono y caminar hasta el joven.

Una vez que el cuerpo de Lord SD salió a la luz se logró observar su verdadero aspecto, su apariencia era desagradable, era un enorme esqueleto del tamaño de un caballo, alrededor de todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo que parecía ser su piel y usaba una gran mascara azul en su cara que tenía la apariencia de un ogro ya que tenía unos enormes colmillos afilados, dos cuerno que sobresalían de su cabeza y unos enormes ojos amarillos con iris rasgados

_**Richar.**_ – eso que llevas puesto ¿es la máscara oni? Con razón puedes invocar a Shadowkhan – decía al observar la máscara que tenía puesto.

_**Lord SD. **_– veo que sabes sobre la máscara oni, dime ¿Quién te conto? – la máscara movió su boca como si de su verdadero rostro se tratara.

_**Richar.**_ – eso es algo que aparece en mi mundo, pero es tomado como una leyenda.

_**Lord SD.**_ – dime humano ¿Qué hiciste con mi lacayo?

_**Richar.**_ – digamos que.. lo mande a descansar… en paz.

_**Lord SD. **_– sí que eres interesante humano, ¿estás seguro que no te quieres unir a nosotros? El señor T estaría muy complacido si aceptaras nuestra oferta, de seguro te daría hasta tu propio imperio así como lo hizo conmigo.

_**Richar.**_ – gracias pero no gracias, por el momento tengo total control de ese poder, además de que eres bien feo; no me extraña que te la pases dentro de las sombras todo el tiempo – dijo para después sacar una carcajada

_**Lord SD. **_– eres un estúpido al no aceptar mi oferta… pero como me siento algo de buen humor, ya que estamos a punto de enfrentarnos, ¿qué te parece una propuesta?

_**Richar.**_ – normalmente no hago propuestas con ¡ESCORIAS!.. pero te escucho.

_**Lord SD. **_– si yo gano, tú serás mi nuevo sirviente personal.

_**Richar.**_ – sí, claro, sigue soñando si crees que hare eso… de todas formas si yo gano ¿que recibo?

_**Lord SD.**_ – te devolveré a tu amiga. – dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

A richar se le abrieron los ojos con la propuesta que le había dicho el esqueleto, normalmente aceptaría, pero le había hecho la promesa Pinki pie a Rainbow dash, él quería que le devolviera una de sus amigas más preciadas, a pesar de solo haber estado en equestria unos días, como brony ya le había tomado demasiado cariño a ellas y sobre todo al saber que ellas si eran de verdad, el joven no tenía otra salida, de todas formas tendría que enfrentarse a ese esqueleto de hielo.

_**Richar.**_ – Yo… ¡Acepto! – dijo para después tomar una posición de carate

_**Lord SD.**_ – Excelente… ¡Que empiece el juego! – dijo para después tomar una postura de ataque.

* * *

**Musica De Fondo: **Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Ultimate Power

watch?v=AMDWJRNhOCo

* * *

El esqueleto levanto sus cascos delanteros para después golpear el suelo y hacer aparecer un monto de estacas de hielo que se dirigían al joven.

Richar empezó a dar saltos hacia tras, esquivando las estacas que salían del suelo, con cada salto que daba una estaca aprecia frete a él, después dio un gran salto en el aire y lanzo dos bolas de fuego desde sus manos hacia el esqueleto de hielo.

Lord SD se cubrió dejando aparecer una enorme pared de hielo haciendo que las dos bolas de fuegos impactaran en el muro, el esqueleto bajo el muro para ver como el joven tenía sus dos manos juntas hacia un costado mientras se le formaba una enorme bola de fuego entre ellas.

_**Richar.**_ – ¡SUPER FIRE SMASH! – grito para después lazar una columna de fuego en forma de espiral que se dirigía hacia Lord SD.

El esqueleto no reacciono a tiempo y la enorme columna de fuego le callo de lleno estrellándolo directo contra una pared, lord SD se desprendió de la pared para después ocultarse entre las sombras.

_**Richar.**_ – ¿para qué te escondes? ¿Acaso no puedes contra…? - no termino la frase ya que un golpe recibido desde su espalda lo mando a volar haciendo que se estrellara contra una columna de hielo.

Lord SD había aparecido detrás de la espalda del joven para aprovechar en darle un fuerte golpe con sus patas traseras.

_**Lord SD.**_ \- ¿crees que me escondo? Solo estaba esperando poder atacarte mientras observabas para otro lado – decía para después sacar una carcajada malévola.

_**Richar.**_ – JE buena táctica – dijo mientras se separaba de la columna – pero eso no te ayudara a derrotarme.

_**Lord SD. **_– ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡no me hagas reír! lo dice el mono que cayo fácilmente en mi trampa.

_**Richar.**_ – solo me tomaste desprevenido, ahora si voy a pelear en serio – dijo para después separar sus piernas, hacer un rápido movimientos con sus dedos colocándolas en varias posiciones y luego colocar sus dedos índice y medio cerca de su boca para después inhalar - ¡KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!

Tras decir esas palabras soplo atreves de sus dedos y formo una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia lord SD, el esqueleto dio un salto hacia un lado esquivando el poder que soltó Richar.

_**Lord SD.**_ – ¿crees que caeré de nuevo en tu truco?

_**Richar.**_ – (apareciendo detrás de Lord SD). – solo era una distracción.

El esqueleto voltio hacia tras solo para recibir un fuerte golpe de parte del joven justo en su cara haciendo que saliera volando contra la pared y dejara un enorme cráter mientras aún seguía estampado en él, lord SD cayó al suelo adolorido por el fuerte golpe que recibió, logro reincorporarse solo para ver como el joven corría hacia el con su mano encendida.

_**Richar**_**.** \- ¡PUÑO DE HIERRO, DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! – dijo para después impulsar su brazo y dirigirlo hacia Lord SD.

Lord SD dio un salto hacia arriba para observar como el joven estrellaba su puño contra el muro haciendo que se quede atascado, el joven intentaba zafarse la mano de la pared, el esqueleto aprovecho eso para después soplar de su boca una ventisca que cubrió por completo a Richar encerrándolo en un Iceberg.

_**Lord SD.**_ – al parecer no eres tan listo. – dijo observando el iceberg donde se encontraba encerrado el joven.

El iceberg donde se encontraba el joven empezó a temblar para después explotar y hacer que varias estacas de hielo salieran disparadas por todas partes, el esqueleto se cubrió de nuevo con el muro de hielo que formo atreves del suelo para después bajarlo y observar que el joven se encontraba libre de su prisión de hielo

_**Richar.**_ – y tú eres idiota, ¿acaso se te olvido que ahora puedo controlar el elemento fuego? – dijo para después mostrarle su mano encendida.

_**Lord SD.**_ – ejejejeje.. sí que estas lleno de sorpresas humano. – dijo para después ocultarse de nuevo entre las sombras.

El joven observaba para todos lados a ver si encontraba el paradero del esqueleto pero solo lograba ver oscuridad por casi todos los rincones del castillo, sin darse cuenta recibió un fuerte golpe en su espalda que lo mando a volar hasta el trono haciendo que se estrellara de cabeza.

_**Richar.**_ – maldición, este tipo se mueve con facilidad entre las sombras, así no puedo atacarlo. – dijo para después colocar su mirada en el espaldar del trono y observar tres pequeñas esferas que se encontraban incrustadas en el trono, una de color rojo, otra de color amarillo y otra de color azul - ¿Dónde he visto esas esferas antes? – se dijo así mismo para después observar como una enorme estaca de hielo se dirigía hacia su posición.

Richar se reincorporo y se tiro al suelo para ver como la estaca de hielo se estrellaba contra el trono haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos y ver como las esferas que vio hace un rato salieran volando en direcciones distinta por la sala del trono.

_**Richar.**_ – ¡Rayos!... ya que no te puedo ver. – dijo para después levantarse y apuntar sus manos a las paredes. – entonces habrá que dar algo de luz. – dijo para después soltar una llamarada de sus mano y lanzarlas directo a las paredes provocando que el fuego se extendiera por todos los rincones sin dejar ni un solo rastro de oscuridad.

El esqueleto se encontraba de espalda frente al joven listo para darle un golpe con sus patas traseras pero antes de darle el golpe Richar logro sostener con sus manos las patas traseras del esqueleto para luego lanzarlo al aire, el joven dio un gran salto para después agarra al esqueleto con sus manos y piernas para luego caer en picada de cabeza.

_**Richar.**_ – ¡LOTO PRIMARIO! – decía mientras giraba en el aire y formaba una columna de fuego para luego impactar en el suelo y ver como el joven sale de la columna de fuego y caer de pie.

* * *

La columna de fuego se apagaba poco a poco para luego dejar ver un enorme cráter en el suelo donde se encontraba tirado el esqueleto, el joven se acercó al cráter y bajo para luego posicionarse frente a Lord SD, richar al observar el cuerpo del esqueleto vio que tenía pequeños cráteres en todo su cuerpo, al parecer esa técnica si fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo en ese estado

_**Lord SD.**_ – jejeje.. Que humillación, el gran Snow Dark, (nieve oscura). Ser derrotado por un humano, patético – se dijo así mismo aun tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse.

_**Richar.**_ – ¿Así que ese es tu verdadero nombre?

_**Lord SD.**_ – jejeje.. Así es, pero prefiero que me digan lord SD; tal vez me hayas derrotado humano.. Pero créeme que no soy el único que estará detrás de ti.. Mis otros hermanos te buscaran, y ellos son más fuerte que yo; el "Señor T" reinara.. Y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.

_**Richar.**_ – me preocupare de eso luego y ahora que lo mencionas ¿Quién es ese tal señor T?

_**Lord SD. **_– ¡Ajajaja! solo te puedo decir que es el señor de las tinieblas.. y el próximo gobernante de toda Equestria.

_**Richar.**_ – como sea, la cuestión es que gane, ahora debes cumplir parte de tu trato.

_**Lord SD. **_– ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿de qué te ríes?

_**Lord SD. **_– ¡Tonto! ¿Crees que en realidad cumpliría mi promesa? ¡Ajajajaja! Sí que eres imbécil; ese líquido solo congela para jamás volver a descongelar a la víctima, tu amiga está condenada – decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡maldito! ¡Lo tenías todo planeado! – agarrándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo – ¡Di tus últimas plegarias, porque esta será la última vez que vuelvas a caminar por este mundo congelado! – dijo mientras esencia su puño con gran intensidad.

_**Lord SD. **_– jeje.. eso me recuerda. – dijo para después mover su cabeza y escupir en la mano del joven.

_**Richar.**_ – ¡AGG! ¡QUE ASCO! ¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?! – decía con asco y enojo mientras observaba al esqueleto aun tirado en el suelo.

_**Lord SD. **_– HEHEHEHE mira bien tu mano.

El joven observa su mano y se da cuenta que se estaba congelando poco a poco, richar se espantó al ver lo que pasaba así que utilizo sus llamas para poder derretir la capa de hielo que se le formaba en la mano pero no resultaba lo único que lograba era retrasar el avance de la congelación.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡no lo puedo derretir!.. ¡¿Qué sucede?! – decía al ver su mano casi congelada pero que solo retrasaba el avance.

_**Lord SD.**_ – seguro mi ex lacayo te conto.. Eso es hielo liquido concentrado, la cual mi cuerpo produce.. No puede derretirse tan fácilmente; tus llamas no lograran derretirlo, solo retrasarlo, ni el fuego más intenso puede hacerlo, estas condenado chico, alégrate, pronto te reunirás con tu amiga ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡desgraciado! – Dijo entre dientes para luego encender su otra mano con mayor intensidad - ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! – dijo para después levantar su mano y prepararlo para darle un golpe a Lord SD.

_**Lord SD. **_– (en voz baja) larga vida al señor T.

El joven bajo su mano a gran velocidad impactando justo en el cráneo del esqueleto de hielo, rompiéndoselo en mil pedazos junto con la máscara oni, la sangre que brotaba atreves del cuerpo donde debería estar la cabeza era como agua pero más espesa, el impulso que dio Richar hizo que su puño se sumergiera en el suelo.

_**Richar.**_ – Tu reinado de hielo, ha acabado. – le dijo al cuerpo sin vida del esqueleto mientras sacaba su mano del suelo. – ahora ¿Qué es lo que hare?.. Rainbow se quedara como una estatua de hielo para siempre.. y yo muy pronto me convertiré en uno. – decía mirando su mano mientras unas lágrimas se le formaban.

El joven seguía dentro del cráter pensando que podía hacer, el castillo empezó a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratara.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿Qué sucede? – Se preguntó así mismo al ver que el suelo estaba temblado – maldición, la pelea que tuve con este desgraciado debilito el castillo, sobre todo porque está hecho de hielo y yo use poderes de fuego.

El techo empezó a caerse a pedazos poco a poco, el joven se levantó y se dirigió a la salida pero se detuvo en seco al observar debajo de sus pies unas de las esferas que se encontraban incrustadas en el antiguo trono

_**Richar.**_ – Esta esfera. – dijo mientras agarraba la esfera – Estoy seguro de a verla visto en algún sitio pero ¿En dónde? – decía observando la esfera.

El techo se derrumbaba cada vez más y más, todo se estaba desplomando, el joven tubo la necesidad de buscar las otras dos esferas que estaban tiradas por el suelo en la sala del trono, sentía que de una u otra forma esas esferas lo ayudarían, se le dificulto un poco encontrarlas ya que los escombros interferían en su camino pero al final las encontró todas y se dirigió directo a las mazmorras justo donde se encontraba la estatua de hielo de Rainbow dash mientras todo se caía a pedazos.

_**Richar.**_ – Tal vez no te pueda volver a la normalidad. – Decía mientras observaba a Rainbow con unas lágrimas. – Pero ni loco te dejare aquí sepultada. – Dijo para después agarrar la estatua de Rainbow y llevársela con él.

El joven se dirigía hacia la salida del palacio mientras esquivaba los escombros que caían, le costaba cargar a Rainbow y las esferas sobre todo porque tenía una mano casi congelada que apenas y sentía gracias a que la mantenía caliente gracias a su poder de fuego retrasando el avance de la congelación.

* * *

**(Afueras Del Castillo).**

Justo cuando salía del castillo un pilar de hielo cerca de la salida se desprendió rozando con la punta de esta, justo en la espalda del joven haciendo que él se tirara al suelo y soltar la estatua de Rainbow y las esferas mientras el palacio de hielo se derrumbó por completo levantado una gran capa de nieve.

El joven callo de cara en la fría y blanda nieve que se encontraba fuera del palacio, su cabello y sus ojos volvieron a las normalidad y su musculatura disminuyo un poco, el pilar que había caído cerca de su espalda le dejo una gran herida en forma de línea inclinada y se podía observar perfectamente ya que no tenía su camiseta.

La sangre empezaba a salir de su espalda y dejando manchada la nieve de un tono rojizo, al parecer no podía curarse como antes lo hizo en las mazmorras debido a que perdió su transformación y perdió la mayoría de su energía vital en la pelea que tuvo hace un rato.

Su brazo estaba congelado hasta el codo y afuera estaba totalmente nublado mientras una gran tormenta de nieve caía, incluso había algunos tornados que se formaban cerca de su posición.

_**Richar.**_ – Lo.. Lo siento Rainbow Dash, *jadeo*, Pe.. Pero creo que No.. No podre cumplir tu Pro..Promesa, *jadeo*, y no lograre De.. Decirle a Scoo.. taloo, *jadeo*, Pe.. Pero descuidas, *jadeo*, muy pronto me Re.. Reuniré Con.. Contigo, *jadeo*, ojala hubiera alguna forma de So.. Solucionar todo.

El joven estaba muy herido en la espalda, se encontraba tirado en la fría nieve con los ojos cerrados esperando a que su mano cubriera totalmente su cuerpo y por fin dejar de sufrir tanto, las esfera se encontraban cerca de su cabeza hasta que empezaron a emitir un brillo, el joven atreves de sus parpados podía ver una luz que lo molestaba así que empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente para poder observar como las esferas estaban brillando.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿Qué.. Qué sucede? – se dijo así mismo al observar las esfera brillar.

Con dificulta agarro una de las esferas y la observo más de cerca para después ver que el brillo empezó a disminuir lo cual le extraño, luego volvió a colocar la esfera en el lugar donde estaba y el brillo se volvió a identificar.

_**Richar.**_ – Al parecer hay algo por aquí cerca.. Que tiene alguna conexión con estas esferas.. ¿me pregunto qué será? – dijo para después pararse con dificultad y agarrar las 3 esferas con unas de sus manos.

El joven empezó a caminar con dificultad dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de él proveniente de su espalda, caminaba por el pueblo dejando la estatua de Rainbow dash en el suelo mientras tenia colgando su brazo congelado que ya estaba cubierto hasta su hombro, y en su otra mano sostenía las tres esferas, a medida que avanzaba, el brillo de las esferas empezaba a identificarse más fuerte.

Pasaba atreves de las casas congeladas y las estatuas de los ponys congelados, se detuvo frente a un arbusto que estaba cubierto de nieve y ver que las esferas tenían un brillo intenso.

Atravesó el arbusto y se encontró con una escaleras que conducían hacia un pequeño altar que se encontraba en el risco de una pequeña montaña cubierto totalmente de nieve que estaba rodeado por 7 pilares de piedra que tenían forma de clavos separados por al menos 10 metros a su alrededor y unas líneas estaban conectadas desde el altar hasta a cada uno de los pilares.

El joven subió las escaleras para después observar el altar, debajo de altar se encontraba una especie de fuente que estaba congelada y dentro de la fuente se encontraba una ocarina de color azul oscuro cubierta por una fina capa de hielo, el joven puso su mirada en el altar y logro ver que tenía unas pequeñas escrituras con tres orificios circulares incrustados en ella.

_**Richar.**_ – haber, ¿qué es lo que dice? – decía mientras empezaba a leer las escrituras. – _solo con los tres elementos naturales lograras limpiar los males, junto con la melodía relajante, así como el despertar del guardián lugia que surcara de nuevo los cielos y los mares. __\- _decían las escrituras. - ¿elementos naturales? ¿Guardián de los cielos y los mares?

El joven puso su mirada en las esferas y observo que dentro de ellas tenía una especie de rayo que se movía a voluntad propia, la primera esfera tenía un rayo de color rojo fuego, la segunda tenía un rayo de color amarillo eléctrico y la tercera tenía un rayo de color azul hielo.

Richar coloco las esferas en los orificios, la cual encajaban perfectamente, al ser colocados las 3 esferas empezaron a expulsar un brillo de tono verdoso, el altar donde se encontraba el joven empezó a derretir la nieve que se encontraba a su alrededor incluso descongelo la fuente que estaba debajo del altar, una vez que todo se había descongelado alrededor del altar, la fuente empezó a sacar agua de color verde claro que se dirigían a las líneas que conectaban a los pilares, una vez que el agua verdosa toco los pilares estos se cubrieron con una fina capa de hielo.

El joven observo la ocarina que se encontraba debajo del agua verdosa, al principio dudo en agarrarla ya que observo como los pilares se había cubierto por una fina capa de hielo pero tomo valor y metió su brazo congelada primero por si acaso para lograr tomar la ocarina, al tocar el agua su brazo empezó a emitir un brillo verde para después observar como su brazo estaba totalmente descongelada.

_**Richar.**_ – ¡Mi.. Mi brazo! ¡La he recuperado! – decía sacando su brazo del agua verdoso sin agarrar la ocarina y moverlo de arriba abajo. – hummm ¿si esta agua logro recuperar mi brazo? ¡Eso significa! – dijo para después salir corriendo hacia donde estaba la estatua de hielo de Rainbow dash pero se calló a mitad del camino al recordar que su espalda estaba totalmente lastimada – ¡Maldición! – dijo entre dientes.

El joven se volvió a levantar pero esta vez camino, cuando llego a la estatua de Rainbow intento levantarla pero no podía debido a que estaba muy herido de la espalda y su musculatura ya no la tenía, entonces solo le quedaba una opción y era arrastrar el cuerpo congelado de Rainbow hasta la fuente, se le dificulto un poco llegar hasta el altar pero logro su objetivo, una vez que estuvo cerca de la fuente coloco la estatua de Rainbow dentro del agua verdoso.

_**Richar.**_ – vamos por favor, ¡Funciona! – decía mientras observaba a Rainbow dentro del agua.

La estatua de hielo de Rainbow dash empezó a emitir un brillo verde para después observar como su cuerpo soltaba pequeñas estrellas que terminaron descongelándola, el cuerpo de rainbow se encontraba flotando en el agua desmallada, Richar la saco del agua con cuidado para poder intentar despertarla

_**Richar.**_ – ¿Rainbow?.. hey Rainbow Dash, despierta. – le hablaba mientras la tenía entre sus brazos y le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla pero no respondía. – vamos por favor Rainbow dash no me hagas esto. – decía mientras se le formaban unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. – por favor Rainbow dash despierta, no me puedes dejar así, eres muy valiosa para mi. – decía mientras colocaba la cabeza de la Pegaso en su hombro y la abrazaba. – no puedo, *snif* no puedo perderte de esa manera, *snif*.- decía mientras sollozaba.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ \- ¿Ri.. Richar? – decía mientras habría sus ojos lentamente.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡¿Rainbow?! – Dijo para separarse un poco de ella y ver que estaba despertando - ¡RAINBOW DASH! – dijo para después abrasarla más fuerte - ¡qué alegría, creí que te había perdido no sabes lo preocupado que me sentía!

_**Rinbow Dash. **_\- ¡oye suéltame no me estas dejando respirar! – dijo mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

_**Richar.**_ – ¡AAAAAGHTTT! – grito mientras soltaba de golpe a la Pegaso y agarraba con una de sus manos su espalda y se revolcaba en el suelo.

Rainbow se extrañó por el comportamiento de Richar y observo su casco la cual estaba cubierto de sangre. La Pegaso abrió los ojos como platos para luego acercarse al joven y observar su espalda con una enorme herida que recorría desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cintura derecha.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ \- ¡POR CLOUDSDALE! ¡¿QUE TE PASO!? – dijo mientras observa la enorme herida de su espalda.

_**Richar.**_ – (entre jadeos). – De.. Descuida So.. Solo es un rasguño no es Na.. Nada grave. – decía mientras la miraba con un ojo y cerraba el otro.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ \- ¡¿SOLO UN RAGUÑO?! Debes estar bromeando ¡ESA HERIDA TIENE EL TAMAÑO DE UNA RAMA DE UN ARBOL!

_**Richar.**_ – tranquila.. lo importante para mí es que tu estés a salvo y eso vale más que esta herida que tengo – dijo apuntando a su espalda.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ – (ruborizada). ¿de..de verdad te importo mucho? – decía desviando un poco la mirada.

_**Richar.**_ – más de lo que piensas, te conozco lo suficiente junto con las demás chicas para saber lo importante que significan ustedes para mí, a pesar que tu no me conoces bien todavía. – le decía mientras le regalaba un linda sonrisa.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ – ¡i... idiota! – Dijo volteando su cabeza ruborizada con el ceño fruncido. – a todo esto ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo observando sus alrededores y observar que estaban en una isla nevada donde un enorme océano los rodeaba totalmente congelado.

_**Richar.**_ – Supongo que es una isla de las tierras olvidadas de Equestria. – decía también observando sus alrededores.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es imposible, las tierras olvidadas de equestria están muy lejos ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí en un instante si hace un rato nos encontrábamos en ponyville? ¿Acaso esas criaturas que nos secuestraron tiene el poder de la tele transportación? – pregunto confusa.

_**Richar.**_ – más o menos.. Los Shadowkhan se transportan atreves de las sombras, pueden llegar de un sitio a otro en tan solo un parpadeo, creo que al habernos sujetado hicieron que lográramos transportarnos junto con ellos.

_**Rainbow dash **_– Ya veo.. Ahora que me acuerdo ¿DONDE ESTA ESE DESGRACIADO UNICORNIO? quiero devolverle el favor que me hizo pasar – dijo con el ceño fruncido para después golpear su pesuña con su otra pesuña.

_**Richar.**_ – descuida ya me ocupe de él… incluso acabe con su líder

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ \- ¿Quién tú? PUAHAHAHAHA si claro, sin ofender amigo pero dudo que hallas acabado con él y su líder, digo solo mírate, solo eres un humano flaquito, tal vez tenga algunos pectorales, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente como para acabar con ellos – dijo observando al joven.

_**Richar.**_ – ¿Acaso olvidas que yo tengo un poder oculto dentro de mí? y si te fijas bien el palacio donde estábamos hace rato, está destruido. – dijo apuntando detrás de su espalda.

La Pegaso observo detrás del joven y logro ver desde la lejanía junto con el pueblo ya que ellos se encontraban en el risco de una montaña y se sorprendió al ver como el castillo de hielo estaba totalmente destruido.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ \- ¿pe.. pero cómo? – Dijo al observar los escombros del antiguo castillo - ¿Cómo es posible que este destruido?

_**Richar.**_ – cuando observe que te congelabas, una ira que sentía se apodero de mí y expulso uno de mis poderes, al principio estaba tan segado que lo único que quería era venganza y destruir todo a mi paso, cuando me enfrente a ese tal Lord SD que resultó ser un esqueleto de hielo bien feo, me había dado una propuesta, la cual era que te liberaría de tu prisión de hielo si yo le ganaba y con tan solo escuchar esa propuesta logre tener total control de mi cuerpo, expulse tanto poder que al final acabe destruyendo el castillo. – le explicaba a la Pegaso.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ – jeje ya veo.. Y dime ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida tan profunda en tu espalda? – pregunto mientras apuntaba a la espalda del joven.

_**Richar.**_ – cuando el castillo se estaba desplomando, intente escapar, pero un pilar de hielo me rozo la espalda y termino haciéndome está herida. – decía agarrando su espalda.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_\- ¿y cómo es que yo estoy aquí si hace un momento yo me encontraba en esa prisión de hielo?, según escuche lo que dijo ese desgraciado unicornio, ni el fuego más intenso podía descongelarlo.

_**Richar.**_ – Y él tenía razón, intente derretir esa capa de hielo pero no lograba nada, esta agua que vez aquí. – dijo apuntando a la fuente con el agua verdoso. – logro descongelarte.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_\- ¿y cómo es que supiste que esta agua me descongelaría?

_**Richar.**_ -¿es que solo vas a estar preguntándome o qué? ¿Quién eres, Twilight o Pinkie pie?

_**Rainbow Dash. **_\- ¡OYE! Estaba en una prisión de hielo, necesito saber todos los detalles que ocurrió aquí afuera, además esto cada vez se pone interesante.

_**Richa**_r. - *suspiro* está bien te diré.

El joven siguió explicándole todo lo ocurrido a la Pegaso, como derroto a Lord SD, su verdadero nombre que resulto ser "Snow Dark", lo de las esferas, el altar, Como casi él también se congela, la Pegaso escuchaba cada mínimo detalle, le era increíble todo lo que le estaban contando

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ – parece que has estado muy ocupado ¿verdad?

_**Richar.**_ – y que lo digas.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ \- ¿crees que podamos ayudar a eso pobres ciudadanos de aquel pueblo? – dijo observando desde la lejanía el pueblo congelado con la gran cantidad de estatuas de ponis congelados.

_**Richar.**_ – No estoy muy seguro, son demasiados ponys y traerlos hasta aquí sería un problema, además de que esta tormenta de nieve cada vez se hace más fuerte. – decía mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus manos de intenso frio.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_– pero debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejarlos así.

_**Richar.**_ – umm, me pregunto si.. - dijo para después hacerse a la fuente con dificulta y sacar la ocarina que se encontraba dentro del agua.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_\- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo observando el instrumento azul que tenía el joven.

_**Richar.**_ – es una ocarina; una especie de flauta que transmite hermosas melodías. – dijo observando la ocarina.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_\- ¿y qué piensas hacer con eso? – dijo apuntando a la ocarina.

_**Richar.**_ – quiero probar algo, las inscripciones de este altar dicen: "_solo con los tres elementos naturales lograras limpiar los males, junto con la melodía relajante, así como el despertar del guardián Lugia que surcara de nuevo los cielos y los mares". _Ya coloque las 3 esferas que resultaron ser los elementos naturales, solo falta la melodía y despertar al guardián, al parecer esto es agua de los mares sagrados – dijo observando el agua verdoso.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con ayudar a los ponys?.. Y sobre todo ¿acaso sabes esa tal melodía que dicen las escrituras?

_**Richar.**_ – básicamente si, solo espero que funcione. – dijo para después acercarse al altar, colocar la punta de la ocarina en su boca, serrar sus ojos y empezar a tocar la melodía.

* * *

**Música Que Toca Richar:**Lugia's Song (Original)

_ watch?v=ZqpXrDuLqE0_

* * *

La melodía era relajante, Rainbow dash solamente se quedó sentada hay cerca del joven escuchando esa suave melodía que en manaba la ocarina, los pilares en forma de clavos empezaron a brillar en sincronía junto con la melodía, como si cada nota que tocara estuviera conectada con cada pilar diferente.

La tormenta de nieve estaba empezando a calmarse poco a poco y los tornados que se encontraban cerca empezaron a desaparecer, algunos cuantos agujeros se formaron en las nubes dejando pasar algunos rayos del sol que estaban apuntando hacia la isla.

El agua verdoso que salía de la fuente empezó a desbordarse para luego dirigirse justo al océano y el pueblo congelado, Rainbow dash miraba maravillada todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la melodía que tocaba el joven estaba funcionando, el pueblo se cubría completamente de un brillo verde para luego observar como el océano se descongelaba, las casas y los ponis congelados volvían a la normalidad.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ \- ¡está funcionando! – Dijo al observar el pueblo que estaba volviendo a la normalidad -¡Richar esta..! – no termino la frase una vez que observo al joven.

Richar tenía el cabello blanco plateado, unas pequeñas ondas expansiva salían de su cuerpo, Rainbow dash podía sentir esas ondas expansivas atreves de su cuerpo como si de una cortina transparente se tratara.

_**(A partir de aquí continua leyendo cuando minuto llegue a 1:35).**_

En el océano empezó a salir un tornado de agua que se dirigió al cielo para después desaparecer y en su lugar dejar una especie de ave con forma de dragón de color blanco con el vientre azul claro, con placas en su lomo y cola de color azul oscuro, con una envergadura superior a los 5 metros. (el mismo que sale en la imagen del video).

El agua verdosa dejo de desbordarse y ave dragón empezó a volar por la isla despejado las nubes haciendo que todos los rayos de sol cubrieran la isla, el joven seguía tocando la ocarina con los ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo expulsaba las pequeñas ondas de viento, el pasto volvía a ser verde mientras las flores florecían, los pájaros empezaron a surcar los cielos, y las mariposas empezaron a revolotear.

Los ciudadanos estaban confundidos, no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, al rato escucharon la melodía que tocaba el joven y se dirigieron hacia ese lugar, todos los ciudadanos del pueblo se encontraban observando como el joven tocaba la ocarina y expulsaba las ondas.

Toda la isla ya no era una isla de nieve si no que ahora era una isla primaveral, los ciudadanos se preguntaban que era o quien era pero al parecer no se sentían asustados, al contrario, se sentían relajados por la hermosa melodía que tocaba el joven.

**(Seguir Leyendo cuando la Melodía llegue al minuto 3:40) **

El joven ya estaba tocando las últimas notas de la melodía, su cuerpo dejo de expulsar las ondas y los pilares de hielo volvieron a convertirse en pilares de piedra, los ciudadanos aclamaban de alegría por saber que fueron liberados por el joven humano.

* * *

Richar una vez que termino de tocar se tiro de rodilla y apoyaba sus manos en el suelo mientras jadeaba, Rainbow dash se preocupó y se dirigió hacia el joven.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ \- ¡RICHAR!.. ¿estás bien? – dijo colocando su pesuña en su hombro.

_**Richar.**_ – tranquila, *jadeo*, solo estoy algo agotado eso es todo, *jadeo*.

El joven abrió sus ojos para luego observar que eran de color blanco plateado, después de un rato su cabello volvió a la normalidad junto con sus ojos, a Rainbow dash le pareció extraño y a la vez impresionante pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ – ¡Richar tu canción funciono! liberaste a todos los ciudadanos y descongelaste el pueblo, ¿Cómo supiste que eso funcionaria?

_**Richar.**_ – no sabía. – dijo para después sentarse. – solo hice lo que mi corazón me indicaba hacer.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_– jeje ahora veo porque mi hermanita esta tan interesada en ti chico, realmente eres asombros. – decía con una sonrisa.

_**Richar.**_ – no es por presumir, pero siento que si lo soy jejejeje.

* * *

**Musica De Fondo**: We Are The Stars (BGM arrange)

watch?v=efAi_HBFqNk

* * *

Mientras Rainbow y el joven estaban hablando el dragón que estaba volando se acercó al altar y y aterrizo alado del joven.

_**¿?.**_ – Gracias por liberarme joven humano, eh estado aprisionado en el océano por años, pero al haber tocado la canción me has liberado. – hablaba el ave dragón telepáticamente sin mover sus labios.

_**Richar.**_ – tú debes ser Lugia ¿cierto?

_**Lugia.**_ – así es joven humano.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_\- ¿lo conoces? – pregunto curiosa.

_**Richar.**_ – más o menos, solo sé que es el guardián protector de los mares y los cielos.

Mientras hablaban la ocarina que aún tenía el joven empezó a dar un brillo blanco, el joven y Rainbow se extrañaron por el raro comportamiento de la ocarina, en un parpadeo la ocarina saco un rayo de luz que se dirigió directo a los escombros del castillo, la luz giro alrededor del castillo y lo empezó a reconstruirla.

El castillo volvió a la normalidad solo que esta vez era diferente, ya no era de hielo, esta vez era de un color verde pasto con detalles dorados a sus alrededores, la ocarina empezó a dar un brillo intenso la cual se convirtió después en un brazalete azul que se encontraba en la muñeca de joven.

_**Richar.**_ – wow.. eso fue impresionante. – dijo observando el nuevo castillo para luego observar el brazalete que se encontraba en su muñeca.

_**Lugia.**_ – al parecer la isla te ha elegido como su nuevo gobernante. – le dijo al joven telepáticamente.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡¿Quién yo… enserio?!

Lugia solo asintió con su cabeza para luego darle una reverencia al joven, luego todos los ciudadanos imitaron a Lugia dándole también una reverencia, incluso Rainbow dash le dio una reverencia.

_**Richar.**_ – valla… esto es… inesperado… pero… me temo que no podre aceptarlo. – dijo mientras se quitaba el brazalete.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_\- ¡¿Qué?! Estas bromeando, acabas de salvar una isla entera y ¿no quieres ser el gobernante?

_**Richar.**_ – me siento honrado al saber que soy dueño de mi propia isla… pero no estoy listo para ser el gobernante de una… a demás yo ya tengo un nuevo hogar. - dijo para después ver a Rainbow Dash. - Y ese lugar es ponyville, junto con mis amigas. – dijo para después darle un tierna sonrisa.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_– awww que lindo °°° ¡RAYOS ME HICESTE PONER SENTIMENTAL! – dijo para después voltearse, cruzase de patas y fruncir el ceño.

Richar soltó una pequeña carcajada por ver a Rainbow dash así, lo cual no le extrañaba ya que él sabía que ella siempre quiere mantener su orgullo, el joven se levantó y se dirigió asía Lugia.

_**Richar.**_ – lo siento Lugia, enserio es un honor ser el gobernante de esta isla, pero como ya dije, ya tengo un hogar en la cual vivir. – dijo mientras le mostraba el brazalete.

_**Lugia.**_ – quédatela, la isla junto con el brazalete te han elegido, por lo tanto aunque no estés, la isla seguirá siendo tuya, además mientras tengas ese brazalete puedes volver a convocar la ocarina y si tocas de nuevo la canción, podrás llamarme sin importar en que parte del planeta estés. – le dijo al joven telepáticamente.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿enserio? ¡Muchas gracias!...pero, ¿Cómo hago para poder invocar de nuevo la ocarina? – se preguntó observando el brazalete de arriba abajo.

_**Lugia.**_ – solo tienes que concentrarte y pedir que el brazalete se convierta de nuevo en la ocarina

El joven cerró sus ojos mientras mantenía el brazalete en su mano, el brazalete empezó a brillar y se volvió a convertir en la ocarina.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡funciono! – decía feliz al observar como el brazalete se convirtió de nuevo en la ocarina

_**Lugia.**_ – ahora has lo mismo, pero esta vez al revés.

El joven cerro sus ojos para después ver como la ocarina se convertía de nuevo en un brazalete

_**Richar.**_ – gracias por enseñarme Lugia. – decía mientras se volvía a colocar el brazalete en su muñeca.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ \- ¿Richar? – decía la Pegaso mientras se acerba a ellos. - ¿Cómo volveremos a ponyville? Aun me siento algo débil como para volar, No sé en qué ubicación estamos y tampoco se para cual dirección tenemos que ir. – decía mientras observaba sus alrededores.

_**Richar.**_ – ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco se en donde estamos; y aun me duele la espalda por la enorme herida que tengo. – dijo para después tocar suavemente su espalda.

_**Lugia**_ – tranquilos, yo los puedo llevar, conozco todos los al redores de este mundo, ya que me la pasaba viajando atreves de los mares en mis tiempos. –dijo para después agacharse a un lado del joven. – sube.

_**Richar**_ -¿enserio? ¡Muchas gracias Lugia! vamos Rainbow dash, es hora de irnos. – dijo para después agarrar a Rainbow y subirla al lomo de Lugia y después subirse el.

El ave dragón estiro sus enormes alas para después agitarlas y emprender vuelo, los ciudadanos los despedías desde la isla sacudiendo unas de sus patas mientras el joven y Rainbow también se despedían de los ciudadanos sacudiendo sus manos mientras se alejaban.

La vista era hermosa desde arriba era una gran sensación para el joven sentir la cálida brisa atreves de su pelo que se meneaba por el viento.

_**Richar.**_ – ahora veo por qué te gusta volar tanto, esta sensación se siente increíble, ojala yo pudiera volar igual que tu. – le decía a Rainbow dash que se encontraba delante de él mientras tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ – si esta sensación es muy agradable. – decía observando al frete suyo.

_**Richar.**_ – sí que lo es. – le decía aun con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_– Richar ¿puedo pedirte algo? – dijo mientras observaba al joven.

_**Richar.**_ – claro Rainbow, pídeme lo que quieras. – decía mientras abría los ojos y miraba a la Pegaso.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_– *sonrojada* normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas y apenas te conozco aunque tú ya me conoces a mí. – dijo mientras miraba para otro lado. – pero siento que tú te lo mereces, por haberme rescatado.

_**Richar.**_ – ¿umm? ¿y qué es lo que..? – Richar no termino la frase ya que fue recibido por un BESO desprevenido de parte de la Pegaso.

El joven tenía los ojos como platos por el repentino beso, no sabía cómo reaccionar por lo paralizado que se sentía, al poco tiempo el joven cerraba los ojos lentamente y empezó a aceptarlo, el beso era muy apasionado, duro solo un minuto solo para después separarce solo para poder tomar aire.

_**Richar.**_ – Rainbow eso fue… - no termino la frase ya que Rainbow dash le puso su pesuña en su boca.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_– shh, lo sé… – decía algo abochornada - ¡PERO SI LE DICES A UNA DE LAS CHICAS TE JURO QUE…!

_**Richar.**_ – Descuida.. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, de todas formas yo también sentía algo por ti. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

_**Rainbow Dash. **_\- ¡¿Enserio?! – pregunto sorprendida.

_**Richar.**_ – sip, pero no te decía casi nada, porque temía a que me fueras a rechazar

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ \- ¡eres un tonto! – dijo para después abalanzarse a él y darle otro beso que el joven richar recibió feliz mente.

Lugia seguía volando con sus dos pasajeros en su espalda, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer estaba disfrutando del tierno momento que estaban pasando eso dos tortolitos mientras se alejaban más y más de la isla.

* * *

**NARRADOR:** Richar derroto al malvado Lord SD y libero la isla nevada para después convertirse en el gobernante de esa isla, en estos momentos se dirige de regreso al pueblo de ponyville junto con una nueva amante pero su historia aun no acaba ya que otros enemigos estará detrás de él y sus amigas, ¿lograra defender equestria y proteger a sus seres queridos? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…


	8. Regreso a ponyville

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

**(Castillo de Twilight). (Narración tercera persona).**

La Alicornio purpura, Twilight Sparkle, se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro aun preocupada por sus amigos desaparecidos, ya era de noche, han pasado más de 19 horas desde que las criaturas de las sombras se los llevaron y ya eran como las 3 de la madrugada, ella junto con sus amigas habían intentado hacer lo posible para poder dar el paradero de ellos, pero ninguna tubo resultado, las chicas incluyendo las pequeñas "Cutie Mark Crusaders" decidieron quedarse en el castillo junto con Twilight hasta que Rainbow dash y Richar aparecieran

Después de un rato, las puertas de su habitación se abrieron para después dejar ver pasar al pequeño bebe dragón Spike, tenía una cara soñolienta, al parecer se había levantado solo para poder ver a su amiga

_**Spike**_ – (con voz soñolienta) - *bostezo* Twilight ¿estás bien? ¿porque sigues despierta?

_**Twilight**_ – ho, hola Spike, no te preocupes estoy bien, descuida tu solo vuelve a dormir – le decía con una sonrisa amigable

_**Spike**_ \- ¿aun sigues preocupada por los chicos? – decía mientras se acercaba a la Alicornio

_**Twilight**_ \- *suspiro* si Spike, no puedo dormir con tan solo pensar lo ocurrido que paso hace un buen rato y los guardias aun no me han dado ningún informe de su paradero

_**Spike**_ – tranquila Twilight – dijo mientras le ponía una garra en su lomo - estoy seguro de que ellos estarán bien… eso espero? – decía eso último en susurro

_**Twilight**_ – aun así Spike, como princesa de la amistad no puedo defraudar a mis amigos – decía decaída

El pequeño dragón intentaba hacer lo posible para que su amiga lograra descansar, ya era muy tarde y ella aun así no quería dormir por lo preocupada que estaba, después de tantos intentos fallidos para que Spike lograra hacer lo posible de que su amiga durmiera, un soldado unicornio entro a la habitación de la princesa un tanto agitado

_**Soldado**_ – ¡princesa Twilight! – dijo para después darle una reverencia

_**Twilight**_ – ¿qué ocurre? ¡¿lograron encontrar el paradero de los chicos?! - Pregunto un tanto animada

_**Soldado**_ – no princesa, solo viene a informarle que acabamos de ver a la lejanía una especie de dragón, que se dirige volando directo a ponyville

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡¿un dragón?! Pero eso es imposible, falta mucho para que sea el día de la migración de dragones ¿Cómo es posible que un dragón se dirija a ponyville?

_**Soldado**_ – no lo sabemos su majestad, lo único que sabemos es que este dragón es distinto

_**Twilight**_ \- ¿Qué quieres decir con distinto?

_**Soldado**_ – sígame, se lo mostrare – dijo para después salir galopando directo al telescopio que se encontraba en una azotea

El pequeño dragón Spike se montó en el lomo de Twilight para después ver como ella sale galopando siguiendo al guardia, una vez que llegaron, Twilight se acercó al telescopio y observo desde la lejanía una especie de dragón blanco con forma de ave que se dirigía a ponyville

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡por Celestia! ¿Pero qué clase de dragón es este? – decía mientras aun observaba por el telescopio

_**Spike**_ \- ¡haber, quiero ver, quiero ver! – decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Twilight

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡esto es fascinante, es la primera vez que veo esta clase de especie! –decía ignorando a Spike y maravillada al observar una nueva especie de dragón

_**Soldado**_ – su majestad, solicitamos su permiso para disparar con los arqueros - dijo el mismo guardia de hace un rato mientras una cantidad de guardias arqueros se preparaban para disparar

_**Twilight**_ \- ¿Qué?... ¡NO! – Respondió sorprendida al escuchar al soldado– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en disparar a una nueva especie de dragón?¡ - le decía al guardia mirándolo con una cara molesta

_**Soldado**_ – p..pero su majestad, que tal si ese dragón es hostil y empieza a tacar ponyville, recuerde que los dragones pueden ser muy peligrosos – decía un tanto nervioso por ver la mirada de Twilight

_**Twilight**_ – aun así, todavía no sabemos si realmente es hostil, ¿acaso ya se te olvido que yo tengo a Spike como mi ayudante y es un dragón?

_**Soldado**_ – pero el apenas es un bebe dragón y hasta ahora el no representa una amenaza

_**Spike**_ – ¡OYE! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirando al guardia

_**Soldado **_– mis disculpa lord Spike – decía dándole una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza a Spike ya que el también pertenece a la realeza – lo que intento decir es que ese dragón –apuntando al dragón ave que se encontraba en la lejanía con su pesuña - es muy grande y puede ser una amenaza

_**Twilight**_ – así como también pensaste que el humano también era una amenaza? –decía mirando al guardia con una cara seria

_**Soldado **_– pues si… Pero

_**Twilight**_ \- ¿acaso estas dudando de mis palabras soldado?

_**Soldado**_ – *suspiro* no su majestad, le ruego que me disculpe, no fue mi intención – dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento para después darle una señal a sus guardias que bajaran las armas la cual estos obedecieron

Twilight solo sonrió alegremente al saber que el soldado tomo una buena decisión, tras pasar un rato el ave dragón había llegado la cual este descendió en las calles de ponyville, lo bueno era que las calles eran lo suficientemente expansivas para que el dragón lograra aterrizar sin ningún problema, como era de noche los ponys estaban dentro de sus casas durmiendo pacíficamente sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurre afuera, los guardias a un seguían alerta por si el dragón les resultaba ser una amenaza, Twilight uso un hechizo de tele trasportación y apareció abajo del castillo justo en la entrada del castillo junto con Spike que se encontraba en su lomo

_**Soldado**_ – ¡princesa por favor no valla, aún no sabemos si ese dragón representa una amenaza! – le habla desde el balcón preocupado por pensar que le podía pasar algo malo a su princesa

_**Twilight**_ – descuida soldado, puedo cuidarme por mi misma – mientras observaba al guardia desde abajo

* * *

**(Punto de vista Twilight).**

Me encuentro galopando junto con Spike hacia donde se encuentra el ave dragón, justo cuando me detengo frente a él, logro observarlo mucho mejor, realmente tenía la apariencia de un dragón y un ave al mismo tiempo de color blanco, tenía el vientre color azul, dos enormes alas que parecían ser sus patas delanteras y una cola puntiaguda con forma de una aleta, estaba tan emocionada para mis adentros de solo pensar que acabo de conocer una nueva especie de dragón que jamás se había visto, no pude resistir más así que decidí hablarle a ver si este me respondía

_**Twilight**_ – hola, soy Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad, ¿puedo saber qué clase de dragón eres y que haces en ponyville? – pregunte cortésmente al dragón ave que se encontraba frente a mi

_**Spike**_ – sí que eres grandote amigo, ¿de qué tierras vienes?

El dragón solo respondió moviendo una de sus alas justo detrás de su espalda como si estuviera apuntando a algo

_**Soldado**_ – ¡PRINCESA CUIDADO!

Logre escuchar al soldado que se encontraba arriba del balcón lo cual hizo que yo girara mi cabeza y lo observara, para luego poder ver como todos los arqueros se preparaban para atacar

_**Soldado **_\- ¡SOLDADOS.. FUEGO! – una vez que dijo esas palabras todos los arqueros apuntaron al dragón y dispararon sus flechas

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡NOO ESPEREN! – grite a mis soldados tratando de explicar que el solo quería enseñarme algo pero ya era tarde todas las flechas ya habían sido lanzadas

El dragón ave puso su mirada al frente y observo las flechas que se dirigían hacia él, justo cuando las flechas estaban a punto de tocarlo todas y cada una de las flechas se detuvieron en el aire junto con un aura celeste, observo al dragón ave y logro ver como sus ojos brillaban de un color celeste, las flechas se voltearon apuntando directo a los soldados, para luego ver cómo estas se devolvían a la misma velocidad directo a los guardias

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡NOOOOOO! – gritaba al ver que las flechas se dirigían hacia mis guardias

_**¿?**_ \- ¡LUGIA DETENTE!

Escuche una voz detrás del dragón ave, en ese instante las flechas se detuvieron justamente cerca de los hocicos de los guardias lo cual estos estaban sudando frio al saber que casi eran atravesados por sus propias flechas mientras retrocedían, las flechas dejaron de brillar y cayeron al suelo, todos incluso yo y Spike estábamos confundidos por el extraño suceso, el dragón dejo de emitir el brillo de sus ojos para después agacharse y arregostarse en el suelo boca abajo, yo me acerque justo detrás de la espalda del dragón para poder ver de quien era esa voz

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡RICHAR! – grite de alegría al saber que se encontraba bien justo en el lomo del dragón

_**Richar**_ – *bostezo*hola Twilight, que alegría volver a verte – decía saludando con su mano - y no soy el único que llego a salvo – dijo para después hacerse a un lado y dejar ver a Rainbow dash que se encontraba dormida pacíficamente frente a Richar

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡Rainbow dash también está contigo, esto es un alivio creí que nunca los volveríamos a ver! – decía con una sonrisa en mi cara mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de estar aliviada

_**Spike**_ – y que lo digas, Twilight estuvo despierta todo el tiempo preocupada por ustedes – decía mientras a un seguía en mi lomo

_**Richar**_ – es muy lindo de su parte preocuparse por nosotros pero no es necesario que lo hagan ya que logramos volver – decía con una sonrisa – hey Rainbow, despierta – dijo mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en su cabeza, ella empezó abrir lentamente sus ojos

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ \- *gran bostezo* ¿ya llegamos? – decía mientras se tallaba los ojos

_**Richar**_ – si Rainbow dash, ya llegamos

_**Rainbow dash **_– que bien ya tenía ganas de estirar las alas – dijo para después saltar de la espalda del dragón ave y aterrizar en el suelo

Por otro lado cuando Richar intento bajar, lo único que logro fue estrellarse de cara contra el suelo

_**Richar **_\- ¡aaaght! – decía con la cara en el suelo

_**Twilight **_\- ¡Richar! – dijo preocupada mientas se acercaba – ¿estas bi..? – No termine la frase al ver su espalda que estaba cubierta de sangre seca y una enorme herida costrada en forma diagonal - ¡Por Celestia! ¿qué te paso? – decía observando su espalada

_**Richar **_– me dof quef def of duenfe daindo fash – decía con la cara plantada aun en el suelo

_**Twilight **_\- ¿Qué?... no te entendí ¿Qué dijiste?

Richar – (levantando el rostro) – Dije, que mejor te lo cuente Rainbow dash,.., estoy muy cansado, estuve despierto todo el camino de donde estábamos hasta ponyville solo para que rainbow dash no se callera de Lugia y me duele el cuerpo como para explicar todo lo que paso

_**Twilight **_\- ¿Quién o qué es Lugia?

_**Rainbow dash **_– es el – dijo apuntando al dragón ave

_**Twilight **_– AAaaa ya entendí

_**Lugia **_– es un placer, señorita twilight – le hablaba telepáticamente

_**Twilight **_\- ¡increíble, no solo puedes usar telequinesis, sino que también puedes usar telepatía¡ - decía maravillada

_**Lugia **_– gracias, también tengo otras habilidades, pero solo las utilizo en defensa propia o para defender a otros….por cierto creo que deberían ayudar al joven humano – decía observando al richar tirado aun en el suelo

_**Twilight **_\- ¡cierto! Estaba tan emocionada al saber de ti que me olvide por completo de Richar – decía algo apenada

_**Rainbow dash **_– vamos Twilight ayudémoslo a levantarse – dijo para después acercarse a Richar mientras yo también me acercaba y lo ayudaba a levantarse

_**Richar **_– au,au,au,au,AU,AUCH,SHIIIII, con cuidado que me duele

_**Twilight **_– perdón, pero es que esa herida es muy grande – decía con algo de asco y preocupación al ver su espalda ensangrentadamente seca – ven te ayudaremos a llegar hasta el castillo

_**Richar **_– espera, ¿puedo pedirte un favor – decía recargada en Twilight

_**Twilight **_– sí, claro, porque no ¿Qué clase de favor?

_**Richar **_– detrás del castillo, se encuentra un lago

_**Twilight **_– si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con el favor?

_**Richar**_ – déjame terminar, resulta que Lugia – dijo apuntando al dragón ave – es un dragón acuático, lo cual le permite respirar debajo del agua, él normalmente vive en las profundidades del océano, pero en este mismo momento estamos muy lejos del lugar, ¿te parece si dejamos que duerma hay por esta noche? No queremos, que una vez que amanezca, los ponys de pueblo empiecen con un alboroto, solo por verlo a el – decía mientras observaba a Twilight y luego a Lugia

_**Twilight**_ – pues claro, no hay problema – decía con una sonrisa – eso si el está de acuerdo – dijo mientras observaba a Lugia

_**Lugia**_ – pues claro, el lago es suficiente para mí a pesar que prefiero más el océano

_**Richar**_ – bueno Lugia solo dirígete atrás del castillo – decía apuntando al castillo – descansa, después de todo estuviste volando más de 10 horas y de seguro estas agotado – dijo para después voltear y ver a Lugia

_**Lugia**_ – pues si joven humano, el viaje fue muy largo y agotador…nos vemos después, si me necesitan, ya sabes cómo llamarme – dijo para después desplegar sus enormes alas y salir volando

El dragón Lugia paso por en sima del castillo donde los guardias lo veían pasar aun con la cara de susto que se llevaron al saber que casi eran atravesados por sus flechas, el dragón dio un último aleteo para después caer en picada al lago, sumergirse y descansar

_**Twilight**_ – Richar ¿tú sabrás que clase de dragón es ese? – mientras observaba el lago por donde se había sumergido Lugia

_**Richar**_ – no se mucho..solo te puedo decir que es un dragón legendario, único en su clase, guardián y protector de los mares, logre despertarlo de un encierro acuático congelado y desde entonces me es leal – decía aun recargado en mi lomo

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡eso suena muy interesante! – dije muy emocionada

* * *

**(Narracion Tercera persona).**

Las chicas y Spike ayudaron al joven a llegar al castillo a paso lento para no lastimarlo donde los guardias de la entrada abrieron las puertas y los dejaron pasar, una vez entraron se dirigieron a la habitación de huéspedes donde se mantenía instalado Richar, entraron a la habitación y depositaron al joven en la cama lentamente para no lastimarlo mucho

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ \- ¿alguna idea de cómo podemos curar la herida de Richar? – le preguntaba a Twilight

_**Twilight**_ – ninguna, no tengo los materiales necesarios para tratar esa herida sin mencionar que apenas y se de medicina

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ \- ¿y si mejor lo llevamos al hospital de Ponyville? – decía opinando

_**Richar**_ \- ¡a no, eso sí que no!, ya me trajeron aquí y no me pienso mover, con cada esfuerzo que hago me duele la espalda, sin mencionar que odio los hospitales, con solo oler ese lugar a paciente enfermos, medicamentos por todas parte y -temblando de escalofríos y tragando saliva- jeringas que penetran tu piel – decía boca abajo con la cabeza arregostada hacia un lado mirando hacia las chicas

_**Twilight**_ – pero tenemos que vendarte esa herida si se queda así podía infectarse – dijo apuntando su espalda - ¿no habrá alguna forma de poder ayudarte sin tener que ir al hospital? - pregunto

_**Richar**_ – De hecho si, la otra vez que tuve una herida grande fue en el "Bosque every free" y la que me pudo ayudar a curarme fue Zecora – decía acostado desde la cama observando a las chicas – si pueden lograr traerla hasta aquí, me ayudaría mucho

_**Spike**_ – pero es de noche y de seguro ella ya está durmiendo, sin mencionar que el bosque es mas peligroso a estas horas

_**Richar**_ – pues entonces, me quedare aquí hasta que ella venga, porque no pienso moverme por nada en el mundo y ya quiero dormir – dijo para después acomodarse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y quedarse dormido

_**Twilight**_ \- *suspiro* bien, mandare a que traigan a Zecora una vez que amanezca pero te tendrás que quedar así hasta que ella llegue en la mañana

_**Richar**_ – ñeee puedo aguatar hasta mañana mientras no me mueva mucho o alguien me toque

_**Twilight**_ – como quieras - dijo para después dar media vuelta y salir, pero antes de eso, el mismo guardia de hace rato entra a la habitación

_**Soldado**_ – princesa – dijo dándole una reverencia – ¿se encuentra bien?

_**Twilight**_ – descanse soldado…descuide estoy bien

_**Soldado**_ – me alegro mucho por eso su majestad – decía con una sonrisa

_**Twilight**_ \- eso me recuerda – dijo para después fruncir el ceño - ¡¿PORQUE MANDASTE A LOS ARQUEROS A QUE ATACACEN AL DRAGON AVE HE?!

El soldado solo se encogió de hombros mientras sudaba frio al sentir el gran grito que le dio la princesa lo cual sentía como ese grito casi lo mandaba a volar por los aires

_**Soldado**_ – lo..lo lamento su majestad, e..es que cuando vi que ese dragón movió una de sus alas hacia atrás, cr..Creí que estaba preparando un ataque, por eso hice que los arqueros dispararan, pero no sabía que ese dragón podría tener magia para devolvernos las flechas

_**Twilight**_ – ¡te das cuenta que casi matas a una especie única!, entiendo que te preocupes por mi seguridad, ya te dije que puedo cuidarme por mi sola, pero eso no significa que no necesite ayuda de vez en cuando… otra cosa, lo que uso el dragón fue telequinesis, no magia, la próxima vez que planes un ataque, espera mis órdenes o simplemente espera hasta que se vea realmente la amenaza ¿quedo claro soldado?

_**Soldado**_ – si su majestad, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir hasta que vea realmente la amenaza o escuche sus órdenes – dijo para luego agachar un poco la cabeza

_**Twilight**_ – excelente, ahora te voy a encomendar un encargo

_**Soldado**_ – si su majestad, dígame ¿Qué necesita?

_**Twilight**_ – una vez que amanezca, necesito que vallas al bosque Every free, allí encontrara una casa árbol donde vive una cebra llamada Zecora, necesito que la traigas ante mí, es de suma importancia soldado…también dile que traiga su equipo medico

El soldado solo dio un saludo militar y se retiró de la habitación para dirigirse con su equipo de guardias y prepara todo para la misión que le fue recomendado por la princesa una vez que amanezca

_**Twilight**_ – bueno Rainbow dash me retiro, debo cancelar la búsqueda que envié para lograr encontrarlos a ustedes, también le diré a mis guardia y sirvientes a que Richar necesita estar en reposo hasta que llegue Zecora, así que no tienes de que preocuparte a que te molesten mientras duermes, Richar – dijo para después retirarse y dirigirse a sus aposentos junto con Spike, Rainbow dash estaba a punto de retirarse a una de las habitaciones

_**Richar**_ – Rainbow dash espera ¿puedes acercarte un momento antes de que te vayas? Quiero decirte algo – decía observándola desde la cama aun arregostado

_**Rainbow dash**_ – ¿creí que ya estaba dormido? Que quieres? – decía mientras se acercaba a la cama de Richar

_**Richar**_ – lo que paso en esa isla congelada….o más bien la nueva isla primaveral, una vez que partimos de ahí ¿recuerdas lo que me diste? – decía algo apenado

_**Rainbow dash**_ – te refiere al beso que te di? Te dije que solo fue por a verme salvado – dijo también un poco apenada

_**Richar**_ – si lo sé pero.. ¿eso quiere decir que somos novios? – pregunto para poder saber la respuesta de la Pegaso

_**Rainbow dash**_ \- ¿novios?...ummm – decía mientras se colocaba un casco en su mentón – la verdad no estoy segura, como ya te dije solo fue una recompensa de mi parte, lo cual me pareció raro ya que yo no soy así, pero en cierto modo me agrada, pero te agradecería que por el momento lo mantengamos en secreto, aun no estoy preparada para tener una relación amorosa

_**Richar**_ – si te entiendo Rainbow, yo también siento casi lo mismo, pero de una manera diferente…te prometo que lo mantendré en secreto – decía embozando una media sonrisa

_**Rainbow dash**_ – gracias, por el momento hagamos que solo somos amigos ¿vale? – Decía mientras observaba como el joven solo asentía con su cabeza lentamente - bueno si eso es todo, me voy a dormir. Nos vemos en la mañana – dijo para después levantar vuelo, salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta

El joven seguía observando la puerta cerrada por donde se fue la Pegaso arregostado boca abajo en la cama, se veía muy pensativo

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) – esto es increíble, han pasado más de 4 años desde que recibí el beso de una chica en mis labios, pero lo más raro fue que esa chica resulto ser una ¡yegua!…y lo más increíble fue ¡QUE ME GUSTO!, no puedo creer que me allá gustado?…¿acaso es posible que un humano y una pony puedan vivir juntos como pareja?, digo eso sería raro ¿no?, es como juntar a un perro con un gato, aunque he oído un dicho que dice "para el amor no hay límites ni diferencias", algo raro me está sucediendo y estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con mis poderes….¡al canijo mejor me olvido de eso! mientras yo sea feliz, que me importa lo que digan los demás….y sobre todo que fue una de las 6 ponys que más quiero y me devolvió la felicidad que había perdido en la tierra – dijo para después dar unas pataditas en la cama como si de un niño muy animado se tratara - ¡AGGGGGGHHHHH maldición como duele! – recordó que tenía la espalda lastimada y coloco una de sus manos en esta para aliviar el dolor, una vez que se le calmo el dolor, decidió al fin irse a dormí

* * *

**(Al día siguiente).**

La noche daba paso al día y todas las chicas juntos con las niñas empezaron a despertar excepto Twilight, Spike, Rainbow dash y Richar, ya que ellos no habían retomado muy bien el sueño y estaban muy cansados sobre todo Richar que se mantuvo despierto todo el trayecto, las chicas una vez que se levantaron y se arreglaron, se dirigieron hacia la sala del comedor real del castillo donde se sentaron en unas sillas cristalizadas frente a una gran mesa de madera muy adornada, unos camareros llegaron detrás de ellas y le sirvieron su desayuno que consistían en unos waffles con fresas picadas a los alrededores cubierta con miel de maple y mantequilla, con un vaso de jugo de naranja y una rebanada de pastel como postre, las chicas estaban a punto de empezar su desayuno hasta que Rarity las interrumpe

_**Rarity**_ \- ¡esperen chicas! Sería muy descortés empezar un desayuno tan fino sin la presidencia de Twilight – decía muy elegantemente

_**Pinki**_ _**Pie**_ – awwwww, pero es que este desayuno se ve taaaaaan DELICIOSO que con tan solo mirarlo se me hace agua la boca ¿no podía aunque sea darle una mordititititita? – decía mientras mostraba su casco haciendo un gesto de algo muy pequeño

_**Sweetie**_ _**belle**_ – vamos hermana, déjanos comer aunque sea un poco – juntando sus cascos en forma de suplica

_**Applebloom y Scootaloo**_ – porfiiiiiiis– decía también forma de suplica

_**Rarity**_ \- ¡no chicas eso sería muy grosero!, mejor esperemos hasta que ella llegue, no se puede empezar un buen desayuno real sin la presencia de la realeza

_**Fluttershy**_ – De hecho…estoy de acuerdo con Rarity am… no deberíamos empezar si falta una de nuestras amigas

_**Applejack**_ – en ese caso mejor esperemos

Las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron esperar a Twilight, paso un tiempo y las chicas ya empezaban a impacientarse sobre todo Pinki pie que no despegaba la mirada de su comida hipnotizada mientras babeaba, Fluttershy secaba las babas que soltaba Pinki pie con un pañito, Rarity estaba sentada con la cabeza en alto observando la decoración del techo y los alrededores, Applejack tenía un casco en su majilla mientras se apoyaba de la mesa mientras que las niñas disimuladamente sin que nadie las notaran agarraban un pedazo de fresa y se la metían rápidamente a la boca mientras masticaban leeentamente para que no la descubrieran

_**Applejack **_– ¡por todas las manzanas! ¿Por qué tardara tanto esa chica?

_**Pinki pie **_– (rugiéndole el estómago) - ¡PORFAVOR DEJAME COMER TENGO HAMBRE!

_**Fluttershy**_ \- ¿y si mejor la buscamos?

_**Rarity**_ – no, mejor sigamos esperando, de seguro se está arreglando para verse más presentable, ya saben la belleza lleva tiempo – dijo mientras movía su crin con uno de sus cascos

_**Applejack**_ – sin ofender Rarity pero solo tú haces esa clase de cosas – decía apuntándola

_**Rarity**_ – lo se querida pero aun así hay que estar a buena imagen ante cualquier cosa ¿no lo crees?

Las chicas aún seguían esperando mientras Pinki pie aún seguía luchando por tratar de no comerse el desayuno de un solo bocado, si hubiera observado a las niñas también hubiera hecho lo mismo que ellas pero solo tenía la mirada perdida en la comida, tras esperar un tiempo uno de los camareros que tenía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra sin mangas y un corbatín se acerca a la mesa

_**Camarero**_ – señoritas ¿acaso no piensan comer o no tienen mucho apetito? – decía observando los platos de cada quien y ver que ninguna toco su comida

_**Rarity**_ – ho no cariño, no es eso, eso solo que estamos esperando a la princesa Twilight – le respondía al camarero

_**Applejack**_ – y ya se está tardando demasiado ¿Dónde corrales estará y que estará haciendo?

_**Camarero**_ – mis disculpas, olvide mencionarles que la princesa Twilight en estos momentos no se encuentra disponible, ella solo nos avisó que les sirviéramos el desayuno y que no la esperaran – decía un poco apenado tras haber olvidado mencionarles a las chicas

_**Pinki pie**_ \- en ese caso ¡ES HORA DE COMER! – dijo para después abrir el hocico bien grande y dirigirse directo al plato de comida pero Rarity usa su magia en la comida de Pinki y la levita fuera de su alcance haciendo que Pinki le diera un gran mordisco a la mesa y arrancara un gran pedazo de esta

_**Rarity**_ – Pinki querida, te dije que esperaras un momento, aun no nos han dicho por qué la falta de Twilight – decía y observaba como Pinki pie se comía el gran pedazo de madera de la mesa

_**Pinki pie**_ \- huuujummm esto está muy crujiente – se escuchaba como Pinki masticaba la madera de la mesa, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que Rarity le había quitado la comida

_**Applejack**_ – dinos terroncito ¿Por qué Twilight no se quiso presentar a desayunar con nosotras? – le pregunto al camarero

_**Camarero**_ – resulta que la princesa Twilight se quedó desvelada casi toda la noche sin poder dormir – le respondió a la pony granjera

_**Fluttershy**_ – pobrecita, no estará enferma ¿verdad? – respondió preocupada por su amiga Twilight mientras comía un poco de su desayuno

_**Camarero**_ – descuide señorita Fluttershy, ella solo no pudo reconciliar el sueño, eso es todo

_**Rarity**_ – pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué se quedaría desvelada toda la noche? Eso no es nada bueno para el cutis – dijo tocándose la cara ella misma presumiendo su belleza mientras le devolvía la comida que había apartado de Pinki, la cual Pinki pie se había dado cuenta y trago el gran pedazo de madera que tenía en la boca y empezó a comer como si no hubiera mañana, las niñas estaban tomando su jugo mientras colocaban una cara de "como rayos hizo eso" al observar como Pinki se tragó el pedazo de madera como si nada

_**Camarero**_ – según ella, estaba demasiada preocupada por la señorita Rainbow dash y ese ammm..¿Cómo es que se llamaba esa cosa que parece un mono sin pelo? –dijo eso ultimo colocando un casco en su barbilla

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¡Humano! Y se llama Richar– le respondió la pequeña potrilla

_**Camarero**_ – sí, creo que así se llamaba esa cosa

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡no te refieras a él como una "cosa"! el también es un ser inteligente y merece que lo traten con respecto - mientras colocaba una cara desaprobatoria

_**Applebloom y Scootaloo**_ \- ¡te gustaaaa! – molestaban a su amiga Sweetie belle

_**Sweetie belle**_ \- ¡CALLENCEEE! – decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido

_**Applejack**_ – es una lástima que no esté con nosotras para disfrutar de un buen desayuno – dijo mientras agarraba un pedazo del waffle y se lo llevaba al hocico

_**Rarity**_ – concuerdo contigo querida – le decía a Applejack – yo también estoy preocupada por los chicos, pero eso no significa que quiera quedarme toda la noche despierta sin dormir, uno también necesita reponerse y tener energía para el siguiente día que nos regala la princesa Celestia – todas las chicas asintieron con su cabeza para después agarrar su vaso de jugo de naranja y empezar a beberlo excepto Pinki pie que todavía seguía comiendo como una cerdita

_**Camarero**_ – si sobre los chicos desaparecidos, hay buenas noticias ¡resulta que ellos ya aparecieron!

Todas las chicas escupieron el jugo que estaban bebiendo y callo directo a la cara de pinki pie donde ella solo tenía una gran cara de impresión y felicidad al mismo tiempo

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¡¿que fue lo que dijiste?! ¡¿Enserio apare…?!

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ \- ¡esperen, yo también quiero expresar mis emociones! – dijo para después agarrar su baso con jugo de naranja, beberlo y luego escupirlo en la cara de todas las chicas

Todas las chicas gritaron "¡PINKIE PIE!" mientras estaban empapadas del jugo de naranja, Pinkie lo único que hizo fue sonreír inocentemente

_**Rarity**_ \- ¡haaaaaa , mi peinado! – mientras se observaba en un espejo que hizo aparecer de no sé dónde y utilizaba una servilleta y un cepillo para arreglar su crin

_**Applejack**_ \- ¡por la dentadura de la abuela Smith! – decía mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta – es cierto lo que me estas contando compañero? – le pregunto al camarero

_**Camarero**_ – si señorita Applejack, le estoy diciendo toda la verdad, llegaron justamente en la noche, más o menos como entres las 3 y las 4 de la mañana – decía con una sonrisa

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ – (subiéndose encima de la mesa) - ¡ESTO ES FANTASTICO!, ¿y donde se encuentran ahora? – decía desde la mesa acercándose a la cara del camarero lo cual lo dejaba muy nervioso solo por verla tan de cerca – dime, dime, dime, dime , ¡DIME! – agarrando al camarero y sacudiéndolo

_**Camarero **_– trahahahanquila seeheheheñorita, sehehehe lo direhehehe, pehehero dejehehe dehehehe sahahahacudirmehehehe – decía tras cada sacudida que le daba Pinki pie

_**Rarity**_ – Pinki querida por favor bájate de la mesa y suelta al caballero, deja que responda tranquilo

En eso Pinki suelta al camarero y se sienta de nuevo en su puesto

_**Camarero**_ – gracias – dijo mientras se arreglaba su corbatín – como decía, en estos momentos los chicos se encuentra dormido en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero debo decirle que.. – no termino la frase ya que En ese momento las chicas se levantan mientras pasaban a un lado del camarero y salen galopando rápidamente a las habitaciones de huéspedes , el camarero tenía una cara paranoica al observar como las chicas salieron corriendo a gran velocidad, el coloca su mirada en los platos de las chicas y observa que ya se habían comido todo – aparecer no podían aguantar un minuto sin ver a sus amigos desaparecidos – en ese momento el camarero abre los ojos tras haber recordado algo - ¡ESPEREN OLVIDE MENCIONARLES QUE..! – pero ya era tarde las chicas ya habían subido las escaleras, resultaba que él les quería decir que el joven humano estaba herido y necesitaba estar en reposo

* * *

**(Habitación De Richar).**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Richar, el joven estaba en la cama durmiendo pacíficamente boca abajo hasta que las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un punto rosado salió disparado y tacleo al joven humano tirándolo de la cama

_**Pinki pie**_\- ¡RICHI! – decía mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo tocando su espalda

_**Richar**_ – HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritaba de agonía

En ese momento entra las chicas y observan como Pinki pie abraza a Richar pero este solo gritaba como si lo estuvieran torturado, lo cual confundía a las chicas

_**Rarity**_ – que pasa cariño, que te sucede ¿acaso no estas feliz de vernos?

_**Applejack**_ – si compañero, gritas más fuerte que Rarity cuando se queja – en eso observa a Rarity que la ve con una expresión molesta – sin ofender Rarity

_**Richar**_ – NO ES ESO, SI NO QUE ME ESTA LASTIMANDOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAA

_**Fluttershy**_ – ho cielos, Pinki pie mejor suéltalo – en eso observa como Pinki lo suelta y se coloca a un lado de él mientras Richar estaba boca arriba intentando recuperar el aliento

_**Richar**_ – ¡acaso! *jadeo* ¡no les dijeron! *jadeo* ¡qué tengo que estar en reposo! *jadeo* ¡hasta que Zecora llegue! *jadeo* ¡y me cure! – decía mientras se reponía con dificultad

_**Applejack**_ – ¿curarte? ¿Curarte de que cosa compañero? – pregunto confundida

_**Richar**_ – ¡De esto! – en ese momento el joven se voltea y le enseña su espalda con una enorme herida llena de sangre seca

Las chicas incluyendo a las niñas observan su espalda y no evitaron soltar un grito ahogado mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, Rarity le tapo los ojos a su hermana mientras Applejack hacia lo mismo con Scootaloo y Applebloom para que no observaran su espalda y Fluttershy hacia lo mismo pero con ella misma, en ese momento llega Twilight junto con Rainbow dash a la habitación de Richar la cual tenían ojeras en sus ojos indicando que no durmieron muy bien

_**Twilight**_ \- *bostezo* ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿porque tanto alboroto? – decía con los ojos casi apagados

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ \- *bostezo* ¿es que acaso aquí uno no puede dormir sir tanto jaleo? – mientras se tallaba los ojos

En ese momento Pinki pie observa a Rainbow dash y la taclea para después darle un fuerte abrazo mientras la movía de un lado a otro

_**Pinki pie**_ \- ¡Dashie, que alegría los 2 volvieron sanos y salvo! – aun abrazándola

_**Applejack**_ – yo no diría lo mismo de Richar – decía observando a Richar como intentaba mantener el dolor de su espalda

_**Richar**_ – Twilight… creí que habías dicho que nadie me molestaría mientras dormía hasta que llegara Zecora – arregostándose en la cama con dificultad

_**Twilight**_ – así fue… pero al parecer ¡ALGUIEN! – dijo volteando hacia las escaleras y gritar – ¡SE LE OLVIDO MENCIONARLO! – se escuchó desde abajo como se escuchaba "discúlpeme su majestad no logre decírselos a tiempo" la cual logro escuchar las mane 6 para después ellas negar con su cabeza en señal de "que aremos con el"

_**Fluttershy**_ – pobrecillo, dime ¿Qué te paso, Como fue que te hiciste esa herida? - observando la espalda de Richar

_**Rainbow dash**_ – tranquila chicas yo le contare todo, pero primero.. ¡Pinkie pie por favor suéltame, yo también te extrañe pero ya deja de abrazarme¡ - decía mientras Pinki pie la movía de un lado a otro mientras la abrazaba

_**Pinki pie**_ \- ¡ES QUE ESTOY TAN FELIZ ULTRA EMOCIONADA DE QUE HAYAN VUELTO CON NOSOTRAS! – aun abrazándola

_**Applejack**_ – ya suéltala terroncito de azúcar y deja que nos explique qué fue lo que ocurrió – en ese momento Pinki pie la suelta y la coloca en suelo

_**Richar**_ – como sea, dime Twilight, ¿ya llego Zecora?

_**Twilight**_ – no sé, de hecho ya debería haber… - no termina la frase ya que un guardia se acerca hacia ellos

_**Guardia**_ – princesa Twilight – dando una reverencia – hemos cumplido con su encargo

En ese momento detrás del guardia camina la cebra, Zecora, que llevaba una alforja en su lomo y se posiciona al frente de las mane 6, el guardia le da otra reverencia a Twilight y se retira del lugar

_**Zecora**_ – hola chicas, en un placer haber venido aquí de visita, pero supongo que ese no es el motivo de mi llegada, ya que los guardias me informaron que de mis habilidades curativas necesitaban

_**Twilight**_ – hola Zecora – dándole un abrazo grupal junto con las chicas – si es verdad, el motivo por el que te llame fue para que pudieras ayudar a un amigo – dijo para después dirigirse a la cama de Richar junto con Zecora que la seguía por detrás

_**Twilight**_ – Richar, Zecora ya se encuentra aquí, ella te ayudara a curar tu herida

_**Richar**_ – hola Zecora, me alegra verte y que hayas llegado – decía con una sonrisa forzada debido al dolor

_**Zecora**_ – también me alegra verte mi estimado humano pero al parecer estas en muy mal estado

_**Richar**_ – no tienes idea de lo que he pasado desde que llegue a ponyville jeje

_**Zecora**_ – solo han pasado 3 días desde que te cure y ahora tienes una herida más grande esta vez – decía observando espalda

_**Richar**_ – lose, pero aun así como ya te dije pasaron varias cosas a pesar de que solo fue poco tiempo, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo para que mi espalda deje de dolerme tanto?

_**Zecora**_ – déjame echar un vistazo, a ver si puedo remediarlo

En ese momento Richar se sienta en el orillo de la cama mientras Zecora se sube a la cama y se posiciona detrás de la espalda del joven y la observa detalladamente, las chicas mientras tanto se colocan y se sientan frente a la cama de Richar

_**Zecora**_ – jummm la herida es algo grade y horizontal pero no es nada que yo no pueda solucionar, con solo aplicar este ungüento – dijo sacando un frasco con un líquido blanco amarillento de su alforja – estarás recuperado en cuestión de tiempo

_**Richar**_ – me alegra saber eso, ¿crees que ya puedas empezar?

_**Zecora**_ – claro que puedo, pero antes de aplicarte el ungüento, debo advertirte algo primero

_**Richar**_ – y eso sería?

_**Zecora**_ – al tener la piel expuesta tu herida se ha infectado – observando la herida con unas manchas de sangre negras y amarillas por la infección – por lo tanto tendré que arrancar las costras que se han secado, para que la crema haga un buen trabajo

El joven parecía petrificado con una cara de miedo, al parecer esa idea no le gustaba nada

_**Richar**_ – heeeee? Tienes que estar bromeando, no tienes un método más sencillo para, ammm no se?.., ¡no se hacerme sufrir!

_**Zecora**_ – esta crema es perfecta para aliviar y cerrar el dolor, más la infección tiene que ser limpiada con abundante alcohol… por lo tanto te sugiero que aguantes, hasta que al final te coloque los vendajes, así que mejor prepárate – decía mientras sacaba de su alforja unas pinzas médicas para arrancar las costras, un frasco de alcohol, algunos algodones y recipiente para colocar las costras que arranque

_**Richar**_ – ahora sé que realmente me van a matar – decía mientras observaba como limpiaba su espalda con el algodón lleno de alcohol para limpiar la zona - chicas le sugiero que se tapen las orejas, al parecer creo que voy a gritaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRR – grito al sentir como la pinza le jalaban y desprendía sus costras, Zecora limpiaba y arrancaba por pedazos pequeños las costras lo cual incrementaba el dolor del joven y trataba de no retorcerse de dolor

Zecora limpiaba la infección con el alcohol y las manchas de sangre que brotaban, Las chicas se habían tapado las orejas con sus cascos justo a tiempo antes de que Richar gritara. el joven agarro una almohada de su cama y se la coloco en la cara para poder lograr bajar el volumen de su grito, en ese momento las chicas ya podían despejar sus cascos de sus orejas, ellas solo observaban la parte delantera del joven para poder evitar observar su parte trasera

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – valla amigo, gritaste más fuerte que Rarity cuando se queja

_**Applejack**_ – ajajajaja lo mismo dije yo – en ese momento choca casco con Rainbow

_**Rarity**_ – jum que groseras, al menos mis gritos son más elegantes – decía arreglando su crin

En ese momento llega el pequeño dragón Spike, que se había levando de su se siesta

_**Spike**_ \- *bostezo* buenos días chicas – mientras saludaba a las chicas y se tallaba los ojos

_**Todas las chicas**_ – buenos días Spike – también devolviéndole el saludo

_**Twilight**_ – es raro verte despierto a estas horas Spike?

_**Spike**_ – y como lograr dormir, con ese enorme quejido que escuche hace rato. Que por cierto, ¿de quién fue?

_**Richar**_ \- ¡yo que estoy sufriendo! AAAAAAAHHHHH! – hablaba y gritaba de dolor al mismo tiempo

_**Spike**_ – huy eso sí que debe doler – observando cómo me arrancaban las costras

_**Richar**_ \- ¡NO ME DIGAS! AAAAAHHHHHH!

En ese momento las chicas y Spike se ríen por el comentario, en eso Spike se une al grupo y se sientan a un lado de las chicas

_**Scootaloo**_ – bueno hablemos de otra cosa... ¡Rainbow dash puedes contarnos que fue lo que sucedió una vez que se los llevaron esas criaturas de las sobras!? – pregunto emocionada por saber

_**Sweetie belle**_ – si Rainbow cuéntanos que fue lo que sucedió?

_**Rainbow dash**_ – tranquila niñas, le contare todo lo que paso – aclarando su garganta – todo comenzó cuando esas criaturas de sombras nos llevaron…

Rainbow dash les contaba la historia de todo lo que paso en esa isla nevada hasta que se convirtió en la isla primaberal, claro que omitió las partes bochornosas debido a las niñas y en la que se besaron una vez que venían de regreso a ponyville

_**Pinki pie **_– Woo Dashie, esa historia que cuentas ¡sonó increíble!

_**Scootaloo**_ – lástima que no hubo mucha acción contigo Rainbow dash – colocando una cara algo deprimida - ¡pero aun así eso pareció increíble! – decía esta vez diciéndolo con animo

_**Rainbow dash **_– lo se hermanita – decía mientras la agarraba a Scootaloo con su casco y con el otro le revolvía la crin – hubiera ayudado a Richar pero estaba atrapada en esa prisión de hielo

Twilight – es increíble por todo lo que pasaron – decía algo impresionada – tengo que enviar esta información a la princesa Celestia…Spike, toma nota – en eso Spike saca una pluma y un pergamino de su espalda y empieza a notar todo lo que le dice Twilight, tras un "discurso" que dio la alicornio, Spike enrolla el pergamino y sopla un fuego verde en esta la cual se convierte en una especie de humo verde que sale volando hacia afuera

Spike – bien, solo hay que esperar hasta que la princesa responda

_**Applebloom**_ –hey Richar, es verdad lo que dice Rainbow dash? ¡¿Puedes controlar el fuego?!

_**Richar **_– pues si, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí una vez que observe que podía usar piroquinesis jeje HAAAAA….¡Zecora!

_**Zecora **_– disculpa, pero si no te quedas quieto, no terminare a tiempo – aplicándole el ungüento

_**Sweetie belle **_\- ¿piroquinesis? ¿Qué es piroquinesis?

_**Richar **_\- Twilight?

_**Twilight **_– es la habilidad de poder crear o controlar el fuego con solo usar la mente, permitiendo usar el fuego a tu propia voluntad sin recibir daño

_**Rainbow dash **_– (susurrándole en el oído a Applejack) – cerebrito – en eso Applejack coloca un casco en su boca para evitar no reírse

_**Scootaloo**_ -¡¿puedes mostrarnos ese poder ese poder?!

_**Pinki pie**_ –Si Si Si Si Si – decía mientras daba pequeños saltitos - ¡yo también quiero ver!

_**Richar**_ – está bien se los mostrare – decía con una sonrisa – pero primero – observa como Zecora le coloca los vendajes en su espalda y atreves del torso – Zecora ya terminaste?

_**Zecora**_ –ya casi termino, solo debo hacer un nudo para que el vendaje este oprimido – en eso Zecora termina de curar a Richar – ya está, seguro que con eso ya te puedes levantar, pero trata de no esforzaste si no te quieres lastimar – decía mientras se bajaba de la cama

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias Zecora – decía mientras estira un poco el musculo de la espalda la cual ya ni sentía mucho dolor

_**Zecora**_ – al parecer la herida de tu cabeza a mejorado, por lo tanto no fue necesario yo la haya revisado o curado

_**Richar**_ – eso es debido, por algo que me pasó en cierto lugar – recordando cuando se transformó y obtuvo el poder del fuego

_**Zecora**_ – bueno chicas fue un placer poder ayudar, pero tengo cosas que realizar en mi humilde hogar – se despedía de sus amigas

_**Todos**_ – hasta luego Zecora – en eso la cebra se retira del castillo

_**Richar**_ – Twilight?

_**Twilight**_ – ¿si?

_**Richar**_ – la próxima vez que me lastime – mientras la observa con una carita triste – llévame al hospital quieres?

_**Rainbow Dash**_ – ajajajajajaja eso te pasa por no ir en primer lugar ajajajajaja – se tira al suelo para reírse mas

_**Spike**_ – concuerdo con Rainbow ajajajaja – también tirándose al suelo

_**Richar**_ – es que pensé que me curaría, no que me torturaría – mientras inflaba los cachetes

_**Scootaloo**_ – bueno, ¡ahora si nos puedes enseñar ese poder! – decía con un brillo en sus ojos

_**Richar**_ – está bien tranquila, valla es obvio que te gustan las cosas nuevas e impresionantes ¿no? – En eso ella asiente con la cabeza junto con una sonrisa – bueno aquí va – dijo mientras posicionaba su brazo al frente

_**Twilight**_ – solo trata de no incendiar nada ¿quieres? – dijo mientras se acercaba para observar bien la técnica junto con las chicas, pero las que estaban más cercas eran las niñas y Pinki pie

En eso Richar trata de concentrarse para poder usar la piroquinesis, observaban como el joven hacia un esfuerzo mental para poder usar la técnica pero nada pasaba

_**Scootaloo**_ – emm ¿Richar? ¿Ya puedes enseñarnos ese poder?

_**Richar**_ – °°° ¿he?

_**Applebloom**_ – si, ya queremos ver como lo controlas, ¡vamos muéstranos! – decía impaciente

_**Richar**_ – pero es que…¿?

_**Pinki pie **_\- ¡hu, hu, hu, hu yase yase, de seguro el fuego es invisible – dijo para después sacar un palito con un malvavisco en la punta, para después intentar asarlo en la mano de Richar, pero nada pasaba – creo que la flama está muy baja… ¿Puedes aumentar más el calor? – decía con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – no lo entiendo… –se rascaba la cabeza con su dedo índice – en esa isla logre usarlo a la perfección, ¿Por qué no puedo ahora? – decía para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia el balcón, al parecer el ungüento que le aplico Zecora si funciono ya que el joven podía levantarse sin problema

_**Applejack**_ – ¿que intentas hacer compañero?

_**Fluttershy**_ – ten cuidado, recuerda que Zecora dijo que no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo

_**Richar**_ – descuida, solo quiero intentar algo – en eso se asoma afuera para observar que no hay ningún ciudadano en el pueblo todavía – perfecto aún no han abierto sus tiendas, con eso puedo hacer la técnica sin que me vean – es uso posiciona sus manos para intentar hacer el "katon goukakyuu no jutsu" pero justo cuando inhala y luego exhala no sucede nada, lo único que logra es soplar viento - ¡HO VAMOS¡ ¿ES ENSERIO? – frustraba de fastidio

_**Rainbow Dash**_ – ¿qué sucede? – Volando y posicionándose frente al joven – ¿no puedes usar tus poderes? – pregunto dudosa

_**Richar**_ – al parecer no – poniéndose un poco deprimido y dirigiéndose hacia las chicas mientras Rainbow dash la seguía – pero sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué no lo puedo usar si hace varias horas tenia total control de ella?

_**Sweetie belle**_ – que lastima… – decía un tanto decepcionada

_**Scootaloo**_ – sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – decía también un tanto decepcionada

_**Richar**_ – ho vamos, ya me has visto usar otros poderes sin que yo los usara a propósito, eso no significa que lo que te conto Rainbow dash no sea verdad he?

_**Scootaloo**_ – bueno jeje si tienes razón, pero no importa ¡estoy segura que lo lograras controlar algún día! – decía con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ –eso espero Scootaloo jeje… eso espero

En ese momento Spike cubre su boca con sus garras para después apartarlas y eructar una estela verde que se convirtió en un pergamino enrollado

_**Spike**_ – ya respondió la princesa – agarrando el pergamino y desenrollándolo

_**Twilight**_ – y bien ¿que dice?

_**Spike**_ – dice que quiere vernos a todas y al el humano que apareció en equestria, una vez que tengamos tiempo

_**Richar**_ – bueno al parecer tendremos un viaje a canterlot – (en su mente) - ¡que emoción, que emoción, voy a conoces a las gobernantes de Equestria!

_**Fluttershy**_ – amm Richar, ¿no tienes frio? sería bueno si… amm te colocaras alguna prenda en tu torso… digo si tú quieres ya que no tienes pelaje

_**Richar**_ – amm sobre eso, resulta que los shadowkhan que me enfrente destruyeron mi camisa y hasta ahora no tengo nada que ponerme – decía un poco apenado al recordarse que no tenía su camisa puesta pero los vendajes les tapaban un poco el torso

_**Rarity**_ – ho querido, y no tienes otro conjunto de ropa que te puedas colocar?

_**Richar**_ – realmente no, cuando llegue aquí solo tenía una prenda y lo único que traje conmigo fue algunas cosas de mi mundo que podrían resultarme de utilidad que coloque dentro de mi mochila – (en su mente) – resulta que tengo unas cuantas prendas en mi auto, pero aún no sé cómo sacarlo de ese bosque…hooooo "my Little dashie" cuando te extraño ojala vuelva a verte (**N.A así apodo su auto**)

_**Rarity**_ – no te preocupes cariño, yo te diseñare un una prenda nueva para que te puedas ver presentable ante la realeza de Canterlot. Pinki querida ¿tendrás una cinta métrica por algún lado?

_**Pinki pie **_– ¡Claro! – En eso sale corriendo hacia un closet y empieza a jurungarlo – siempre tengo cinta métricas regadas por todo ponyville en caso de emergencia de cinta métrica – decía mientras le entregaba una cinta métrica a Rarity

_**Rarity**_ – gracias querida – decía mientras agarraba la cinta métrica con magia

_**Richar**_ – de acuerdo, yo ya sabía que Pinki escondía varias cosas en ponyville, pero ¿cinta métricas enserio? como que ya te pasas Pinki – decía mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía nerviosamente

_**Applejack**_ – jeje lo sabemos compañero pero ella es…

_**Richar**_ – lo sé, "solo Pinki pie siendo Pinki pie" ya he escuchado eso varias veces, pero enserio a veces siento que exageras – en Pinki pie solo le da una sonrisa de niña inocente mientras el joven solo negaba con la cabeza también con una sonrisa

_**Applebloom**_ \- ¡chicas faltan 10 minutos para que entremos a clases! – le habla a sus amigas Sweetie belle y Scootaloo

_**Scootaloo**_ \- ¡es cierto, estaba tan emocionada de que los chicos hallan vuelto que olvide que teníamos clases!

_**Sweetie**_ _**belle**_ \- ¡apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde!

Las niñas se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron del castillo para dirigirse a sus clases, Mientras tanto Rarity le está tomando las medidas al joven en todo su torso y en los brazos cuidadosamente para no lastimar su espalda

_**Richar**_ – hey Twilight, antes de ir a canterlot, necesito hacer algo primero, sé que ya te he pedido muchos favores pero en verdad necesito que me ayudes con esto

_**Twilight**_ – claro no hay problema ¿Qué necesitas?

_**Richar**_ – necesito despertar a Lugia, como él es guardián de los mares el necesita regresar al mar y hacer su trabajo, pero hay una cosa que impide que pueda despertarlo y es que los ciudadanos de ponyville aún no saben que yo estoy viviendo en este pueblo, por lo tanto si me ven volverán hacer un escándalo y esta vez no querrán salir de sus casa sobre todo si ven a Lugia salir del lago, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo para que los pueblerinos no se asusten o simplemente presentarme ante ellos?

_**Fluttershy**_ \- ¿Quién es Lugia? ¡¿Es un lindo animalito?! – decía con un brillo en sus ojos mientras observaba a Richar

_**Richar**_ – amm, más o menos, pero pronto lo veras jeje – le respondía con una sonrisa a Fluttershy – entonces Twilight, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con eso? – esta vez mirando a Twilight

_**Twilight**_ – amm si, si puedo, solo tengo que hacer una cosa – en eso mira hacia la puerta - ¡guardia! – tras decir eso, un guardia entra a la habitación y le da una reverencia a Twilight

_**Guardia**_ – dígame su majestad, ¿Qué necesita?

_**Twilight**_ – necesito que reúnas a los muchachos y vallan al pueblo a informarles a todos los ciudadanos que los he convocado para un anuncio

_**Guardia**_ – como ordene su majestad – dijo para después dar otra reverencia y retirase del lugar

_**Twilight**_ – listo, dentro de 1 más o menos todo estará preparado

_**Rarity**_ – yo mientras tanto iré a la boutique a diseñar el atuendo de Richar, se verá esplendidoooo – decía eso último en in tono melódico

_**Richar**_ – pero por favor que no sea "TAN" formal ¿quieres? Y que no se vea muy afeminado ¿sí?

_**Rarity**_ – pero querido, eso es lo que tenía en mente, sin tan solo me dejaras… - la interrumpe el joven

_**Richar**_ – por favor Rarity, que sea un tanto simple, no me gusta verme muy formal al menos que me dirija a lugares muy importantes como bodas, galas, fiestas…

_**Pinki pie**_ \- ¡alguien dijo fiesta! – dijo para después colocarse un silbato de fiesta y soplarlo

_**Richar**_ – ejeje si Pinki dije fiesta pero no horita. Bueno Rarity como te decía, fiestas, reuniones, entre otras cosas, pero por el momento que sea algo un tanto sencillo ¿quieres? – dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de suplica

_**Rarity**_ – está bien querido como quieras, tratare de hacerlo más sencillo que pueda, pero en realidad insisto que te verías espectacular con un buen traje – decía mientras se imaginaba el diseño que planeaba hacer para el joven – nos vemos luegooooooo – decía en tono melódico mientras se retiraba del castillo

_**Richar**_ – Ok, ahora – en eso le ruje el estómago – ¿crees que podamos comer?, es que me muero de hambre – decía un tanto apenado

_**Twilight**_ – jijiji pues vamos a comer, yo también tengo hambre, pero creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo, si sigues así vas a desaparecer

_**Richar**_ – no me causo gracia, yo no tengo la culpa de ser así – inflando sus cachetes

_**Applejack**_ – 'a no? Y entonces cual es el motivo por el cual estas tan delgado terroncito? – pregunto la pony vaquera

_**Richar**_ – eso es algo, que les contare en otro momento

En eso escucha el rugido de estómago de otros más, el joven voltea su cabeza y observa a Rainbow dash y Spike con una cara apenada mientras desviaban la cara

_**Richar**_ – al parecer creo que no somos los únicos con hambre, he Twilight? – en eso observa como Twilight suelta una pequeña carcajada – vengan chicos vamos a comer

En eso los las ponys, el joven y el peque dragón se dirigen al comedor real del castillo para poder desayunar, dejando a Applejack, Fluttershy y a Pinki pie dentro de la habitación la cual se pusieron a hablar de algo para poder matar el tiempo

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡por Celestia! ¡¿Por qué la mesa tiene un gran agujero¡? – se escuchó desde el comedor

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ – upsi – decía inocentemente

* * *

**(Una Hora Más Tarde).**

Los chicos habían desayunado tranquilamente, había pasado una hora y todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Richar, de ahí llego Rarity con un paquete flotando gracias a su magia

_**Rarity**_ – he vueltoooooo – decía en tono melódico – y te he traído tu prenda querido – dijo mientras le pasaba

_**Richar**_ – wow, a eso es lo que yo llamo velocidad, normalmente en mi mundo duran más d semanas en diseñar una ropa, pero es increíble que tú lo hayas hecho en tan solo una hora

_**Rarity**_ – gracias querido, hubiera tardado más tiempo, pero me mantuve de acuerdo a lo que me pediste y lo hice lo más sencillo, me base en el diseño que tenía tu otra camisa, ¡vamos pruébatelo que quiero verte! – decía entusiasmada

El joven abrió el paquete y saco en contenido, era una camiseta de magas cortas de color azul claro con adornos verdes en las orillas de las mangas, cuello y el ruedo de la camisa

_**Richar**_ – (silbido de impresión) – excelente, era justo lo que tenía en mente – decía mientras se la colocaba y luego se miraba en un espejo que se encontraba por ahí – muchas gracias Rarity, me queda perfecto y está totalmente hecho a la media

_**Rarity**_ – muchas gracias cariño, realmente te vez esplendido a pesar de que es algo sencillo

_**Twilight**_ – listo Richar?, ya el pueblo está reunido y voy a salir a dar el anuncio para presentarte

_**Richar**_ – si estoy listo, cuando quieras Twilight

El pueblo se encontraba reunido en las afueras del castillo, todos estaban preguntándose entre ellos por qué los habían citado para que quería la princesa convocar a todo el pueblo, mientras tanto unos de los soldados se presenta en balcón real y da un anuncio

_**Soldado**_ – ciudadanos de ponyville, por favor haced silencio – en eso todos los ciudadanos guardan silencio – ante ustedes les presento, a la princesa Twilight Sparkle – dijo para después hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a la princesa Twilight

Los pueblerinos estaban chocando cascos en la tierra en señal de aplaudir, Twilight levanto un casco para después observar como ellos guardaban otra vez silencio

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡ciudadanos de ponyville, los he convocado para dar una anuncio importante sobre los extraños acontecimientos que ocurrieron ayer! – en eso los pueblerinos hablar entre ellos por haber recordado lo que había ocurrido – silencio por favor – volvió a levantar el casco – debo anunciar que las criaturas que atacaron nuestro pueblo ya no nos causaran problemas – todos empezaban a clamar de alegría por el anuncio – y todos gracias a los valientes esfuerzo de un joven que logro derrotarlos. Ante ustedes le presento, a Richar

Después de decir eso, Richar aparece detrás de Twilight y se posiciona al frente de todos los ciudadanos, los pueblerinos se sentían un poco asustados debido a que ya vieron al joven hace unos días pero ellos todavía no sabían si era inofensivo o agresivo

_**Twilight**_ – no teman ciudadanos, como ya les dije el fue quien derroto y venció a las criaturas de las sombras, de no haber sido por su valiente sacrificio y esfuerzos, ponyville no existiría, sin mencionar que también ayudo a rescatar a unas de mis mejores amigas y la trajo sana y salva – en eso el pueblo se calma y se alegra al escuchar a su princesa

_**Richar**_ \- ¡hola ponyville es un placer, me llamo Richar y soy un…!

_**¿?**_ \- ¡UN HUMANO! – completo una de las ponys entre la multitud

_**Richar**_ – hay no…, conozco esa voz – decía un tanto preocupado

Entra la multitud hicieron un pequeño círculo dejando ver a una unicornio de pelaje verde azulado, con crin y cola celeste con una línea de color blanco y cutie mark de una Lyra

_**Richar**_ – rayos me olvide por completo de lira – poniendo una mano en su cara

_**Lyra**_ – se los dije, se los dije – decía entre saltos – les dije que los humano existían, ¡en sus caras ponys, en sus cara! ¡HAAAAAA QUE EMOCION! – decía muy feliz

Todos los ponys estaban hablando entre ellos para poder aclararse si lo que decía Lyra era verdad o no ella estaba haciendo tanto jaleo que llego después su amiga Bon Bon para poder calmarla

_**Bon**_ _**Bon**_ – Lyra tranquilízate, deja de hacer tanto revuelo – intentando calmar a su amiga exaltada – además, ¿estas segura que esa cosa es un humano?

_**Lyra**_ – ¡pues claro que es un humano!, lo sé por qué se casi todo sobre ellos – decía con una pose de orgullo – sin no me crees que él te lo diga – pone su mirada en el joven - ¡Vamos dile como se llama tu especie! – le hablaba al joven

_**Richar**_ \- *suspiro* si, eso es lo que estaba a punto de decir, ¡yo vengo de la especie humana! Por lo tanto soy un humano

Todos los pueblerinos estaban impresionados, ellos creían que Lyra estaba loca y que todos esos cuentos sobre humanos que ella siempre mencionaba eran pura fantasía y mentiras que ella inventaba

_**Lyra**_ – ven se los dije – decía orgullosa de si misma

_**Bon**_ _**Bon**_ – creo que te debo una disculpa Lyra, a veces pensaba que estabas muy obsesionada y por eso creí que te habías vuelto un tanto loca – decía apenada – crees que puedas perdonarme?

_**Lyra**_ – pues claro que te perdono – decía mientras le daba un abrazo

Todos los ciudadanos estaban viendo esa tierna amistad que estaba frente a ellos mientras decían "aaawwww" el joven sonrió mientras observaba la conmovida escena desde el balcón

_**Richar**_\- es un placer presentarme ante ustedes, tenía planeado hacerlo hace unos días pero…como que no me daban la oportunidad y huyeron de mi

Tras escuchar eso todos los ponys se avergonzaron al no darle una oportunidad y al recordar que habían hecho lo mismo con Zecora hace un tiempo atrás

_**Twilight**_ –puede que el joven humano este con nosotros un tiempo, así que les pido que lo traten como a uno de nosotros

_**Richar**_ – les prometo que no causare problemas a su amado pueblo por lo tanto no deben de preocuparse

_**Twilight**_ – en todo caso, quiero darle la bienvenida a ponyville a Richar, el primer humano que llega a equestria

Todos los ponys aplaudieron (o en este caso golpearon el suelo) una vez que Twilight termino de decir su discurso

_**Twilight**_ – listo, ya te presentamos y ahora eres bien recibido en ponyville, ahora tenemos que ir con la princesa Celestia

_**Richar**_ – aun no, necesito despertar a Lugia primero

_**Twilight**_ – bueno pero apresúrate, no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie y sobre todo a la princesa Celestia

_**Richar**_ – si, vale, está bien solo será un rato

Las mane 6, el joven y Spike salieron a las afueras del castillo donde todavía estaban los ciudadanos pueblo reunidos todavía, hay una vez que vieron al joven salir esta vez se decidieron acercarse esta vez sin temor, al parecer tenían varias preguntas que hacerle pero él siempre les decía que las respondería para otra ocasión ya que tenía prisa, mientras tanto Lyra intentaba hacer lo posible para acercarse mas al joven humano pero los ponys impedían su paso, el joven se acercaba al lago mientras algunos ponys lo seguían

_**Richar**_ – por favor les pide que se hagan un poco para atrás, lo que están a punto de ver tal vez los sorprendan, pero por favor solo mantengan la calma para lo que van a ver

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡guardias les pediría que por favor mantengan unos centímetros alejados a los ciudadanos! – en ese algunos guardias atravesaron a la multitud de pony y los apartaron un poco del lago donde se encontraba Richar – muchas gracias- les decía a los guardias

En eso el joven saca el brazalete azul que tenía puesto en la muñeca y se lo coloca en la mano, cierra sus ojos y el brazalete empieza a brillar para después convertirse en la ocarina, el joven posiciona la ocarina en su boca y empieza a tocar la melodía de Lugia

* * *

**(NA: por si lo quieren volver a escuchar. Solo Es Opcional)**

**Melodía Que Toca Richar: **Lugia's Song (Original)

watch?v=75E0GGxqKEs

* * *

los ponys escuchaban la hermosa melodía que en manaba la ocarina, era como una canción de cuna relajante al principio, pero mientras más avanzaba la melodía más fuerte y hermosa sonaba, tras unos segundos, el lago empezó a girar en forma de un remolino que después salió impulsada hacia el cielo y de ahí salió el dragón ave Lugia,

_**Fluttershy**_ – ¡HAAAA UN DRAGON! – dijo asustada para después ocultarse detrás de Twilight

Los ciudadanos se echaron un poco para atrás por un poco de miedo al observar al dragón, al parecer estaban a punto de hacer otro escándalo pero por suerte Twilight los calmo diciéndole que no era una amenaza y que era inofensivo

_**Rainbow dash**_ – es en serio Fluttershy?, después de que regañaste a ese enorme dragón que se encontraba en la cima de la montaña solo porque no quería irse a dormir a otro lado ya que respiraba humos por sus orificios nasales ¿aún le sigues teniendo miedo a los dragones?

_**Fluttershy**_ – perdón, es que no puedo evitarlo, simplemente soy así – decía tímidamente deprimida

_**Pinki pie**_ – no te preocupes Fluttershy, todos les tenemos miedo a algo – decía mientras le daba un cariño en la cabeza a Fluttershy

El dragón Lugia aterrizo a un espacio abierto cerca del joven, en ese mismo momento el joven había terminado de tocar la melodía para después acercarse a Lugia, en eso Rainbow dash vuela por detrás y se posiciona frente a el

_**Rainbow dash **_– oye Richar, la última vez que tocaste esa melodía, tu crin y ojos eran de color blanco, ¿Por qué esta vez no te cambio?

_**Richar**_ \- ¿enserio?, pues yo no me acuerdo – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza

_**Rainbow dash **_– te estas volviendo aburrido, me agradabas mas cuando podías usar tus poderes sin ningún problema – decía volando con los cascos cruzados

_**Richar **_– hee? Pero si tú ni siquiera me has visto todavía usar mis poderes, solamente te los he dicho

_**Rainbow dash **_– aun así me agradabas más – le hablaba con una cara seria

_**Richar **_– ñee no importa en otro momento intentare entrenarlos y perfeccionarlos – le respondía a Rainbow dash mientras aun caminaba y se posicionaba frete a Lugia - bueno Lugia es hora de que vuelvas a los mares, te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por nosotros, de no haber sido por ti no hubiéramos llegado a Ponyville – le hablaba a Lugia con los ojos cerrado y una sonrisa

_**Rainbow dash **_– si, muchas gracias amigo

_**Lugia**_ – ha sido un placer, tú me liberaste de la prisión de hielo que me tenía cautivo en los mares, era una buena forma de agradecerte joven humano – le hablaba telepáticamente

_**Richar**_ – no hay de qué, pero aun así te lo agradezco

_**Lugia**_ – de nada. Fue un gusto conocerte joven Richar pero ya me tengo que ir – dijo para después estirar su enormes alas para empezar a volar

_**Richar**_ \- ¡espera Lugia!, antes que te valla quiero preguntarte algo – dijo para después observar a Rainbow dash – hay algo que no entiendo?, cuando me estuvimos cautivos en el castillo por ese esqueleto y ese unicornio que nos secuestró, si mal no recuerdo Rainbow dash estaba peor estado que yo, ¿Cómo es que ella está más sana y yo todavía sigo herido? – le preguntaba al dragón Lugia

_**Lugia**_ – ¿recuerdas el agua verdosa que brotaba de la fuente una vez que tocaste la ocarina en la isla?

_**Richar**_ – aja…

_**Lugia**_ – pues como ya sabrás, es agua de los mares sagrados, esa agua purifica, limpia, cura los males y heridas de cualquier ser viviente o material sólido, en caso de que sea un ser viviente solamente lo curar más la energía tiene que recuperarla por si sola

_**Rainbow dash**_ – ahora veo porque me sentía tan débil en ese momento – poniendo un casco en su hocico mientras miraba el cielo recordando ese momento

_**Richar**_ – pero si yo metí mi brazo entero y solamente eso me curo, ¿porque cuando metí a Rainbow dash a ella si la curo por completo pero a mí no?

_**Lugia**_ – dime, ¿a ella la metiste por completo o solamente una parte metiste de ella en el agua? - pregunto

_**Richar**_ – …completo - respondió

_**Lugia**_ – y tu cuando tocaste el agua, ¿metiste tu cuerpo completo o solamente el brazo? - pregunto

_**Richar**_ – solamente mi brazo – respondió

_**Lugia**_ – ¿vez?, ahí es donde está el problema, cuando metiste a tu amiga por completa el agua toco sus heridas y las sano, pero como tú solamente metiste tu brazo solamente eso fue lo limpio y purifico, si hubieras vertido un poco de agua en tu otra herida de seguro te lo hubiera sanado

_**Richar**_ – quieres decir que todo este tiempo hubo una manera de curarme de una forma fácil y sencilla con tan solo invertir el agua en mi herida

_**Lugia**_ – así es joven humano

**Richar.** \- ¿¡pero porque no me lo dijiste?!... ¿sabes lo que acabo de sufrir solamente porque me reusaba a ir al hospital? – decía un tanto irritado

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – calma amigo, además fue tu culpa al no preguntar en primer lugar

_**Richar**_ – aun así, Lugia ¿por que no me dijiste?

_**Lugia**_ – soy un dragón que ha vivido en los mares y protegiéndolo por más de mil años, no siempre mantendré la memoria, además se notaba que tenías prisa por volver a tu hogar

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_ – ¡wow amigo espera un momento! ¡¿Tienes más de mil años?! pero se ve que tienes como la edad de un joven adulto que todavía está en etapa de desarrollo

_**Lugia**_ – y yo tengo entendido que las princesas de este reino también tienen más de mil años y aún se ven jóvenes ¿no?

_**Rainbow Dash**_ – umm tuche

_**Lugia**_ – bueno joven Richar, si me disculpa ya me tengo que ir – dijo para después levantar vuelo

_**Richar**_ – que tengas buen viaje y por favor cuida de la isla en mi ausencia ¿vale?

_**Lugia**_ – como quieras joven humano…una cosa más antes de que se me olvide, el brazalete que posees tiene otros funcionamientos

_**Richar**_ – ¿enserio?, como qué clase de funcionamientos

_**Lugia**_ – eso es algo que tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo – dijo eso ultimo para después retirarse y dirigirse a los mares

_**Richar**_ \- ¡ESPERA LUGIA POR ALMENOS DIME QUE DEVO HACER PARA AVERIGUARLO! – le gritaba desde lejos pero Lugia ya estaba lo suficientemente apartado para poder escucharlo – Rayos, me pregunto ¿qué clase de funcionamiento se refería? – observando el brazalete

_**Rainbow dash**_ – descuida, con el tiempo lo averiguaras – colocando un casco en el hombro de Richar

Todos los ciudadanos una vez que vieron al dragón ave alejarse ellos también se retiraron hacer sus labores y empezar abrir sus tiendas, en eso las demás chicas se acercan hacia Richar y Rainbow dash

_**Twilight**_ – ¿ya están listo?, la princesa Celestia nos está esperando y no me gusta hacerla esperar – decia impaciente

_**Richar**_ – si, ya estamos listos, vámonos

El joven está a punto de irse con sus amigas pero después siente que tocan y le mueven la mano, en eso pone su mirada en su mano y observa como Lyra se encontraba hay inspeccionando y moviendo su mano

_**Richar**_ – porque no me extraña – decía con una sonrisa nerviosa con los ojos cerrados mientras Lyra jugaba con su mano – ¿Twilight?, espera un momento que quiero hablar un momento con ella – le hablaba a la alicornio purpura mientras apuntaba a Lyra

_**Twilight**_ – ¡AFFFFF! ¡PERO QUE SEA RAPIDO! ¿QUIERES?

_**Applejack**_ – tranquila manzanita, ni que el mundo se fuera a cavar solo porque la princesa Celestia nos espere un rato más

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡PUES PARA MI SI! – decía muy impaciente

_**Richar**_ – está bien, ya, tranquila, solo será un segundo – agachándose y observando a Lyra que lo observaba con una gran sonrisa – haber Lyra, supongo que… - no termina la frase

_**Lyra**_ \- ¡KIAAAAAA UN HUMANO SABE MI NOMBRE, SABE MI NOMBRE! – Decía entre saltitos - ¡es la primera vez que veo a un humano frete a mí, yo sé mucho sobre ustedes, incluso los pude observar en un libro, es increíble que este aquí en Equestria! ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? tengo tantas preguntas que!.. ummmumummmumm – el joven le había tapado el hocico con su mano para que frenara las palabras

_**Richar**_ – wow tranquila "my Little pony" ejeje que risa me da decir esa palabra en estos momentos - se decía eso ultimo así mismo - pareces un disco rayado, sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, incluso yo tengo algunas preguntas para ti – dijo para después apartar la mano de su hocico

_**Lyra**_ – ¿enserio? ¿Cómo qué clase de preguntas?

_**Richar**_ – te lo diré en otra ocasión, en estos momentos debo ir a otro lugar que me están esperando – observando a Twilight que tenía TIC en su pata delantera derecha – mejor dejamos esta conversación para otro momento ¿quieres?

_**Lyra**_ \- ¡está bien! – respondía con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

_**Bon**_ _**Bon**_ – ¡LYRA YA VAMOSNOS QUE TENEMOS ASUNTOS QUE ATENDER, DEJA EN PAZ AL HUMANO QUE DESEGURO EL TAMBIEN TIENE COSAS QUE HACER! – le hablaba su amiga desde lejos

_**Lyra**_ – ¡ENSEGUIDA VOY BON BON! – le respondía – bueno al parecer mis dudas y preguntas tendrán que esperar, ya que yo también me tengo que ir

_**Richar**_ – de acuerdo nos vemos después

_**Lyra**_ – por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?, ya sabes mi nombre lo cual es algo que quiero que me aclares después, pero ¿puedo saber el tuyo?

_**Richar**_ – ¿acaso no escuchaste mi nombre cuando me presente hace un rato?

_**Lyra**_ – amm jijiji, no, resulta que estaba tan emocionada por ver a un humano, que no preste atención – cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua

_**Richar**_ – aumm bueno no importa, mi nombre es Richar. Es un placer Lyra – guiñándole el ojo

_**Lyra**_ – (ruborizada por el guiño) – amm un gusto Richar

_**Bon**_ _**Bon**_ – ¡LYRA VAMONOS! – decía aun desde lejos

_**Lyra**_ – ¡VOOOYYY! – le respondía – bueno hasta luego Richar, ha sido un placer charlar un rato contigo – dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla del joven, lo cual este se sorprendió por el repentino acto

_**Richar**_ – amm y ¿eso por qué fue? – pregunto algo ruborizado por el repentino beso en la mejilla

_**Lyra**_ – (ruborizada) – amm disculpa, simplemente no sé porque lo hice, de seguro debe ser mi por mi obsesión… ¡quiero decir! Por mi fanatismo hacia los humanos o tal vez sea por otra cosa, bueno no importa, nos vemos después Richar – dijo para después salir galopando directo hacia su amiga Bon Bon

_**Richar**_ – nos… ¿vemos? – se despedía con su mano a un confuso por lo de hace rato – (en su mente) – que raro… es casi lo mismo que ocurrió con Rainbow dash – se decía así mismo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia las chicas

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – ¿ya terminaste de coquetear con Lyra? – decía entre dientes mientras observaba a Richar con un fuego en sus ojos

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) - ¡hay mamita esa sí que es una mirada que asusta! – se decía nerviosamente – tranquila Rainbow, no sé de qué estás hablando – desviando la cara de esa penetrante mirada

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – no te hagas el tonto, logre observar como ella te beso la mejilla – decía con los cascos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

_**Applejack**_ – tranquila compañera, lo dices como si tú y richar tuvieran alguna relación

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ \- ¡¿Qué!? Como crees que yo tendría una relación con ese tonto – apuntando al joven

_**Richar**_ – Auch, no es necesario que seas tan ruda, además este "tonto" salvo tu cola para ser exacto – decía con sarcasmo en sus palabras

Rainbow dash vuela hasta posicionarse frente a él con una mirada penetrante

_**Rainbow dash**_ – más te vale no abrir el hocico sino quieres terminar volando a través de los límites de equestria – decía entre dientes y en voz baja para que sus amigas no lo escucharan

_**Richar**_ – hay tranquila, solo estaba jugando – decía para después sacarle la lengua lo cual fue mala idea ya que Rainbow le dio un cascaso en la cabeza al joven - ¡auch! No es necesario ser tan agresiva – sobándose la cabeza

_**Rainbow dash**_ – pues te lo mereces, idiota

_**Twilight**_ – YA VAMONOS – grito impaciente

_**Richar**_ – está bien, está bien, pero bájale a ese desespero Twilight – posicionándose a un lado de ella

_**Applejack**_ – ejeje pues hubieras visto el día en que ella se estreso solo por haberse retrasado en enviarle una carta a la princesa Celestia

_**Richar**_ – créeme, realmente la vi – mientras se carcajeaba

La princesa Twilight en ese instante empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno para poder preparar un hechizo

_**Spike**_ – espera Twilight ¿vas a usar el hechizo de tele transportación sobre todos nosotros? – decía nerviosamente

_**Twilight**_ – si Spike, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y la princesa Celestia ya nos está esperando, ¡así que prepárense! – decía mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar con más intensidad

_**Rainbow dash**_ \- ¿puedes aguantar el mareo? – le preguntaba al joven

_**Richar**_ – un poco, ¿porque lo dices?

En eso Twilight ya había recargado su cuerno he hizo que todos se envolvieran dentro de una luz purpura, el joven sentía que su cuerpo se convertía en alguna especie partículas que se desprendían de su cuerpo para después volverse armar en otro lugar.

* * *

**(Canterlot). (Cerca De Las Puertas Del Castillo).**

Los chicos ahora se encontraban en las afueras del palacio real frente a la puerta de la entrada del castillo de la princesa Celestia, todos exceptos Twilight, Rarity y el joven se encontraban tirados en el suelo mientras sus ojos giraban por el mareo de la tele-trasportación

_**Rainbow dash**_ – hay mi cabeza

_**Applejack**_ – aun todavía no me acostumbro a esta clase de cosas – reincorporándose mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ – a mí me pareció súper duper divertido – decía mientras se tambaleaba con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos giraban

_**Applejack**_ – para ti todo es divertido terroncito – le decía a Pinki pie – al menos Richar al parecer si logro aguantarlo – observando como Richar estaba parado hay sin moverse

_**Twilight**_ – es cierto – acercándose al joven -¿Cómo hiciste para aguantar el mareo? Normalmente los unicornio lo soportamos ya que nosotros usamos la magia, pero en cambio tu lograste soportarlo… ¿Richar?

En ese momento El joven corrió y metió su cabeza dentro de un arbusto que se encontraba cerca de él

_**Richar**_ – BUAGGGGGGGGG – se escuchó como el joven expulsaba su desayuno atreves del arbusto, una vez que termino de expulsar su contenido el joven se acercó débilmente hacia las chicas

_**Applejack**_ – creo que hable demasiado pronto

_**Twilight**_ – y yo que creí que podrías soportarlo – mirándolo con una cara de "afff ¿enserio?"

_**Richar**_ \- normalmente me he mareado varias veces en algunos juegos o retos que me hacen, pero esta vez como fue demasiado fuerte para mi – agarrándose la cabeza y sobándose el estomago

Los chicos se acercaron hacia la puerta de la entrada del castillo donde 2 guardias se encontraban vigilado la entrada, las chicas y Spike pasaron primero pero los guardias detuvieron al joven con sus lanzas

_**Guardia #1**_ \- ¡alto hay identifíquese!

_**Guardia #2**_ -¡nadie puede pasar sin el consentimiento de la princesa Celestia!

_**Richar**_ – HO VAMOS, vengo acompañado de las chicas y ¿eso no cuenta?

_**Twilight**_ – déjenlo pasar, este es el humano que la princesa Celestia hay había llamado junto con nosotras, así que déjenlo en paz

_**Guardia**_ _**#1**_ – está bien princesa Twilight, si esta es la criatura que cito la Princesa Celestia lo dejaremos pasar – decía apartando su lanza

_**Guardia #2**_ – más te vale no causar problemas criatura, te mantendremos vigilado – también quitando su lanza mientras le hacía una seña de "te estoy observando" al joven

Los chicos entraron al interior del castillo para dirigirse hacia la sala del trono

_**Richar**_ – hay que estrictos son eso guardia, ¿no pueden ver algo diferente sí que al final intenten detenerlo?

_**Rarity**_ – así son ellos querido, solo hacen su trabajo para mantener el orden y la paz en equestria

_**Richar**_ – aun así, siento que exageran

Los chicos seguían avanzando hacia el interior del castillo hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas que supuestamente cruzaban hacia el interior del palacio real, las enormes puertas se abrieron y los chicos pasaron a su interior, de ahí al final del pasillo se encontraba un trono donde una alicornio de pelaje blanco con crin y cola que parecía tener los aspecto de una aurora boreal que se movía a voluntad propia y cutie mark de un sol, se encontraba sentado en ella, mientras que a un lado del trono se encontraba otra alicornio que tenía un pelaje azul oscuro con cola y crin que parecía el cielo de la mismísima noche la cual también se movía a voluntad propia y cutie mark de una media luna, se encontraba sentada a un lado del trono, los chicos se acercaron y se detuvieron a escasos centímetros del trono, la alicornio azul una vez que observo al joven Richar debió la mirada hacia un lado mientras sonreía

_**¿? **_– ho Twilight mi fiel estudiante, que alegría volver a verte – decía la alicornio blanca con una sonrisa amigable

_**Twilight**_ – princesa Celestia disculpe el retraso pero ya hemos llegado – dijo dando una reverencia al igual que las demás, el joven reacciono un poco tarde pero también hizo una reverencia

_**Celestia**_ – Twilight sabes perfectamente que no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad entre nosotras, al fin y acabo tú también eres princesa, y descuida que yo siempre esperare lo que sea necesario con tal puedas venir, además en la carta que te envié decía que vinieras una vez que tuvieras tiempo

Todas la chicas, Spike y el joven observaron a Twilight con una cara de "no me jodas y tú que estabas estresada por llegar a tiempo", con solo recibir esas miradas, Twilight solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

_**Twilight**_ – perdón, creo que otra vez me deje llevar

_**Celestia**_ – no te preocupes mi fiel estudiante, de todas formas a lo que íbamos, veo que trajiste al humano que llego a equestria – observando al joven

_**Richar**_ – es un placer estar aquí ante la realeza princesa, aun que puedo decir que ya la estuve junto con Twilight jeje

_**Celestia**_ – mucho gusto en conocerte joven humano, soy la princesa Celestia y esta de aquí – apuntando hacia la alicornio azul oscuro – es mi hermana menor la princesa luna, vamos luna saluda – decía dándole un golpecito con su pesuña en el hombro de luna

_**Luna**_ – es un placer joven humano – le decía aun desviando la mirada

_**Richar**_ – el placer el mío princesa Luna – regalándole una tierna sonrisa

Luna observo de reojo como le regalaba la sonrisa y logro observar como los dientes del joven resplandecían atreves del sol que se asomaba por la venta, luna no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero después sacudió su cabeza para poder quitarse el sonrojo y seguir aun con la mirada desviada

_**Celestia**_ – dime joven humano, cómo te llamas?

_**Richar**_ – mi nombre es Richar su majestad – dándole un reverencia

_**Celestia**_ – no es necesario tanta formalidad joven Richar, si quieres puedes llamarme solamente Celestia

_**Richar**_ – esta bien princ…quiero decir Celestia – colocándose de pie

_**Celestia**_ – según la carta que me envió Twilight, tienes unos poderes impresionantes que al parecer todavía no puedes controlar y que has tenido ciertos problemas desde que llegaste a este mundo, o me equivoco?

_**Richar**_ – si princ…perdón, Celestia, es cierto lo que le mando Twilight, desde que llegue aquí solo me han perseguido, lastimado e incluso secuestrado

En eso el joven observa a la princesa luna que aún tenía la mirada desviada, ella colocaba una expresión de deprimida y agachaba la cabeza, el joven solo se limitó a levantar una ceja al observar a Luna

_**Richar**_ – pero al final todo fue solucionado y ahora estoy en paz, bueno no tan en paz que se diga – recordando lo que le dijo ese esqueleto llamado Lord SD y los guardias que siempre lo detenían – pero aun así ya estoy bien gracias a las chicas que me brindaron su apoyo – dijo para observar como luna sonreía felizmente

_**Celestia**_ – acabas de mencionar que te secuestraron, dime ¿quién fue y como es que lograste escapara?

_**Richar**_ – resulto que ayer en la mañana, unas criaturas de las sombras llamadas "shadowkhan" habían atacado el pueblo de ponyville solo para poder encontrarme y llevarme con ellos, las chicas empezaron hacer lo posible para derrotar a esas criaturas pero al final atraparon a Rainbow dash y la estaban las timando, yo por mi parte me entregue voluntariamente para que la dejaran libre pero al final fui engañado y se la llevaron junto conmigo, después aparecimos en una isla nevada, de ahí nos llevaron contra su líder que me quería dar la propuesta de unirme a ellos, obviamente yo me negué, pero al hacer eso nos torturaron a mí y a Rainbow para que yo pudiera aceptar su propuesta, luego un unicornio que era sirviente de ese malvado líder que conquistaba esas tierras heladas vertió un líquido en la cola de Rainbow dash la cual esta empezó a congelarse hasta cubrirla por completo, en ese momento yo había expulsado una ira incontrolable que al final termino transformándome, logre acabar con el líder y su sirviente gracias a ese poder y al final termine liberando la isla nevada convirtiéndola en una isla primaveral y logre regresar gracias a un dragón llamado Lugia que libere junto con la isla y me trajo de vuelta a ponyville, pero al parecer ya no puedo controlar ni usar mi poder como antes logre hacerlo en esa isla

_**Celestia**_ – simplemente una historia muy fascinante joven Richar – dijo para después observar a Twilight – dime una cosa mi fiel alumna, ¿Por qué no me avisaste sobre lo que ocurrió en ponyville?, podía haber ayudado a encontrar a los jóvenes una vez que fueron secuestrados

_**Twilight**_ – discúlpeme princesa – agachando su cabeza – resulta que, creí que como princesa de la amistad podía encargarme de eso yo misma y no quería involucrarla a usted por mis problemas, además que usted siempre tiene asuntos reales que atender y no quería molestarla

_**Celestia**_ – Twilight, sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesta para ayudarte sin importar que, sé que siempre estoy ocupada con los asuntos reales pero si hay una amenaza en equestria debo hacer algo para poder ponerle fin a esa maldad, jamás dudes en avisarme, yo en todo momento estaré hay para ayudarte y apoyarte

_**Twilight**_ – si princesa, le ruego que me disculpe princesa – decía un tanto deprimida

_**Celestia**_ – descuidad Twilight, de todas formas ya todo se a solucionado ¿cierto?

_**Richar**_ – si princ… em Celestia - (en su mente) – rayos que difícil es pronunciarlo sin decir la palabra princesa – se decía a sí mismo – al final todo se solucionó – le respondía a Celestia

_**Celestia**_ – es bueno saber que la maldad fue eliminada de equestria, ahora dime joven Richar ¿deseas volver a tu mundo?

Luna en ese momento abrió los ojos como platos y observo a su hermana con una expresión triste

_**Luna**_ – amm discúlpame hermana, pero tengo que estar en otro lado – dijo para después retirarse de la sala del trono, las chicas y el joven solo observaban la puerta por donde luna había salido con una cara de confusión

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) – °°° que extraño ¿desde cuándo luna actúa tan tímidamente?

_**Twilight**_ – le sucede algo a la princesa luna, princesa Celestia

_**Celestia**_ – descuida Twilight, ella solo está pasando por un momento complicado, eso es todo

_**Rarity**_ – ¿como que clase de complicación su alteza?

_**Celestia**_ – es algo que tiene que ver con nuestro pasado, que en estos momentos creyó haber olvidado pero al parecer ese momento volvió a su memoria de nuevo – decía un tanto deprimida por su hermana

_**Fluttershy**_ – pobrecilla, espero que pueda solucionarlo

_**Celestia**_ – no te preocupes mi pequeña pony, luna es muy fuerte y estoy seguro que lo superara, pero nos estamos desviando del tema, entonces joven Richar ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

_**Richar**_ – bueno yo…

El joven estaba muy pensativo, estaba dudando si regresar a su mundo o quedarse en este, normalmente es el mundo que siempre a soñado y añorado pero también está la duda en si realmente volver para poder continuar con sus estudios y visitar a su familia, el joven tenía un huracán de dudas en su mente pero

_**Celestia**_ – entonces cuál es tu respuesta joven Richar? – preguntaba para saber la respuesta del joven

_**Richar**_ – yo este…yo emm..mi respuesta es amm

_**Celestia**_ – dígame joven Richar, sea cual sea su respuesta la aceptare con gusto

_**Richar**_ – bueno, mi respuesta es…- no termina la respuesta que se escucha un alborota a las afueras del castillo justamente en el jardín real

_**Celestia**_ \- ¿Qué está ocurriendo afuera?

_**Twilight**_ – mejor vallamos a ver – dijo para después salir juntos con sus amigas, Spike, Richar y Celestia

* * *

**(Afueras Del Castillo).**

Una vez que salieron solo observaron cómo varios guardias se encontraban tirados en el suelo desmayados

_**Celestia**_ \- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

_**Twilight**_ – ¡princesa, mire, por haya! – decía apuntando entre los arboles donde algunos guardias estaban persiguiendo a alguien

_**Guardia**_ \- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ CRIATURA!

El joven puso su mirada en la cosa que estaban persiguiendo, solo logro observar una sombra humanoide que se desplazaba a una gran velocidad entre los arboles lo cual hacía difícil seguirle el paso con la mirada, la criatura dio freno derrapando entre sus piernas y dio un salto hacia atrás pasando de largo a los guardias lo cual estos se sorprendieron por la increíble velocidad que poseía, la criatura dio otro salto pero esta vez directo hacia los guardias, el joven logro observar como esa criatura toco el cuello de los guardias haciendo que estos se desmayaran al instante

Las sombras cubrían casi por completo al extraño ser que se encontraba pardo frente a los guardias inconscientes, se lograba observar unos ojos marrones brillosos atreves de la oscuridad proveniente de esa misma criatura, su aspecto apenas y se lograba observar pero el joven sabía que este era diferente a los "Shadowkhan" la criatura puso su mirada en Richar por uno segundos para después salir corriendo otra vez atreves de los árboles del jardín

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ \- ¡a no, ni creas que te escaparas después de lo que hiciste! – dijo para después salir volando atreves de los arboles por donde se fue la criatura

_**Richar**_ – ¡NO RAINBOW DASH ESPERA PUEDE SER PELIGROSO! – le había dicho a la Pegaso pero esta no lo escucho y solo siguió volando para poder capturar a la criatura – rayos, esta chica es muy no sabe escuchar – dijo para después salir corriendo tras ella

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡NO CHICOS, ESPEREN NO VALLAN PUEDE SER UNA TRAMPA! – dijo para después salir tras ellos junto con las demás chicas

La criatura saltaba entre los arboles como si de un ninja se tratara a una gran velocidad, al parecer estaba intentando escapar o simplemente intentaba despistar a la Pegaso que lo perseguía

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – no te escaparas – dijo para después aumentar más su velocidad, la pegaso se encontraba a escasos centímetros de criatura - ¡te tengo! – Dijo para después taclear a la criatura y salir rodando atreves del suelo para después colocarse encima de la criatura para impedir que se escapara – JA creíste que escaparías de la voladora más rápida de toda equestria, no lo creo amigo – le decía en su cara que era cubierta por la sombra de los arboles

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Rainbow daaaaash¡ ¡¿Dónde estaaaas?! – se escuchaba al joven atreves de los arboles

_**Rainbow dash**_ \- ¡por aquí, logre capturar a la criatura! – le respondía atreves de los arboles

Tras un acto repentino, la criatura agarra un poco de tierra y se la tira en la cara a la Pegaso, esto hizo que cerrara los ojos ella se cubriera la cara con sus patas, eso fue suficiente para hacer que la criatura la empujara hacia un lado de una forma muy rustica, haciendo que Rainbow dash cayera al suelo

_**Rainbow dash**_ \- ¡desgraciado AHORA VERAS! – Dijo reincorporándose y recuperando la vista, pero justo cuando observo el lugar donde debería estar la criatura, resulto que la criatura ya no se encontraba en ese lugar - ¡maldición se me escapo! – lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se movían a través del viento, pasaron solo unos segundos y el joven había llegado justo donde se encontraba la Pegaso

_**Richar **_\- ¡Rainbow dash! – Corriendo hacia ella – ¡¿en que estabas pensando?! *jadeo* que hubiera pasado si esa cosa te estaba dirigiendo hacia una trampa *jadeo*

_**Rainbow dash **_– descuida se defenderme sola

_**Richar **_– si claro igual como lo hiciste en ponyville o en aquella isla – decía sarcásticamente, lo cual hizo que Rainbow dash le diera otro cascaso en la cabeza del joven - ¡AAAAAAAAAUCH!

_**Rainbow dash **_\- ¡eres un tonto!, en primer lugar, en ponyville esas criaturas me habían tomado desprevenidas. Y en segundo lugar, en esa isla esas cosas me tenían atada y por eso no podía hacer nada

_**Richar **_– si aja lo que digas – sobándose la cabeza – como sea, logre escuchar que dijiste que habías capturado a esa criatura, ¿Dónde está? – mirando para todos lados

_**Rainbow dash **_– el muy desgraciado escapo – decía cruzándose de patas

_**Richar **_\- ¡¿Qué, lo dejaste escapar?! – pregunto anonado

_**Rainbow dash **_– no fue mi culpa, al principio lo tenía sujetado pero cuando me distraje por un segundo el aprovecho para arrojarme tierra en la cara y así hacer que tuviera la oportunidad de escapara

En ese instante las demás chicas habían llegado justo a la posición del joven y la Pegaso

_**Twilight **_– Chicos ¿están bien?, que paso, ¿dónde está esa criatura?

_**Richar **_– escapo, hizo una artimaña sucia solo para poder escapar – decía con una cara seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos

_**Fluttershy**_ – pero que era esa cosa, ¿acaso era otra de esas criaturas de las sombras que ataco el pueblo? – decía mientras se ocultaba detrás de Rarity y le temblaban las patas traseras

_**Richar**_ – no lo creo, esta criatura era diferente, siento como si ya lo hubiera visto antes pero no pude reconocerlo, así que por ahora tengo esa duda si es criatura pueda o no pueda traer problemas

_**Celestia **_– bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que ustedes están sanos y a salvo, mejor volvamos al castillo

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron caminando hacia el castillo

_**Richar **_– amm Celestia sobre lo que me dijiste sobre regresar a mi mundo – le habla mientras caminaba

_**Celestia **_– ¿ya tomaste una decisión? – pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja

_**Richar **_– si, lo he decidido y es que quiero quedarme en equestria, resulta que me acabo de acordar que cuando vencí al malvado rey de aquella isla que me llevaron, él me había mencionado que tenía un amo y señor llamado Lord T, dijo que era el señor de las tinieblas y quería controlar equestria pero no me dijo quién era, sin mencionar que también me dijo que tenía otros hermanos que supuestamente estarán detrás de mí, quiero quedarme para poder entrenarme, controlar y mejorar mis poderes y asi poder defender estas tierras

_**Celestia**_ – estas consiente que te estas poniendo dispuesto a defender una tierra que ni siquiera perteneces o conoces por un mal que puede ser totalmente peligroso?

_**Richar**_ – créeme conozco bien estas tierras a pesar que soy de otro mundo y sí, estoy dispuesto a defender estas tierras cueste lo que cueste

_**Celestia**_ – es muy noble de tu parte joven Richar y acepto tu petición, por eso te ayudare en lo que pueda para que logres controlar todos tus poderes

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias Celestia…espera?...¿cómo sabes que tengo más de un poder? Que yo me acuerde solo había mencionado un solo poder de mí

_**Celestia**_ – resulta que puede sentir la energía que corre por todo tu cuerpo y puedo sentir en estos momentos que tienes más de una energía dormida en este instante

_**Richar**_ – umm ya veo, bueno no importa, de todas formas muchas gracias

_**Celestia**_ – no hay de qué joven Richar

_**Richar**_ – si quieres solo llámame Richar, escuchar la palabra "joven" una y otra vez me hace sentir como si me estuvieran diciendo chato (traducción: pequeño)

_**Celestia**_ – está bien joven Richar

En eso el joven se da un "facepalm" mientras las chicas y Celestia se reían a carcajadas, mientras caminaban el joven se veía muy pensativo

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) – a veces tengo tantas preguntas en mi mente, siempre me ando preguntando ¿Cómo es que tuve estos poderes? ¿Por qué fue que llegue a este lugar en primer lugar? ¿Cómo es que Lugia existe en estas tierras? ¿Por qué existirán enemigos que solamente yo conozco? ¿Por qué Rainbow y Lyra me besaron?, desearía que alguien me diera esas respuestas, esto cada vez se pone muy misterioso. Se supone que equestria debería ser un lugar pacifico, pero en lugar de eso hay muchas cosas extrañas y la maldad está apareciendo por todos lados, y no me refiero a maldad como las del Bosque Everfree o los villanos que logre observar en la serie, me refiero a una maldad que no debería existir en este mundo… jumm pero no importa, me entrenare y tratare de dejar la holgazanería de vida fácil, defenderé y protegeré con mis manos este mundo irremplazable, cumpliré mi único deseo y eso será proteger lo que más amo en este mundo hasta el final, demostrare que puedo protegerlos en medio de la dificultad sin importar que…¡ES UNA PROMESA! – tras decirse así mismo eso, el joven hace las señas de la Pinki promesa pero sin decirlo, en eso Pinki pie lo observa y ve como hace la señas de la Pinki promesa

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ \- ¡acabas de hacer la pinki promesa, eso significa que acabas de prometer algo!

_**Richar**_ – ¿haa? ¡Ha sí!, estaba pensando en algo así que decidí hacer una Pinki promesa secreta – le respondía

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ – HUUUUuuuuu ¡una Pinki promesa secreta!, ¡dime que es, dime que es! – decía entre saltitos frente a Richar

_**Richar**_ – cálmate Pinki, si te lo dijera entonces no sería un secreto ¿verdad?

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ – HUUUUuuuuuu, ¡ya entiendo! – dijo para después meterse dentro de un árbol y actuar como si de una espía se tratara – una superduper promesa secreta – decía en voz baja mirando para todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo

_**Applejack**_ – ya terroncito, bájate de ahí y dirijámonos al castillo – le dice a Pinki pie

_**Pinki pie**_ – Oki Doki Lokie – dijo para después bajarse del árbol

Los chicos se adentraron al castillos y las puertas se cerraron, lo que no se habían dado cuenta fue que unos ojos marrones brillosos aun los observaban desde lejos atreves de las sombras de los árboles que todavía estaba mirando fijamente la puerta por donde entraron los chicos para después de un rato desaparecer de vista

* * *

_**Narrador: **_Richar ha decido quedarse en equestria para protegerla, al parecer tendrá un duro entrenamiento por delante ¿lograra cumplir su promesa? ¿Lograra darle total control a sus poderes? ¿Por qué luna habrá actuado de esa forma? ¿Quién era esa extraña criatura de ojos marrones brillosos? Averígüenlo en próximo capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#


	9. Recordando el pasado y Entrenado

**Hola Mundo, Aqui Rikimlp**

**Antes de empezar quiero decirles algo, aquellos que no saben como colocar los link que les dejo en la historia ya que la pagina no lo permite por derechos de autor solo tiene que hacer lo siguiente**

**Presionan clik derecho del maus en la historia, luego seleccionan la casilla "Imprimir" de hay se van directo al link que quieren copiar, lo seleccionan, lo copian y lo pegan en youtube o google según como yo se los deje**

**Y con eso podrán escuchar la música o ver la imagen que les quiero enseñar**

**Aquellos que no quieren ver el opening que les dejo, no lo vean, pero continúen leyendo la historia, sin mencionar que de vez en cuando estaré actualizando el opening o el tema de cierre según como yo vea que le quede a la historia**

**Y por ultimo aquellos que quieran tener algun papel con sus ocs en mi historia pueden dejármela en un msj PM con sus rasgos y emociones, pero solo acepto Ponys de tierra, Unicornios o Pegasos ya que Alicornios es una posición demasiada importante para mi fic**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo**

_**Opening de la historia:**__ "Welcome to Ponyville" [LIVE!] - a parody of Green Day's "Welcome to Paradise" by MandoPony_

_ watch?v=12gQj1bFfxY _

* * *

**(Castillo De Canterlot)(Habitación De Luna)**

El sol se encontraba en su máximo punto indicando que era medio día, Dentro del castillo justo en la habitación de la princesa Luna, Luna se encontraba arregostada boca abajo en su cama, estaba observando una foto que tenía frente a ella mientras lo levitaba con su magia, la foto que sostenía estaba muy vieja y arrugada, sus colores eran en blanco y negro lo cual demostraba que era una foto muy vieja, en ella se posaban 3 pequeñas alicornios que se encontraban sentadas en el suelo y 2 grandes alicornios que tenían el mismo tamaño que la princesa Celestia, estaban detrás de las pequeñas alicornios también posando a un lado de ellas pero más atrás en la foto se podía ver a alguien más posando pero por el brillo que emanaba el sol a través de la ventana chocaba contra la foto impidiendo reconocer su apariencia , lo único que se notaba era la crin de alguien mas

_**Luna**_ – como los extraño – mientras una ligera lagrima se le escapaba

La princesa luna seguía observando esa foto hasta que después de un rato tocan la puerta de su habitación y en un instante la Princesa Celestia entra sin escuchar por al menos el aviso de su Hermana Luna, de si podía pasar o no

_**Luna**_ \- ¡Hermana! – escondiendo rápidamente la foto bajo su almohada

_**Celestia**_ – Luna, hermana, ¿está todo en orden?

_**Luna**_ – s..si hermana, porque no habría de estarlo – decían un tanto nerviosa

_**Celestia**_ – sabes que no puedes engañarme Luna – colocándose aun lado de la cama – estabas observando la foto ¿cierto? – sacando la foto de su escondite con su magia

_**Luna**_ – am jeje – decía apenada por ser descubierta pero luego cambio su expresión por una más triste, en eso Celestia la observa y también pone una cara algo deprimida

_**Celestia**_ – Luna, hermana – acomodándose a un lado de la cama – sé que los extrañas, yo también los extraño pero no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo

_**Luna**_ \- *suspiro* lo se hermana pero es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que los vi ellos y a el – decía eso ultimo apuntando a la ser misterioso de la foto – y aun puedo recordarlos como si fuera ayer

_**Celestia**_ – lo se hermana – abrazando a Luna con una de sus alas – yo todavía recuerdo lo que ocurrió ese día, pero recuerda que él – refiriéndose al ser misterioso – nos dio algo valioso para recordarlo antes de que se fuera y prometió que algún día lo volveríamos a ver

_**Luna**_ – si – decía con una sonrisa mirando la ventana – y estoy segura que ese día muy pronto llegara – decía mientras recordaba su pasado - ahora que me acuerdo…, dime hermana… el humano de hace rato, ¿lo enviaste devuelta a su mundo?

_**Celestia**_ – no hermanita, al parecer el joven tomo su decisión y decidió quedarse en equestria

_**Luna**_ \- ¡¿ENSERIO?! –Decía animada – quiero decir… ¿enserio? –esta vez lo decía con una cara sin interés

_**Celestia**_ – así es – dándole una sonrisa tierna – al parecer todo sigue según a como está planeado – levantándose de la cama – vamos hermana, ya es hora de almorzar y de seguro los chicos nos están esperando en el comedor real – saliendo de la habitación

_**Luna**_ – enseguida voy hermana – decía mientras agarraba la foto y la metía en una pequeña cajita decorada para después meter la cajita dentro de una gaveta de una mesita de noche y después salir de la habitación

* * *

**(Comedor Real De Canterlot)**

Luna y Celestia pasaban a través de las puertas que conducían al comedor real, una vez allí observaron como las chicas, Spike y Richar se encontraban sentados en las sillas frente a la mesa real esperando a que las princesas llegaran, el joven solo miraba con una sonrisa amigable a las princesa mientras que luna casi y apartaba la mirada del joven su mirada reflejaba una expresión entre tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo pero hacia lo posible para que nadie la notara, las princesas Luna y Celestia se sentaron juntas, las chicas estaban a los lados de la mesa mientras que Spike y Richar estaban sentados al final, una vez que estaban todos en la mesa unos meseros llegaron y les tomaron la orden, cada quien pidió un plato diferente, pero para el joven no obtuvo otro opción que pedir una ensalada de frutas ya que en este mundo todos son vegetarianos y él no podía pedir nada que contenga carne, los meseros anotaron el pedido de cada quien y se retiraron a buscar su pedido

_**Celestia**_ – dime joven Richar, ¿has pensado en donde piensas vivir mientras tanto?

_**Richar**_ – que no me llames todo el tiempo "joven" Celestia ejeje,… y no, aún no he averiguado en donde vivir, por el momento me estoy alojando en el catillo de Twilight, luego una vez que consiga algo de dinero o por al menos un trabajo y reúna lo necesario, me comprare una casa propia en la cual vivir

_**Twilight**_ – pero no es necesario que tengas que hacer eso, si quieres puedes vivir en el catillo, para nosotras no es ninguna molestia, ¿cierto chicas? – observando como las chicas asentían con la cabeza

_**Richar**_ – se los agradezco mucho chicas y en realidad acepto mucho su hospitalidad pero aun así no me gusta estar aprovechándome de los demás que me dan cobijo solo por ser el único de mi especie en este mundo, además quiero aprender a mantenerme yo mismo, ya que en mi vida actual mis padres hacían casi todo por mi – dijo eso ultimo con algo de verguenza

_**Rarity**_ – descuida cariño, para nosotras es un placer ayudarte en cualquier cosa después de todo salvaste a una de nuestras amigas – le habla con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias Rarity - también dándole una sonrisa - amm Applejack?,¿crees que me puedas dar empleo en tu granja?

_**Applejack**_ – haa? ¿Estás seguro compañero?..., digo no te estoy diciendo que no, sería un placer darte trabajo en mi granja, pero es que no pareces de aquellos que trabajen en un lugar tan duro, solo mírate, no tienes pinta de tener fuerza para esas clase de cosas – observando su estado físico

_**Richar **_– bueno si, en eso tienes razón pero me ayudaría también a reforzarme y poder sacar más masa muscular

_**Applejack**_ – lo lamento compañero, pero me niego a que un amigo intente hacer tal cosa, además aun estas lastimado y si intentas hacer esfuerzo terminaras quedando en peor estado

_**Richar**_ – por favor – juntando las manos - más bien me estaría ayudando mucho, ese lugar es perfecto para poder entrenarme y poder controlar mis poderes

_**Rarity**_ – vamos querida, dale una oportunidad

_**Pinki pie**_ \- ¡es cierto Applejack, es el lugar perfecto para que Richi pueda entrenar!

_**Applejack**_ – pero que pasaría si no logra controlarlo y al final acaba destruyendo mi granja….ya me la han destruido más de una ocasión y no quiero volver a pasar por eso – decía cruzándose de cascos

_**Richar**_ – porfa Applejack, te prometo que hare lo posible para que eso no pase y en caso de que ocurra hare el doble de trabajo para poder compensarte

_**Applejack**_ – pero…

_**Richar**_ – porfiiiiiiiiiis - dándole una gran sonrisa de suplica

_**Applejack**_ \- *suspiro* está bien te doy el empleo

_**Richar**_ – ¡YEYYYYYYY! – decía levantando las manos por la victoria, en eso las chicas lo miran raro por haber dicho esa frase ya que solo Fluttershy dice eso - ¿Qué?... a nosotros los Bronys nos gusta decir esa palabra gracias a Fluttershy – al escuchar eso Fluttershy, ella se abochorna y se esconde lentamente bajo la mesa

_**Applejack**_ – pero eso sí, te advierto que no me are responsable por lo que te pueda ocurrir en el trabajo vaquero, ¿entendiste?

_**Richar**_ – descuida, solo are mi mejor esfuerzo sin lastimarme…eso espero!? – dijo eso último en su mente

_**Celestia**_ – veo que se llevan bien – hablándole a Twilight

_**Twilight**_ – si, como princesa de la magia mi deber es ser amiga de todos aquellos que desean tener un amigo

_**Celestia**_ – y veo que estás haciendo un buen trabajo como princesa Twilight Sparkle – observando como las demás hablan, ríen y disfrutan la conversación con el joven - ¿no lo crees Luna? – dijo para después observar a su hermana

_**Luna**_ – si – asintiendo con su cabeza y observando también al joven – sin duda estás haciendo un buen trabajo como princesa Twilight Sparkle

_**Twilight**_ – se los agradezco mucho, princesas – dándole una sonrisa de alegría

_**Luna**_ – por cierto logre escuchar que él está herido ¿qué quiso decir con eso? – le pregunto a Twilight

_**Twilight**_ – haa eso, resulta que cuando estuvo en aquella isla se lastimo una vez que salvo a Rainbow dash

_**Luna**_ – pero no veo que tenga alguna herida, de hecho más bien lo veo sano – observando al joven

_**Twilight**_ – eso es porque su herida esta debajo de su ropa, pero descuide, llame a Zecora para que tratara su herida y por lo que veo ahora se encuentra en buen estado

_**Celestia**_ – es bueno oír eso princesa Twilight

_**Twilight**_ – muchas gracias princesa Celestia

Después de un rato, los meseros llegaron con los pedidos de cada quien, todos charlaban y disfrutaban de la conversación mientras comían su almuerzo, una vez que terminaron Celestia llamo a sus sirvientas y les mando a que las llevaran a una habitación en donde puedan descansar por el momento, las sirvientas solo asintieron con la cabeza para después darle una reverencia, los chicos se levantaron, el joven dio las gracias por la comida y se dispuso a seguir a las sirvientas

Recorrieron los pasillos del castillo y se detuvieron al frente de dos puertas decoradas, en una de esas puertas entraron las chicas mientras que en la otra entraron los chicos, en este caso lo cual serian Spike y Richar

_**Richar**_ – ¡genial!, esta habitación es más grande que la del otro castillo en donde estoy instalando – observando los alrededores de la habitación

_**Sirvienta**_ – necesitan algo antes de retirarme – pregunto a los dos jóvenes. Ella era una pony de color rosa claro con crin rubia, ojos celestes y Cutie Mark de un plumero, estaba usando un vestido color rosa oscuro tipo mucama con decoraciones blancas y una tiara del mismo color

_**Spike**_ – yo estoy bien gracias

_**Richar**_ – de hecho, ¿crees que me puedas traer unas vendas?

_**Sirvienta**_ – de seguro, pero, ¿para que las necesita? – pregunto confundida

_**Richar**_ – es que me voy a dar un baño – quitándose la camisa para dejar ver su espalda y torso vendados – y necesito remplazar estas vendas

_**Sirvienta**_ – e..está bien, amm por si necesitas una toalla, ahí se encuentran algunas – apuntando hacia un armario que estaba pegado a la pared para luego salir de la habitación un poco ruborizada al ver al joven lo cual él pudo notar y solo se limitó a arquear una ceja

_**Richar**_ – y esta que le ocurre? – le pregunto a Spike - ¿Por qué se habrá ruborizado al verme? Que yo sepa casi ningún pony usa ropa y no se avergüenzan, ¿por qué lo habrá hecho conmigo?..., más bien debería ser yo el que se avergonzara solo por haber revelado mi torso

_**Spike**_ \- ¿acaso crees que soy una chica?, yo ni siquiera las entiendo

_**Richar**_ – jajaja como sea – dirigiéndose al armario y sacando una toalla que se la coloca en el hombro – estaré en el baño dándome una ducha, llevo días que no me baño – oliéndose la axila – uffff ¡que aroma! , de broma y hago llorar a una cebolla

_**Spike**_ – jajajajajaja, ¿y porque no te duchaste mientras estábamos en el catillo de ponyville?, hay un baño en tu habitación para que sepas

_**Richar**_ – si, logre observarla, pero no he tenido tiempo gracias a todo lo que me ha pasado ¿recuerdas?

_**Spike**_ – amm claro jeje

_**Richar**_ – bueno ya me voy al baño – caminando hacia el baño

_**Spike**_ – yo mientras tomare una pequeña siesta – dijo para después tirarse a la cama

_**Richar**_ – procura que la sirvienta no entre al baño una vez que llegue mientras yo esté ahí dentro ¿ok?, no te vayas a quedar totalmente dormido ¿vale? – entrando al baño

_**Spike**_ – no te aseguro nada

_**Richar**_ – (desde el baño) – ¡por cierto!, ¡¿es que nunca te cansas de dormir?!

_**Spike**_ – (desde la cama) – ¡como si tu no lo hicieras!

_**Richar**_ \- °°° ¡tushe!

Richar coloco el paño en un tubo pegado a la pared, abrió las llaves de la tina lo cual salía agua caliente y fría para poder dejarla tibia, el joven se quita la ropa y la dobla para después colocarla encima de la tapa del inodoro, después empieza a quitarse los vendajes y los coloca a un lado del lavamanos, Richar observa lo que puede de su espalda a través del espejo del baño y ve que su espalda ya se encontraba en mejor estado

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Increíble! – tocando su espalda con delicadeza – realmente ese ungüento que me aplico Zecora funciono de maravilla, no siento casi nada de dolor – aun tocándose – creo que no será necesario colocarme las otras vendas…pero por si acaso, no quiero volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo que pase en el castillo una vez que me curo, así que mejor voy precavido y me las pongo después una vez que me traigan vendas nuevas

Richar metió la mano en la bañera para ver si en agua tenia la suficiente temperatura para su cuerpo y después cerro las llaves de la bañera para luego meter su cuerpo completo, Mientras el joven se bañaba Spike se havia quedadó totalmente dormido, después de unos minutos la sirvienta llego a la habitación de los jóvenes con un kit de primeros auxilios en su lomo

_**Sirvienta**_ – (tocando la puerta) – disculpen pero vengo a entregarle los vendajes que me pidieron – nadie respondía, así que decidió entrar así sin más - ¿hola? –dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta solo para ver como Spike dormía pacíficamente, la sirvienta solo sonrió por ver al pequeño bebe dragón dormir muy tiernamente, entro a la habitación dirigiéndose a paso lento al baño sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Spike

El joven se encontraba muy relajado en la tina del baño con agua tibia, se podía ver el vapor salir atravez de la tina

_**Richar**_ – aaaafff, que relajante se siente esto, desearía quedarme más tiempo en la tina sumergido, pero ya tengo un buen rato aquí y si duro más tiempo de seguro me convertiré en una pasa andante jejeje…, mejor me salgo ya – dijo para después levantarse y colocar su pierna derecha en el orillo de la tina

_**Sirvienta**_ – disculpe – abriendo la puerta del baño – vengo a entregarle las… - se queda estática al observar al joven

_**Richar**_ – he? – volteando y observando a la sirvienta que estaba parada ahí mirándolo fijamente pero sobre todo en una cierta parte

_**Sirvienta**_ \- °°°

_**Richar**_ \- °°°

_**Richar**_ _**y**_ _**la**_ _**Sirvienta**_ \- ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El joven se tapa sus partes privadas con sus manos mientras su cara estaba totalmente roja de vergüenza

_**Richar**_ \- ¡p..p..pero que haces aquí! ¡¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a tocar?! – decía avergonzado y enojado

La sirvienta rápidamente deja caer el kit de primeros auxilio a un lado y después cierra la puerta de un golpe mientras tenía la cara completamente enrojecida

_**Sirvienta**_ \- ¡lo siento no fue mi intención! – decía a través de la puerta para después escuchar como ella galopaba directo hacia la salida de la habitación

_**Richar**_ – pinche Spike ¡me la vas a pagar! – decía entre dientes

El joven aún estaba mirando la puerta del baño cerrada para después dar un suspiro, agarra la toalla y se seca para después colocarse de nuevo la ropa excepto la camisa, coloca la camisa en su hombro y la tolla la guinda para después recoger el kit de primeros auxilios que tiro la sirvienta y sale del baño, camina directo hacia la cama y se coloca a un lado de ella estando de pie donde encuentra a Spike totalmente dormido

_**Richar**_ – awwww que tierno se ve – decía con una sonrisa observando a Spike, para después meter las manos debajo del colchón y luego levantarlo con todo y Spike encima haciendo que el colchón callera del otro lado de la cama justo encima de Spike

_**Spike**_ – (saliendo debajo del colchón) - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – mirando hacia todos lados para después poner su mirada en Richar que se encontraba parado al otro lado de la cama mirándolo con una cara seria mientras estaba de Brazos cruzados y su dedo índice se movía como si de un tic nervioso se tratara golpeando su brazo - ¡oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

_**Richar**_ \- ¡te dije que estuvieras pendiente en hacer que nadie se acercara al baño. Acabo de pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida! – agarrando y arrojándole una almohada lo cual cae en la cara de Spike

_**Spike**_ – ¡y yo te dije que no te aseguraba nada! – agarrando la misma almohada y tirándosela a Richar

_**Richar**_ \- ¡esa no es excusa! – agarrando la almohada y devolviéndosela

_**Spike**_ \- ¡claro que sí! – devolviéndole la almohada

_**Richar**_ \- ¡que no! – tirándosela de nuevo la almohada

_**Spike**_ – (esquivando la almohada) – jaja fallaste – sacándole la lengua

_**Richar**_ – serás – dijo entre dientes mientras acercaba el puño al rostro y lo agitaba en forma de tic mientras una marca de enojo se marcaba en su frente

Richar empezó a perseguir a Spike por toda la habitación mientras sostenía la almohada en sus manos para poder caerle a almohadazos mientras que Spike solo intentaba escapar de él, Spike sale de la habitación mientras el joven lo seguía por detrás y empieza una persecución por todos los pasillos del castillo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡deja de correr y quédate quieto para que yo pueda agarrarte a almohadazos! – decía persiguiendo a Spike mientras sostenía la almohada

_**Spike**_ \- ¡si claro y yo te voy a ser caso para que me des almohadazos – decía mientras intentaba escapar de Richar

* * *

**(Habitación De Las Chicas)**

Mientras el joven perseguía a Spike, las chicas se encontraban en su habitación donde cada quien estaba haciendo lo suyo.

Rarity se encontraba arreglando su crin mientras se exfoliaba el rostro sentada frente a un enorme espejo.

Rainbow dash estaba haciendo acrobacias frente a una pared mientras practicaba con su propia sombra.

Applejack estaba arregostada en un sillón con su sombrero Vaquero tapándole el rostro indicando que estaba descansando.

Fluttershy se encontraba en el desván alimentando algunos pajaritos que aterrizaban a un lado de ella con migajas de pan.

Pinki pie estaba saltando en la cama por diversión

Twilight estaba leyendo un libro lo cual es muy típico de ella

_**Rarity**_ – Pinki, querida, deja de saltar en la cama que la vas a desordenar – observándola frente al espejo

Pinki pie pone una cara de aburrida y se detiene en pleno aire y su cuerpo se mueve a voluntad propia hacia un lado y aterriza suavemente en el suelo

_**Pinki pie**_ – no es justo, nunca me dejan a ser algo divertido en el castillo – dirigiéndose hacia una silla para sentarse

_**Applejack**_ – déjala que se divierta Rarity – moviendo un poco su sombrero – además, las camas siempre se desordenan cuando te vas a dormir y al final siempre tienes que arreglarla

_**Rarity**_ – es verdad quería, pero ahorita no es de noche por lo tanto aun no vamos a dormir – decía mientras seguía arreglado su crin

_**Applejack**_ – es verdad lo que dices terroncito, pero de todas formas las sirvientas arreglaran la cama después

_**Rarity**_ – pero…

_**Twilight**_ – vamos Rarity, deja que se divierta, recuerda que pinki es así y ella necesita algo con lo cual mantenerse distraída – decía sin dejar de leer su libro

_**Rarity**_ – está bien querida, solo te pido que no hagas mucho ruido

Pinki pie Rápidamente se volvía a subir a la cama y empezó a saltar de nuevo pero esta vez lo hacía en cámara lenta como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado en ella, las chicas solo giraron sus ojos con una sonrisa para después reírse entre ella

Después de un rato las puertas de su habitación se abrieron de golpe dejando pasar al bebe dragón Spike mientras Richar lo perseguía por detrás con la almohada

_**Applejack**_ \- ¡por todos los corrales! ¿Qué está sucediendo? – se sobresaltó por el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta de golpe

Spike corría por cada rincón de la habitación mientras Richar intentaba darle con la almohada pero sin poder atinarle ya que Spike lo esquivaba y las chicas observaban como Richar perseguía a Spike por todos lados

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡Spike! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Richar te está persiguiendo con una almohada?

_**Spike**_ \- ¡Twillight, Twilight, Ayúdame Richar me quiera caer a almohadazos! –corriendo hacia ella

_**Richar**_ \- ¡vuelve aquí y recibe tu castigo! – dijo para después tirar la almohada en dirección a Spike con toda la fuerza que tenia

Spike en eso momento se tropieza con la alfombra de la habitación haciendo que se caiga y la almohada pasara de largo impactando directamente en la cara de Pinki pie haciendo que ella se callera de la cama por el tremendo impacto de la almohada, en ese momento Richar abre los ojos como platos y pone una sonrisa nerviosa por haber fallado y sobre todo haberle dado a Pinki pie de esa manera tan salvaje

_**Rainbow dash**_ – hay no – dijo un tanto preocupada

En ese monemo Pinki se levantaba lentamente posicionándose en la cama como si la niña del pozo se tratara

_**Richar**_ \- ¡lo siento Pinki no fue intención!

_**Applejack**_ – no debiste haber hecho eso compañero – observando a Richar y apuntando a Pinki pie

_**Richar**_ \- ¡pero fue un accidente, no fue mi intención hacer eso! – moviendo las manos como loco

_**Applejack**_ – no, me refiero a que no debiste hacer eso por…

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ – ¡PELEA DE ALMOHADAS! – grito muy alegremente

_**Applejack**_ – por eso – dijo mientras hacia un "facehat" con su sombrero

En eso Pinki pie agarra un montón de almohadas y empieza a tirarlas a todos los chicos, los demás empezaron a refugiarse para poder evitar el bombardeo de almohadas, hasta el joven hizo una fortaleza de almohadas para poder refugiarse, todos empezaron a lanzarse almohadas mientras reían y se divertían pero Pinki pie era la que más lo disfrutaba ya que ella lograba esquivar las almohadas que le lazaban con facilidad y lograba atinarle a los demás sin ningún esfuerzo

* * *

**(Pasillos De Las Habitaciones)**

Mientras por los pasillos de las habitaciones, luna y Celestia estaban caminando por esos lugares charlando entre ellas

_**Luna**_ \- ¿estás de segura con eso hermana? – le pregunto a Celestia mientras aún seguían caminando

_**Celestia**_ – totalmente Luna, le prometí que lo ayudaría en lo que pueda y pienso cumplir mi promesa

_**Luna**_ – pero aun así, ¿no crees que el entrenamiento sería muy duro?

_**Celestia**_ – Luna sabes perfectamente como yo que él tiene un potencial muy fuerte en su interior y necesita despertarlo para que tenga total control

_**Luna**_ – ¿pero no sería mejor esperar hasta que esté totalmente recuperado?, según como dijo Sparkle, él todavía esta lastimado una vez que estuvo en esa supuesta isla

_**Celestia**_ – lo se hermana, pero el joven me había dicho que quería hacer lo posible para poder tener total control de sus poderes… el destino de equestria está en juego y no voy a permitir que la maldad ponga en peligro mi reino

_**Luna**_ – está bien hermana, como tú digas

Las princesas en ese momento pasaban por la habitación de las chicas

_**Richar**_ – ¡ooooh si toma esto! – se escuchó adentro de la habitación

_**Twilight**_ – cuidado Richar no tan fuerte – se escuchó adentro de la habitación

_**Luna**_ \- ¿Qué sucede ahí adentro? – colocando su oreja en la puerta

_**Celestia**_ – luna que haces? No deberías estar haciendo eso

_**Luna**_ – shiiiii quiero escuchar que es lo que sucede

_**Rarity**_ – por favor querido puede ser más gentil? – se escuchó desde adentro

_**Richar**_ – perdón Rarity se me paso un poco la mano, seré más gentil la próxima vez… ¡ahora si ten!, ahí te va toda mi carga

_**Fluttershy**_ – ho...my

Luna y Celestia estaban rojas, se miraron entre ellas para luego mirar otra vez la puerta

_**Celestia**_ \- ¿pero qué es lo que están haciendo? – completamente sonrojada

_**Luna**_ –y si mejor echemos un vistazo – decía también sonrojada

_**Celestia**_ – no creo que sea buena idea Luna, debemos respeta su privacidad

_**Luna**_ – ho vamos, solo es un ojeada, no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad?

_**Celestia**_ – pero hermana eso sería muy descortés de nuestra parte

_**Luna**_ – vamos no es para tanto, además estoy segura de que tú también te mueres de ganas por mirar ¿no es asi? – le hablaba con una sonrisa traviesa

_**Celestia**_ – (volteando la cara hacia un lado) – si pero…

_**Luna**_ – vamos solo será una miradita

_**Celestia**_ – está bien, pero solo una miradita y ya, ¿de acuerdo?

En eso las princesas abren lentamente la puerta y observan con un ojo a través de ella, lo único que logran observar es un montón de plumas y almohadas regadas por toda la habitación, las princesas se sorprenden y abren más la puertas

_**Celestia**_ \- ¡¿pero qué sucedió a…?! – no termina la frase ya que una almohada le impacta en toda la cara y se queda colgando en ella ya que su cuerno traspaso la almohada

_**Luna**_ \- ¡¿Hermana…esta bi..?! – tampoco termina la frase ya que otra almohada le impacto a ella también colgada y traspasada a través de su cuerno

Las princesas se quitan la almohada con su magia y observan la habitación, todo estaba lleno de plumas de las almohadas, luego observaron a los chicos que se encontraban totalmente llenos de plumas que casi parecían unas gallinas, los chicos tenían las almohadas en posición de ataque mientras observaban a las princesas con una cara de "ahí…ya nos jodimos"

_**Luna**_ \- ¿Qué sucedió aquí, porque toda la habitación está cubierta de pluma?

_**Richar**_ _**y**_ _**Spike**_ \- ¡él fue! – Apuntándose entre ellos - ¡que yo fui!...¡pero si tu empezaste!...¡claro que no, tu empezaste!...¡deja de copiarme!...aaaarrrrrr – se agarraron de los cachetes y se la empezaron a jalar como si de unos hermanos peleones se tratara

_**Richar**_ – deja de jalarme que me estas lastimando con tus pequeñas garras – decía entre dientes mientras una lagrimita se le escapaba por el tirón de su mejilla

_**Spike**_ – lo mismo te digo, deja de jalarme – decía también entre dientes mientras una lagrimita se le escapaba

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡YAA, dejen de pelarse ustedes 2! – dijo separándolos con su magia y levantándolos en el aire

_**Richar y Spike**_ – perdón – decían cabeza abajo

_**Twilight**_ – bien – decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras los dejaba en el suelo

_**Luna**_ – al parecer no estás tan lastimado como dijo Sparkle ¿he? – dijo arqueando una ceja y observando al joven

_**Richar**_ – si, sobre eso, creo que la medicina de Zecora realmente me ayudó mucho –mostrando su espalada – y ya se me cicatrizo la herida, por lo tanto ya no me duele como antes, solo un poco,°°°eso me recuerda, ¿alguien puede colocarme las vendas en mi espalda? – mostrando el kit de primeros auxilios

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – pero si ya la tienes cicatrizada, ¿para qué quieres colocarte las vendas?

_**Richar**_ – normalmente ya casi no siento nada, pero aun así no quiero volver a pasar otra vez lo mismo que ocurrió en el castillo – recordando cuando Zecora lo estaba curando – más vale prevenir,... entonces, ¿alguien me ayuda?

_**Fluttershy**_ – am yo puedo ayudarte a vendarte, digo si tú quieres?

_**Richar**_ – claro Fluttershy, aquí tienes – entregándole el kit para después sentarse en el suelo y dejar que ella empezara a vendarlo

_**Luna**_ – esta habitación es un desastre – observando la habitación toda emplumada

_**Todos los Chicos**_ – lo sentimos princesa – decían cabeza abajo

_**Celestia**_ – descuiden, no hay necesidad de disculparse, ya hemos tenido esta clases de problemas antes

_**Luna**_ – traeré a las sirvientas para que arreglen este lugar – dijo para después salir de la habitación

Mientras el joven es atendido por la Pegaso tímida y Luna buscaba a las Sirvientas, Celestia se acerca hacia el joven para decirle algo

_**Celestia**_ – joven richar

_**Richar**_ – que no me digas todo el tiempo joven – decía con una cara seria – aaafff ¿sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo y dime como quieras – decía guiñándole el ojo y sacándole un poco la lengua

_**Celestia**_ – jijiji – se reía ya que le resultaba graciosa ver esa cara que colocaba el joven – está bien jov…digo Richar, quería informarte que en este momento mis guardias se encuentra entrenado en el campo de entrenamiento real y quería saber si tu quisieras ir a ver su entrenamiento, tal vez con eso puedas aprender algunos trucos e incluso entrenar con ellos

_**Richar**_ – ummm, sí, me parece buena idea

_**Celestia**_ – bien entonces sígueme Richar

_**Richar **_\- ¿ya terminaste Fluttershy? – observando detrás de él a la Pegaso amarilla

_**Fluttershy**_ – aem si - asintiendo con su cabeza – ya termine

_**Richar**_ – gracias Fluttershy – dijo para después levantarse, colocarse la camisa y darle un cariño en la cabeza a Fluttershy lo cual esta le responde con una sonrisa amigable

_**Twilight**_ – hey Richar, ¿podrías explicarme porque al principio estabas persiguiendo a Spike con una almohada?

_**Richar**_ – eso es algo que no me gustaría hablar – dijo para después mirar a Spike con el ceño fruncido

Spike lo observa y luego desvía la cara para después silbar como si no hubiera pasado nada

_**Luna**_ – (llegando a la habitación) – ya traje a las sirvientas – detrás de ella aparecen unas 4 sirvientas las cual al ver la habitación se sorprenden por el gran desastre que había

Una de las sirvientas era la misma que le había traído el kit de primeros auxilio al joven lo cual estos se observan mutuamente y luego voltean la cara mientras se ruborizaban por lo sucedido hace rato

_**Celestia**_ – te espero en el pasillo joven Richar – dijo para después salir de la habitación

El joven solo giro sus ojos con una sonrisa para después caminar afuera de la habitación, las chicas también salieron de la habitación pero el joven se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta

_**Richar**_ – ahorita voy chicas debo hacer algo primero

_**Twilight**_ – no te tardes ¿quieres?

El joven solo asintio con la cabeza, se devolvió y se arrodillo frente a la misma sirviente de hace rato para poder estar a su altura, esta al observar al joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y se abochorna

_**Richar**_ – disculpa solo quería hablarte de lo que sucedió hace rato

_**Sirvienta**_ \- ¡lo lamento! ¡enserio lo lamento! ¡no fue mi intención! ¡es que no sabía! ¡realmente te ruego que me disculpes! – decía muy arrepentida y apenada

_**Richar**_ – tranquila linda, no estoy enojado – le hablaba con una sonrisa amigable

_**Sirvienta**_ \- ¡¿enserio?! – pregunto sorprendida

_**Richar**_\- si enserio, solo quería aclarar las cosas para que no estemos viéndonos de una forma extraña cada vez que nos veamos, no puedo enojarme tan fácilmente es mi naturaleza – dijo para después darle una sonrisa linda de dientes con los ojos cerrados

_**Sirvienta**_ – muchas gracias, realmente eres muy amable – hablaba también con una sonrisa – por cierto cómo te llamas?

_**Richar**_ – me llamo Richar, y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

_**Sirvienta**_ – am me llamo "Rose Star" – decía un tanto tímida, como si de Fluttershy se tratara

**(N.A el dibujo de la sirvienta Rose Star esta en mi biografia)**

_**Richar**_ – (agarrando su casco) – es un lindo nombre – dijo para después besar su casco como todo un caballero – es un placer conocerte Rose Star

_**Rose Star**_ – jijiji gracias, realmente eres muy caballeroso – decía con una sonrisa y se ruborizaba un poco por la acción del joven

_**Richar**_ – bueno tengo que irme, la Princesa Celestia me está esperando – dijo para después levantarse

_**Rose Star **_– si, nos vemos luego…por sierto, no la tienes tan mal, me refiero a tu "amiguito" – dijo para después tapar su boca con su caso y sacar una pequeña carcajada

_**Richar**_ – (muy sonrojado como tomate) – amm gracias, supongo – dijo rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice – bueno ya me voy hasta luego rose – se despidio para luego salir de la habitación

_**Rose Star **_– hasta luego Richar – despidiéndose con su casco

_**Sirvienta#1 **_– huuuu así se hace Rose - dándole un golpecito en su hombro

_**Sirvienta#2 **_– realmente eres una picarona – colocándose a un lado de ella

_**Sirvienta#3 **_– y pensar que eres alguien tímida que no le gusta estar cerca de los chicos

_**Rose Star **_– cállense y empecemos con nuestro trabajo que esto no se va a limpiar solo – dijo colocando una cara de "déjenme en paz"

Las chicas solo se carcajearon para después empezar con su labor. Mientras el joven corría para después llegar junto con las demás chicas que lo esperaban en el pasillo

_**Applejack **_\- ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro terroncito?

_**Richar **_– solo estaba arreglando unos cierto asuntos, eso es todo

_**Celestia **_– bueno ya que terminaste ¿podemos irnos al campo de entrenamiento?

_**Richar**_ – sip, vámonos – dijo para después irse caminado junto con las chicas

* * *

**(Campo De Entrenamiento Real)**

Los chicos caminaban directo al campo de entrenamiento donde varios guardias reales se entrenaban, el joven observa como los guardias entrenaban cada clase de cosas diferentes, algunos platicaban duelo de espadas y lanzas, otros practicaban tiro al blanco con arco y flechas, otros pulsaban con sus cascos para medir su fuerza, otros practicaban las luchas sin armas y otros golpeaban sacos de boxeo con sus cascos traseros, la princesa Celestia se dirigió a un toldo de color gris y se adentró en ella seguido de los chicos, hay se encontraba un unicornio de pelaje blanco de cascos de color azul con melena y cola de color azul y brillos celestes, y ojos color azul celeste, tenía puesto una armadura de color morado con detalles dorados indicando que era un pony unicornio de rango superior a los demás guardias del castillo, se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa de madera donde se encontraba organizando y archivando varios papeles importantes, el unicornio se da cuenta de que la princesa junto con las chicas se encuentra parados frente a la entrada del toldo así que deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dirige hacia ellos

_**Twilight**_ \- ¡hermano! ¡que alegría verte!

_**¿?**_ \- twily, como estas hermanita – le daba un abrazo el unicornio blanco a su hermana

_**¿?**_ – Buenos días princesa Celestia –dijo el unicornio dándole una reverencia

_**Celestia**_ – buenos días capitán, te he traído al joven humano para que pueda observar y entrenar con los demás guardia – señalando a Richar, lo cual el joven lo saluda con su mano – joven Richar, él es el capitán de la guardia real Shining Armor – dijo apuntando al unicornio blanco

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ \- ¿así que tú eres el humano con poderes ocultos que me pidió la Princesa que entrenara no? Esperaba que tuvieras una mejor condición física, pero creo que tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ponerte en forma chico

_**Richar**_ – jejeje sí, no soy muy atlético que se diga pero estoy dispuesto hacer lo posible para mejorar y controlar mis poderes

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – ¡ese es el espíritu que me gusta oír muchacho!

_**Celestia**_ – te lo encargo Shining Armor, y trata de no ser tan rudo con él, tómalo como un aprendiz cualquiera ¿está bien?

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – como ordene su majestad – dijo dándole un saludo militar – ven chico, vamos a ponerte a prueba – dijo saliendo de la carpa

Los demás muchachos también salieron siguiéndolo por detrás, el capitán Shining se posiciono en el centro de todo el campo de entrenamiento donde cada guardia aun seguía con lo suyo

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ \- ¡soldados! ¡FORMEN FILAS! – hablo como todo un soldado de rango superior

En un instante todos y cada uno de los soldados se posicionaron frente al Capitán dando la posición de 5 columnas y 10 filas lo cual le daba un total de 50 soldados, por lo que se sabía era que había más soldados ya que algunos todavía se encontraban haciendo guardia en el castillo o simplemente se encontraban en la enfermería debido a la criatura que se infiltro en los jardines reales del castillo hace rato y los dejo inconscientes

_**Shining Armor** _\- ¡muy bien soldados, voy a darle una información a todos, como verán este joven de aquí! – apuntando a Richar, lo cual este responde con un saludo militar para que pareciera que estaba disciplinado – ¡estará entrenando con ustedes a partir de ahora. Les pido que lo traten como uno de ustedes al igual como fue con los demás novatos que entraron en la guardia!

Todos los soldados disimuladamente empezaron a cuchichiar entre ellos diciendo algo como "¿enserio el capitán quiera que entrenemos con esa cosa tan delgada?" "esa cosa no aguantara ni un segundo en este campo" "20bits a que se rinde al primer entrenamiento" "hecho", y cosas así. Uno de los soldados se para firme y le habla al capitán

_**Soldado**_ – ¡capitán Shining Armor, Señor, permiso para hablar!

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ \- ¡permiso concedido soldado, dígame de que me quiera hablar!

_**Soldado**_ \- ¿Por qué desea que entrenemos con esa criatura que apenas y conocemos, y sobre todo que no parece ser la clase sujeto que pueda aguantar un solo segundo en este campo de entrenamiento militar avanzado?

_**Shining Armor **_– pues, veras soldado…

_**Celestia**_ – yo responderé eso Capitán – dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras se posicionaba al frente – como verán, he ordenado a que entrenen a este joven para que pueda perfeccionar sus habilidades, dentro de su cuerpo tiene un poder inimaginable a lo que ustedes desconocen, él logro derrotar a un ser muy poderoso gracias a ese poder, en este momento ese poder se encuentra dormido y necesita liberarlo para poder sacar y controlar todo su potencial

Esta vez los soldados se sorprendieron al escuchar a la Princesa Celestia, algunos se preguntaban "¿acaso la princesa está jugando con nosotros?" "cómo es posible que una cosa tan delgada tenga un poder dentro de su ser" "¿Qué tan poderoso será esta cosa?"

_**Soldado**_ \- ¿pero cómo sabe que una vez que despierte ese "supuesto poder" no lo utilizara para la maldad?

_**Celestia**_ – él mismo me juro que quería proteger este reino utilizando y controlando sus poderes, por eso quiero que lo ayuden a que tenga total control, por el momento su entrenamiento será en su físico para futuras batalla ¡y no quiero más escusas al saber que piensen que es una amenaza y eso va para todos! ¿entendieron bien soldados?

El soldado estaba a punto de decir unas palabras acerca del joven de que no le parecía buena idea, pero la cerro justamente cuando la princesa le dijo eso ultimo

_**Celestia**_ – bueno sin más que decir, todos vuelvan a lo suyo – dicho esto todos los soldados dieron un saludo militar y se retiraron de nuevo a sus posiciones de entrenamiento, excepto el soldado que estaba hablando hace rato que aun observaba al joven con cierta desconfianza

El capitán Shining Armor se acercó al soldado y le dijo unas palabras en voz baja

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – descuide soldado, yo tampoco confió mucho en ese humano, pero la princesa si, y como capitán no puedo desobedecer una petición de la princesa, así que te pido que vuelvas a tus labores ¿entendiste soldado? – en soldado solo asintió con su cabeza, dio un saludo militar y se retiró del lugar para seguir con lo suyo – dime humano, ¿con que quieres que empecemos a entrenarte?, te sugiero que escojas un método sencillo para empezar

_**Richar**_ – en primer lugar me llamo Richar y en segundo pues...ummm – observando la pista de entrenamiento – amm creo que elegiré primero tiro al blanco con el arco, quiero mejorar mi puntería al lanzar

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – Excelente, ven sígueme – dijo para después dirigirse al campo de tiro al blanco y el joven lo seguia – antes de empezar, dime ¿alguna vez has usado un arco?

_**Richar**_ – aemm noup, es la primera vez que hago esto

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – bien entonces uno de mis soldados te dará una breve demostración – en eso le habla a uno de los soldados que estaba practicando tiro al blanco y le empezó a dar una demostración de cómo usarlo

El soldado agarro el arco y una flecha y apunto hacia uno de los blancos que estaba en el campo para después soltar la flecha dándole justo en el centro del blanco, luego el soldado le entrego el arco y una flecha a Richar

El joven apuntaba al blanco de la pista pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo le ocurría, como por ejemplo, la flecha se le desviaba hacia un lado, la flecha se le caía, cuando soltaba la goma del arco para que la flecha saliera disparada en vez de eso se le quedaba en la mano

Los soldados dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron a observar como el joven intentaba por al menos lanzar la flecha, ellos se reían a carcajadas por el inútil esfuerzo que intentaba hacer el joven, Luna que se encontraba con ellos les dio una mirada desaprobatoria lo cual estos al observarla recobraron la postura como si nada hubiera paso, pero por dentro ellos se estaban muriendo de la risa

Richar se sentía avergonzado ya que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a todos los soldados de la guardia real, Shining Armor se acerca al joven y le habla

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – oye ¿sabes que tienes que darle al blanco no?, si no puedes con esto que te pareces si pasamos a algo más sencillo como…no se ¿jugar canicas? - dijo eso ultimo en tono burlón, lo cual algunos guardias lograron escuchar he intentaban no reirce

_**Richar**_ – JA..JA muy gracioso, y no gracias yo sé que puedo solo deja que me concentrarme - (en su mente) – ¡vamos Richar concéntrate! ¿cómo es que no puedes lanzar una simple flecha? ¡Estas quedando mal frete a todos los ponys! ¡y sobre todo frente a las princesas!

El joven tenía la mirada fija entre la flecha y el arco, estaba a punto de lanzar la flecha hasta que…

_**Rainbow dash**_ \- ¡VAMOS YA LANZA ESA FLECHA DE UNA VEZ¡ - le grito la Pegaso muy de cerca

El joven se asustó por el grito que le dio la Pegaso haciendo que la flecha fuera disparada en dirección hacia el blanco haciendo que la flecha traspasaba la otra flecha que estaba incrustada en el mismo blanco haciendo que la flecha tuviera un corte fino partiéndolo en dos partes, los soldados quedaron con la mandíbula en el suelo al observar como lo hizo a pesar de que fue un accidente, era la primera vez que observaban una flecha partir a la mitad otra flecha incrustada, al joven se le formaba una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro mientras se decía así mismo "yeees, si, wuju, mi primera vez y salió perfecta"

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – wow no está nada mal para ser tu primera vez jaja, sigue practicando y así mejoraras más tu puntería

_**Richar**_ \- ¡muchas gracias señor! – haciendo un saludo militar

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – (en su mente) – no parece un mal chico, quizás le dé una oportunidad, pero aun así lo mantendré bajo vigilancia por si comete un acto indebido, no me fio mucho en cosas de otro mundo y mucho menos si tiene poderes

El joven seguía practicando su puntería, unas que otras veces fallaba pero eso era normal en alguien que era novato en esas cosas, Richar al terminar pasaba a otro circuito, en ese instante decidio practicar un duelo de espada claro que no le permitieron usar espadas de verdad y le dieron un bastón de madera para no lastimarse o lastimar a alguien de una forma demasiado grave

El joven hacia lo posible para poder combatir con un guardias que se ofreció de voluntario para la práctica con el joven lo cual el guardia también usaba un bastón para no lastimar gravemente al joven, pero el Guardia tenia la ventaja ya el tenia mas tiempo entrenadoce, para el joven le era demasiado difícil esquivar o por al menos darle un golpe a su contrincante, el joven caía al suelo por tantos golpes que recibía a pesar de que no eran golpes muy fuertes pero al estar luchando y moviéndose a cada rato lo dejaba exausto, las chicas lo animaban para que se colocara de pie, el con todo lo que tenia se ponía de pie para poder seguir combatiendo

Sus habilidades en combates ya no eran las mismas a como él lo logro hacer en aquella isla, esta vez era más lento y menos hábil al esquivar y golpear, al parecer solo podía tener esas habilidades al estar transformado, mas solamente en este momento solo tenía la fuerza y la habilidad de un humano común y corriente

Richar salió corriendo con todo lo que tenía para poder darle golpe vertical al guardia, este lo esquiva con facilidad haciendo que el joven pase de largo, el soldado al observar que el joven tenía la guardia baja aprovecho para darle un golpe no tan duro con el bastón justamente el espalda haciendo que el joven cayera al suelo y se retorciera mientras gritaba de dolor

_**Richar**_ \- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MI ESPALDA! – decía mientras se agarraba la espalda

_**Luna**_ \- ¡alto, detenga el entrenamiento! – dijo para después acercarse y ayudar al joven junto con las demás chicas, Spike, el capitán y el soldado con el que estaba combatiendo

_**Soldado**_ – ¿que sucedió amigo?, el golpe que te di no era para tanto – ayudándolo a levantarse junto con los demás

_**Spike**_ – resulta que él está herido – levantando la camisa del joven y dejar ver su espalda vendada

_**Richar**_ – ¡oye no me levantes así la camisa sin permiso! – dijo para después taparse

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ \- ¡pero chico que te paso! ¿Por qué esa venda en tu espalda?

_**Richar**_ – es un precio que tuve que pagar por salvar a alguien, pero descuida estoy bien. Normalmente mi herida esta cicatrizada pero aún sigo sintiendo algo de dolor

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, de haber sabido eso no te hubiera puesto hacer esta práctica o por al menos avisarle a mis soldados de que tuvieran mas cuidado contigo

_**Soldado**_ – discúlpame muchacho no fue mi intención lastimarte

_**Richar**_ – jeje descuida, se puede decir que en parte fue mi culpa por no haberlo dicho nada al principio – le dijo al soldado – ¡bueno Shining estoy listo para el siguiente circuito!

_**Fluttershy**_ \- ¿estás seguro que puedes continuar?, no quiero verte lastimado

_**Richar**_ – pues claro Fluttershy, estoy más que decidido a entrenarme, mejorar mi condición física para despertar y controlar mis poderes

_**Applejack**_ – asi se habla vaquero – dándole un golpecito en la espalda del joven lo cual este pone una mueca de dolor – sigue así y no tendrás ningún problema en trabajar en la granja

_**Richar**_ – gracias Applejack – dijo con una lagrimita colgándole en la cara por el dolor de su espalda

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – bueno adelante pasemos a la siguiente pista – dijo para seguir con el entrenamiento del joven

Richar practicaba y pasaba por todas las pistas de obstáculos y circuitos que se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, al principio nada le salía bien pero no se rendía y continuaba su entrenamiento, pasaron varias horas y ya eran como las 5 de la tarde, el joven se encontraba tirado debajo de un árbol exhausto, sudado y jadeando por el esfuerzo que había hecho, mientras que Fluttershy y Spike le daban viento con unas enormes hojas de palmera

_**Richar**_ – no me imaginaba *jadeo* que esto fuera*jadeo* tan difícil*jadeo* ¿enserio hacen esto a diario? *jadeo*- decía con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y recibía el aire que le daban Fluttershy y Spike

_**Twilight**_ – así es la guardia real, necesitan estar atentos y preparados para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir en equestria

_**Richar**_ – pues su vida si que es muy *jadeo* agotadora – decia aun con los ojos cerrados

_**¿?**_ – te vez cansado ¿deseas beber algo para sansiar esa sed? – ofreciéndole un vaso con algún especie de líquido rojo

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias – dijo mientras agarraba el vaso sin siquiera ver quien se lo había dado

Richar bebió el contenido poco a poco sin siquiera saborearlo

_**Richar**_ – aaaff muchas gracias realmente me… - en ese momente las pupilas del joven se dilataron y su cara empezó a enrojecerse y por sus orejas le salía vapor para después abrir la boca y escupir una llamarada - ¡QUEMAAAAAAAAAAA! – fue lo que dijo para después levantarse, salir corriendo y meter su cara dentro de una fuente que se encontraba por ahí cerca lo cual salía vapor desde adentro de la fuente una vez que el joven metió la cabeza

_**¿?**_ –PUAJAJAJAAJAJAJA ¡debiste ver tu cara una vez que tomaste la salsa picante! Y ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia en revisar lo que bebiste PUAJAJAJAJAJA

_**Celestia**_ – ¡Discord! ¿qué te he dicho sobre tus bromas? – observan do al ser que le dio el vaso con salsa picante

El ser llamado Discord es técnicamente una especie de quimera , ya que este estaba compuesta con varias partes de diferentes animales. Su cabeza es como de caballo, muy diferente a los otros estilos de cabeza de otros ponies. Tiene un asta de ciervo a la derecha, un cuerno azul de cabra a la izquierda, un largo colmillo, de diferentes tamaños algunos, una lengua de serpiente, una barba de cabra, y las cejas tupidas blancas. Tiene la garra derecha de un león, la garra izquierda de una águila, la pierna derecha de un lagarto, y la pierna izquierda de una cabra. Además, tiene una ala de murciélago a la derecha, una de Pegaso a la izquierda, la crin de un caballo y una cola de dragón-serpiente con un gran mechón blanco terminando en la punta de su cola. La forma de su cuerpo se asemeja a la de una serpiente, este tipo de ser es llamado"Draconicus"

_**Discord**_ – ho vamos celestia no seas aburrida, además no podía perderme la oportunidad de hacerle una broma a alguien nuevo puajajajaja – limpiandoce una lagrimita que se le escapba

_**Richar**_ – (sacando la cabeza de la fuente) – si estuviera transformado en mi "Face Fire" de seguro hubiera aguantado eso – acercándose hacia los demás - realmente te gusta hacerle bromas a los demás ¿verdad Discord?

_**Discord**_ – veo que ya me conoces monito

_**Richar**_ \- ¡QUE NO SOY MONO!...*suspiro* y si, te conozco, resulta que conozco varias cosas de este mundo – decia mirándolo con una cara enojada

_**Discord**_ – hooouuuu sí que eres interesante chico – dijo para luego dar un chasquido y aparecer en forma miniatura en la oreja de Richar – no solo tienes poderes en tu interior – apareciendo del otro lado de la oreja – si no que también sabes de este mundo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡sal de mi oreja que se siente muy raro!

En eso Discord desparece de la oreja de Richar y aparece enrollado al rededor del cuerpo de Richar como si de una serpiente se tratara

_**Discord**_ – no te enojes muchacho solo fue una inocente broma

_**Richar**_ – una broma que casi me derrite la lengua – decía con el ceño fruncido mientras le sacaba la lengua - ¡ya deja de estar jugando y quitate de ensima! – dicho eso desapareció y apareció flotando encima de los demás

_**Discord**_ –que aburrido eres, yo solo intento divertirme – decía arregostado en el aire

_**Luna** _– ¿desde cuando estás aquí Discord?

_**Discord**_ – (aterrizando en la rama del árbol) – desde que empezó con su entrenamiento – dijo para luego aparecer detrás del joven - y déjame decirte que me es muy divertida la idea al ver qué quieres actuar como un súper héroe – colocándole un traje de súper héroe al joven y haciendo que varios fuegos artificiales salgan detrás de Richar

El joven solo tenía una marca de enojo en su frente mientras meneaba los labios, apretaba los puños y se frustraba, intento darle un coscorrón a Discord, pero este se parte en dos como si de un muñeco de plastilina se tratara

_**Discord**_ – hey tranquilo amigo, no es necesario acudir a la violencia – separándose del joven mientras se carcajeaba

_**Richar**_ – ¡pues tú me estas provocando! ¡y quítame esta cosa de encima que me siento ridículo! - Dijo apuntando al traje de súper héroe que tenia puesto

_**Discord**_ – como quieras – en eso chasquea los dedos y el traje que tenía puesto desaparece pero en vez de dejarle su antigua ropa le coloca una de mucama – PUAJAJAJAJAJA ¡QUE BIEN TE VEZ!

_**Richar**_ \- ¡AHORA SI VEN AQUÍ! – dijo para después perseguir a Discord para meterla a madrazos, el Draconicus solo corría alrededor del árbol mientras se reía mientras Richar lo perseguia, las chicas se tapaban la boca con sus cacos para intentaban no reírse por ver a Richar vestido de esa forma pero el que menos podía aguantar la risa era Spike ya que él se reía a todo pulmón

_**Celestia**_ – ya Discord deja de jugar y devuélvele su antigua ropa – dijo mientras se acerba a ellos

Discord estaba apartando a Richar con su mano de león bien estirada para que no se acercara a él mientras el chico intentaba hacer lo posible para alcanzarlo

_**Discord**_ – como quieras Princesa – dijo para después chasquear sus dedos y devolviéndole de nuevo la ropa a Richar – de todas formas ya me divertí

_**Richar**_ \- ¡te juro que cuando llegue el día en que controle mis poderes! ¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR! – decía con una marca de enojo bien grande en su frente

_**Discord**_ – ooohuuu chico rudo ajajajajajaja bueno eso lo veremos, buena suerte con tu entrenamiento de super héroe, tengo cosas que hacer en otro lugar… nos vemos después chaitoooo – dijo para después desaparecer del lugar

_**Richar** _– arrrrrrrggggg ¡apenas lo conozco y ya me saca de quicio! - decía frustrado mientras se revolvía el cabello - ¿no se suponía que estaba reformado? – les pregunto a las chicas

**_Applejack_ **– pues sí pero, ¿Qué esperabas del dios del caos y la discordia? – en eso todas las chicas asienten con la cabeza

_**Richar**_ – buen punto… pero más bien debería llamarse Discord "el dios de las payasadas y las tonterías"

_**Discord**_ – (apareciendo de nuevo) – no me dio mucha gracia chico – mirándolo con un ojo bien de cerca para luego desaparecer otra vez

Las chicas y el joven se rieron en ese momento para luego retirarse al castillo y descansar, el entrenamiento fue muy duro para el joven y él era el que más necesitaba descansar

* * *

**(Jardin Real)**

Habían pasado unas 3 horas y ya era de noche, el joven se encontraba arregostado de espalda en un árbol, estaba tocando y practicando una nueva melodia con su ocarina mientras observaba la luna llena

**Melodia que toca Richar: **Melodía de Tapion con la ocarina

watch?v=WgjDOmzYPqY

El joven observaba la hermosa luna llena que le daba luz a todo el paisaje en donde se encontraba, estaba muy relajado al observar tanta belleza a su alrededor sobre todo con la relajante melodía que estaba tocando, algunos animales que se encontraban cerca escuchaban la melodía que tocaba el joven, claro que como estos animales eran demasiados asustadizos se mantenía a una cierta distancia alejados del joven, lo animales meneaban la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras escuchaban la melodía que tocaba el joven

El viento soplaba haciendo que algunas hojas de los árboles se desprendieran junto con los pétalos de algunas rosas y danzaban a través del viento pasando a un lado del joven, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas bastante hermosas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno, el cielo era totalmente diferente al cielo que observaba en su mundo ya que por tanta iluminación que se encontraba en las calles de la ciudad no le permitía contemplar tan magnífica belleza nocturna

El joven cerro los ojos y seguía tocando su melodía, solo sentía el viento tocar su rostro y el sonido de algunos animales que se encontraban cercar, el joven ya se encontraba tocando las ultimas partituras de las notas musicales mientras el viento soplaba, la melodía finalizo y la ocarina se volvió a convertir en el brazalete azul lo cual este se lo coloco en la muñeca y se dispuso a mirar la luna llena mientras tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza

_**Richar**_ – umm que hermosa es esta noche, realmente sabes hacer un buen trabajo luna – le habla al cielo

_**Luna**_ – muchas gracias joven Richar – apareciendo detrás de Richar

_**Richar**_ -¡Princesa Luna! – Observando sorprendido a la princesa - ¡¿cu..cu..Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?! – pregunto nervioso

_**Luna**_ – jiji casi todo el tiempo, realmente sabes tocar muy bien ese instrumento – colocándose y sentándose a un lado del joven

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias Luna – dandole una tierna sonrisa – dime ¿Qué hacias escondida? ¿acaso me estabas espiando? – pregunto con sospecha

_**Luna**_ \- ¡¿Qué?!, n..no solo estaba… bueno yo solo escuche la melodía…y bueno yo quise – decía chocando su cascos entre si

_**Richar**_ – ajajajajaja tranquila solo estaba jugando – dijo guiñándole el ojo

_**Luna**_ – umrrrr ¡eres un tonto! – dijo cruzándose de patas, volteando la cara y ruborizándose

_**Richar**_ – sucede algo Luna, he logrado observar que te sonrojas o simplemente volteas la cara hacia un lado cada vez que me vez, dime que pasa? – pregunto curioso por saber lo que ocultaba Luna

_**Luna**_ – bueno veras…es complicado de decirlo – decía chocando sus cascos

_**Richar**_ – tranquila, puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie – le decía con una tierna sonrisa

_**Luna**_ – buen está bien…resulta que… me recuerdas aun chico que conocí hace mucho tiempo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿enserio?! Valla es increíble lo que me dice luna y ¿dime como es él?

_**Luna**_ – bueno él es alguien muy dulce, amable, siempre nos cuidaba a mí y a mi hermana cuando éramos jovenes, siempre nos hacia reír y jugaba con nosotras, eramos muy felices como si de una familia se tratara – decía mirando el cielo nocturno mientras recordaba su pasado con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – valla sí que suena como un buen pony ¿y qué fue lo que paso con él?

En ese momento luna cambio su sonrisa por una más triste mientras agachaba su cabeza, el joven la observa y se pone un poco deprimido

_**Richar**_ – disculpa si dije algo indebido – decía cabeza abajo

_**Luna**_ – no, está bien, descuida – recuperando su sonrisa – él se había ido una vez que nosotras ya éramos de mayor edad y nos dijo que fuéramos fuerte ya que algún día el volvería con nosotras – decía muy feliz – y de alguna forma siento que ese día muy pronto llegara y esperare con ansias ese día

_**Richar**_ \- ¿y porque se fue si eran muy unidos?

_**Luna**_ – él había dicho que no se podía quedar con nosotras por ciertos asuntos y errores que tenía que resolver, esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse – dijo muy melancólica

_**Richar**_ – descuida luna – colocando una mano en su hombro – si ese chico es como dice que es, estoy seguro que algún día lo volverás a ver

_**Luna**_ – muchas gracias joven Richar, realmente espero que ese día llegue

_**Richar**_ – y otra más que me viene con la palabra "joven", no soy tan chato – dijo con una cara de fastidio mientras colocaba su mano en mejilla, luna solo rio por ver al joven de esa forma

Se quedaron platicando entre ellos para poder conocerse un poco más, tras pasa un buen rato ellos se levantaron de donde estaban y se dirigieron a las entradas del castillo

_**Richar**_ – una pregunta luna

_**Luna**_ – dime

_**Richar**_ \- ¿acaso ese chico te gusta? – decía con una cara picarona, En eso luna se sonroja y le da un zape al joven - ¡Auch! – agarrándose la cabeza

_**Luna**_ \- ¡¿PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO?! CLARO QUE NO, él es solo un amigo eso es todo – dijo mientras entraba al castillo con un sonrojo de ternura

_**Richar**_ –(sobándose la cabeza) – debo aprender a saber usar mis palabras o terminare teniendo una zanja en mi cabeza de tantos zapes – dijo para después entrar al castillo

**Narrador:** El entrenamiento de Richar a empezado a pesar de que es un entrenamiento físico, solo necesita tiempo para poder algún día tener total control de sus poderes ¿Quién y cómo será el chico de que habla luna? ¿Los guardias dejaran de ver al joven como una amenaza? Averígüenlo en próximo capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#


	10. Un Amor Secreto Y Guantes Nuevos

_**Opening de la historia:**__ "Welcome to Ponyville" [LIVE!] - a parody of Green Day's "Welcome to Paradise" by MandoPony_

_ watch?v=12gQj1bFfxY _

* * *

**(Narración De Richar) (Campo De Entrenamiento Real) (2 Meses Después)**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que empecé mi entrenamiento junto con la guardia real, he progresado mucho, mis habilidades han mejorado tanto como mis reflejos al estar entrenando estos 2 meses, lástima que aún no puedo controlar mis poderes a mi propia voluntad, pero no importa, al menos gane algo en trascurso de estos 2 meses y eso es que ahora tengo una cierta masa muscular por estar entrenando, no muuucho que se diga, pero me es suficiente ¿Cómo logre obtenerla en tan solo 2 meses?, pues fácil, resulta que como esto es un campo de entrenamiento militar, los ejercicios y las prácticas son muy duros, sin mencionar que casi todo el tiempo debes estar entrenando y apenas tienes descanso, al principio yo quería tirar la toalla por lo agotador y difícil que era, pero siempre me acortada porque hacia esto, y eso era para poder proteger Equestria de la maldad que quiere conquistarla, sin mencionar que hice una Pinki promesa secreta y pienso cumplirla.

Las chicas y Spike regresaron a ponyville hace 1 mes y 3 semanas, ya que cada quien debían hacer sus deberes en sus hogares, yo por lo tanto me quede en el castillo de Canterlot junto con las Princesas Luna Y Celestia para seguir entrenándome, Applejack me dijo que podía empezar a trabajar una vez que terminara mi entrenamiento y volviera a ponyville, ha sido una suerte que no hemos visto ni han aparecido inconvenientes o criaturas extrañas que quisieran atacar Equestria, todavía no me siento preparado para poder enfrentarme a alguien

Son como las doce de la tarde y En este momento me encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento golpeando con mis puños un saco de boxeo que se encontraba guindando de la rama de un árbol, Shining Armor se encontraba ahí observando mis movimientos al golpear el saco y me daba consejo de cómo combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no solo él y yo encontrábamos ahí sino también uno que otros guardias también entrenando o simplemente observándome

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ \- ¡muy bien, veo que has progresado mucho!, pero también te sugiero que uses más tus patas trasera, son más eficaces para golpear a una distancia un poco más lejanas de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo señalando mi piernas y luego al saco de boxeo

_**Richar**_ – gracias por el consejo capitán…JAIYA – grite dando un golpe fuerte con mi pierna derecha al saco

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ \- ¡Excelente!, ahora intenta hacerlo con tus rodillas – dijo apuntando mis rodillas

_**Richar**_ – de acuerdo…IYA – grite dando un buen golpe con mi rodilla en el saco

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – muy bien, ahora as una combinación entre tus patas delanteras, traseras y rodillas – decía apuntando a cada sitio que nombraba de mi cuerpo

Hice lo que me pidió y realice varios combos, el capitán se veía orgulloso de todo el procedimiento que yo hacía, incluso yo me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo al saber que podía hacer estas cosas a pesar que ya lo había hecho antes, pero no tan bien como ahora, seguía practicando mis golpes y realizando varios combos distintos, después de un rato me detuve un momento y deje de golpear el saco

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – umm?, ¿Qué sucede chico? ¿Ya te cansaste? – me preguntaba y observaba de porque me había detenido

_**Richar**_ – no, no es eso es solo…que me gustaría probar una nueva técnica que he estado intentando perfeccionar en el trascurso de estos 2 meses

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ \- ¡pues adelante, nadie te lo está impidiendo! ¡Vamos muéstrame esa supuesta técnica!

_**Richar**_ – de acuerdo ¡aquí voy!

Me posicione separando mis piernas, coloque la palma de mi mano izquierda al frente del saco y posicione mi mano derecha atrás de mi espalda mientras lo ponía en forma de puño, los guardias me miraban raro por mi extraña pose y murmuraban cosas entre sí, al parecer creen que voy a volver a ser el ridículo, así que solo me miraban fijamente para observar que tenía planeado hacer

_**Richar**_ \- FALCOOON… ¡PUNCH! - tras decir eso mi cuerpo dio un rápido movimiento hacia adelante y con mi puño derecho golpee el saco de boxeo partiéndolo en dos, los soldados tenían la mandíbula en el suelo por haber visto lo que hice mientras observaban como el saco escurría toda la arena que tenía dentro y terminaba en el suelo, incluso Shining Armor se veía sorprendido ya que logre observar que tenía los ojos abierto como platos

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – Wow, ¡impresionante chicho! ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? – decía apuntando el ex saco de boxeo

_**Richar**_ – más o menos como hace 1 semana – dije sobándome y limpiándome la arena que tenía en el puño – pero aún no lo perfecciono, todavía me falta practica

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ \- ¡espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que esa técnica que acabas de usar es aún más fuerte de lo que acabas de hacer?

_**Richar**_ – sip, normalmente mi puño debió haberse encendido, pero al parecer todavía no puedo hacerlo, gracias a la fuerza que logre acumular en estos 2 meses, más la fuerza concentrada en mi mente, logre adquirir esta técnica a la que llamo "Falcon Punch" - dije dándome una sonrisa de orgullo a mí mismo

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – (en su mente) - ¡es increíble lo rápido y fuerte que se volvió en tan solo 2 meses!, ni mis soldados lograrían hacer eso, de seguro debe ser por el supuesto "don" que tiene, solo espero que lo use para un buen camino y no se valla al lado oscuro, así como aquel día en que Discord nos traiciono y decidió hacer alianza con ese centauro cuyo nombre no quiero ni acordarme y casi destruyen toda Equestria, pero gracias a las chicas todo volvió a la normalidad y Discord volvió a estar de nuestro lado, aunque todavía sigo teniendo desconfianza de ese dios del caos – decía eso ultimo enojado para sus adentros

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – fue una buena demostración, pero sabes?, hubieras dicho que tal vez destruirías el saco de Boxeo… acabas de dejar sin practica de golpes a los demás soldados – dijo apuntando a todos sus soldados, lo cual ellos me observaban con una cara de "bien hecho genio" sarcástico

_**Richar**_ – upsi, perdón, creo que debí mencionarlo al principio – dije rascándome la nuca

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – está bien, no importa, luego lo reponemos, mientras los demás que sigan practicando con los demás circuitos que se encuentran en el campo… tu puedes tomarte el día libre chico, ya has practicado toda la mañana – decía muy firmemente

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias, Capitán – dije dándole un saludo militar para luego retirarme al castillo

* * *

_**(Dentro Del Castillo De Canterlot)**_

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo para dirigirme a mi habitación donde me mantenía instalado por el momento mientras vivía ahí, pero que creen…me perdí, ¿y cómo fue que me perdí? Pues resulta que este castillo ¡ES UN PUTO LAVERINTO!, cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos siempre me acompañaba alguien que la conociera mejor que yo y así no me perdía tan fácilmente, a pesar de que llevo 2 meses aquí todavía no puedo memorizarme los caminos que conducían a los lugares que quería ir. Al final termine llegando a los vitrales del castillo donde se encontraba los dibujos incrustados en ellos sobre los hechos más importantes que ocurrieron en Equestria

Estaba observan cada una de ellas, desde el día en que Celestia y Luna derrotaron a Discord convirtiéndolo en piedra por primera vez, la derrota de Nightmaremoon gracias a los elementos de la armonía y chicas, la segunda derrota de Discord convirtiéndolo en piedra gracias a los elementos de la armonía y las chicas, el destierro de Chysalis gracias al poder del amor entre Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence, la derrota y destierro de King Sombra gracias a Spike por haber devuelto el corazón de Cristal, el día en que Twilight se transformó en Princesa Alicornio, hasta el día en que tuvieron que devolver los elementos al árbol de la armonía, pero había uno que llamo mi atención y nunca había visto en la serie, era sobre un centauro rojo siendo arrojado a través de un vórtice negro por 6 ponis con de colores lanzando un rayo hacía en centauro rojo

_**Richar**_ –jam, este debe ser el vitral donde ocurrió el día en que Tirek casi destruye Equestria, pero fue detenido por las chicas convertidas en las "Rainbow Power" y lo enviaron devuelta al tártaro…, je lo tienes bien merecido Tirek, el tártaro es tu lugar de origen y ojala te quedes ahí para siempre – decía con los bazos cruzados mirando el vitral con mala cara

_**¿?**_ \- ¿Richar? – escucho como decían mi nombre atrás mío, me volteo y veo de quien era la voz

_**Richar**_ – ha?, ¡ho! hola Rose Star – saludaba a la dueña de la voz lo cual era Rose Star

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

_**Richar**_ – bueno yo…solo estaba por aquí…am caminando y quise detenerme a ver los vitrales jeje…y el resto ya sabes

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – te perdiste ¿cierto? – observándome con una cara de "a mí no me engañas"

_**Richar**_ – si – dije bajando la cabeza por ser descubierto

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – jiji, es muy típico de ti, siempre te pierdes por estos lugares, como aquella vez que intentaste llegar al campo de entrenamiento y al final terminaste perdido en el calabozo

_**Richar**_ – ni me lo recuerdes – cruzándome de brazos y volteando la cara – ese día cuando intentaba salir de ahí, unos guardias que no sabían quién era yo me empezaron a perseguir, creyendo ellos que yo era un prisionero que se fugó, menos mal que te encontré junto con la princesa Celestia o hubiera tenido una nueva habitación, si sabes a lo que me refiero

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – jajaja si, se a lo que te refieres…ven de seguro estas buscando tu habitación ¿no?, yo te llevare hasta ella – dijo para después caminar

_**Richar**_ – de acuerdo, te sigo – dije para luego seguirla

Esto es humillante, yo, un adolecente de 18 años tiene que estar alado de alguien para que lo guie hasta su habitación, ¡es peor que tu madre te agarre de la mano solo para cruzar la calle o no extraviarse en un centro comercial, ya siendo de mayor edad o siendo un niño!...bueno pero no importa con el tiempo se aprende, ¡PERO AUN ASI ESTO ES HUMILLANTE!...Continuando. Yo seguía a Rose Star hasta mi habitación, resulta que ella y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos en el trascurso de estos 2 meses, incluso me dejo llamarla solamente "Rose", descubrí que ella es un poco tímida, casi igual que Fluttershy, pero no tanto, le cuesta hablar un poco con los demás Ponis, los únicos con los que habla son con sus amigas lo cual son las sirvientas que arreglaron el cuarto de las chicas el día que hicimos la pelea de almohadas, aun no conozco sus nombres, pero espero algún día conocerlas

Mientras caminábamos yo charlaba un poco con ella para no mantener el ambiente tan tenso y silencioso, decíamos unos que otros chistes o cosas sobre nosotros, creo que ya le había tomado cariño a pesar de que solo fue poco tiempo que pase con ella, después de un rato llegamos a mi habitación

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – bueno ya llegamos, si sales de nuevo trata de no perder ¿quieres? Jiji – dijo para después tapar su hocico con su boca muy tiernamente

_**Richar**_ – jeje si, muchas gracias Rose – dije para después inclinarme y darle un besito en la mejilla, lo cual esto la sorprende y se ruboriza

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿Por qué fue eso? – pregunto agarrando su mejilla en donde la bese aun ruborizada

_**Richar**_ – ah, sí, disculpa, normalmente en mi mundo, justamente en la región donde yo vivo le damos un besito en el cachete a las chicas en señal de agradecimiento, saludo o despedida jeje, espero que no te allá molestado Rose – dije con una sonrisa amigable mientras me rascaba la nuca

_**Rose Star**_ – no para nada, en realidad me pareció muy lindo de tu parte – dijo también con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – jeje gracias, bueno si me disculpas, necesito darme un baño, el entrenamiento fue algo duro y sude demasiado

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – claro nos vemos después –dijo para después dar media vuelta

_**Richar**_ \- ¡espera!...antes de que te vayas ¿crees que me puedas hacer un favor?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – ¡claro! ¿Qué deseas? – me preguntaba con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – sonara un poco atrevido pero, ¿crees que puedas…am mandar a lavar mi ropa? Jeje, es que llevo bastante tiempo usándola y ya apesta – dije rascándome la nuca mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y sacaba mi lengua

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – descuida, no hay problema, con gusto mandare a lavar tu ropa, después de todo es parte de mi trabajo – decía amablemente

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias Rose, espera aquí, ahorita te paso la ropa por la puerta – dije para después entrar a la habitación y desvestirme, agarre una toalla y me la coloque en la cintura, doble mi ropa y abrí un poco la puerta para pasarle mi ropa a Rose Star solamente sacando mi mano – aquí tienes – dije entregándole mis ropajes

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – te las traeré en un rato – dijo colocando las prendas en su lomo

_**Richar**_ – gracias Rose, eres un amor

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – (ruborizada) – no hay de que Richar – dijo para luego irse

Yo por lo tanto cerré la puerta, me dirigí al baño, abrí las llaves de agua caliente y me metí a la bañera

* * *

**(Lavandería Real) (Narración Tercera Persona)**

La sirvienta Rose Star se dirigía a la lavandería Real mientras el joven se bañaba, una vez que llego se encontró con sus amigas la cual eran las mismas 3 sirvientas que estaban con rose limpiando la misma habitación de la otra vez. Ellas también se encontraban lavando algunos trajes y vestidos

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – hola chicas, que cuentan – saludaba a sus amigas con su casco

_**Las 3 sirvientas**_ \- ¡hola Rose! – también devolviéndole el saludo con sus cascos

_**Sirvienta #1**_ \- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – le pregunto a Rose Star al observar las prendas que llevaba en su lomo

_**Rose Star**_ – no es obvio "Sheila", es ropa sucia duh – dijo mientras colocaba las prendas del joven en un recipiente de madera llena de agua enjabonada y empezaba a restregar la ropa

Sheila es la primera sirvienta, ella es un unicornio de color turquesa, con crin y cola color magenta, su cutie mark es de barias burbujas formando un corazón **(N.A pueden verla en el link mi biografia)**

_**Sheila**_ – eso lo sé, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿de quién es?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – bueno, amm es del, humano Richar – dijo un tanto tímida y ruborizada

_**Sirvienta #2**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! Hablas enserio? – pregunto sorprendida

_**Rose Star**_ – amm pues si "Red Glow", resulto que estuvo entrenado con la guardia real de nuevo, y me pidió que le lavara sus ropajes – dijo restregando la ropa del joven

Red Glow es La segunda sirvienta, ella es un unicornio de color rojo claro, con crin y cola de color naranja y ñineas un poco mas claras, su cutie mark es de un destello rojo**(N.A pueden verla en el link mi biografia)**

_**Red Glow**_ \- ¡valla y te permitió que le lavaras sus ropajes jiji! – dijo mientras se tapa la el hocico con casco y se carcajeaba un poco

_**Rose Star**_ – en realidad no, solo me pidió que se la mandara a lavar, pero decidí lavársela yo misma

_**Sirvienta #3**_ – huuuu sí que eres atrevida Rose – dándole unos golpecitos con su codo en el hombro de Rose Star – realmente te debe de gustar ese chico

_**Rose Star**_ – no seas tonta "Flower Cloud", él es solo un amigo y yo solo le estoy haciendo un favor – le decía con una cara de "si, tu, como no" mientras seguía restregando la ropa del joven

Flower Clous es la tercera sirvienta, ella es un Pegaso de color blanco, con crin y cola color agua, su cutie mark es de una flor celeste sembrada sobre una nube**(N.A pueden verla en el link mi biografia)**

_**Flower Cloud**_ – no te hagas la inocente Rose, todas aquí sabemos que sientes algo por ese humano ¿cierto chicas? – le pregunto a las demás chicas y ellas asintieron con la cabeza

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡claro que no… es solo que…bueno yo – decía dando golpecitos entre sus cascos mientras se sonrojaba

_**Flower Cloud**_ – vamos Rose, no lo esté ocultando, somos tus amigas, puedes confiar en nosotras

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – bueno…está bien, ustedes gana, resulta que me gusta el humano, ¿contentas? – dijo muy apenada y ruborizada

_**Red**_ _**Glow**_ \- ¡JA! ¡Lo sabía!, tarde o temprano tenías que decirlo – dijo revolviendo el cabello de Rose Star

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – ya basta Red, me estas despeinando – dijo apartando a Red Cloud

_**Sheila**_ \- pero no lo entiendo Rose ¿Que le vez a ese chico?

_**Flower Cloud**_ \- ¡si cuéntanos! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que te fijaras en él?! – dijo muy emocionada por saber la verdad de Rose Star

_**Rose Star**_ – bueno…está bien, todo empezó hace 2 semanas….

* * *

**(Flashback)(Narración De Rose Star)**

Me encontraba barriendo con una escoba sosteniéndolo con mi hocico en uno de los pasillos donde varias armaduras de la guardia real vacías se encontraba ahí paradas en las esquinas de las paredes sosteniendo espadas y lanzas, 2 guardias normales estaban ahí parados frente a una puerta haciendo su trabajo de vigilancia como siempre

_**Rose Star**_ – ufff que agotador - decía mientras me limpiaba el sudor de la frente por tanto barrer

Seguía barriendo por el lugar y estaba pasando a un lado de las armaduras para poder limpiar esa parte, en eso momento por accidente golpee con el mango de la escoba a una de las armaduras, lo cual hizo que se tambaleara, se desprendiera y callera sobre mí con todo y su peso

Sali de debajo de la pila de la armadura que me había caído en cima

_**Rose Star**_ – Auch – decía débilmente mientras cojeaba de mi pata izquierda delantera

_**Guardia #1**_ \- ¡hey ten más cuidado niña! ¡Esas armaduras son unas antigüedades muy valiosas!

_**Rose Star**_ – discúlpeme señor, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir – decía aun cojeando

_**Guardia #1**_ – más te vale

_**Guardia #2**_ – estas sirvientes de hoy en día son más torpes ¿no crees? – le susurraba al otro guardia lo cual esté asiente con la cabeza

Yo me senté un momento y observo mi pata, estaba sangrando, al parecer la espada que tenía la armadura se desprendió, me rozo y me corto, los guardias ni me prestaban atención, solo se quedaban ahí parados sin hacer nada, yo quería llorar en ese momento, en realidad esa cortada me dolía mucho a pesar de que parecía una herida leve, mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse por las lágrimas, estaba a punto de gimotear hasta que…

_**¿?**_ \- ¿estás bien? – escuche una voz alado mío, volteo y hay estaba parado frente a mí el humano Richar

_**Rose Star**_ – hola Richar, descuida, estoy bien – dije limpiándome las lágrimas que casi se me salen para después sostener y tapar mi herida con mi otra pata

_**Richar**_ \- ¡estas sangrando! – dijo para después arrodillarse frente a mi

_**Rose Star**_ – tranquilo, no es nada, solo es una pequeña cortada eso es todo – le decía con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara por mi

_**Richar**_ – ven déjame ayudarte – dijo para después sacar un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y lo envolvió alrededor de mi pata como si de una venda se tratara para después hacerle un nudo y hacer que quedara sujetada – listo con eso detendrá la hemorragia – me hablaba muy caballerosamente con una tierna sonrisa

_**Rose Star**_ – gracias Richar, es muy amable de tu parte – le decía ruborizada mientras observaba mi pata vendada con su pañuelo

El joven solo sonrió de felicidad, En eso momento Richar envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi lomo y me cargo sin previo aviso

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡Wow! ¡Richar! ¡¿q..que haces?! – decía apenada al ser cargada por los brazos del joven humano

_**Richar**_ – no creerás que te dejare aquí estando en esas condiciones ¿verdad? – Me hablaba muy dulcemente – venga te llevare a la enfermería para que te curen esa herida – dijo para después empezar a caminar

_**Rose Star**_ – pe..pero no es necesario, pu..puedo hacerlo por mí misma – decía completamente roja al ser cargada por el joven humano

_**Richar**_ – tú descuida…considéralo un acto de caballerosidad de mi parte

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – pero…am de acuerdo – decía muy abochornada aun estando cargada a través de sus brazos

El humano caminaba directo a la puerta donde los 2 guardias estaban ahí parado, voltie mi rostro hacia ellos y logre observarlos que ellos… estaban intentando aguantar la risa, al parecer se estaban burlando de mi por verme siendo cargada por el joven, me daba mucha vergüenza que incluso oculte mi rostro en el pecho del joven, en ese momento siento que el joven se detiene justamente a lado de los 2 guardias

_**Richar**_ – ustedes dos deberían tener un poco más de humildad y bondad, se supone que su trabajo es ayudar y proteger a los ciudadanos de esta tierra, pero en vez de eso se quedan ahí parados como si nada en vez de ayudar a esta señorita, ¿Qué pasaría si le contara al capitán Shining Armor sobre su indebido comportamiento he? – le decía en un tono frio a los guardias

Con eso me sorprendo y observo al joven para después ver a los guardias, ellos parecían que querían decir algo en su defensa, pero creo que se quedaron mudos y empezaron a sudar un poco frio por haber escuchado eso último del joven, al principio creí que los guardias lo atacarían o lo insultarían, pero no fue así, solo…se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada

_**Richar**_ – más les vale que esto no se vuelva a repetir ¡¿entendieron soldados?! – les hablo a esos guardias como si de un ser superior fuera

De ahí observo como ellos dan un rápido saludo militar mientras aun sudaban frio y seguían ahí parados continuando con su labor

El joven humano continuo su camino hacia la enfermería, como no sabía muy bien el camino tenía que decirle por dónde tenia que ir, ya que al parecer se perdía mucho por estos lugares. Al estar llevándome sobre sus brazos me hacía sentir como una…princesa siendo cagada por su príncipe, de alguna forma me gustaba lo que hacía, me hacía sentir segura y protegida al estar muy cerca de él, demasiado para ser exacto. Al final llegamos a la enfermería real, el joven abrió la puerta donde un pony de color marrón oscuro y crin de varias líneas blancas de un color más fuerte que el otro (casi como el de daring doo) y usaba una bata blanca con un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello indicando que era el doctor, él se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio leyendo un periódico, el humano me deposito en la camilla de la enfermería muy despacio

_**Richar**_ – disculpe doctor, pero aquí hay una paciente que necesita de su ayuda – le habla en joven humano desde donde yo estaba hacia doctor

El doctor bajo el periódico y observo al joven para después observarme a mí, de ahí el doctor se levanta de su silla y se dirige a nuestra posición

_**Doctor**_ – dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles jóvenes? – nos preguntó a los 2

_**Richar**_ – pues resulta que ella se lastimo la pata al estar haciendo su trabajo – dijo apuntándome – y la traje hasta aquí para que usted la atendiera

_**Doctor**_ – jumm, ya veo, me permite revisar su herida señorita – dijo cortésmente el doctor, de ahí le muestro mi pata herida que se encontraba vendada por el pañuelo del joven, la sangre ya la había manchado dejando ver su contenido

El doctor lo observa para después desatar y ver mi herida, no se sorprende mucho que se diga, de seguro debe ser porque no es muy grande o grave

_**Doctor**_ – jumm, parece que está herida fue hecha por un objeto punzocortante – decía observando más mi herida

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – amm, resulta que así fue, estaba limpiando cerca de las armaduras antiguas y por accidente golpee uno de ellos y me callo encima junto con una espada que lo sostenía, causándome está herida – decía desviando la mirada un tanto apenada por haber dicho mi torpeza

_**Doctor**_ – descuide jovencita, todo cometemos errores, solo le limpiare y vendare la herida, y por ultimo le daré unos analgésicos para que no sienta mucho dolor – dijo para después abrir un armario médico que se encontraba alado de una pared y saco los dichos materiales

_**Rose Star**_ – gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí Richar, fue muy amable de tu parte – le hablaba a Richar con una sonrisa - ¡hou! Ten, se me olvidaba, aquí está tu pañuelo gracias por prestármela – dije entregándole en pañuelo

_**Richar**_ –no hay problema Rose, si quieres puedes quédatela por si algún día la necesitas de nuevo, para mí es un placer ayudar a una amiga – decía también con una sonrisa

_**Rose Star **_– gracias Richar que lindo eres – dije guardando el pañuelo - dime Richar, ¿Cómo es que lograste hablarles así a los guardias sin que ellos saltaran sobre ti?

_**Richar**_ – bueno jeje, si te soy sincero, ni yo lo se jeje, pero según yo, creo que es por ver a alguien que le hace bullying a otro, sobre todo si se trata de un amigo. Mi actitud puede ser muy amigable, pero si alguien se mete con mis amigos o alguien indefenso, mi forma de actuar puede ser muy fría aunque no lo parezca, y tengo mejor manejo en mi vocabulario. Sin mencionar que esos guardia eran unos patanes, ¡no puedo creer que solo se quedaron ahí paradores sin hacer nada en vez de ayudarte!, pero tranquila no tienes de que preocuparte, menos mal que yo estaba por esos lados o si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado después

_**Rose Star**_ – ya veo, realmente te lo agradezco Richar, si quieres puedes retirare hacer lo que estabas haciendo antes de traerme, el doctor se encargara de mi a partir de ahora

_**Richar**_ –descuida, no hay problema, ya termine mi entrenamiento, y puedo quedarme por el momento aquí contigo hasta que terminen de curarte – decía con una sonrisa muy dulce

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿Por qué es que entrenas Richar? – pregunte para saber

_**Richar**_ – resulta que entreno, para poder protegerlos a todos ustedes, y a todos aquellos ciudadanos que se encuentren en Equestria de una maldad que anda acechando entre las sombras

_**Rose Star **_– eso muy dulce considerado de tu parte, pero enserio Richar, no es necesario que te quedes aquí conmigo

_**Richar **_– naaa insisto Rose, no me gusta abandonar a los ponys a su suerte, sobre todo si son chicas y mucho menos si son mis amigos jeje

_**Rose Star **_– gracias Richar, realmente es muy lindo de tu parte lo que haces – dije muy ruborizada hasta los polos

_**Richar**_ – no hay de que Rose, tú también eres muy linda, además, como dice un refrán "trata a todo mundo afablemente, aunque la gente sea déspota contigo, recuerda que tu demuestras tu caballerosidad no porque la gente sea cortes contigo, sino porque tú lo eres con todo" yo me guio por esas palabras y por eso soy así jeje – dijo después para regalarme una sonrisa deslumbrante

¡ho celestia, realmente él es tan caballeroso, tan lindo, tan dulce, se preocupa tanto por mí y apenas llevamos pocos días en conocernos!, ¡incluso quiere quedarse aquí conmigo hasta que me curen! ¡ho my gosh! ¡ho my gosh! ¡ho my gosh! ¡cre..creo que m..me estoy!... ¡ENAMORANDO!

**(Fin Del Flashback)**

* * *

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡y desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en él!...¡incluso hace rato me dio un besito en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento solo por haberlo ayudado a regresar a su habitación! – decía mientras estaba completamente sonrojada mientras se agarraba las mejillas con sus cascos y sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa de felicidad

Las 3 chicas solo observaban a Rose Star con una cara de estupefacción, Rose dejo de estar bajo su mundo de fantasía para después observar a las chicas y ver que la estaban mirando raro

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿tengo algo en la cara?! – dijo tocando su cara con el casco

_**Las 3 chicas**_ \- ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara Rose Star

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! – les pregunto a las chicas por haber escuchado su inesperado grito

_**Sheila**_ \- ¡Ho Rose, lo que contaste fue hermoso! – decía muy feliz

_**Red Glow**_ \- ¡ho my gosh! ¡Eso sonó tan! ¡ROMÁNTICO! – decía abrazándose ella misma

_**Sheila**_ \- ¡ahora entiendo porque tenías una venda ese día! ¡Nunca me imaginé que fuera por él! – decía mientras pataleaba el suelo con mucha emoción

_**Flower Cloud**_ \- ¡KIAAAA! ¡Amiga no puedo creer lo que dices! ¡Primero te envuelve la herida con su pañuelo! ¡Luego te carga como toda una princesa hasta la enfermería! ¡Luego te regala su pañuelo! ¡Luego se queda contigo hasta que te curaran! ¡Luego dice esas lindas palabras sobre ser caballeroso! ¿¡Y por último dices que te dio un besito en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento!? ¡KIAAAAA! – decía demasiado emocionada y feliz mientras se agarraba los cachetes

_**Red Glow**_ \- ¡y dime que paso después! – pregunto muy animada

_**Rose Star**_ – bueno, después de eso – dijo agarrándose un mechón de su cabello mientras le daba vueltas – solo me vendaron, luego me acompaño hasta mi casa y de ahí nos despedimos…y eso es todo

_**Sheila**_ \- ¡santo cielos amiga! ¡Tienes mucha suerte! ¡No todos los sementales son como ese chico! ¡es muy difícil encontrar esa clase de macho hoy en dia! ¡Si fuera tú, en estos momentos haría lo posible para que nadie me lo quitara!

_**Flower Cloud**_ \- ¿enserio? ¡Porque yo estaba planeando en ir a hablar con él a ver si mi invitaba salir! Y así saber más de él – decía muy inocentemente, las 2 chicas la miraban con una cara "mejor cállate" y Rose Star la observaba con un tic en su ojo mientras colocaba una sonrisa forzada - ¿Qué? Apoco ustedes no lo harían después de lo que dijo ¿verdad? – les pregunto a Shiela y Red Glow

_**Sheila y Red Glow**_ – bueno..pues yo amm – decían mientras chocaban sus cascos entre ellas y hacían pequeños círculos con sus patas en el suelo

Eso hizo que Rose Star agachara la cabeza y se deprimiera, Sheila se dio cuenta de eso y se acerca a Rose star para después colocar un casco en su hombro

_**Sheila**_ – tranquila Rose, te prometemos que no aremos nada para intentar quitártelo

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¿enserio? - dijo con los ojos casi húmedos

_**Sheila**_ – si enserio… ¿no es verdad chicas? – Les pregunto a Red Clow y Flower Cloud, lo cual ellas desviaron la mirada y empezaron silbar - ¡CHICAS! – grito enojada

_**Red Glow**_ – si está bien, te prometemos que no haremos nada para intentar quitártelo

_**Flower Cloud**_ – sí, te prometo que no intentare nada hacer nada indebido

_**Rose Star**_ – se los agradezco chicas – decía ya estando más alegre

_**Flower Cloud**_ – a menos que te rechace – decía inocentemente

_**Red Glow y Sheila**_ \- ¡FLOWER! – le gritaron en señal de desaprobación

_**Flower Clow**_ \- ¿qué?, solo era una broma – dijo para después sacar la lengua mientras cerraba un ojo

_**Rose Star **_– jeje se los agradezco mucho amigas…pero hay un problema…él es un humano y yo soy una pony, no somos compatibles – dijo eso ultimo decaída

_**Sheila**_ – Rose, vivimos en un mundo, donde viven otros seres como grifos, dragones, minotauros y otras especies más, todos somos diferentes en género, pero lo que importa es el amor y sentimientos que se tiene… no importa si es de otro mundo, lo importante es lo que sientes por él y como lo tome él – le decía a Rose Star, para que viera el lado positivo de las cosas

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¿tú crees que en realidad tenga una oportunidad Sheila?

_**Red Glow**_ \- ¡ya lo creo amiga, tienes nuestro total apoyo!

_**Rose Star**_ – gracias amigas, realmente se los agradezco mucho

_**Flower Cloud**_ – no hay de que, para eso están las amigas – decía con una sonrisa

Las chicas al final solo sonrieron alegremente y siguieron con su labor, las chicas observaron una de las prendas del joven, lo cual eran sus bóxer, ellas solo lo observaron extrañamente ya que es la primera vez que veían esa tipo de prenda, creyeron que era una especie de mini pantaloncillo así que no le dieron mucha importancia y continuaron con lo suyo

Sheila sabia lavar perfectamente, ella tomaba en cuenta en separar la ropa de colores entre las más oscuras y las blancas, también tomaba en cuenta que clase de jabón o enjuague que debía usar y aplicar en cada prenda

Red Glow es bastante buena en secar rápidamente la ropa, con solo hacer brillar su cuerno y hacia aparecer un destello rojizo a través de la ropa que la secaba instantáneamente

Flower Cloud era buena doblando la ropa, lo hacía más rápido gracias a sus alas de Pegaso y se veían muy esponjoso la ropa al estar doblada

* * *

_**(Habitación De Richar En Canterlot)**_

Eran como las 3 de la tarde y Richar ya había terminado de bañarse, se encontraba tirado boca arriba en su cama con la toalla puesta en la cintura con los brazos extendidos a los lados de la cama, él no se había percatado que dejo un charco de agua en el suelo una vez que salió del baño

Habían pasado como 20 minutos desde que Richar le entrego su Ropa a Rose Star

_**Richar**_ – aaafff que aburrido estoy… tengo que esperar a que Rose traiga mi Ropa… sin mencionar que de seguro hay que esperar hasta que se seque…¡que tapado soy porque no solamente espere a llegar después a ponyville , y así luego lavar mi ropa. Y para rematar tuve que entregarles mis bóxer, ¿Por qué demonios se los entregue?, con eso me hubiera bastado para por amenos tener algo que ponerme y tapar mis parte...solo espero que Rose no descubran que tipo de prenda es…bueno amenos debo verle el lado positivo, así no espantare a los ponis por mi mal hedor y no atraeré moscas jeje. A la próxima veré si Rarity me puede hacer otras prendas, espero no causarle molestia – dijo mirando el techo

No pasaron ni 30 segundos para que después escuchar como tocaban la puerta de la habitación de Richar

_**Rose Star **_ – (tocando la puerta) - *tock* *tock* ¡Richar, soy yo Rose, te traje tus ropajes! – dijo al otro lado de la puerta

_**Richar**_ \- ¡wow a eso es a lo que yo llamo velocidad! – Se dijo así mismo - ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO ROSE! – Le grito para que lo escuchara y luego se metió debajo de las sabanas - ¡LISTO YA PUEDES ENTRAR! – la aviso debajo de las sabanas

Rose entra a la habitación de Richar con la ropa en su lomo y cierra la puerta para despues observa para todos lados buscando a Richar

_**Rose Star **_– amm?, ¡Richar! ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto aun viendo para todos las buscando a Richar

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Aquí Rose, debajo de la sabanas!

_**Rose Star **_\- ¿Qué haces hay metido? – pregunto extrañada mientras se acercaba a la cama

_**Richar**_ – tu qué crees ¡?, tú tienes mis ropajes, y en estos momentos me encuentro desnudo, por eso estoy aquí abajo

_**Rose Star **_\- ¿y acaso no tenías algo más que ponerte?

_**Richar**_ – a menos que la toalla cuente, no, resulta que esa es mi única Ropa y el resto…esta en otro lado – decía debajo de la sabana

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡Hou!, bueno, aquí tienes entonces – dijo para después agarrar la ropa de Richar y colocarla frete a él

_**Richar**_ – Gracias – dijo sacando su mano a través de las sabanas

Rose estaba a punto de entregarle sus ropas, pero por cosas del destino, Rose se resbalo con el pequeño charco de agua que había dejado Richar en el suelo haciendo que ella se agarrara del brazo de Richar y lo halara hacia ella, lo cual hizo que el joven saliera debajo de la sabana por el tirón que le dio Rose y callera sobre ella al suelo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡auch!, eso sí me dolió – dijo sobándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados – Rose estas bi… - no termina la frece al abrir los ojos y ver lo que se encuentra frete a él

_**Rose**_ – sí, estoy bi… - tampoco termina la frase al observar también lo que estaba frete a ella

Los dos estaban en una posición muy comprometedor…se podía decir que los estaban ¡EN LA POSICION 69!, y para rematar el joven se le cayó el paño de la cintura dejando ver su miembro, de alguna forma Richar se encontraba debajo de Rose, y Rose se encontraba arriba de Richar. El joven al ver la flor de la yegua muy de cerca, no logro evitar que su amiguito despertara de golpe obteniendo una erección instantánea

Rose estaba sonrojada completamente como un tomate al observar el pene de Richar bien erecto, que hasta las venas se le notaban en el miembro, incluso Richar estaba súper sonrojado, pareciera que sus rostros estaban a punto de explotar de la vergüenza al observar cada quien su parte privada

En un rápido movimiento los 2 se separaron y se sentaron dándose la espalda completamente sonrojados

_**Rose Star**_ – (en su mente) - ¡ho celestia! ¡ho celestia! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Acabo de ver su miembro despertado, Realmente la tiene grande! – decía muy sorprendida y apenada para sus adentros

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) - ¡ho por dios! ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí!?...bueno aunque debo admitir que me gusto y…atatatatata ¿¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Acabo de ver su vagina y tuve una erección muy grande! ¡Casi me vengo en su cara con tan solo verla! ¡DAAAAHHHH!

_**Rose Star**_ – (en su mente) – al parecer el también vio mi parte privada, ¡KIAAAA! ¡PERO QUE PENAAA!...¡espera!...si su miembro se enderezo tan rápido con solo ver mi flor, ¡¿eso significa que entonces le gusto!? – se preguntó así misma

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) - ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!, ¡esta es la metida de pata más grande que he hecho en toda mi puta vida joder! ¿Me pregunto que estará pensando de mí en este momento Rose? – se preguntaba así mismo muy preocupado de que ella pensara de que es un pervertido

Toda la habitación se encontraba en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse a la cara por lo ocurrido, hasta que Rose Star rompió el silencio

_**Rose Star**_ – Ri..Richar – dijo mientras volteaba lentamente el rostro con un gran rubor que le cruzaba hasta la nariz

_**Richar**_ – lo siento Rose… te ruego que me disculpe, no fue mi intención hacer eso – decía con la cabeza agachada sin siquiera mirarla

_**Rose Star**_ – no fue tu culpa Richar, si no mía, fui yo quien te halo de la cama y al final quedamos en esa poción – dijo observando su espalda

_**Richar**_ – pero fui yo quien dejo el piso mojado, y por eso te resbalaste, si yo hubiera tenido más cuidado y me hubiera secado bien, nada de esto hubiera pasado – decía sentado aun de espalda

_**Rose Star **_– descuida Richar, como ya te dije, no te culpo por eso

_**Richar**_ – pero aun así, siento que todo esto es mi culpa, incluso se me par…con solo ver tu vag…casi me corr…DAAHH ¡ni siquiera puedo mencionar la palabra con solo pensar lo que ocurrió horita! – dijo eso ultimo aun dándole la espalda a Rose tapándose la cara con sus manos por la vergüenza

_**Rose Star**_ – si sobre eso – dijo moviendo su pesuña en el suelo en pequeños círculos – dime, ¿acaso te gusto lo que viste? – pregunto apenada desviando la mirada

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUE!? – pregunto destapándose la cara de golpe mirando al frente aun sin voltear

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – logre observar que se te despertó muy Rápido apenas me viste, dime ¿acaso te gusto? – dijo aun apenada

En eso el joven se da la vuelta cubriendo sus partes con sus manos aun sentado (recuerden que se le cayó la toalla) y observa a Rose que está dando pequeños círculos con su casco en el suelo

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) - ¡¿pero qué es lo que está diciendo Rose?! ¡Más bien debería estar diciéndome cosas como "te odio" "eres un pervertido" "como te atreves" o cualquier cosa relacionado con esas palabras, pero en vez de eso me preguntó ¿que si me gusto? ¡WTF! – se preguntó así mismo muy sorprendido

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – dime Richar, ¿realmente te gusto lo que viste? – dijo acercándose lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados muy seximente

_**Richar**_ – Rose yo… - le costaba buscar y decir las palabras apropiadas en ese momento

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – vamos, dime, te juro que no voy a enojarme – dijo colocando su casco en el pecho desnudo de Richar muy sensualmente

_**Richar**_ \- Rose ~~~ - decía y se estiraba un poco hacia atrás esta vez dejándose llevar por la sensación mientras entrecerraba los ojos lentamente y Rose se acerba lentamente a su Rostro

_**Rose Star **_– Richar, yo..yo te a..am

_**Richar**_ \- Rose ~~~

_**Rose Star **_\- Richar ~~~

Los dos tenían un rubor que le cruzaba por completo la nariz, Richar tenía la mente totalmente en blanco, ni si quiera podía pensar en nada, como todo hombre no podía controlar sus impulsos y hormonas masculinas al estar en una situación así, solo se dejaba llevar por el excitante momento. Los dos estaban acercando sus labios para juntarlos muy lentamente, el casco de Rose Star estaba deslizándose suavemente por el pecho casi bien formado por el entrenamiento de Richar hasta casi llegar a tocar el miembro del joven, los dos estaban a punto de tocar sus labios para darse un beso hasta que…

_**Soldado **_ – (tocando la puerta) *tock* *tock* ¡Señor Richar! ¡La Princesa Celestia requiere su presencia en este momento en sus aposentos! – dijo al otro lado de la puerta

Richar y Rose Star despertaron de golpe al escuchar al guardia al otro lado de la puerta y se sonrojaron aún más por haberse percatado de lo que estaban a punto de hacer

_**Richar y Rose Star**_ – (en sus mentes) - ¡HO CLESTIA!, ¡¿pero que estoy haciendo?! – se preguntó muy sorprendido al percatarse de que tenía Rose Star encima suyo a punto de besarlo

Los dos jóvenes se separan muy apenados por el acto que estaban a punto de hacer, y Richar agarra la toalla y se la coloca rápidamente en la cintura

_**Richar**_ \- ¡lo siento Rose, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Mi mente estaba en blanco! Y..y..y – decía muy alterado

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡No! ¡Yo lo siento! ¡Fui yo la que se montó sobre y casi Te.. Te... Te...! – no podía decir la última frase ya que estaba muy apenada

_**Richar**_ – no Rous, no fuiste tú sino yo, mis impulsos masculinos se desataron y me deje llevar por completo – decía en su defensa para no culpar a Rose Star

_**Rose Star **_– pero…

_**Richar**_ – tranquila…¿sabes qué?...mejor hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, y así nadie tendrá la culpa ¿vale?

_**Rose Star **_– está bien – decía más calmada

_**Soldado**_ – (tocando la puerta) - *tock* *tock* *tock* ¡señor Richar! ¡¿Se encuentra ahí?! ¡La princesa Celestia necesita de su presencia! ¡Ahora! – pregunto al otro lado de la puerta

_**Richar**_ \- ¡si un momento, dígale a la Princesa Celestia que dentro de un rato voy, que me estoy vistiendo! – dijo mientras tenía la palma abierta cerca de su boca y hablo en voz alta para que lo escuchara

_**Soldado**_ \- ¡Okey! ¡Pero trate de demorarse mucho que la princesa me indica que es algo importante! – dijo para después escuchar como sus cascos se alejaban indicando que se retiró del lugar

_**Richar**_ \- *suspiro* Rose mejor sal, para que yo me pueda vestir – dijo sosteniendo la toalla con su mano derecha y apuntando con su palma Izquierda extendida la puerta de salida

_**Rose Star **_– está bien Richar, enserio lo lamento – dijo caminando hacia la salida con la cabeza agachada

_**Richar**_ – no te pongas triste Rose,… que te parece si en algún otro momento te recompenso de algún modo por todo lo que acaba de suceder ¿he, que me dices? – le hablaba muy amablemente con una linda sonrisa

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡¿enserio?! –pregunto sorprendida por el repentino cambio del Joven, ella pensó que Richar estaría enojado por dentro y no lo quería admitir, pero con esa sonrisa le decía todo lo contrario

_**Richar**_ – si, enserio, es una Pinki promesa – dijo haciendo las señas de la Pinki promesa

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿Pinki promesa? – pregunto confundida

_**Richar**_ – es una promesa casi inquebrantable para algunos de donde yo vengo….pero mejor hablamos de eso otro día, tengo que arreglarme rápido, ya que la Princesa Celestia me está esperando

_**Rose Star**_ – A ¡está bien! ¡Nos vemos luego Richar! – dijo para después abrir la puerta, salir y por ultimo cerrarla

Rose Star se encontraba parada con los ojos serrados dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitación de Richar, en ese momento menea un poco los labios y suelta un suspiro

_**Rose Star**_ – rayos, por poco y lo logro – dijo en voz baja para después sacar el pañuelo que le había dado Richar 2 semanas atrás, el pañuelo se encontraba totalmente limpio, no tenía ni una sola mancha de sangre, al parecer lo había lavado hace tiempo, Rose observa el pañito con una sonrisa – algún día se lo diré – dijo observando el pañuelo y le da una gran inalada, lo cual hace que unos pequeños corazones aparezcan en la cabeza de Rose Star para después ver como los corazoncitos desaparecen, Rose saca una gran sonrisa y se retira dando pequeños saltitos al estilo Pinki pie

Mientras, en la habitación de Richar, el joven ya se había vestido por completo y se estaba dando unas cepilladas a su cabello frente a un espejo para verse más presentable ante la princesa Celestia

_**Richar**_ – listo, creo que con eso bastara – dijo dejando el peine en la mesita de noche que se encontraba cerca suyo – muy bien, ya estoy listo para ir a donde Celestia, pero antes – agarro el espejo con sus dos manos y se observó más de cerca así mismo con el ceño fruncido - ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ES LO QUE TE PASA?! – se dijo así mismo observando el espejo

_**Richar Del Espejo**_ – ¿Qué quieres decir con "que me pasa"? – respondió su reflejo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡no te hagas el tonto! ¡Estuve a punto de follarme a una yegua! – le dijo a su reflejo

_**Richar**_ _**Del**_ _**Espejo**_ \- y ¿qué tiene de malo? Yo lo veo normal

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿Cómo que es normal!? ¡Gilipollas es UNA YEGUA joder! ¡y yo soy un humano! ¡no somos compatibles! – decía muy irritado mientras se colocaba una mano en su frente

_**Richar**_ _**Del**_ _**Espejo**_ – y eso que?, una chica es una chica

_**Richar**_ – no, no y no, esto está mal, ella es considerada un animal en mi mundo y eso sería zoofilia – decía de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda a su reflejo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido

_**Richar Del Espejo**_ – pero no estamos en tu mundo ¿cierto? – pregunto su reflejo

_**Richar**_ – bueno si, es verdad, pero…

_**Richar Del Espejo**_ \- ¡además! , en este mundo los ponys son diferentes, ellos aquí son inteligentes, por lo tanto pueden pensar y saber qué es lo que están haciendo incluyendo lo que está bien y lo que está mal

_**Richar**_ – supongo que tienes Razón, pero…

_**Richar Del Espejo**_ – y en tu mundo los ponys no piensan, es por eso que es considerado zoofilia, ya que el animal no sabe lo que estás haciendo y puedes aprovecharte de ella sin preocuparte ya que ellos no pueden hablar ¿o me equivoco?

_**Richar**_ \- *suspiro* si, es verdad todo lo que dices, pero aun así siento que esto está mal… ¡y ya sal de ahí "Discord" que me siento raro estar hablándome a mí mismo – le dijo al espejo

En ese momento el espejo se derrite formando un charco de color marrón, de ahí el chaco se divide en varias pelotitas de diferentes colores y empiezan a juntarse hasta formar un Draconicus conformado por varias partes de animales

_**Discord**_ \- ¿creí que caerías en mi broma y pensarías que te volviste loco solo por estar hablando contigo mismo? – dijo bromeando el Draconicus

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Ay sí! ¡Ay sí! ¡Le hablo al espejo y mi reflejo me responde! – decía moviendo las manos como el meme de "ay si" – no soy tan estúpido para caer en tus bromas Discord – dijo cruzándose de brazos

_**Discord**_ – si claro, así como aquella vez que te tomaste la salsa picante y ni cuenta te diste de lo que te estabas bebiendo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡ese día me tomaste desprevenido! – le gritaba enojado a Discord por hacerlo recordar ese día - además, estaba demasiado cansado y necesitaba tomar algo para saciar mi sed

_**Discord**_ – puajajajajaja si, si lo que digas – dijo limpiándose una lagrimita

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí metido? – le pregunto al Draconicus

_**Discord**_ – solo un buen rato nada más – dijo flotando en el aire como si estuviera arregostado en un sofa

_**Richar**_ \- ¿y acaso viste? *traga silva* ¿lo de hace rato? – pregunto desviando la mirada con la cara seria y algo apenado

_**Discord**_ \- ¡ho siii! Realmente estaba muy interesante lo que estaba a punto de suceder – dijo sacando una lupa y observando al joven muy de cerca a la cara que hasta parecía que el ojo de Discord atravesaba la lupa – incluso lo grave todo – dijo para después hacer un chasquido y hacer aparecer una cámara de video

La cámara se encendió y de ahí salió una proyección holográfica que apuntaba a la pared donde Richar y Rose Star estaban a punto de tener relaciones, Richar al observar la proyección abrió los ojos como platos y sus pupilas se dilataron, desde su cuello empezó a salir una especie de agua roja que llego hasta su frente dejándosela totalmente roja de vergüenza, incluso vapor le salía de la cara que hasta ya parecía que estaba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza

_**Richar**_ \- ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?, ¡DAME ESO! – dijo agarrando la cámara de video para después tirarla al suelo y empezar pisotearla hasta romperla

_**Discord**_ \- ¡oye! Ya casi estaba llegando a la parte buena – dijo comiendo una palomitas mientras usaba unos lentes 3D – bah, no importa tengo otras copias guardada en casa

_**Richar**_ \- ¡escúchame bien! – dijo jalándole la chiva y acercándosela hasta su cara para estar frente a frente – más te vale no enseñarle eso a nadie ¡porque te juro que cuando llegue el día en que pueda controlar mis poderes a la perfección, vas a desear no haber nacido ¿¡ETENDISTE!? – dijo sacando fuego de sus ojos tratando de intimidar a Discord

_**Discord**_ – wow tranquilo amigo, sabes que solo estoy jugando – dijo tratando de calmar a Richar colocando sus palmas al frente de él

_**Richar**_ \- más te vale – dijo para después jalar más la chiva de Discord y después soltarla, lo cual hizo que la cara de Discord diera vueltas como si de una cortina jalada se tratara – ahorita no tengo tiempo para esto, Celestia me está esperando – dijo para luego caminar hacia la puerta

_**Discord**_ – oye – jalando una cuerdita que estaba alado de su cara para volverla a la normalidad ya que estaba arrollada – dime ¿qué harás con esa Pegaso Rainbow dash si se llega a enterar de lo ocurrido? – le pregunto al joven

Con decir eso se escucha el sonido de vaso de vidrio rompiéndose en el suelo y el joven se detiene en seco totalmente petrificado al recordarse que tiene una relación secreta con Rainbow dash

_**Richar**_ \- ¿¡co..co..como sabes eso!? – decía volteando la cabeza lentamente mientras sudaba frio

_**Discord**_ \- ¡hooooolaaaa! – Acercándose al joven - ¿hay alguien en casa? – tocando la cabeza del joven como si de una puerta se tratara y se escucha como un coco vacío – soy el dios del caos ¿recuerdas?, yo se casi todo lo que ocurre aquí en equestria ya que viajo por casi todos sus rincones… y también leí tu mente – dijo eso ultimo con burla

_**Richar**_ \- ¡no puede ser! ¿¡COMO DIABLOS SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR ESO?! – Agarrándose el cabello desesperado - ¡si Rainbow se entera soy hombre muerto!…¡ella de seguro me agarrara, me elevara hasta el cielo, me dejara caer, me estrellare hasta hacerme puré de Richar en el suelo! ¡Y bailara sobre mi tumba! – dijo haciendo todos los movimientos de lo que podía pasar con sus manos

_**Discord**_ – sin mencionar que Rainbow se puso celosa cuando vio que esa pony llamada Lyra te beso – decía con su dedo apuntando al techo

_**Richar**_ – aaa sí, sobre eso, me pareció raro que yo me allá apenado solo por haberme besado en la mejilla cuando yo también hago eso en mi mundo – decía muy pensativo colocando su mano en su mentón y mirando el techo

_**Discord**_ \- ¿y acaso te gusto? – dijo apareciendo a lado de Richar y dándole unos golpecitos a su hombro con su codo de águila mientras tenía una cara picarona

_**Richar**_ – siii, realmente se sintió bien. De hecho sentí una gran sensa °°° ¡DAHH NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO DISCORD! – grito eso ultimo enojado

_**Discord**_ \- ¡puajajajajajajaja! – se reía mientras se agarraba la cabeza y el estomago

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿Qué voy hacer?! ¡¿Qué voy hacer!? ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!? – Decía agarrando su cabeza de desesperación hacia adelante y hacia atrás - Discord por favor te lo pido – juntando sus manos suplicando y arrodillándose – no le digas nada a Rainbow dash, aun no me quiero morir tan joven – colocando ojos de cachorritos

_**Discord**_ – tú descuida amiguito – dijo acariciando su cabeza como si de un perrito se tratara – recuerda que he sido reformado, por lo tanto ya no puedo hacer maldades – decía apuntándose así mismo

_**Richar**_ – fiiiu – quitándose el sudor frió de la frente – gracias Discord – poniéndose de pie

_**Discord**_ – peeeero, solo con una condición - dijo con una sonrisa al igual que el "gato risueño"

_**Richar**_ \- ¡lo sabía, la única forma de mantener tu hocico cerrado es haciéndote un favor!...hsdfghsfjhs…. ¡haber! ¡¿Qué es lo que deseas?! – dijo ya desesperado

_**Discord**_ – no es gran cosa…solamente dejar que yo te haga bromas sin que tú te enojes – lo decía como si no fuera nada

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡A no, ni creas, no me vas a convertir en tu marioneta de juegos solo para distraerte! – dijo volteándose, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

_**Discord**_ – entonces, Rainbow dash va a disfrutar viendo este video muy prometedor – dijo chasqueando los dedos para hacer aparece un holograma del mismo video de hace rato

_**Richar**_ \- ¡está bien, está bien, está bien! Tú ganas – dijo eso último a regañadientes - ¡pero solo unas cuantas okey! No te pases de verga ¿de acuerdo? – dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice

_**Discord**_ \- trato hecho – dijo estrechando su garra de león con la mano de Richar

_**Richar**_ – ashgdfagshfjag ¡no tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Celestia me está esperando y ya llego tarde! – Decía para luego salir corriendo hacia la puerta, pero se detiene justamente en el marco de la puerta para luego observar a Discord - ¡esto no ha acabado Discord, te juro que algún día me vengare! – dijo para luego retirarse de la habitación y dirigirse a los aposentos de Celestia

_**Discord**_ \- ¡hasta luego monito! – decía despidiéndose con su pata

_**Richar**_ \- ¡QUE NO SOY MONO! – se escuchó a través de los pasillos

Con eso Discord da un chasquido y desaparece de la habitación. El joven corría directo hacia los aposentos de Celestia, pero por pelotudo se volvió a perder por los pasillos, por suerte encontró algunos guardias que le dieron indicaciones de cómo llegar, al final logro llegar a una puerta enorme y bien decorada con bordes dorados

_**Richar**_ – al fin *jadeo*…llegue *jadeo* - dijo para después dar una gran inhalación y recobrar la postura – a la próxima como que hare un mapa de este castillo para no perderme, si sigo así voy a terminar llamándome a mí mismo "Zorro Ronoa"– decía con cara de fastidio para luego tocar la puerta que conducía a los aposentos de Celestia

_**Richar **_– (tocando la puerta) - *tock* *tock* ¿Celestia soy yo Richar? ¿puedo pasar? – decía a través de la puerta

_**Celestia**_ – adelante – se escuchó del otro lado

El joven abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza

* * *

**(Aposentos De Celestia)**

Observo a Celestia sentada en una silla frente a un escritorio mientras juntaba sus cascos, el joven se adentró a los aposentos

_**Richar**_ \- ¿querías verme Celestia? – cerrando la puerta

_**Celestia**_ – así es joven Richar, por favor toma asiento – dijo apuntando a una silla que estaba al otro lado del escritorio

_**Richar**_ – perdón por el retraso – acercándose a la silla y sentándose – tuve algunos…"inconvenientes" – decía colocando mala cara pero con discreción para que Celestia no lo notara

_**Celestia**_ – descuida joven Richar, lo importante es que estés aquí

_**Richar**_ – y dime ¿Qué es tan importante como para llamarme Celestia?

_**Celestia**_ – en realidad no es tan importante, pero antes de empezar dime, ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? – le pregunto al joven

_**Richar**_ – hay voy progresando, todavía no puedo controlar mis poderes como yo quiero, pero mis habilidades y destreza han mejorado con cada ejercicio que he estado haciendo en el campo – dijo colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás con la silla

_**Celestia**_ – es bueno oír eso, pero ¿qué me dirías si hubiera una forma más sencilla de hacer que tú puedas tener parte del control de tus poderes?

_**Richar**_ \- ¡ho! ¡Eso sería genial Celestia! – Acomodándose en la silla - ¿te lo imaginas? ¡Yo usando mis poderes a mi propia voluntad sin ningún esfuerzo! Aaaff es mucho mejor que estar entrenando a cada rato para poder despertarlos – decía imaginando una nube de pensamiento donde él estaba usando sus poderes a su propia voluntad

_**Celestia**_ – que bien – dijo con una sonrisa dulce - porque tengo algo para ti que te beneficiara mucho

Después de decir eso, choco sus cascos 2 veces entre ellos, las puertas de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a un guardia unicornio que traía consigo una caja de madera bien decorada y la deposito en el escritorio frente a Celestia y Richar

_**Richar**_ \- ¿y esto qué? – dijo apuntando la caja que estaba frente a el

_**Celestia**_ – tienes que abrirlo para saber qué tiene su contenido – dijo para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia la azotea que se encontraba en su habitación

Richar abrió la caja y observo el contenido que tenía dentro de la caja, de ahí vio unos guantes para humanos de color blanco, tenían un dibujo grabado en la parte dorsal, era de un estrella de cinco puntas en el centro de un círculo con varios grabados de símbolos de ekiria (esos que pareces grabados árabes o Egiptos) de color rojo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Wow! ¡Esto! ¡Esto! ¡Esto es!... ¿qué es esto? – pregunto eso ultimo apuntando a los guantes

El guardia que estaba alado de Richar se dio un facehoof, ya que esa pregunta que dijo el joven le pareció muy estúpida

_**Guardia**_ \- ¡son guantes tonto! ¡¿Qué acaso no es obvio?! – le dijo con un cara de "duh no es obvio"

_**Richar**_ \- ¡eso ya lo sé zopenco! Lo que quiero saber es, ¿para qué son y cómo sirven?

_**Celestia**_ – esos guantes te ayudaran mucho, vamos póntelos – dijo desde la azotea mirando el horizonte

El joven agarro los guantes y se los coloco en cada mano, lo cual le quedaban a la perfección

_**Richar**_ – valla, no está nada mal – dijo observando su mano por todos lados con el guante puesto – incluso es muy cómo – dijo abriendo y cerrando su mano

_**Celestia**_ – así es, le pedí a mis científicos a que diseñaran algún objeto que te ayude a usar más fácil tus poderes, esos guantes están hecho de un materia muy resistente y suave para que puedas tener mejor manejo al estar usando tus manos, la tela es resistente a temperaturas elevadas ya que está hecha de polvo rocosos provenientes de la "Montaña Vulcánicos"

_**Richar**_ – ¿la montaña Vulcánicos? Nunca he escuchado de ese lugar – dijo muy pensativo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

_**Celestia**_ – hay cosas en este mundo que deben mantenerse en secreto y no deben ser reveladas – decía muy serena

_**Richar**_ – ya veo, pero dime ¿Cómo funcionan estos guantes? – poniendo sus manos al frente con los guantes puestos

_**Celestia**_ \- ¿sabes chasquear los dedos? – dijo volteándose y observando al joven

_**Richar**_ – si, si se – dijo para después colocar su mano al frente y prepararse para chaquear

_**Celestia**_ \- ¡ESPERA NO LO HAGAS AQ…! – no termina la frase ya que el joven dio el chasquido, lo cual una especie de rayito rojo sale desde sus dedos

A lo lejos del castillo se escucha y se ve un gran "BOOOOOOM" proveniente de una de las torres, donde se supone que esta los aposentos de Celestia, de ahí estaba saliendo humo

Devuelta a la habitación de Celestia todo el lugar estaba cubierto de humo mientras un guardia, un Richar y una Celestia se veían completamente carbonizados con los ojos cerrados debido a la explosión causada por Richar. Ellos parpadearon varias veces para después toser una nube de humo

_**Richar**_ – ups…perdón - dijo torpemente

_**Guardia**_ \- ¡serás idiota! ¡¿no podías haberlo hecho afuera?! – dijo limpiándose el hollín de la cara con su pata

_**Richar**_ \- ¡dije que lo sentía! Además no me avisaron con tiempo y no sabía que esto iba a pasar – también quitándose el hollín de la ropa

_**Celestia**_ \- *suspiro* descuida, y tienes razón, no te avisamos a tiempo, todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando – dijo limpiándose la cara con un pañito que hizo aparecer con su magia – pero ten cuidado para la próxima ¿vale? – observando al joven

_**Richar**_ – si, si, de acuerdo, ya, perdón – acomodando su cabello ya que lo tenía levantado debido a la explosión

_**Celestia**_ – bueno, como ya sabrás, estos son guantes de "fuego alquímico", lo cual solo funcionan para tu poder de fuego, esos guantes buscan el punto de tu poder de fuego oculto y lo concentra en la punta de tus dedos, al chasquear los dedos liberas el poder fácilmente convirtiéndolo en una pequeña chispa de energía explosiva. Te sugiero que vallas al campo de entrenamiento y practiques con los guantes para que tengas mayor dominación, mientras más lo uses, más probabilidad hay de que su poder aumente

_**Richar**_ \- ¡muchas gracias Celestia!, esto realmente me beneficiara mucho en el futuro - observando mis nuevos guantes

_**Guardia**_ – eso me recuerda. Disculpe princesa pero debo retirarme, el capitán Shining Armor me está esperando el campo de entrenamiento, con su permiso princesa, me retiro – dijo para luego dar una reverencia, dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la salida

_**Richar**_ – ¡espera te acompaño! Porque si voy solo terminare perdiéndome por los pasillos del castillo – dije siguiendo al guardia

_**Celestia**_ \- ¿todavía te sigues perdiendo por el Castillo? – le pregunto al joven

_**Richar**_ \- ¡es que aún no me memorizo bien los pasillos, y al final termino acabando en otro lugar! – dijo muy apenado

_**Guardia**_ – eso te pasa por tener el cerebro de un mono – dijo en tono burlo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡PERO QUE HONDA CON ESTAR LLAMANDOME MONO JODER! – grito irritado

Celestia y el guardia soltaron una gran carcajada mientras el joven apretaba los puños y los dientes con los ojos cerrados y una marca de enojo se le formaba en su frente

* * *

_**(Campo De Entrenamiento Real) (Punto De Vista Richar)**_

Llegue al campo de entrenamiento gracias a que seguí al guardia de hace rato,los guardias ya no se encontraban en el capo, creo que es porque ya terminaron de practicar o simplemente estarán en su descanso, la verdad nose, pero lo único que sé que ya deben ser más de 6 de la tarde, ya que puedo observar como el sol se está ocultando en el orizonte para dejarle paso a la Luna, camine hasta la carpa donde normalmente debería estar Shining Armor, él como siempre se encontraba hay sentado organizando los papeleros que se les asignan a diario

_**Richar**_ – hola Shining – dije saludando con mi mamo - ¡quiero decir! ¡Buenas Tardes Capitán! – decía firmemente dando saludando militar

_**Shining Armor**_ – Richar? – Dejando de organizar - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Creí haberte dicho que podías tomarte el día libre? – pregunto curioso al saber de porque estaba aquí

_**Richar**_ – si lo sé, pero es que la princesa Celestia me dio esto – dije mostrando mis manos con los guantes que me dio Celestia, Shining Armor solo observa mis guantes confundido

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ \- ¿y que tiene que ver unos guantes con que tu estés aquí? – pregunto aún más confundido

_**Richar**_ – pues veras, estos guantes acumulan y liberan mi poder de fuego oculto sin la necesidad de que yo pueda usarlo a mi voluntad, con esto se me ara más fácil usar mis poderes de fuego, pero necesito entrenarlos para poder saber cómo funcionan

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – umm, ya veo, ¿y supongo que estas aquí para practicar con ellos? o me quivoco? – me pregunto

_**Richar**_ – sip, asi es. ¿Tendrás algunos maniquíes o alguna cosa vieja por ahí que yo pueda hacer explotar? – dije revisando para todos lados

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – sí, creo que tengo algunos, ven sígueme – dijo para después salir de la carpa

Yo por lo tanto lo seguí hasta el campo de entrenamiento, de ahí empezó a sacar de un almacén maniquíes, barriles, sacos de arena y otras cosas con su magia, y las coloco en diferentes áreas del campo

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ \- ¡muy bien, veamos que pueden hacer esos guantes!, Intenta atinarle a cada blanco que coloque en el campo – dijo apuntando a todos los campos

Me posicione a una cierta distancia entre los objetivos, coloque mi mano izquierda al frente y chaquee los dedos, de ahí salió una chispa roja de energía que se dirigía al primer objetivo, pero una vez que estaba a punto de impactar al objetivo, la chispa de energía se desvió hacia arriba para después explotar en el cielo, Shining Armor y yo estábamos confundidos al ver como el pequeño rayo se desvió así de la nada

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – amm? ¿Es normal que eso pase? – me pregunto apuntando el cielo donde exploto la chispa de energía

_**Richar**_ \- No que yo sepa, más bien me pareció extraño que la chispa se allá desviado así de la nada…¡espera! – dije para luego observar hacia todos lados, luego coloco mi mirada en un barril que tenía unos ojos amarillos con una gran sonrisa y un largo colmillo – Discord – dije en voz baja con una cara seria, ya que estaba haciendo lo posible para no enojarme

_**Shining Armor**_ \- ¿sucede algo?

_**Richar**_ – no, no es nada – dije apartando mi vista de la de Discord – debe ser que calcule mal y por eso se desvió jeje – dije ocultando la verdad

_**Shining Armor**_ – okeeeeey?, bueno que esperas, inténtalo otra vez – dijo apuntando los objetivos

Me prepare de nuevo colocándome en la misma posición para luego hacer el chasquido, de ahí otra vez la chispa roja de energía sale de mis dedos y se dirige otra vez al objetivo, esta vez impacta de lleno ocasionando una gran explosión, Shining y yo nos cubrimos con nuestros brazos y cascos ya que esa explosión levanto mucho polvo, cuando el polvo se disipo observábamos el objetivo en la que impacte y vimos que estaba totalmente destruido mientras unas llamas encendidas estaban exparcidas por el lugar

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ \- ¡Wow! Eso fue…fue…fue – balbuceaba

_**Richar**_ – intenso? – termine yo la frase

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ \- ¡si eso!, no me esperaba una explosión de esa magnitud – observando el objetivo destruido

_**Richar**_ – ni yo, pero me gusto lo que logre hacer – decía con una gran sonrisa

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – mejor sigue practicando, no queremos que explotes cualquier cosa sin saber cómo manejar eso ¿verdad? – me pregunto

_**Richar**_ – así lo are capitán – dije dando un saludo militar

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – si me necesitas, estaré en la carpa – dijo para luego retirarse del lugar

Seguía practicando con mis nuevos guantes destruyendo y explotando todos los objetivos que se encontraban en el campo, una que otras veces fallaba ya que era la primera vez que usaba esos guantes o simplemente era Discord que estaba por ahí desviando y/o convirtiendo mis rayos de energía rojas en alguna otra cosa, estaba haciendo lo posible para no enojarme pero me era difícil estar soportando a ese payaso del caos. Ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde pero yo todavía quería seguír aquí practicando

* * *

**(Castillo De Canterlot) (Narración En Tercera Persona)**

Mientras el joven seguía practicando, dentro del castillo se encontraban las 4 sirvientas observando por una ventana como el joven practicaba sus nuevas técnicas

_**Rose Star**_ – awww – decía con unos corazoncitos en su cabeza – realmente se preocupa por el bien estar de todos nosotros que hasta entrena tarde – decía con ojitos soñadores observando al joven

_**Sheila**_ – venga Rose, ¿te vas a quedar a ahí todo el tiempo sin decirle?

_**Rose**_ _**star**_ – no lo sé Sheila, ¿qué pasaría si dice que no?, no quiero estar más apenada de lo que estuve hace un buen rato

_**Red**_ _**Glow**_ – es me recuerda, ¿Qué fue lo que paso una vez que le entregaste los ropajes al chico? ya que llegaste saltando de felicidad y muy sonrojada

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – ya te dije que no te lo voy a contar, eso es algo muy… personal – dijo eso ultimo abochornándose

_**Red**_ _**Glow**_ – vamos dime, te juro que no se lo diré a nadie – intentando sacarle la información a Rose Star

_**Rose**_ _**star**_ \- ¡ya te dije que no Red!

_**Red**_ _**Glow**_ – pero…

_**Flower Cloud**_ – dejala en paz Red, si es algo personal, entonces no deberías entrometerte – dijo colocandoce al frente de ella

_**Red**_ _**Glow**_ – ñaaaa, está bien, pero es que me pica mucho la curiosidad el saber del porque actuaste así una vez que llegaste con nosotras

_**Sheila**_ – oigan chicas, creo que nos estamos desviando del tema, recuerdan porque estamos aquí ¿verdad? – le pregunto a todas

_**Flower**_ _**Cloud**_ \- ¡ho sí, es verdad, casi lo olvido! – Dándose un pequeño golpecito en la frente – entonces Rose ¿le vas a decir? – le pregunto

_**Rose Star**_ – bueno…no se chicas…la verdad es que creo que no me atreva a decírselo – dijo ocultándose detrás de su cabello

_**Flower Cloud - **_¡ho bueno, si tu no se lo dices, yo lo are! – dijo para luego empezar a caminar hacia la salida

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡NOOO! – agarrándole la cola a Flower Cloud y trayéndola devuelta – quiero hacerlo por mi misma

_**Red glow** _– pues vamos, adelante no te detengas – dijo empujándola

_**Rose Star** _\- ¡está bien, ya voy, ya voy! – dijo quedando frente a la puerta de salida, Rose inhala fuertemente para después exhalar y salir del castillo

* * *

_**(Campo De Entrenamiento Real) (Punto De Vista Richar)**_

Estaba explotando los últimos objetivos que se encontraban en el campo

_**Richar**_ – bien ya solo me falta uno, intentare hacer que este sea el más fuerte – dije con una sonrisa ganadora

Estaba preparándome para poder sacar mi máximo poder, intente acumular toda la energía que podía en el guante, varias chispas de color rojo empezaron a recorrer todo el guante, podía sentir como toda la energía de fuego se estaba acumulando en mi mano, ya sentía que tenía toda la energía suficiente acumulada para poder expulsarla

_**Richar**_ – bien creo que esto será suficiente – observando mi mano rodeada con una gran cantidad de energía roja – muy bien aquí voy… ¡FALCOOON…!

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡hola Richar!

_**Richar**_ \- ¡PUDACHHHHHHHH! – me asuste al observarla a Rose Star a un lado mío

Tras haberme asustado hizo que diera el chasquido apuntando directamente a la carpa donde se encontraba Shining Armor, un gran espiral de fuego eléctrico salió disparado de mi mano y fue mandado directamente al toldo, de hay una explosión más grande que las otras se vio justamente en el toldo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡ho mierda! ¡SHINING! – dije aterrado al pensar que había matado a Shining Armor

Observo como todos los papeles que se encontraban hay salían volando por todos lados estando totalmente quemados y fuego por todas parte, pero no veía ninguna señal de Shining Armor

_**Richar**_ \- ¿pero qué demo…? ¿Dónde diablos esta? – revisando por todos lados

Escucho el sonido de una cadena siendo jalada para luego escuchar el sonido de agua de un inodoro, pongo mi mirada a un lado más allá del toldo y observo una pequeña cabina azul, lo cual me indicaba que era un baño portátil, de ahí observo como como Shining Armor salía del baño portátil

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – uff, sabía que no debí haberme tomado todo ese litro de cidra – dijo tocando su estómago con su casco, pero luego pone su mirada en el toldo totalmente destruido - ¿¡PERO QUE OCUERRIO AQUÍ!? – grito al observar la carpa completamente destruida y con fuego a su alrededor - ¡RICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! –grito muy enojado

_**Richar**_ \- ¡hay no! – Dije muy nervioso – Rose te sugiero que corramos – le dije a la pony rosada de crin rubia que se encontraba alado mío, ella asintió con la cabeza algo asustada al ver a Capitán

Yo Observo como Shining Armor tenía una cara de pocos amigos, realmente esos papeles debían ser muy importantes para poder dejarlo con esa cara de enojado hasta el extremo, su cuerno empieza a brillar a una cantidad extrema y luego saca un rayo a través de él directo hacia mí, yo por poco logre esquivarlo para luego empezar a correr junto con Rose star. Shining Armor nos perseguía por todas parte mientras me lanzaba los rayos y por suerte yo lograba esquivarlos, al cruzar en una esquina del castillo Rose y yo nos metimos en un arbusto para luego observar como el capitán Shining Armor pasaba de largo, sacamos nuestras cabezas del arbusto a ver si ya era seguro Sali

_**Richar**_ – fiiiuu, por poco y no lo contábamos – saliendo del arbusto

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ –nunca había visto al capitán tan enojado – también saliendo del arbusto

_**Richar**_ – ni yo jeje….pero dime rose ¿Qué es lo que hacías en el campo de entrenamiento? ¡me asustaste justamente cuando intentaba sacar una súper técnica en la cual falle y termino chamuscando el toldo del capitán!

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – bueno yo…- bajando la cabeza

_**Richar**_ \- ¿te habrás imaginado que es lo que había pasado si el capitán hubiera estado dentro del toldo? ¡De seguro lo habría matado! – dije muy dramático

_**Rose Star **_– yo…yo…realmente lo…lo siento – decía muy arrepentida a tal grado que parecía que iba a llorar

_**Richar**_ \- *suspiro* ya, ya, tranquila, no te pongas así, lo ocurrido ya ocurrió y lo importante es que nadie salió herido, venga no llores – decía muy amablemente para no hacerla llorar

_**Rose Star **_– e..está bien – dijo secando las lágrimas que se le formaban

_**Richar **_– jeje vez?, te vez más linda con una sonrisa – dije con una sonrisa

_**Rose Star **_– gracias Richar – dijo ruborizada

_**Richar** _– jeje no hay de qué. Pero ya enserio ¿Qué hacías hay en el campo? Supongo que querías decirme algo ¿no?

_**Rose Star **_\- ¡ha…pues si…veras es que yo…bueno yo! – decía abochornada

_**Richar**_ – umm? Que cosa?

_**Rose Star **_– pues yo… es que yo quería decirte que… - le costaba decir las palabras

_**Richar**_ – venga, no te alteres, calmate y trata de decirme con tranquilidad – dije colocando mi mano sobre su hombro

_**Rose Star**_ – tu qui…quisieras sa..sa – le seguía costando decir las palabras

_**Richar**_ – que cosa rose?

_**Rose Star**_ – quisie..quisie…¡QUISIERAS SALIR CONMIGO EN UNA CITA! – lo grito esta vez desesperada, para luego abochornarse

_**Richar**_ \- ¿una…cita? – Pregunte confundido lo cual ella asiente con la cabeza sonrojada – claro, porque no, suena divertido – dije con una sonrisa

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡¿enserio!? – pregunto sorprendida

_**Richar**_ – pues claro, además recuerda que hice una promesa en la cual te recompensaría sobre ese pequeño "accidente" que tuvimos jeje

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡gracias! – dijo dándome un abrazo lo cual yo correspondí - ¡realmente te lo agradezco! ¡Ya lo veras, lo pasaremos de maravilla! – cortando el abrazo

_**Richar**_ – no hay de que Rose, ¿Cuándo y a qué hora quieres la cita? – le pregunte

_**Rose Star**_ – ammm – dijo colocando un casco en su mentón – que te parece el viernes por la noche? – dijo opinando

_**Richar**_ \- claro, pero ¿Qué día es hoy?

_**Rose Star **_– miércoles ¿por?

_**Richar**_ \- ¡wow! ¿Tan pronto? Cielos, me va a costar encontrar un traje para ese día ya que soy el único humano aquí – sacando la lengua

_**Rose Star**_ – aumm, bueno, si quieres puede ser para otro día

_**Richar**_ – na, descuida, puedo pedirle a una amiga que me haga un traje para esa noche o simplemente le pido a la Princesa Celestia que me ayude

_**Rose Star **_\- ¿entonces el viernes en la noche?

_**Richar **_– si, será el viernes en la noche – dije sonriendo

_**Rose Star **_\- ¡qué bien! – Dándome otro abrazo – entonces no vemos el viernes – cortando el abrazo – hasta luego Richar nos vemos después – dijo para luego retirarse galopando

Yo mientras me quede parado en el mismo lugar observando como ella se alejaba, para después soltar un suspiro

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) – no sé si esto es buena o mala suerte, pero cada vez siento que me meto en un embrollo…lo siento Rainbow dash, realmente lamento estar engañándote…pero a veces me pregunto si lo de Rainbow y yo es real, ella dijo que no estaba preparada para una vida amorosa, pero tampoco dijo que yo sea su novio, jumm…bah no importa, mientras ella no se entere todo estará bien. Debo decir que este día ha sido muy loco, o más bien debería decir "picante y caliente" jeje… bueno debo tener todo preparado para la cita que tendré ese día

_**Sining Armor **_\- ¡RICHAAAAAAAAAAAR! – escuche al capitán desde lejos

_**Richar**_ – ¡pero primero debo escapar y mantenerme con vida si me quiero presentar a la cita! – dije para luego salir corriendo mientras el capitán me seguía

**Narrador:**el joven tiene ahora unos guantes que mantiene el flujo de su poder de fuego y ahora tiene una cita con Rose Star ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá en la cita? ¿Qué ocurriría si Rainbow dash se llega a enterar? ¿Lograra Richar escapar de Shining Armor? Averígüenlo en próximo capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#

* * *

**espero sus review (positivos por favor ¬¬)**


	11. Preparandoce Para La Cita Y Luna ¿Gamer?

**Hola Mundo, Aqui Rikimlp**

**Antes de empesar quiero informarles, que acabo de hacer los dibujos de mis OCs, se encuentran en el perfil de mi biografia, solo tienen que darle Clik izquierdo con el maus, hay hasta sabran como es el enemigo al que se enfrento por primera vez Richar. No dibujo muy bien pero hay voy progresando**

**Los que no saben como llegar a mi perfil, solamente tienen que presionar mi nombre "Rikimlp" ahi arriba y llegaran a mi perfil, bajan hasta lo ultimo, y seleccionan la imagen que quieren ver**

**Tambien hare algunos dibujos de otras cosas mas adelante, si hay algo que quieran ver como es su forma, solo envienme un review (o PM) para dibujarlo y asi hacer que ustedes vean como es (pero no se pasen de verga, apenas soy principiante ante los dibujos)**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo con el Capitulo**

_**Opening de la historia:**__ "Welcome to Ponyville" [LIVE!] - a parody of Green Day's "Welcome to Paradise" by MandoPony_

_ watch?v=12gQj1bFfxY _

* * *

**(Al Día Siguiente) (Punto De Vista Richar)**

Logre zafarme de Shining Armor. Bueno no mucho que se diga. Me estuvo persiguiendo y tirando esos rayos de su cuerno casi toda la noche, lo cual hacia lo posible para esquivarlo, al final me había acorralado en una esquina del palacio, pero hice lo posible para que se calmara, realmente estaba muy enojado, esos papeles tenían casi todos los nombres de cada guardia, con sus respectivos currículos ,fotos, etc. Sin mencionar que también estaban todos los procedimientos que han hecho los demás soldados, incluyendo el mío. Así es, estuvo evaluando mis esfuerzos todo este tiempo. Le explique que fue un accidente y que no fue mi intención, era difícil calmarlo, pero al final lo logre…claro que un pequeño sacrificio, y era el dejarme aceptar un rayo como castigo…¡afff a quien engaño! ¡El muy cabrón me lanzo un súper rayo que me dejo todo chamuscado!, solo rio de satisfacción y se largó, dejándome todo hay en el suelo carbonizado. Solo estuve un minuto en el suelo y de ahí me fui de ese lugar

Eran como las 10 de la mañana y En este momento Me encontraba en mi habitación en el castillo de Canterlot. Estaba escribiendo una carta con una pluma y un pergamino para mi amiga Rarity, era un poco difícil escribir con una pluma, pero era casi igual que sujetar un lápiz, yo necesitaba que Rarity me hiciera el favor de hacerme un traje para la cita que tendré con Rose Star

Aún sigo pensando que es raro tener una cita con una yegua, pero aquí casi todo el mundo es un equino, por lo tanto es normal. Aun no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el "incidente" que tuve ayer. ¡No puedo creer que realmente quería hacerlo! ¡Sentía que realmente deseaba tenerla! ¡Tenía unas gran ganas de! ….FAP FAP FAP FAP…¡maldita seas esto no es normal en mí!. Bueno tal vez un poco, ¡PERO NO TANTO!...*suspiro*, solo espero algún día encontrar la respuesta de todo lo que me está pasando y lo que está pasando. Ya estaba dándole los últimos retoques a la carta

_**Richar**_ – bien, ya termine – observando la carta para después leerla en voz alta

* * *

_**(Lo Que Dice La Carta)**_

_Querida Rarity, te mando esta carta para poder pedirte un favor. En este momento me encuentro en el palacio real de Canterlot, donde todavía continúo con mis entrenamientos, pero eso no es motivo por el que te envió esta carta, sino para saber si me podías hacer el favor de hacerme un traje de gala para humanos, espero no sea mucha molestia?, lo necesito para un evento importante que voy hacer aquí en Canterlot. Ya sabes, este lugar es muy refinado y hay que lucirse bien jeje. Bueno no importa, pero me harías un gran favor si me ayudas con esta petición, cuando pueda te lo recompensare, de seguro todavía tienes las medidas de mi cuerpo una vez que me hiciste la camisa ¿no?, estoy seguro que con eso es suficiente para poder hacer el diseño_

_**ATT:**__ Tu querido amigo, Richar el Humano_

_**PD:**__ te lo agradecería mucho, si puedes enviarme el traje antes de mañana_

* * *

_**Richar **_– sip, creo que así está bien – decía con una sonrisa observando la carta, para después enrollarla y colocarle un lazo rojo – muy bien, Ahora la pregunta del siglo, ¿Cómo jotas voy a enviar la carta? , jumm – decía colocando mi mano en mi mentón y pensando - ¡Celestia! – dije dándome una opinión y apuntando mi dedo al techo

De ahí salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a los aposentos de Celestia. De seguro algunos se preguntaran, ¿Por qué no solo coloque en la carta que era para una cita?, pues si conocen bien a Rarity, pues sabrán que ella es demasiada "Refinada", por lo tanto si le digo que es para una cita de seguro le pondrá cosas como un montón de diamantes o algo demasiado exagerado, digo, me gustan sus vestido y todo en la forma como los hace, pero no me gustan las cosas tan exageradas. Continuando, no dure mucho que se diga, al final termine llegando más rápido de lo normal a los aposentos de Celestia

_**Richar**_ – ¡Wuju! ¡porfin! ¡Primera vez que llego a los aposentos de Celestia sin perderme! –Dije muy alegremente alzando mis brazos para luego tocar la puerta - *tock* *tock* ¡Celestia! ¡¿Estas hay?! ¡Quiero pedirte un favor!– dije para luego colocar mi oreja en la puerta

_**Celestia**_ – pase adelante – logre escuchar del otro lado

* * *

**(Habitación De Celestia)**

Entro a la habitación de Celestia y la observo hay parada en la azotea mirando al horizonte

_**Richar**_ – buenos días Celestia – dije cerrando la puerta

_**Celestia**_ – buenos días joven Richar – volteándose para luego caminar hasta su escritorio y sentarse en la silla que estaba hay - ¿a qué debo tu visita en mis aposentos? – contesto muy serena

_**Richar**_ – veras, estaba escribiendo una carta para mi amiga Rarity, y ya la tengo lista, pero no tengo idea de cómo enviarla, así que me puse a pensar, ¿Cómo podía enviar la carta?, así que lo primero que me vino a la mente fuiste tú, ya que tu recibías las cartas que te enviaba Twilight sobre sus reportes de la amistad, y siempre las respondía…eso me recuerda, ¿cómo es que tú puedes responder las cartas, si Spike es el único que lo puede enviarlo con su fuego mágico?

_**Celestia**_ – eso es muy fácil, ¿me permites la carta para enviarla? – colocando su casco al frente mío

Yo saque la carta y estaba a punto de entregársela hasta que…

_**Richar**_ \- ¡espera!, ¿Spike es el único que puede recibir la carta? – pregunte curioso

_**Celestia**_ – así es. Spike es el único receptor en ponyville que puede recibir mis cartas, ya que su fuego al ser mágico, puede enviar y recibir sin problemas las cartas a través de mí. También hay otros métodos de enviar, y eso sería por correo, pero Twilight al tener a Spike, es más fácil enviar y recibir – dijo muy amablemente

_**Richar**_ – hooouuu ya veo jeje, entonces déjame escribir algo en la carta, ¿me podrías prestar una pluma con tinta?

En eso Celestia me pasa una pluma mojada con tinta que saco de su escritorio

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias Celi – agarrando la pluma

_**Celestia**_ \- ¿Celi? Jiji, no había escuchado ese nombre hace tiempo – dijo mirando el techo

_**Richar**_ –um? ¿Acaso hubo alguien más que te llamo así?

_**Celestia**_ – si, pero eso fue hace muchos años – dijo con una cara alegre de al parecer estar recordando su pasado para luego ver como su cara se pone lentamente más melancólica

_**Richar**_ – sucede algo celi? ¿Acaso dije algo indebido? – pregunte al observar a Celestia

_**Celestia**_ – no, descuida – recuperando su sonrisa – es solo que me acorde de unos buenos tiempo eso es todo

_**Richar**_ \- ¿enserio?, porque más bien te vi deprimida

_**Celestia**_ – no es nada, enserio…pero cambiando de tema ¿no necesitabas enviar esa carta? – apuntando a la carta

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Ha sisisisi, verdad! Casi lo olvido – dije para luego empezar a escribir en la carta – _Spike, al recibir esta carta quiero que se la entregues a Rarity _– terminado de escribir – listo aquí tienes – dije para luego entregarle la Carta a Celestia lo cual ella lo toma con su magia

Observo como ella concentra magia en su cuerno para luego ver como la carta se convierte en una estela de color verde y sale por la ventana

_**Richar**_ – ahhhh, así que de esa forma es como lo envías – dije observando la ventana por donde se fue el pergamino

_**Celestia**_ \- ¿Cómo creías que lo enviaba?

_**Richar**_ – amm no sé, ¿Qué le soplabas a las cartas para después enviarlas a través de un fuego verde que sale de tu hocico? – dije bromeando

_**Celestia**_ – ja-ja muy chistoso – dijo con una risilla - ¿hay algo más que necesites? – me pregunto

_**Richar**_ – no, creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias Celestia – dije despidiéndome con mi mano para luego darme la vuelta, pero luego me detengo al recordarme algo - ¡ha no, ahora que me acuerdo! – Dije para luego darme la vuelta otra vez - ¿no tendrás algún mapa del castillo o algo por el estilo? Es que todavía…

_**Celestia**_ –te sigues perdiendo? – termino ella mi frase lo cual yo asentí con la cabeza apenadamente – jijiji la verdad no me extraña. Espera déjame ver si tengo algo –dijo para luego caminar hacia un estante y empezar a buscar, para luego sacar un gran papel enrollado con su magia y acercarse hacia mí – aquí tienes – dijo entregándome el papel

_**Richar**_ – gracias – agarrando el papel para luego desenrollarlo y ver que era un mapa de todos los rincones del castillo - ¡excelente! Con esto se me será más fácil andar por los pasillos – dije observando el mapa para luego volver a enrollarlo – realmente te lo agradezco Celestia, esto me ayudara mucho – dije mostrando el mapa

_**Celestia**_ – ha sido un placer, vuelve a verme si necesitas algo más – despidiéndose con su casco

_**Richar**_ – así lo hare, gracias de nuevo Celi – dije despidiéndome con mi mano y una sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación

* * *

**(Por Los Pasillos Del Castillo) (Narración Tercera Persona)**

El joven caminaba por los pasillos del castillo observando el mapa que le dio Celestia, a pesar de que no sabía leer mapas, no se le dificultaba mucho ver este, ya que con solo observar los dibujos incrustados que tenía, se le era más fácil mantenerse en rumbo y saber dónde ir sin perderse

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, por el camino andaba pasando Rose Star que caminaba en dirección contraria hacia él, ella al observar al joven se puso contenta y adelanto el paso hacia el joven

_**Rose Star **_\- ¡buenos días Richar! – dijo estando cerca de él

_**Richar**_ – umm? – bajando el mapa de su cabeza y observando a Rose Star - ¡ho! Hola Rose, buenos días – dijo saludándola alegremente

_**Rose Star**_\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Otra vez te perdiste? – dijo sacando una risilla

_**Richar**_ – noup – dijo con una sonrisa – ahora tengo este mapa del castillo – mostrándole el mapa – y ahora puedo caminar por todos los lugares sin perderme – dijo para luego sacar una gran sonrisa

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – hou, eso es…bueno – dijo bajando la cabeza deprimida

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué sucede Rose? ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto al verla deprimida tan de repente

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- no es nada, es solo que…bueno…me gustaba más cuando te perdías… es que así siempre podía llevarte a los lugares que tu querías ir – dijo desviando la mirada apenada

_**Richar**_ – pero más bien debería alegrarte, así no tienes que molestarte tanto en estar llevándome de un lado a otro, como si de un niño perdido fuera jeje – dijo cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – de hecho, no me molestaba, más bien me alegraba…ya que así, podía pasar más tiempo contigo – dijo sonrojada

_**Richar**_ \- ¡hou!, pues, es muy lindo lo que dices Rose, a mí también me agrada tu compañía, pero eso no significa que no podamos vernos por los pasillos y quedarnos un rato a charlar – dijo sonriendo

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – si tienes razón – dijo también con una sonrisa – bueno Richar, ha sido un gusto charlar un rato contigo, pero debo volver al trabajo

_**Richar**_ – está bien Rose, yo estaré caminando por ahí para intentar ubicarme más entre el mapa y el castillo…¡ha! Ahora que me acuerdo, no hemos acordado en qué lugar nos íbamos a ver mañana en la cita

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡es Cierto! – Dándose un pequeño zape ella misma con la lengua afuera y un ojo cerrado - ¿te parece si nos vemos en la entrada del castillo a la hora que acordamos?

_**Richar**_ – por mi está bien

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡okey!, entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo para después despedirse

_**Richar**_ – está bien, hasta luego Rose - dijo para después despedirse de Rose Star y seguir su camino

El joven seguía caminando por los pasillos observando y tratando de memorizar los lugares en donde estaba, mientras aun caminaba se detuvo en una puerta grande y de color azul oscuro con detalles negros y un símbolo de una Luna en el centro

_**Richar**_ – veamos – observando el mapa – según esto, aunque no entiendo que dicen estas letras raras, pero si entiendo por los dibujos, esta debe ser la puerta que conduce a los aposentos de Luna – dijo observando el mapa para luego observar la puerta – bien, ahora ir hacia el comedor…ahorita no quiero entrenar, y mucho menos con Shining Armor estando por ahí – dijo para luego sentir un escalofríos recorrer su espalda al recordar lo que le hizo

El joven estaba a punto de seguir su camino para saber más del mapa y el castillo hasta que…

_**Luna**_ \- ¡KIAAAA! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?! – se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación de Luna

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué sucede ahí dentro? – se preguntó preocupado al haber escuchado a Luna gritar

_**Luna**_ \- ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡No puedo morir…te..tengo que seguir con vida! ¡Debo seguir con vida! ¡Ellos me necesitan!– se escuchó del otro lado

_**Richar**_ \- ¡hay no! ¡Luna está en problema! – se dijo así mismo alarmado

El joven estaba a punto de hacer una entrada épica golpeando la puerta con su pierna, hasta que escucha otro sonido diferente proveniente del cuarto, el joven se extraña y coloca su oído en la puerta para poder escuchar mejor

_**Richar**_ – ese sonido, suena como… ¿una consola de videojuego? ¿¡WTF!? – se dijo así mismo

El joven estaba con la duda en su mente al haber escuchado eso, así que lentamente abre la puerta a los aposentos de Luna y solo mete su cabeza a través de ella.

* * *

**(Habitación de Luna)**

Cuando logra observar su interior, se da cuenta de lo que realmente estaba viendo era que Luna ¡realmente estaba jugando en una consola de videojuego!, el joven estaba muy sorprendido, él lograba observar que Luna jugaba a través de una consola, pero esta era diferente, era una que jamás allá visto en su vida. Debe ser Equestriana o algo así, ya que la pantalla era una especie de holograma que salía a través de ella

El joven se adentró a los aposentos de Luna y se dirigió hacia ella lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, se posiciono justamente detrás de Luna y observo mejor que era lo que estaba jugando, parecía una especie de video juego al que él jugaba en el pasado llamado "Power Ston 2" pero en este los personajes del videojuego eran todos ponis, ¿Cómo lo llamaría? ¿Poni Ston 2? WATCH?...el joven todavía no se creía que Luna tuviera ese aparato, y mucho menos que ella fuera Gamer

_**Luna**_ – ¡vamos! ¡VAMOS! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ganar?! – dijo moviendo el control de un lado a otro con su magia como si eso fuera a funcionar

_**Richar**_ – tienes que agarrar 3 piedras de poder, una vez hecho eso presiona el botón de transformación, luego ataca con todos los poderes que tengas transformado y al final usa el súper poder antes de perder la transformación – dijo dándole todas las indicativas a luna

_**Luna**_ \- ¡sí! ¡Creo que eso puede funcionar! – Dijo aun sin voltear y hacer las indicaciones que escucho - ¡JA! ¡SI! ¡GANE! – dijo alegremente lanzando el control al aire y escuchar el sonido de la consola decir "You Wins"

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Vez?, no era tan difícil ¿verdad? – dijo felizmente

_**Luna**_ \- ¡Sí! ¡Realmente te lo agrades…! – no termina la frase al darse cuenta de que había alguien más con ella y no se había percatado de su presencia

Luna rápidamente voltea su cabeza nerviosa y observa entre unas pocas sombras a alguien parado detrás de ella con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – hola – saludando con su mano

_**Luna**_ \- ¡KIAAAAAAAA! – grito del susto, lo cual hizo que el joven se tapara las orejas por el inmenso grito que dio ella, para luego ver como Luna empezaba a levitar casi todas las cosas que se encontraban en su habitación

El joven se percata de lo que Luna estaba haciendo y empieza a sudar frio al observa las cosas siendo levitada por Luna

_**Richar**_ – ho hou – dijo igual que el programa "buena suerte Charlie"

Todos los objetos empezaron a ser lanzados en dirección hacia el joven lo cual él empieza a esquivarlos uno por uno

_**Luna **_\- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERAAA! – dijo con los ojos cerrados y gritaba como si hubiera visto una rata o una cucaracha

_**Richar **_\- ¡Luna! *esquivando* ¡Tranquila! *esquivando* ¡soy yo! *esquivando* ¡Richar! *esquivando* - decía entrecortado esquivando todos los objetos que le lanzaba Luna hasta tirarse en el suelo

_**Luna **_\- ¿Richar? – Dijo abriendo un ojo para observarlo mejor y luego empezar a calmarse y dejar las cosas nuevamente en su sitio - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo con el ceño fruncido

_**Richar**_ \- *suspiro de alivio* qué bueno que te detuviste, por poco y casi me das – dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco el polvo

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abren dejando pasar unos cuantos guardias armados, lo cual luna y el joven los observan extrañados

_**Guardia#1 **_\- ¡Princesa Luna! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

_**Guardia#2 **_\- ¡oímos sus gritos!

_**Guardia#3 **_\- ¡y en seguida nos pusimos en marcha hasta su habitación!

_**Luna**_ – descuiden, todo está bien, solo un mal entendido, eso es todo – dijo seriamente – pueden retirarse soldados –dijo apuntando la puerta

Los guardias dieron un saludo militar y se retiraron del lugar, solamente quedaron Luna y el joven dentro de la habitación

_**Luna**_ – ahora, ¿en qué me quede? – Dijo observando al joven - ¡ha sí!... ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A ENTRAR EL LOS APOSENTOS DE TU PRINCESA SIN PERMISO! – dijo usando su voz real de Canterlot lo cual hizo que el joven se tapara los oídos de nuevo y su cabello se erizara hacia atrás

_**Richar**_ – perdón – destapándose los oídos y acomodando su cabello – no fue mi intención, pero creí que estabas en problemas y escuche unos sonidos raros y decidí entrar para ver que era – destapándose el oído con su meñique por el inmenso grito

_**Luna**_ – pues no debiste haberlo hecho, por al menos debiste haber tocado, me diste un buen susto ¿sabes? – dijo un tanto enojada

_**Richar**_ – perdón, pero es que con lo que escuche, me dio mucha curiosidad y decidí entrar… ¿no sabía que te gustaban los videojuegos? – dijo observando la consola de videojuego

_**Luna**_ – sí, es mi pasatiempo, esto es lo único que me mantiene distraída, para no estar tan aburrida en las noches – dijo apuntando la consola

_**Richar**_ \- ¿y acaso no se supone que en las noches tienes que estar protegiendo los sueños de todos los ponis para que no tengan pesadillas? – pregunto confundido

_**Luna**_ – de hecho sí, pero ya casi nadie tiene pesadillas desde que todo volvió a estar en armonía por aquí, y desde entonces no hago casi nada, solamente cuidar la noche jeje – dijo apenada sobándose la nuca

_**Richar**_ \- ¿y acaso no tienes que estar durmiendo en este momento?, que yo sepa tu eres nocturna y duermes en el día ¿o me equivoco? – levantando una ceja

_**Luna**_ – no, no te equivocas, realmente duermo en el día, pero unas que otras veces estoy despierta en el día, ¡además!, es difícil dormir una vez que empiezas a jugar con esta belleza- dijo agarrando la consola y abrazándola como si un peluche de felpa se tratara

Él quería seguir haciéndole más preguntas como: ¿de dónde saco ese aparato? ¿Desde cuándo lo tiene?...Richar creía que Equestria era un lugar menos avanzado en la tecnología, así que se puso a pensar en todo lo que ha visto en los capítulos y recordar si había visto tecnología como:

1) las lámparas que vio en la serie por todas partes

2) los candelabros

3) la máquina de coser de Rarity

4) la máquina para hacer Cidra de "Flim y Flam"

5) el equipo de sonido de Vinyl (DJPON3)

6) el yate que vio en Manehattan

7) el laboratorio de Twilight

8) el horno que usa en la cocina de Pinki pie

10) los carteles y anuncio con luces que estaban regados por todas partes en Manehattan

11) los edificios y los postes de luz

12) el ferrocarril impulsado por vapor

13) y también estaba seguro de haber visto un teléfono en el episodio "Rarity Takes Manehattan" cuando empieza a cantar su canción "Generosity" él observa a través de una ventana un teléfono de los viejos que se conectan a la pared, esos que tiene una rueda y debes girarla para marcar con los dedos, lo cual es raro ya que ellos no tienen dedos ¿?

Por lo tanto ahora sabe que Equestria no es un lugar tan fuera de la tecnología, solamente que la del mundo de Richar es más avanzada y la suya es más… ¿contaminante?

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) ¡JA! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tráguense eso Bronys que no sabían de la tecnología en Equestria! Sabía que Equestria no esta tan atrasada en la tecnología, me alegro de haber llegado hasta aquí, ¡Este lugar tiene todo lo que necesito y quiero! AJAJAJAJAJA, ¡SOY TAN FELIZ!... ¿me pregunto si algún día veré al Doctor Whooves y su tardis? ¡Quisiera ver su laboratorio! – decía muy feliz para sus adentros

El joven estaba haciendo gestos de felicidad y posturas extrañas mientras pensaba en todo eso, y Luna estaba hay parada con una gota en su cabeza tipo anime observando todo lo que estaba haciendo el joven con una cara ¡WTF!

_**Luna**_ – hee?, ¿Richar?, ¿Estás bien?, Sigo aquí ¿sabes? – dijo con una cara de "¿Qué le pasa a este?"

Richar sale du su mundo y entra a la realidad, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se le forma una gota tipo anime en su cabeza por la vergüenza que estaba pasando él mismo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡he! si, perdón, estaba…pensando en algo que no me esperaba jeje… ¿desde cuando eres Gamer Luna?

_**Luna**_ \- ¿ga…que? – pregunto confundida

_**Richar**_ – gamer…significa alguien al que le gusta muchos los videojuegos y es difícil zafarse de ellos una vez que empiezas jeje

_**Luna**_ – ha ya veo, pues, creo que lo era desde hace 1400 o 1500 años – dijo recordando

_**Richar**_ \- ¡WTF! ¡Tanto!... ¡Ahora si Luna! ¡Quién te dio ese aparato! – dijo apuntando la consola

_**Luna**_ – eso es algo que no puedo mencionar, me hicieron prometer que nunca lo mencionaría, ¡es por eso que no reviste haber entrado sin permiso! – dijo enojada

_**Richar**_ – ya, ya, perdón, pero en realidad me estas matando de curiosidad…oye ¿te apetece jugar un versus con el juego?

_**Luna**_ \- ¿Tu? ¿Jugar? Ajajajaja, si claro, llevo mucho tiempo jugando esto, te haría pedazos en tan solo unos segundos ajajajaja – se reía a carcajadas

_**Richar**_ \- ¿con que eso crees? Quien te acaba de dar consejos para poder pasar el nivel hace rato ¿he? – dijo en tono burlo

Luna para de reír y pone una cara seria

_**Luna**_ \- … ¡vas a caer! – decia agarrando el control y ofreciéndole otro a Richar

_**Richar**_ – Ja, eso lo veremos – dijo agarrando el control

Los dos se sentaron en un cojín cada quien y se pusieron a jugar, Richar apenas y entendía, ya que esa consola era diferente y nunca lo había visto y Luna tenía la ventaja, al final logro mantener el "control" y supo cómo usar, estando par a par, estaban tan concentrado en el juego que no se dieron cuenta que ya pasaron más de 5 horas jugando, hasta que un ruido provenientes del estómago de Richar los despertó

_**Richar**_ – (rugiéndole el estómago) – daaa, tengo hambre, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí? – siguiendo jugando y sobándose la pansa

_**Luna**_ – como unas cinco horas…wow el tiempo sí que vuela cuando te diviertes – digo bebiendo una malteada de fresa y unos cupcakes

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!...¡oye! ¡De donde sacaste eso! – dijo apuntando la malteada y los cupcakes

_**Luna**_ – siempre los tengo guardados en caso de emergencia – dándole una mordida al cupcake con los ojos cerrados

_**Richar**_ – no es justo, dame un poquito – decia apuntando un cupcake

_**Luna**_ \- no, son mías – dijo sacándole la lengua y guiñando un ojo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Luna! ¡No seas mala, dame aunque sea uno! – decía intentando agarrar un cupcake lo cual Luna los aparta con su magia

_**Luna**_ \- ¡ya te dije que no! – levantándose y apartándose de Richar con los cupcakes y la malteada

_**Richar**_ \- ¡vamos, no comas delante del pobre! ¡Dame uno! – dijo levantándose y seguir a Luna para toma un cupcake

_**Luna**_ \- ¡que no! – empezando a correr por la habitación con los cupcakes y la malteada

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Dame uno! – empezando a perseguirla por toda la habitación

_**Luna**_ \- ¡NO! – siguiendo corriendo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡LUNA! – aun persiguiéndola

El joven perseguía a Luna para poder arrebatarle un cupcake, mientras que Luna tenia los cupcakes elevados a una cierta distancia fuera del alcance del joven con la lengua afuera y los ojos cerrados burlándose de él, mientras que Richar estiraba sus manos intentando alcanzarla como un niño intentando alcanzar un tarro de galletas

_**Luna**_ – vamos, intenta alcanzarlos – mientras se reía

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Dame! – decía rápidamente intentando agarrar los cupcakes

Después de un rato tocan la puerta de la habitación de Luna

_**Soldado**_ – (tocando la puerta) - *tock* *tock* disculpe ¿se encuentra el joven Richar aquí? Le acaba de llegar un paquete

En ese momento Richar dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, para ver como un soldado tenía un paquete en su lomo

_**Richar**_ \- ¿un paquete para mí? – le pregunto al soldado

_**Soldado**_ – así es, incluso tiene escrito aquí su nombre lo cual indica que es para usted – dijo pasándole el paquete

El joven agarro el paquete, le dio las gracias al soldado, este le respondió con un saludo militar y se retiró, para después ver como el joven cerraba la puerta detrás suyo con su pie, entrando nuevamente a la habitación de luna

_**Luna**_ – ¿qué es eso? – viendo el paquete

_**Richar**_ – es un obvio que un paquete – dijo viendo el paquete – lo que me pregunto es ¿de quién es? y ¿Cómo supieron los guardias que yo estaba aquí?

_**Luna**_ – debe ser por los que vinieron y nos vieron hace un buen rato, pero dime ¿Quién lo envía? – pregunto observando el paquete que tenía el joven

_**Richar**_ – no lo sé, déjame ver – dijo agarrando la etiqueta – _Para: Richar el humano, De: Miss Rarity –_ leyó en la etiqueta - ¡ya termino con mi encargo! wow ¡Esta chica sí que es rápida!

_**Luna**_ – ¿y que contiene el paquete?

_**Richar**_ – es…para una cosa importante que tengo mañana

_**Luna**_ – pero de que se tra… - no termina la frase

_**Richar**_ \- ¡hu mira la hora! Lo siento Luna, pero debo…hacer algo importante, sin mencionar que necesito comer algo, ya tengo hambre y no quisiste darme un cupcake –dijo frotándose la pansa

_**Luna**_ – es me recuerda…ten –dijo pasándole unos cupcakes con su magia

_**Richar**_ – ¿no habías dicho que eran solo tuyo?

_**Luna**_ – sí, lo dije, solo quería bromear y hacerte una jugarreta un rato – dijo para después sacarle la lengua con un ojo cerrado

_**Richar**_ – que mala eres – dijo para después sacar una risilla y agarrar los cupcakes – gracias de todas formas, nos vemos después – dijo para luego salir

_**Luna**_ – hasta luego…y ven a verme si quieres que te vuelva a patear el trasero con los juegos jajajaja

_**Richar**_ – sigue soñando Luna jeje nos vemos– dijo para luego retirarse del lugar

_**Luna**_ – jeje, si claro – rodando los ojos - hasta luego – despidiéndose con su casco, pero luego le llega algo a la mente - ¡espera! ¡No me dijiste que hay en paque…! – No termina la frase ya que Richar cerró la puerta y se fue – aafff ¡eres un tramposo Richar! – dijo cruzándose de Cascos e inflando los cachetes

Mientras por los pasillo El joven se dirigió directo a su habitación con la ayuda del mapa que le dio Celestia, claro que primero decidió ir primero al comedor a comer algo, ya que esos cupcakes no eran suficiente para llenarlo, una vez que termino de comer esta vez sí se dirigió a su habitación con el paquete en la mano y el mapa en la otra

* * *

**(Habitacion De Richar En Canterlot)**

Richar se sentó en la cama y empezó a abrir el paquete, observo su contenido y lo saco. Vio que era una chaqueta blanca, con pantalón blanco, una camisa de color celeste, y una corbata tipo moño de color negro. En otras palabras, un Smokin completo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡esto esta genial!, ¡muchas gracias Rarity! – dijo mientras observaba el Smokin sosteniéndolo con sus manos

El vio de nuevo dentro de la caja y observo que también había una rosa roja con una pequeña tarjetica doblada. Richar saco la rosa y la tarjeta para luego observar que tenía algo escrito y lo empieza a leer

* * *

**(Lo Que Dice La Tarjeta)**

_Querido Richar. Aquí te mando el traje que me pediste, siempre es un placer ayudar a un amigo en especial si se trata de ropa y más si es sobre un evento o cualquier cosa importante en Canterlot jiji, y no te preocupes por pagarme, como ya dije es un placer ayudar. Debo decir que diseñar esto ha sido un gran reto para mí, lo cual me fascinó por supuesto, espero que realmente sea de tu gusto y talla, ya que estoy segura de que no querías alguna decoración como diamantes incrustados ¿o sí?, las medidas que te hice anteriormente las use para poder diseñar este magnífico traje. Espero que nos volvamos a ver una vez que termines con tu entrenamiento y pueda observarte por mí misma utilizando mi gran creación_

_**ATT**__: Tú más querida y generosa amiga. Miss Rarity_

_**PD**__: la Rosa que te envié, es para darle un toque más de glamur al Traje. También puedes usarla para otra cosa si lo deseas_

* * *

_**Richar**__ –_ jejeRarity_, _a pesar de que ya no representas el elemento de la generosidad, para mí siempre serás la pony más generosa del mundo – dijo con una sonrisa linda observando la tarjeta

El joven agarro el Smokin y camino directo al espejo, puso el Smokin frente a él, se observó él mismo como si lo tuviera puesto mientras se revisaba de un lado a otro, no necesitaba ponérselo para saber que el traje le quedaba a la perfección, con solo observarlo le era suficiente

_**Discord**_ – lindo traje, ¿Qué te lo dio? – apareciendo detrás del joven volteado de cabeza

_**Richar**_ – quien más va ser, Rarity ¿no es obvio? - siguiéndose observando en el espejo

_**Discord**_ – te refieres a esa unicornio blanca de crin y cola color morado bien arreglado y ondulado, cutie mark de tres diamantes azules y que es una gran diseñadora

_**Richar**_ – la misma

_**Discord**_ – no sé quién es – arregostándose en la cama

Se escucha el sonido de un "pato" proveniente del joven, y él voltea a mirar a Discord con una cara seria, lo cual observa que estaba en la cama jugando con una raqueta que tenía una cuerda amarrada en ella y en una pelota de goma, el joven solo gira los ojos para luego dirigirse al closet y guardar el Smokin en un perchero para luego cerrar el closet

_**Richar**_ – a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí Discord? Y ¿qué quieres? – observándolo con mala cara mientras Discord jugaba con su raqueta

_**Discord**_ – yo?, nada, ¿Qué no puedo pasar a visitar a mi humano favorito? – dijo convirtiéndose en abuela y agarrándole un cachete a Richar para luego apartarse y volver a la normalidad

_**Richar**_ – aja, si y yo me la creí – dijo cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué no mejor te vas por ahí hacer el caos? O yo que se – dijo caminando hacia la azotea para luego colocar sus manos en la barandilla y observar el horizonte

_**Discord**_ – eso sería genial – apareciendo frente a Richar montado en un columpio colgado de la nada mientras se balancea – pero sabes que no puedo hacer eso ¿verdad? – dijo apareciendo atrás de Richar y abrazándole la cabeza con su mano de águila

_**Richar**_ – lo cual es bueno – apartándolo de él – así no destruirás este mundo de armonía, aunque, de todas formas el lugar está en peligro, así que es casi lo mismo – dijo para luego entrar de nuevo a la habitación

_**Discord**_ – al menos tu estas entrenando para que el lugar siga en armonía ¿no es asi monito? – convirtiéndose en tapete frente a richar, lo cual él con una sonrisa lo ve para luego pasar encima de el con sus pies una y otra vez - ¡oye! – Volviendo a la normalidad – ten más cuidado no soy un tapete – dijo como si no se hubiera convertido en uno

_**Richar**_ – eso no tiene ¡ningún sentido! Sobre todo que ¡SI! te convertiste en uno – poniendo una cara de "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

_**Discord**_ – si, pero ¿desde cuándo las cosas tiene sentido? – decia arregostado en el aire con las manos en su cabeza y los ojos cerrados

_**Richar**_ – daaafff a veces no sé si podre seguir soportando esto – dijo colocando su mano en la cara mientras intentaba no frustrarse

_**Discord**_ – ajajajajajajajajaja

_**Richar**_ – *suspiro* como sea…de todas formas te agradezco de que me hayas devuelto el espejo en el que te metiste y derretiste después

_**Discord**_ – no hay de que - decía con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ \- ¿pero era necesario que te pasaras de verga? – apuntando al espejo

En el espejo tenía varios y locos adornos de Discord, como: su figura, guantes de hule, banderines y anuncios que decían "te amo Discord" "eres mi ídolo" "soy tu fan N#1" "quiero ser igual a ti cuando crezca"

_**Discord**_ \- ¿Qué tienes? Yo lo veo como una gran obra de arte – dijo acariciando el espejo

_**Richar**_ – sé que dije que me podías hacer "unas cuantas" bromas, pero ¿podrías hacerla de una forma en la que me saque tanto de quicio? – dijo levantando una ceja con los brazos cruzados

_**Discord**_ – ho vamos, no esta tan mal

_**Richar**_ – Discooooord – dijo en tono de regaño con los brazos cruzados

_**Discord**_ – bien, bien, tu ganas – dijo de mala gana para después dar un chasquido y hacer que el espejo fuera normal

_**Richar**_ – gracias…ahora si me disculpas, necito dormir, de alguna forma me siento cansado, necesito sentirme fresco para mañana y quiero tomar una laaaaaarga siesta – dijo para luego bostezar y dirigirse a la cama como los ojos cerrados como si fuera un zombi para tirarse en ella, pero justo cuando se arregosto, sintió que la cama estaba muy dura y demasiado fría, lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara - ¡WAJOOOOOOO! ¡QUE FRIO! – dijo agarrando su mejilla que estaba azul de congelado, observa la cama y ve que ahora era un gran cubo de hielo - ¡DISCORD! –

_**Discord**_ – ajajajajajajaja, es que, ajajajajajaja, como dijiste ajajajajajaja, que "necesitas estar fresco" ajajajajajaja , no pude evitar hacer esta broma ajajajajajaja – se reía completamente a carcajadas y se agarraba el estómago de tanto reír que hasta las lágrimas se le salían

El joven apretaba los dientes para poder mantener su enojo, y contaba hasta diez para poder calmarse, una vez contado suspiro y se relajo

_**Richar **_– bien, bien, ¿ya terminaste con tu juego? – cruzándose de brazos

_**Discord **_\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Aun no termino ajajajajajajajajajajajaja – golpeando y pataleando el suelo con sus patas delanteras y traseras mientras se reía – ajajajaja…ya – limpiándose las lágrimas de risa – listo, termine

_**Richar **_– bien, ahora, ¿puedes por el amor a Celestia devolverme la cama? Y ¡dejarme tranquilo por hoy!

_**Discord **_– ya, ya, ajajaja al menos ya me divertí – dijo para después chasquear los dedos y devolver la cama a su estado normal – nos vemos después – dijo para después desaparecer de la habitación

Richar solo suspiro y negó con su cabeza para luego arregostarse en la cama y entrar al mundo de los sueños

* * *

**(Al Día Siguiente) (Punto De Vista Richar)**

No hice mucho que se diga, solo lo de siempre, dormir, comer, entrenar, jugar con Luna en esa consola extraña. En este momento me encuentro jugando con Luna, Logre adaptarme al control y ahora puedo ganarle a Luna sin esfuerzo… ¡Ja nunca te metas con un gamer Luna jejeje…bueno aunque ella todavía sigue siendo buena en eso, por lo tanto se puede decir que todavía tiene más ventaja…aun me sigo preguntando ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado? No importa, tarde o temprano recibiré la respuesta…eso espero? Y descubra toda la verdad sobre mí y este mundo, solo necesito paciencia. Dure varias horas jugando con ella. Realmente jugar puede volverse un vicio y muy difícil apartarte del juego ¿no lo creen?, esta vez lleve algunos bocadillos que me dieron en la cocina real, no quería que Luna me volviera a Trollear con sus bocadillos

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y mi Cita con Rose Star estaba a punto de empezar, eran como cuatro y media de la tarde. Y se supone que tenía que estar presente antes de las seis de la tarde

_**Richar**_ – muy bien ya casi es hora – dije levantándome del cojín

_**Luna**_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? Pero si ya casi estamos en la fase final – colocando ojos de cachorrito

_**Richar**_ – hay Luna, no hagas eso, sabes que me es difícil tratar de resistirme a una cara así, sobre todo si se trata de un pony o algo tierno – tratando de desviar la cara

_**Luna**_ – vamos, sigamos, no me he divertido tanto desde hace mucho

_**Richar**_ –enserio Luna, me gustaría quedarme a jugar más tiempo, pero tengo otro compromiso y no puedo romperla, ¿qué clase de hombre seria si falto a mi promesas he?

_**Luna**_ – está bien, lo entiendo – bajando un poco la cabeza decepcionada

_**Richar**_ – venga Luna, no te pongas así, sabes que podemos jugar en otra ocasión o cuando tenga tiempo, no siempre la vida es como uno quiere ¿verdad?, te juro que algún otro momento jugaremos ¿vale? – dije levantándole el mentón con mi dedo índice mientras le regalaba una sonrisa amigable

_**Luna**_ – de acuerdo – también decía con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – bien princesa, con su permiso, me retiro – dije para después dirigirse a la puerta, pero en ese momento se detiene antes de llegar – una cosa más princesa – volteándome y mirándola - ¿crees que por hoy puedas hacer la noche más hermosa de lo que siempre haces mi princesa?

_**Luna**_ – hay no digas eso que esas cosas que me avergüenza – abochornándose y agarrando sus mejillas ruborizada

_**Richar**_ \- ¿y por qué no decirlo si es la verdad princesa? – dijo con una sonrisa dulce

_**Luna**_ – ho basta enserio - dijo agarrando con su casco una mejilla y advirtiendo con la otra

_**Richar**_ – jejeje vale, pero ¿puedes hacerlo? – le pregunte

_**Luna**_ – pues claro que puedo, no por nada soy la princesa de la noche, pero ¿para que la quieres? –pregunto curiosa

_**Richar**_ – bueno pues…jeje, es difícil decirlo – dije juntando mis dedos una y otra vez

_**Luna**_ – venga, dímelo, no le diré a nadie

_**Richar**_ – pueeeeeeeeeeees – desviando la mirada

_**Luna**_ – vamos, ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!

_**Richar**_ \- *suspiro* de acuerdo…resulta que tengo una cita – dijo volteando la cara apenado

_**Luna**_ – vez, no fue tan difícil °°° ¿¡UNA CITA!? – pregunto eso ultimo sorprendida

_**Richar**_ – pues si – asintiendo con su cabeza - ¿recuerdas el paquete que me enviaron ayer?, resulta que adentro estaba mi traje para poder estar más presentable ante la cita – dije sobándome la nuca

_**Luna**_ – ya veo – dijo con una sonrisa forzada - ¿y quién es la afortunada? – dijo pícaramente

_**Richar**_ – no te hagas la idea Luna, solo es una cita de amigos eso es todo – cruzándose de brazos – y es Rose Star

_**Luna**_ \- ¿Rose Star? Rose, Rose, Rose – decía colocando su casco en su hocico intentado recordar de quien era el nombre mirando el techo

_**Richar**_ – la pony rosada oscura, de crin y cola rubia…en otras palabras una de las sirvientas – respondió girando los ojos

_**Luna**_ \- ¡ha! Si ya me acorde °°° ¿¡TENDRAS UNA CITA CON UNA SIRVIENTA!? – pregunto aún más confundida

_**Richar**_ – si Luna, con una sirvienta ¿acaso tiene algo de malo?

_**Luna**_ – pues, no, en realidad no tiene nada de malo – dijo cruzándose de patas con el ceño fruncido

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué sucede Luna? Más bien pareciera que no te gustara lo que voy hacer o más bien pareciera que estuvieras celosa

_**Luna**_ \- ¡Celosa!, ¡¿Yo?! ¡No, que va, como crees! ¡De hecho estoy muy feliz de que tenga una cita!, ¡mira, vez! JAJAJAJA – se reía forzadamente

_**Richar**_ – okeeeeey? – formándose una gota tipo anime en su cabeza - entonces ¿crees que me puedas hacer ese favor?

_**Luna**_ \- ¡Jum! Está bien, como quieras – respondió de mala gana

_**Richar**_ – amm gracias? – Dijo un tanto confundido por la actitud de Luna – bueno ahora sí, nos vemos Luna – dijo para luego abrir, salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él - eso fue extraño – dijo rascándose la cabeza, para luego sacar el mapa de su bolsillo y dirigirse a su habitación

* * *

**(Habitación de Richar En Canterlot)**

Me encontraba en mi habitación arreglándome para la cita, ya me había dado un baño y tenía puesto mi Smokin blanco que me diseño Rarity, con la camisa Celeste debajo de ella, agarre un poco de gel para el cabello y me lo aplique para que no estuviera tan puntiagudo ni suelto. Excepto las puntas de mi cabello que llegaban a mis hombros y las de mi frente, agarre la flor y me la coloque en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta blanca que se encontraba en mi pecho izquierdo, me observe a al espejo y ya me sentía totalmente preparado para la cita **(N.A pueden observar la imagen de Richar con el Smokin en el Link que deje en mi perfil)**

_**Richar**_ – Listo – observándome en el espejo para luego mirar el reloj que estaba pegado en una pared alado del espejo y ver que ya eran la 5:30 de la tarde, tenía que estar afuera esperando a Rose Star antes de las seis – bueno es hora de que me valla, pero antes – observa para todos lados - ¡Discord! ¡¿Estas hay?! – siguiendo observando sus alrededores

En ese instante Discord aparece de un flash frente a Richar

_**Discord**_ \- ¿me llamaste?...wow, pero que galán – observando al joven con el traje – sería una lástima que alguien lo arruinara ¿no lo crees? – dijo haciendo aparece un balde de agua encima de mí, lo cual observo

_**Richar**_ – tú me lanzas esa cosa ¡y veras como arranco todas las partes de tu cuerpo! ¡las enviare por correo a todas las direcciones de equestria! ¡PARA QUE HACI NO TE PUEDAS ARMAR DE NUEVO! – dije eso un último enojado, con los ojos en blanco, una marca de enojo en mi cabeza y el fondo de fuego mientras mi cabello se movía a voluntad propia

_**Discord**_ – oye, se supone que la parte del trato era que no te enojarías

_**Richar**_ – lo sé, ¡pero te juro que si algo me pasa, te llevare conmigo a la tumba! – decía aun enojado

_**Discord**_ – huy…veo que hablas enserio – dijo con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza para luego dar un chasquido y hacer desaparecer el balde de agua – ya descuida ya la quite – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

_**Richar**_ – como sea – volviendo a la normalidad y acomodándose la corbata tipo moño – te llame es para que hoy no estés con tus jugarretas y bromas esta noche, no quiero pasarla mal por tu culpa

_**Discord**_ \- ¿yo?, no que va, ni siquiera tenía planeado nada para arruinar tu cita con esa pony

_**Richar**_ \- ¿de veras?

_**Discord**_ – te lo juro por el buen Draconicus reformado que soy – dijo haciendo aparecer una aureola en su cabeza mientras imitaba a un ángel

En ese momento detrás de la espalda de Discord se le cae un pedazo de papel enrollado, lo cual termina revotando hasta los pies de Richar

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué es esto? – Recogiendo el papel del suelo y desenrollándolo para ver su contenido – _pasos para jugarle bromas a la cita de Richar_ – es lo que leyó y decía el papel

Yo baje la el papel de mi rostro y mire a Discord con mala cara, el solo estaba silbando mientras se balanceaba adelante y hacia atrás con las manos en su espalda, yo saque los guantes de alquimia que tenía dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, me los puse, agarre el papel, lo enrolle en una bolita, lo lance por la ventana, di un chasquido apuntando al papel que estaba en caída libre y lo hice explotar en mil pedazos, mire a Discord con los ojos en blanco de furia y él me miraba con miedo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡así es como quedaras! – Apuntando al papel explotado por la ventana - ¡si interrumpes las cita con tus bromitas! ¡¿Oíste?! – dije apretando mi puño frente a mi cara

_**Discord**_ – vale, vale, de acuerdo – colocando sus manos frente a mí para tranquilizarme – te juro que no hare ninguna broma para interrumpir su cita – dijo con cara de fastidio ya que frustre sus planes

_**Richar**_ – más te vale – quitándome los guantes y guardándomelos en los bolsillos por seguridad

_**Discord**_ – pero eso no implica que no te haga algunas pequeñas bromitas otro día – dijo sacándome la lengua

_**Richar**_ – recuerda que son unas cuantas, y después no podrás hacerme más…porque si continúas… pues – sacando un poco los guantes del bolsillo y mostrando una sonrisa de psicópata observando a Discord

El Draconicus me observo nerviosamente mientras tragaba saliva, el hecho de que sea un dios no implica que no pueda sentir dolor

_**Discord**_ \- ¡hu! ¡Mira la hora!, ¡se está siendo tarde!, ¡tú ya deberías estar esperando tu cita haya afuera y yo!…debo estar en otro lugar chaito – dijo para después desaparecer

_**Richar**_ – Hum, payaso del caos – girando los ojos - pero en algo si tiene razón, debo apresurarme, ya casi son las seis – observando el reloj que estaba apuntando las 5:40 de la tarde

Me dirigi directo a la puerta de mi habitación y justamente cuando la abro me encuentro con Celestia y Luna lo cual hace que sobresalte hacia atrás

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Daaa! ¡Que hacen aquí!, creí que estarían en su habitación – dije para luego observar a Luna - ¡Luna, me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie sobre mi cita con Rose!

_**Luna**_ – am, no lo dije…de hecho acabas de decirlo tú mismo. Nosotras solo pasábamos por aquí hasta que abriste la puerta – dijo para después yo observar como Celestia me miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa traviesa

_**Richar**_ \- °°° soy el rey de los idiotas – tapándose la cara con su mano

_**Celestia**_ – jiji, ¿por eso estas tan vestido tan galán?, no esperabas que tuvieras una cita

_**Richar**_ – jeje, si realmente quería salir desprevenido, pero como que ya no se podrá. Así que si me disculpan princesas, debo apresurarme que se me está haciendo tarde

_**Celestia**_ – está bien joven Richar, tienes mi permiso. Pero déjame advertirte que últimamente hay unos bandidos acechando por las calles de Canterlot que han estado dando problemas, te sugiero que tengas la mayor precaución

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿Qué!? ¿Enserio? – en eso veo que ella asiente con la cabeza – pero ¿Por qué no han hecho nada para solucionarlo?

_**Celestia**_ – lo hemos hecho, pero estos bandidos son muy agiles y veloces, de alguna forma logran su cometido de vandalismo para luego desaparecer antes de que llegue los guardia, no hemos podido ni siquiera arrestar a uno de ellos

_**Richar**_ \- ¿y porque no me avisaron de esto antes? Sabes que podía haber ayudado ¿no?

_**Celestia**_ – tú todavía estabas en entrenamiento, no hubieras servido de mucho de tu ayuda, pero creo que ya tienes las habilidades necesaria para ayudar, no sabemos si poseen armas o algo para defenderse, solo te pido que tengas cuidado y si encuentras a uno de ellos, has lo posible para retenerlo o por al menos hacer algo para que no escape antes de que llegue la guardia

_**Richar**_ – de acuerdo princesa Celestia, tiene mi palabra de que si encuentro a uno de ellos, hare lo posible para que no escape – dije colocando mi puño en mi pecho en señal de juramento

_**Celestia**_ – bien joven Richar, ve con cuidado…¡ho! Antes de que se me olvide, ten – dijo para después meter su hocico en su gran melena de forma aurora boreal y sacar una bolsita marrón para después entregármela

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué es esto? – agarrando y observando la bolsita

_**Celestia**_ – dentro de esa bolsa hay unos 700 bits, ¿dijiste que tenías una cita no?, pues estoy segura de que esto te ayudara, y también estoy segura de que no tenías ningún bit para esta ocasión ¿verdad?

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Cielos! ¡Es verdad! Que despistado soy, ya me hubiera imaginado haber salido a una cita sin dinero. De solo pensar que mi acompañante hubiera pagado todo lo que hacíamos. ¡Santo Dios! La peor vergüenza para un hombre – agarrándome la frente - realmente te lo agradezco mucho Celestia, es muy amable de tu parte, no quisiera imaginar que hubiera pasado si no me ayudas con esto – dije sacando la lengua apenado

_**Celestia**_ – jiji hay Richar, tu siempre tan despistado

_**Richar**_ – oye, que siempre me pierda en el castillo no significa que siempre sea despistado, además, ya me diste un mapa y con eso ya me puedo ubicar fácilmente

_**Celestia**_ – no me refería a eso – dijo para después voltearse y seguir su camino

_**Richar**_ – hee? ¿A qué se refiere entonces? – le pregunte a Luna

_**Luna**_ – que tengas suerte con tu cita Richar, si me disculpas me retiro, debo elevar la Luna – fue lo que me dijo para después voltearse y seguir a Celestia

_**Richar**_ \- ¡espera ni siquiera respondiste mi…! – Ya se habían ido - ¿pregunta?...estas chicas cada vez son más misteriosas - rascándome la mejilla con mi dedo índice para luego ver un reloj pegado a la pared y ver que marcaban las cinco y cincuenta y ocho - ¡mierda llego tarde! ¡Mejor me pregunto estas cosas para después!– dije para después salir corriendo y dirigirme a las afueras del castillo

* * *

**(Afueras Del Castillo De Canterlot) (Narración Tercera persona)**

El joven llego a la salida del castillo gracias al mapa. Amenos eso no olvido. Salio del lugar y Reviso para todos lados a ver si encontraba alguna señal de Rose Star

Richar – jumm? Qué raro? ¿No se supone que era antes de las seis que teníamos que estar aquí?...bueno no importa, según tengo entendido, el hombre tiene que llegar primer antes que la dama ¿o me equivoco?. La verdad no sé, es mi primera sita

El joven se puso de arregosto su espalda en un árbol cercano y se dispuso a esperar a Rose Star. Pasaron como 20 minutos y el día ya había dado paso a la noche, eran más o menos como 6:30 de la tarde y el joven todavía estaba esperando

**_Richar_** \- ¿Por qué tardara tanto? ¿Acaso se le habrá olvidado? O ¿acaso decidió no venir y decidió cancelar la cit..?

**_¿?_** \- ¡RICHAR! – logro oír como lo llamaban

Richar voltio la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y logro observar como Rose Star estaba galopando directo hacia el

**_Rose_** **_Star_** – hola Richar, perdón por la tardanza, tenía problemas con ponerme mi vestido

**_Richar_** – descuida, se por lo que pasas, las mujeres de mi mundo también duran un poco en arreglarse y a veces pueden tardar para verse mas…amm ¿presentables? Jeje – dijo con una sonrisa

Richar observo mejor a Rose Star y vio que ella estaba usando un lindo vestido de color rosa más claro que su pelaje, con un lindo collar de tela color rosa con un corazón rojo incrustado en su pecho, un lindo moño rosado que estaba atado a su cabello (como el de Applebloom) y unas zapatillas doradas colocadas en su cascos delanteron **(N.A pueden verla en el Link que deje en mi perfil)**

**_Richar_** \- ¡wow! Rose, te vez…muy linda – observándolo con una cara de "Nod Bad" (no está mal)

**_Rose_** **_Star_** \- ¡Gracias! – dando un giro para que la observara mejor – tu también te vez muy guapo – dijo sonriendo mientras observaba al joven

**_Richar_** – jeje muchas gracias Rose – regalándole una sonrisa – bueno madan, su cita esta aquí listo para partir ¿desea que empecemos ya mientras la noche es joven? – dijo dando una reverencia como todo un caballero

**_Rose_** **_Star_** – con todo gusto mi apuesto caballero

Richar ofreció su brazo y Rose con una sonrisa se levantó con sus dos patas traseras y se aferró al brazo de Richar, los dos empezaron a caminar para empezar su cita

**_Richar_** \- ¿estas seguras que estas cómoda caminando así? – dijo mientras observa a Rose Star aferrada a su brazo mientras ella caminaba en dos patas

**_Rose_** **_Star_** – si, así estoy bien, nosotros los ponis también podemos caminar en dos patas pero solamente si estamos aferrado a algo…sin mencionar que me siento más cómoda estando así – dijo lo último ruborizándose colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Richar

**_Richar_** – jeje, vale, entonces no hay problema

**_Rose_** **_Star_** – la noche está más hermosa que antes – observando el cielo con una gran cantidad de estrellas que iluminaban todo el panorama - ¿no lo crees? – observando al joven

**_Richar_** – si – asintiendo con su cabeza – realmente está muy hermosa – observando la gran cantidad de estrellas que iluminaban el lugar – (en su mente) – realmente te lo agradezco Luna – dijo para sus adentros

**Narrador**: Richar y Rose Star empezaron con su cita, ¿Quiénes serán esos bandidos que menciono Celestia? ¿Por qué hacen alborotos por la calles de Canterlot? ¿Realmente Discord cumplirá su promesa de no arruinar la cita? O ¿acaso los Bandidos lo aran primero? Solo esperemos que todo salga bien. Averígüenlo en próximo capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#

* * *

**espero sus Review OwO**


	12. ¿Una Cita Buena o Mala? Parte 1

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos - Fanfic

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

**(Ciudad De Canterlot). (Narración Tercera Persona).**

Richar y Rose Star se encontraban caminando por la calles de Canterlot. Al joven le daba algo de gracia y ternura ver como Rose Star estaba apegado a él sosteniéndose con su brazo derecho, le había dicho unas que otras veces si deseaba caminar normal como ella siempre lo hace, pero ella siempre le decía que estaba bien y que se sentía muy cómoda. Al joven no le molestaba, si ella se sentía cómoda entonces no era problema para él. No había muchos ponys que se diga rondando por las calles, solo unos que otros pasando por ahí, algunos observaban al joven con una cara de extraño y otros con superioridad ya que el joven nunca salió del castillo y era la primera vez que se presentaba en público por las Ciudad de Canterlot, pero al joven no le importaba mucho.

_**Richar.**_ – y dime Rose ¿A dónde deseas ir en esta cita? – le pregunto mientras caminaba.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – umm, ¿te parece si vamos al cine? – respondió aferrada a su brazo aun caminando en dos patas.

_**Richar.**_ – si la dama lo desea, por mi está bien. – dijo con los ojos cerrados y dándole una sonrisa.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – jijiji. – saco una risilla también con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras el joven y la pony se dirigían al cine, alguien se encontraba oculto detrás de un árbol, debido a la sombra que emanaba a través del árbol y la noche, no se podía ver bien su aspecto, pero por lo que se podía observar era que este tenía la apariencia de un humano, una larga cabellera, una especie de cuerno saliendo de su cabeza algo doblado, algo que salía de su espalda pero más abajo entre su cintura como si de una cola larga se tratara y un circulo morado que brillaba a través de las sombras justamente donde debería estar su ojo.

_**¿? - **_jejejeje, ¿con que ese es Richar?, veo que el abuelo tenía razón en cuanto a lo familiar- contemplando a Richar desde las sombras - sería demasiado fácil hacer el encargo, además, es la primera vez que vengo a esta dimensión...- una sonrisa macabra de dientes afilados se dibujó en su rostros mientras un sonido escalofriante se escuchaba en el aire - creo que me divertiré un poco antes - dicho eso desaparece entre las sombras con una flama verde que lo cubre por completo.

* * *

**(Cine). (Punto De Vista Richar).**

Habíamos llegado al cine de Canterlot, en estos momentos nos detuvimos haber los anuncios de las películas que pasaban.

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué deseas ver? – le pregunte a Rose Star.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿te parece bien esta? – dio apuntando a un cartel que decía "Titanic, amor el en mar"

Cuando vi y leí el cartel me quede con cara de "¿Watch?" realmente no me esperaba que esa película se encontrara hay y mucho menos en este mundo, pero quien soy yo para juzgar, aquí han pasado muchas cosas raras, incluyendo a Lugia que apareció en la isla primaveral.

_**Richar.**_ – de acuerdo si eso lo que deseas, espera aquí, iré a comprar las entradas. – dije para después ir a la taquilla .

Cuando pedí las entradas en pony de la taquilla parecía estar algo nervioso, debe de ser porque era la primera vez que veía mi especie, le había dicho que no tuviera miedo y que solo quería las entradas, el pony se calmó y me entrego las entradas con amabilidad lo cual me costaron 50 bits en total. De ahí me fui directo con Rose con las entradas y pedimos algunos bocadillos como palomitas, bebidas, golosinas, etc. Y claro como el hombre de la cita, lo cual era era yo, tenía que pagarlo, no podía permitir que ella lo hiciera.

Cuando entramos a la sala del cine, la película apenas y estaba comenzando. Los ponys que se encontraban en la sala, como siempre posaron su mirada en mí y me observaban con diferentes caras como, superioridad, miedo, raro, curioso, etc. Y más porque me venía acompañado con Rose Star lo cual ella parecía estar muy feliz. Las miradas de todos me ponían algo nervioso, pero hacia lo posible para no prestarle atención e ignorarlas, nos ubicamos en casi las últimas sillas en la parte de arriba, los ponys dejaron de prestarme atención y se pusieron a ver la pantalla del cine.

Habían pasado como 30 minutos desde que la película empezó.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – no te parece romántica esta película. – aferrándose a mi brazo. – he ¿Richar? – dijo observándome..

_**Richar.**_ – hee, si, jeje, es muy…romántica y…linda. – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa para después agarrar un poco de palomitas y seguir viendo la película.

_**Rose Star **_– (en su mente). – es mi oportunidad, necesito aprovechar.

Rose Star lo observaba con sus lindos ojos celestes, lentamente ella estaba empezándose a acercar la boca de Richar mientras cerraba los ojos, en esto el joven la mira de reojo y se da cuenta, en eso él se sorprende por lo que está a punto de hacer Rose, así que agarra unas golosinas y se las coloca frente a ella, en esto ella abre los ojos y mira los dulces confundida.

_**Richar**_ \- ¿quieres una golosina? Jeje. – dijo un poco nervioso con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza.

_**Rose Star**_ – ¿he? am, gracias. – agarrando la golosina.

Después de eso solo proseguí a seguir viendo la película mientras que Rose Star solo soltó un pequeño suspiro de decepción para después seguir viendo la pantalla, yo mientras también hacia lo mismo agarre mi bebida para tomar algo, justamente cuando meto el sorbete de la bebida en mi boca siento que este era demasiado gruesa y ovalada, cuando lo saco de mi boca y observo el porqué, me sorprendo, me apeno y se me encojen las pupilas al ver lo que tenía en mi mano…no era mi bebida… ¡ERA UN CONSOLADOR!

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡¿PERO QUE RA…!? – me tape la boca ya que los ponis me dieron un "SHIIII" para que me callara.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¿Qué sucede Richar? ¿Por qué de repente gritas?

_**Richar.**_ – (escondiendo el consolador detrás de mi espalda). - ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡No es nada! Jeje. – decía muy nervioso.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¿Qué tienes hay atrás? – dijo tratando de ver que tenía oculto.

_**Richar.**_ – nada, enserio. – ocultando más la evidencia.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – vamos, no me engañes, déjame ver, ¡¿acaso es una sorpresa para mí?! – pregunto un tanto alegre.

_**Richar.**_ – jeje em yo…sí, claro una…sorpresa – dije más nerviosos – (en su mente) - ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUE DIJISTE ESO?!

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¡Enserio! ¡Qué bien! ¡Déjame ver! – metiendo sus cascos por mi espalda para sacar la "sorpresa".

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡no Rose, espera yo..! – no termino la frase ya que ella agarro y vio la sorpresa.

Rose estaba rojísima de vergüenza al ver el consolador frente a ella sosteniéndola con sus patas, incluyendo yo estaba rojo de vergüenza y sudando por los nervios.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – amm, Richar? ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto sin dejar de ver el consolador con ese sonrojo al máximo.

_**Richar.**_ – amm, no tengo idea. – dije para luego agarrar el consolador y lanzarlo lejos de ahí.

El consolador cayo en la cabeza de un pony macho para luego caer en sus patas y se impresiona al ver lo que tenía en sus cascos, una yegua que estaba alado de él pony observo lo que tenía en sus patas con impresión para luego fruncir el ceño y darle un cascaso en la mejilla para luego retirarse del lugar mientras decía "¡jum!" con la cabeza en alto.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – Richar, ¿no me digas que eso era mi sorpresa? – dijo impresionada y muy apenada.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡no Rose! Como crees. – dije muy nervioso y sudando frio.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¿y entonces porque tenías eso escondido?

_**Richar.**_ – si te soy sincero, ni yo sé de donde salió eso jeje. – dije muy nervioso y apenado.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ –amm, ¿sabes qué? Mejor hagamos como que no vi nada y seguimos viendo la película ¿te parece?

_**Richar.**_ – he ¡SI! Estoy de acuerdo con eso. – dije dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rose y yo hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado y seguimos viendo la película, una vez que concluyo, salimos del lugar para dirigirnos a otro sitio.

* * *

**(Parque De Canterlot).**

Esta vez el joven y la pony fueron hacia un parque muy hermoso con flores, banquillos y arboles a su alrededores, caminamos hacia una pequeña colina donde había un árbol solitario, ese lugar parecía un buen sitio para poder arregostarse y relajarse lo cual hicimos una vez que llegamos.

_**Rose Star. **_– la noche es tan linda, más de lo normal. – dijo arregostada boca arriba observando el cielo nocturno lleno de millones de estrellas que parecían un "cielo estrellado".

_**Richar. **_– siii, realmente Luna se lució esta vez jeje. – dijo también arregostado boca arriba observando el cielo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

_**Rose Star. **_– oye Richar. – colocándose boca abajo. - ¿crees que me puedas contar más sobre ti? – le pregunto al joven.

_**Richar. **_– jeje, vale…haber por donde empiezo ummm. Bueno, resulta que soy alguien que le gusta el ambiente primaveral y hermoso, me considero una persona bondadosa, aunque a veces puede que saque mi lado agresivo cuando me hacen enojar jeje, me gusta la música de casi todo género, bailar, los animales, ayudar, cantar y tocar instrumentos.

_**Rose Star. **_\- ¡¿sabes tocar?! – pregunto animada.

_**Richar. **_– pues si jeje, se tocar uno que otros instrumento como la guitarra acústica, guitarra eléctrica, la ocarina, el piano y un poquito el violín, pero me destaco más en el piano y la guitarra acústica. – dijo con una sonrisa aun observando el cielo.

_**Rose Star. **_\- ¡wow! ¿Tantos instrumentos? ¿Cómo es que aprendiste a tocar todo eso?

_**Richar.**_ – veras, cuando estaba en mi mundo yo vivía de lujo y casi todo lo hacían por mí, como si fuera de la realeza pero sin serlo, mi madre siempre quería que me hiciera algo productivo en mi vida, ya que la mayoría de las veces me la pasaba en la casa sin hacer nada y solo flojear. Ella me metió en curso para practicar un instrumento, cuando empecé yo me aburría mucho y quería dejarlo, cuando terminaba el curso o simplemente lo dejaba, mi madre me metía en uno nuevo y así sucesivamente, hasta que aprendí con varias. Abecés siento que mi madre es un poco terca y fastidiosa.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – no deberías decir esas cosas sobre tu madre Richar. – dijo mirándolo con una cara seria.

_**Richar.**_ – jeje, si lo sé, pero ¿Qué te puedo decir?, así son las madres, siempre quieren lo mejor para nosotros aunque nosotros no queramos. – dijo con una sonrisa.

_**Rose Star.**_ – si tienes razón. – decía también con una sonrisa. – aunque también me impresiona que puedas tocar tantos instrumentos.

_**Richar.**_ – ajajaja, si yo te impresiono deberías ver a una amiga llamada Pinkie pie, esa pony puede tocar más ¡10 Instrumentos! al mismo tiempo.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¡WOW! ¡¿Enserio!? – Ella solo observa como el joven solo asintió con la cabeza. - ¿y cómo logra hacer todo eso?

_**Richar.**_ – créeme que ni yo lo sé, mis amigas y yo solo le decimos "solo es Pinkie pie siendo Pinkie pie" ya que ella puede hacer cosas que no sabemos cómo lo hace. Es como desafiar a la lógica y ella lo logra sin esfuerzo, y como ya te dije, no sabemos cómo lo hace.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – valla, esa chica sí que es algo.. ¿interesante?

_**Richar.**_ – jeje, si lo se…bueno ya te conté sobre mí, ahora cuéntame algo sobre ti

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – pues no tengo mucho que contar, lo que te puedo decir es que, me gusta cantar, los animales, las flores y los dulces. Mi pasatiempo es estar limpiando en el castillo, lo cual es mi talento especial así como lo indica mi Cutie Marck. – dijo señalando su costado donde está su Cutie Marck. – y estar con mis amigas Sheila, Flower Cloud y Red Glow.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿te refieres a las otras sirvientas del castillo?

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – si, ellas, ¿no te las había presentado?

_**Richar.**_ – noup, recuerda que eres la única además de las princesas, el capitán, algunos soldados y mis amigas que yo conozco.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – huu ya veo, ¡bueno, no importa! ¡Cuando tenga tiempo te presentare a mis amigas! – dijo con una sonrisa.

_**Richar.**_ – jeje eso me alegraría Rose. – dijo con una sonrisa también.

_**Rose Star.**_ – bueno continuando. A veces puedo ser tímida, no me gusta hablar mucho que se diga solo unas que otras veces, no sé porque, simplemente soy así. – dijo eso ultimo un poco deprimida.

_**Richar.**_ – jajajajajaja.

_**Rose Star.**_ – no te rías. – tapándose la cara con sus cascos apenada.

_**Richar.**_ – jeje, no me rio por eso Rose, es solo que me recuerdas a otra amiga, pareciera que tienen casi los mismos sentimientos y emociones.

_**Rose Star.**_ \- ¿de veras?, pero ¿acaso eso es bueno?

_**Richar.**_ – pero claro que es bueno. – mirándola a los ojos. – Rose, cada pony en este mundo es diferente, algunos pueden ser rudos, tímidos, fríos, con carácter, presumidos, etc. Pero eso es bueno, ¿sabes porque?, porque eso los hace especiales, ya que saben que no son iguales a otros. Por eso es bueno que seas así, todos tenemos efectos y defectos, nadie es perfecto, por eso son especiales y eso te hace especial.

_**Rose Star.**_ – awww Richar, eso sonó ¡muy lindo! – dijo con una sonrisa y ojitos soñadores.

_**Richar.**_ – jeje, si lo sé, pero si te soy sincero, normalmente no digo estas clases de cosas, simplemente me las guardo para mí, pero de alguna forma, sentí que tenía que decirlo.

_**Rose Star.**_ – pero aun así, sonó muy lindo. – abrazando el pecho del joven mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa, lo cual Richar se apena por el acto de Rose.

_**Richar.**_ – amm jejejeje, gracias. – rascando su mejilla apenado mientras observaba el cielo nocturno.

_**Rose Star.**_ – (en su mente). – ahora sí, necesito aprovechar.

Lentamente observa al joven como este mira el cielo y ella se acerca cada vez más y más al rostro de Richar. El joven estaba tan distraído contemplado el cielo nocturno que no se daba cuenta de acción que estaba haciendo Rose Star, los dos estaban tan cerca del rostro que hasta Rose tenía un gran rubor que le cruzaba hasta la nariz y su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, pero en ese momento, una estrella fugaz pasa por el cielo iluminado más la noche.

_**Richar**_ \- ¡mira Rose, una estrella fugaz! – apuntando al cielo.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – ¿he? – Observando el cielo y viendo la estrella pasar. – wow, ¡qué bonita!

_**Richar.**_ – venga, pidamos un deseo. – separándose de Rose para cerrar sus ojos y juntar sus manos

Rose solo suspira de nuevo con decepción.

_**Rose Star.**_ – si. – dijo con una sonrisa forzada, para después juntar sus cascos y cerrar sus ojos.

Después de pedir el deseo, El joven y Rose Star se quedaron un tiempo en ese mismo lugar, Richar estaba boca arriba con los brazos en su espala con los ojos cerrados y Rose Star estaba boca abajo también con los ojos cerrados mientras una fresca briza soplaba alrededor de ellos. Tras unos minutos Rose Star como estaba con los ojos cerrados y boca abajo, ella siente que le tocan la espalda y siente como se lo acarician.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – (en su mente). - ¡kiaaa! *jadeo* ¡Richar me está tocando, puedo sentir sus manos en mi espalda y me esta acariciando, que bien se siente! – decía para sus adentros.

Ella siente como la mano que la está tocando va bajando hasta su cabuz y empieza a acariciarle esa parte.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – aff, Ri..Richar, n..no te pases. – dijo un tanto ruborizada.

_**Richar.**_ – ¿humm? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto solo escuchando y con los ojos cerrados.

Rose Star siente como la mano pasa por debajo de su falda tocándole la piel de su cabuz.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- *jadeo* Richar, no, no hagas eso, menos en este lugar. Te..te estas sobre pasando*jadeo*. – dijo muy ruborizada hasta la nariz.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿de qué hablas Rose? – dijo abriendo un ojo observando el cielo.

Ella siente como la mano va bajando aún más hasta tocar su flor y sentir el dedo de la mano.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¡RICHAR! – grito furiosa.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! – se sobresaltó por el grito de Rose - ¡¿Qué sucede?! – pregunto alarmado mirando para todos lados.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¡te dije que no te sobrepasaras! ¡Pero cruzaste el límite cuando tocaste mi flor sin mi permiso! – dijo levantándose con el ceño fruncido.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero de que estas hablando Rose?! – pregunto muy confundido.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¿Cómo de que estoy hablando? ¡Me refiero al manoseo que me estabas haciendo hace un rato! Te permite por al menos tocar mi espalda y mi cabuz ¡pero me ofendiste cuando tocaste mi flor! – dijo dándose la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡WTF! ¿Pero qué dices Rose? Yo nuca haría tal barbaridad. – negando con su cabeza.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¿Cómo qué no? – dándose la vuelta de nuevo para mirarlo. - Eres el único que tiene manos en este lugar, ¡además! No hay más nadie cerca por estos lugares. – dijo mostrando sus alrededores de que realmente no había nadie excepto ella y Richar.

_**Richar.**_ – si lo sé, pero te juro que yo no fui, además, recuerda que en el castillo, justamente cuando tuvimos ese "accidente", tu estuviste a punto de tocar mi parte íntima y yo no puse resistencia. – dijo recordándole ese día.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¡HO! ¡Ahora resulta que YO soy la atrevida! ¿No? – dijo defendiéndose.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡no, espera, no es lo que quise decir…! – dijo negando con sus manos de un lado a otro muy nervioso.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – y yo que creí que eras diferente, que eras todo un caballero y que no eras como los demás sementales.. Pero creo que me equivoque. – dijo agachando un poco la cabeza casi sacando una lagrima.

_**Richar.**_ – no, Rose yo..,

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – sabes que, solo olvídalo. - dijo para después voltearse otra vez con la cabeza agachada.

_**Richar.**_ – (en su mente). - *suspiro* ¡DAAAAAA! ¡No entiendo a las chicas! ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué me está hablando! ¿Qué estará pasando? – dijo a sus adentros colocando sus manos en los ojos por lo frustrado que se sentía para poder aclarar mejor las cosas.

Como ninguno de los dos se miraba, Rose Star en ese momento sintió como le daban un gran "nalgazo" en su cabuz.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¡KIAAAAAAA! – grito levantando sus patas delanteras por el dolor.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Que paso?! – pregunto alarmado por el grito de Rose, pero el miro hacia todos lados pero no veía nadie más excepto a Rose Star.

En eso observa como Rose se voltea y lo mira con una cara de enojo y verguenza; se acerca al joven, se levanta en sus patas delanteras y *PLAF*, le da un gran cascaso el joven en la mejilla.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡Auch! – Cayendo al suelo y Agarrando su mejilla. - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – sobándose la mejilla con un ojo cerrado.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¡Eres un atrevido! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos para después salir corriendo mientras lloraba.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡ROSE ESPERA! – Dijo colocando su mano al frente para hacer que se detenga pero ella no hizo caso a sus palabras y siguió corriendo. - ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?!...¡ROSE ESPERA; NO TE VALLAS! – dijo para después levantarse y tratar de alcanzar a Rose.

El joven caminaba por el parque en busca de Rose Star, ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que la perdió de vista.

_**Richar**_ – ROSEEEEE, ROSEEEEE ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! Maldición ¿Dónde estará? – buscando para todos lados.

El joven seguía caminando por el parque en busca de Rose Star, quien había desaparecido de su vista al perseguirla.

Tras unos minutos escucha detrás de un arbusto un sollozo. El joven por curiosidad mueve un poco el arbusto y encuentra a Rose Star sentada en una banca con los cascos en sus ojos mientras sollozaba.

Richar se sintió deprimido al observarla en ese estado, no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo así que solo decidió acercarse a ella.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿Rose? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto acercándose a ella.

Rose levanta la cara y observa como el joven se acerca a ella. Rose Star intenta escapar otra vez pero el joven rápidamente la agarra de su pata delantera y la acerca hacia él dándole un abrazo y aferrándose a ella para que no lo suelte; Rose Star intentaba zafarse, pero el joven había acumulado mucha fuerza en el transcurso de esos 2 meses y era muy difícil zafarse de él.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¡suéltame! Tú...tú – empieza a sollozar más.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡no!...no te voy a dejar a ir tan fácilmente, no hasta que aclaremos las cosas – dijo aferrándose más a ella.

Rose seguía intentando zafarse de Richar pero él no lo soltaba por nada; tras unos minutos ella dejo de forzar y se tranquilizó pero aún seguía sollozando.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿ya te sientes mejor? – observando como ella asiente con su cabeza mientras la tenía plantada en el pecho de Richar.

El joven la suelta a Rose y ellos se sientan en la misma banca donde estaba Rose hace un momento sollozando.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Richar? – con lagrima en los ojos. – nunca pensé que harías esa clase de cosas. Digo, tal vez te lo habría permitido si me lo hubieras pedido. – respondió eso algo apenada. - pero te sobrepasaste aún más cuando me golpeaste hay atrás. – dijo eso ultimo con sonrojo y lágrimas.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡wow! ¡Espera! ¿Golpearte hay atrás?...na, na, na, aquí hay un gran y maaaaal entendido. Rose sabes perfectamente que yo jamás sería capaz de hacer eso.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – pero ¿Cómo no vas a ser tú? Eres el único que estaba conmigo allí arriba en la colina y podía sentir tus manos, ¿quién más podría ser?

_**Richar.**_ – escucha. – acercándome más a ella para después colocar su mano en su hombro. – no sé qué paso allí arriba o quien fue quien te hizo eso, ya que cada vez que apartaba la mirada de ti algo pasaba, pero te juro que yo, ¡jamás de los jamases! haría tal cosa para ofenderte de esa manera.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¿Cómo sé qué me dices la verdad? ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo? – decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**Richar.**_ – Rose, me has visto y he estado contigo durante 2 meses en el castillo ¿alguna vez me has visto hacer algo indebido o por al menos haberte engañado en algo?

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – pues no. – dijo un poco abochornada.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿vez?, tu sabes perfectamente como soy, y te juro que realmente no fui yo quien te hizo eso.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – pero si no fuiste tú, entonces ¿Quién fue? – arqueando una ceja confundida.

_**Richar.**_ – no lo sé. – negando con la cabeza. - pero me está llegando una idea en la cabeza de quien habrá sido. – (en mi mente.) - ¡y juro que lo matare cuando lo vea!

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – está bien Richar, te perdono. – dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

_**Richar.**_ – gracias Rose. – limpiándole las lágrimas con su dedo – venga, sigamos con la cita, la noche aun es joven y esto todavía no acaba… ¿tienes hambre? Qué tal si vamos a comer ¿he?

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – pues. – rugiéndole la pansa – jijiji creo que si tengo hambre, venga sígueme, conozco un lugar perfecto para que podamos cenar – dijo agarrando su mano para después jalarlo hacia donde ella quería llevarlo.

Rose llevo a Richar a un lugar de cena lujosa.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – Es aquí. – dijo para luego entrar con Richar.

* * *

**(Restaurante Lujoso). (Narración Tercera Persona).**

Cuando cruzaron la puerta el sonidito de una campanita sonó arriba de ellos, lo cual era la campana de la puerta, debido al sonido todos los ponys que se encontraban en el lugar posaron sus miradas en Richar, lo cual al igual que en el cine, pusieron las mismas y distintas caras al verlo y eso ponía un poco nervioso al joven. Un pony color crema que estaba muy bien vestido con una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca por debajo de ella y un corbatín con melena blanca peinada hacia atrás, se acercó hacia donde estaban Rose y Richar

_**Pony.**_ – buenags nochegs señoges, dígagme ¿en qué hos puego segvig?... (Traducción: buenas noches señores, díganme ¿en qué les puedo servir?). – le habla a los jóvenes en un acento francés, lo cual el joven podía entender con un poco de esfuerzo.

_**Richar.**_ – si, emm, quisiera una mesa para dos. – dije haciendo la señal con mis dedos.

_**Pony**_ _**mesero.**_ – wi mesieg, pog favog seguidme… (Traducción: sí señor, por favor síganme) – dijo para después dirigirse a una mesa los cual los jóvenes lo siguieron. - aquíg tieneg… (Traducción: aquí tienen). – dijo señalando la mesa que estaba cerca de una ventana lo cual los jóvenes se sentaron en diferentes lados para estar cara a cara.

El pony les entrego el menú a cada quien para que pudieran pedir su orden y se retiró sin más que decir.

_**Richar.**_ – veamos que tienen para comer aquí °°° ¿he? – dijo arqueando una ceja al ver lo que decía en el menú.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¿sucede algo?

_**Richar.**_ – no.., quiero decir sí.., bueno, la verdad no se. – moviendo y volteando el menú de un lado a otro hasta acercando más el rostro para después rascarse la cabeza totalmente confundido.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿Qué ocurre?

_**Richar.**_ – es que °°°, no entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí. – apuntando al menú.

_**Rose.**_ – déjame ver. – mostrando su casco para que le pasara el menú y leerlo lo cual Richar le entrega. – no veo cual es el problema, el menú está en el idioma "Equestriano" como siempre. – dijo para después volver a pasarle el menú a Richar.

_**Richar.**_ – pero si lo único que veo son un montón de garaba.., ¡espera!. Dijiste Equestriano?

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – si, es el mismo idioma que estamos hablando ahora.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡¿Qué!? ¿Qué acaso el idioma que estamos hablando no es español? – pregunto confundido.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¿Qué es español?

_**Richar.**_ – el idioma que estamos hablando horita ¿no?

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – hee, no, el idioma que estamos hablando horita es Equestriano.

_**Richar.**_ – (en su mente). – muy bien, realmente no entiendo que pasa, ¡¿Cómo es que estoy hablando Equestriano y lo entiendo como si fuera español, pero no puedo entender sus letras?!, apenas y se ingles un poco, de hecho hasta se cantarlo, pero solo me guio por la canción dependiendo el género, de alguna u otra forma logre hablar este idioma, pero no sé cómo, además, recuerdo haber leído los planos que tenía Discord en la cual me quería hacer unas bromas en cita y eso si pude entenderlo, aunque también cuando Celestia me dio el mapa tenía unas escrituras raras, ¿me pregunto si eso eran letras Equestrianas?, ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡Ya estoy muy confundido, ya ni siquiera sé lo que pasa! – decía para sus adentros algo frustrado.

_**Richar.**_ – Rose, necesito pedirte un favor.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – umm, ¿Qué deseas?

_**Richar.**_ – veras. – desviando la mirada. – resulta que de algún modo puedo hablar y entender el idioma Equestriano, pero no sé cómo leer o entender las letras Equestriana.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¿enserio?, eso si es extraño, pero que tiene que ver eso con el favor.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿crees que puedas ordenar por mí o por al menos decirme que dice aquí? – Señalando la lista del menú. – es que no entiendo y no sé qué dice aquí.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – jajajaja, está bien, te diré lo que hay. – dijo para después mostrarle y señalarle los diferentes platillos que tenían.

La comida que le enseñaba a Richar era demasiado elegante, y como era obvio, todo era comida equina, le era difícil ver que comida podía elegir y se pueda adaptar a su metabolismo, pero lo que más deseaba comer ya que lleva más de 2 meses sin probarla era "carne", pero él sabía que no podía comer nada de eso en ese mundo poblado de ponys, eso sería canibalismo. Excepto en el reino de los grifos, ya que tiene entendido que ellos comen carne; al final no tuvo otra opción que pedir un estofado de heno con una ensalada cesar acompañado de zanahorias. El mismo pony que los atendió en la puerta tomo su orden y se retiró para buscar y traer su pedido, mientras esperaban ellos charlaba un poco para matar el tiempo.

El joven observo el lugar y vio que realmente era muy decoroso y lujoso, los ponys de su alrededor dejaron de prestarle atención para seguir con lo suyo, excepto unos que otros que cuchichiaban del joven a sus espaldas sin que él se diera cuenta sobre algo como "¿Qué será eso? ¿Qué hace una pony tan linda con esa cosa? Está muy elegante para ser un mono ¿no lo crees?" Eso ultimo si logro alcanzar a oír Richar, lo cual hizo que se le hinchara una vena de rabia en la frente pero se contuvo para no causar un alboroto.

También observo que había como una especie de banda musical compuestas por ponys que estaba parada en el escenario tocando una melodía clásica y hermosa, pero sonaba como si faltara un instrumento de más, el joven observo una silla que estaba vacía en el escenario, como si otro miembro de la banda faltara, incluso había una guitarra acústica blanca a lado suyo, debe de ser ese el instrumento que faltaba para que la música sonara mejor, pero ¿Dónde estará el pony que falta?

Tras pasar unos minutos los pedidos que dieron Richar y Rose Star llegaron a su mesa

_**Pony**_ _**mesero.**_ – aquí estág su pegdido.., (Traducción: aquí es su pedido) – entregándole a cada quien su platillo. - avisagme si necesigan algo mag.., (Traducción: avísenme si necesitan algo más).

_**Richar.**_ – muchas gracias, ha sido muy amable. – le respondió al pony lo cual este asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar.

Rose empezó a comer su comida metiendo su hocico en los platillos, se veía tan cushi que de broma no le da un ataque de diabetes al joven. Richar observa su plato y se pone a pensar si realmente meter eso estofado de heno en su boca para dirigirse a su estómago, así que solo suspira resignado y agarra una cuchara para después agarrar un poco del estofado y llevárselo a la boca. Justamente cuando lo Saborío, al joven se le abren los ojos de la impresión y escupió el estofado. Por muy idiota que fue no se dio cuenta que escupió justamente en la cara de Rose Star, lo cual la empapo.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¡Richar! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – decía toda empapada en la cara por el "estofado" mientras tenía un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado con los cascos casi levantados.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡HO CIELOS! ¡Rose, lo siento! ¡Ven, déjame ayudarte! – se levantó agarrando una servilleta para ayudar a limpiar a Rose, pero el mantel que cubría la mesa se enredó un poco con su pantalón haciendo que se tropezara he hizo que la ensalada de Richar saliera volando por los aires y callera directo en la cabeza de Rose Star llenándola de comida.

Los ponys e incluso la banda que estaba tocando dejaron de hacer lo suyo y observaron cómo Rose estaba completamente llena de comida y Richar tirado con la cara estampada en el suelo, algunas tenían la mandíbula abajo por la impresión y estupidez que hizo Richar, y otros intentaban aguantar la risa.

Richar se levantó mientras sobaba su rostro para después mirar como Rose estaba llena de comida en la cabeza, el joven se impresiono al ver lo que hizo.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡HO SHIT! ¡Lo siento Rose yo..yo, de..déjame ayudar…!

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¡NO! – Deteniéndolo con su casco.

_**Richar.**_ – he?...pe..pero yo.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – creo que ya hiciste suficiente. – agarrando una servilleta para limpiarse ella misma

El joven solo bajo la cabeza deprimido y fue a su puesto pero sin sentarse, solamente agarro el "estofado" que por suerte no se derramo y decidió ir a otro lado.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¿A dónde vas? – mirándola de reojo mientras se limpiaba.

_**Richar.**_ – voy al baño.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¿con la comida?

_**Richar.**_ – emmm sí, es que jeje – reía nervioso. – es.., una costumbre de dónde vengo.., emm ¡sí! ¡Llevar la comida al baño y comerla hay! Jeje ahora si me disculpa.., ahorita vuelvo. – dijo para después dirigirse al baño con la comida mientras Rose Star estaba hay sentada mirando con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Incluso los ponys que vieron el incidente estaban observando al joven con mala cara por lo que hizo, hasta que Richar entro al baño.

Dentro del baño por suerte no había nadie, solamente estaba Richar y su estofado. El joven va directo a unos de los lavamanos y coloca el estofado a un lado mientras él se apoyaba sobre el orillo del lavamanos, para después observarse él mismo en el espejo.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿llevar la comida al baño y comerla hay? ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿No se te pudo ocurrir una excusa más patética?! – Se hablaba así mismo en el espejo mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro. - *suspiro* bueno, al menos hice lo posible para que no vieran esto. – apuntando al estofado.

El joven no escupió estofado de heno por sentir que era esquero, sino que más bien le gusto y se sorprendió por ello, resulta que el estofado de heno, NO era de heno, sino de ¡CARNE!, el joven se llevó la comida al baño para que nadie, ni Rose viera esa comida.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿Cómo demonios es que esto es estofado de carne? Estoy seguro que un pony jamás me serviría tal cosa, esto debe tener una explicación…y estoy seguro quien puede ser. – dijo eso ultimo con los dientes apretados. – pero no importa ¡ya que me lo comeré de todas formas, más bien me hiciste un favor! – decía a sus alrededores como si estuviera hablándole a alguien, lo cual no había nadie – un favor que me costara caro más adelante, pero esto es una oportunidad para mí, necesito de la proteína de la carne para mantenerme con energías y no enfermarme…lo cual es raro ya que llevo bastante tiempo aquí y no me he enfermado ¿?... ¡bueno, mejor tarde que nunca! ¡A COMER! – dicho esto empezó a comer rápido antes de que alguien entrara al baño y lo encontrara comiendo carne.

Mientras en los comedores de restáurate Rose Star se estaba terminado de limpiar mientras algunos ponys que estaban a su alrededor se cuchicheaban entre ellos diciendo cosas como: "¿viste lo que paso hace rato?... ¡no puedo creer lo que hizo esa cosa con esa chica!.., eso fue una falta de respeto hacia la pobre niña…" Rose Star tenía la cabeza abajo un poco deprimida al escuchar la conversación de los demás ponys, pero en cierto modo ella también piensa que se lo merece por haberla embarrado de comida.

_**Rose Star.**_ \- ¿Por qué Richar? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? – se decía así misma en voz baja para que no la escucharan.

Tras pasar un pequeño tiempo, Richar había salido del baño con el tazón de comida en sus manos, algunos ponis lo miraban de reojo con mala cara, el joven solo intentaba apartar la mirada para no sentir las suyas, realmente se sentía patético en ese momento, sobre todo que era su primera cita y la estaba arruinando, el joven llego a su mese donde rose estaba hay mirándolo con los cascos cruzados y una ceja levantada, Richar se sentó con la mirada en el suelo.

_**Richar. **_– oye Rose… - aun con la cabeza agachada.

_**Rose Star. **_– ¿Qué?

_**Richar.**_ \- *suspiro*, oye, lamento todo lo que ha estado pasando en esta cita, sé que no resulto como tu querías, pero.., en realidad lo siento, no te culparía si en este momento quieres que me valla.., de hecho creo que sería mejor que lo haga en este instante antes de que lo digas.., pagare la comida de los dos y me iré. - dijo para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia caja para pagar.

_**Rose Star. **_\- ¡NO! – deteniéndolo agarrando su mano con sus dos cascos.

_**Richar. **_\- ¿Qué sucede?

_**Rose Star. **_– no te vayas. – dijo casi triste. – por favor.., quédate

_**Richar. **_– pero, ¿creí que estabas…?

_**Rose Star. **_– una parte sí, pero no tanto como para hacer que te vayas. – dijo para después levantarse y abrazarlo por la espalda. – sé que las cosas no salieron como tenía planeado.., Pero aun así no quiero que te vallas, porque yo.. yo.

_**Richar. **_\- Rose~. - volteándose para luego darle un abrazo.

Los ponys que estaban ahí estaban muy conmovido al ver la linda escena entre los dos dándose un abrazo mientras decían: "aawww", el joven y la pony se sentaron de nuevo en su puesto y se pusieron a platicar un poco hasta que…

_**Pony#1. **_\- ¡OYE! ¡¿QUE PASO CON EL CANTANTE?! – grito unos de los ponys al escenario.

_**Pony#2. **_\- ¡sí! ¡Tenemos rato aquí esperando y aun no llega! – dijo otro más.

_**Pony#3. **_– ¡sin mencionar que esa banda no suena muy bien sin el guitarrista acústico!

Rose y Richar estaban viendo confundido las quejas que daban los clientes sobre la banda que tocaba.

_**Rose Star. **_\- ¿Qué crees que sucede Richar? – observando al joven.

_**Richar. **_– creo que se están quejando por la música.., mejor iré a ver qué sucede, quédate aquí ahorita vuelvo. – dijo para después levantarse y caminar directo al escenario donde se encontraba el pony que los atendió de acento francés.

_**Pony mesero.**_ – señoges, pog favog, les pido que seáis pagcientes, de segudgo el vocagbolista se le hizo un pogo.., tagde.., (Traduccion: Señores, por favor, les pido que sean pacientes, de seguro el vocalista se le hizo un poco.., tarde) – intentando calmar a la clientela con nerviosismo

_**Pony#1.**_ \- ¡que pacientes y que nada! ¡Hemos estado aquí esperando por buena música y lo único que hacen es tocar esas notas que apenas y suenan bien!

_**Pony#2**_ \- ¡es verdad! ¡¿Dónde está el cantante?!

Los ponys empezaron a discutir por saber dónde está el cantante y el guitarrista.

_**Pony mesero.**_ – ensegio señoges, les jugo que muy prontog llegaga el vocagbulistag… (Traducción: enserio señores, les juro que muy pronto llegara el vocabulista). – Dirigiéndose a la banda que dejo de tocar. – ¡decigme que podéis tocar una cangsion! ¡Que suegne mejog!... (Traducción: ¡Diganme que pueden tocar una canción! ¡Que suene mejor!). – decía muy alarmado.

_**Pony**_ _**del**_ _**piano.**_ – lo sentimos señor.

_**Pony**_ _**del**_ _**violín.**_ – pero hacemos lo mejor que podemos.

_**Pony del violonchelo.**_ – el guitarrista acústico es el mismo vocabulista.

_**Pony del saxofón. **_\- y es el único que puede hacer que nosotros sonemos mejor.

_**Pony de la batería. **_– sin mencionar que es el instrumento principal de nuestra banda y no sabemos porque se ha tardado.

_**Pony mesero**_ .– ¡no! ¡no me digais esog!… (Traducción: ¡no! ¡no me digas eso!). – decía muy preocupado.

En eso Richar se acerca al escenario y se pone alado del mesero.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿ocurre algo? – le pregunto al mesero lo cual este se voltea y observa al joven.

_**Pony**_ _**mesero**_ – ho, discúlgpeme señog, enseguida agemos que la banda haga su megor esfuegzo para que togquen mejog jeje… (Traduccion: ho, discúlpeme señor, enseguida aremos que la banda haga su mejor esfuerzo para que toquen mejor jeje).

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿seguro? Porque más bien parece que estas sudando de nervios. – observando como el pony mesero sudaba a cataratas - ¿Qué es lo que sucede chicos? – le pregunto a la banda.

_**Pony del violonchelo. **_– resulta que nuestro vocabulista y tocador de la guitarra acústica a un no llega.

_**Pony del arpa.**_ – y lo necesitamos para que la música suene mejor.

_**Pony mesero.**_ – estog es malog, ¡si no consigo a algieng que puega tocag y cantag, los clientegs hagan un escangalo y eso seriag malog paga mi negodsio!… (Traducción: esto es malo, ¡si no consigo a alguien que pueda tocar y cantar, los clientes aran un escándalo y eso sería malo para mi negocio!). – decía muy preocupado sosteniendo su cabeza con sus cascos.

_**Richar.**_ – ummm, bueno resulta que yo se tocar unos que otros instrumentos como la guitarra acústica y cantar…quizás yo podría…

_**Pony mesero. **_\- ¡¿Ensegio?! ¡señog se lo agadesco muchog!... (¡¿Enserio?! ¡Señor, se lo agradezco mucho!). – agarrándolo de la camisa para después acercarlo hacia él - *muack* *muack* - le dio unos besos en las dos mejillas al joven.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡hey no te pases! – Separándose de él – oye me agradas amigo, pero eso ya es sobrepasarse, solo acepto que las chicas hagan eso – limpiándose las mejillas

_**Pony mesero. **_– diculpagme, pego es que de donge yo vengo, asi salugamos, despegimos y agadecemos… (Traducción: Disculpeme, pero es que de donde yo vengo, así saludamos, despedimos y agradecemos).

_**Richar.**_ \- jumm ya veo, pero aun así, solo estréchame la mano, se siente raro que un macho te haga eso.

_**Pony mesero.**_ – wi mesieg…(Traducción: si señor) – asintiendo con la cabeza.

_**Richar. **_– otra cosa, ¿crees que una amiga también pueda cantar en el escenario? – le pregunto al pony mesero.

_**Pony mesero.**_ \- ¡ho clago, clago! Adelagte, mientasg matega distaigo al pubigo no aig pogblema… (Traducción: ¡ho claro, claro! Adelante, mientras mantenga distraído al público no hay problema) – dijo con una sonrisa.

_**Richar. **_– gracias. – el joven bajo del escenario y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rose Star.

_**Rose Star. **_\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lograste hacer algo? – le pregunto al joven mientras se acercaba.

_**Richar. **_– más o menos.., resulta que el vocabulista y tocador de la guitarra acústica no se presentó y es el instrumento principal de la banda para que puedan tocar mejor…dime Rose, ¿te gustaría cantar una canción en público?

_**Rose Star. **_\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto con impresión.

_**Richar. **_– sí.., es que le dije al mesero que cantaría algo para que el público no se alborote y le dije si tú también podías cantar.

_**Rose Star. **_– pero, Richar yo…no sé si pueda hacer eso. – decía algo nerviosa.

_**Richar.**_ – vamos Rose, tú me dijiste que te gustaba cantar ¿no?

_**Rose Star. **_– si, pero.., solo lo hago cuando estoy sola.., nunca he cantado en público. – desviando la mirada apenada.

_**Richar**_ – jeje, me recuerdas realmente a una amiga que tuvo el mismo problema, pero con el tiempo lo supero. Vamos Rose solo tienes que tener fe y lo lograras, con tan solo cantar una canción bastara, del resto me ocupo yo, además, estarás haciéndole un gran favor al público y al mesero. – volteando la cabeza hacia el mesero que estaba comiéndose las pesuñas por los nervios

_**Rose Star. **_– yo.. yo – juntando sus cascos nerviosa.

_**Richar.**_ – venga, no tengas miedo.

_**Rose Star. **_– yo.. está bien, lo hare.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡así se habla! Venga, vamos al escenario.

Richar y Rose Star caminaron hacia el escenario. Rose Star se posiciono frente al micrófono que estaba siendo sujetado por un paral, mientras que Richar agarro la guitarra acústica y se sentó en la silla. Los ponys observaban un poco extraño como el joven y la pony se encontraban hay preparándose y preguntándose si ellos iban a cantar.

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡Bu.. Buenas noches Canterlot! – le hablaba al público a través del micrófono, lo cual estos le prestan atención. – debido a que el vocabulista de la banda no se presentó, yo y mi pareja vamos a tocar unas canciones para ustedes. – decía forzando un poco la sonrisa.

Cuando el joven escucho la palabra "pareja" levanto una ceja en señal de confusión, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que para él, la cita él la sentía como una cita de amigos, a pesar de que estaba vestido muy formalmente, pero eso lo hizo porque la ciudad de Canterlot la viste y lo exige así.

_**Richar.**_ – amm, muy bien. – observando a la banda. – bien chicos, lo único que tienen que hacer, es seguir el ritmo de la canción y las letras de la canción, no es necesario platicar, solamente sigan el ritmo ¿entendieron? – Observando como ellos asienten con la cabeza para después voltear a ver a Rose Star. – vamos Rose, cuando tú quieras.

_**Rose Star.**_ – si. - asintiendo con la cabeza.

La canción que estaba planeando cantar Rose Star, era algo con lo que estaba conectado los sentimientos hacia Richar y ver si él podía captar el mensaje a lo que ella sentía, ya que se le era difícil declarársele ya que ella era un poco tímida y más sobre el romance

* * *

**Musica que canta Rose Star:** I Wish (Digimon Adventure ending 1) cover latino by Nattalia Sarria

watch?v=nR-q9w09SVg

* * *

_**Rose Star**_ \- Al cielo pido un favor,

Que tú me quieras a mí

Deseo a morir que algún día

Tu estés por siempre conmigo,

Tengo la fe…

Yo no sé por qué

Te niegas a creer,

Que soy quien más te ama

Y yo te hare muy feliz,

Tarde o temprano serás tú mi hombre…

Yo sé que el cielo me va a escuchar,

Lo presiento mi corazón,

Y al escuchar mi canción

Yo estoy muy segura, vendrás aquí

No temas, no te hare mal…

Debes dejarte llevar Por un mar azul

Mucho te puedo ofrecer,

No te vas a arrepentir

Al cielo pido un favor,

Que tú me quieras a mí

Deseo a morir que algún día

Tu estés por siempre conmigo

Tengo la fe…

Yo deseo que un milagro ya

Se conceda y que pueda

Encontrar el amor

Porque hasta ayer

Creí que era imposible

Y si volteo yo encontrare

El brillo de tu corazón

Reflejado en tu mirada

Y por eso yo entiendo

¡Que hermoso es vivir!

No temas, no te hare mal

Debes dejarte llevar

Por un mar azul

Siempre resplandecerá

Aquel espacio y lugar

No temas, no te hare mal

Debes dejarte llevar

Por un mar azul

Y algún día tú y yo felices seremos

Tengo la fe…

Uhh uhh uhh…

(Te amo~~)

Esa última frase de la canción lo dijo en voz baja refiriéndose a Richar pero sin que él se diera cuenta que era para él. Los machos del público estaban que babeaban y se impresionaron al ver cantar y mover las caderas a Rose Star, inclusos algunos imitaban a un lobo y jadeaban como locos.

_**Rose Star**_ \- No temas, no te hare mal

Debes dejarte llevar

Por un mar azul

Mucho te puedo ofrecer,

No te vas a arrepentir

Al cielo pido un favor,

Que tú me quieras a mí

Deseo a morir, que algún día

Tu estés por siempre conmigo..

Tengo la fe…

* * *

Una vez que la música concluyo, el público hizo un alboroto con silbidos, aplausos y pataleos, pero sobre todo los machos eran los que hacían escándalo. Al parecer le había gustado la canción, o simplemente se volvieron locos al escuchar a Rose Star, realmente Rose Star se lució, hasta Richar quedo impresionado por la canción que canto y la forma en que la canto.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡wow Rose! No sé de dónde sacaste esa canción y tampoco sabía que tu voz sonaba así tan bien ¡fue increíble! – decía muy impresionado con una sonrisa.

_**Rose Star. **_– amm gracias, pero, no fue para tanto. – decía muy alagada con gran rubor.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿Qué no fue para tanto? ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Rose, canta excelente! Es in increíble que te hayas guardado la voz todo este tiempo para ti sola. Realmente eres impresionante. – decía muy animado.

_**Rose Star. **_– jijiji realmente te lo agradezco Richar. – decía mas apenada rascándose la nuca.

_**Richar.**_ – vale, vale, dejemos los elogios para después.., si quieres puedes sentarte y disfrutar del espectáculo. Yo me encargo de la canción de ahora en adelante. – le dijo con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ – de acuerdo Richar, como tú quieras. – dijo para después bajar del escenario y dirigirse de nuevo al puesto donde estaba antes.

Mientras el joven camino hacia la silla vacía y se sentó hay junto con la guitarra acústica para después ajustar el micrófono sostenido por el paral, para que este a su alcance.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡bueno Canterlot! Démosle otro aplauso a nuestra cantante de hace rato, ¡Rose Star! Por haber cantado esa magnífica música. – en eso todos los ponys observaron a Rose Star y aplaudieron con su casco mientras ella se abochornaba y saluda con su casco. - ¡muy bien Canterlot, espero que estén preparados para la siguiente canción!..., esta es una canción algo romántica en mi caso, y va para todas aquellas yeguas le gusta el romance…esto también va más para ti Rose. – guiñándole un ojo a Rose Star, lo cual esta observa y se apena sobre todo que la canción va más para ella.

* * *

**Musica que toca Richar: **Pablo Alborán - Solamente tú

watch?v=dOhpWJ5LfKI

* * *

El joven empieza a tocar la guitarra mientras la banda lo seguía lo cual sincronizaban la melodía para después ver como el joven mueve un poco su cabello y empieza a cantar

_**Richar**_ \- Regálame tu risa,  
enséñame a soñar  
con solo una caricia  
me pierdo en este mar  
Regálame tu estrella,  
la que ilumina esta noche  
llena de paz y de armonía,  
y te entregaré mi vida

Haces que mi cielo  
vuelva a tener ese azul,  
pintas de colores  
mis mañanas solo tú  
navego entre las olas de tu voz  
y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
y tú, y tú, y tú..

Enseña tus heridas y así la curará  
que sepa el mundo entero  
que tu voz guarda un secreto  
no menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
se mueren de celos  
tus ojos son destellos  
tu garganta es un misterio

Haces que mi cielo  
vuelva a tener ese azul,  
pintas de colores  
mis mañanas solo tú  
navego entre las olas de tu voz  
y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
y tú, y tú, y tú, yyyy tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
y tú, y tú, y tú…

En eses momento Rose estar tenia ojitos soñadores mientras sujetaba su cabeza con sus cascos y su corazón palpitaba más y más al escuchar esa hermosa canción que daba Richar. Incluso algunas yeguas que se encontraban hay se desmayaron al escuchar la voz de Richar cantar, su voz sonaba como todo un cantante profesional de músicas clásicas y romántica.

_**Richar**_ \- No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
se mueren de celos  
tus ojos son destellos  
tu garganta es un misterio

Hace que mi cielo  
vuelva a tener ese azul,  
tintas de colores  
mi mañana solo tú  
navego entre la sola de tu voz  
y tú, y tú, y tú, yyyy tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
hace que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
y tú, y tú, y tú..

y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
hace que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
y tú, y tú, y tú..

* * *

Una vez que termino la canción, todos los ponys aplaudieron, chasconearon el suelo y silbaron, pero esta vez eran más eran las hembras que los machos los que hacían mas bulla, al parecer si les agrado mucho la música que toco el joven, el pony mesero, que por lo que se ve también es el dueño del lugar se acercó al escenario directamente hacia donde estaba el joven.

_**Pony mesero.**_ \- ¡ho mezie, Gragzie, Gragzie! ¡Eso fueg Magavilloso! ¡Y mag aung con su pagega... (Traducción: ¡ho señor, gracias, gracias! ¡Eso fue maravilloso! ¡Y más aún con su pareja!). – agarro otra vez al joven para agradecerle pero este lo detiene.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡wow, wow, wow espérate!, recuerda lo que te dije. – apartándolo de él.

_**Pony mesero.**_ – ¡ho si! Disculpagme, es un agbito… (Traducción: ¡ho sí! Discúlpame, es un habito). – dijo para después darle el casco lo cual el joven responde con una sonrisa.

_**Richar.**_ – así está mejor…y no es mi pareja, solo estoy…en una cita de amigos, eso es todo. – estrechando la mano.

_**Pony mesero.**_ \- ¿enseguio? Poge yo no digia lo misgo…(Traducción: ¿enserio? Porque yo no diría lo mismo). – tapándose la boca mientras intentaba no carcajease.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡que no! ¡Solo somos amigos! – dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras se apenaba.

_**Pony mesero. **_– jeje como digáis, pego ¿no tegeis otag cansiog mas paga tocag?... (Traducción: jeje como diga, pero ¿no tendrás otra canción más para tocar?) – le pregunto al joven.

_**Richar.**_ – sí, tengo unas cuantas.

_**Pony**_ _**mesero.**_ – entonges, si no leg mogesta ¿creeg que puega tocagas?... (Traducción: entonces, si no le molesta ¿crees que puedas tocarlas?). – le pregunto al joven.

_**Richar.**_ – claro no hay problema, pero solo será unos cuantos, necesito volver a mi cita. – le respondió con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

_**Pony mesero. **_– ho, clago clago, sogo necesigo que puega mangteneg al publigo distraigo, hasta que llegue el vegagego vocabugista… (Traducción: ho, claro, claro, solo necesito que pueda mantener al público distraído, hasta que llegue el verdadero vocabulista).

_**Richar.**_ – está bien. – asintiendo con la cabeza para después mirar a la banda. – venga chicos, hagamos que esta noche tenga emoción para los clientes del restaurante. – el joven solo observa como ellos asienten con la cabeza para después empezar a tocar otra música.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y el joven había tocado varios temas para restaurantes clásicos, al público le encantaba, pero a la que más le gustaba era a Rose Star que parecía estar teniendo un sueño de fantasía dentro de su mente, ya que sus ojos estaban muy perdidos mirando al joven tocar.

Tras otros minutos la puerta de entrada se abrió escuchándose el sonidito de la campanita, de hay 5 ponys que tenían una pañoleta en su hocico de diferentes colores azul, rojo, verde, amarillo y negro sin mencionar que ellos también tenían el mismo color de piel que sus pañoletas, también con unos lentes de sol y usando unas gorras hacia atrás entraron en el restaurante normalmente. Los ponys de color azul y rojo eran unicornios, los de color verde y amarillo eran pegasos, y el último de negro era de tierra.

El pony mesero los observo y se acercó a ellos mientras negaba con su cabeza.

_**Pony mesero.**_ – no, no, no, no, señoges, no puego pegmiti que entegn en mi gestaugan sin unga vesgimenta agecuada, pogfavog les pigo que se getigen y vuegan con lo necesaguio.., (Traducción: no, no, no, no, señores, no puedo permitir que entren en mi restaurante sin una vestimenta adecuada, por favor les pido que se retiren y vuelvan con lo necesario). – le dijo a los 5 ponys.

_**Pony azul. **_– no queremos entrar para comer.

_**Pony rojo.**_ – solo vinimos aquí por sus pertenencias.

_**Pony mesero.**_ – ¿cómo gise?... (Traducción: ¿como dice?).

En un rápido movimiento el pony amarillo agarra al mesero y lo somete colocándole un cuchillo en su garganta amenazándolo, en ese momento la banda dejo de tocar y todos los ponys de hay vieron la escena con impresión, excepto el joven que estaba con la mirada agachaba mientras su cabello le tapaba los ojos

_**Pony amarillo.**_ \- ¡MUY BIEN QUE NADIE SE MUEVA DE SU LUGAR SI NO QUIEREN VER EL SUELO TINTADO DE ROJO! – le grito a todos los ponys para que no movieran un musculo.

* * *

**Narración:** esto no es bueno, unos bandidos acaban de entrar para saquear el lugar y justamente en cita donde se encontraban Richar y Rose ¿Qué ocurrirá después? ¿Richar hará algo al respecto? ¿Quién estuvo interfiriendo en la cita de Richar y Rose Star, dándole cosas pervertidas haciendo creer que Richar era el culpable? ¿Acaso fue Discord? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos".

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. ¿Una Cita Buena o Mala? Parte 2

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos - Fanfic

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

Unos ponys bandidos entraron al restaurante donde se encontraban Richar y Rose Star, el pony amarillo estaba sosteniendo a una víctima, lo cual era el mesero francés y dueño del lugar siendo amenazando con un cuchillo en su cuello, los demás ponys que se encontraban en el restaurante estaban paralizados y asustados al ver a los bandidos. Richar solo tenía la cabeza baja mientras su cabello le tapaba los ojos con una sombra impidiendo ver su mirada, pareciera que tuviera una cara seria a pesar de que no se le veía bien el rostro. Los ponys bandidos dieron una pequeña carcajada al ver la escena bastante silenciosa.

_**Pony verde.**_ – descuiden, solo necesitamos que nos entreguen todas sus pertenencias más valiosas y nadie saldrá herido. – dijo para después observar al pony mesero que estaba sudando de nervios por el cuchillo que estaba cerca de su cuello.

El pony número cuatro le da una señal con su cabeza al quinto pony que tenía una pañoleta negra y parecía ser el más fuertes de todos ya que se le podía ver una gran musculatura y este saca una bolsa negra para después ver como los cuatro ponys que no tenían al mesero se acercaron a los ponys que estaban en sus asientos sudando de frio y con los cascos levantados, estos ponys habían sacado unas navajas de no sé dónde, por si algunos de ellos intentaba algo, los ponys empezaron a darles las cosas valiosas como bits, collares, relojes, pulseras de oros, entre otros, el joven seguía con la mirada baja sin hacer nada, solamente estaba hay sentado mientras su cabello tapaba sus ojos.

En ese momento, el pony azul observo a Rose Star y se acerca a ella.

_**Pony azul.**_ – valla, valla, pero ¿que tenemos aquí?, una linda chica bastante jugosa. – le hablaba a Rose Star lo cual esta se echaba para atrás con nervios mientras sudaba frio.

_**Pony azul. **_\- ¡hey chicos miren lo que encontré! – le habla a sus otros camaradas la cual estos voltearon a ver.

_**Pony verde.**_ – wow, encontraste una buena golosina viejo. – acercándose a Rose Star. – definitivamente una belleza. – observándola de patas a cabeza.

_**Rose Star.**_ \- ¡Ri..Richar! ¡Ayuda! – decía muy nerviosa.

_**Pony rojo**_ \- ¿a quién le hablas preciosa? – acercándose también, para ver como él le da un cascaso en el cabuz de Rose Star.

_**Rose Star.**_ \- ¡KIAA! – ella estaba a punto de darle un cascaso en la cara al pony, pero el pony Azul la sostiene de los cacos y la somete contra el suelo.

_**Pony azul.**_ – no, no querida, no debes hacer eso si no quieres tener problemas. – dijo apuntándola con la navaja.

_**Rose Star. **_\- ¡RICHAR PORFAVOR AYUDAME!

_**Pony verde. **_\- ¿a quién le hablara esta tonta? ¿Quién es "Digar"? – pregunto diciendo su nombre mal, a sus compañeros

_**Pony rojo. **_– yo que sé, debe de estar delirando por lo nervios, ya que eso ni parece un nombre, además de que suena bien feo y ridículo.

_**Pony verde. **_– jajajajajaja tienes razón. – se rio para después ver como sus otros compañeros se reían con él.

_**¿?**_ \- ¡ALEGENSE DE ELLA! – se escuchó un grito a través de las bocinas del restaurante, lo cual hizo que los ponys se taparan los oídos ya que las bocinas sacaron un fuerte "BIIIIIIIIII" retumbando el lugar por el grito.

_**Pony azul.**_ \- ¡hay mis oídos! – sobándose el oído con su casco.

_**Pony verde.**_ \- ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que hizo eso?! – también sobándose los oídos con su casco.

_**Pony rojo.**_ \- ¡mira haya! – Apuntando hacia el escenario donde se encontraba el joven con unas de sus piernas cruzadas sosteniendo la guitarra, aun con la mirada baja con su pelo tapando sus ojos. - ¿Qué es esa cosa?

_**Pony verde.**_ – no sé, ¿un mono con traje? – Observando al joven. - ¿Qué tal si le damos una banana y decimos? Hu hu hu hu – imitando a un mono. – a ver si nos entiende.

_**Pony azul.**_ – ajajajajajaja buena, buena amigo. – se reía a carcajadas, pero lo que no sabía era que el joven logro escucharlos y se le hincho una vena de rabia en la frente. – ¡oye tú negro! – Le habla al pony negro que estaba metiendo las cosas valiosas en la bolsa lo cual este voltea a verlo. - ¡Revisa si ese mono tiene algo valioso! por lo que veo, por su traje debe de tener algo caro enzima suyo. – el pony negro asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el joven.

Richar seguía hay sentado sin moverse aun con la mirada baja mientras el pony negro se acercaba a él, una vez que estuvo cerca lo observo mejor y vio en un costado del joven como tenía la bolsita de bits, como tenía bastante dinero hay dentro, la bolsita se veía bastante gordita. Al pony negro le brillaron los ojos a pesar de que tenía lentes

_**Pony negro.**_ \- ¡oigan chicos, tenían razón! – Su voz era más grave que el de los de más. - ¡Él tiene una bolsa de bits en sus costados y observando su tamaño! ¡Debe de tener una gran cantidad! – observando a sus compañeros.

_**Pony azul.**_ \- ¡pues venga, quítaselo! – le respondió al pony negro.

El pony negro estaba acercando su casco para quitarle la bolsa de bits hasta que…

_**Richar.**_ – acerca más tu casco y despídete de ella. – dijo con voz casi serena y aguda aun con la cabeza agachada y el pelo tapándole los ojos.

_**Pony negro.**_ \- ¡wow! ¡Hablo hermanos! – le respondió a sus compañeros.

_**Pony azul.**_ \- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Increíble!

_**Pony verde.**_ \- ¡Olvida lo que traiga el mono encima! ¡Agarra al mono por completo! De seguro a "Lady C" le encantara tenerlo como mascota. – le respondió al pony negro.

Este asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a agarrar a Richar, pero el joven hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano agarrándole el casco a este y aplicándole una llave con su mismo casco.

Todos y cada uno de los ponys observaron con impresión como tenía sujetando al pony negro como si no fuera nada, pero en realidad el joven estaba usando toda la fuerza que podía tener para someterlo, el pony negro estaba haciendo lo posible para zafarse pero Richar estaba usando toda su fuerza para que no escapara.

_**Richar.**_ – ¿así que ustedes son los bandidos de los que me advirtió Celestia? – Observando a cada uno de los bandidos. – pues tengo una obligación de capturarlos y arrestarlos por haber estado causando alborotos en Canterlot.

_**Pony**_ _**azul.**_ \- ¡oye suéltalo! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para estar interfiriendo en nuestros planes?! – le grito al joven para que liberara al pony negro.

_**Richar.**_ – se puede decir. – observando al pony azul. – que soy su pase para ir a la cárcel. – dándole una mirada fría.

_**Pony**_ _**amarillo.**_ \- ¡suéltalo, si no quieres que este de aquí pierda la garganta! – Decía amenazando con cortarle la yugular al pony mesero. - ¡estúpido mono!

_**Richar.**_ – yo. – poniendo su pie debajo de la silla alado suyo. - ¡no soy! – Levantando la silla en el aire. - ¡UN MONO! – tras decir eso patio la silla con fuerza directamente hacia el pony amarillo, cayéndole directamente en el rostro, haciendo que este soltara al pony mesero.

El joven con toda la fuerza que podía, levanto al pony negro y lo lanzo directamente a los tres ponys bandidos que faltaban y cayendo encima de ellos.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡todos los ponys de aquí! ¡SALGAN! – dijo apuntando hacia la puerta de salida.

Todos los ponys empezaron a salir del lugar mientras gritaban aterrados una vez escuchando a Richar. En eso el joven baja de la tarima y se dirige al pony mesero que estaba en el suelo.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡Rápido! – Ayudándolo a levantarlo. - ¡llame a la guardia real y diga que se dirijan hacia acá de inmediato!

_**Pony**_ _**mesero.**_ \- ¡wi mezie! Y gragcie pog salvagme... (Traducción: ¡si señor! y gracias por salvarme) – dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

El joven se levantó una vez que el pony mesero se marchó y observo hacia donde estaba los 4 ponys y Rose Star.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡Rose Star ven! ¡Debes salir de aquí! – le hablo a la pony rosa de crin rubia.

Ella estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero unos de los ponys se habían levantado y la sujeto de sus cascos, para después sujetarla de su cabeza y su cuello.

_**Pony verde.**_ \- ¿A dónde crees que vas golosina? - le susurro en el oído.

_**Rose Star.**_ \- ¡RICHAR AUXILIO! – grito desesperada intentando zafarse del pony verde.

El joven observa como la tiene sujetada.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡DEJALA IR! – grito con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los puños.

El joven estaba a punto de ir hacia donde estaban ellos, pero el pony verde le dice unas palabras.

_**Pony**_ _**verde.**_ – más vale que te quedes donde estas, al menos que quieras ver cómo le tuerzo el cuello a esta linda pony. – dijo amenazando al joven, lo cual este se queda petrificado al escucharlo.

El pony verde reía con malicia mientras sujetaba a Rose estar y observaba al joven, Rose Star tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por el miedo a que le fueran hacer daño, Richar estaba paralizado hay observando con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños.

Por un lado podría usar sus guantes alquímicos, para hacer un ataque a distancia, pero Rose Star estaba muy cerca de ellos y las técnicas que el usaba y sabia eran demasiado potente, lo cual lastimaba todo aquello que estuviera a una mínima distancia y necesitaba hacer que Rose Star estuviera por amenos un poco apartada de ellos para no hacerle daño.

Los otros 3 ponys que estaban tirados en el suelo se levantaron y también observaron la escena con malicia, incluso el pony amarillo que estaba detrás de Richar se levantó, pero el joven no se había dado cuenta. Después el pony amarillo agarro su navaja y se puso en posición para poder apuñalar a Richar por la espalda. Rose Star se había dado cuenta de esto y abre muy grande los ojos al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer el pony amarillo.

_**Rose**_ _**Star.**_ \- ¡RICHAR CUIDADO! ¡DETRÁS DE UMMM…! – no termina la frase ya que el pony que la tenía sujetada le tapó la boca con su caso.

Richar no supo qué quiso decir Rose, pero rápidamente le vino algo a la mente y recordó al pony que estaba tirado detrás de él. Lo cual ya no estaba. Así que eso fue lo que le vino a la mente a Richar cuando escucho la palabra "detrás de". El pony amarillo rápidamente se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Richar, directo para apuñalarlo. En un rápido movimiento, el joven salto hacia arriba dando una voltereta en el aire, mientras el pony amarillo pasaba de largo.

Una vez que el joven aterrizo dio un rápido movimiento hacia delante mientras preparaba su pierna para patearlo, lo cual este le impacta directo en el estómago haciendo que pony amarillo saliera volando hacia arriba, una vez que descendió cayo justamente en el pony que tenía a Rose Star liberándola de su agarre.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡rápido Rose! ¡CORRE! – le dijo apuntando hacia la salida.

Rápidamente Rose Star se levantó para salir del lugar.

_**Pony negro.**_ \- ¡no, no lo harás! – este salto directo al aire para poder atrapar a Rose Star

Todo se veía en cámara lenta, Richar se dio cuenta y rápidamente saco sus guantes alquímicos de su bolsillo para después colocárselo.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡Falcón Punch!

Dicho esto El cuerpo de Richar se impulsó rápidamente hacia adelante mientras su mano se incendia convirtiéndolo en un puño de fuego pasando a un lado de Rose Star y dándole en todo el estómago al pony negro, lo cual este se incendió justamente donde le había impactado y terminó estrellándose con unas de las mesas destruyéndola y el joven aterrizo en el suelo apoyándose con una de sus manos y la mirada baja. Rose Star había logrado salir del restaurante para refugiarse. Los ponys bandidos estaban anonado al ver como Richar hizo esa técnica, ellos no esperaban que un "mono" pudiera hacer eso.

_**Pony azul.**_ \- ¡¿pero qué demonios?!

_**Pony rojo.**_ \- ¡¿co..como hizo eso!?

_**Richar**_.- ¡ni creas que volveré a dejar que la toques! – decía levantándose y observando a los ponys con odio. – más vale que se rindan y se entreguen si no quieren salir lastimado al igual que su amigo. – dijo apuntando hacia los escombros donde estaba el pony negro.

Los 4 ponys se empezaron a reír a carcajadas como si nos les importara, lo cual esto se le hizo extraño mucho al joven.

_**Pony rojo. **_\- ¿crees que nos entregaremos así tan fácilmente?

_**Pony verde. **_– hemos escapado de la guardia real sin problema.

_**Pony azul. **_– y tú no vas a ser la excepción. - respondio apuntando al joven.

_**Richar**_. - ¡ni crean que escaparan de mi así como hicieron con la guardia real!, prometí que si me cruzaba con ustedes haría lo posible para arrestarlo y pienso cumplirla… para mí no parecen la gran cosa, aun no entiendo ¿Cómo es que hacían para poder escapar de la guardia real?

_**Pony amarillo.**_ \- ¿Quieres saber? ¡Bien! – Dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. – te enseñaremos.. Pero no escaparemos, ¡Más bien te daremos una lección! – Dijo para después observar los escombros hacia donde estaba el pony negro. - ¡He negro, deja de jugar y sal de ahí!

Después de eso, los escombros se movieron y de ahí salió el pony negro. Él estaba un poco rasguñado y teniendo algo de sangre en su boca y en las patas, y con una pequeña quemada en su estómago que a pesar de tener el pelo negro esa parte se veía mas quemada, pero el actuaba como si no existiera o simplemente no le doliera, lo cual esto extraño e impresiono al joven.

El pony negro se acercó a sus compañeros y luego se posicionaron en columnas frente al joven. De ahí sacaron unos pequeños frascos de plástico de no sé dónde y le quitaron la tapa, luego sacaron algo así como una especie de píldora y se la metieron en la boca cada quien para luego tragársela.

Los bandidos se tiraron al suelo y empezaron a fritar como si estuvieran sufriendo, una vez que se calmaron se pusieron de pie y el joven logro ver un cambio en ellos, pareciera que su musculatura aumento de golpe, incluso el negro que tenía músculos se le noto que le aumentaron más. Se quitaron los anteojos, la pañoleta y gorra, el joven logro observar que el globo de sus ojos tenían una gran cantidad de venas rojas alrededor de ella. Es como si fuera que se hubieran tomado un gran litro de café.

Los bandidos empezaron a reír como dementes y se posicionaron para atacar para luego ver como se impulsaron hacia el joven. La velocidad de ellos había aumentado, incluso el joven se impresiono, pero en un momento a otro ellos llegaron a la posición del joven y lo taclearon en grupo, lanzándole directo al escenario estrellándolo con los instrumentos. El joven se levanta algo adolorido pare ver a los bandidos como ellos se carcajeaban.

_**Pony rojo.**_ \- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No habías dicho que nos arrestarías y que eras el pase directo hacia nuestra prisión? Jajajajajajajaja. – se reía junto con sus compañeros.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿Qué…que demonios…se tragaron? ¿Cómo es posible…que su velocidad y musculatura…haya aumentado así de repente? – decía entre jadeos por el impacto que se llevo.

_**Pony azul. **_– normalmente no hablamos de esto, pero como te aremos añicos te diré. Estas son "pildoras esteroides". – enseñando el frasquito con las pastillas. – nos permite obtener una gran cantidad de fuerza y velocidad con tan solo ingerirla jejejejeje. – se reía al final con una sonrisa curveada mientras guardaba el frasco.

_**Pony amarillo.**_ \- ¡Vasta de charla! ¡Acabaremos contigo por haber interferido en nuestros planes!

* * *

**Música de Ambiente: **Fairy Tail Dragon Fight Ost - Extended

watch?v=u5z73Alkryg

* * *

Una vez dicho esto, el pony amarillo se impulsó directo hacia el joven. Richar esta vez logro notar cuando estuvo cerca de él, logro esquivar el golpe que estaba a punto de darle agachándose, una vez que fallo, Richar observo que tenía la guardia baja, luego el joven posiciono su mano hacia atrás, lo coloco en forma de puño, dio chasquido y lo incendio gracias a sus guantes

_**Richar**_ \- ¡HIKEN! – un gran golpe en llamas le callo directo en la mandíbula al pony amarillo rompiéndole algunos dientes e incendiándole el rostro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando a volar por los aires para después aterrizar en otra mesa reduciéndola a escombros y dejando al pony amarillo con la cabeza chamuscada y K.O (fuera de combate)

_**Richar**_ – tal vez tengan más fuerza y velocidad – apagando las llamas de su mano – pero les falta agilidad – colocándose en posición de ataque

_**Pony rojo**_ \- ¡maldito mono! ¡Nos las vas a pagar! – dicho esto los 4 ponys faltantes se abalanzaron hacia el joven

Richar estaba en su pose de ataque para después dar un chasquido y colocar sus manos en el suelo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Kyoukaen! – al mencionar esas palabras, una pared de llamas salió del suelo y en volvió al joven cubriéndolo como un escudo

Los ponys se detuvieron a escasos centímetros antes de tocar la pared de fuego

_**Pony verde**_ – eso no nos detendrá – dicho esto le dio una señal al pony negro y este agarro unas de las mesas y la usos como un abanico gigante apagando las llamas

Un vez que el fuego se disipo observaron el lugar donde debería estar el joven y vieron que ya no se encontraba hay

_**Pony rojo**_ \- ¡donde estas! ¡Sal de donde quieras que estés! – observando para todos lados

_**¿?**_ \- *silbido* ¡He! ¡Por aquí idiotas! – se escuchó una voz alado suyo

Una vez que voltearon hacia un costado observaron como el joven se encontraba por encima de ellos y tenía su mano encendida lo cual estos se impresionaron y se asustaron al verlo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Kagerou! – dicho esto, una llamarada salió disparada de su mano golpeando al pony rojo dejándolo también fuera de combate y chamuscado en el suelo

Los otros tres se habían apartado del lugar tirándose al suelo antes de que la llamarada los alcanzase

_**Richar**_ – van 2 faltan 3 – soplando su mano apagando la llama como si fuera una vela

Los 3 ponys faltantes se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a atacar a Richar. El joven una vez visto esto empezó a intentar esquivar los golpes que le daban, algunos le impactaban pero hacia lo posible por resistir, usaba las sillas y las mesas como bloqueo, pero con la enorme fuerza que tenían estos tipos y velocidad, los rompían fácilmente. Pero el que más se le dificultaba en tratar de esquivar, era al pony negro ya que en un momento había acorralado al joven frente a una pared y este le intento dar un fuerte golpe, lo cual el joven esquivo, pero una vez que toco la pared esta ¡la destrozo! Como si fuera un pedazo de cartón

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) – ¡maldición, este tipo me hará trizas si me dejo golpear!…, necesito un espacio más amplio – dicho esto intento salir, pero el pony negro lo atrapo de sus piernas y lo aventó contra la venta destruyéndola y sacándolo del lugar cayendo en el suelo

* * *

_**Richar**_ – (apretando los dientes y jadeado) - no es… lo que tenía en mente - levantándose del suelo – pero al menos estoy afuera, donde podre tener más movilidad – quitándose los escombros de la ropa

Los 3 ponys faltantes salieron del lugar por la ventana destruida, donde algunos ponys que estaban antes en el restaurante, se encontraban observando al joven y a los bandidos como estaban parados hay mirándose cara a cara del restaurante mientras estaban refugiados en los rincones de las casas, arboles, decoración, etc. Incluso Rose estar estaba ahí escondida detrás de una fuente con la estatua de Celestia escupiendo agua

_**Rose Star**_ – Richar – decía muy preocupada temiendo por el joven al ver que ellos lo lastimarían

El joven estaba jadeando y lo mismo estaba haciendo los otros 3 ponys

_**Richar**_ – (con un ojo cerrado) – ya *jadeo* se piensan *jadeo* rendir – le decía a los 3 ponys

_**Pony verde**_ – ni creas *jadeo* que nos dejaremos ganar *jadeo* por un mono calvo

_**Pony azul**_ – que puede *jadeo* crea llamitas *jadeo* de la nada

Una vez terminado de hablar, el joven y los 3 ponys corrieron en dirección hacia su oponente…el joven salta hacia adelante y coloca sus manos en el suelo para después empezar a girar en su propio eje mientras estiraba las piernas hacia los lados y dar patadas a estilo "sanji de one piece", dándole a los tres ponys lo cual los mando a volar y estrellarse en diferentes direcciones

Estos se repusieron rápidamente y se dirigieron de nuevo a tacar al joven, los tres se posicionaron alrededor del joven y se abalanzaron dispuesto a golpearlo con sus cascos delanteros. Richar por otra parte se impulsa con sus brazos hacia arriba, estando a unos escasos centímetros y el impacto que dieron los tres cayo directo en el suelo, lo cual de alguna forma he inmensa fuerza hundieron el suelo formando una zanja. Richar seguía suspendido en el aire a unos escasos centímetros observando impresionadamente como los tres al combinar sus fuerza hicieron esa zanja, pero rápidamente coloco sus dos manos hacia un costado dispuesto a lanzar su siguiente ataque, de sus palmas casi juntadas empezó a cargarlas de energía roja para después dar un chasquido y convertirla en una bola de fuego sosteniéndola entre sus palmas

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Pillar Of Fire! – dicho esto puso sus manos al frente de él apuntando directamente hacia los tres ponys lanzado desde sus palmas un pilar de fuego

Los tres ponys de alguna manera rápida observaron arriba suyo como un pilar de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos, en un rápido movimiento los tres se separaron y el pilar de fuego impacto en el suelo incendiándolo carbonizándolo, el fuego rápidamente se disipo y el joven cayo directo en la zanja apoyándose con sus piernas y brazos, el pony negro rápidamente salió galopando en dirección hacia el joven

Richar voltio su cabeza pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y recibió un tremendo cascaso de patas traseras de parte del pony negro que lo mando a volar hacia un árbol y estrenándose con él, el joven tocio un poco de sangre al recibir el impacto, callo sentado dándole la espalda al árbol con la mirada baja. Richar levanta su cabeza y observa que el pony negro se acerca hasta el a una gran velocidad para poder darle otro golpe

Richar rápidamente esquiva el golpe haciendo que el pony golpee el árbol y lo partiera en dos, el joven por dentro sudaba de nervios ya que sabía que si hubiera recibido ese golpe habría quedado igual que el árbol. Richar coloco rápidamente sus palmas al frente del pony negro

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Hotarubi! – de las palmas del joven salieron unas especie de luces verdes fosforescente como si fueran luciérnagas que se dirigieron hacia el pony negro rodeándolo en todos los ángulos

_**Pony negro**_ \- ¡¿pero qué es esto?! – Observando las luces esparcidas alrededor suyo

El joven solo dio una media sonrisa de satisfacción

_**Richar**_ – solo es – preparando su mano para chaquear – un regalito de mi parte…¡Hidaruma! – dicho esto chaqueo los dedos y las luces se dirigieron hacia el pony explotando en su cuerpo

El pony negro estaba incendiándose y gritaba de agonía, rápidamente se tiro al suelo y empezó a revolcarse en ella, después de un rato apago el fuego y se paraba lentamente mientras jadeaba por el dolor, pero en un parpadeo sin que pony pudiera reaccionar el joven le dio un rodillazo en la cabeza al pony negro mandándolo a volar contra un muro y dejándolo también K.O

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) - ¡MALDICIÓN! – Sujetando su rodilla - ¡este tipo tiene la piel muy dura!…no me extraña que tenga esa fuerza y velocidad después de haber tomado esa pastilla, pero aun así la mía a pesar de tener una fuerza regular fue suficiente para acabarlo…!sin mencionar que use demasiada fuerza y creo que me lastime la rodilla! – sobándose la rodilla

El joven se levanta manteniendo su peso en su otra pierna sana mientras la otra lastimada la tenía casi levantada por el dolor

_**Richar**_ – haber – observando a los 2 ponys faltantes - ¿Quién sigue? – colocando una pose al estilo "karate kit"

_**Pony verde**_ – rayos hermano – le habla al pony azul que estaba alado suyo – no podemos seguir, ¡mejor dejémoslo así!...ya perdimos a 3 del equipo y sobre todo al más fuerte que tenemos. El todavía parece que quiere seguir hasta derrotarnos

_**Pony azul**_ – tienes razón…sin mencionar que la guardia real está a punto de llegar – observando desde la lejanía como varios guardias nocturnos de la realeza se acercaban galopando hacia su posición - ¡rápido, toma las cosas que recolectamos y salgamos de aquí!

_**Pony verde**_ – pero ¿Qué hay de los otros chicos?

_**Pony azul**_ \- ¡olvídalos, ellos fallaron y no podemos hacer nada por ellos!

_**Pony verde**_ – pero…

_**Pony azul**_ \- ¡HAS LO QUE TE DIGO DE UNA VEZ! – grito ya desesperado

El pony verde asintió con la cabeza temerosamente y se metió de nuevo al restaurante y saco la bolsa con los contenidos valiosos que recolectaron de los ponys refinados y se dirigió hacia su compañero. El joven vio como el pony verde salió con una bolsa negra en su hocico y salió del lugar para dirigirse a su compañero

_**Richar**_ – pero que ra… - se da cuenta que ellos empiezan a trotar largándose del lugar - ¡NO! ¡No lo puedo permitir! – Rápidamente como podía se dispuso a trotar a paso lento, pero hacia lo posible por correr, ya que su rodilla le lastimaba un poco - ¡maldita seas! ¡Si sigo a este paso los voy a perder! – viendo como ellos estaban a escasos centímetros de escapar ya que tenían una gran velocidad. De repente una nueva técnica le vino a la mente al joven – no he usado esta técnica… ¡pero necito probarla ahora! – Rápidamente coloco sus dos manos al frete de él apuntando a los otros ponys que escapaban - ¡SNAKE LIT! – dicho esto una columna de fuego con forma y cara de serpiente salió a gran velocidad de sus manos pasando alrededor de los dos ponys y encerrándolos en un anillo de fuego

_**Pony azul**_ \- ¡rayos nos atrapo!

_**Pony verde**_ \- ¡que hacemos!

_**Pony azul**_ – umm tengo una idea, pero me tomara un tiempo hacerlo ya que no la tengo perfeccionada

_**Pony verde**_ \- ¿y qué es? ¡Dilo ya!

_**Pony azul**_ – necesito que utilices tus alas para levantarme a mí y la bolsa para poder escapar mientras preparo un hechizo de tele-trasportación

_**Pony verde**_ – hee? ¡Si podías hacer eso! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?!

_**Pony azul**_ – en primer lugar, no lo tengo perfeccionado apenas y se usarlo, en segundo lugar para que eso funcione necesito concentrar mucha magia si quería sacarlos a todos de aquí sin mencionar que deben de estar alado mío y en tercer lugar ¡estoy seguro que ese mono se habría dado cuenta y me hubiera atacado antes de usarlo!

_**Pony verde**_ – amm buen punto

_**Pony azul**_ \- ¡YA BASTA DE CHACHARA Y ELEVAME DE UNA VEZ ANTES DE QUE LLEGE ESE MALDITO MONO!

El pony verde desprende sus alas y coloca la bolsa en su hocico para después agarrar a su compañero con sus cascos y elevarse en el aire mientras el pony azul concentraba la magia en su cuerno para poder escapar. El joven estaba llegando a la posición de los ponys y observa como estaban intentando escapar por los aires

_**Richar**_ \- ¡no se escaparan! – Coloco sus dos manos apuntando al cielo con sus dedos índices a los ponys que volaban como si fuera una pistola en cada mano - ¡HIGAN! – dicho esto empezó a dar varios chasquidos sacando varias ráfagas de fuego desde sus dedos como una pistola siendo disparada

El pony verde estaba esquivando las ráfagas que disparaba Richar,

_**Pony verde**_ – no puedo seguir, es difícil cagar dos pesos y esquivar al mismo tiempo – decía entre dientes sujetando la bolsa y al pony azul

_**Pony azul**_ \- ¡continua! Ya casi termino el hechizo

El pony verde hacia un gran esfuerzo para elevarse en el aire, pero Uno de los proyectiles de Richar cayo directo en la bolsa justamente en el lugar donde lo tenía agarrado y haciendo que se desprendiera

_**Pony azul y verde**_ \- ¡NOOO! – gritaron al ver que su botín se caía

Richar logro observar como la bolsa caía en picada, así que decidió apresurar más el paso para atrapar la bolsa. Los ponys hacían lo posible para atrapar su botín, pero Richar seguía usando su técnica "Higan" hacia ellos lanzando puros proyectiles de fuego desde sus dedos, lo cual el pony verde esquivaba con algo de dificultad, al final la bolsa estaba a punto de tocar el suelo pero Richar se lanzó atraparla antes de impactar en el suelo, el joven rápidamente apunto hacia los ponys bandidos y seguía lanzando sus proyectiles mientras los 2 ponys bandidos o mejor dicho el pony verde bandido esquivaba los proyectiles mientras sujetaba a su compañero

_**Pony**_ _**verde**_ – rayos hermano, no puedo continuar así…habrá que dejar el botín también, ya casi estoy perdiendo los efectos de la pastilla – decía esquivando los ataques de Richar mientras se sentía más débil

_**Pony**_ _**azul**_ – raaaarrrrr ¡odio cuando tienes razón! ¡Sin mencionar que yo también estoy perdiendo fuerzas y la necesito para acumular la magia que me hace falta para hacer el hechizo! – viendo como su cuerno parpadeaba como si se estuviera apagando

_**Pony**_ _**verde**_ \- ¿y si tomamos otras de las pastillas?

_**Pony**_ _**azul**_ \- ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡Sabes perfectamente los efectos secundarios que nos da esa cosa!... no me arriesgare a eso…sigue elevándote que ya así termino – dijo para después observar al joven - ¡ESTO NO SE ACABA! ¡VOVEREMOS Y NOS LAS PAGARAS MALDITO MONO SIN PELO! – le grita a Richar desde arriba

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué!? ¡NO! ¡No permitiré que escapen! – dicho esto coloca su manos a un costado mientras observaba a los ponys bandidos en el aire. De sus manos se empezó a formar una esfera roja de energía - ¡Super Fire Smash! – el decir esas palabras apunto sus manos al cielo juntadas al cielo justamente a sus víctimas y de sus manos salió un espiral bastante grande de fuego que se dirigió a los ponys bandidos

El pony verde tenía una cara de espanto al ver el gran espiral de fuego acercarse a ellos, pero el pony azul tenía una sonrisa d felicidad en su rostro

_**Pony azul**_ \- ¡NOS VEREMOS ALGUN DIA ESTUPIDO MONO! – dicho esto su cuerno se ilumino y desapareció del lugar junto con su compañero en resplandor Azul

El espiral de fuego paso de largo cayendo justamente en el cielo, atravesando las nubes, después se escucha una gran explosión, mientras se observa en las nubes, como si fueran relámpagos rojos a través de ella. El joven solo estaba observando el cielo, con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los dientes

**(N.A: ya pueden quitar la música)**

* * *

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Maldición! – Golpeando el suelo con sus puños - ¡se escaparon! – Volvió a golpear el suelo - ¡se supone que debía detenerlos! – otro golpe en el suelo

Las nubes empezaron a relampaguear como si estuviera a punto de empezar a llover, pero la cosa era que los relámpagos eran un poco más en tono rojizo. Richar tenía la mirada baja con los dientes apretado al sentir que no logro atrapar a los bandidos

_**Richar**_ \- *suspiro* bueno, al menos debo verle el lado positivo – observando la bolsa con las pertenencias de los ponys – al menos logre recuperar los objetos robados y deje noqueado a 3 de esos tipos

El joven se levantó con dificultad y agarro la bolsa para después empezar a arrastrarla mientras cojeaba en una pierna ya que se lastimo la rodilla al haber golpeado al pony negro

Richar estaba pasando alado de un callejón y de hay empezó a escuchar unos sonidos raros como "ummm ummmmmm"

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué es ese sonido? – Se preguntó el mismo para después dirigirse al callejón junto con la bolsa - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien hay? – Pregunto a ver si escuchaba a alguien pero no veía nada ya que estaba muy oscuro debido a la noche – tratare de iluminar un poco el lugar – dicho esto dejo la bolsa y dio un pequeño chasquido con sus guantes y encendió su dedo índice como si fuera una vela

El joven empezó a iluminar el lugar y apuntaba a todos los rincones, pero solo una cierta parte ya que casi toda su energía fue consumida en la pelea, a pesar de solo usar sus guantes como un interruptor que libera su poder, este consume también su energía. Richar ilumino cerca de unos contenedores de basura y observo que algo detrás de ellos se movía

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué será eso que se movió? – dijo acercándose para después e iluminar con su dedo el lugar

Richar observo que hay se encontraba un pony de crin negra clara y pelaje de color gris moderado y Cutie Mark de un micrófono encima de una guitarra acústica, se encontraba atado en las patas, vendado de los ojos y boca mientras decía "ummmm ummmm" intentando zafarse

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿pero qué?! – se preguntó así mismo sorprendido al ver al pobre pony atado

El joven saco al pony del lugar y le quito las vendas y las ataduras

_**Pony**_ – ufff, gracias por haberme sacado de ha… - no termina la frase al observar bien a Richar - ¡HAAAAA! ¡No, no por favor, no me lastimes! – ocultándose con sus cacos

_**Richar**_ – tranquilo amigo, no pienso hacerte daño. De haber sido así ¿no crees que sería raro que te hubiera desatado?

El pony se quita los cacos lentamente del rostro y observa a Richar aun con algo de miedo

_**Pony**_ – amm supongo que tienes razón…mis disculpas, pero es la primera vez que veo a alguien como tú en mi vida y por eso me asuste – decía un tanto nervioso

_**Richar**_ – si, es normal, casi todos han actuado así al verme jeje…pero descuida no importa…mi pregunta es ¿Qué hacías hay atado entre la basura?

_**Pony**_ – resulta que unos ponys bandidos me habías atracado al estar yendo hacia un restaurante para tocar con mi banda. Me robaron mis pertenencias, me ataron, me vendaron y me escondieron en el callejón

_**Richar**_ – umm ya veo, pero descuida, estoy seguro quienes eran esos bandidos pero ya me hice cargo de ellos

_**Pony**_ \- ¡¿enserio?! – Pregunto sorprendido - ¡eso es impresionante chico!

_**Richar**_ – bueno en realidad "casi" me encargue de ellos. Dos de ellos lograron escapar – decía con cara seria

_**Pony**_ – aff es una lástima. De seguro se escaparon con mis pertenencias – decía deprimido, cabeza abajo

_**Richar**_ – yo no diría eso – agarrando y mostrando la bolsa negra que tenía – le logre quitar esto a esos bandidos antes de que escaparan – decía abriendo la bolsa y mostrando sus contenido

_**Pony**_ \- ¡mis cosas! – rápidamente metió su cabeza dentro de la bolsa y empezó a registrar su interior

El pony saco de la bolsa, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta gris y varios artilugios importantes de gran valor

_**Pony**_ \- ¡muchas gracias amigo! ¡Me has hecho un gran favor! ¡Te estaré eternamente agradecido por todo!

_**Richar**_ – jeje gracias, no ha sido para tanto – Decía rascándose la nuca mientras tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza inclinada a un lado y una gota tipo anime en su cabeza

_**Pony**_ \- ¡ho si casi lo olvido!, quisiera presentarme, mi nombre es "Arcusty" – mostrando su casco para saludarlo

_**Richar**_ – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Richar – estrechando su mano con su casco

_**Arcusty**_ – el placer es mio°°°¡ho cielos, se me olvido que tengo que estar tacando en lugar importante, ahora mismo! ¡ho Celestia! ¡El pony que me contrato me va a matar!– decía moviendo sus patas rápidamente exaltado

_**Richar**_ – tranquilo viejo jeje, descuida, también me hice cargo de ello, te remplace ya que no aparecías y la clientela estaba haciendo alboroto. Todo está bien – decía con una sonrisa

_**Arcusty**_ \- °°°amigo…realmente…eres mi héroe – dándole un reverencia como si fuera de la realeza

_**Richar**_ – oye tranquilo, no es para tanto, solo hice un favor eso es todo, no necesitas hacer eso – decía un poco apenado por la reverencia que le dio Arcusty

_**Arcusty**_ \- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! Chico, ¡te enfrentaste a 5 bandidos! ¡Me encontraste y me rescataste! ¡Recuperaste mis pertenencias! ¡He incluso me remplazaste en la banda para que no me regañaran! ¿Cómo no va a ser eso para tanto?

_**Richar**_ – pueeees…ya que lo dices de esa forma, bueno, ha sido un placer jeje – rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice

_**Arcusty**_ – bueno gracias de todas formas – decía con una sonrisa amigable

_**Richar**_ – bueno salgamos de aquí – levantándose del suelo – este lugar es un poco…tétrico por la oscuridad – observando a sus alrededores

_**Arcusty**_ – estoy de acuerdo – dijo para después caminar hacia la salida de callejón

Richar por otro lado, agarro la bolsa negra con las pertenencias de los demás ponys con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra alumbraba el camino con su dedo índice, como si fuera una vela

_**Arcusty**_ – oye una pregunta ¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Acaso sabes usar magia? – decía aun caminando mientras apuntaba a la flamita en el dedo de Richar

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – pregunto mostrando su dedo encendido – pues, no sé si decirle magia o poder…la verdad no se…lo he tenido desde que llegue a este mundo y aún tengo varias preguntas en mi cabeza de ¿Cómo es que tengo estos poderes?

_**Arcusty**_ – a que te refieres – pregunto aún más confundido

_**Richar**_ – veras, yo vengo de otro mundo, no de este, donde la especie dominante. En este caso el mío. Se llama "humanos". Mi es especie no tiene esta clase de poder o magia, somos comunes y corrientes, al igual que los ponys terrestres…estos guantes que tengo me permiten controlar el flujo de energía que poseo dentro de mi interior. Aun no sé cómo controlarlo, pero estos guantes me ayudan mucho…pero desde que llegue aquí, de alguna forma logre poseerlo. No se cómo, pero espero algún día poder averiguarlo

_**Arcusty**_ \- ¡¿de veras?! ¡wow! Sí que eres interesante

_**Richar**_ – sii jejeje mucho me lo han dicho…pero, calculando toda la energía que use en la batalla para intentar detener a los bandidos…creo que…- en ese momento se le apaga el fueguito de su dedo – ya me quede sin energía – sentándose en el suelo

_**Arcusty**_ \- ¡oye! ¿Estás bien? –acercándose al joven

_**Richar**_ – si descuida *jadeo* solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo *jadeo* - decía con la cabeza agachada

_**Arcusty**_ – venga, te ayudare a levantarte – dijo para después colocar su cabeza detrás de su brazo y levantarlo

_**Richar**_ – gracias

_**Arcusty**_ – no hay de que

Arcusty y Richar, salieron del lugar mientras que Richar tenía en su mano derecha la bolsa y en su mano izquierda estaba apoyado encima de Arcusty, mientras cojeaba de su rodilla lastimada

Se dirigieron justamente al restaurante, donde varios guardias nocturnos se encontraban hay atendiendo a los ponys si había alguno herido y revisando la escena del crimen. Estos eran diferente a la guardia real diurna. Ellos tenían una armadura de color morado oscuro, sus pelajes eran de color grisáceo oscuro, su iris eran amarillos y pupilas algo rasgadas y unos que otros tenían alas de murciélagos

Uno de ellos, observo al a Richar y Arcusty hacerse al lugar y se dirigió a ellos

_**Guardia**_ _**nocturno**_ – señor Richar, me alegro que este bien. Los ciudadanos nos contaron que hubo un asalto y una pelea en el restaurante de 5 ponys bandidos contra algo que parecía ser un mono

_**Richar**_ \- ¡QUE NO SOY MONO! – grito irritado

_**Guardia**_ _**nocturno**_ – disculpe, pero eso fue los que nos dijeron los ciudadanos. No me malinterprete. Pero con los que nos dijeron no cabe duda de que pensábamos que era usted… ¿Cómo logro derrotar a esos bandidos? Ni nosotros lográbamos atraparlos y de alguna forma ellos eran más fuertes y veloces

_**Richar**_ – no me extraña, resulta que ellos tienen unas píldoras o pastillas que le dan esas habilidades y por eso lograban escapar fácilmente, le sugiero que los revisen y se los confisque antes de que alguien más lo haga…otra cosa, entrega y devuélvele las pertenecías a los ciudadanos, que esos bandidos le habían robado – mostrándole la bolsa con las pertenencias de los demás ponys

El guardia nocturno dio un saludo militar, agarro la bolsa con su hocico y se retiró del lugar para dirigirse hacia los demás soldados

_**Richar**_ – gracias por tu ayuda Arcusty, ya puedes soltarme, es aquí donde necesitaba llegar

_**Arcusty**_ \- ¿estás seguro amigo?

_**Richar**_ – si aquí estoy bien gracias

_**Arcusty**_ – bueno, si tú lo dices – bajando al joven con cuidado en el suelo

_**Richar**_ – gracias *suspiro de relajación*

_**Arcusty**_ – bueno chico, realmente te agradezco por todo, pero si me disculpas, necito regresar con mi grupo

_**Richar**_ – si, descuida, no hay problema, fue un placer, nos vemos luego – despidiéndose con su mano

_**Arcusty**_ – hasta luego – dijo también despidiéndose con su casco para luego retirarse

_**Richar**_ \- *suspiro* valla noche, loca y agitada jeje – observando el cielo nocturno

_**¿?**_ \- ¡RICHAR! – se escuchó una voz cerca del joven, Richar voltio su rostro y observo a Rose Star correr hacia él, para después ver como Rose Star se abalanza y abrasar a Richar

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡me tenías tan preocupada, creí que te habían hecho daño! – dijo abrazando más fuerte a Richar

_**Richar**_ – Rose…tranquila…no puedo…respirar – decía mientras se ponía morado por falta de oxigeno

_**Rose**_ Star - ¡ho Celestia! ¡Lo siento! – apartándose del joven para ver como el joven inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire para poder respirar - ¿te encuentras bien Richar?

_**Richar**_ – si y no…me duele un poco la rodilla – sobándose la rodilla – y me siento con falta de energía por haberla usado tanto en la pelea

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡ho Cielos! ¡Ven déjame ayudarte!

Rose ayudo a levantar a Richar y lo llevo directo a la fuente, que tenía la estatua de Celestia escupiendo agua, de ahí deposito a Richar, sentándolo en un banquito blanco que estaba alado de la fuente y ella se sentó alado de él joven

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – ven, déjame revisar tu herida – levantando la pierna de Richar para arrimarle un poco el pantalón y ver su rodilla – umm no le veo nada grabe – tocando con cuidado la rodilla del joven lo cual este daba quejidos de dolor – descuida, solo debe ser una pequeña lesión o simplemente un golpe, te pondrás bien

_**Richar**_ – jeje gracias *quejido de dolor* oye Rose, disculpa que todo esto no haya salido bien, de seguro este ha sido tu peor cita

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡¿pero qué dices?! ¡Este es una de las mejores citas más divertidas que he tenido en mi vida! Claro si descontamos todo lo malo que ha pasado, cuenta como unas de las mejores cita para mi – decía con una sonrisa de felicidad

_**Richar**_ \- ¿enserio? – le Pregunto, para luego observar como Rose Star asentía con la cabeza aun con su sonrisa – jeje, te lo agradezco Rose. Realmente creí que esto era terrible para ti – decía apenado

_**Rose Star**_ – para nada… de hecho me alegro mucho más la noche cuando tocaste esa hermosa canción que era más dirigida hacia mí – dijo para después darle un abrazo de cariño con los ojos cerrados colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Richar

_**Richar**_ – jeje, ha sido un placer Rose, espero que te haya gustado – correspondiendo el abrazo

_**Rose Star**_ – y que lo digas – abrazando aún más a Richar ruborizada

Richar y Rose estaban abrazados con los ojos cerrados, pero después Rose voltea su rostro hacia el de Richar y empieza a acercarlo lentamente. Richar no se deba cuenta, ya que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, Rose estaba a punto de tener contacto con los labios de Richar mientras su corazón palpitaba más fuerte. Pero en un instante la cabeza de la fuente de Celestia se movió en dirección hacia donde estaban los jóvenes y les dio una gran rociada de agua tipo catarata, dejándolos totalmente empapados

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué fue eso? – decía con los ojos cerrados con las manos un poquito levantadas mientras el agua le escurría

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – no lo sé – decía también en la misma pose que Richar

El joven voltio la cabeza hacia atrás y ver que la fuente estaba normal como antes, pero se le hizo muy raro que eso lo haya empapado

_**Richar**_ – no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero creo que esa fuente nos acaba de bañar…eso si es muy raro ¿? – observando la fuente de pies a cabeza

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – sí que lo fue – exprimiendo su vestido para sacar el agua

El joven intento usar sus guantes alquímicos y la poca energía que logro acumular en su pequeño descanso,para por almenos hacer una pequeña fogata y secar la ropa, pero no podía ya que sus guantes se mojaron y no podía chasquear bien. Richar solo suspiro de decepción y observo a Rose Star. Vio que su vestido estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo por la humedad. Si fuera un semental Pegaso en este momento le hubiera dado una erección instantánea de miembros y alas

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿Qué miras tanto? –pregunto al observar al joven que la estaba mirando

_**Richar**_ \- ¡HE! – Recapacitando - ¡NADA! – volteando la cara totalmente ruborizado hasta la nariz

Rose Star mira al joven con una cara confundida para luego reír suavemente con una sonrisa picara

Mientras Richar y Rose Star estaban en la fuente exprimiendo sus ropajes para sacarle el agua. Un pony de color rosado oscuro, con crin violeta con líneas blancas y un ojo en forma de espiral se acercó a los jóvenes

_**Pony**_ – disculpen ¿necesitan ayuda? – le pregunto a los jóvenes

_**Richar**_ – no descuida, solo es un pequeño… - no termina la frac al ver al pony

Para el joven le pareció muy raro, el pony al que estaba observando tenía un cierto parecido a otra pony que el conocía debido a la serie. Llamada "Screwball", pero este parecía un macho debido a su cuerpo y hocico. Richar inclino su cabeza para poder ver su costado y observar su Cutie Mark, al principio creyo que tendrá la misma que la de "Screwball", pero no. La suya era de una máscara teatral. La mitad en blanco triste y la otra negra feliz. Esto confundía un poco al joven, ya que sabía que la de "Screwball" era, un tornillo con una bola de béisbol

_**Richar**_ – disculpa, ¿te conozco?

_**Pony**_ – no lo creo, soy "nuevo" en la ciudad y acabo de instalar un local para ponys con "atención y diversión" muy cerca de aquí

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) – no sé por qué, pero este tipo me da… mala espina – se decía muy serio para sus adentros

_**Pony**_ – quisiera invitarlos a que sean unos de mis primeros clientes, para atenderlos en sus necesidades ya que por lo que veo necesitan una ayuda y limpieza con sus ropajes – observando a los dos jóvenes - y como es el primer día…la invitación es ¡gratis!

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡wow! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Eso suena genial! ¡Y es muy amable de su parte! – Decía muy alegremente - ¿tú qué opinas Richar? – observando al joven con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – no lo sé Rose – susurrándole en el oído – este tipo me da mala espina y apenas lo conozco ¿no te parece raro que haya aparecido así de repente y luego te invite a un lugar que ni siquiera conoces?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – ho vamos, Richar, no seas tan paranoico…además estamos totalmente mojados y él nos está ofreciendo un pase gratis a su local para que podamos limpiar y secar nuestra ropa

_**Richar**_ – si pero…no se…como que algo no me cuadra – decía muy pensativo mientras miraba de reojo al pony con desconfianza

_**Pony**_ – logre observar, que tuviste una pelea con esos bandidos y de seguro estés lastimado ¿no?...bueno resulta que tengo un yacusi, con "agua especial" que regenera la energía y sana heridas

_**Richar**_ – hee? ¡¿Enserio?!...wow, en ese caso, no me puedo negar, realmente me gustaría sentirme más relajado y recuperar mis energías…sin mencionar que ha sido una noche…agotadora – decía estirando un poco su espalda

_**Pony**_ – en ese caso síganme – dijo para después dar media vuelta y caminar

Richar y Rose Star se levantaron de donde estaban sentados, pero como Richar no podía caminar bien, Rose Star lo ayudaba mientras se apoyaba con su mano en el lomo de ella. Siguieron al pony hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio que está bien decorado por fuera

* * *

**(Edificio Del Pony)**

Al entrar notaron que el lugar era inmenso y con grandes decoración de casi todos tipos de colores, varias puertas como si fuera un hotel, hasta un mostrador. Cuando cerraron la puerta afuero empezó a relampaguear algunos rayos rojizos y luego empezó a llover

_**Richar**_ \- *silbido de impresión* ¡increíble! ¡Este lugar es muy bonito!

_**Rose Star**_ – es una suerte que hayamos llegado a tiempo antes de que empezara a llover…lo cual es raro ya que según tengo entendido, aun no era temporada de lluvia – se decía algo confundida colocando un casco en su barbilla

_**Pony**_ – si es una suerte, intente hacer que se viera lo más adecuado posible – decía con una sonrisa de… ¿dientes afilados?

El joven al notar esto sacudió su cabeza para aclararse la vista, observo de nuevo al pony vio que su dentadura era normal, lo cual le extrañaba mucho, ya que juraría a ver visto los dientes

_**Pony**_ \- ¿sucede algo?

_**Richar**_ – he? amm, no nada…¿me podría decir dónde está el yacusi ese del que me hablo? Creo que empando a alucinar y ver cosas raras

**Pony** – si claro sígame y para la señorita…si quiere puede entrar en aquella habitación para cambiarse de ropa…dentro del vestidor hay un "conjunto adecuado" para usted – dijo apuntando a unas de las puertas que se encontraban a su derecha

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡muchas gracias! ¡Realmente es muy amable!…te dejo aquí Richar ¿puedes mantenerte firme? – le pregunto al joven

_**Richar**_ – si, si puedo, no te preocupes – dijo recargándose en su pie sano

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – está bien, te veo al rato – dijo para después dirigirse a la puerta que le indico el pony y entrar en el para luego cerrar la puerta

_**Pony**_ – _tu amiga está muy rica _– dijo pero esta vez con una voz diferente a la que tenía antes

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo impresionado con el ceño fruncido observando al pony

_**Pony**_ – dije que el yacusi está cruzando a la esquina – dijo apuntando por un pasillo, para después caminar hacia el sitio indicado

El joven volvió a sacudir su cabeza para después colocar una mano en su cabeza

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) – creo que las cosas que me pasaron hoy, más la pelea que tuve, me afectaron el cerebro y empiezo a ver y escuchar cosas raras –dijo para después empezar a cojear de su pierna, dirigiéndose hacía en pony

El pony llego a una de las puertas y la abrió adentrándose en el mientras el joven lo seguía. Una vez que entro observo un pequeño yacusi rodeada de varias velas aromáticas, pero el agua que tenía dentro del yacusi era de un color verde lima

_**Pony**_ – si desea cambiarse, hay adentro se encuentra un vestidor – apuntando detrás de unas cortinas – una vez que termine, ¿me permite sus ropajes para mandarlo a "lavar"? ya que por lo que veo, está toda mojada, sucia y arrugada

_**Richar**_ – he? – observando su traje y ver que tenía razón – si muchas gracias es muy amable de su parte

_**Pony**_ – bien, esperare afuera esperando su traje

El joven solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al tocador, una vez a dentro se empezó a desvestir

_**Richar**_ – por cierto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Richar ¿puedo saber el tuyo – dijo adentro del vestidor quitándose la ropa y colocándola encima de la puertita mientras el pony la tomaba

_**Pony**_ – mi nombre no tiene mucha importancia, pero puedes llamarme "Mad" – dijo mientras le pasaba una pequeña toalla por encima de la puerta y se dirigía a la salida con la ropa del joven

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Mad?...ese no es un poco – saliendo del vestidor con la pequeña toalla a lado de su cintura que solo tapa sus partes y ver que el pony ya no estaba hay - ¿raro? – El joven se puso a pensar - ¿Mad?... es un nombre un poco extraño…jajajaja me suena como un programa de televisión ajaja – dijo para después caminar hacia el yacusi

Una vez que estuvo cerca del yacusi, observo el aspecto empalagoso que se veía. Algunas burbujas salían del lugar como si fuera sacado de algún tipo de pantano, al joven le daba un poco de asco al solo verlo, pero si esa cosa realmente le podía devolver la energía perdida, pues solo se resignó y decidió entrar metiendo su pierna izquierda primero

Al sentir el contacto con su piel, le dio un escalofrió de asquerosidad, ya que se sentía como una especie de gelatina muy babosa o sentía que se estaba metiendo en una gran cantidad de mocos verde, baboso y empalagoso

_**Richar**_ – ¡hay esto se siente asqueroso! – decía mientras hacía muecas de asquerosidad cada vez que se sumergía más y mas

Pero una vez que estuvo por completo adentro a acepción de su cabeza, solo suspiro relajado y espero a que esa "agua verdosa y babosa" hiciera su efecto

* * *

**(Habitación Donde Entro Rose Star)**

La pony rosada de crin rubia se encontraba en la habitación que le indico el pony, ella se encontraba dentro de un vestidor observándose en un espejo aun con su vestido arrugado y empapado

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- *suspiro de decepción* ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo decirlo? ¿Por qué no puedo tener lo que quiero? ¿Por qué me es tan difícil decir lo que siento? – Dijo mientras se quitaba el vestido y lo guindaba en un perchero junto con su moño – creo que debería resignarme y dejar que solo seamos amigos – decía con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados

Rose Star dio otro suspiro de decepción aun con los ojos cerrados, después de unos segundo siente un pequeño brillo, como un flash alado de ella mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, después de eso abrió un ojo para después mirar hacia un costado de ella y observar una caja con una nota encima y una especie de dulce alado de la nota

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – he? – se extrañó al ver la caja tan repentinamente alado de ella sin que se allá dado cuenta - ¿acaso esto estaba aquí hace un rato? – dijo para acercarse a la caja y tomar la nota para ver que decía

_**Lo que dice la Nota**_ – _si deseas tener lo que más deseas. Comete el dulce que se encuentra hay y lograra cumplir tus sueños de estar con ese hombre que tanto deseas, sin mencionar que tendrás la mayor fantasía de tu vida_ – es lo que decía la nota

Rose Star estaba confundida y a la vez extrañada, en este momento tenía varias preguntas en su cabeza como "¿de dónde salió esta nota? ¿Quién dejo la caja con el dulce hay? ¿Cómo sabe que desea estar con alguien en específico?" y otras preguntas más. Rose Star estaba mirando la caja con el dulce alado observándola con una cara de no estar convencida, se mordía los labios y estaba pensando en si comerse ese dulce o no ya que le parecía muy extraño y misterioso que eso haya aparecido así de la nada. Pero luego de estar pensándolo un buen rato, tomo su decisión y acepto en comerse el dulce

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – con tal de poder estar con él ¡hare lo que sea! – dicho eso agarro el dulce y se lo metió en su boca

Rose saboreaba el dulce con agrado mientras se le formaba un rubor tierno en las mejillas al sentir el delicioso sabor de la golosina

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – ummm ¡Cereza! – dijo para después tragarse el dulce por completo

Una vez que se lo trago, empezo a observar para todos lados y luego observar su cuerpo a ver si ocurría algo, pero… nada pasaba…Rose volvió a dar otro suspiro de decepción

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – decía con la cabeza agachada

Después de un rato, el cuerpo de Rose empezó a cubrir de un brillo en tono rojizo, ella logro observar que su cuerpo brilla y se impresiono al mismo tiempo que se asustaba

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡¿qu..que sucede?! – se preguntó algo asustada al ver que su cuerpo brilla – tranquila Rose Tranquila…de ser el efecto del dulce…si eso debe ser – dijo un poquito calmada pero todavía algo asustada

El cuerpo de Rose Star brillo con más intensidad y su cuerpo empezó a tomar una forma diferente. Su cuerpo empezó a estirarse y tanto sus cascos, como su cabello y cuerpo completo, empezaron a tomar una forma diferente mientras se agrandaba (así cuando un Pokemon evoluciona)

* * *

**(Afueras De Canterlot) (Unos Minutos Antes)**

En las afueras de Canterlot, mientras una gran lluvia caía del cielo, un pequeño resplandor de color azul se formó cerca de unos aboles, para después ver a dos ponys salir de ahí, lo cual uno era azul y el otro verde. En otras palabras, los dos ponys bandidos que lograron escapar

_**Pony**_ _**verde**_ – ufff por poco y no lo contábamos – decía aliviado limpiándose la frente

El pony azul empezó a caminar hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido

_**Pony**_ _**verde**_ – oye hermano ¿sucede algo? – dijo acercándose al pony azul y colocando su caco en su hombro

_**Pony**_ _**azul**_ \- ¡¿Qué si me sucede algo?! – Apartando el casco del pony verde enojado - ¡claro que me sucede algo! ¡Se supone que teníamos que tener un botín en nuestros cascos! ¡¿y que obtenemos?! ¡NADA!... ¡y todo por culpa de un mono que lanza y crea fuego de la nada! – decía muy irritado

_**Pony**_ _**verde**_ – tranquilo hermano, no es para tanto – haciendo lo posible para calmar al pony verde

_**Pony**_ _**azul**_ \- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡¿Dejaste el cerebro atrás o qué?! ¡Recuerda que nuestra misión es encontrar y recolectar cosas valiosas par "Lady C"! ¡¿Qué crees que nos ara cuando regresemos con los cascos vacíos?! ¡¿Qué es lo que le diremos?! – agarrándolo del cuello y agitándolo

_**Pony**_ _**verde**_ – pueees, que hicimos un gran esfuerzo al intentar recolectar las cosas y después nos da una golosina por el esfuerzo – decía con una sonrisa inocente

_**Pony**_ _**azul**_ – ¿hablas en serio? – Observándolo con una cara seria con el ceño fruncido mientras lo observaba con esa sonrisa de idiota que tenía el pony verde – serás el idiota más grande del mundo ¡TE VOY A..! – estaba a punto de golpearlo en el rostro hasta que escucha el crujir de una rama, lo cual esto alerta a los dos ponys bandidos y se colocan en posición de ataque

_**Pony**_ _**azul**_ \- ¡¿Quién anda hay?! ¡Muéstrate de una vez! – decía con el ceño fruncido

De entre las sombras de los arboles empezó a caminar una figura humanoide acercándose a ellos, lo cual estos se impresionan al ver quien era

_**Pony**_ _**verde**_ \- ¡no..no puede ser! – decía nervioso

_**Pony**_ _**azul**_ \- ¡¿Cómo es posible que nos hayas encontrado tan rápido?! – decía con el ceño fruncido

El humano que estaba parado frente a ellos era el mismísimo Richar con su Smokin blanco puesto mientras estaba parado frente a ellos, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo es posible que richar este hay si hace un momento se encontraba en el yacusi

_**Pony**_ _**verde**_ \- ¡¿Qué clase de demonio eres?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas descubierto nuestra ubicación tan rápido?! – decia muy impresionado y aterrado al mismo tiempo

Richar solo estaba hay parado sin hacer nada observando a los ponys con una especie de sonrisa diabólica

_**Pony**_ _**azul**_ \- ¿sabes qué? ¡No nos importa el cómo hayas descubierto nuestra ubicación, acabaremos contigo de una vez por toda! – dijo apuntando a Richar para luego observar a su compañero – hey "Green", esta vez tomaremos 5 píldoras para aumentar 5 veces nuestra fuerza y velocidad

_**Green**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco "blue"?! ¡Si hacemos eso los efectos secundarios nos puede matar! ¡Solo "Lady C" puede soportar y consumir esa cantidad de píldoras!

_**Blue**_ \- ¡lo sé pero no hay opción! ¡Si intentamos escapar esa cosa nos volverá a encontrar de alguna forma como lo hizo ahorita! ¡Debemos acabar con él de una vez!

_**Green**_ \- ¡pe..pero!

_**Blue**_ \- ¡he dicho! ¡AHORA! – le grito a su hermano

El pony verde solo asintió asustado y saco su frasco de píldoras esteroides al igual que su hermano, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, en un parpadeo Richar se encontraba frete a ellos para después de un rápido quitarles los frascos y quemarlos en una flama… ¿verde?

_**Green**_ \- ¡¿PERO QUE?!

_**Blue**_ \- ¡MALDITO TE VOY A..! – no termina la frase al sentir una punzada en su estómago justamente en el ombligo, cuando baja la mira observa con el joven había clavado sus dos manos en su estómago como si fuera de papel

Lentamente Richar empezó a separar de forma horizontal la parte superior he inferior del cuerpo del pony azul lo cual este gritaba de agonía

_**Blue**_ \- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La sangre y sus viseras se empezaban a esparramas en el suelo como si estuvieran abriendo una piñata, todos sus intestinos cayeron al suelo, mientras Richar termino de separar las dos mitades de su cuerpo y sostenía su cabeza en el aire sosteniendo su parte superior del cuerpo con sus dos dedos clavados en su garganta y parte de sus intestinos colgaban de su parte superior mientras goteaba una gran cantidad de sangre. Lo raro era que el pony seguía vivo ya que todavía seguía gritando de agonía y su parte inferior se encontraba tirado en el suelo

_**Richar**_ – afff el dulce sonido del sufrimiento ¡es música para mis oídos! – decía con una sonrisa sádica

El pony verde estaba de espectador con una cara de espanto absoluto. Estaba tan petrificado que no se podía mover del lugar

Después de un Rato el pony Azul dejo de gritar y sus ojos se volvieron blancos indicando que había muerto, Richar al observar esto dejo de sonreír para después soltar el cuerpo y dejarlo caer en el suelo, para después

_**Richar**_ – me hubiera gustado escuchar más tiempo sus lamentos – dijo para después ver al pony verde que estaba más cagado que un niño observando a un demonio en persona – solo ocupo a uno para enviar un mensaje – le dijo al pony verde con una mirada penetrante lo cual lo asustaba más mientras temblaba de miedo el pony verde – si la próxima vez que intente algo estúpido como desafiarme, hare que se traguen su propio corazón

El pony verde cuando escucho esto se orino de miedo para después salir volando de ahí cagando leches totalmente horrorizado mientras gritaba "AYUDA UN DEMONIO MONO LOCO ANDA SUELTO" y suplicaba por su vida

"Richar" por otra parte se quedó hay parado mirando como el pony verde se alejaba del lugar, una vez que lo perdió de vista puso su mirada en el cadáver tirado en el suelo

"_**Richar"**_ – alégrate, formaras parte de unos de los seres más poderosos de las dimensiones – dicho esto, su boca empezó a agrandarse enormemente mientras unos enormes dientes afilados se le formaban, para después ver como este ¡se comía! Crudamente el cadáver del pony azul, mientras las tripas explotaban y manchaban de sangre todo su cuerpo con cada mordida y se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos al ser devorado

Una vez que termino se levantó y se limpió la sangre del rostro

"_**Richar"**_ – es una lástima que no tuviera ninguna habilidad, pero al menos me pudo servir de "entremés" (traducción: alimento para ansiar su sed de sangre y/o hambre)… veamos como solucionas esto pequeño Richar – dijo para después mostrar su sonrisa de dientes afilados, para después desaparecer en una flama verde

Lo único que quedaba en el lugar, era el sonido de los relámpagos, la lluvia caer y un enorme charco de sangre en el suelo

* * *

**(Lugar Del Yacusi) (Tiempo Presente) (Narración Tercera Persona)**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Richar se había metido en el yacusi para recuperar su energía. Richar estaba hay sentado mientras se relajaba, al parecer olvido por completo de que el agua estaba bien babosa, ya que tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara con los ojos serrados, con la cara apuntando al techo y con los brazos arregostados en las orillas del yacusi…y aun más se sentía relajado al escuchar afuera el sonido de la lluvia caer

_**Richar**_ – haafff, esto es ¡tan relajante!, ya no siento dolor en mi rodilla – estirando su rodilla herida, que ya no está herida – incluso siento que estoy volviendo a recuperar mi energía – decía muy relajado

Pasaron otros minutos y Richar ya se sentía mucho mejor. Decidió que ya era hora de salir del lugar y se levantó del yacusi, utilizo la pequeña toalla que solo le cubría sus partes y se quitó el resto del líquido verdoso con él. El joven se acercó a un espejo con la toalla en la mano, dejando al descubierto sus partes, ya que hay no había nadie a excepción de él nada más, no le importaba andar desnudo. Richar observo que su cuerpo se encontraba algo brilloso y veía su físico en el espejo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡ho sí! Mas bueno no puedo estar – haciendo poses frente al espejo como si de un físico culturista se tratara - ¡JU! ¡JA! ¡JE!... ¡que hermoso soy! – se decía a sí mismo en el espejo – puffff ajajajajaja, si claro, ni yo me la creo – sacando la lengua

A pesar de tener una pequeña musculatura, seguía siendo delgado, ya que al tener ese problema sus músculos se resaltaban más en su cuerpo al ser delgado, pero aun así, el joven aún se sentía un enclenque al tener músculos pequeños…ya que él sabe que la fuerza que el pose, es parte de los poderes que él tiene, lo cual se libera cuando es necesario o de vez en cuando

_**Richar**_ \- *suspiro* no importa solo necesito entrenar más y me sentiré satisfecho – se dijo así mismo en el espejo - ¿Cuándo llegara "Mad"? jejeje me da risa pronunciar ese nombre – decía con una carita feliz – mejor espero sentado a ver si llega – dijo para después sentarse en un banco que tenía al frete de él, una mesita con varias revistas, lo cual el joven no se molestó en ver su titulo

_**Richar**_ – ummm, creo que le daré una propina a ese pony por habernos dados este increíble servicio – dijo para después agarrar su bolsita repleta de bits – veamos ¿cuánto le daré? – Metiendo su mano dentro de la bolsita - °°°¿he? – se dijo así mismo extrañado al sentir algo raro dentro de la bolsa – pero que raro!? – vaciando todo el contenido que tenía la bolsa en la mesita que estaba frente a el - ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! – grito sorprendido al ver un montón de paqueticos cuadrados con algo redondo en su interior. Richar sabía que eran esos paqueticos….¡eran condones!

_**Richar**_ \- ¡muy bien! ¡¿Dónde está mi dinero?! ¡¿Por qué hay condones en su lugar?! ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!? – se decia muy alterado y sorprendido, ya que empezó a recordar lo que le paso en la cita hace poco - ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Tranquilo! – Inhalando y exhalando – solo estas alucinando Richar jeje…no es nada malo, solo te golpeaste la cabeza sin que te hubieras dado cuenta y piensas que te estas volviendo loco– dicho esto agarro unas de las revistas al azar y la abrió para ver su contenido

Cuando Richar observo la revista se le cayó la mandíbula, sus pupilas se dilataron, de dio un gran rubor en la cara cruzando a través de su nariz, para después ver como su cara se enrojecía

_**Richar**_ \- ¡MAMA MIA! – decía al igual que "Mario Bros"

La revista que estaba sosteniendo, era una revista de esas heroicas llamadas "PlayPonys" (en otras palabras "PlayBoys")

Richar soltó la revista como si tuviera asco para después agarrar otra y leer

_**Richar**_ – espero que eso no me… ¡HO MY GOD! – dijo al observar la otra revista que agarro y ver que esa era otro de "PlayPonys"

Richar volvió a soltar la revista con desagrado y reviso las demás, pero todos eran de "Playponys"

_**Richar**_ – nein ¡Nein! ¡NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! – decía levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida agarrando la toalla y colocándosela en la cintura – con que a eso se refería con "atención y diversión" he?...pues ya sé que es este lugar… ¡es un prostíbulo!... ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Yo no me voy a quedar aquí! Haha – agarrando la perilla de la puerta – este hombre no es un clopero…buscare mi ropa, a Rose Star y saldremos de aquí – dijo para luego girar la perilla y abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo cruzo vio algo distinto – he? ¿Dónde están los pasillos? – se preguntó extrañado ya que al cruzar la puerta se encontró con una habitación

_**¿?**_ – Richar ¿eres tú? – se escuchó a alguien decir el nombre del joven a través de un vestidor, lo cual el joven reconocía la voz

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Rose?...bueno al menos te encontré más rápido ¿qué haces hay dentro? – le pregunto mientras entraba en la habitación

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – bueno…resulta que me estaba cambiando y…tuve un pequeño inconveniente – decía a través del vestidor

_**Richar**_ \- ¿inconveniente? ¿Qué clase de inconveniente? °°° sabes que mejor olvídalo ¡debemos salir de aquí Rose, este lugar no es lo que parece! – decía un poco nervioso al estar en ese lugar

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede Richar? – pregunto aun adentro del vestidor

_**Richar**_ – te lo explicare después Rose, por el momento ¡vámonos!

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – es que…no puedo

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto extrañado

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – bueno veras…mejor te lo muestro – dijo para después salir del vestidor y dejarse ver

_**Richar**_ \- ¡HO POR LA SANTISIMA CELESTIA! RO..RO..ROO..ROOOO sjafshdakjadfhskjdfashfd – dijo apuntando a Rose Star, pero en ese momento a Richar le ocurrió algo que nunca esperaba que le pasara en su vida…le dio ¡una hemorragia nasa! - ¡PERO QUE RA…! – no termina la frase ya que le volvió a dar la hemorragia nasal

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡RICHAR! – Acercándose al joven con "dificultad" - ¡¿estás bien!? – colocando sus "manos" en el rostro de Richar

_**Richar**_ \- ¡N..NO! ¡No lo estoy! – Intentando contener el sangrado nasal – Ro..Rose ¡¿realmente eres tú?! – decía muy impresionado y sonrojado

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – si Richar, soy yo – decía con una linda sonrisa

Resulta que Rose Star se había convertido en una "Furry", lo cual es la combinación entre un humano y un animal, su tamaño era igual que al del joven solo que un poquito más bajo. Ella tenía manos pero aún seguía teniendo cascos en sus patas traseras y su cabeza de pony, aún conservaba el verdadero color rosado oscuro de su piel y su cabellera rubia, pero ahora era más larga, sin mencionar que todavía tenía su cola de caballo atrás en su cintura. Lo que hizo que le sangrara la nariz a Richar, lo cual es extraño, no era por ver que estaba desnuda. Al contrario, estaba vestida, pero con una vestimenta muy atrevida. Estaba usando una "lencera Roja". Lo que tenía en la lencera era: unas pantimedias trasparentes de color rojo con adornos blancos en las orillas que le llegaban hasta el muslo de la pierna (o pata), unas panties de color rojo "casi transparentes" con los mismos adornos blancos y un moñito pequeño rosado en centro de las panties, un sostén rojo oscuro con los mismos adornos blancos y una pequeña batica que cubría solamente su torso de color rojo trasparente

* * *

**(N.A: pueden ver la imagen que hice, en mi perfil llamada "Rose Star Furry"… Advertencia: ver la imagen bajo su propio riesgo ya que es dibujada con las mismas características que indique OwO)**

* * *

_**Richar**_ – esto no es bueno – aun intentando contener el sangrado nasal - debo salir de aquí – dicho esto dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida, pero al intentarlo choco contra el muro de cara, una vez que se desprendió del muro empezó a observar y tocar la pared con miedo por todos lados - ¡la puerta! ¡¿DONDE ESTA LA PUERTA!? – decía muy alarmado al ver que la puerta había desaparecido

El joven seguía tocando el lugar para ver si la puerta estaba invisible, pero no resultaba, realmente la puerta había desaparecido. El joven puso su mirada arriba del muro y observo un pedazo de papel que estaba pegado en ella, el joven la tomo y vio que tenía lago escrito y empezó a leerlo

_**Lo que dice la hoja**_ – la puerta aparecerá y tu "novia" volverá a la normalidad al amanecer…que se diviertan – terminado con el símbolo de una manito diciendo (Like)

Richar estaba apretando los dientes mientras aun observaba la hoja que leyó, para después ver con rompía la hoja en mil pedazos con mucha rabia

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) - ¡Me las pagaras! ¡Cuando vuelva! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! – decía demasiado enojado dentro de su ser

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- Richar~~~~~ - dijo roso con una voz muy dulce y picarona

El joven voltio lentamente la cabeza con nerviosismo, como si de un robot oxidado se tratara. Observo que ahora Rose Star estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, al igual que un humano apoyándose en la cama con una de sus manos, con las piernas (o cascos) cruzados al igual que una dama, mientras le indicaba al joven que se acercara con uno de sus dedos hacia ella

_**Rose Star**_ – ven aquí~~~- decía muy picaronamente

_**Richar**_ – (negando con la cabeza rápidamente) - ¡no Rose! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Yo no puedo hacer esto! – decía para después desviar su cara para mirar a otro lado muy sonrojado a cual tomate

_**Rose Star**_ – pues yo no diría lo mismo de tu amigo – decía con cara picara observando cierto lugar

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué amigo? – mirando a Rose como observaba su entrepierna, lo cual a voltea y mirar dicho lugar y ver que la toalla que tenía puesta estaba levantada debido a su miembro - ¡¿pero qué?! ¡VULEVETE A DORMIR! – tapando y empujando su miembro hacia abajo…el había olvidado que estaba desnudo y que solo su toalla tenia puesta, lo cual hizo que su cara hirviera de vergüenza

_**Rose Star**_ – vamos ven, siéntate aquí conmigo y "divirtámonos" un poco – decía dándole unos golpecitos a la cama indicando que se acercara

_**Richar**_ \- ¡no Rose! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡yo..yo no soy de esas personas! Tal vez mi mente si… ¡pero mi corazón me indica que está mal y me guio por el! Lo siento Rose ¡pero simplemente no puedo! – desviando la mirada con los ojos cerrados completamente rojo y meneando los labios

Hubo un breve silencio incomodo en la habitación. Rose Star seguía viendo a Richar con una cara de impresión, mientras que Richar aún estaba con la cara volteada y con los ojos cerrados, aun con su sonrojo. Después Rose Star empezó a agachar la cabeza mientras empezaba a sollozar y colocaba sus dedos en sus ojos. Richar al escuchar el sollozo, abrió uno de sus ojos y vio que Rose estaba sollozando

_**Richar**_ – he? – se preguntó extrañado

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿Por qué? *snif* ¿Por qué Richar, por qué? – decía aun con sus dedos en sus ojos

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Rose? – Acercándose esta vez decidido hacia donde estaba Rose Star mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz y sentándose en la orilla de la cama - ¿Qué sucede? – colocando una mano en su hombro

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿Por qué? *snif* ¿Por qué simplemente no me aceptas?

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué quieres decir?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – (mirando al joven) - ¡Todo este tiempo he intentado ganarte Richar! ¡Desde que te conocí perfectamente, me he enamorado de ti! ¡He intentado hasta darte un beso! Pero – agachando la cabeza otra vez – siempre ocurría algo que impedía que pudiera hacerlo o simplemente decirte…y ahora que soy una humana, ni siquiera así me aceptas. Incluso me rechazas con intentar entregarte mi cuerpo – dijo para luego volver a sollozar

Richar quedo sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras de Rose Star, realmente nunca esperaba que ella sintiera eso por él, a pesar de ser especies distintas, ella lo quería tal y como cual y más ahora se siente como un idiota al no darse cuenta por lo que rose sentía hacia el

_**Richar**_ – Rose… ¿enserio sientes eso por mí? – Observando como ella asentía con la cabeza aun con sus manos en sus ojos

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – y más aún…cuando tocaste esa hermosa canción en el restaurante…sentí que me robabas el corazón y no podía hacer nada para poder decírtelo – decía aun con los ojos tapados con sus manos

_**Richar**_ – ho Rose – dándole un abrazo – realmente lo siento. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta, me siento como un completo idiota al ver que una de mis mejores amigas sentía eso por mí…incluso decidiste transformarte solo para atraer mi atención…lo cual me recuerda… en lo que te has convertido, no es un ser humano

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿¡enserio?! – observando al joven como este asentía con la cabeza – entonces ¿Qué soy?

_**Richar**_ – eres una Furry

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿una qué?

_**Richar**_ – Furry…en resumen, es la combinación entre un humano y un animal…en otras palabras eres mitad humano y mitad pony…lo cual me recuerda otra cosa… ¿Cómo es que te transformaste en Furry?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – pues – chocando sus manos – resulta que apareció una caja con una nota y un dulce a lado del vestidor donde yo estaba, que decía que podía obtener mi mayor infancia si me tragaba el dulce y al final termine convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora, al principio me costó mantenerme equilibrada con mi nueva forma, pero logre estabilizarme y ver cómo funcionaba las demás partes de mi cuerpo…fue una suerte que aun tuviera mis cascos, porque como ya te dije, nosotras podemos caminar en dos patas, pera más fácil es para nosotras si estamos apoyada a algo

_**Richar**_ –umm ya veo…otra pregunta ¿Por qué estas usando…pues…esa lencera…tan…atrevida? – decía observando a Rose Star con sonrojo

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – pues – también sonrojándose – resulta que esto – apuntando a la lencera – estaba dentro de la caja que te mencione y…si te soy sincera…por primera vez me sentía denuda al estar sin ropa y por eso me la puse, ya que no había más nada que ponerme. El vestido ahora me quedaba muy pequeño. Me costó colocarme esto, pero por suerte había unas instrucciones dentro de la caja que decía como ponérmelo

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) – sea quien sea, el que le haya dado eso Rose Star ¡realmente es un loco atrevido!

_**Richar**_ – la verdad no me extraña que te hayas sentido desnuda, es normal ya que nosotros dependemos de ropa para no sentirnos así

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – si, pero qué caso tiene…ni siquiera así te agrado – decía otra vez agachando la mirada

_**Richar**_ – eso no es cierto Rose, realmente me agradas…y si te soy sincero, realmente me gusta tu nueva forma

_**Rose Star **_\- ¡¿de veras?! – observando otra vez al joven con impresión

_**Richar**_ – pues…si…realmente siento que por dentro me… - no termina la frase ya que Rose Star se abalanzo hacia él implantándole los labios en los suyos, tirándolo en la cama estando Rose Star encima de él

* * *

**(Advertencia: escena leemon (sexo) si eres de los que no le gusta este tipo de cosas pues hasta aquí termina tu lectura hasta el siguiente capítulo)**

**(Recomendable escuchar la música, las veces necesarias, hasta terminar la escena leemon)**

**Musica De Hambiente: **Orgasm Music

watch?v=lmZzwzO7pMU

* * *

Richar tenía los ojos abierto como platos, mientras que rose tenia los suyos serrados, por fin rose había logrado su cometido en intentar besar a Richar. Los dos tenías una batalla de lengua con lengua, explorando cada parte de sus bocas, lo que más le gustaba a Richar, es que al estar besándola, podía sentir un delicioso sabor a cereza, pero no cereza cualquiera, sino un sabor único y delicioso

Richar lentamente estaba cerrando los ojos, al parecer su cerebro se había apagado, ya no tenía conciencia, sus hormonas masculinas se habían activado, solo se dejaba llevar por la sensación, la pasión, el delicioso sabor a cereza, el suave, brillosos, lindo y nuevo cuerpo de Rose Star

Richar empezó a tocar el cuerpo de Rose Star mientras la seguía besando, las manos del joven empezaron a bajar hasta tocar y acariciar su cabuz

Al hacer eso, Rose Star dio un gemido de placer aun besando a Richar con los ojos cerrados

El joven por impulso agarro a Rose Star y la arregosto en la cama mientras se separaban del beso y Richar se posicionaba encima de ella, los dos estaban jadeando por el placer del beso mientras se observaban a los ojos

_**Rose Star**_ – lo estas *jadea* disfrutando *jadeo* ¿he Richar? – observando al joven ruborizada hasta la nariz

_**Richar **_– no puedo mentir *jadeo* esto me encanta *jadeo* - dijo observando a Rose Star, pero su mirada era diferente, parecía como si estuviera apagado, como si no tuviera luz ni brillo en los ojos, lo cual Rose Star no se había dado cuenta

Richar volvió acercase a los labios de Rose Star, para poder volver a empezar a besarla de nuevo. Rose Star con sus manos envolvió el cuello de Richar, para no separase de beso. Duraron así por unos minutos hasta que se separaron para poder tomar aire

Richar una vez que recupero el aliento se acercó al cuello de Rose Star y empezó a besarla muy apasionadamente, mientras que con una de sus manos empezaba acariciar unas de las ubres (en este caso senos, al ser Furry) de Rose Star

_**Rose Star**_ \- *jadeo* ¡Richar! *jadeo* - decía abrazando el cuerpo de su amado

El joven metió la mano por debajo del sostén y empezó a tocarle la tetilla de Rose Star suavemente lo cual hacia que Rose jadeara más fuerte de placer mientras él seguía besando su cuello. Él joven empezó a quitarle de manera tentadora el sostén, dejando ver sus hermosos y jóvenes senos. Richar empezó a lamer la tetilla del seno izquierdo de Rous Star mientras acariciaba la tetilla del seno derecho con su mano, haciendo gemir mucho de placer a Rose Star, mientras ella agarraba al joven con una de sus manos y con la otra agarraba fuertemente la cama

Después de un rato, el joven empezó a bajar más hacia abajo besando todo el cuerpo de Rose Star hasta llegar a su intimidad. El joven con unos de sus dedos empezó a tocar la flor de Rose aun con la pantie puesta moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, esto hacia que Rose Star gimiera y se retorciera de placer. Después de un rato, Richar lentamente movió la pantie hacia un lado dejando ver su flor

_**Richar**_ – esto…parece un bollito – observando la flor de Rose Star – un bollito rosado, tierno y jugoso – observando un pequeño líquido y pegajoso salir de su intimidad

Al parecer ella ya estaba muy excitada, que se estaba viniendo con tan solo los besos y carisias que le dio Richar

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te deti..? ¡KIAAAAAA! – dio un súper gemido al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Richar en su flor

Ella sentía como la lengua de Richar tocaba su clítoris, para después sentir como lo metía adentro de sus paredes vaginales y se estremecía mas moviendo sus patas y manos por la sensación. Richar por otro lado sentía un gran placer en su lengua, ya que el líquido que brotaba Rose le sabia a cereza concentrada y lo disfrutaba mucho. Después de un rato, Rose Star se levantó y se puso encima de Richar

_**Rose Star**_ – sabes?, me es injusto que solo yo tenga placer…creo que es mi turno de darte yo a ti placer – le decía con una cara picara y ruborizada de ternura

_**Richar**_ – la verdad, lo estaba disfrutando, pero si así lo deseas…pues adelante

Dicho esto Rose bajo a la intimidad de Richar, el paño todavía lo tenía puesto, así que con su hocico le quito el paño, dejando ver su gran y enorme miembro despierto, lo cual hizo que Rose Star se sonrojara con solo verlo

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – realmente lo tienes grande – observando su miembro con todo y las venitas a su alrededor. Su miembro parecía que le estuviera diciendo a Rose Star "hola, estoy preparado"

Rose Star agarro en miembro de Richar para después moverlo de arriba hacia abajo dándole placer a Richar. Después de un rato, Rose se acercó al miembro de Richar mientras recogía su rubio cabello hacia un lado colocándolo detrás de su oreja, para después meter el miembro de Richar en su boca y cerrar los ojos. Richar sintió un gran placer apretando los dientes y sacando un buen gemido. Rose metía y sacaba el miembro de su boca aumentado más el placer a Richar. El joven podía sentir la pequeña, babosa y linda lengua de Rose Star tocar su miembro, mientras saboreaba cada rincón del miembro de Richar. Incluso podía sentir que de alguna forma podía tocar su úvula

Después de otro rato, Richar le pidió a Rose que colocara su cuerpo encima de ella, haciendo un 69, lo cual ahora los dos se estaban dando placer uno del otro saboreando sus partes

_**Rose Star**_ \- *jadeo* Richar *jadeo* me..me vengo *jadeo*

_**Richar**_ – yo *jadeo* yo también

Después de decir eso, los dos no pudieron aguantar y se vinieron encima del otro. Rose Star mancho la cara de Richar con sus fluidos mientras que Richar mancho la cara de Rose con su leche

_**Richar**_ \- *jadeo* perdón *jadeo* pero no me puede contener

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- *jadeo* descuida *jadeo* yo también lo siento – decía observando como Richar estaba cubierto de sus fluidos – además – saboreando la esperma de su cara – sabe bien…tiene un sabor dulce…como leche condensada

_**Richar**_ – jejeje…realmente no me esperaba eso – saboreando los fluidos de Rose – y los tuyos también saben muy bien…como néctar de Cereza

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – jijiji – rio muy lindo y travieso al mismo tiempo

_**Richar**_ \- ¿lista para la siguiente ronda? – colocando una mano en la mejilla de Rose Star

La forma en que lo decía no parecía ser de el mismo, es como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que pensaba o pasaba…como si fuera otra persona que estuviera en su lugar, ya que Richar lo estaba disfrutando

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – por su puesto mi amor – dijo para después agarrar el rostro de Richar y besarlo apasionadamente para después arregostarse en la cama con Richar encima de él

Los dos separaron el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de baba conectado en sus bocas. El joven movió la pantie de Rose hacia un lado y coloco la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de la flor de Rose Star, para poder empezar el acto sexual y estar unidos en cuerpo y alma hasta que…

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡ESPERA! – le grito al joven aun arregostada

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué no era esto lo que querías? – dijo observándola con esos ojos apagados

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – no..no es eso…es que…resulta que…soy virgen – dijo eso ultimo tapándose la cara de vergüenza

_**Richar**_ \- ¿así que yo soy tu primera vez no? – Viéndola con una cara sensual – ¿pues sabes qué? – Acercándose a su oído y susurrándole - yo también lo soy, así que tú también serás mi primera vez

Rose Star se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras, ella no se esperaba que él también fuera virgen

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿pe..pe..pero como? Yo que creí que ya no eras virgen – dijo sorprendida - ¿Cómo es que sigues siendo virgen alguien tan guapo, caballeroso y lindo como tú? – decía tocando el pecho de Richar con su dedo índice y deslizándolo de arriba hacia abajo con una cara sensual

_**Richar**_ – jeje solo te diré esto…en mi mundo era flaco…las mujeres no querían a nadie delgado, si no a los más rellenos y fuertes…y otras solo buscaban dinero y ser popular

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡pero que chicas tan egoístas! Realmente no vieron el verdadero tu interior…es una pena con ellas… ¡ya que ahora serás mío!

_**Richar**_ – y tú serás mía… entonces… ¿continuamos?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – si…pero se cuidadoso y gentil… tengo entendido que la primera vez duele – decía muy abochornada y ruborizada

_**Richar**_ – descuida…seré muy gentil y cuidadoso

Al decir esto volvió a colocar la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de la flor de Rose, para después empujar lentamente, entrando en su interior. Rose estar gritaba un poco de dolor mientras se agarraba de la espalda de Richar y le clavaba las uñas

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Auch! ¡Rose cuidado! ¡Tengo una cicatriz en mi espalda debido a una batalla anterior y me la puedes volver abrir! – decía en voz baja con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡lo siento! – Soltando a Richar para después abrazarlo del cuello – pero es que necesito aferrarme a algo ya que ¡realmente duele!

_**Richar**_ \- ¿si quieres puedo parar?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡No! ¡No, descuida!...solo…hazlo más despacio – decía con un ojo cerrado ruborizada

_**Richar**_ – está bien

Dicho esto, entro más al interior de Rose, pero maaas despacio. Rose se mordía el dedo índice mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor con los ojos cerrados. Después de un rato Rose Star empezó a gemir de placer, eso era la señal para Richar. Al escuchar el gemido, rápidamente metió todo su miembro de un solo golpe haciendo que Rose sacara un gran grito

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡KIAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – encorvando la espalda con los ojos bien abierto observando el techo

Un pequeño hilo de sangre brotaba de la intimidad de Rose Star, indicando que dejo de ser virgen tanto ella como Richar

_**Richar**_ – Rose ¿estás bien? ¿Si quieres puedo detenerme? – dijo a punto de sacar su miembro

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡NO! – Aferrándose al cuerpo de Richar con sus patas traseras para que no saliera - ¡por favor *jadeo* no pares…continua, ya estoy empezando a sentirme mejor *jadeo*!

Richar al escuchar esto sonrió, para después empezar a envestirla suavemente. Los dos empezaron a gemir de placer mientras Richar aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Cada embestida que daba Richar hacia que sus gemidos aumentaran también. Después de otro rato intentaron otra posición. Esta vez Richar estaba arregostado mientras que Rose Star, estaba encima de en cabalgando a su amado. Rose Star movía las caderas muy sexymente mientras gemía, ellos querían seguir así hasta no poder mas

Estuvieron así por un buen tiempo colocándose en barias posiciones como:

Los dos de lado en la cama mientras Rose Star le daba la espalda a Richar y el joven detrás sosteniendo una de sus patas levantadas mientras la penetraba y Rose tocándose la flor y gemían

Rose boca abajo con Richar encima penetrándola y gimiendo

Richar sentado mientras Rose Star estaba sentido en su miembro mientras la penetraba y gemían

Richar levantado mientras sostenía a Rose Star con sus patas traseras mientras la penetraba y se besaban

Más otras posiciones

Después de un rato los dos estaban a punto de llegar al climax

_**Richar**_ \- ¡Ro..Rose!...¡Me..Me vengo! – penetrándola con los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡yo..yo tambien!

_**Richar**_ – ne..necito sacarla…si llego a cavar en ti…podría…

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – descuida…recuerda que somos especies distintas…no me puedes dejar embarazada…en caso de que fuera así…solo puedo quedar embarazada…en épocas de celos…por lo tanto ¡puedes acabar dentro de mí!

Richar al escuchar eso aumento la embestida. Lo que dijo Rose era cierto, eran especies distintas, por lo tanto no podía dejarla embarazada. Siguió con las embestidas hasta que llego al climax junto con Rose Star acabando dentro. Los dos empezaron a jadear aceleradamente mientras sudaban por el gran acto sexual que tuvieron

**(Fin De Escena Leemon)**

* * *

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- *jadeo* eso fue *jadeo* maravilloso Richar – dijo para después intentar darle un beso en los labios a Richar

Pero antes de eso, Rose observa que Richar estaba apretando los dientes mientras cerraba muy fuertemente sus ojos. Esto extraño a Rose

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – Richar ¿estás bien? – le pregunto al joven

En ese momento Richar abrió los ojos de golpe dejando ver unos globos oculares negros con una iris amarilla con forma de estrella negra y 4 puntos a su alrededor (algo así como los "ojos de shukaku")

Rose al observar esos ojos le entro un miedo, ya que sentía una mira muy penetrante y escalofriante a la vez

_**Rose Star**_ – Ri..Richar ¿qu..que tienes? ¿Por qué tienes e..esa mirada? – observando sus mirada

Richar empezó a sonreír mientras dos pequeños colmillitos le salían a los lados (algo así como un vampiro pero pequeñito) y en un rápido movimiento, richar ¡mordió! El cuello de Rose Star

_**Rose Star**_ \- ¡KIAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡RICHAR! ¡DUELEEEEE! – decía intentando apartar a Richar de su cuello

La mordida solo duro 8 segundos, después de eso richar se separó de Rose Star, no sin antes pasarle la lengua por el cuello limpiando el lugar donde la mordió, lo cual esto hizo que Rose gimiera pero esta vez de placer dejándole una marca. Después de eso Rose volvió a ver la mirada de Richar y vio que volvió a tener su ojos marrones otra vez pero seguían apagados, para después ver como el joven se desplomaba hacia un lado, lo cual esto altero a Rose

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – ¿Richar? ¡¿Richar?! ¡¿Estás bien?! – dijo moviéndolo de su hombro

En eso richar empieza a despertar como si estuviera soñoliento y hubiera despertado de una larga siesta

_**Richar**_ – umm? ¿Rose? – Levantándose - ¿Qué sucede? – tallándose los ojos

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- *suspiro* qué alivio, me tenías preocupada por un segundo – decía agarrando su pecho por preocupación mientras tenía los ojos cerrados

_**Richar**_ – umm? ¿Por qué lo dices?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – es que te desplomaste de repente una vez que me mordiste el cuello – dijo apuntando su marca en el cuello

_**Richar**_ \- ¿Qué te mordí el..? – Richar al observar su marca se le abrieron los ojos como platos y empezó a sudar frio - ¡no..no puede ser! ¡Rose! ¡¿Enserio te mordí?! – dijo alterado

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – amm? Si, pero descuida, solo me dolió un poco…nada de que preocuparse – sobándose en cuello con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ \- ¡hay no! ¡Esto es malo, muy malo!

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿Por qué? Solo fue una mordida, no es la gran cosa

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿Qué no es la gran cosa?! – Observando a Rose Star – Rose, te acabo de morder, esa marca se quedara en ti para siempre, esa marca es algo indicado para mí y llamado "la marca mío"

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¿la marca mío?

_**Richar**_ – significa que me perteneces, que ahora solo eres mía y me perteneces solamente a mí – decía un poco alterado

Rose al escuchar esto bajo la mirada mientras su cabello taba sus ojos

_**Richar**_ – lo siento Rose…lamento haberte marcado…are lo posible para que esa marca desapare…

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ – Richar

_**Richar**_ –umm?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡eso es lo mejor que he oído en mi vida! – dijo para después lanzarse y abrasarlo

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! – dijo muy sorprendido por lo que dijo y la repentina acción – wow wow wow espera Rose – apartándola de él - ¿Qué no me oíste?, me perteneces a mí, significa que no puedes estar con otro macho sin mi consentimiento o aprobación

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_ \- ¡no me importa! Los machos de estos lugares son unos completos tarados…quiero estar contigo para siempre Richar y solamente contigo dijo para después volver abrazarlo

_**Richar**_ – hee? Rose ¿está segura de lo que dices? – Observando como ella asiente con la cabeza – valla, esto no me los esperaba…pero si realmente esto te hace feliz…que soy yo para negarlo…de cierto modo y de alguna forma…esto me gusta jeje

Rose al escuchar la aceptación de Richar, saco una gran risilla de alegría mientras abrazaba más a Richar, para después agarrar su rostro y besarlo con pasión, lo cual Richar acepto sin protestar. Después de eso se arregostaron en la cama para después arroparse y entrar al mundo de los sueños abrazados uno del otro

_**¿? **_– si si si, llevas una, consigue más, ¡quiero más! ¡MAS! – se escuchó una voz de la nada que parecía provenir cerca de Richar

Mientras en una esquina de la habitación que era cubierta por las sombras de la noche, se encontraba alguien con aspecto humanoide sosteniendo una cámara grabadora

_**¿?**_ \- ¡esto es perfecto!, es lo mejor que he hecho en milenios – decía con una gran sonrisa de dientes afilados que se notaban a través de las sombras para después ver como se cubría en una flama verde y desaparecer del lugar –duerme bien pequeño Richar ejejejeje – se escuchó la voz en la nada

**Narrador:** increíble ver que Richar allá tenido su primera relación con una Furry sin mencionar la pelea que tuvo con esos bandidos ¿Cómo creen que afecte esto en su futuro? ¿Rose Star ahora será la amante permanente de Richar? ¿Qué o quién era esa voz que se escuchó de la nada cerca de Richar? ¿Realmente quién es ese sujeto que se disfrazó de Richar y estuvo en la habitación? ¿Ocurrirá algo y Richar será culpable por el asesinato a sangre fría de un pony bandido? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#


	14. Una Nueva Villana

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

**(Lugar Desconocido).**

Eran como las dos de la mañana. Por cielo pasaba una tormenta de agua, donde se podía ver a un pony verde Pegaso. Mejor conocido como "Green". El volaba a gran velocidad con una cara de terror y asustada mientras unas lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos. Él se encontraba volando por encima un lugar que algunos conocemos y llamamos "Rambling Rock Ridge". Justamente por ese sitio se encontraba unas ruinas antiguas, ya que se podían ver pilares y estructuras derribadas llenas de raíces por todas partes. Él Pegaso había descendido y empezó a correr muy agitadamente por ese sitio, hasta dirigirse a una pared.

_**Green.**_ – no puedo creerlo…Blue. – decía con voz quebrada. - ¡¿Qué clase de demonio era eso?!. – Dijo sacando unas cuantas lágrimas para después limpiarse y fruncir el ceño. - ¡esa cosa me las pagara muy caro!. – dicho esto puso su pata en la pared presionando un interruptor oculto, para después ver como una pared oculta se empieza a mover hacia un lado dejando ver una cueva.

El pony "Green" una vez que se adentró en ella, la puerta secreta se cerró.

* * *

**(Dentro De La Cueva).**

Después de eso, el pony empezó a caminar por la cueva con una cara seria, mientras cientos de pequeños cristales celestes pegados en el techo brillaban iluminando el camino, cuando llego al final de la cueva, se logró observar esta vez miles de zafiros, diamantes, esmeraldas, rubíes, etcétera. De varios colores, formas y tamaños. También se podían observar a varios perros diamantes. O mejor conocido como, (Diamong Dog).

Estos Estaban escavando, picando las piedras brillosas y trasladándolas a carritos por todos los alrededores, pero estos tenían una cara de cansancio, se veían agotados, hambrientos, sin mencionar que se veían más sucios de los normales. Ellos tenían grilletes y cadenas atadas a sus cuellos.

El pony Green solo caminaba por el sitio como si todo fuera normal para él. En ese instante Green observo a un pequeño perro diamante que tenía la apariencia de un adolecente. Estaba cargando una enorme y pesada cesta lleno de las distintas piedras de colores, hasta que se tropezó con una piedra en el suelo que salida del lugar dejando caer todo su contenido y esparciéndolas por todos lados.

_**Adolecente Diamong Dog.**_ \- ¡hay no! ¡Que he hecho!. – decía muy preocupado.

En ese momento todos los Diamong Dog que se encontraban cercas, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y observaron la escena con impresión mientras sudaban frio. En eso cada uno de los Diamong Dog se empezaron a esconder detrás de las piedras, vagonetas, las estalactitas y paredes que se encontraban por el lugar, mientras observaban con un ojo al pobre pequeño Diamong Dog aun tirado en el suelo, mientras recogía las piedras lo más rápido que podía y las metía de nuevo en la canasta.

El pony Green se detuvo y empezó al observar al pequeño con una cara sin importancia. Después de eso, entre las sombras empezaron a salir unas criaturas humanoides con un traje ninja de color negro. Sus cabezas eran puntiagudas y sus ojos eran como una forma de "V", de color rojo brillosos. Estos tenían vendas en sus brazos y unas enormes garras en sus manos como si de unas enormes y afiladas cuchillas se trataran. Sus pies parecían una especie de tornillos ya que estos terminaban en punta para sostenerse en el suelo. De seguro ustedes pensaran que son "Shadowkhan", pero no, estas criaturas son diferentes, estos son conocidos como "RazorKhan".

El pequeño Diamong Dog se quedó petrificado al sentir que algo o alguien se paró justamente detrás de él, tapándolo con su sombra. El pequeño Diamong Dog empezó a girar su cabeza lentamente, mientras sudaba frio y puso su mirada hacia los Razorkhan, que lo miraban con esos ojos brillosos que pasaban por sus máscaras. Él pequeño Diamong Dog empezó a sudar frio mientras temblaba de miedo.

_**Adolecente Diamong Dog. – **_no..no por favor..so..solo fue un accidente..lo..lo juro.

Los Razorkhan solo lo miraban, para después observar como uno de ellos se acerca al pequeño adolecente y saca detrás de su espalda un látigo.

_**Adolecente Diamong Dog. – **_no..plis..Piedad. – empezando a lagrimear.

El Razorkhan no hizo caso a la súplica del pequeño, y empezó a darle latigazos. Se podía escuchar los chillidos y agonía de un cachorrito siendo torturado. Los demás Diamong Dogs que se encontraban escondidos, abrazaban a sus seres queridos, otros apretaban los dientes y los ojos al escuchar la tortura del pequeño, y algunos intentaban hacer algo, pero los grilletes que los sostenían, impedían su avance. Los ninjas de las sombras no tienen conciencia alguna y solo sirven para obedecer cualquier orden al amo que los controlas, incluso si es hacer algo grotesco, doloroso o inadecuado, ellos solo obedecerán.

El pony Green solo se limitó a aparta su vista del acto y cerrar sus ojos para después seguir su camino. Este cruzo unas enormes puertas bañadas en miles de zafiros. De ahí se acercó a un trono donde alguien se encontraba sentada en ella. Este ser estaba observando una enorme piedra brillante que sostenía con sus "manos", mientras uno de los Razorkhan se encontraba al frente de ella en forma de reverencia, mientras tenía una carreta llena de gemas a su lado.

_**¿?.**_ – jummh esta piedra se ve genial. – decía el ser misterioso, que sonaba como una mujer, sentado en el trono observando la gema de un lado a otro. - ¡pero aun así, no es suficiente!. – dijo para después lanzarle la piedra en la cabeza al Razorkhan, rebotando la piedra directamente a la carreta, lo cual el Razorkhan ni se molestó en moverse, como si no hubiera recibido el golpe que le dio. – ¡has que esos perros tontos me traigan las piedras más brillantes y valiosas, no que me traigan pedazos de vidrios! ¡¿Entendiste!?.

El Razorkhan solo asintió con la cabeza sin ningún gesto de emoción, para después agarrar la carreta repleta de joyas y retirarse. El pony Green observaba como el Razorkhan pasaba a un lado, para después acercarse al ser misterioso. El ser misterioso sonríe al observar a Green.

_**¿?.**_ – hoo mi pequeño bastardo ha regresado.

_**Green**_. – Lady C. – dijo dándole una reverencia.

A Lady C, no se le podía ver directamente la cara., ya que el brillo de las piedras que estaban incrustadas en la pared, le tapaba el rostro y parte de su cuerpo. El lugar era demasiado alumbrado debido a las gemas, y apenas se podían ver las cosas debido a tanta luminosidad.

_**Lady**_ _**C**_. - dime, ¿Cómo te fue con tu misión en Canterlot?. – le pregunto al pony.

_**Green**_. - bueno yo… Vera mi Lady… como se lo explico. - decía con nerviosismo.

_**Lady**_ _**C**_. - ¿Dónde está el resto de los muchachos?

_**Green**_. – pues, vera mi lady. – chocando sus casco entre ellos nervioso.

_**Lady C**_. - ¿y porque no veo que lleves algo contigo? ¡Quiero que me respondas, ya! – dijo esta vez con un tono.

Ha Green le temblaban los cascos. Al parecer Lady C debía ser muy superior.

_**Green**_. – Lady C, lamento informarle. Que nuestra misión fracaso. – decía apretando los dientes y los ojos.

_**Lady**_ _**C**_. - ¿Qué.. Dijiste? – decía con una voz fría.

_**Green**_. – lo siento Lady C, pero resulta que.. ¡aght! – no termina la frase, ya que fue atrapado por el cuello con... ¿cabello verde?.

El cabello parecía venir de Lady C, ya que el cabello pasaba justamente aun lado de su cabeza. El cabello acerco a Green hasta ella, dejándolo a cierta distancia cerca de su cara.

_**Lady**_ C_**.**_ – repíteme lo que me dijiste. – decía con su voz fría.

_**Green**_. – por favor Lady C. piedad. No puedo. Respirar. – decía intentando zafarse del cabello.

_**Lady**_ C_**.**_ – ¡sabes perfectamente lo que puedo hacer si me fracasan! ¡No por nada les di las esteroides! ¿Acaso quieres unirte a mi colección? – dijo eso embozando una sonrisa maléfica, pero a la vez hermosa.

_**Green**_. – Lady C. lo lamento. Pero todo tiene una explicación. Resulta. Que una especie de mono. Con poderes. Intervino. En nuestros planes. – decía intentando respirar, ya que el cabello le apretaba el cuello.

En ese momento, Lady C soltó a Green y dejo caer bruscamente a Green en el suelo.

_**Lady**_ _**C.**_ – ¡¿que acabas de decir?! – dijo con un tono de impresión.

_**Green**_. – lo que escucho. – intentado recuperar el aliento, mientras se reincorporaba. – una especie de mono intervino en nuestros planes.

_**Lady**_ _**C**_. - ¡son unos idiotas! – dándole una cachetada, con una.. ¿Cola de serpiente?, lo cual lo tumbo al suelo de nuevo. - ¡ese mono, no es un mono cualquiera! ¡Era Richar, el humano! ¡Ese sujeto derroto a unos de mis hermanos! ¡No debieron acercarse a él! ¡El poder que él tiene es demasiado fuerte!, según tengo entendido, el todavía no sabe cómo controlarlo, pero puede liberarlo cuando se siente amenazado. Tienes suerte de haber salido de ahí con vida. – dice con una voz enojada.

_**Green**_. – si usted sabia de él, ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada al respecto? – decía sujetando su mejilla, mientras se reincorporaba.

_**Lady**_ _**C**_. – normalmente, tengo información acerca de él, debido a lord T. solamente mi señor puede saber dónde se encuentra. No esperaba que él se encontrara en Canterlot.

_**Green**_. – al menos debió decirnos algo de él, para no habernos acercarnos mucho.

_**Lady**_ _**C**_. – lamento eso mi pequeño, es algo que se me paso por alto. – dijo esta vez con una voz amable. – ahora, ¿Dónde están mis otros cuatros bastardos?

Green al escuchar eso, no logro evitar agacha la cabeza con depresión. En eso Lady C logro ver su expresión.

_**Green**_. – mi Lady, lo siento, pero ellos no lo lograron. – decía deprimido.

_**Lady**_ _**C.**_ \- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto confundida.

_**Green**_. – ellos.. Fueron capturados por la guardia real. – dijo apretando los dientes y desviando la mirada.

_**Lady**_ _**C**_. - ¡¿Qué!? – dijo impresionada. - ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayan sido capturados?! Se supone que debían usar las pastillas en caso de que allá una crisis o la guardia estuviera cerca, para que ustedes pudieran escapar.

_**Green**_. – lo sabemos mi Lady, pero como ya le dije. Fue culpa de ese mo.. aaammm ¿humano?.. Si eso, fue culpa de él. De no haber sido así, hubiéramos escapado con éxito, pero tuvo que interferir en nuestros planes.

Se logró observar como Lady C se estaba frotando las sienes, de una forma frustrada.

_**Lady**_ C_**.**_ – daaaaaa, ¡pero que idiotas son ustedes! °°° *suspiro*, no importa. Liberaremos a los cuatro mañana. – dijo para después arregostarse en el espaldar del trono de diamantes.

_**Green**_. – tres. – le corrigió.

_**Lady**_ C_**.**_ \- ¿perdón?

_**Green**_. – tres.. Solamente serán tres a los que liberemos.. Resulto. Que Blue no lo logro. Él. Murió. – decía entrecortado, intentando mantener las lágrimas.

Lady C, se impresiono al escuchar lo que dijo Green. Ella nunca se esperaba que uno de sus lacayos favoritos muriera

_**Lady**_ _**C.**_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo!? – dijo intrigada.

_**Green**_. – el mo.. Quiero decir, el humano, al principio solo quería detenernos. Hizo lo posible para frenarnos y arrestarnos. Había derrotado a "Yellow, Red y Black". Blue y Yo intentamos escapar con el botín que habíamos recolectado, pero el humano logro arrebatárnoslo. No tuvimos más elección que huir de ahí, Logramos escapar con un hechizo de tele-trasportación que logro hacer Blue. Justamente cuando habíamos salido del peligro, de alguna forma, el humano logro encontrarnos en cuestión de segundo. Estábamos a punto de usar las píldoras para poder acabar con él, pero de algún modo y de un parpadeo, apareció alado nuestro, y nos arrebató los frascos con las píldoras y las hizo desaparecer en una especie de flama extraña. Al final, lo último que vi.. Fu... Fu... ¡Fue espantoso! – Aguantando las lágrimas. - ¡es cosa! ¡Lo atravesó del estómago, como si fuera un pedazo de papel común y corriente con unas de sus patas! ¡Lo desprendió a la mitad! ¡Yo no pude hacer nada! ¡Estaba muy asustado, me quede petrificado al ver esa grotesca escena! ¡Logre escapar de él, pero…! ¡No puedo quitarme esa sonrisa psicópata que tenía, al ver a mi hermano ser torturado de esa manera! – dijo eso de ultimo intentando no vomitar al recordar lo sucedido.

_**Lady C**_. - ¡noo! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi pequeño y miserable Blue! – decía sujetando su cabeza, de una forma dramática, mientras fingía desmayarse. (Algo así como Rarity).

_**Green**_. – (apretando los dientes). – esto no puede quedarse así, ¡quiero que pague por lo que hizo!

_**Lady C**_. – y la tendrás mi pequeño Green. Nadie se mete con mis querubines, excepto yo.

_**Green**_. – pero... Siento algo de miedo... Sobre todo después de lo que dijo. – decía mientras le temblaban las patas.

_**Lady C**_. - ¿y qué fue lo que te dijo?

_**Green**_. – dijo las siguientes palabras, "si la próxima vez que intente algo estúpido como desafiarme, hare que se traguen su propio corazón". Esas palabras estuvieron retumbando mi cabeza todo el tiempo.

_**Lady C. – **_¿con que el muy desgraciado cree que puede amenazarnos y salirse con la suya he?... bueno, pes hagamos una cosa, mañana iras a liberar a los tres que fueron capturados. Llévate algunos Razorkhan. Y. aprovecha y llévate también a "Colmillos".

Green al escuchar la última frase, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos y empezar a sudar frio mientras temblaba.

_**Green**_. - ¿¡Qui… Qui… Quiere que me lleve a Co… Co… "Colmillos"?! – decía muy nervioso.

_**Lady C**_. – pues sí, es una excelente oportunidad, para que mi querido "Colmillos", pueda salir al exterior después de tanto tiempo, o ¿acaso tienes algún problema con ello?

_**Green**_. - ¡si!.. Quiero decir, no… Perdón quise decir… No creo que sea buena idea mi Lady. – decía demasiado nervioso, mientras le temblaban las patas.

_**Lady C**_. - ¿Cómo que no es una buena idea?... ¿acaso no planeas vengarte?

_**Green**_. - ¡si quiero!... pero…es que, llevarme a "Colmillos", puede ser muy peligroso. Incluso para mí.

_**Lady C**_. – tonterías, "Colmillos" solo es mi pequeña mascota, que le encanta jugar.

_**Green**_. – seeeee, "jugaaaaar". – decía sarcásticamente. – no lo sé mi Lady, pero no estoy seguro de que…

_**Lady C**_. - ¡A CALLAR! – grito dándole una latigazo al aire, con su cabello, haciendo un fuerte sonido que retumbo en lugar. - ¡te llevaras a "Colmillos", y punto! – decía de mala gana

Green solo bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

**Green**. – está bien mi Lady. Me llevare a "Colmillos". – decía con una voz de no estar convencido, y un poco asustado.

**Lady** **C**. – Excelente. Ahora, quiero que lleves esto a la habitación de "Colmillos". –dicho esto, dio dos aplausos, y de ahí entre las sombras, aparecieron cuatro Razorkhan jalando una carretilla repleta de carne, de todo tipo de animales. – es hora de su almuerzo, y necesita alimentarse. Una vez que termines de entregarle su cena, puedes retirarte.

**Green**. – (tragando saliva). – e… está bien.

Dicho esto, empezó a caminar alejándose del trono, mientras los Razorkhan jalaban la carretilla, siguiendo a Green.

Caminaron por un pasillo muy penumbroso, hasta llegar a unas enooooormes puertas hechas de metal, donde tenía unas cadenas en forma de "X", que Bloqueaban el camino, con un enorme candado en el centro. Green se paró frente a la puerta, para después observar, como uno de los Razorkhan se acercaba, y sacaba de su túnica una llave con forma de serpiente. Él Razorkhan introdujo la llave en el candado, para después girarla y ver como el candado se desbloqueaba y las cadenas caían al suelo. Después las puertas se abren lentamente, haciendo un tenebroso sonido de puertas chirriantes. Dentro de la habitación, de esas mismísimas puertas de metal, solo se podía ver oscuridad absoluta y una espesa niebla de color verdoso, lo cual desprendía un aroma apestoso. Él pony Green, solo se cubría su hocico con su casco, mientras unas lágrimas de repulsión se le salían.

**Green**. – ven, colmillito colmillito colmillito. Ven, Colmillito Colmillito Colmillito. – Decía como si estuviera llamando a un perro o un pavo.

Dentro de la habitación oscura, se empezó a observar, unos enormes y brillantes ojos rasgados amarillos, a través de la oscuridad, mientras un Gruñido, como la de un león se tratara, se escuchaba adentro de la habitación oscura, seguido de unos sonidos babosos o de agua escurrir en el piso goteando. Green solo retrocedía de miedo al ver esos enormes ojos rasgados, Brillantes y amarillos. Los Razorkhan no mostraban ningún temor ni sentimiento alguno, solo se quedaban hay parados alado de la carretilla con carne. Después se escuchó un rugido muy parecido al de "Godzilla", proveniente de la Habitación, para después observar, como una gigantesca cola de serpiente se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Green logro observar la cola a tiempo y se agacho rápidamente, esquivando el ataque de la criatura. Pero por otro lado, los Razorkhan, no tuvieron mucha suerte que se diga, ya que la cola de serpiente, agarro tanto la carretilla de carne como a los Razorkhan, metiéndolos dentro de la oscura habitación con todo. Green rápidamente por miedo, agarro en un rápido moviente las puertas metálicas y las cerro de golpe, para después colocar rápidamente las cadenas y el candado otra vez en su sitio. Una vez que serró la puerta con todo a cal y canto, se apoyó en la puerta de espalda, mientras escuchaba los crujidos de huesos rompiéndose, y masticar de la carne. Green solo suspiro de alivio, mientras sudaba frio.

**Green**. – Y pesar… que tengo que llevármelo – dijo eso con los ojos cerrados, mientras colocaba una cara de depresión.

* * *

**(Sala Del Trono De Lady C).**

Lady C estaba todavía sentada en su trono, observando las diferentes gemas que tenía alrededor suyo, y escuchando los quejidos y agonías que daban los Diamong Dogs, al otro lado de la habitación.

_**Lady**_ _**C**_. – espero que mis otros tres pequeños bastardos estén bien. Si no, ¿Quién me traerá más joyas y objetos valiosos de otros lugares?

Al parecer, esta chica tenía un gran interés por cosas valiosas y Brillantes. Por lo tanto se podía decir, que ella seguía unos de los 7 pecados capitales, que se encuentran en el mundo de Richar, mejor conocido como la "Avaricia", ya que solo quería más y más, y no se satisfacía con eso.

Después de un rato, una especie de cristal flotante apareció frente a ella, para después convertirse en una especie de holograma, donde se podía ver a un ser encapuchado a través de ella. Lady C al observar esto, se sorprendió rápidamente, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y agachar la cabeza, como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia.

_**¿?**_. - ¿alguna novedad respecto a los talismanes que te encargue buscar? – Decía el ser encapuchado, que tenía una voz grave y masculina.

_**Lady**_ C_**.**_ – no "Lord T", aún no hemos logrado obtener aunque sea uno de los talismanes. – decía algo apenada.

_**Lord**_ _**T**_. – grrrrrrrrr, ¡sabes perfectamente que necesitamos aunque sea UNO, para que los demás puedan ser hallados! – decía enojado.

_**Lady**_ _**C.**_ – perdón mi Lord, haga todo lo posible. Incluso envió a mis mejores lacayos, para que me traigan de todo, hasta joyas, para ver si uno de ellos es el talismán que me ordeno.

_**Lord**_ _**T.**_ \- ¡eres una tonta! ¡Más te vale encontrarlo!

**Lady C**. – lo se mi Lord, hago todo lo posible, pero como sabrá, el humano Richar se encuentra aquí, y anda interfiriendo en nuestros asuntos, impidiendo que nosotros logremos ese objetivo.

_**Lord**_ _**T**_. – juuuummmm, ya veo, pero aun así ¡eso no es excusa! – dando un pisotón al otro lado de la pantalla, lo cual sonó tan fuerte que se escuchó en el mismísimo trono de Lady C, intimidándola un poco. - ¡más te vale encontrarlo, antes de que Richar lo haga primero! ¡Esos talismanes, son mis mejores boletos, para poder conquistar este reino!, el humano rechazo la oferta de "Snow Dark", y acabo muerto por él. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces que hice hace tiempo, por eso quiero que lo encuentres antes que él.

_**Lady**_ _**C.**_ – si mi señor, hare todo lo posible. Pero ¿podía acordarme? ¿Qué forma y tamaños son los talismanes?

_**Lord**_ _**T**_. – grrrrrrrrr, tonta y olvidadiza – reprochaba de mala gana. – está bien, pero esta será la última vez. Los talismanes son como unas pequeñas piedras en forma de octógonos, cada una tiene un poder diferente. Eso talismanes tienen el dibujo de diferentes animales incrustados en ellas, en total son doce. Espero que con eso te allá bastado.

_**Lady**_ _**C**_. – si mi Lord, es suficiente información para mí

_**Lord T**_. – bien, te veo luego, que debo avisarle a los "demás muchachos" también. – dicho esto, desapareció el holograma, junto con la piedra que lo proyectaba.

_**Lady C**_. – prepárate Richar, que la nueva era para Lord T se acerca. Sin mencionar que pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi preciado Blue. – después de decir eso, saco una risa malvada que se escuchaba a través de la cueva, pero esta sonrisa sonaba más refinada que malvada.

* * *

**Narrador**: al parecer, un nuevo villano para Richar se encuentra escondido en las ruinas cerca de "Rambling Rock Ridge", ¿Cómo es su verdadero aspecto? ¿Qué demonio era esa bestia que se encontraba en esa habitación oscura? ¿Qué son esos talismanes que menciono ese tal "Lord T"? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos".

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. Una Pequeña Parte Negativa

**Intro De La Historia: **Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

**(Ponyville). (Punto De Vista Richar).**

Ponyville, me encontraba en ponyville. Estaba parado frente al castillo mientras le daba la espalda y observaba ponyville, pero lo que observaba no era su belleza. En este momento estaba con una cara de aterrado al observar el lugar, mis manos temblaban, mis pupilas estaban dilatadas y estaba sudando frio…lo que conocía como ponyville, ¡era un total caos!, casas incendiadas, el cielo completamente negro, los comercios hechos pedazos, ponys muerto y tirados en el suelo, y charcos de sangre por todas partes.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿qué ocurrió aquí?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! – Decía con una mescla de emociones, entre enojo, angustiado, triste, pero sobre todo preocupado.

_**¿?.**_ – déjame matarte. – escuche una voz en la nada.

Yo me puse alerta, sacando mis guantes alquímicos y observe para todos lados, pero no encontraba nada.

_**Richar. **_– ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? ¡MUESTRATE!

_**¿?.**_ – ven a mí. – logre escuchar de nuevo la voz, pero seguía sin observar nada.

Seguía alerta por si recibía un ataque sorpresa, pero lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de las llamas en las casas. Movía mis ojos de un lado a otro observando todos mis alrededores. De repente siento un líquido muy baboso en mi hombro izquierdo, observo mi hombro y veo que era realmente era algo baboso y transparente.

_**Richar. **_\- ¡DAAAAA! ¡Qué asco! – decía con una cara de asco mientras observaba esa líquido que aterrizo en mi hombro. – ¿Qué es esta cosa? – observando la baba en mi hombro.

De repente siento que esa baba empieza a expulsar una especia de humo verdoso. Esa aroma apestaba demasiado, olía como a comida descompuesta, pero la cosa es que también empezó a derretir la camisa que tenía puesta.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡Holy Shit! – grite espantado al ver como mi camisa se desasía. Rápidamente me la quite, Dejando mi torso al descubierto.

Observo como mi camisa era consumida por esa cosa babosa, hasta no haber dejado nada, lo único que estaba en el lugar donde debería estar mi camisa, era como pura ceniza, mientras un humo salía de él, como si se hubiera quemado, de no habérmela quitado, de seguro hubiera quedado igual que ella. Observo el castillo de Twilight y veo que estaba llena de grietas por todas partes, como si el castillo hubiera estado abandonado todo este tiempo o un terremoto pasó por encima de él. Pero eso no era lo que me impresionaba, sino otra cosa. Encima del castillo…o mejor dicho ¡alrededor de todo el castillo! Se encontraba una criatura envolviendo con todo su cuerpo en forma de espiral el castillo casi completo.

_**Richar.**_ \- pe… pero, ¿¡qu… que es esa cosa?! – decía muy impresionado.

No podía verlo muy bien, solo sé que era enorme y estaba enrollado en todo el castillo, las nubes negras no me dejaban observa más allá de su tamaño. Lo único que podía ver, era unos enormes, grandes y espeluznantes ojos, brillosos, amarillos estar observando desde la punta del castillo. No sé por qué, pero tenía miedo de solo observarlo, sentía que me estaba matando desde adentro con solo ver esa mirada, también observaba como el líquido que me cayó en la camisa estaba cayendo desde sus enormes fauces, donde tenía unos enormes colmillos bien afilados. Por lo que lograba observar, era que ese líquido era su saliva, pero cada vez que tocaba el suelo, esparcía un gran y pestilente gas verdoso, sin mencionar que parecía que esa saliva parecía acido, ya que lograba ver pequeños agujeros, justamente debajo donde caía esa baba.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡¿Qué demonios eres!? ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE AL PUEBLO?! – le grite a esa enorme bestia.

_**¿?.**_ – déjame matarte… ven a mí. – es lo que lograba escuchar, lo cual según yo, provenía de esa bestia que esta frente a mí.

Yo solo estaba en posición de defensa, por si esa bestia intentaba hacer algo hostil. Puse mi mirada rápidamente en una de las ventanas del castillo y logre observar que dentro de ella ¡se encontraba las mane 6, Spike y Las CMC! Todos ellos adentro, mientras se abrazaban y temblaban de miedo.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡CHICAAAAAAS SPIKEEEEE, SALGAN DE HAY! ¡EL LUGAR NO ES SEGURO! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero ellos no me escucharon.

Rápidamente intente entrar al castillos, pero la enorme cola de la bestia, hizo un rápido movimiento, dándome de lleno en todo el estómago y mandándome a volar a una casa que estaba muy abollada, lo cual termine de romperla y destruyéndola por completo debido al impacto que fue causado por mi cuerpo.

Ese golpe si me dolió. Me quite los escombros del cuerpo y me levanto con dificultad. Puse mi mirada hacia la bestia y observe algo que me estaba dejando traumado. La bestia, con toda su fuerza estaba empezando a apretar más el castillo. Lograba ver como este se estaba agrietando debido a la presión.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡no! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡DETENTE! – decía asustado, pero como era obvio, la bestia no me escucho y solo apretó más el castillo.

Yo rápidamente coloque mis manos al frente de esa bestia y chasquee mis dedos, pero….. No ocurría nada, ni una chispa.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿Qué sucede? – chaqueando mis dedos con temor, pero sin ningún resultado. - ¡¿POR QUE NO FUNCIONA?! – dije ya exaltado.

Estaba muy alarmado, intentaba usar todas las técnicas que sabía cómo: "Higan", "Snake Lit", "Pillar of Fire", "Hotarubi", "Hidaruma" y otras técnicas más que sabía de fuego, pero ninguno funcionaba.

Ya era tarde. La enorme bestia termino de romper por completo el castillo, dejándolo en escombro, mientras él se apartaba del lugar. Yo estaba con la boca abierta de paranoilla, Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos, Las lágrimas me brotaban y mis ojos tambaleaban. No lo podía creer ¡esa cosa los mato a todos!, incluso podía ver un charco de sangre formase debajo de los escombros, y partes de los cuerpos entre ellos.

_**Richar**_. - ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaba al cielo con tristeza al extremo y furia.

En ese momento, sentía que perdía mi conciencia, todo se me nublaba, mi cuerpo estaba cambiando, pero antes de eso, logre observar arriba de unos de los tejados de las casa… una figura, pero no cualquier figura, sentía que esta la reconocía, debido a esos ojos marrones brillos que observe en otro lado.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Tu! – le grite a la figura que observe, ya que su apariencia era humanoide, pero su figura era diferente.

Una vez que le hable, solo puede escuchar uno sonido proveniente de esa cosa, algo como "kichishay…, reonmy…, falmy…, rainbow"…. No entendí un carajo. Antes de perder la conciencia por mi depresión y enojo, solo observe como la enorme criatura que destruyo el castillo, se dirigía hacia mí a gran velocidad y observe que la figura humanoide salto sobre mí, con dos enormes espadas en sus manos. Yo solo cerraba los ojos perdiendo la conciencia, sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba transformado en otra cosa. Solo estaba deprimido, enojado, angustiado, furioso, tenía una mescla de emociones. Lo único que quería era…. Sangre y destrucción.

_**¿?**_. - ¿Richar? ¡Richar despierta! ¡Debes mantener la cama!- escuchaba una voz de la nada.

_**Richar**_. – esa voz es de… ¿luna? – empecé abrir mis ojos lentamente.

Ya no me encontraba en ponyville, esta vez me encontraba en el espacio flotando.

_**Richar**_. - ¿do… dónde estoy? – observando sus alrededores con algo de temor al sentir que no pisaba el suelo.

_**¿?**_. – estas en el espacio dimensional de tus sueños. – escuche una voz aun lado de mí.

Volteo mi cabeza y observo que esa voz si era de Luna. Ella se estaba acercando a mí caminando naturalmente, en una pila de estrellas que se formaban debajo de sus patas, con cada paso que daba.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro* luna que bueno que te veo… no sabes la tragedia que me acaba de pasar. – decía con ojos cristalinos.

_**Luna**_. – Richar, tranquilo, nada de eso es real ¿ya se te olvido lo que te dije?

_**Richar**_. – he?... no… dijiste que estaba en el "espacio dimensional de mis sueños", °°° ¡haaaaaa! ¡Estoy soñando! – dando un golpecito en mi mano con mi otra mano encerrada en forma de puño.

_**Luna**_. – que lento eres. – colocando una cara que me decía "eres bobo".

_**Richar**_. - ¡OYE! – sacándole la lengua.

_**Luna**_. – bueno Richar, deberás saber que soy también la princesa de los sueños, donde implica meterme en los sueños de los demás y revisar que otros no tengan pesadillas. – se Decía apuntándose a ella misma con los ojos cerrados.

_**Richar**_. – naaaaa ¿enserio? - decía con sarcasmo. – si no se de este mundo, no me doy cuenta – colocando una cara burlona, mientras coloco una mano en mi mejilla y la otra en mi codo.

_**Luna**_. – ya entendí sarcástico. – colocando una mirada seria. – más bien, deberías agradecerme por sacarte esa pesadilla que tuviste. De no haber sido así, te habrías transfor… - en ese momento Luna se tapa la boca con su casco.

_**Richar**_. – ummmmm? ¿tranfor… que? – pregunte curioso por el repentino tranque que dio Luna a sus palabras.

_**Luna**_. – ¡nada, olvídalo! – desviando la mirada.

_**Richar**_. – vamos… dime. – acercándose a ella.

_**Luna**_. – no. –apartando más la mirada.

_**Richar**_. – venga, yo te dije lo de mi cita con Rose. – tocándole las costillas con uno de mis dedos, dándole un escalofrió cosquilludo.

_**Luna**_. – no… jajaja. Hagas eso. – cerrando más el hocico.

_**Richar**_. - ¡vamos! – colocando mis manos en sus dos costillas.

_**Luna**_. – ya te dije que.. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – empecé a darle cosquillas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Dime! -siguiendo dándole casquillas.

_**Luna**_. – AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO AJAJAJAJAJA. – mientras se le salían las lágrimas de risa.

_**Richar**_. – LUNAAAAAAAAAAA.

_**Luna**_. – JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡PERO YAAA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. – intentando zafarse.

_**Richar**_. – YEY. – dejando de hacerle cosquillas. – ahora dime.

_**Luna.**_ \- jajaja uff. – levantándose. – lo siento Richar, pero no puedo.

En eso Richar cae al suelo por la respuesta de Luna, mientras se le formaba una gota tipo anime.

_**Richar.**_ – no se vale ¡ven aquí! – al decir eso, se lanza hacia luna, pero una pared invencible hace que choque contra ella, mientras va bajando lentamente con la cara plantada en esa pared.

Luna en ese momento estaba haciendo brillar su cuerno, lo cual estaba haciendo un campo de fuerza mágico, que la cubría.

_**Luna.**_ \- ¡ni creas que me engañaras dos veces!

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). – rayos.. Maldita suertuda. – levantándose del espacio en el que estaba.

_**Richar.**_ – es raro que yo flote, y tu estés parado en estrellas. – observando a luna.

_**Luna**_. - eso es debido a que estas en tus sueños, por lo tanto es decir, estamos en tu mente. Tú puedes mantenerte estable en ella, mientras que yo solo puedo mantenerme firme en las estrellas. – me respondió.

_**Richar**_. – huuuuuuu ya veo… creo. – observando sus pies al estar flotando. – espera, si este es mi mente. Me pregunto si yo ¿? – en eso me pongo a imaginar que me elevo y empiezo a volar. - ¡wuuuujuuuuu! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy Goku! – volando por el espacio.

_**Luna**_. – Richar. – bajando su cabeza ya que Richar paso por arriba de ella. - ya deja de jugar. – Richar pasando a un lado de ella. - ¿puedes bajar aquí un momento? – pasando por el otro lado. - ¡Necesito decirte algo! – Gritaba, pero no le paraba bola.

Luna empieza a cargar su cuerno y envuelve a Richar, en un aura azul oscuro, obligándolo a frenar y bajar alado de ella.

_**Richar**_. - ¡hey, no es justo! Es la primera vez que siento esta sensación tan chida al saber que estoy en mi mente. – Reprochaba con injusticia y me cruzaba de brazos.

_**Luna**_. – después tendrás tiempo para eso. – colocándolo frente a ella otra vez. – tengo algo que decirte.

_**Richar**_. – bueno, dispara.

_**Luna**_. - ¿Qué te dispare? ¿Para qué quieres que te dis…?

_**Richar**_. – nooo, me refiero a que hables.

_**Luna**_. – aaa ok, a la próxima háblame bien, que a veces no te entiendo.

_**Richar**_. – es que a veces me gusta decir frases de otros países. –mientras me rasco la nuca, y observo como Luna me observa con una ceja levantada. – cosa de mi mundo. – le dije con cara fastidiada, y ella solo hace un gesto como "aa ya entendí".

_**Luna**_. - bueno, a lo que iba. ¿Por qué no regresaste ayer en la noche? Celestia y yo estábamos preocupadas, ni siquiera avisaste de que no regresarías. Por eso espere a que te durmieras y así poder hablarte. – regañaba a Richar.

_**Richar**_. – bueno, pues, veras, pasaron muchas cosas desde que Salí con Rose Star… muy raras para ser exacto. – apretando los dientes recordando esas escenas que me pasaron. – luego unos bandidos atacaron el restaurante donde yo estaba con Rose.. Por cierto ¿Qué paso con ellos?

_**Luna**_. – la guardia real se hizo cargo de ellos. En este momento se encuentra en los calabozos del castillo por sus crímenes.

_**Richar**_. – ummm ya, bueno continuando. Luego una fuente nos empapo a mí y a Rose. Luego un pony nos ofreció hospedaje… y de ahí no me acuerdo de mucho. – agarrándose la cabeza intentado recordar, pero cada vez que lo hacía me dolía la cabeza. – tengo la memoria borrosa, apenas y recuerdo que fue lo que hice después.

_**Luna**_. – bueno, al menos estas soñando, significa que aun sigues con vida… cuando despiertes por favor regresa al castillo, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar allí, ya que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo aquí… otra cosa, trata de NO enojarte a niveles altos, eso incluye tanto en tus sueños, como en la realidad.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que me enoje?

_**Luna.**_ – créeme, no es nada agradable cuando lo haces.

_**Richar**_. – sabes luna? No me gusta que me estén guardando secretos, sobre todo si se trata de mí… pero no importa, después de todo no me puedo enojar tan fácilmente, a menos que me provoquen. Como sea. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero divertirme un poco en mi mente. – dije a punto de salir volando otra vez.

_**Luna**_. – no creo que puedas.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

_**Luna**_. – porque ya vas a despertar.

_**Richar**_. – pero si aún sigo ¡AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – en este momento me estaba cayendo de donde estaba, hacia el infinito del espacio.

_**Luna**_. - ¡te veo en el castillo Richar! – gritaba desde arriba mientras yo caía.

Yo mientras me caía hacia el infinito y más allá, estaba intentado elevarme de la formas más patéticas que unos se imaginaria. Estaba aleteando con mis brazos, nadando hacia arriba, intentando moverme como lo hace "Shenlong, el dragón de los deseos", correr hacia arriba y otras poses más. Pongo mi mirada abajo y observo que el suelo está muy cerca. Yo solo cubro mi rostro con mis manos, una vez que estoy a punto de tocar el suelo.

* * *

**(Habitación donde se encuentra Richar). (Narración Tercera Persona).**

El joven se encontraba acostado en una cama mientras sudaba frio y se retorcía, para después despertar de golpe y levantarse, mientras respiraba agitadamente, por la pesadilla de hace rato.

_**Richar**_. – menos mal que solo fue un sueño. – tocándose la frente, para después suspirar. – lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué quiso decirme Luna, con que no me enojara a grados extremos?... aunque debo decir, que me sentí extraño una vez que sentí todo ese odio y tristeza… como si realmente algo me estuviera pasando… jeje, no debería preocuparme tanto por eso. Después de todo, solo es un sueño.

Richar voltea su cara hacia una ventana, y observa que ya había amanecido. También observa que todas las plantas están mojadas por la lluvia de anoche, mientras miraba como algunas gotas caían de sus hojas y escuchaba el canturrea de las aves.

_**Richar**_. – haaaaay el clima se siente tan fresco, que ni siquiera provoca levantarse de la cama. – dijo para después arregostarse otra vez en la cama y serrar sus ojos. – jeje, realmente soy un vago re-flojo.

El joven se encontraba un poco pensativo, para analizar bien lo que observo en sus sueños, ya que le parecía extraño haber soñado eso, ya que se sentía tan real… pero lo que más no se podía quitar de la mente, son esos ojos brillosos que observo en sus sueños. El joven dio un giro a su izquierda y estira su brazo derecho hacia el mismo lugar, para después sentir que estaba abrazando algo suave y… ¿peludo? Richar abre lentamente sus ojos, para después abrirlo por completo pero con impresión.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡a la versh…! – grito en voz baja de susto para después dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para caerse de la cama.

El joven lentamente asoma su cabeza por el orillo de la cama y observa que lo que toco fue a ¡Rose Star!. Ella se encontraba tan pacíficamente durmiendo en la cama, pero ella ya estaba en su forma de pony original. Ella aún seguía usando la lencera roja que tenía puesto cuando tuvieron esa "acción" aquella noche. Lo raro era que la lencera le quedaba justa, como si se hubiera adaptado a su cuerpo, para un pony común y corriente.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). - ¡¿qu… que fue lo que paso anoche?! – se decía un tanto nervioso y algo alarmado. – no… no puedo acordarme bien lo de anoche. – agarrando su cabeza intentando recordar lo de ayer en la noche, pero cada vez que lo hacía le dolía la cabeza. - ¡rayos, no puedo acordarme sin que me duela! – se decía entre dientes.

El joven se levanta y se observa así mismo, mirando que él se encontraba totalmente desnudo, sin ninguna de sus prendas. Rápidamente se cubre sus "esferas doradas" con sus manos mirando para todos lados muy apenado. Luego pone su mirada en un silla, donde se encontraba su traje (Smokin) hay depositada y doblada. Esto le pareció un poco raro al joven, pero dejo de pensar en eso y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la silla y empezó a vestirse rápidamente. Una vez que termino de vestirse, dio un suspiro, se arregosto de espalda contra la pared y se deslizo en ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

_**Richar**_. – no puede ser. – agarrando los pelos de su cabeza con las manos. – yo… ¿acaso me acosté con Rose? - decía intentando recordar, pero no lograba nada. Solamente una jaqueca era lo que obtenía como respuesta. – haber… tratare de recordar que fue lo que paso… primero una cita, cine, restaurante, bandidos atacando el lugar, me moja una fuente, un pony raro me da hospedaje, un baño con agua babosa y verdosa. Luego vi a Rose Star… - observando a Rose Star en la cama. - ¿convertida en furry?... creí que era un sueño, pero con esa lencera que tiene, no me cabe duda de que realmente se trasformó en furry… pero continuando. Lo último que recuerdo fue un beso departe de Rose y de ahí… nada, no puedo acordarme de nada. Como si las luces se me hubieran apagado en el último momento. – tocándose la frente.

Richar, se levanta del lugar y camina hacía Rose Star. El empieza a observarla, para después colocar su mano en el cabello de ella y moverla un poco. Richar observa una cierta parte del cuello de Rose Star, y él con impresión coloca su mano en su boca mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). – no ¡no! ¡NO! – un pequeño flash back le vino a la mente. – yo. – observando el flas back de como él está en la cama con Rose Star debajo de él y le salen unos pequeños colmillos. – la mordí. – observa el flas back como la muerde y la marca. - ¡yo mordí a Rose Star y la marque como mía! ¡NO NO NO NOOOOOOO! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! – jalando su cabello.

Pero esos pensamientos de frustración son interrumpidos por un leve gemido, lo cual provenía de Rose Star, indicando que ella se estaba despertando. Richar en ese momento recobra la postura, como si no estuviera pensando en nada y se va rapidito a la silla donde se encontraba su ropa antes y se sienta hay. Rose Star en ese momento va abriendo los ojos mientras se levantaba, bostezaba y estiraba. Esto le daba diabetes a Richar de tanta ternura, ya que la forma en que lo hacía era demasiado tierna.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – *bosteso*.. Que bien dormí. – dijo para después observar el lado de su cama donde debería estar Richar, pero observa que el Lugar está vacío - ¿Richar?... ¿Dónde está? ¿Se habrá ido?

_**Richar**_. – No Rose, estoy aquí. – dijo desde la silla.

Rose Star voltea su cabeza y observa a Richar sentado en la silla, mientras saludaba con su mano y sonreía nerviosamente y forzada al mismo tiempo.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – haa, hay estas. – decía feliz, con una sonrisa y los ojos serrados.

Después de eso se levanta y camina hacia Richar.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. - ¿lograste dormir bien amor? – abrazándolo del pecho.

_**Richar**_. – jejejeje. – reía nerviosamente al escuchar la palabra "amor". – bien, excelente. Y tú ¿Cómo dormiste?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. - ¡de maravilla! – observándolo a los ojos. – lo de anoche… fue de lo mejor. – acurrucándose en su pecho.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). - ¡por favor, alguien máteme!

_**Richar**_. – jeje… si… sí que lo fue – decía nervioso – oye Rose, ¿crees que te puedas cambiar esa *tragando saliva* esa lencera?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no te gusta cómo me veo? – apartándose de él y haciendo una pose sexy.

_**Richar**_. – no… ¡digo sí!... ¡DIGO NO!... ¡quiero decir!... ammmmm no sé qué decir… solo digo que deberías vestirte adecuadamente para irnos sin que nadie te vea así. – apartando la mirada sonrojado.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – ijijijijiji hay Richar, te vez tan lindo cuando te sonrojas. – caminado hacia el vestidor. – Está bien, me cambiare para no hacerte levantar "pasión"… por ahora jijiji – entrando al vestidor.

Richar se levanta una vez que Rose Star entro en el vestidor, se pone de frente a la pared… y empieza a darse golpes con la cabeza en ella.

_**Richar**_. - ¿por *golpeándose* que *golpeándose* me tiene *golpeándose* que pasar *golpeándose* esto *golpeándose* a mí?

Después de un rato, Rose Star sale del vestidor, con su traje de gala que tenía puesto antes, para luego dirigirse hacia Richar que se encontraba con la cabeza pegada en la pared.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – ya estoy lista °°° ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué tienes la cabeza pegada a la pared?

_**Richar**_. – por nada. – desprendiéndose de la pared. - ¿nos vamos ya?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – sí, vámonos… ¿pero a dónde? Hoy tengo el día libre.

_**Richar**_. – si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa. Yo hoy tengo que reunirme con las princesas para… algo.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – está bien, vámonos.

Rose y Richar salieron del lugar para después caminar por las calles. Algunos ponys pasaban por el lugar, algunos cuchichiaban al ver al joven, ya que algunos reconocieron quien era y de lo que hizo ayer en la noche en el restaurante. Richar por otra parte no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor, ya que estaba charlando con Rose por el camino. Al parecer era una conversación agradable, ya que los dos estaban sonriendo mientras caminaban y hablaban. Después de un rato, llegaron a una pequeña casa de dos pisos de color rosa moderado, que tenía un jardín en la parte del frente, con una pequeña cerca que cubría el lugar.

_**Richar**_. – bueno madam, ya llegamos a su destino. – apuntando hacia su casa.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – gracias por acompañarme Richar.

_**Richar**_. – ha sido un placer.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – te veo después, de seguro las princesas ya deben estar esperando tu llegada.

_**Richar**_. – jeje pues sí.

Antes de que Richar se fuera, Rose Star se para en dos cascos y se puso en el pecho de Richar, para después ver como ella acerba sus labios al rostro de Richar. Pero el joven siente que no debería recibir ese beso en los labios, por lo tanto voltea su rostro a un costado, recibiendo solo el beso en su mejilla. Rose al sentir que solo lo beso en la mejilla, separa el beso y mira a Richar confundida.

_**Richar**_. – ammmm jeje, gracias Rose por ese gesto tuyo, pero yo… te… tengo que irme. – dijo para después separarce de Rose y salir corriendo del lugar hacia el castillo - ¡TE VEO LUEGOOO! – grito despidiéndose con su mano, mientras corría.

_**Rose.**_ – hasta… ¿luego? – despidiéndose con su casco lentamente confundida.

Rose Star estaba hay parada frente a su casa mientras observaba a Richar correr, hasta perderlo de vista. Rose solo se encoje de hombros confundida, para luego entrar a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Richar aún seguía corriendo, para después empezar a disminuir su velocidad y empezar a caminar.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro* hay, me siento patético al haber hecho eso… pero de alguna forma sentía que debía rechazar ese beso con mis labios. – decía con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba.

Richar en ese momento estaba caminando por el restaurante donde Rose y él habían cenado. El lugar estaba hecho un caos. La ventana rota, muebles, sillas, mesas destrozadas, y el lugar un poco quemado debido a Richar, al haber usado su poder de fuego. El sitio estaba cubierto con una cinta de policía que decía "no pase", por todo el lugar. Algunos ponys estaban observando dicho lugar, mientras la guardia real estaba inspeccionando y otros estaba parados evitando el paso a otros ponys.

_**Richar**_. – mierda. - sacando la lengua con pena. – creo que cague el lugar. – colocando una cara de, "yao ming"

Mientras todos estaban preguntándose ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche en ese lugar? Y otros que presenciaron lo sucedido le respondían. Algunos entrevistadores se encontraban haciendo preguntas respecto a lo de anoche, incluso se encontraba el mesero o dueño del lugar respondiendo algunas preguntas con una cara seria.

_**Pony reportero#1**_. – y cuéntenos ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche, para que este lugar quedara en estas lamentables condiciones? – decía a través de un micrófono, para después colocárselo al francés.

_**Pony mesero**_. – buegno, seg pogia decig que hugos bangigos, engagon a mi gestaugan a imbagig, pego un seg con espesieg o pogma de mogno, se encogtagma en mi gestugan y gegoto a esog bagigos, cog agugna especieg de pogeg gago, queg sogo eg pogia haceg. – (Traducción: Bueno, se podía decir que unos bandidos, entraron a mi restaurante a invadir, pero un ser con especie o forma de mono se encontraba en mi restaurante y derroto a esos bandidos, con alguna especie de poder raro, que solo él podía hacer). - Le respondió a los reporteros.

Richar, que estaba atrás logro escuchar parte de la conversación, lo cual "cierta parte" que dijo el pony, hizo que le brotara una marca de enojo en la frente y quería gritar, pero se lo trago para no llamar la atención.

_**Pony reportero #2**_. - ¿y tiene alguna idea de donde se encuentra este ser que derrotó a los bandidos? – le pregunto al pony mesero.

_**Pony mesro**_. – no geagmente, sogo decugo que un pogy se lo llego jungo con su nogvia a noseg donge. – (Traducción: no realmente, solo recuerdo que un pony se los llevo junto con su novia a no sé dónde).

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). - ¡no es mi novia, es mi amiga! °°° no, espera. La marque en el cuello, por lo tanto eso la hace como mi amante o novia… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Por qué DIOS!? ¡¿PORQUEEEEEE?! – lloraba y se quejaba a sus adentros.

_**Pony reportero#3**_. – es una lástima, ¡queríamos hacerle una entrevista por su valiente heroísmo al enfrentarse a una banda que ni la guardia logro enfrentar!

_**Pony mesero**_. – pueg, suegte cog esog… y si llega a veglo ¡digage que tiene que pagag pog los dagños a mi gestaugan! – (Traducción: pues suerte con eso… y si llega a verlo ¡dígale que tiene que pagar por los daños a mi restaurante!) – dijo eso último en un tono de enojo.

_**Richar.**_ – (en su mentes). - hay juepu… mejor salgo de aquí. No quiero entrevistas ahora y menos pagar una deuda. – colocando otra vez la cara de, "yao ming"

Richar estaba caminando en cuclillas para alejarse del lugar sin que ellos lo presenciaran.

_**Richar**_. – Solo un poquito más.. Solo.. Un poquito.. Mas..

_**¿?**_. - ¡HEY AMIGO QUE TAL! – grito un pony que se acercaba a Richar.

_**Richar**_. – Mierda. - se dijo así mismo en voz baja.

Cuando el joven voltea, observa que la voz de ese pony era de alguien que conoció, mejor conocido como "Arcusty".

_**Arcusty**_. - ¿¡Cómo te ha ido amigo!? ¡Ya logre saber lo que hiciste ayer! ¡Mis compañeros de música me lo contaron todo!

_**Richar**_. – Arcusty. – decía nervioso.

_**Arcusty**_. – ¡incluso supe lo de la batalla que hiciste con esos bandidos! ¡Me lo contaron todo detalladamente.

_**Richar**_. – Arcusty, baja la voz. – decía entre dientes.

_**Arcusty**_. - ¡no sé qué es más creíble! ¡Que hayas derrotado y casi chamuscado a esos bandidos o que hallas destruido casi por completo el restaurante! ¡jajajaja!

_**Richar**_. - ¡Arcusty enserio cállate!

_**Arcusty**_. – ho ho ya se, de seguro ellos están en prisión diciéndose algo como "no puedo creer que hayamos sido vencidos por un mono sin pelo". – imitando a unos de los bandidos. - jajajajaja se lo tiene merecido por ser tan corruptos.

Richar lo agarra por la camisa de su traje que tenía puesto Arcusty y le tapa el hocico.

_**Richar**_. – ¡te juro que si me vuelves a decir mono, serás el siguiente en quedar chamuscado! – pegando a su rostro con ojos amenazadores.

_**Arcusty**_. – he… he… oye tra… tranquilo. – sudando de nervios y en voz bajita ya que le estaba sosteniendo el hocico. – yo solo imitaba a uno de ellos, yo no me refería a que tu realmente lo seas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡aun así, no me gusta escuchar que esa palabra la digan refiriéndose a mí! – decía entre dientes, para después soltarlo y ponerse a cierta distancia entre ellos. – pero cambiando de tema, mantén la voz baja, que no quiero que esos ponys me vean. – apuntando al restaurante.

_**Arcusty**_. - ¿a qué te refie…? Haaaaa ya veo. ¿Es por eso que todos esos ponys te están viendo atrás tuyo en este instante?

_**Richar.**_ – exacto, es por eso que esos ponys me está viendo en este °°° - Richar voltea su cabeza hacia atrás y observa que todos los ponys que estaban en el restaurante, ahora se encontraba detrás de él mirándolo con impresión. – Doble Mierda. – se dijo en voz baja.

_**Pony#1.**_ \- ¡oigan miren es el!

_**Pony#2.**_ \- ¡siiiii es él, aun puedo recordar la música que toco en el restaurante, KIAAAAAAAA! ¡DAME TU AUTOGRAFO! – grito una yegua entre la multitud.

_**Pony mesero.**_ \- ¡oge tú! ¡devegs pagag pog los dagnosg a mi gestaugant! – (Traducción: ¡oye tú! ¡Debes pagar por los daños a mi restaurante!) – apuntando hacia el joven.

_**Pony reportero#1**_. - ¡oye chico, ven aquí queremos hacerte unas pregustas! – acercándose junto con la multitud de ponys.

_**Richar**_. - ¡aquí se rompió una taza, cada quien para su caza! – dijo para luego echarse el pire corriendo en dirección contraria hacia la multitud. - ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ARCUSTYYYYY IDIOTAAAAA! – grito desde lejos, con un tono sarcástico y molesto, mientras corría y se alejaba de la multitud que lo seguía.

_**Arcusty**_. - ¡NO HAY DE QUE AMIGO! ¡HA SIDO UN PLACER! – le contesto con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su casco en señal de despedida y lo veía alejarse.

Mientras tanto, Richar seguía corriendo para escapar de los entrevistadores, paparazzi, admiradoras… y cobradores.

_**Pony entrevistador#2**_. - ¡espera chico, solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas! – persiguiendo a Richar.

_**Richar**_. - ¡si claro! "unas preguntas" – haciendo énfasis a esa palabra. - ¡a mí no me engaña, conozco estas clase de situaciones!... ¡además no tengo tiempo, las princesas me están esperando! – aun corriendo.

_**Pony#1 **_\- ¡¿escucharon eso?!

_**Pony#2 **_\- ¡CONOCE A LAS PRINCESAS KIAAAA! – grito una pony con emoción al saber más del joven.

_**Pony entrevistador**_. - ¡amigos, esto será un gran documental! ¡No solo derroto a unos bandidos buscados por la ley! ¡Si no que también conoce a las princesas! – le dijo a sus demás compañeros entrevistadores, lo cual estos hacienden con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) - ¡TRIPLE MIERDA! ¡¿POR QUE DIJE ESO!?

Richar seguía corriendo tratado de evitarlos. Cuando ya estaba llegando al castillo de las princesas, logre ver desde la lejanía, que dos guardias se encontraban parados en la entrada del castillo real. Richar aumento un poco el paso de su carrera para avanzar más rápido hacia la entrada.

_**Richar**_. - ¡chicos! ¡Abran la puerta! ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! – le grito a los dos guardias.

Estos lograron visualizar que se trataba de Richar, ya que lograron identificarlo. Con el tiempo la mayoría de los guardias ya conocían a Richar en el castillo. Los guardias solo dieron un saludo militar desde lejos y abrieron las puertas, para después colocarse en sus puestos. Richar pasó de largo, entrando en el castillo y cerrando las puertas de golpe. Los guardias miraron la puerta extrañados con un símbolo de interrogación apareciendo en sus cabezas.

_**Guardia#1**_. - ¿tienes idea de porque el señor Richar entro así tan rápido al castillo? – le pregunto a su compañero.

_**Guardia#2**_. – y yo que idea voy a tener. De seguro le urgía ir al baño. – le respondió a su compañero.

Pero sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño temblor que sintieron en sus patas, ellos voltearon sus cabezas, para observar desde la lejanía, como una multitud de ponys se acercaba a ellos galopando hacia la entrada. Los guardias se le encogieron las pupilas, sus orejas se agacharon y empezaron a sudar frio.

_**Guardia#1.**_ – fue un placer conocerte amigo. – le dijo a su compañero, mientras miraba a la multitud acercarse.

_**Guardai#2.**_ – lo mismo digo amigo. – le respondió a su compañero

Después de un rato, la multitud ya había llegado a la entrada mientras los guardias gritaban "aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA", para después ver como estos son aplastados contra la puerta por la multitud.

* * *

**(Dentro Del Castillo De Canterlot).**

Mientras tanto adentro del castillos, Richar estaba detrás de la puerta dándole la espalda apoyada en ella, mientras empujaba la puerta con su espalda, evitando que los ponys entraba mientras escuchaba tanto la quejas de ellos, por hacerle un entrevista al joven, como los quejidos de agonía de los guardias. Richar se desprende de la puerta para después seguir caminando.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro de alivio* de la que me salve. – sacando el mapa del castillo. – bien, ahora a ver a las princesas… creo que el trono quedaba… ammmmm, ¡por aquí! – observando el mapa y señalando el lugar.

Pero dar unos cuantos paso, se tropieza con algo o mejor dicho "alguien", haciendo que él y el pony con el que se chocó, se cayeran al suela

_**Richar**_. – Auch. – sobándose las nalgas con los ojos cerrados. – perdón, no me fije por donde iba.

_**¿?.**_ \- ¡hey! ¡Ten más cuidado plebeyo! – dijo la voz del pony con el que se chocó.

Richar, puso un poco la cara molesta al escuchar dicha voz, para después abrir los ojos y ver quien era.

_**Richar**_. – tsk.. Eres tú. – decía con una voz que indicaba molesta al verlo.

Frente a Richar se encontraba "El Principe BueBlood", lo cual es conocido, como el sobrino de la Princesa Celestia. Con el tiempo que tenía Richar en el castillo, ellos ya se habían presentado hace tiempo, al principio creyó que sería un buen pony y que no sería como lo vio en la serie, pero nooooo, ¡era igual de idiota y cretino como se describía! De seguro quieren saber cómo fue la cosa ¿no?, pero eso será para otro momento.

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¡pon tu mirada al frente la próxima vez plebeyo! ¡O terminaras llevándote todo por delante con tus torpes pasos! – le reclamo al joven

_**Richar**_. - ¡Oye! ¡Te dije que lo sentía y que no me fije por donde iba! – le respondió también de mala gana, pero con una voz baja para que no sonara tan grosero. – sabes que aún no sé, los pasillos de este enorme castillo. – levantase y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

_**BlueBlood**_. – aun así, camina con más seguridad. Ahora si me disculpa, quiero salir a tomar un poco de aire en el jardín real. – dijo para después caminar con una pose de príncipe superior hacia la puerta de salida.

_**Richar**_. – yo no abriría esa puerta si fuera tú. – dijo apuntado a la puerta.

_**BlueBlood**_. -¡no me digas que hacer plebeyo! Yo tomo mis propias decisiones. – apuntándose a sí mismo, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

Una vez que la abrió, se escuchó el ruido de la multitud haciendo preguntas, los flashes de las cámaras tomando fotos, y el sonido de algunas fanáticas que escucharon tocar a Richar. El joven rápidamente se acercó a la puerta, saco a BlueBlood y la cerro rápido.

_**Richar**_. – jejejeje. – reía con medio malicia. – ojala te coman vivo por no hacerme caso JA. JA. JA… soy tan malito. – dijo con los brazos en su nuca y los ojos cerrados, para luego largarse del lugar.

Richar camino hasta llegar a la sala del trono y se encontró con las Princesas sentadas en sus tronos. Luna al observarlo se acercó a Richar.

_**Richar**_. – buenos días prin… ¡AUCH! – no termina la frase ya que Luna le dio un zape. - ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! – sobándose la cabeza.

_**Luna**_. - ¡eso fue por no haber avisado en que llegarías al castillo ayer en la noche y mantenernos preocupadas! – dándole otro zape.

_**Richar**_. - ¡HAYYYYY! ¿¡Y ese otro porque!? – sobándose.

_**Luna.**_ \- ¡por hacerme cosquillas en tus sueños! – dijo para luego darle un abrazo.

_**Richar**_. – yyyyy ¿el abrazo poooor? – dijo esta vez confundido por haber cambiado su expresión de enojo a una linda.

_**Luna**_. – por saber que estas bien.. No me hubiera gustado que mi compañero de juegos le hubiera pasado algo. – aferrándose más al abrazo.

_**Richar**_. – ¿ooook?... no sé si sentirme usado o alagado. – decía confundido aun siendo abrazado.

Pasaron como 15 segundos y Luna aun tenia a Richar abrazándolo.

_**Richar**_. – ammmm ¿luna?... ¿ya puedes soltarme? ¿No crees que es demasiado cariño solo por estar afuera una noche? – dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Luna.

Luna reacciona y se separa de golpe de Richar.

_**Luna**_. – ¡Ho! ¡Disculpa! Creo que me deje llevar por el momento. – decía apenada.

_**Richar**_. – ¿oooook? Como sea, ¿para qué querían verme? – le pregunto a las dos princesas.

_**Celestia**_. – primero que nada, ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita ayer en la noche?

_**Richar**_. – Bien.. Más o Menos. Hasta que llegaron esos bandidos a arruinarlo todo. – respondio de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido.

_**Celestia**_. – bueno, te dije que tuvieras cuidado, ya que ellos merodeaban por el lugar.

_**Richar**_. – y te lo agradezco Celi, de no haberme avisado… pos de todas formas los hubiera detenido jejeje.

_**Celestia**_. – es por eso que en nombre de toda la ciudad de Canterlot, te agradezco por tus valientes hazañas al detenerlos.

_**Luna**_. – lograste detener a una pandilla, que ha sido perseguía por días por la guardia real en tan solo una noche, sin esfuerzo.

_**Richar**_. – no te creas, ellos me dieron más pelea de los que crees y no me extraña que la guardia real no los haya capturado, ya que ellos usaban unas pastillas que aumentaban sus musculaturas y velocidades, en tan solo un instante.

_**Celestia**_. – ummm, ¿es por eso que los guardias me mostraron un frasco con unas pastillas adentro que decomisaron de esos bandidos?

_**Richar**_. – exacto. Creo que se llamaban ammm ¿esteroides?... si eso, normalmente ese nombre también existe en mi mundo, pero solo conozco la que es "inyectable", pero no conozco si existirá la consumible, como esas pastillas. Eso en mi mundo se considera como una droga, ya que puede tener efectos secundarios o consecuencias al usarlos.

_**Celestia**_. – ya veo. Pero descuida, esas cosas ahora se encuentra en la bóveda real de objetos decomisados, para que nadie pueda hacer mal uso de su contenido.

_**Richar**_. – es bueno saber eso. ¿Algo más que quieras preguntarme antes de retirarme?

_**Celestia**_. Pueees, ya que lo preguntas, sí.

_**Richar**_. – bueno dime.

_**Celestia**_. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer en la noche, ya que no regresaste? – pregunto Celestia con una sonrisa traviesa.

Esa pregunta le helo la sangre a Richar, y sentía que se quedaba en piedra.

_**Luna**_. - ¿y bien? – inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

_**Richar**_. – ammmmm, "yo me llamo Ralph" – decía con una voz chillona y cómica.

_**Celestia**_ _**y**_ _**Luna**_. – he? – se dijeron inclinando la cabeza confundidas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡nada! ¡Siguiente pregunta! – decía nervioso y con una sonrisa forzada.

_**Celestia**_. – vamos cuenta, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

_**Richar**_. – neta Celestia. Lo que paso puede ser perturbador para ustedes o yo que sé que pueda ser para ustedes.

_**Luna**_. - ¿tan perturbador es para no contarnos?

_**Richar**_. – tanto como entrar a un baño y encontrar a tu abuela bañándose. – esa frase se le escapo solo para ocultar la verdad.

Ese último comentario que dijo el joven, hizo que el tiempo se congelara por unos segundos y tanto como el joven y las princesas, tuvieran un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas.

_**Celestia**_. - °°° no más preguntas por el día de hoy.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). – gracias al cielo. – suspiraba de alivio en su mente.

_**Luna**_. – pero solo por hoy.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). - ¡MADICION! ¡¿Por qué no mejor me lames la punta del pe °°° no, mejor no, no quiero traumarme más. Aun que se sentiría bien… ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA PENSAMIENTOS SUCIOS!

_**Richar**_. – bueno, si me disculpan, me retiro princesas.

_**Celestia**_. – de acuerdo joven Richar, puedes retirarte.

Richar dio una reverencia y se retiró a su cuarto en el Castillo. Una vez que llego a su habitación, se dispuso a cambiarse el Smokin que tenía puesto por su ropa normal. Claro que primero decidió tomar un baño relajador, para quitarse pate del aroma de dicha "acción" que tubo anoche, que estaba pegado a su cuerpo. Una vez terminado, camino hasta el espejo de su habitación y coloco sus manos en la mesita, con la cabeza agachada.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). – estoy muerto… definitivamente estoy muerto… el día que llegue a enterarse Rainbow, estoy requetemuerto. ¡Y todo por culpa de Discord! ¡Esto tiene tu huella por todas partes! ¡Cuando te vea! ¡TE JURO QUE…!

Discord en ese instante aparece en un flash detrás del joven, mientras tomaba una malteada de chocolate, arregostado en una silla de playa, con unos anteojos de sol.

_**Discord**_. - ¡huuu! Ya llegaste, que bien, ya estaba empezando a aburrirme. – tomado el "vaso" de vidrio, dejando el "chocolate" en su garra, como si fuera un helado de chocolate, para después tirar el chocolate por la venta y escuchar una explosión afuera.

_**Richar**_. – hablando del rey de roma. – dijo aun sin voltear a ver a Discord

_**Discord**_. – y cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido? – asoleándose con una especie de reflector de sol, lo cual es raro, ya que están bajo techo.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Cómo me fue? – ocultando su mirada con su cabello y sacando sus guantes. - ¿quieres saber cómo me fue? – colocándose los guantes.

_**Discord**_. – ummmm la verdad no. – colocando una cara similar a "troll face". – pero me entra algo de curiosidad al saber que no volviste a noche jajajajaja. – agarrándose la cabeza, pensando lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

_**Richar**_. – jejeje, que coincidencia, justamente de eso quería hablarte. – Richar lo mira de reojo, con una mirada de estrellas espeluznante, con un aura roja negativa a su alrededor, pero Discord ni se dio cuenta eso.

_**Discord**_. – entonces que, ¿me contaras? – haciendo desaparecer las cosa que tenía.

_**Richar**_. – hooo, claro que te contare. – se volteo por completo observando a Discord con esa mirada penetrante, mientras el aura de Richar que crecía más y más, Discord al final se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a sudar frio al ver al joven de esa manera. – pero primero. – coloca sus manos frente a él.

* * *

**(Afuera de la habitación, por los pasillos).**

Luna, Celestia y Shining Armor, pasaban por los pasillos de las habitaciones, charlando entre ellos.

_**Celestia**_. – ¿alguna novedad, respecto al entrenamiento del joven Richar? – le pregunto a Shining Armor.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – el chico está progresando bastante, ya hasta creo que le puede ganar a 50 de mis guardias sin mucho esfuerzo, pero aún le falta mucho por mejorar… ¡y todavía sigo molesto por lo que hizo con los papeles de mis guardia! – dijo eso ultimo con una cara seria, pero molesta.

_**Luna**_. – Descuida capitán, los papeles son solo una cosa material, pueden ser remplazados en otro momento… alégrate que en ese momento no hayas sido ¡tú! El que allá estado en esa carpa.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – aun así, no es fácil remplazar todos los currículos de los guardias y sus respectivos documentos de avances… eso es un proceso muy delicado.

_**Celestia**_. – bueno, ¿quizás podríamos…?

*BOOOOOOMMM*.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó justamente por el pasillo, haciendo que Celestia fuera interrumpida.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿¡Qué ocurre?! – pregunto exaltada por la explosión.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – ¡no tengo idea! ¡¿Acaso será un ataque al castillo?!

_**Luna**_. - ¡vino de la habitación de Richar! ¡Vamos! ¡Puede que esté en problemas!

Las princesas y el capitán, galoparon hasta la habitación. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, lograron observar que las puertas de la habitación de Richar, estaban tiradas en el suelo, agrietadas y quemadas, mientras que adentro de la habitación salía una densa cortina de humo

_**Luna**_. - ¿¡Qué ocurrió aquí?!... ¡Richar! ¡¿Richar?! ¡¿Estás bien?! – gritaba exaltada hacia la habitación de Richar.

De repente, entre el humo sale Discord corriendo directo hacia las princesas, de una forma asustada, para luego esconderse detrás de ellas, tirándose en el suelo y tapándose con sus garras.

**Celestia**. - ¡Discord! ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?! ¡¿Por qué la habitación de Richar está llena de humo?! ¡¿Y porque las puertas están tiradas?! – observando al Draconicus con mala cara.

_**Discord**_. - ¡mejor pregúntaselo al monito que me quiere matar! – apuntando a la habitación temblando de miedo.

Las princesas y el capitán observaron la habitación, para luego ver como un rayo de energía rojo salía disparado en direcciona ellos, pero más estaba dirigido hacia Discord. Estos se dieron cuenta a tiempo y se echaron a un lado, esquivando el ataque, lo cual este impacta en la pared de atrás explotándola.

Las princesas, el capitán y el Draconicus, se levantan para luego mirar la pared con impresión y observar que dejo un gran agujero en la pared, con líneas de fuego en su alrededor. Los 4 pusieron su mirada otra vez a la habitación de Richar, para observar como una figura humanoide se acercaba a ellos caminando.

_**¿?.**_ – te dije que ¡NO! interrumpieras la cita. – lanzando otro rayo de fuego hacia Discord, lo cual este esquiva y se coloca en el techo.

_**Discord**_. - ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No sé de qué me hablas! – intentando calmarlo, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue otro rayo proveniente de dicho ser.

_**¿?.**_ – ¡Te dije específicamente, que si lo hacía, te asaria, hasta convertirte en cenizas! – lanzándole otro rayo, lo cual este esquiva. - ¿pero qué crees?.. No me hiciste caso.. ¡Ahora pagaras!

Dicho esto, el joven Richar sale de la cortina de humo con un aspecto diferente. La mitad izquierda de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una especie de oscuridad roja, con dientes afilados, el ojo blanco brilloso y una enorme garra en su brazo izquierdo. (NOTA: a los que conocen a "naruto 4 colas" sabrán a que me refiero)

Su otra mitad era normal, era el Richar original, solo que esta tenía una mirada de odio dirigida justamente a Discord.

_**Luna**_. - ¡no… no puede ser! ¡Ese tonto se enojó! – decía preocupada.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Discord! ¡Explícame! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para enojarlo?!

_**Discord**_. - ¡te lo juro Celestia, yo no he hecho nada! – negando con sus patas apresuradamente.

_**Richar**_. - ¡DISCOOOOOOOOORD! – grito con una voz espeluznante hacia el Draconicus.

Los 4 miraron a Richar otra vez, y observaron que este empezó a correr hacia Discord.

_**Discord**_. - ¡KIAAAAAAAAA! – grito como una niña en una película de terror, mientras se le salían los ojos y se agrandaban como toda una caricatura observando a Richar. - ¡matanga dijo la changa! – dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar, siendo perseguido por Richar.

Richar, paso a gran velocidad empujando a las princesas y al capitán. Ellos rápidamente se recobraron y salieron persiguiendo a Richar y Discord.

Mientras tanto el Draconicus intentaba huir de Richar esquivando los ataques que les lanzaba.

_**Discord**_. - ¡Enserio! ¡Sea lo que sea que te allá molestado o allá hecho! ¡PERDONAME!

_**Richar**_. - ¡CALLATE! ¡LO QUE HICISTE NO TIENE PERDON! – lanzándole una bola de fuego concentrada, lo cual Discord esquiva cruzando en un pasillo.

_**Discord**_. - ¡¿pero qué fue lo que hice para que te enojaras conmigo de esa manera!? ¡No recuerdo haber hecho una broma tan pesada para poder ponerte así de malas! – aun corriendo, o en este caso flotando.

_**Richar**_. - ¡no te hagas el tonto! ¡Tú sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste!.. ¡SNAKE LIT! – grito lanzando su mayor técnica de fuego, lo cual era la serpiente de fuego. Este si logro impactar a Discord, haciendo que atravesara la pared del castillos y callera en el "jardín laberinto".

* * *

**(Jardin Laberinto).**

_**Discord**_. - ¡Auch! – levantándose y quitándose parte del hollín que lo chamusco. – no me esperaba eso… creo que me acaba de "morder una serpiente caliente" ajajajajaja.. ¡Concéntrate Discord! ¡No hay tiempo para bromas! – corriendo por el laberinto.

Richar se encontraba observando el laberinto, desde el agujero por donde lanzo a Discord. Después de un rato, dio un salto de fe directo hacia el laberinto, cayendo justamente en la entrada. Cuando aterrizo, dejo un pequeño agujero en el suelo por la caída, pero Richar estaba intacto.

Richar se adentró en el laberinto en busca de Discord. Mientras tanto Discord corría y cruzaba por cada esquina del laberinto, intentando esconderse. Luego de un rato estar corriendo y cruzando, escucha unos pasos que se acercaban a él, rápidamente se mete en una de las plantas escondiéndose y mostrando solo los ojos a través de dicha planta. En ese momento, Richar estaba pasando justamente por ese lado buscado a Discord.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Dónde estás payaso del coas? ¡Ven y enfréntate a tu DESTINO! – dijo para luego seguir buscando trotando.

Discord aun estando en la planta, dio un suspiro de alivio para luego asomar un poco la cabeza y ver si ya se había ido

_**Discord**_. – ufff por los pelos – observando el lugar por donde se fue Richar, para luego salir de ahí – mejor salgo de aquí antes de que me encuentre – justamente cuando dio media vuelta, se encontró con Richar cara a cara. Lo cual este se queda como piedra al observar esos dos ojos de diferente color

_**Richar**_. - ¡aquí estas! – preparando su garra izquierda hacia atrás. - ¡Falcooooon!

_**Discord**_. - ¡no! Espera ¡espera! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! – agitando sus manos nerviosamente

_**Richar**_. - ¡PUUUUUNCH! – golpeando en todo el estómago a Discord, mandándolo a volar, haciendo que este atravesara varias plantas, hasta llegar al centro del laberinto.

_**Discord**_. - ¡Maldición! *cof*. - escupiendo un poco de saliva mientras se agarraba el estómago quemado.

_**Richar**_. – es increíble que a pesar de ser un dios, fuiste lastimado por un mortal. – caminando a través de los agujeros que hizo Discord.

_**Discord**_. – no te creas, *cof*, aun siendo dios, no se significa que no pueda sentir dolor. – retrocediendo un poco. – incluso aunque parezcamos inmortales, no lo somos de todo. También tenemos un límite de vida ¿sabes?

_**Richar**_. – valla, eso es algo que no me lo esperaba. – incendiando su mano izquierda sin la necesidad del guante.

_**Discord**_. – oye Richar, tra.. tranquilo, no quiero lastimarte… y estoy seguro que tú tampoco quieres, pero te juro sea lo que sea que haya hecho, *cof*.. Perdóname. – retrocediendo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡silencio! ¡Lo que hiciste en mi cita! ¡No tiene nada de perdón! – incendiando más el brazo.

_**Discord**_. – pero yo no me acerque a tu cita.. había prometido no hacerme a ella

_**Richar**_. - ¡MIENTES!... ¡todas las anomalías que ocurrieron en el lugar tienen tu huella por todas partes! ¡A mí no me engañas! Estaba a punto de perdonarte algunas de tus "bromitas" ¡PERO CRUZASTE LA LINEA AL HABERME ENCERRADO CON ELLA!.. Pero descuida.. No pienso matarte. Decía con una sonrisa.

_**Discord**_. - *suspiro de alivio* es bueno oír eso, por poco creí que…

_**Richar**_. – no pienso matarte. – lo interrumpió. - ¡PIENZO HACERTE SUFRIR! – al decir eso, Richar salió corriendo para meterle un golpe de gracia. - ¡Garra de fuego! – Dio un gran salto hacia el cielo. - ¡GOLPE DEL DRAGON! – descendió al suelo, apuntando su garra hacia Discord, para meterle un súper puñetazo.

El Draconicus no podía hacer nada, se sentía muy débil debido al golpe que se llevó en el estómago, él solo podía cerrar sus ojos y esperar el golpe de gracia. Todo se veía en cámara lenta, hasta que Discord escucha el sonido del golpe, pero no siente el golpe.

El Draconicus abre los ojos de par en par y ve que la garra de Richar está a escasos centímetros de la cara de Discord pero sin moverse. Este pone su mirada bien fija en dicho lugar y observa que una especie de barrera estaba impidiendo el paso de la garra.

Discord voltea su cabeza a un lado y observa como Celestia y Luna, estaban usando sus cuernos para hacer una barrera, alrededor de Discord. Se notaba que estaban haciendo esfuerzo en la barrera, ya que ellas hacían mucha presión en sus cuernos, mientras sudaban. Shining Armor en ese momento llega junto con las princesas.

_**Luna**_. – Capitán.. Saque a Discord.. Del lugar.. No podemos aguantar.. Mucho tiempo. – decía entre dientes, mientras observaba como la barrera se agrietaba por el puño de Richar.

El capitán dio un saludo militar y rápidamente corrió hacia Discord para rescatarlo. Justamente en el último momento, la barrera se había roto, pero Shinig Armor se abalanza sobre Discord justo a tiempo, haciendo que el puño de Richar chocara contra el suelo, dejando una gran zanja y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

_**Discord**_. – muchas gracias amigo, *cof*. - decía débilmente.

_**Shining Armor**_. – no te creas. – levantándose. – solo lo hice por orden de la princesas. – colocando una pose de defensa, apuntando hacia la cortina de humo.

Una vez que el humo se disipo, Richar se encontraba con la garra enterrada en el suelo. Lentamente este empezó a sacarla de ahí, extrayendo una enorme roca, que sostenía con su garra

_**Richar**_. - ¡no se mentas! ¡Esto es entre él y yo! – apuntando a Discord.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Richar detente! ¡Lo que estás haciendo no está bien!

_**Luna**_. - ¡es verdad! ¡Este no es la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas!

_**Richar**_. - ¡yo se lo había advertido! ¡Le dije que no interfiriera! ¡Y que si lo hacía! ¡Le costaría muy caro! – apretando la piedra con fuerza.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡se de lo que es capaz de hacer Discord! ¡Pero créeme! ¡Que lo que haya hecho! ¡De seguro no fue intencionalmente!.. ¡por favor cálmate y te juro que solucionaremos esto de algún modo!

_**Richar**_. - ¡hooo! ¡Claro que hay una solución!.. ¡mi única solución!.. ¡ES LIBERAR TODA MI IRA CONTRA ÉL! – lanzando la roca con fuerza hacia Discord.

Shining Armor al ver la roca, usa su magia en ella, usando la telequinesis para frenarla. Richar da un salto y con su garra empieza a empujar la piedra con fuerza hacia Discord. El capitán estaba usando una gran cantidad de magia en la roca, incluso le sangraba la nariz por hacer tanto esfuerzo con su mente. Las princesas usaron su magia en Richar, para quitarle de encima del lugar, apartándolo de ese sitio, y arrojando a un lugar fuera de su alcance. El capitán aprovecho esta oportunidad para lanzar la roca lo más lejos posible.

_**Luna**_. – capitán Shining. – acercándose a ellos. – necesitamos que tú y Discord hagan una barreara alrededor del joven.

_**Celestia**_. – Discord, ¿crees que tengas suficiente energía para lograrlo?

_**Discord**_. – descuida Celestia, el chico solo me lastimo un poco, mas no robo mi magia, estoy seguro que podre con esa simple tarea. – levantando el pulgar.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – aremos los que nos piden princesas, pero ¿para qué quieren que lo hagamos? Estoy seguro que nuestra magia no será suficiente para retenerlo.

_**Luna**_. – en parte sí, pero si tú y Discord combinan su magia, la barreara será resistente.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – entiendo princesas, otra cosa, una vez que logremos dicho objetivo ¿Qué ocurrirá después?

_**Celestia**_. – necesitamos que lo mantenga encerrado en la barrera, lo suficientemente, para que Luna y podamos aplicar una magia que tenemos planeada en él.

_**Richar**_. - ¡daaaaaaaAAAAAAAA! ¡VEN AQUÍ DISCORD! ¡AUN NO ME SIENTO DESAOGADO! – corriendo hacia el Draconicus.

_**Luna**_. - ¡no hay tiempo! ¡Traten de encerrarlo! – dijo preparando la magia juntando el cuerno con su hermana.

El capitán e incluso Discord, hicieron un saludo militar, para luego correr en dirección hacia Richar. Justamente cuando estaba a punto de tocarse, el capitán estaba preparando su cuerpo, mientras que Discord, dio un chasquido apareciendo detrás de Richar. Como el objetivo principal para Richar era Discord, este se detuvo derrapando, para luego observar a Discord. Richar estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero Shining usa su magia para encerrarlo en una burbuja, lo cual Richar golpea, haciendo una grieta en ella.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¡usa tu magia rápido lagartija! ¡Que no puedo aguantar mucho!

Discord coloco sus patas en la burbuja y empezó a reforzarla, sellando las grietas que dejo Richar. El joven golpeaba la burbuja con fuerza haciendo nuevas gritas pero estos se cerraban al instante gracias a Discord.

Shining Armor. - ¡Princesas! ¡¿Cuánto les falta para terminar el hechizo!? – decía con un ojo cerrado por hacer mucha presión a su magia.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡aguanta Shining!

_**Luna**_. - ¡solo unos segundos más!

Richar golpeaba con más y más intensidad la burbuja, que en uno de esos golpes hizo que una pequeña ráfaga saliera de las grietas empujando a Discord, tirándolo al suelo. El joven aprovecho esto para aumentar la velocidad de sus golpes y hacer que la burbuja estuviera a punto de destruirse. Rápidamente el Draconicus se reincorporo y coloco de nuevo sus patas en la burbuja, cerrando las grietas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡ni creas que te salvaras! ¡Tarde o temprano te cansaras! ¡y yo tengo tanta ira que quiere ser descargada en ti! ¡Y no me detendré hasta sentirme satisfecho! – golpeando más y más la burbuja.

_**Shining Armor**_. - ¡Princesaaaaaas! ¡No puedo aguantar mucho tiempo más! – sintiéndose agotado por la falta de magia.

_**Luna**_. – ¡ya casi! ¡Ya casi! ¡Listo! – acumulando la energía.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡capitán, desata el hechizo! ¡Discord sal de ahí!

El capitán y el Draconicus hicieron caso y se apartaron del lugar, una vez que Richar fue liberado, se abalanzo directo a Discord, estando en pleno aire.

_**Luna**_ _**y**_ _**Celestia**_. - ¡ahora! – dicho esto, las princesas lanzaron un potente rayo estando unidas, que se dirigió a Richar. Este logra observar como el rayo venia hacia él, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y recibió todo el rayo de lleno. El lugar brillo de un dorado intenso, provocando que quedara demasiado dicho lugar. Una vez que la luz se disipo, el joven se encontraba parado frente a Discord con la cabeza agachada, lo cual este estaba sudando de nervios al verlo.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¡rayos, no funciono! – decía entre dientes, colocando una pose de ataque.

_**Celestia**_. – Espere capitán. – lo detuvo con su pesuña. – Observe bien. – apuntando a Richar.

Estos se quedaron viendo al joven aun con la mirada agacha, para luego ver como este se tambaleaba adelante y hacia atrás, para luego caer al suelo desplomado. La mitad del cuerpo de Richar volvía a su estado normal lentamente aun con la cara en el piso. Los 4 se acercaron al joven para observarlo.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – ¿Qué clase de magia fue que utilizaron, princesas?

_**Luna**_. – pues, solo usamos. – volteando al joven dejando ver su cara, de cómo este estaba roncando con una burbuja de moco en su nariz. – un simple hechizo de sueño. – decía con una sonrisa al ver al joven dormir pacíficamente.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¡¿un simple hechizo de sueño?! ¡Pero sus majestades! ¡¿Por qué usar tanta magia y tiempo solo para ser un simple hechizo de sueño?! – pregunto muy confundido.

_**Celestia**_. – bueno, no es realmente tan simple, este hechizo de sueño necesitaba ser recargado con mucha magia, ya que el joven tenía mucha energía liberada, y la única forma de hacer que esto funcionara, era acumulando mucha energía en este hechizo o si no, no funcionaria

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – creo que entiendo su majestad. El chico tenía mucha energía acumulada y la única forma era reforzar el hechizo de sueño para dormirlo ¿verdad?

_**Celestia**_. – exacto capitán; ese era la única forma de hacer que funcionara.

_**Luna**_. – Llevare a Richar a una nueva habitación para que descanse, ya que la otra quedo destruida – levantando a Richar con su magia.

_**Luna**_. – (en su mente). – ¡eres un tonto!... ¡te dije que no te enojaras y no me hiciste caso!.. *suspiro*, al menos tu furia fue regular, ya que si hubieras alcanzo tu límite de enfado, de seguro Discord ya no existiría en este mundo.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Y Discord! – Observando al Draconicus que intentaba escapar a puntadillas. – tenemos que hablar, el joven dijo que tú hiciste algo para ponerlo en ese estado.

_**Discord**_. - ¡pero te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, enserio!

_**Celestia**_. – aun así, debemos hablar acerca de tus "bromitas", para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

_**Discord**_. - ¡descuida! Después de esta experiencia, es más que obvio que no lo voy a volver hacer. – decía nervioso.

_**Celestia**_. – aun así, hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. – mirándolo con cara seria.

_**Discord**_. – (en su mente). – ¡rayos!, me libero de un problema, para meterme en otro. - Se decía con cara fastidiada.

Los 4 empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del jardín con un Richar dormido, sestando flotando por la magia de Luna. Mientras tanto en una esquina del laberinto, una figura humanoide se encontraba observando como ellos se alejaban del jardín con una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

_**¿?.**_ – ejejejejejeje este chico sí que es interesante, ya veo porque el abuelo se interesó tanto en él. Pero ya casi es hora de que me presente y entregue mi recaudo, pero quiero seguir observando que más puede hacer este pequeño jejejejejajajajajajaja. – desapareciendo en una flama verde.

* * *

**(Isla Primaveral). (Antiguo Imperio de "Lord SD"). (Ahora Reino De Richar).**

En el bosque de la isla, por lo más profundo de sus árboles, se abre un portal, por el cual salen unas 5 figuras, la primera es un ser bípedo, las otras parecen ser equinas.

_**¿?.**_ \- tiene que ser rápido, tengo hambre y mi presencia se está apagando con cada segundo que paso aquí y detecto unas almas que me pueden servir para mantenerme en este mundo. - dice la criatura bípeda.

_**¿?.**_ \- si amo. - dice una de las figuras equinas, la cual parece ser una Alicornio con una espada que despide energía oscura.

Las 4 figuras hacen una reverencia, retirándose mientras que la figura bípeda solo se queda esperando a sus sirvientes. Ya los 4 ponys llegan al límite del bosque, hacia el pueblo y la Alicornio levanta el casco haciendo que los otros 3 se detengan.

_**¿?.**_ \- esperen aquí, solo salgan si el guardián llega a atacarme. - dice ella, empezando a salir del bosque y esta llevaba una túnica morada oscura - ahora veamos ¿dónde están esas almas? - hace brillar su cuerno, haciendo una onda de magia que se esparce y parpadea como un radar - los encontré - fija su mirada en el castillo del pueblo y se dirige velozmente a el lugar. Mientras que en el fondo del mar, un par de ojos se abren y estos brillan en un color azul.

_**Lugia**_. – detecto una presencia maligna. - mira a la dirección de la isla debajo del mar. - va directo a el castillo del joven Richar. - extiende sus alas, saliendo como una bala fuera del fondo del mar.

Mientras tanto, justamente en la entrada del castillo, el ser encapuchado se posa frente a ella y saca su espada, destrozando la puerta del castillo.

_**¿?.**_ \- Esto fue muy fácil - fija su mirada en varios ponys del pueblo que tal parece llegaron a escuchar como las puertas de este fueron destrozadas y estos llegan a sentir miedo por parte de la pony intrusa - parece que llame la atención lo suficiente, solo tengo que tomar las almas y listo - dice apenas dando un paso adentrándose en el castillo, pero retrocede dando un salto largo hacia atrás , esquivando un híper chorro de agua - tks... ya empezaron las molestias - mira a Lugia, el cual estaba volando cercas de ella y este era su atacante.

_**Lugia**_. - ¡tú! ¡Ser que acaba de pisar las tierras sagradas del joven Richar! ¡Está prohibido tocar estas tierras sagradas sin el consentimiento de él! ¡Y menos que sea un ser que mantenga maldad en su interior! - mientras le iluminan los ojos en un tono azul celeste. - abandona esta isla o sufrirás las consecuencias.

_**¿?**_ \- lo siento pajarito, pero no me iré hasta cumplir mi misión - dice con una sonrisa, haciendo que Lugia se enoje, lanzando un híper chorro y la Alcionio solo se queda quieta, esperando el ataque, pero de pronto llega una especie de pegaso de gran tamaño, de coraza negra llena de espinas, creando un escudo de espinas que proeje a la Alicornio del híper chorro - gracias mi mascota - dice la Alicornio, con rostro inexpresivo.

Lugia al observar que fallo, utiliza su telequinesis, para arrancar algunas rocas y lanzárselas. La criatura solo se queda parado, esperando las rocas y cuando estas llegan, prepara sus cascos destrozando cada roca volviéndolas en polvo

_**Criatura**_ \- grrrrr - gruñe mirando a Lugia como una presa.

_**¿?**_ \- no lo mates, solo juega un rato con él y llama a tus hermanos si los necesitas - corre rápido, intentando entrar al castillo.

Lugia al observar que el ser misterioso intentaba entrar al castillo, vuela rápidamente hacia el ser, lanzando otro híper chorro, pero la criatura pone su casco en el suelo, y sale una gigantesca espina que protege a la Alicornio.

Lugia gruñe, por ver que su ataque es interrumpido, para luego hacer brillar sus ojos y usar su telequinesis en el mar, levantando el agua, formando un tornado de agua alrededor suyo, para después destruir las espinas y ver que el ser misterios había entrado al castillo dejándolo con la criatura.

La criatura dispara sus espinas de sus cascos como metralla hacia Lugia. El dragón ave utiliza su telequinesis para detener las espinas en pleno aire, pero se da cuenta de que sus espinas no eran afectadas por su telequinesis, así que rápidamente utiliza sus alas de dragón como unos enormes abanicos y desvía las espinas en diferentes direcciones, clavándolos en diferentes ángulos.

La criatura lanza un fuerte rugido aturdiendo a muchos en la isla y del bosque salen otras criaturas, la primera otra criatura similar al primero, pero este era de un color rojo brilloso y era un unicornio en vez de pegaso y la otra criatura era un terrestre con apariencia zombi y garras en los cascos.

Lugia observa a las demás criaturas para después preparar un híper chorro combinado con su telequinesia.

_**Lugia**_ \- están invadiendo territorio prohibido, y lo están contaminando con su oscuridad interior ¡ustedes deben ser destruidos!

Dicho eso lanza su híper chorro combinado con su telequinesis, formando 3 distintos híper chorros con formas de huracanes muy potentes dirigiéndose a las tres criaturas.

La criatura roja hace brillar su cuerno y los huracanes cambian a ese mismo color, teniendo una batalla de telequinesia con Lugia, mientras que la criatura con aspecto de zombi se mueve rápidamente, dando un gran salto hacia Lugia y preparando sus garras. Lugia observa a la criatura y cancela su ataque, para después lanzar un rugido de ondas acústicas y chirriantes, empujando a la criatura, y alegándolo de él.

Mientras Lugia y las criaturas combatían, el ser encapuchado se encontraba caminando por la sala del trono buscando algo, este hace brillar su cuerno, provocando que el suelo tiemble y de este salgan dos cuerpos, el del unicornio Fog y el antiguo emperador lord SD (Snow Dark). Sus cuerpos ya estaban descompuestos, excepto el de Lord SD, su cuerpo ahora solo era esqueleto, el hielo que cubría su cuerpo parece que se derritió con el paso del tiempo.

_**¿?.-**_ aquí están, ahora solo tengo que llevárselos a mi amo. - sale del castillo por el mismo lugar donde entro, teniendo a los dos cadáveres levitando a su lado

Lugia y las tres criaturas seguían combatiendo, pero ninguno de los dos se hacía daño, solo era ataque y más ataques sin ningún resultado.

_**¿?**_ \- vámonos – le dijo a las 3 criaturas y esta se quita la capucha revelando su rostro de Twilight, con la diferencia de ojos felinos carmesí.

Las criaturas dejan de pelear y salen corriendo hacia la Alicornio y esta hace brillar su cuerno tele transportándose lejos del lugar.

Lugia empieza a brillar sus ojos para tratar de localizarlos, hasta que siente la presencia de ellos alejados del lugar pero algo cerca, intentando hacer lo posible, convoca un huracán de agua, que rodea a Lugia como un escudo de agua, para después dirigirse al lugar donde fueron trasportados.

Twilight aparece en el bosque junto con los cadáveres y las criaturas, mirando a su amo.

_**Twilight.**_ \- misión cumplida mi señor Metamorfo. - se arrodillan y ella le entrega los cadáveres a la figura bípeda.

* * *

**(NOTA: pueden ver el dibujo de "Metamorfo" en mi perfil. Este oc no es mio, es de "Silver Spike v.0.2")**

* * *

_**Metamorfo**_. - bien mi fie sirviente -pone sus manos dentro de los cadáveres atravesándolos como si fueran fantasmas y de estos saca unas esferas negras - me servirán para mi poder y tener mi presencia en este mundo - aprieta las manos, destruyendo las esferas y toda el aura del poder lo rodea.

Lugia llega justamente al lugar donde se encontraba Twilight y Metamorfo, para después lanzar su huracán, arrasando todo a su paso, incluyendo los árboles. Metamorfo estaba mirando como el ataque se dirige a ellos, este solo levanta una mano y absorbe fácilmente el ataque

_**Metamorfo**_ \- tu alma me serviría, pero tengo suficiente con estos por ahora… y si te entrometes en mi camino - libera su aura de poder oscura y en esta se escuchas varios lamentos espectrales. - ¡tú y este mundo conocerán mi ira! - desaparece junto a sus sirvientes tele-trasportándose.

Lugia, se quedó hay volando en un solo sitio, con una cara seria, más bien NO mostraba miedo o alguna otra emoción alguna.

_**Lugia**_. - no sé quién era ese ser.. Pero su aura era más fuerte y negativa a diferencia de los otros 4.. Aun puedo sentir su presencia, pero no la siento en esta isla. Yo ya cumplí mi misión en alejar a todo ser de aura oscura de la isla, como me lo pidió el joven Richar – dicho esto empezó a reparar los arboles con su telequinesia, para luego dirigirse al castillo y reparar la puerta y volver al mar.

* * *

**Narrador**: un ser extraño piso las tierras de Richar, llevándose las almas de Lord SD y Fog ¿Qué planeara hacer con ellas? ¿Por qué Richar habrá obtenido esa forma tan negativa? ¿Lugia podrá defender como es debida la isla? ¿Luna y Celestia sabran mas de Richar de lo que él puede saber? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARÁ…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#


	16. El Interrogatorio

**Hola Mundo, Aquí Rikimlp**

**Ufff ¡porfin tuve algo de tiempo en escribir mi fic! a veces extraño esos momentos en la que tenía DEMASIDO tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera y publicaba capitulo cada 3 dias, pero desde que entre en la universidad, las cosas se pusieron muy atareada (como lo odio ¬_¬) solo debo esperar las vacaciones y PUM volveré como antes… esto es para aclarar la falta de mi ausencia y así no perder publicidad.**

**Bueno eso es todo, los dejo con el fic.**

**Opening de la historia**_**: **_"Welcome to Ponyville" [LIVE!] - a parody of Green Day's "Welcome to Paradise" by MandoPony

watch?v=12gQj1bFfxY

* * *

**(Nueva Habitación De Richar.) (Narración Tercera Persona.)**

Eran como las 11:00 de la mañana. Solamente pasaron como 2 horas desde que el joven había tenido esa trasformación de mitad negativa y casi mata a Discord por su enojo. Richar en este momento se encontraba en su nueva cama, ya que su lado Negativo al enojarse destruyo la otra. En este momento el joven se encontraba retorciéndose en la cama mientras sudaba frio con los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba soñando algo… o más bien una pesadilla era lo que tenía.

Dentro de sus sueños se encontraba Richar peleando con una enorme criatura más grande que el castillo de Twilight. Richar usaba sus guantes alquímicos para poder derrotarlo, pero esta criatura los esquivaba a gran velocidad y sin dificultad, sin mencionar que cada vez que le daba uno que otros golpes de fuego, este ni se inmutaba ante tal ataque, como si no le hiciera daño.

_**Richar**_. - ¡maldición! – se decía entre dientes. - ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para acabar con él?! ¡¿Qué demonios es esta criatura?! – decía observándolo desde una cierta distancia.

La criatura lo observaba con esos enormes y penetrantes, brillosos y amarillos ojos que tenía mientras escuchaba un siseo.

_**¿?**_ – Déjame matarte – dijo la criatura.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Qué eres?! ¿¡Qué demonios quieres?! ¿¡Porque destruiste el pueblo?! – decía medio irritado, pero sin enojarse tanto.

_**¿?**_ \- ¡ven a mí! – Dicho esto la criatura empezó a acercarse a gran velocidad hacia el joven, en forma de sic saz - ¡MATAR! ¡MATAR! ¡Lady C! ¡ES HORA DE MATAR! – se lanzó la bestia abriendo sus enorme fauces y Dirigiéndose a Richar, lo cual es se cubre esperando el impacto.

Richar se levantó Bruscamente de la cama sudando frio por la pesadilla, mientras jadeaba.

_**Richar**_. – Ya es la segunda vez que veo a esa cosa en mis sueños – agarrándose la cabeza con miedo. – no sé porque… pero algo me dice que no solo es un sueño. – levantándose de la cama para luego ir al baño.

Richar abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se lavó la cara, mojándose también el cabello, para luego cerrarla y apoyarse en el lavabo mientras su cabello se escurría en el lavabo.

_**Richar**_. – No tengo idea… pero siento que algo va a pasar… y estoy seguro de que no es mi imaginación – agarrando un paño y secándose la cabeza con ella.

Richar camina de nuevo hacia la habitación para luego colocar el paño en el marco de la cama, Richar observa su alrededor y observa algo que lo extraño.

_**Richar**_. – Este no parece mi cuarto – siguiendo observando sus alrededores – parece uno nuevo… a todo esto ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? – preguntándose a si mismo lo que allá ocurrido. – otra vez tengo la mente borrosa… y me es difícil recordar las cosas. – agarrando su cabeza. – mejor voy con Celestia y pregunto qué paso. – dicho esto sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala del trono.

Richar se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, para después ver que frente a él, se encontraba caminando el "Principe BlueBlood". Este tenía una cara seria y algo molesta, sin mencionar que tanto su cola como su crin estaban totalmente desarreglada.

_**Richar**_. – pfffff AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ¿Qué te ocurrió? Ajajajajajajaja, pareciera que una ventisca muy fuerte pasó sobre ti o que Rainbow dash hubiera volado alrededor de ti ajajajajajaja. – se reía a carcajadas al ver al Príncipe en esas lamentables condiciones.

_**BlueBlood**_. – JA. JA. Muy gracioso – decía con esa cara seria y molesta. - ¡de no haber sido por ti, mi hermosa y perfecta crin no hubiera pasado por esto! – Decía con refinada observando con lastima su crin. – puras preguntas, puros reporteros, y puras fanáticas… ¡pero todo eso era acerca de ti! ¡Ni una sola pregunta sobre mi hicieron! ¡¿Cómo pueden estar más interesados en ti… un simio plebeyo sin pelo?! – apuntando a Richar, lo cual este al escuchar lo último dejo de reír y se le hincho una vena de rabia en la cabeza. - ¡en vez de a mí! ¡El Príncipe de Canterlot! – se adulaba así mismo.

_**Richar**_. – ya te dije. – colocando su puño agitándolo cerca de su cara, aun con la vena hinchada. - ¡que no soy un simio! ¡Soy un humano! ¡Una especie más inteligente y evolucionada que esos primates! – decía medio irritado.

_**BlueBlood**_. – pues, para ser una especie evolucionada, sigues teniendo el cerebro muy pequeño… deberías darme una disculpa por lo que le hiciste a mi crin. – decía con su tono elegante y superior.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿disculparme yo?! ¡Si claro! ¿Por qué razón tendría que hacer eso?

_**BlueBlood**_. – pues sí, en primer lugar ¡fuiste tú quien me hizo esto! – apuntando a su crin. – y en segundo, ¡¿Cómo te a través a hablarme así?! ¡Soy de la realeza y merezco más respecto! No puedes estar hablándome así con tus sucias palabras de primate… así que discúlpate. – haciendo un ademan con su casco elegantemente.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Qué?!

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¡que te disculpes! Ufff realmente eres sordo. – moviendo su cabeza muy refinado a un lado con los ojos cerrados.

Richar estaba que explotaba por dentro, incluso su cabello dio un pequeño parpadeo, pero agito la cabeza para después relajarse.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – No sé porque me ocurre esto – agarrando su cabeza que medio le dolía – pero debo calmarme y no meter la pata… ¡tienes suerte de ser de la realeza Blood! ¡Si no ya era para que te hubiera lanzado por la ventana! – se decía irritado pero resignado.

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¿y bien? Sigo esperando la disculpa.

Richar se estaba frotando las sienes frustrados para mantenerse calmado, para luego dar un suspiro resignado.

_**Richar**_. – lo siento. – decía entre dientes pero en voz baja, con los brazos cruzados mirando a un lado.

_**BlueBlood**_. – Perdón?... no te escuche – colocando su casco frente a su oreja.

_**Richar**_. – dije que… lo siento. – dijo otra vez en voz baja, pero sin míralo.

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¡habla más fuerte! ¡¿O acaso también eres mudo?!

_**Richar**_. - grrrr ¡que lo siento! ¡¿Si?! ¡¿Ya estas feliz?! – dijo de mala gana.

_**BlueBlood**_. – ummmm. – pensaba con un casco en su mentón. – no. – dijo así como si no le importara. – la disculpa no la sentí sincera, así que tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para que YO la acepte… ahora, con permiso ciudadano, que mi crin debe estar presentable ante cualquier sircustancia. Y TU trata de mejor pensar en una mejor disculpa. – caminando a un lado de Richar, para dirigirse al salón de belleza real.

Richar estaba con la boca medio abierta, aun de brazos cruzados, pero manteniendo su cara seria, dándole la espalda al Príncipe, para luego voltear su cabeza y ver que ya no estaba, en ese momento a Richar le aparecen varias marcas de enojos en la cabeza.

_**Richar**_. – eres… un… maldito ¡HIJO TU ADJFALSDGHasjdgJSDÑSJ! – se retorcía de enojo intentando calmarse.

Pero luego posa su mirada en una armadura que estaba por el pasillo con cara enojada y después tomar la armadura con fuerza, para luego escuchar un *CRACK* de vidrio rompiéndose. Resulta que Richar aventó la armadura por la ventana, lo cual esta estaba cerrada. Richar jadeaba pesadamente aun observando por la ventana por donde aventó la armadura. El joven se tranquilizó y soltó un largo suspiro.

_**Richar**_. – que frustración… pero necesitaba hacer eso… al menos ya me siento más tranquilo. – se dijo así mismo.

_**¿?**_ – no era necesario tirar la pobre armadura por la ventana ¿sabes? – se escuchó una voz femenina que estaba atrás de él.

Richar voltea y ve que la voz era de la Princesa Celestia, que se estaba acercando hacia él.

_**Richar**_. – perdón princesa. – rascando su nuca avergonzado. – pero es que necesitaba desahogarme con algo.

_**Celestia**_. – bueno ¿y ya te sientes mejor?

_**Richar**_. – pos si Princesa, eso me ayudo a calmar mi estado jeje.

_**Celestia**_. – me alegro por eso – dijo con una sonrisa. – y sabes que puedes llamarme Celestia, no es necesario tanta formalidad.

_**Richar**_. – ammm perdón prin… digo Celestia jeje.

_**Celestia**_. – y tampoco es necesario pedir tanto perdón.

_**Richar**_. – jejeje perdón por eso… y por ese perdón también…. Y ese… y ese otro DAAAAAAA – dándose un facepalm de la estupidez que estaba haciendo.

En eso Celestia solo saca una pequeña Risilla, lo cual Richar escucha y se sonroja de vergüenza.

_**¿?**_ – ¿qué sucede aquí?

Richar y Celestia voltearon para ver que la voz era de la Princesa Luna, quien se estaba acercando a ellos. Cuando se posó a un lado de ellos, Luna observo la ventana destrozada con cara confundida.

_**Luna**_. – heeee ¿Qué le paso a la venta? ¿Por qué está rota? – observando la ventana curiosa.

_**Richar**_. – ejejejeje. – reía nervioso. – mi culpa. – levantando la mano apenado.

_**Luna**_. - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para romperla? – observando a Richar y apuntando a la ventana. - ¿y porque fue que la rompiste? – observándolo con cara seria.

Richar solo se rascaba la nuca apenado, buscando una respuesta por haber hecho eso.

_**Celestia**_. – mejor vallamos a mis aposentos y hablemos de esto en privado. Hay otras cosas que necesito hablar contigo Richar. – Dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Luna y Richar no dijeron nada y simplemente siguieron a Celestia hasta su habitación. Una vez que llegaron, se adentraron a ella y cerraron la puerta para que solo ellos pudieran hablar en privado, Celestia se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de su escritorio, mientras que Luna y Richar se sentaron en la cama de Celestia.

_**Luna**_. – bueno, empieza por responder mi pregunta de hace rato. - Observando al joven.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro* bien, resulta que avente una armadura por la ventana debido a una frustración que tenía y necesitaba calmarme con algo. – cruzándose de brazos un poco molesto.

_**Celestia**_. - ¿y que te hizo hacer que tuvieras esa frustración?

_**Richar**_. – el príncipe BlueBlood. – decía entre dientes algo molesto, pero lo suficiente audible

_**Celestia**_. - ¿mi sobrino? ¿Qué hizo para que te haya puesto así de malas? – arqueando una ceja con la cabeza a un lado.

_**Richar**_. – o nada, nada, solo que él quería que le diera una disculpa, por haberle arruinado "su preciada Crin" ya que le encerré la puerta frente a una multitud de Ponys que estaban buscando agarrar cierta información de mí y él se llevó todas las preguntas, junto con una gran y apretada multitud que no lo dejaba en paz. Al final termino todo desarreglado… pareciera que estuvo en una fiesta nocturna ajajajajaja… *cof* pero continuando. El quiso que me disculpara y al final termine haciéndolo pero de mala gana, pero noooooooo ¡la disculpa no fue suficiente! Dice que NO la sintió sincera y que planeara algo mejor para que pudiera aceptar esa disculpa. Y por culpa de eso, termine rompiendo la ventana solo para calmarme. – todo eso lo decía con una cara seria.

_**Celestia**_. – veo que por lo que me cuentas, obtuviste cierta "fama" debido a tu heroísmo al arrestar a los bandidos – respondía con sus cascos juntados y una mirada serena hacia el joven.

_**Richar**_. – jeje si se podía decir. – rascándose la nuca apenado pero feliz. – la verdad no me importa tener popularidad, pero a veces eso puede volverse adicto a "ciertas cosas" y al final no la pasaría bien… un ejemplo seria el Príncipe, se volvió tan refinado y "Principesco" que ahora parece un engreído que se cree la gran cosa y que solamente puede aceptar cosas que sean muy "Formal".

_**Celestia**_. – eso no es de extrañarse, él siempre ha sido así. Desde que nació solamente ha estado expuesto a puras cosas de la realeza y más al estar en Canterlot. Una ciudad muy refinada. Sus enseñanza siempre fueron muy corteses, pero él se adula tanto así mismo, que hasta cree que su cuerpo es toda una maravilla y debe ser cuidada, sin mencionar que le tiene hasta fobia a las mínima suciedad que le pueda afectar a su cuerpo ya que odia demasiado los gérmenes.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – maravilla mis patrañas. – se decía con el mismo con el acento de Applejack. - °°° un momento… si él cree que su cuerpo es una maravilla y debe ser cuidada ¿eso significa que está enamorado de sí mismo?... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA GEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY AJAJAJAAJAJAJA. –se mataba de risa para sus adentro, pero su cara expresaba otra emoción, lo cual Luna y Celestia observaban y logran captarla.

_**Luna**_. – pero no te hagas la idea. BlueBlood puede parecer un poco… "menos masculino", Pero sigue siendo macho y le gustan las chicas.

Ese comentario hizo que Richar silenciara su Risa mental y volviera a colocar su cara seria de nuevo.

_**Richar**_. – Bueno, eso no me importa, cada quien tiene su propio estilo y forma de vivir, y para mí eso no es problema.

_**Luna**_. – pero, si esa no es la Razón por la que tú y BlueBlood no se caen bien, entonces ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Por qué no pueden ser simplemente amigos?

_**Richar**_. – créeme que quisiera ser su amigo, pero el muy cabeza de mi pe… no… diré la palabra para no sonar grosero. Pero lo que quiero decir, es que cada vez que a veces intento ser amable con él. Es como si el colocara una muralla de ladrillos frente a mí, cuando yo intento romperla, pero el sigue reconstruyéndola.

_**Luna**_. – entiendo esa parte, pero sigo sin entender ¿porque no se llevan bien?

_**Richar**_. – bueno veras, creo que eso fue como hace un mes. – dijo Richar tratando de recordar, colocando su mano en el mentón, mirando el techo

* * *

**(Flashback hace un mes.) (Narración Tercera Persona.)**

En el jardín real del castillo había una especie de reunión de ponys y por lo que se veía eran ponys de clase alta, todos conversando muy elegante mente, jugando a croquet, Comiendo bocadillos muy elegantes y otros estaban reunidos en un pequeño montón de ponys, donde en el centro de atención, se encontraba la Princesa Celestia y El Príncipe BlueBlood.

_**Celestia**_. – es un placer que hallan asentido al décimo noveno cumpleaños de mi sobrino, el Príncipe BlueBlood. – apuntando a su sobrino.

_**BlueBlood**_. – te agradezco mucho la presentación Tía. – decía muy alagado. – yo también estoy muy complacido al que hayan venido a esta reunido tan importante.

_**¿?**_ – pues, es un gran alago estar ante la presencia de la realeza, no todos los días puede ser el cumpleaños de alguien y mucho menos si se trata de la realeza. Para nada nos hubiéramos perdido esta importante reunión – dijo un pony de pelaje Blanco, ojos azules, cola y crin Turquesa, y Cutie Mark de tres coronas.

_**Celestia**_. – se lo agradezco mucho míster Fancy Pants

_**Fancy**_ _**Pants**_. – es un placer su majestad. – decía muy alagado con su pose refinado.

_**Pony#1**_. – sin duda lo estamos Princesa. – dijo asintiendo con su cabeza un pony macho que estaba alado derecho de Fancy Pants, con los ojos cerrados

_**Pony#2**_. – efectivamente, sería una deshonra NO venir a estas clases de reuniones reales. – dijo una pony hembra que estaba alado derecho de Fancy Pants, también asintiendo con su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Mientras los ponys seguían con lo suyo, en una parte apartada del jardín se encontraba Richar caminando como si fuera un zombi y lleno de sudor, su cara demostraba que estaba cansado de hacer algo muy agotador, ya que estaba jadeando, sin mencionar que parecía que tenía ojeras.

_**Richar**_. – cielos. – sacando la lengua muy cansado. – Shining Armor esta vez sí me exploto con el entrenamiento… 14 horas ¡enserio! ¡14 horas entrenando y casi sin descanso! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio puede aguantar tanto?! ¡Solo los dementes que van al gimnasio y entrena duro puede soportar dicho entrenamiento!... tengo mucha sed y algo de hambre. – dijo sentándose para tomar un descanso mientras jadeaba y se quitaba la camisa, para colocársela en el hombro y dejar que la briza fresca golpeara su torso desnudo. – mejor voy al castillo, me hecho un baño y luego voy al comedor a tomar un bocadi… - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de varios ponys hablando. – ¿he? ¿Qué habrá por ese lado? – levantándose del lugar y caminar hasta el lugar donde está el sonido de los ponys.

Richar llego frente a un arbusto donde se escucha el sonido de los ponys al otro lado. El joven movió con su mano el arbusto y observo que frente a él había una reunión de ponys de clase alta, todos haciendo diferentes actividades y conversando.

_**Richar**_. – ummm por lo que veo, esto debe de ser una reunión muy importante, ya que solo los ponys de clase alta son permitidos venir a esta clase de reunión según yo. – observando sus alrededores, pero de repente un aroma muy dulce le llega a la nariz del joven, lo cual hace que un hilo de baba se le escape de la boca

Richar tenía una cara de bobo con los ojos cerrados mientras babeaba y seguía el dulce aroma que lo hipnotizaba. Richar en ese ínstate abre los ojos y observa con felicidad una mesa repleta de comida y bebidas muy bien finos y platillos exquisitos.

_**Richar**_. – hooooo ¡que delicia! ¡Esa es la clase de comida que puedo consumir! – mirando la mesa desde un arbusto escondido, mientras le rugía el estómago. – supongo… que no les molestara si tomo unos cuantos aperitivos. – se dijo así mismo para luego moverse con todo y arbusto muy sigilosamente hasta llegar a mesa de bocadillos.

Mientras el joven robaba unos cuantos aperitivos dentro del arbusto, ubiquémonos justamente donde se encuentra el Príncipe y la Princesa.

_**BlueBlood**_. – jejeje así es, y como te decía… ¿he? – inclino su cabeza a un lado y observo que dentro de un arbusto, al frente de la mesa de bocadillos, algo se movía en ella y estaba agarrando los pasa palos. - ¡ho no puede ser!

_**Celestia**_. - ¿ocurre algo sobrino? – observando a su sobrino con una ceja levantada.

_**BlueBlood**_. – al parecer un animal o algún vago se acaba de colar en la fiesta y está tomando los bocadillos reales. – apuntando el arbusto que se movía y estaba frente a la mesa de bocadillos, agarrando los aperitivos.

Celestia pone su mirada donde estaba apuntando su sobrino y observar que si había un arbusto que estaba agarrando los aperitivos, pero Celestia reconoció quien era y solo rio tiernamente mientras negaba con su cabeza y sonreía.

_**Celestia**_. – jijiji, hay sobrino, lo que está dentro de ese arbusto no es un animal ni tampoco un vago.

_**BlueBlood**_. – pues no importa que sea, está robando y eso no está permitido… ¡Guardia! – aviso a uno de los guardias que tenía una lanza, lo cual este se acerca al príncipe.

_**Guardia**_. – si príncipe ¿desea algo? – dándole un saludo militar.

BlueBlood. – hay alguna criatura dentro de ese arbusto. – apuntando al arbusto. – quiero que saque a lo que sea que este hay dentro, antes de que contamine los bocadillos o el ambiente. – dijo de una manera asqueada y volteando la mirada con los ojos cerrados para no observarlo.

_**Guardia**_. - ¡en seguida Príncipe! – Dándole un saludo militar, para luego dirigirse al arbusto

Mientras, Richar solo seguía agarrando platillo por platillo mientras bebía y comía muy feliz mente, con unos rubores de felicidad en sus mejillas.

_**Richar**_. – hay ¡que rico! Hace tiempo que no probaba algo como esto, ya estaba empezando a extrañarlo. – dándole un mordisco a un pan blandísimo de jengibre.

El guardia había llegado al arbusto, para luego colocara la punta de la lanza apuntado hacia el arbusto.

_**Guardia**_. - ¡muy bien! ¡Animal o Criatura! ¡Sea lo que sea! ¡No estas permitido estar aquí! ¡Así que te ordeno que abandones el lugar! – pinchado el arbusto con la lanza

Richar al sentir el pinchazo, da un pequeño salto saliendo del arbusto.

_**Richar**_. – AYAYAIYAYAIYAI. – dio un grito agarrándose el trasero, al estilo "Goku, de Dragon Ball Z". Para luego caer al suelo con el trasero levantado y la cara plantada en la tierra.

Todos los ponys pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y observaron al joven después de haber dado ese grito. El joven se levanta con una vena hinchada de enojo en su frente y observa al pony que lo pincho.

_**Richar**_. - ¡oye! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡No tenías que darme ese pinchazo! – observando al pony con enojo.

_**Guardia**_. - ¡Ho! ¡Señor Richar! Discúlpeme, no sabía que era usted – decía un poco asustado al verle los ojos al joven.

_**Richar**_. – ¡dame eso! – quitándole la lanza para luego darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el mango sin filo de esta. – para que aprendas a pensar antes de actuar soldado. – dijo de una forma autónoma y superior colocando la lanza alado suyo.

_**Guardia**_. – discúlpeme señor, no sucederá de nuevo. – sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que le dio Richar.

Los ponys refinados hablan entre ellos y se preguntaba ¿Qué era? O ¿Quién era? Hasta que llega la Princesa Celestia junto con el Príncipe.

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo dándose paso entre la multitud para luego mirar a Richar. - ¿Qué es esa cosa? Y ¿Por qué tiene su lanza soldado? – observando a Richar para luego observar al soldado.

_**Celestia**_. – es lo que trataba de decirte sobrino. – colocándose a un lado del joven. – él es Richar, el humano. – presentando al joven.

_**Richar**_. – es un placer su majestad. – dando una reverencia hacia el príncipe, para luego entregarle la lanza al guardia.

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¡¿puedes hablar?! – dijo un tanto impresionado, ya que vio Richar como un animal.

_**Richar**_. – pues claro que hablo, es decir ¿enserio? Miles de especies distintas alrededor de este mágico mundo que pueden volar, hacer magia, tiene gran fuerza entre otras cosas… y ¿te extraña que yo pueda hablar?

_**BlueBlood**_. – pues ¿que esperabas? si es la primera vez que veo a una especie tan fenómeno y raro como la tuya.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – ok? No sé si me dijo que soy extraño por ser diferente o dijo que soy tan feo que parezco que Salí de un laboratorio de compuestos químicos alterados.

_**Celestia**_. – veras sobrino, él es un humano de otro mundo y él es el ser que está entrenado con la guardia real, sin mencionar que hace un excelente esfuerzo en su entrenamiento. – apuntando al joven, lo cual este infla el pecho en señal de orgullo al escuchar esas palabras.

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¡¿esta cosa es quien ha estado entrenado todo este tiempo con los soldados?!... un… ¿mono? – dijo confundido

Richar solo contuvo su enojo al escuchar eso último para no sonar tan agresivo o mal educado al estar alrededor de varios ponys de clase alta.

_**Richar**_. – príncipe, mis disculpas pero debe saber QUE NO, soy un mono, como dijo Celestia soy un humano, vengo de otro mundo y soy mucho más evolucionado que esa especie que menciona. – dijo cortésmente para sonar muy educado.

_**BlueBlood**_. – pues, tu aspecto se parece mucho a esos primates. – empieza a olfatear el aire cerca de Richar.- iiiiuugg sin mencionar que hueles igual a ellos. – tapándose la nariz con repulsión con su casco.

_**Richar**_. - ¡oye eso no es…! – se huele el mismo y confirma que si huele mal. – está bien, lo admito, si huelo mal ¡pero eso es debido a que vengo de un entrenamiento muy duro y mi cuerpo está cansado y sudado de tanto esfuerzo!

_**BlueBlood**_. – Puag ¡qué asco! Tía ¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que este animal este aquí?! – apuntando a Richar refinadamente de un forma desaprobatoria.

_**Celestia**_. – bueno sobrino veras…

_**Richar**_. – oye, oye, oye, tiempo fuera. – haciendo las señas con sus manos. – en primer lugar, ella no tiene nada que ver con que yo esté aquí. En segundo, solo pasa por aquí por que escuche voces de ponys y quise echar un vistazo. En tercero, observe la comida y no me puede resistir en probarlas, queporciertofelicitacionesalchef – dijo eso ultimo rápidamente y se escuchó entre la multitud un "Gradzie" proveniente de un pony con sombrero de chef. - ya que tenía hambre y sed. Y cuarto ¡ya deja de compararme con un animal, soy más evolucionado que esas pequeñas criaturitas!

_**BlueBlood**_. – como digas plebeyo. – dijo aun sin mirarlo con pose superior.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro* bueno, al menos esa frase si la acepto, mientras no me llames como alguna especie de animal. – dijo un poco fastidiado con los ojos cerrados.

_**BlueBlood**_. – como sea, mientras no causes algún desastre o ensucies el lugar, puedes quedarte. Y por favor colócate alguna prenda en esa parte de tu cabeza para debajo de tu cintura, ya que al verte así es algo inadecuado para esta clase de reunión – colocando su casco al frente del joven, con la cara volteada.

_**Richar**_. – bueno. - Colocándose de nuevo su camisa. - es un placer. – agarrando y agitando su casco.

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¡iiiuuuug! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! – quitando su casco rápidamente del joven y limpiándolo con la limpia grama en la que está parado.

_**Richar**_. – heeee? ¿Te estoy dando un saludo con mi mano? – le respondió extrañado.

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¿y por qué haces eso? ¡Yo no te pedí que me estrecharas el casco con tu sudorosa pata!

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿entonces porque me colocaste tu pesuña al frente mío?! – pregunto más extrañado.

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¿Qué no es obvio?... extendí mi pesuña para que me entregaras mi presente.

_**Richar**_. – presente?

_**BlueBlood**_. – affff a ver, te lo diré con otras palabras… mi regalo. – termino aclarando.

_**Richar**_. – aaaaaaaa eso °°° ¿Qué regalo? – pregunto confundido.

_**BlueBlood**_. – pues mi regalo, esta reunión es para celebrar mi décimo noveno cumpleaños y supongo que trajiste un presente ¿no?

_**Richar**_. - °°° muy bien, en primer lugar YO NO sabía que esto era para celebrar tu decimo… como sea que se llame año. Y en segunda ¿a poco y tengo que darte a juro un regalo?

_**BlueBlood**_. – pues claro, soy el anfitrión de esta fiesta, y más como soy el Príncipe, todos en esta reunión me han traído un presente muy apropiado. – apuntando a una pila de regalos que se encontraban en una esquina, que de broma no parece una montaña.

_**Richar**_. – wow que pila de regalos. – observando los regalos para luego mirar al príncipe. – hee esto Príncipe… yo no tengo ningún regalo para usted. – decía un poco apenado rascándome la nuca.

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¡¿cómo que no tienes ningún presente para mí?! ¡¿Qué clase de falta de respecto es esta?! – decía intrigado y decepcionado.

_**Richar**_. - ¡oye, te dije que no sabía que era tu cumpleaños! Es más ¡en mi mundo el mejor regalo para uno, es la presencia de dicha persona que asistió e invito! ¡Ya que eso indica que su amistad vale que cualquier cosa material en el mundo!

_**BlueBlood**_. – pues no estamos en tu mundo ¿verdad? Por lo tanto no tienes escusa de haber traido nada jajajaja. – se burló frente al joven, lo cual hizo que algunos ponys, también le siguiera el juego de risa junto con el príncipe.

_**Richar**_. - ¿te das cuentas de lo que dices? ¡ERES UN EGOISTA! – reclamo enojado por su aptitud.

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¡y tú eres un simio que no sabe que es el respeto ante la realeza! – devolviendo el golpe de palabras.

_**Richar**_. - ¡QUE NO SOY SIMIO! ¡CREQUINO DE 4 PATAS! – respondió haciendo un juego de palabras de "cretino" mas "equino" igual a "Crequino".

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¡RETRACTATE!

_**Richar**_. - ¡OBLIGAME!

El joven y el Príncipe estaban casi cerca de cara unos del otro cruzando miradas con una especie de rayos que chocaban entre sí, mientras fruncían el ceño. Todos los ponys estaban hablando entre ellos, por parte de la pelea que estaban teniendo el Príncipe y el joven, algunos querían hablar algo al respecto o simplemente detenerlos, pero nadie hacia nada.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡SUFISIENTE! – reclamo la princesa con la voz real de Canterlot, lo cual hizo que todos se cubrieran los oídos. - ¡ya basta ustedes dos, dejen de pelear! – dando un pequeño pisotón en el suelo.

Los dos aún se miraban con esos rayos cruzados en sus miradas, para luego chitar y voltear sin mirarse, con los brazos y patas cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza en alto.

_**Celestia**_. – muy bien, ya que se calmaron. – observando a los dos. – quiero aclarar algo, joven Richar, es verdad lo que dices sobre que lo más importante es la unión y amistad de la presencia de aquel pony que se presenta, pero debes saber que aquí tenemos que aclarar las cosas de buena gana y no empeorarlas con discusiones ¿quedo claro?

_**Richar**_. – pero es que él…

_**Celestia**_. – dije ¿quedo claro? – mirándolo con una mirada desaprobatoria.

Richar solo se quedó de brazos cruzados y gruño para sí mismo en voz baja.

_**Richar**_. – si… Princesa. – respondió en voz baja pero audible de mala gana.

_**Celestia**_. – y sobrino, sé que este es una reunión importante debido a tu décimo noveno cumpleaños, pero no puedes estar reclamándole a los demás, solo por no haberte traído un presente. Como dijo el joven, lo importante es tener presente aquellos que te aprecian.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – siiiii que lo aprecian. – se dijo con sarcasmo. – es una lástima que solo vengan POR SER de la realeza.

_**Celestia**_. – te escuche joven Richar. – dijo con un tono sereno, pero algo escalofriante para el joven.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿pero qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que…?! – el joven observa que el cuerno de Celestia estaba brillando. - ¡deja de leerme la mente Princesa! – agarrando se cabeza como si intentara bloquear la magia a sus pensamientos en vano.

_**Celestia**_. – necesitaba ver que pensabas respecto a esto. Pero continuando, quiero que los dos dejen de pelear y hagan las pases.

Los dos estaban todavía de espaldas sin dirigirse la mirada, hasta que Richar da un suspiro de derrota y se voltea para luego extender su mano.

_**Richar**_. – ya, disculpa, me comporte como un tonto y no pensé bien en lo que decía ¿qué dices? ¿Amigos? – esperando la respuesta del Príncipe.

_**BlueBlood**_. – está bien, acepto tus disculpas. – dándose la vuelta y mirándolo. - pero no tocare tu pata sudorosa, no quiero contaminarme de tus gérmenes.

Richar, solo sonríe nerviosamente con un pequeño tic en su ojo.

_**Richar**_. – ¿sabes? Ahora que me acuerdo, creo que si tengo un regalo para ti.

_**BlueBlood**_. - ¿enserio? ¡Déjame ver! – decía esta vez contento.

_**Richar**_. - ¡TEN! – quitándose la camisa y arrojándosela en la cara. – esa camisa está llena de "orgullo masculino esforzado" con eso podrás ser más macho de lo "eres".

_**BlueBlood**_. – iug iug iug ¡QUE ASCO! – apartando la camisa con horror. - ¡Gérmenes! ¡Necesito toallitas húmedas! ¡No! ¡Desinfectante! ¡NO! ¡Un buen baño de burbujas! ¡QUE HORROR! – salió corriendo para buscar algo con que limpiarse, mientras Richar se carcajeaba, La princesa solo negaba con la cabeza y los ponys miraban la escena con impresión.

**(Fin del Flashback.)**

* * *

_**Richar**_. – y desde ese día lo quiero tanto jajajajaja. – dijo con sarcasmo y risa.

_**Luna**_. - °°° ahora entiendo porque agarro todos los geles de baños de casi todos las habitaciones y corriendo desesperadamente.

_**Celestia**_. – debo admitir que fue algo divertido ese día, pero no debiste arrojarle eso en la cara. Hiciste que mi sobrino NO tuviera una buena reputación por la forma en que actuó junto contigo.

_**Richar**_. – JA. Lo tenía merecido, con eso aprenderá a no ser tan engreído y aprenda a ser más macho. Pero en fin, el pasado es el pasado y ya fue escrito en la línea del tiempo…. Con sudor como tinta ajajajajajajaja – se tiro en la cama a carcajearse más.

Luna y Celestia solo suspiraban fastidiadas mientras Richar se reía.

_**Richar**_. – ajajaja… bueno ya me reí, pero cambiando de tema, ya les conté por qué mi rabia hacia el príncipe, pero según Celestia, tenías algo más que decirme ¿no?

_**Celestia**_. – de hecho sí, pero primero. – se acercó a una botella que estaba en un estante y este contenía un pequeño liquido azul en su interior y se acercó a Richar con el frasco. – ten, bebe esto. – pasándole el frasco.

_**Richar**_. - ¿y esto que es? – observando el frasco.

_**Celestia**_. – es algo que te ayudara a pensar bien las cosas que te voy a mencionar. – yendo de nuevo hacia la silla del escritorio.

_**Richar**_. – ammm, bueno. – dicho esto destapa el frasco y olfatea su contenido, llegándole un aroma dulce pero fuerte, para luego beberlo. – ummm, no está nada mal, sabe a mora. –relamiéndose los labios. – bueno dime ¿Cuál es la pregunta? – colando sus manos y apoyándose en la cama.

_**Celestia**_. – ya voy a decirte. – dijo observando el techo. – ¡ya puedes salir! - le dijo al techo.

_**¿?**_ \- ¿segura?... no quiero que me de otro golpe así de repente.

_**Celestia**_. – sí, estoy segura, ya bebió el químico.

_**¿?**_ – de acuerdo, aquí voy.

Dicho esto un Flash apareció en el centro de la habitación, dejando aparecer a un Draconicus que tenía una venda que rodeaba la mayor parte de su estómago y era sujetado por su hombro izquierdo.

_**Discord**_. – solo espero que no me… - no termina la frase ya que una jarra de vidrio sale disparada hacia él, lo cual este esquiva y se estrella con la pared.

_**Richar**_. - ¡tu! ¡Ven aquí, que te voy a…!

_**Discord**_. - ¡dijiste que lo había bebido! – escondiéndose detrás de Celestia.

_**Celestia**_. – espera, la poción dura un rato en hacer efecto… observa. – mirando a Richar.

El joven empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, mientras tenía una sonrisa de felicidad y algo boba, con los ojos algo apagados y un rubor en su nariz de felicidad.

_**Richar**_. – pero… ¿Qué tenía ese líquido? – tambaleándose. – me siento tan bien… jejejeje me siento divertido. – dándole un abrazo a Luna que se encontraba alado suyo.

_**Luna**_. - ¡oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! – decía apenada y ruborizada por el abrazo de Richar, sin menciona que estaban muy pegados del rostro.

_**Richar**_. – perdón Princesas… pero necesito aferrarme a algo… es que me siento algo cansado y feliz jejejeje. – decía bobamente, muy cerca de la cara de Luna.

_**Luna**_. - ¡hermana! ¡¿Qué le diste?! – intentando apartarlo, pero era en vano.

_**Celestia**_. – es algo para disminuir la energía del joven… algo así como estar ebrio, pero siendo un poco consiente de lo que dice y escucha lo que le dicen. Era necesario que lo bebiera para las preguntas que quiero hacerle, ya que es algo relacionado con lo que dijo acerca de Discord, cuando tuvieron ese "pequeño accidente" y necesitaba relajarlo.

_**Discord**_. – y eso también evitara que quiera golpearme. – aun detrás de Celestia.

_**Richar**_. – oye Luna… tiene unos hermosos ojos desde aquí… creo que hasta puedo ver hasta la mismísima Luna llena… radiante y bella hay adentro de tus deslumbrantes ojos. – decía con una sonrisa feliz.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Richar, pero que dices! – decía muy ruborizada con una sonrisa tierna, mientras lo apartaba un poco y se agarraba ella misma una mejilla apenada.

_**Richar**_. – jejejeje… realmente te vez linda cuando te ruborizas. – decía bobamente.

_**Luna**_. - ¡hermana, comienza con las preguntas antes de que esto termine mal!

_**Celestia**_. – awwww, pero se ven tan adorables los dos juntos ¿no crees Discord? – observando al Dracunicus.

_**Discord**_. – si. – intentando aguantar la risa. – adorable. – tapándose la boca para no explotar de risa.

_**Luna**_. - ¡HERMANA!

_**Celestia**_. – jijijiji está bien, ya voy, Richar ¿podrías calmarte un momento y prestarme atención?

_**Richar**_. – pos si mi lady… zzzzzz… HE?! – se durmió y reacciono. - °°° ¿Qué me estaban diciendo?... ha sí, si… es un placer responder ante la raleza. – decía torpemente inclinándose hacia el otro lado y apartándose de Luna.

Luna aprovecho para apartarse de Richar he ir con su hermana, colocándose a un lado.

_**Luna**_. – debiste haberme avisado ¡casi me muero de vergüenza contigo y Discord como testigos! – le susurro en el oído a su hermana algo molesta.

_**Celestia**_. – ho vamos Luna, se veían muy tiernos, admite que te gusto las palabras que te dio el joven hace rato ¿o me equivoco? – susurrándole en voz baja a su hermana.

_**Luna**_. - ¡no es cierto! – dijo angustiada en voz baja y sonrojada por la pregunta de su hermana.

_**Celestia**_. – awww ¿me vas a negar la verdad? – sonriendo pícaramente.

_**Luna**_. - ¡pues no es verdad! – dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de cascos sonrojada he inflado los cachetes. – pero ¿estas segura que esa poción lo mantiene consiente? – observando a su hermana de reojo, aun con su sonrojo.

_**Celestia**_. – pues claro que…

_**Richar**_. – hey, hey, hey… ¿Dónde está mi linda, suave y perfecta almohada de Luna? Estoy seguro que estaba hace un rato aquí. – tocando la cama como si estuviera buscando algo, aun con ese aspecto de estar ebrio.

_**Celestia**_. – bueno…CASI consiente. – dándole una sonrisa burlona a su hermana.

_**Luna**_. – hermana… por favor… termina esto ¿quieres? – dijo totalmente roja con sus cascos en la cara, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

_**Celestia**_. – jijijiji, bueno continuando. – observando al joven. – joven Richar, estuve hablando con Discord debido a lo que paso en tu cita y me dijo que el no tuvo nada que ver con lo sucedido.

Richar al escuchar las palabras de Celestia, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso una mirada seria, pero algo cansada debido al químico.

_**Richar**_. - ¡mentira!... todo lo que ocurrió en la cita fue debido a él – apuntando a Discord. – tiene su huella por todas partes…zzzzzzz… ¡¿he?! – durmiéndose y despertando de golpe. - ... y no me cabe duda de que él estuvo involucrado… en todo lo que me paso. – decía intentando mantenerse despierto y consiente.

_**Discord**_. - ¡pero te juro que no he sido yo! ¡Todo el tiempo me mantuve en el castillo planeando como divertirme como siempre lo hago!

_**Richar**_. - ¡SI!... ¡y esta vez lo planeaste conmigo!... ¡arruinando mi cita! °°° bueno no la arruinaste del todo… ¡pero te pásate con lo que hiciste!... ¡la verdad ni creí que hicieras esas cosas tan… pervertidas!

_**Discord**_. - ¡pero enserio yo no! °°° ¿pervertidas dijiste? – pregunto confundido.

_**Richar**_. - ¡pues si!... ¡todas esas cosas tan atrevidas y sádicas que me colocaste!... es debido a ti… todo eso apareció de la nada… y ¿Quién mas hace aparecer y remplazar cosas así de la nada con solo un chasquido he?

_**Discord**_. - °°° ok, aclaremos algo, YO nunca aria esa clases de cosas a pesar de ser solo una broma… eso ya está más halla de mis límites en bromear.

_**Richar**_. – pues respóndeme ¿Quién más va hacer esa clase de Bromas tan corruptas?... eres el único que conozco y me conoce para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

_**Discord**_. – pues realmente no sé, debo decir que ciertamente suena como si hubiera sido yo ¡pero realmente te digo que no fui YO esta vez, lo juro!

_**Richar**_. - ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes con todos los dientes!...zzzzzzz…. ashdasdas. – sacudiendo su cabeza para mantenerse despierto.

_**Celestia**_. – a todo esto ¿Qué clase de bromas se te presentaron en la cita? – pregunto para poder aclarar las cosas dependiendo de la respuesta que diga Richar.

_**Richar**_. - ¡pues el hizo…! – se mantiene callado un momento pensando en lo que iba a decir. – me… es difícil de explicarlo… se me hace muy vergonzoso decir lo que ocurrió. – mirando hacia otro lado apenado.

_**Luna**_. – si quieres que las cosas sean aclaradas, debes decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió.

_**Richar**_. – pero es que… es demasiado… me cuesta decirlo. – decía temblando de nervios más rojo que antes.

_**Celestia**_. – no te preocupes joven Richar, todo lo que digas será solo entre nosotros, nada será revelado a ningún pony ¿cierto hermana? – observando a su hermana.

_**Luna**_. – sí, puedes confiar totalmente en nosotros, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

_**Celestia**_. – eso también va para ti Discord…. ¡¿Discord?! – observo a Discord con mala cara y ver que este esta volteado con algo en su pata.

_**Discord**_. – ¿he? – volteándose y dejar ver que en su pata tenía una grabadora de sonido. – ¡ho claro, claro! ¡Prometo mantener el secreto! – lanzando la grabadora por la ventana, lo cual esta explota al impactar contra el suelo.

_**Celestia**_ _**y**_ _**Luna**_. - ¡DISCORD! – regañaron al Draconicus mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

_**Discord**_. – ya, vale, solo estaba jugando, no es necesidad de poner esas cara. – sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

_**Celestia**_. – si quieres que las cosas sean aclaradas más te vale cooperar y dejar de jugar por un rato.

_**Discord**_. – ooook. – colocando la misma cara del meme "OK".

_**Celestia**_. – continuando. Joven Richar, puedes decirnos lo que paso sin temor, anda dilo. – haciendo un ademan con su casco.

_**Richar**_. – yo… es que… la verdad es que… ammmm… suduc… fito… DAAAAA *suspiro* está bien, lo primero que recuerdo fue que estaba en el cine con Rose, he iba a darle una absorbida a mi bebida y justo cuando metí el sorbete en mi boca, sentí que este era demasiado grueso para ser el sorbete. Cuando observe que era, resulto que esto era… un consolador. – decía muy apenado al decir esas palabras.

Luna y Celestia se extrañaron un poco al escuchar eso ultimo para luego ver a Discord que estaba intentando no reírse, pero este observa que lo estaban mirando, así que negó rápidamente con sus patas, indicando que el no tuvo nada que ver. Esto hizo que las princesas levantaran una ceja extrañadas, para luego mirar otra vez al joven.

_**Luna**_. – bueno, eso no se escucha todos los días, pero no le veo la razón para…!

_**Richar**_. – espera princesa, aun no termino, aún falta más por contar. – interrumpió a Luna.

_**Celestia**_. – pues continua joven Richar. – indicándole con su pesuña para que continuara.

_**Richar**_. – a ver. – pensando con su mano en la barbilla, en que más ocurrió. - luego salimos a caminar por un parque y nos arregostamos en un árbol cerca de una colina, para ver la hermosa noche que le pedía a Luna que hiciera… por cierto buen trabajo Luna. – dándole un "Like" con su mano.

_**Luna**_. – muchas gracias Richar. – decía un tanto apenada y medio ruborizada, agachando un poco la cabeza a un lado, observando al joven.

_**Richar**_. – luego de ahí no tengo entendido que fue lo que sucedió… solo recuerdo que Rose me acosaba por ser un pervertido y que toque sus partes intimas, pero según recuerdo bien, jamás la toque, solo estaba recostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la tranquila noche y por ultimo termino dándome una cachetada… o en este caso creo que sería cascaso.

_**Celestia**_. – sin duda un mal entendido demasiado misterioso… pero luego aclararemos dudas, así que. Continua. – decía con sus cascos juntados y los ojos cerrados.

_**Richar**_. – luego de buscarla y hacer que me perdonara, fuimos a un restaurante donde pedimos unos platillos cada quien. Justamente cuando me traen mi pedido, saboreo mi comida pensando en que no me gustaría y termine escupiendo en el rostro de Rose… peeeero resulta que no la escupí por asco, al contrario ¡realmente me gusto!... pero no era el pedido que yo había ordenado, este cambio en un instante a algo que solamente mi especie puede consumir y por la impresión termine haciendo algo indebido. – apenándose aún más por recordar ese momento.

_**Luna**_. - ¿y qué era lo que consumiste? – pregunto curiosa para poder saber qué era lo que consumía su especie.

_**Richar**_. – mejor me guardo eso Luna, es algo que no puedo revelar así como así ante su especie, eso puede asustarlos o aterrarlos y es por eso que no puedo decirles.

_**Luna**_. – entiendo. – agachando su cabeza decepcionada por no saber que comen los humanos.

_**Richar**_. – pero continuo. Me lleve el plato al baño para consumirme la comida en ese lugar un poco más privado, Rose en ese momento que pregunto por qué el llevármelo al baño, así que tuve que responder con algo patético, solo para que me dejara ir y no se diera cuenta de lo que tenía en mi plato y termine acabándome la comida sin dejar ninguna evidencia.

_**Luna**_. - ¿y porque no solo tirarlo al inodoro o algo así para no ser descubierto en vez de consumirlo?

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué? ¿Y desperdiciar algo que no puedo obtener en este mundo así de simple?

_**Luna**_. – ummm buen punto.

_**Celestia**_. – pero enserio joven Richar ¿Qué es eso que consumes y no puedes decirnos así de simplemente?... estoy segura que podemos hallar una solución para encontrar ese alimento que puedes consumir sin problemas o tener que preocuparte para obtener.

_**Richar**_. – ummm de hecho creo que hay una forma… pero por el momento estoy bien con ciertos platillos que me benefician en este mundo, mi cuerpo no necesita por el momento los nutrientes de esa comida, ya que al ser delgado, mi metabolismo no se adaptó mucho a ella y por eso estoy bien.

_**Celestia**_. – entiendo… pero sin por alguna razón necesitas de ese "tal alimento" no dudes en decirnos y buscaremos esa solución que pueda ayudarte.

_**Richar**_. – se lo agradezco mucho princesa… pero nos estamos saliendo del tema, así que continuare. A ver… luego de comer, aparecieron los bandidos, los derrote, me lastime la pierna debido a uno de ellos que tenía el cuerpo hecho todo una maseta, nos sentamos en una fuente para poder descansar mientras Rose revisaba si tenía alguna herida en mi pierna… y de ahí "misteriosamente" la fuente se movió y nos empapo por completo, haciendo que yo observara a Rose y ver… que tenía el vestido muy ajustado… y de broma no tengo una erección debido a que la controle y recordar que soy un humano. – se dijo bastante apenado en decir la última frase.

Luna y Celestia volvieron a ver a Discord de una manera sospechosa, pero este solo seguía negando de una forma de ver que él no era culpable y era inocente.

_**Luna**_. – es difícil no creer que hallas sido tú quien hizo eso Discord. – apuntando al Draconicus.

_**Richar**_. - ¡vez a que me refiero!... ¡Es por eso que creo y estoy seguro de que fue él quien hizo eso! – apuntando a Discord.

_**Discord**_. – por última vez ¡no fui yo!... se supone que esto es para poder probar mi inocencia, no para hacer que se vea como si yo fuera el culpable. – dijo cruzándose de patas ya fastidiado de que lo sigan culpando.

_**Celestia**_. – ummm, me está llegando una cierta información de quien pudo haber sido – colocando un casco un su mentón mientras pensaba. - ¿eso es todo lo que nos tiene que contar joven Richar?

_**Richar**_. – no… aun no… todavía falta la última y la que considero peor que todas las desgracia que me pasaron en la cita.

_**Celestia**_. – entonces continua.

_**Richar**_. – una vez que estábamos empapados, apareció un pony que nos ofreció hospedaje, al principio no estaba en seguro en aceptar ya que me parecía raro que un pony aparezca así de la nada y te ofrezca algo como eso así como así. Al final terminamos aceptando y fuimos a una especie de edificio muy lujoso. Cuando entramos el me ofreció un baño de un líquido verdoso que recuperaba mis energías, mientras Rose Star se vestía en un cuarto apartado, luego cuando descubrí que era exactamente ese sitio, intente buscar mi ropa y salir de ahí con Rose… pero cuando abro la puerta que me conducía al pasillo, resulta que me condujo a la misma habitación donde se encontraba Rose, ella cuando me escucho que yo la llamaba, salió del vestidor con una apariencia muy diferente… ¡ella se transformó en una Furry!

_**Discord, Luna y Celestia**_. - ¿una Furry? – preguntaron los tres muy confundidos.

_**Richar**_. – normalmente se puede decir que es una combinación entre una humana y un animal, dando como resultado un cuerpo hibrido sexy… y un fetiche que me gusta en secreto. – rascándose la nuca demasiado ruborizado. – en ese momento cuando la vi, me ocurrió algo muy peculiar y extraño… resulta que me sangro la nariz cuando la observe. No podía resistir la tentación, así que intente huir, pero adivinen que… ¡la puerta había desaparecido misteriosamente! Dejando a mí y Rose encerrados en la misma habitación… y para rematar, yo estaba desnudo, con solamente un paño diminuto cubriendo mi cintura… maaaaas Rose estaba usando una lencera muy provocativa que… me levanto… cierta… lujuria. – ya estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Celestia y Luna se veían un poco sonrojadas he impresionadas con la información que le estaba dando el joven. Discord por otro lado, se estaba agarrando el hocico y la boca intentando no expulsar toda su risa, mientras de descojonaba.

_**Luna**_. - ¿pero lograste encontrar una forma de salir de ahí no? – pregunto ruborizada y descojonada.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Por qué crees que no pude llegar en la noche al castillo? ¡Estuve atrapado con ella, en esa habitación!... después de que desapareciera la puerta, una nota estaba pegado en la pared donde deberías estar dicha puerta y este decía "la puerta aparecerá y tu "novia" volverá a la normalidad al amanecer…que se diviertan"… con solo ver eso ¡no me cabio la duda de que solo un ser bromista que pueda hacerme esta clase de bromas y conozco como "cierto Draconicus" era el responsable! - viendo a Discord con ira, pero con esos ojos que parecían estar cansados, apenas y se notaba su ira. – y al final... termine haciendo algo indebido.

_**Luna**_. – ¡no nos digas que…! – tapándose el hocico con su casco.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Si!... lo hice… pero no fue a voluntad propia.

_**Celestia**_. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

_**Richar**_. – al parecer Rose, tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia a mí, pero yo era tan ciego que no me daba cuenta de eso.

_**Celestia**_ _**y**_ _**Luna**_. – no la culpamos. – dijeron al uní sonio, pero en voz baja.

_**Richar**_. – ¿he?

_**Celestia**_. – nada, continua.

_**Richar**_. – ooook?... al final ella termino dándome un beso y PUFF… se me apagaron las luces y de hay no puedo recordar nada más excepto que me acosté con ella. – respondió tan rojo que hasta el vapor se le salía de la cara de la alta temperatura.

Esta vez Celestia y Luna estaban casi al rojo tomate de escuchar dicha información.

_**Discord**_. – ok… ya no aguanto… ¡ya no aguanto más! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. – se moría a carcajadas mientras, agarraba las piernas, la cabeza, el estómago y se tiraba al suelo. - ¡HAY CELESTAI JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA MI ESTOMAGO AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO AGUANTO AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESTO ES DEMACIADO AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO ME LO CREO AJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Richar estaba que quería volver a explotar de rabia, pero la pócima lo mantenía calmado aun que el joven quería tirarse encima de él y caerle a madrazos hasta el fin del mundo.

_**Richar**_. – te… voy… haaaaa…zzzzzzz….DAAAAAA ¡TIENES SUERTE QUE NO ME SIENTA CON ENERGIAS PARA ACABAR CONTIGO! – grito furioso.

_**Discord**_. – AJAJAJAJAJAJA LO SIENTO AJAJAJAJAJAJA PERO NO PUEDO AJAJAJAJA PARAR DE AJAJAJAJAJA REIRME AJAJAJAJAJAJA ESO ES EPICO AJAJAJAJAJA DEMASIADO PARA MI JAJAJAJAJA.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Discord ya basta! ¡Si continuas así, es obvio que tu inocencia será juzgada como culpable!

_**Discord**_. - ¡pero es que es inevitable ajajajajajajaja todo lo que dijo ajajajajaja santo cielos jajajajajaja!

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Discord! – le regaño para que se callara.

_**Discord**_. – jajajaja está bien jajajaja está bien jajajaja, ya jajaja ya me calmo ja. – limpiándose las lagrimitas de la risa.

_**Richar**_. – ¡es por eso que no me cabe duda de que fue él! – apuntando a Discord.

_**Discord**_. - ¡que! – intentando aguantar otra vez la risa. - ¡no fui yo! – intentando defenderse.

_**Richar**_. - ¡mentiroso!

_**Discord**_. - ¡no lo soy!

_**Celestia**_. - ¡alto!... joven Richar, antes de culpar a alguien. Debo admitir que dicha información que das, es un poco… abrumadora… pero esa clase de bromas son un poco…

_**Discord**_. - ¡negras! – termino la frase que iba a completar Celestia, mientras se escuchaba un relámpago afuera de la ventana.

_**Celestia**_ _**y**_ _**Luna**_. - ¡Discord! – mirando al Draconicus desaprobatoriamente.

_**Discord**_. – lo siento… pero es que le faltaba algo de ambiente a ese suspenso. – rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa que decía "yo no fui."

_**Celestia**_. – como te decía joven Richar, el humor de Discord es más inocente y apenas dañan a alguien… no creo que él allá sido el culpable.

_**Discord**_. - ¡ALELUYA! – levantando los brazos como si estuviera diciendo "gracias al cielo, por fin entendió."

_**Richar**_. - ¿pero cómo no va a ser él? ¿Quién más tiene el poder de hacer "Bromitas" remplazando las cosas de un momento a otro, en un pis paz?

_**Celestia. – **_jummmmmm. – colocando un casco en su Hocico. - ¿no tendrás alguna otra prueba o algo que identifique en que hallas visto algo raro o simplemente haber escuchado el nombre de ese pony que los llevo al edificio?

_**Richar**_. – aemmmmm ahora que lo mencionas, si… le había preguntado al pony, si me podía decir su nombre… pero lo único que me respondió fue que su nombre no era de importancia, pero podía llamarlo "Mad."

Luna, Celestia e incluso Discord, se impresionaron al escuchar ese nombre, que hasta los ojos lo tenían bien abiertos de la impresión. Richar por otro lado estaba con una mano en su mentón y mirando hacia un lado intentando analizar el dicho nombre que había escuchado, pero no le llegaba nada a la mente. Este voltea sus ojos hacia las Princesas y el Draconicus observando que estaban impresionados, y levanta una ceja extrañado por la forma que lo ven.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué?

_**Celestia**_. – acaso escuche bien… Dijiste… ¿"Mad"? – intentando ver si escucho perfectamente.

_**Richar**_. – heee, si Celi, escuchaste bien, dije "Mad."

Las princesas y El Dracunicus se observaron entre ellos, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

_**Luna**_. – nos permite un momento para hablar algo entre nosotros tres? – le dijo a Richar, mientras apuntaba a su hermana y a Discord.

_**Richar**_. – haaa seguro? – afirmo un tanto confundido.

Las princesas y Dracunicus se juntaron entre los tres e hicieron un círculo entre ellos para poder charlar.

_**Luna**_. – hermana ¿crees que sea "él"?

_**Celestia**_. – no me cabe duda hermana… esa palabra solo es un nombre clave para ocultad su identidad… mi pregunta sería ¿Qué planea y que quiere en este lugar?

_**Discord**_. – sea lo que sea, conociéndolo bien, no creo que allá venido aquí con buenas intenciones ¡mírame a mí por ejemplo! Hizo que el humano me atacara sin saber quién fue en realidad… en este momento debe de estar ocultando su poder para que no lo localicemos.

_**Celestia**_. – solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se revele, no podrá mantenerse oculto para siempre.

_**Luna**_. – y cuando lo haga ¡lo echamos de este mundo!

_**Celestia**_. – no se confíen… estamos hablando del "Demonio Dimensional", su poder es muy grande y casi imposible vencerlo.

_**Luna**_. - ¿pero qué podemos hacer?

_**Celestia**_. – por el momento solo esperemos que no cause más problemas y revele su identidad expulsando su lado caótico.

Dicho esto, los tres asintieron con la cabeza para luego ponerse en sus respectivos lugares. Richar en ese momento estaba empezando a estregar sus ojos con sus manos, mientras parpadeaba a cada rato.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – creo que la pócima está perdiendo efecto, ya me estoy empezando a sentir de nuevo con energía. – indicando que cada vez se siente menos cansado mientras sacudía su cabeza.

_**Celestia**_. – joven Richar… debido a la información…trágica, que nos mencionaste…

Celestia guarda un momento de silencio para mantener el suspenso ante el joven, lo cual para él estos segundos se volvían horas, mientras él pensaba lo que dijo hace rato Celestia.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – yo no diría tan trágica, de hecho me gusto… ¡NO, NO ES CIERTO!... si, si lo es… ¡QUE NO!... ¡Si! ¡NO! ¡Si! ¡NO! ¡Si! ¡NO! ¡Si! DAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡me quiero volver chango!... ¡Genial! ¡¿Ahora yo mismo me digo primate?! ¡Simplemente genial! – peleaba consigo mismo.

_**Celestia**_. – debo anunciarte que Discord es inocente, y le debes una disculpa.

_**Richar**_. – heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¡¿Qué?!

_**Discord**_. - ¡JA! – apuntando al joven.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Por qué debería disculparme con este… este… fenómeno de la naturaleza, compuesto de varios animales?!

_**Discord**_. - ¡OYE! – reprocho ofendido por las palabras del joven.

_**Richar**_. - ¡es más! ¡¿Cómo que no es culpable?! ¿Quién más va hacer las cosas que solo él hace?

_**Celestia**_. – en primero, le debes una disculpa a Discord por haberlo atacado y lastimado.

_**Richar**_. - °°° ¿he? ¿Cuándo ataque a Discord? – pregunto demasiado confundido.

_**Discord**_. – ¿ahora resulta que no recuerdas nada? – volando para acercarse al joven. – fuiste tú quien me hizo esto. – apuntando a su estómago vendado, para mover un poco las vendas y dejar ver una parte quemada, pero cicatrizada.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Cuándo te hice yo eso? – observando su estómago.

_**Discord**_. - ¿enserio no recuerdas nada?

_**Richar**_. – emmmm nope – respondió al estilo "Big Mac."

_**Celestia**_. – la verdad no me extraña.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué quieres decir Celi?

_**Celestia**_. – no queríamos decir nada para no alterarte… pero dentro de tu interior existe alguna especia de magia, ser, poder o algo por el estilo que todavía desconocemos y se encuentra inestable.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas enserio?! – pregunto anonado.

_**Celestia**_. – definitivamente. – asintiendo con su cabeza. – al parecer esa inestabilidad reacciona cuando te sientes furioso… pero no solo eso, al parecer responde y te transforma en algo diferente, dependiendo de cómo mesclas tus emociones.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Me estas confundiendo más? °°° ¿me lo explicas con manzanas? – colocando cara de "yao ming."

_**Celestia**_. – déjame ver… ummmm ¿recuerdas ese día en que te enfrentaste a ese ser de hielo que derrotaste en esa isla y que me contaste la primera vez que llegaste a Ecuestria?

_**Richar**_. - ¿te refieres a "Snow Dark"?

_**Celestia**_. – sí, ese ser… me habías dicho que tú te transformaste en algo que tu nombraste "Face Fire" ¿cierto? – observando como el joven asiente con la cabeza. – bueno ¿Qué clase de emociones tenías en ese momento, para que hallas tenido esa transformación?

_**Richar**_. – ummmmm. – colocando su dedo en su mentón. – déjame recordar… según mi memoria, estaba triste, enojado y solo pensaba en obtener calor.

_**Celestia**_. – hay obtuviste una mescla de tres emociones y por eso obtuviste esa transformación.

_**Richar**_. – ¿me estás diciendo, que dependiendo de cómo tenga mesclados mis emociones, puedo tener una transformación diferente a como los de antes?

_**Celestia**_. – efectivamente. – asintiendo con la cabeza.

_**Richar**_. - ¡GENIAL! – levantándose entusiasmado de la cama. - ¡quiero probarlo en este momento! – colocando una pose de transformación. – Mesclemos la ira, el frio, y los celos… agggggggrrrrrrrr – apretando los dientes juntos con sus puños.

_**Luna**_ _**y**_ _**Discord**_. - ¡NO ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS!

Pero el joven solo seguía apretando sus ojos, dientes, músculos y puños intentando ver si lograba un resultado. Discord y Luna solo se pusieron detrás de Celestia, para protegerse de no salir expulsados del lugar por la ráfaga o alguna cosa que salga mal. Mientras que Celestia solo tenía una cara serena con una sonrisa observando al joven con sus cascos juntados. Después de un rato, el joven se tira a la cama cansado de tanto estar apretando su cuerpo, sin ningún resultado.

_**Luna**_. - ¿Qué ocurrió? – asomando la cabeza detrás de su hermana.

_**Discord**_. - ¿Qué no tenía que transformarse o algo parecido? – observando a Celestia, la cual esta solo saca un pequeña risilla.

_**Richar**_. – me mentiste *jadeo* dijiste que me podía *jadeo* transformar dependiendo *jadeo* de mis emociones *jadeo* pero no pasó nada *jadeo.* - observando a Celestia con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto.

_**Celestia**_. – no joven Richar, no te he mentido. – aun manteniendo su sonrisa maternal.

_**Richar**_. - ¿entonces? ¿Por qué no logre transformarme? ¿Por qué sigo manteniendo mi misma forma? – sentándose en la orilla de la cama

_**Celestia**_. – jijiji hay joven Richar. – rotando los ojos. – no funciono porque estuviste esforzando en mesclar tus emociones… quisiste mezclarlo a tu merced pero sin sentir esas emociones. Para lograr dicho objetivo, realmente debes estar en contacto con tus emociones, si lo esfuerza jamás lograra tener lo que quieres.

_**Richar**_. – ummmm creo que eso ¡no le encuentro el sentido!

_**Celestia**_. – con el tiempo aprenderás… además, te sugiero que no lo hagas por el momento, ya que puede traer consecuencias y puedes perder hasta la conciencia… Discord es un ejemplo de lo que paso, mesclaste tus emociones y terminaste perdiendo la conciencia y es por eso que no recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido.

_**Richar**_. – ummmm creo que estoy empezando a entender… pero dejemos eso para otro momento, empezamos hablar de una cosa y terminamos hablando de otra… lo que quiero saber es ¿Quién fue el que me hizo esas bromas de mal gusto, si no fue Discord?

_**Celestia**_. – aun no estamos seguro de esto… pero por lo que sabemos, es que el que te hizo esas Bromas, es un ser muy poderoso que tiene el humor demasiado negro… sus bromas no son muy inofensivas que se diga, incluso pueden llegar a lastimar a alguien.

_**Richar**_. - ¿pero qué clase de loco y sádico puede hacer esas clases de cosas?

_**Celestia**_. – por el momento no sabemos si es él, así que mejor esperaremos a que aparezca antes de nombrarlo y saber si realmente es él.

_**Richar**_. - ¿acaso cuesta decir el nombre de esa cosa?

Celestia. - no realmente, pero ¿acaso no te gusta ver y resolver misterios?

_**Richar**_. – ummm en parte si y no °°° ¡espera! ¡Como sabes que…!

_**Luna**_. – hablemos de eso más tarde. – interrumpiendo al joven. – al parecer creo que alguien le debe una disculpa a cierto Draconicus. – observando a Discord.

Richar solo mira a Discord con cara seria, para luego levantarse y caminar hacia él. Una vez que estuvo al frente de Discord, este seguía mirándolo con esa cara seria, lo cual ponía nervioso a Discord. De repente el joven levanta la mano rápidamente y lo coloca frente a Discord, lo cual este cierra los ojos pensando que lo iba a golpear.

_**Richar**_. – Discúlpame. – manteniendo su mano extendida frete a él.

_**Discord**_. – ¿he? – abriendo los ojos de par en par y observando la mano de Richar.

_**Richar**_. – que me disculpes… no fue mi intención lastimarte.

_**Discord**_. – no hay problema. – aceptando las disculpas del joven, mientras estrechaba su mano.

_**Celestia**_. – Discord… creo que tú también le debes una disculpa al joven Richar. – observando al Draconicus.

_**Discord**_. - ¿Por qué?

_**Celestia**_. – porque tu también tienes la culpa de que el joven Richar tuviera rencor contra ti, debido a tus bromitas… de no haber sido por eso, Richar no se habría enojado contigo, pensando que fue tu culpa. – observando al Draconicus con cara seria.

_**Discord**_. – bueno… supongo que tienes razón. – le respondió a Celestia, para luego mirar al joven. – perdón por todas las bromas que te hice, es que… bueno, ya me conoces. – sacando una sonrisa.

_**Richar**_. – si lo se… es casi imposible cambiar lo que eres por dentro, solo trata de no sobrepasarte con tus bromas ¿quieres?... ¡o si no! – en eso aprieta la garra de Discord con fuerza despaturrándosela, mientras Discord hacia una mueca de dolor, aguantando el dolor. – entendiste. – dándole una sonrisa amigable.

_**Discord**_. – si… entendí. –dijo con voz chillona y adolorida, mientras apartaba su garra de la mano de Richar.

_**Discord**_. – (en su mente.) - ¡hay mamita de caos! ¡Este chico a pesar de ser un delgaducho tiene fuerza! – observando como su mano palpitaba de color rojo, mientras se la sobaba con una lagrimita en sus ojos.

_**Celestia**_. – es bueno saber que ya todo fue aclarado y al fin hicieron las pases. – dándole una sonrisa a los dos, lo cual esto le devuelven el mismo gesto. – la sesión se levanta… pueden retirarse. – todos asintieron con la cabeza, para luego retirarse de los aposentos de Celestia.

Richar se dirigía a su habitación, pero por el camino se encontraba muy pensativo.

_**Richar**_. – es bueno ver que todo eso fue un mal entendido, pero quiero saber ¿Quién demonios habrá sido el ser que me jodió la cita de esa forma? – mirando el techo muy pensativo, mientras caminaba, pero en un instante le vino un Flashback.

_**¿?**_ \- - ¡MATAR! ¡MATAR! ¡Lady C! ¡ES HORA DE MATAR!

Richar se agarró la cabeza asustado, ya que esas palabras le atormentaban, debido a sus sueños.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Por qué sigo teniendo ese sueño? ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa tan enorme? – caminando intentando despejar su mente. - °°° ¿Lady C?... ¿Dónde abre oído ese nombre antes? – se pregunto así mismo muy pensativo.

Mientras el joven caminaba, dos guardias caminaban en dirección contraria hacia el joven, mientras estos charlaban entre sí.

_**Guardia#1**_ – deberías verlos, los bandidos que fueron capturados anoche están como "esto es humillante, nosotros fuimos capturados por una criatura sin pelo como si nada" jajajaja, incluso dicen unos que otras locuras sin sentido.

_**Guardia#2.**_ \- ¿enserio? ¿Cómo qué?

_**Guardia#1**_. – no me acuerdo bien… solo recuerdo que dijeron algo como "estén preparados, no crean que nuestro encierro será permanente, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que seamos liberados" jajajaja

_**Guardia#2.**_ – jajajajaja pero que tontos ¿piensan que lograran salir del calabozo tan fácilmente? JA ¿Quiénes se creen que son? Nadie ha logrado salir de esas rejas sin el consentimiento de la princesa.

_**Guardia#1**_. – JA, eso lo sé.

En ese momento estaban pasando a un lado del joven Richar sin siquiera percatar su presencia, mientras seguían caminando.

_**Guardia#1**_. – también dijeron algo de Lady… no sé qué vendrá a sacarlos.

Richar al escuchar eso, se impresiono y freno en seco, para luego mirar a los guardias y luego salir corriendo detrás de ellos.

_**Guardia#2**_. – me pregunto ¿Quién será? Y ¿Cómo piensa liberar a lo…?

_**Richar**_. - ¡DIJISTE LADY! – gritando y apareciendo detrás de los guardias.

_**Guardia 1 y 2**_. - ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! – se lanzaron a los lados asustados por el repentino grito de Richar, cayendo en el suelo.

_**Guardia#1**_. - ¡chico! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – levantándose del suelo.

_**Guardia#2.**_ \- ¡Si! ¡¿Acaso nos quieres matar del susto?! ¡No vuelvas hacer eso! – también levantándose.

_**Richar**_. – mis disculpas, pero no puede evitar escuchar su conversación… logre escuchar que dijeron algo sobre una tal "Lady" ¿no?

_**Guardia#2**_. – pues sí, es algo de los que esos bandidos estaban hablando, dicen que es cuestión de tiempo para que sean liberados.

_**Guardia#1**_. – pero como dijimos, es imposible que puedan salir así como así… no con nosotros a cargo de vigilarlos. – inflando su pecho con orgullo.

_**Richar.**_ – jummmm ¿y no han dicho nada más aparte de eso?

_**Guardia#1**_. – no que yo sepa… lo único que han hecho es intentar quitarse las esposas y grilletes que los sostienen en vano.

_**Guardia#2**_. – nadie puede quitarse esas cosas excepto las llaves claro… ya que están hecho de un materia muy especial y resistentes que anula cualquier tipo de magia y fuerza… ni siquiera los más fuertes unicornios han podido con esas esposas.

_**Richar**_. – ya veo… a todo eso ¿A dónde se dirigen?

_**Guardia#1**_. – en este momento nos dirigimos al calabozo.

_**Guardia#2**_. – sí, hoy es el cambio de turno y nos toca a nosotros vigilar a esas alimañas.

_**Richar**_. – ummm ¿puedo pedirles un favor?... ¿me permitirían acompañarlos?

_**Guardia#1**_. – sí, claro puede venir, pero ¿Qué planeas hacer allá?

_**Richar**_. – necesito hacerles unas preguntas a esos bandidos… estoy seguro que ellos me pueden aclarar "ciertas cosas" sobre esa tal Lady.

_**Guardia#1**_. – JA, suerte con eso chico, no es fácil sacarle información a los prisioneros así de simple.

_**Richar**_. – vale la pena intentar, no pierdo nada con hacerlo. – encogiéndose de hombros.

_**Guardia#2**_. – en ese caso, síguenos. – empezando a caminar junto con su compañero hasta el calabozo, mientras Richar los seguía.

* * *

**(Calabozo.) (Punto De Vista Richar.)**

Acabamos de pasar por unas puertas metálicas que conducían hacia unas escalera, que bajaban directamente al sótano… o mejor dicho al calabozo del castillo. El lugar era muy oscuro, pero por suerte había antorchas que iluminaban cierta parte del camino. Podía escuchar las quejas de los prisioneros y el sonido de las cadenas siendo arrastradas por el suelo, realmente es tétrico este sitio, incluso pensaría que estoy en el mismísimo juego de "Outlast" por la forma en que se ve… solo faltaría que tuviera una cámara de video y una música de ambiente escalofriante.

_**Guardia#1**_. – bueno, ya llegamos. – deteniéndose frente al arco de una puerta, pero sin puerta. – más adelante encontraras a esos locos.

_**Guardia#2**_. – nosotros estaremos aquí vigilando… tu puedes entrar, pero ten cuidado ¿quieres? – le dijo al joven, colocándose en una esquina, remplazando un guardia.

_**Richar**_. – lo tendré en cuenta. – entrando más allá del interior.

Estuve caminando viendo las diferentes celdas, algunas vacías, algunos con ponys quejándose de su vida y otros locos…más otras que tenían cadáveres descompuestos de ponys que han estado más tiempo en prisión. La verdad eso ultimo me traumo, ni siquiera yo espera ver eso… no en este mundo. Seguía avanzando hasta posarme en una celda donde se encontraban tres ponys, una amarillo, uno rojo y el otro negro. Los tres tenían cadenas en diferentes lugares. El pony rojo tenía un grillete en su cuerno y las patas. El pony amarillo tenía grilletes en las alas y las patas. Mientras que el negro tenía grilletes por casi todo el cuerpo, patas, caderas, cuello, hasta en la… ¿cola? Jajaja realmente no me lo esperaba, pero bueno, el negro era el que más se veía que tenía fuerza, sin mencionar que fue él quien me dio más pelea.

_**Richar**_. - ¿disfrutan de su estancia chicos? – decía burlonamente al otro lado de la celda.

Estos voltearon su cabeza hacia mí y me miraron con impresión, para luego poner una de odio absoluto.

_**Los tres ponys**_. - ¡TU! – exclamaron al trinomio.

_**Richar**_. - ¡YO! – apuntándome a mí mismo. – ajajajaja hay no puede resistirme a esa.

_**Pony Amarillo**_. - ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres primate sin pelo?! – exclamo hacia el joven, mientras intentaba moverse pero las cadenas se lo impedían.

_**Richar**_. – nada realmente… solo quiero hacerle una pregunta. – intentando aguantar la ira.

_**Pony Rojo**_. - ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que responderemos he?!

_**Richar**_. – sabía que dirías eso, por eso vine preparado. – sacando y colocando sus guantes. – no queras que te queme la cola desde aquí. – encendiendo una flamita en su dedo. - ¿cierto?

_**Pony Rojo**_. - ¿acaso nos estas amenazando? ¿Crees que porque puedes usar esas flamas puedes intimidar…?

_**Pony Negro**_. – mejor cállate "Red." – dijo el pony negro, con una voz profunda y autónoma.

_**Red**_. – que quieres decir "Black"… ¿acaso pretendes responder las preguntas de este… este… este orangután sin pelo? – recibiendo como respuesta una bola de fuego que paso por encima de su crin incendiándolo. – HAAAA ¡MI CRIN! – corriendo hacia un balde que tenía un líquido, para luego meter su cabeza en ella y apagar las llamas.

_**Richar.**_ – vuelve a llamarme así y esta vez tu cola será la siguiente. – incrementando las llamas de su dedo.

_**Red**_. - ¡desgraciado! – sacando su cabeza del balde. - ¡te voy a partir la…! – empieza a oler el líquido que escurre en su cabeza, proveniente del balde. – PUAAAAAG ¡"YELLOW"! ¡¿Estuviste haciendo del dos en este balde?! – le dijo al pony amarillo, mientras apuntaba al balde.

_**Yellow**_. - ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡No hay ningún otro sitio aquí para liberar mis qué aceres!

_**Red**_. - ¡pero qué asco! – limpiado su cabeza contra el suelo. - ¡al menos me hubieras avisado!

_**Yellow**_. - ¡yo no fui el idiota que metió mi cabeza en el balde sin siquiera ver su contenido!

_**Black**_. – ¡ya cállense ustedes dos, me tienen arto con sus estupideces! – le reclamo a los dos ponys.

_**Richar**_. – jajaja, así que son "Red, Yellow y Black" jajaja, valla nombres más originales… resulta que sus nombres son los mismos colores de sus cuerpos solo que dichos en inglés.

_**Red**_. – no sé si te estas burlando de nosotros o simplemente estás hablando puras patrañas ¿? ¡Pero más vale que cierres ese hocico antes de que yo mismo te la encierre estúpido mono!

Yo con rabia agarro los barrotes de la celda y acerco mi cara para hablarle más de frente.

_**Richar**_. - ¡no! ¡Cállate tú y será mejor que me…! - en ese momento al tocar los barrotes, siento que mis fuerzas se desvanecen y me siento completamente débil. - ¿qu... que sucede? – cayendo al suelo sin soltar los barrotes.

_**¿?**_ – ¡alégate de ahí! – reclamo una voz que reconocía.

En ese momento siento que mi cuerpo es levantado por una especie de aura azulada, mientras me apartaba de los barrotes y me depositaba en el suelo cerca de la pared. De ahí vuelvo a sentir que todas mis energías van regresando poco a poco. Observo a un lado mío para ver quién era que me aparto y pude ver que era el Capitán Shining Armor.

_**Richar**_. - ¿capitán? – levantándome del suelo. - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

_**Shining Armor**_. – creo que esa pregunta debería decírtelo yo a ti. – caminado hacia mí. – ¿qué planeabas hacer? ¿Acaso no te mencionaron que no puedes tocar los barrotes de la celda?

_**Richar**_. – de hecho no… pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿Por qué no puedo tocar los barrotes?

_**Shining Armor**_. – estos barrotes están compuestos por un elemento químico que anula y disminuye la fuerza o magia interior de uno, es por eso que no hay que tener contacto con ella. Solamente debes usar un equipo especial para manejarlos o por al menos algún objeto de casi el mismo material para manipularlo… incluso las esposas y cadenas están compuestas por el mismo material.

_**Richar**_. – así que estos se referían los guardias cuando dijeron que no podían escapar del lugar debido a esas cadenas ¿verdad?

_**Shining Armor**_. – efectivamente.

_**Richar. **_– pero… ¿Qué clase de material es este? – observando los barrotes.

_**Shining Armor**_. – a esto lo llamamos "kairoseki"

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Kairoseki?!

_**Shining Armor**_. – pues si ¿ya has oído de él?

_**Richar**_. – aaammmm básicamente… solo sé que es una sustancia rara que puede anular a usuarios de gran poder y son débiles antes este material. Nunca he visto su químico, pero sé que es muy poderosa.

_**Shining Armor. **_– pues te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado de ella… por lo que se vio, este material te debilito cuando lo tocaste.

_**Richar**_. – entiendo… gracias por el aviso capitán.

_**Shining Armor**_. – es mi trabajo, debo mantener al tanto a todos mis pupilos… a todo esto ¿que haces aquí?

_**Richar**_. – quería ver si estos patanes que están al otro lado de la celda, saben algo de una tal "Lady C"

En eso escucha como los tres ponys bandidos empiezan a reír en voz baja, pero de una forma macabramente.

_**Black**_. - ¿así que quieres saber de Lady C? – dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿así que si saben quién es?!

_**Red.**_ – JE. Ella solo es nuestra señora y parte de nuestra futura gobernante de Ecuestria.

_**Richar**_. – ¿he? ¿A qué te refieres?

_**Yellow**_. – muy pronto este reino caerá y no podrán evitarlo… junto con nuestro emperador "Lord T"

Cuando escuche "Lord T" se me vino un Flashback a la cabeza, del día cuando derrote a "Snow Dark" y dijo lo siguiente "Lord T reinara y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo" "solo te puedo decir que es el señor de las tinieblas y el próximo gobernante de toda Equestria". Era lo que le había dicho ese esqueleto de hielo antes de morir.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿ustedes también están involucrados con ese demente?! – agarrando otra vez los barrotes para luego caer al suelo débil.

_**Shining Armor**_. - ¡te dije que no lo tocaras! – ayudándolo a levantarse. – realmente eres terco.

_**Red**_. – al parecer lo conoces ¿no?

_**Richar**_. – oí hablar de él, pero solo obtuve cierta información ¡díganme! ¡¿Quién es ese sujeto y porque quiere gobernar este tranquilo reino?!

_**Yellow**_. – je, si quieres tener información de él, tendrías que sacársela a sus fieles sirvientes, nosotros solo somos simples lacayos que sirven a Lady C.

_**Red**_. - ¡idiota, él no tenía que saber eso! – dándole un zape a su compañero, por liberar cierta información.

_**Richar**_. – y ustedes ¿Por qué demonios hacen esto? ¿Qué no pueden vivir de una manera más tranquila y dichosa que esta reinando en este mundo?

_**Red**_. - ¡eso no te incumbe, eso es algo que solo nosotros deseamos y queremos obtener!

_**Richar**_. - ¡pero que egoístas son ustedes! ¡Es increíble que quieran estar del lado del mal y…! – mis palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir un leve temblor bajo mis pies. - ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué de repente el suelo tiembla?!

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¡¿será un terremoto?!

_**Black**_. – jum, al parecer ya llegaron por nosotros.

_**Red**_. – tardaron más de lo que esperábamos jajajajaja… y según por la sensación, trajo a la mascota… mierda esto puede traer algunos problemas.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿Explíquenme que está ocurriendo?!

_**Yellow**_. – ¿porque no vas afuera y lo averiguas? – dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Yo solo chite y puse una cara de enfado para luego salir corriendo del lugar junto con Shining Armor.

* * *

**(Afuera Del Castillo.) (Narración Tercera Persona.)**

El joven junto con el Capitán había salido del castillo, junto con algunos guardias. Ellos posaron su mirada al frente suyo y miraron con impresión a un montón de ninjas con garras en sus manos y piernas de clavos. Todos saltando entre los árboles y edificios, para luego aterrizar cerca de la entrada del castillo, justamente al frente del joven y los guardias.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¡¿pero qué rayos son estas cosas?! – observando a los ninjas con impresión.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Razorkhanes! – frunciendo el ceño al observarlos.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¿conoces a esas cosas?

_**Richar**_. – más o menos, pero ahorita no habrá tiempo de explicar los detalles. – colocando pose de ataque, ya que tenía sus guantes puestos. - solo te diré que no son buena compañía. – mirando con odio a esas cosas.

Todos los guardias e incluso el capitán colocaron pose de defensa, pero ninguno de los Razorkhan hacia el mínimo movimiento. Todos estaban mirándose entre sí, sin hacer nada.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no atacan?

_**Richar**_. – algo anda mal… normalmente ellos atacarían pero no hacen nada más que…

_**¿?**_ – valla, valla, valla ¿nos volvemos haber mono sin pelo? – dijo una voz que se escuchó arriba suyo.

El joven y el capitán posaron su mirada arriba suyos y observaron que un Pegaso verde se encontraba volando mejor conocido como "Green". El joven al observarlo logro reconocerlo, como el mismo pony bandido que escapo junto con el pony azul.

_**Richar**_. - ¡tu! – mirándolo con desprecio. - ¡debes tener las agallas para venir aquí después de lo que les hice a tus compañeros!

_**Green**_. - ¡cállate mono! ¡Esa es la Razón por la que vine! Solo me llevare a mis hermanos ¡y acabare contigo!

_**Richar**_. – si claro ¿piensas que con un montos de Razorkhan me vas a detener? Por favor, ya me enfrente a cosas más inteligentes que estos ninjas sin cerebro. – observando a los Razorkhans.

Green. – jeje. – sacando una risa confiada. – es por eso que mi lady me pidió que trajera esto. –haciendo una señal con su casco

De entre algunos edificio salieron algunos Razhorkhanes, pero estos tenían carne entre sus garras, estos aterrizaron cerca de los otros y depositaron la carne en el suelo, haciendo una pequeña montaña de carne, para luego colocarse alado de los otros ninjas. Los guardias he incluso el capitán, dieron un suspiro de impresión al ver esa montaña de carne, ya que algunas partes se podían ver que eran de ponys.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¡santa Celestia! – mirando con horror la pila de carne.

_**Guardia#1**_. – creo que voy a vomitar. – colocando su casco en su hocico.

_**Guardia#2**_. – puaaaaaaag. – vomitando. – creo que ya te gane puagggg. – aun vomitando.

_**Richar**_. - ¡ha por favor! ¡Vi cadáveres de ponys en las Celdas! Y ¡¿me van a decir que eso les da asco?! – mirando a los guardia, pero ocultando la verdad en que el también sentía cierto asco por ver esa pila de carne y mas que es de Pony.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – es diferente. – con líneas de repulsión en su cabeza. – los cuerpos en las celdas se descomponen por el paso del tiempo, mientras que esos cuerpos fueron mutilados por la forma en que se ven.

_**Richar**_. – aun así eso no me frenara. – mirando a Green. - ¿crees que eso me detendrá?

_**Green**_. – eso no es para intimidarlos. – aun con su sonrisa confiada.

_**Richar**_. - ¿entonces? ¿Para que demonios es esa…? – sus palabras fueron interrumpidos por otra vez el mismo temblor de hace un rato. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Otra vez el mismo temblor?

_**Green**_. – mira al frente tuyo. – aun con su sonrisa confiada.

Richar y los guardias hicieron caso a lo que dijo Green y desde la lejanía podían ver un par de rocas sobresalir de la tierra, como si alguien estuviera escarbado, hasta que esas rocas se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de la entrada.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – pero que de…? – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir que algo salió a gran velocidad de la tierra, levantando una gran cantidad de humo.

Todos los guardias se cubrieron con sus patas para evitar que la tierra les callera en los ojos, he incluso Richar se taba con sus brazos he intentaba ver que fue lo que ocurrió. Todavía había demasiado polvo por todas partes y apenas y se podía ver el lugar. En ese momento Richar escucha un siseo y empieza a sudar frio.

_**Richar**_. - ¡no…no puede ser! – mirando la cortina de polvo.

De entre esa cortina de polvo Richar logro ver unos grandes ojos Brillosos amarillos, que sentía que penetraban su alma. Richar dio un paso hacia atrás mientras temblaba sin apartar la vista de esos ojos amarillos y sudaba frio.

_**Richar**_. – esos ojos… no puede ser real… ¡no es real! – decía asustado.

El polvo se disipo dejando ver a una enorme bestia serpiente, de color verde, grandes colmillos afilados, una gran cantidad de pinchos en su cabeza de color rojo carmesí, ojos rasgados y brillantes de color amarillos, este se encontraba sacando una inmensa cantidad de baba y tenía alas de murciélagos gigantes.

_**Green**_. – les presento a "Colmillos", mascota de mi Lady. – presentando a la enorme bestia.

La bestia dio un rugido muy parecido a la de "Godzilla" sacando una ráfaga de viento, proveniente de sus fauces.

**(Nota: pueden ver la imagen de la bestia como "Colmillos" en mi perfil)**

**Narración**: la pesadilla de Richar se hizo realidad, el joven solo esperaba que fuera un sueño y que solo una Broma de su subconsciente se tratara ¿Qué le esperara? ¿Realmente lograra derrotarlo? ¿Podrá defender el castillo junto con los guardias? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARÁ…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#

* * *

**Y finalizásemos con este capítulo.**

**No sé si ustedes habrán sentido este capítulo forzado, pero es cada vez que quiero llegar a un final distinto del capítulo, me llegan nuevas ideas y termino finalizando en otro sitio que no esperaba, ya que se me hace muuuuy largo el capítulo.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me están siguiendo y se volvieron mis nuevos amigos Bronys, también a los que me dejaron Review en la historia (zukhulentos Reviews) jaja**

**Pero agradezco más a estos lectores y escritores.**

**-****silver spike v.0.2**

**-****Russell Scratch06**

**-****Wolfou**

**-****Silverwolf850**

**-****guerrerowalker**

**-****El Maesto del Destino21**

**-****Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki**

**-****PGHOST04**

**-****Wolderfest-Red Army**

**Y a los demás lectores que me inspiran a continuar la historia (disculpen si no los nombro, pero los que nombre, son los que estuvieron más en contacto conmigo y me dejaron más Review, además que son demasiados, pero también se los agradezco.)**

**de seguro algunos quieren que coloque mas de las Mane 6 ¿no? tengan paciencia que muy pronto ellas volverán a aparecer (creo que en el siguiente capitulo.)**

**algunos quieren que el auto de Richar vuelvan con el, pero devén saber que no son los únicos, yo también quiero volver a ver ese hermoso auto, pero tengo planeado algo con eso mas adelante, descuiden que el auto no estará en el Everyfree por mucho tiempo, ese auto volverá a las manos de Richar.**

**También debo decir que en esta historia más adelante vean cosas que ya conocen (algo así como un cliché) pero lo colocare de una manera entendible y que no sea tan fácil de usar u obtener o algo por el estilo para no hacerlo tan aburrido. "Alguien" por hay piensa que mi historia es un "Copy y paste" bueno, debo decir que parece que me historia parece una combinación de algo que ya fue escrito, pero como verán, lo mío es un contenido inventado por mi… por ejemplo, coloque villanos como los "Razorkhan" pero puse villanos poderosos inventados por mí mismo… incluso verán nuevas cosas y unas que otras de diferentes series, pero con su lado lógico y razonable ¡no voy a colocar algo que no tenga sentido y se lo quise colocar así como así!... recuerden, este fic tiene muchos misterios que con el tiempo serán aclarados y resueltos… verán demasiadas cosas raras, así que solo esperan hasta que sean aclaradas.**

**En fin, eso es todo, y ¡ESPERO! Que no piensen que mi fic es solo una copia barata (alguien por ahí que lo dijo) y no me abandonen… no leemos lueguito, chaitooo.**


	17. Una Defensa Dura

**Opening de la historia**_**: **_"Welcome to Ponyville" [LIVE!] - a parody of Green Day's "Welcome to Paradise" by MandoPony

watch?v=12gQj1bFfxY

* * *

La bestia que aparecía en las pesadillas de Richar apareció frente a él. Este ya no es solo un sueño, es la vida real, nunca se imaginó que esta cosa fuera real, el joven solo esperaba que fuera solo un producto de su subconsciente que creaba las imágenes a través de sus sueños… pero estaba equivocado.

En este momento Richar miraba con miedo a dicha criatura con las pupilas dilatadas, mientras sudaba frío y observaba esos penetrantes ojos amarillos. La enorme bestia solo gruñía mientras observaba sus presas y babeaba como una bestia hambrienta. La saliva que caía al suelo soltaba una especie de neblina verdosa, que se empezar a esparcir por el terreno hacia donde estaban los guardias y el joven. Ellos al inhalar dicha niebla o humo, estos no podían soportar el aroma que desprendía esa cosa, así que ellos se tapaban con sus cascos y el joven se tapaba con el orillo del cuello de su camisa.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¡qué asco!... ¡este aroma es insoportable!

_**Richar**_. - ¡huele a carne podrida! – intentando aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

La bestia coloco su mirada en la pila de carne que se encontraba frente a él y de una sola mordida, agarro toda esa carne y se la trago de un solo bocado.

Richar miraba con el ceño fruncido y repulsión de como la carne bajaba por la garganta de esa bestia hasta llegar a su estómago. Los guardias estaban detrás del capitán temblando de miedo, mientras que el capitán solo tenía su pose de ataque mirando a la bestia y a los Razorkhanes que estaban rodeándolos.

Una vez que la bestia termino de tragar, puso su mirada otra vez donde se encontraba Richar y los guardias.

_**Richar**_. – Capitán – observando al capitán. – le sugiero que entren al castillo y bloqueen todos los abscesos de salida y entrada, mantenga a todos los civiles dentro del castillo y que no salgan hasta que esto allá acabado… intentare detener a estas cosas.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¡¿Qué estás loco?! ¡¿Acaso planeas enfrentarte solo a esas cosas?! – mirando al joven con cara desaprobatoria mientras apuntaba con su casco a los enemigos.

_**Richar**_. – sonara loco… pero si, no pienso dejar que estas cosas destruyan el castillo. Gracias a su entrenamiento, me siento algo preparado para estas clases de cosas… de alguna forma… ciento que esto se pondrá demasiado feo. – preparándose para pelear.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – Ja, ni creas que dejare a unos de mis soldados atrás. Nosotros también hemos entrenado para estas clases de cosas desde el día en que ese centauro casi destruye Ecuestria. Nosotros también lucharemos ¡Verdad Soldados! – observando a sus guardias.

Todos los soldados. - ¡SIIIIIIIII! – gritaron en plan guerra, levantando sus lanzas y espadas de una forma no muy convencida pero orgulloso, aunque sudaban frio por miedo.

_**Richar**_. – je… supongo que no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión ¿verdad?

_**Shining Armor**_. – tenlo por seguro chico. – sacando su espada y colocándose en posición de batalla.

Richar emboza una sonrisa al ver la valentía de los soldados junto con el capitán, a pesar que están arriesgando sus vidas.

_**Richar**_. – entonces prepárense. – incendiando sus manos con los guantes, mientras embozaba una sonrisa. – esto se pondrá intenso.

* * *

**Musica De Hambiente:** Strength of a Thousand Men - Two Steps from Hell - HD (Full version)

watch?v=GGcIkqPTHo0

Cada quien miraba a sus contrincantes, pero el más confiado que se veía en la escena era Green, ya que tenía una sonrisa en su cara que indicaba que ya tenía ganado la batalla.

_**Green**_. - ¡ataquen! – les ordeno a los Razorkhanes, lo cual estos obedecieron y se lanzaron al ataquen.

La bestia por otro lado, se metió bajo tierra levantando otra cortina de polvo.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¡a la cargar! – les ordenó a sus guardias para empezar con la defensiva del lugar.

Richar también se lanzó al ataque, lanzando bolas de llamas a todos los enemigos que se le cruzaban. Todos los guardias se enfrentaban a los Razorkhanes, algunos forcejeaban sus espadas con las enormes cuchillas que tenían los ninjas. Otros hacían movimientos de ataques antes los ninjas, pero están eran repelidos por sus mismas garras, haciendo un choque de metal entre espadas y garras.

Mientras el joven combatía, este estaba mirando hacia todos lados, intentando buscar algo.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) - ¡maldición! ¡¿Dónde estará esa cosa?! – se decía así mismo entre dientes, intentando buscar a sus alrededores la enorme serpiente.

En ese momento, la tierra empezó a sacudirse por debajo de los pies de Richar. Este instantáneamente reacciono a tiempo y se quitó del lugar, dando un salto hacia atrás, para después ver como la serpiente salía del suelo con la boca abierta. Richar no lo pensó dos veces antes de que la bestia hiciera su próxima movida, así que decidió atacar.

_**Colmillos**_. – yo… acabar… matar. – es lo que lograba escuchar el joven mientras escuchaba sus siseos.

_**Richar**_. – veamos si realmente eres tan resistente como te vi en mis sueños. – dijo para luego dar una palmada y colocar sus manos en el suelo. - ¡Hot Wave! – del suelo salió una gran llamarada en forma de ola y este se dirigía hacia la serpiente, lo cual le impacta de lleno.

El lugar donde cayó el impacto de la ola de fuego, se encontraba un gran muro de fuego, que cubría todo el sitio donde se encontraba dicha serpiente. Richar tenía la cara seria observando el muro de fuego.

_**Richar**_. - ¿acaso ya le gane y lo derrote? – se decía así mismo aun observando la muralla de fuego.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que la enorme cola de la serpiente atravesaba la pared de fuego y se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Richar, lo cual le impacta en todo el pecho, haciendo que se estrellara contra el muro del castillo y levantara un gran cantidad de polvo, mientras se observaba como una gran grieta estaba en dicho muro donde fue impactado Richar y este estaba en una posición como si estuviera crucificado con la camisa del pecho rasgados, y se observaba una pequeña estela de sangre salir de dicho lugar, mientras el joven apretaba los dientes y los ojos.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Ra.. Rayos! – desprendiendo su mano del muro y agarrándose el pecho. – esa cola… es dura… ya parecía que recibí… un garrotazo. – desprendiéndose del muro, para colocar sus manos en el suelo y apoyándose con una pierna, mientras jadeaba. – pero… no me rendiré… tan fácilmente… acabare contigo monstruo súper desarrollado. – levantándose con dificultad mientras temblaba.

Algunos guardias corrieron para enfrentar a la enorme vestía, al parecer las agallas se le activaron para poder ir a enfrentarse a esa enorme cosa. Richar observo esto con impresión he intento detenerlos.

_**Richar**_. - ¡No esperen! ¡No lo hagan!

Pero fue muy tarde. La serpiente con su cola la había levantado, para luego estrellarla contra los guardias y aplastarlos. Richar al ver esto quedo traumatizado y repugnado, ya que una vez que vio como la serpiente quitaba su cola de la tierra, observo como todos y cada uno de esos guardias estaban totalmente mutilados y aplastados con sus viseras regados por todos lados, la sangre se esparcía por todos lados, dejando un gran chaco rojo por el lugar. Richar tenía líneas de reducción en su cabeza, mientras tapaba su boca con su mano. La bestia agarro los cuerpos aplastados de los guardias con toda la tierra con su cola, para luego levantarlos en el aire y meterlos en su hocico. Richar observaba como la sangre goteaba en la enorme boca de esa bestia, mientras escuchaba el crujir de los huesos y después tragárselos.

_**Richar**_. - *vomitando* eso es *vomitando* repugnante. – cayendo en el suelo, apoyándose con sus manos mientras le temblaban las manos y observaba el suelo.

Mientras tanto, el pony Green se encontraba en el aire observando todo el espectáculo con una sonrisa.

_**Green**_. – eso te enseñara por haber matado a mi hermano. – observando a Richar desde la lejanía como este no podía hacer nada. – pero basta de juegos. – sacando una especie de diamante con forma de rombo de color azul con morado. – debo buscar a los chicos. – dicho esto, lanzo el diamante al aire y este se detuvo en pleno aire para luego empezar a brillar.

La piedra empezó a desplazarse por el cielo y Green empezó a seguirla. El diamante descendió al suelo para luego detenerse en un cierto punto de la tierra aun flotando. Green aterrizo en el suelo y observo el diamante, para luego observar el suelo donde se había detenido.

_**Green**_. – debe ser aquí. – observando el suelo, para luego dar un silbido colocando su casco su hocico.

Rápidamente varios Razhorkhans aparecieron frente a Green y este les ordeno que destruyeran el suelo. Estos con sus enormes garras atravesaron la tierra y empezaron a acuchillarlas como si de un simple papel fuera, para después arrancar la tierra y levantarlas entre todos los ninjas que se encontraban en ese lugar. De ahí se logró observar como el lugar donde habían arrancado la tierra, se encontraban tres ponys que estaban encadenados. En otras palabras los bandidos que estaban en el calabozo de la prisión.

_**Green**_. – hola chicos ¿me extrañaron? – observando a su pandilla desde arriba del agujero.

_**Red**_. – ¡ya era hora!

_**Yellow**_. – sí, ya me estaba empezando a hartar de estar aquí.

_**Green**_. – pues ¿Qué esperaban? No es fácil atacar y liberar al mismo tiempo.

_**Black**_. – solo quítanos estas esposas… no es nada cómodo que se diga estar encadenado a estas cosas. – mostrando las cadenas.

Green les dio otra señal a los ninjas y estos bajaron hacia donde estaban los ponys y con sus garrar en un rápido movimiento rompieron las esposas y las cadenas que los sostenían, estos se frotaban las partes donde tenían antes las cadenas ya que estos con la presión los habían marcado un poco. Los ninjas agarraron a los ponys y saltaron del lugar para sacarlos a las afueras de esa prisión.

_**Red**_. - ¿Dónde está Blue? ¿Acaso no vino contigo? – le pregunto a Green observando hacia los lados.

Green agacho la cabeza deprimido mientras apretaba los dientes y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

_**Green**_. – chicos…. Debo decirles que Blue… ¡ha muerto!

_**Red, Yellow y Black**_. - ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – gritaron impresionados.

_**Red**_. - ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?!

_**Green**_. - ¡fue ese maldito mono! ¡El acabo con su vida de una manera horrible y asquerosa!

_**Yellow**_. - ¡desgraciado! – apretando los dientes mirando el suelo.

_**Black**_. – ¡ese chimpancé nos la pagara! – apretando su casco como si fuera un puño.

_**Green**_. – descuiden. – sacando una sonrisa. – Colmillos ya se está encargando de él.

_**Red**_. – veo que no me equivoque ¿realmente era necesario traer a Colmillos?

_**Green**_. – Lady C quería que lo "sacara de paseo" así que no desaproveche la oportunidad para que le diera una lección esa alimaña.

_**Yellow**_. – bien pensado, vallamos a ver que le hace a esa cosa antes de que Colmillos se lo coma. – dicho esto los bandidos se retiraron del lugar para dirigirse hacia donde estaba colmillos y Richar.

Mientras tanto Richar todavía seguía luchando contra colmillos, lanzándole una que otras técnicas pero esto apenas y le hacían daño.

_**Richar**_. – no lo entiendo, pareciera que esta cosa es resistente al fuego. – lanzándole ráfaga de flamas.

La serpiente se abalanzó contra Richar dispuesto a comérselo, pero Richar lo esquiva tirándose a un lado, para luego preparar otra técnica.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Flaming Funeral! – un enorme puño de fuego se le formo en el guante de Richar, lo cual este tenía el tamaño de la cabeza de la serpiente, para luego darle en todo el cráneo de la serpiente, enterrándosela en la tierra. - ¡a que te supo enorme gusano! – decía satisfactorio al ver que su técnica dio resultado.

Pero Richar no se dio cuenta que la cola de la serpiente se enrollo con su pierna indicando que a un no estaba derrotado. La serpiente se desprendió del suelo y levanto a Richar por el aire y lo azoto unas cuantas veces en el suelo, para luego lanzarlo y mandarlo a volar por los aires. Richar estaba en pleno aire con parte de la ropa rasgadas por tantos golpes mientras apretaba los ojos y los dientes aguantando el dolor. El joven cayó al suelo rebotando y levantando grandes cantidades de polvo, aterrizando casi cerca del capitán Shining Armor.

_**Richar**_. – Es… difícil derrotar… a esa cosa… - levantándose con dificultad pero con suficiente energía, para mantenerse estable.

El capitán por otro lado, no tenía muchos problemas que se diga, lograba acabar con los Razorkhan fácilmente dándole unos que otros espadazos o ráfagas de hechizos que lanzaba desde su cuerno, pero cada vez que acababa con unos, más de ellos aparecían entre las sombras dispuestos a atacar. El capitán no se daba por vencido y usaba todas las tácticas y técnicas que conocía para acabar con ellos.

_**Shining Armor**_. - ¿Qué no habías dicho que podías combatirlos tu solo? Mírate, estas hecho polvo y tu ropa está completamente casi destruida.

_**Richar**_. – nunca dije que podía salir victorioso. Solo dije que me enfrentaría a ellos para intentar derrotarlos.

_**Shining Armor**_. – y resulto que no salió como esperabas ¿verdad? Menos mal que decidimos ayudarte. – lanzándole un rayo aun ninja, para luego chocar espada y garras con otro ninja.

_**Richar**_. –sí, supongo que sí. – intentando recuperar la falta de energía que le faltaba, para luego mirar a Shining Armor. - ¡capitán cuidado! – observando como unos de los ninjas lo iba atacar por detrás con sus garras. - ¡Pillar Of Fire! – lanzando un pilar de fuego con sus dos manos, impactando directo al ninja y mandándolo a estrellar contra el muro, para luego ver como este caía al suelo incendiado y se desintegraba como si fuera petróleo.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – gracias chico, te debo una. – observándolo de reojo mientras noqueaba a un ninja con el mango de su espada.

_**Richar**_. – después me lo agradeces. – colocándose detrás del capitán para cubrir su retaguardia. – creo que te vendrá bien un poco de ayuda para acabar con ellos.

_**Shining Armor**_. – siempre es bueno recibir ayuda. Solo intenta no quedar más apaleado de cómo estas.

_**Richar**_. – muy gracioso capitán, no es tiempo para hacer bromas. – dándole aun la espalda.

Los ninjas empezaron aparecer a los alrededores del joven y el capitán, encerrándolos en un gran circulo de puros ninjas que sacaban sus enormes garras y se le veían el brillo a través del metal de esas garrar debido al sol.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¡rayos… son demasiados! – decía entre dientes, mientras observaba a sus alrededores.

_**Richar**_. – tengo una manera de librarnos de ellos. – embozando una sonrisa.

_**Shining Armor**_. - ¿Qué tienes en mente? – observándolo de reojo.

_**Richar**_. – ¿recuerdas la técnica combinada que usamos en unos de los entrenamientos? – mirando a Shining de reojo.

_**Shining Armor**_. - ¿no me digas que intentaras usar esa técnica? Sabes perfectamente que eso marea mucho y apenas podemos tener estabilidad en ella ¿recuerda? – decía sin dejar de mirar a los ninjas con una cara seria.

_**Richar**_. - ¿se te ocurre un mejor plan?

_**Shining Armor**_. - °°°. – se mantuvo callado ya que no sabía que responder.

_**Richar**_. – eso creí. – agachándose, ofreciéndole la espalda a Shining Armor.

_**Shining Armor**_. – ¿estás seguro de poder hacer esto a pesar de estar en esa condición?

_**Richar.**_ – sí y no… pero mejor intentarlo a esperar que ellos nos descuarticen con esas garras.

_**Shining Armor**_. – más te vale mantener estabilidad esta vez, y apresurarte en usarla. – aferrándose en la espalda del joven. – esta pose es muy vergonzosa para mi gusto. – ruborizándose con el ceño fruncido, al ver que tiene que estar cargado en la espalda del joven.

_**Richar**_. – no te prometo nada. – levantándose, para luego colocar sus manos a los lados, apuntando con sus dedos índices, como si fueran pistolas. - ¿listo? – le pregunto al capitán.

_**Shining Armor**_. - ¡solo hazlo de una vez! ¡¿Quieres?! – dijo ya avergonzado en seguir en la espalda delo joven.

Los Razorkhanes saltaron a atacar al capitán y al joven, dispuestos a atravesarlos con sus enormes garras. Todo se veía en cámara lenta, pero el joven y el capitán solo tenían una sonrisa confiada dibujada en sus rostros.

_**Richar y Shining Armor**_. - ¡Huracán Cruz! – el joven empezó a dar vueltas sobre su proprio eje, formando una especie de mini tornado.

Richar empezó a lanzar varios proyectiles de fuegos desde sus dedos, mientras Shining usaba su cuerno para lanzar rayos de energía. Del mini tornado salía varios proyectiles de fuego y de energía azuladas, que se dirigían a todas direcciones diferentes. Estos impactaban a los ninjas, mandándolos a volar en diferentes fugares, quemando sus cuerpos, haciendo que caigan al suelo todos K.O. para después observar como estos se desintegraba. El mini tornado se inclinaba de un lado otro, intentando mantenerse firme.

_**Shining Armor**_. - ¡me estoy mareando! – decía con los ojos cerrados, mientras aún seguía disparando de su cuerno y se veía que se estaba poniendo verde por el mareo.

_**Richar**_. – aguanta… ya casi acabamos… ¡no te atrevas a vomitar sobre mí!

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¡y tu mantente equilibrado o perderemos la técnica!

_**Richar**_. – ya casi… solo un poco más. – decía aun lanzando sus ráfagas por todos los rincones.

Una vez que acabaron con el último de los ninjas, la técnica se disipo, haciendo que el capitán y Richar se soltaran, cayendo al suelo todo mareado.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – No quiero… - aguantando las ganas de vomitar. – volver a usar esa técnica. – mientras se tambaleaba y sus ojos giraban, intentando estabilizarse.

_**Richar**_. – A veces… pienso lo mismo. – intentando levantarse, pero estaba muy mareado y agotado para mantener el equilibrio. – pero esas son las cosas… que hay que hacer para poder salvarse. – sonriendo de forma divertida.

Pero su sonría fue borrada al sentir un temblor bajo sus pies y ver que de ahí sale la enorme bestia, mandándolo a volar hacia arriba al joven y luego ver como la bestia le da un fuerte golpe con su enorme cola al Capitán, mándalo a estrellarse contra el muro del castillo. Richar se encontraba cayendo en pleno aire libre, mientras observaba abajo suyo como la bestia tenía sus enormes fauces abiertas intentando devorar al joven. Richar coloco sus manos a un costado y acumulo una gran cantidad de energía roja.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Super Fire Smash! – colocando sus manos frete a la enorme serpiente, lanzando una enorme columna de fuego en forma de espiral.

La enorme serpiente se tragó toda la columna, haciendo que cerrara su boca pero no mostraba ningún signo de quejido o dolor. Este solo observo a Richar lo cual ya estaba muy cerca de él y le dio un gran golpe con su ala de murciélago mandándolo a volar por encima del castillo. La bestia se elevó en el aire y golpeo a Richar con su cola elevándolo mas en el aire, para luego ver como esta aumenta su velocidad con sus alas de murciélago y da múltiples golpes a gran velocidad con sus alas en el cuerpo de Richar, para luego darle un gran coletazo al joven, haciendo que cayera a gran velocidad en picada hacia el suelo.

* * *

**(Jardin Real)**

Richar aterrizo justamente en el jardín real, logrando hacer un gran cráter en el suelo y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, haciendo que los animales se asustaran y se escondieran. El joven estaba muy herido, este estaba sangrando por la cabeza mientras temblaba un poco por el dolor. Richar no se podía para, sentía todos sus músculos adoloridos, incluyendo sus huesos.

_**Richar**_. – Es igual que en mi sueño... – escupiendo un poco de sangre. – ni siquiera… logre dañarlo... con mis técnica de fuego… es casi invencible. –observando el cielo mientras una briza rozaba su piel. – no tengo energía… ya estoy totalmente agotado… apenas y puedo… mover un dedo. – decía con los ojos entre cerrados.

La enorme serpiente aterrizo cerca de donde estaba Richar y este se acerca hasta al joven, para luego mirarlo con sus enormes ojos amarillos. Richar solo tenía la mirada perdida puesta en el cielo intentando recuperar la falta de aliento.

Mientras tanto, entre uno de los árboles se encontraban los 4 bandidos mirando la escena mientras se carcajeaban.

_**Red**_. – jejejeje esto es muy entretenido. – sonriendo de forma maligna.

_**Yellow**_. – solo necesitaríamos una palomitas para darle más sabor a la escena

_**Colmillos**_. – Déjame matarte... – agarrando a Richar con su cola y levantándolo encima de su cabeza. – Ven a mí… - abriendo sus fauces y bajando a Richar hasta su boca lentamente.

_**Green**_. – pero ya llega el final de esta escena.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) - estoy acabado… mi energía fue disminuida con esos golpes. – observando la boca de Colmillos con los ojos medio abiertos.

_**Black**_. – la muerte súbita. – observando como colmillos está apunto de devorarlo

* * *

**Musica De Hambiente: **Most Epic Music Ever: Fields Of Elysium

watch?v=DJ3j5ZvTf08

Richar tenía los ojos entre cerrados mientras la sangre caía de su cabeza y entraba en la boca de Colmillos. El joven volteo la mirada hacia el jardín y logro observar a los pequeños animales asustados, incluso podía ver como se cristalizaban los ojos de esos pequeños animales. En eso a Richar le llega un flashback donde él se encontraba en la isla primaveral, cuando la había liberado y logro rescatar a Rainbow Dash mientras él tenía esa sanción de felicidad al sentir que la pudo recuperar, incluso al recordar cómo era la isla con su bello esplendor al ser liberada. Otro Flashback le vino a la mente y era el día en que decidió quedarse en Ecuestria prometiendo que la defendería cueste lo que cueste, mientras hacia la Pinkie promesa.

_**Richar**_. – jure proteger este mundo. – mientras su cabello brillaba de color blanco. – jure que NO permitiría que la maldad se apoderara de este mundo. – observando como sus ojos brillaban a un color blanco plateado. – y pienso cumplir mi promesa de proteger a lo que más amo y anhelo.

**(Nota: sugerible continuar leyendo cuando el segundo llegue 0:50.)**

Una gran ráfaga de aire cubre a Richar, para luego ver como esta ráfaga es expulsada de su cuerpo haciendo que la bestia lo soltara y esta fuera expulsada hacia atrás, para ver como este chocaba con el muro del castillo.

Cuando Richar fue soltado, este estaba descendiendo lentamente en el suelo mientras tenía una apariencia distinta. Su cabello ahora era blanco plateado y sus ojos también eran del mismo color. Richar se levantó sin mucha dificultad y observo su nuevo aspecto como varias ondas de viento salían de su cuerpo.

**(Nota: Pueden ver la imagen de "Richar Fase Wind" en mi perfil)**

_**Richar**_. – esto debe ser ¿una nueva fase? – observando su mano como desprendía ondas de viento.

El joven sentía que su energía estaba elevándose y volviendo a recuperarla, pero aún se sentía medio débil debido a la paliza que le dio la serpiente.

Los bandidos estaban con la mandíbula caída al suelo al observar la nueva apariencia de Richar y sobre todo como mando a volar a Colmillos así de fácilmente.

_**Red**_. - ¡¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?! ¡¿Cómo diablos hizo para mandar a volar a Colmillos de esa manera?!– pregunto impresionado sin apartar la vista de Richar.

_**Yellow**_. - ¡¿Qué clase de mono fenómeno es este?! – pregunto muy impresionado también.

_**Green**_. – créanme que yo también estoy impresionado. – apretando los dientes al ver tal escena, para luego sonreír. – pero descuiden, recuerdan que estamos hablando de colmillos. – observando a través de la estela de humo, unos enormes ojos amarillos que se veían donde fue impactado Colmillo, lo cual este hace su rugido que parecía a la de "Godzilla" quitando la gran estela de polvo a su alrededor.

_**Richar**_. – ¡es hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho! – expulsando una gran ráfaga de viendo que casi arranca los arboles de sus raíces y casi manda a volar a los bandidos que estaban ocultos si no fuera por Black que se sostenía a un árbol con fuerza y agarraba a sus compañeros. - ¡venga Bestia, es hora del segundo Raund! – indicándole con su mano a la bestia para que se acerque.

La serpiente se abalanzo directo a atacarlo elevándose en el aire con sus alas dispuesto a empezar su siguiente batalla.

**Narrador**: una nueva Fase ha sido liberada de Richar ¿será suficiente para acabar con la bestia Colmillos? ¿Podrá defender el castillo? ¿Richar evitara que esos bandidos escapen? Solo el tiempo de su poder activado lo dirá. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#

* * *

**Espero sus Review mis queridos seguidores X)**


	18. En La Vida Nada Es Facil

**Hola Mundo, Aquí Rikimlp**

**Quería mencionarles que este capítulo tenía planeado subirlo el 24 de Diciembre para dárselo como regalo de navidad, pero debido a que Salí de viaje, el lugar donde estaba no había internet ni Wi-fi… por eso una vez que encontré internet aproveche y subí el capitulo**

**Ojala les guste, sin más que decir los dejo con el fic**

* * *

**Musica De Fondo:** Epic Dragon Rider - Two Steps from Hell (10Minutes!)

watch?v=HNFOvJAeAeU

**(Jardín Real.) (Narración Tercera Persona.)**

Richar había obtenido una nueva fase llamada "Fase Wind." En ese momento estaba luchando contra La enorme serpiente, que de repente se lanzó contra el joven dispuesto a empezar el siguiente combate, mientras que el joven solo se quedaba en un solo sitio mirando a la bestia como se acercaba a él. Richar poso sus manos frente a la bestia juntando sus dedos índices y pulgares, mientras observaba a su contrincante a través de sus dedos. De repente varias líneas de aires se formaban y acumulaban en el centro de las manos de Richar. Una vez que la bestia estuvo a escasos centímetros de Richar, el joven dice unas palabras…

_**Richar**_. - ¡Coup de Vent! – una fuerte ráfaga presionada de aire concentrado salió disparada de las manos de Richar impactando en toda la cabeza de la serpiente, haciendo que esta saliera volando hacia arriba mientras giraba.

La serpiente se detuvo en pleno aire gracias a sus alas y volvió a descender en picada abriendo sus grandes fauces. Richar al observarlo con sus manos apunto el suelo y saco un ráfaga de viento que lo impulso hacia atrás esquivando el golpe. La serpiente se estrelló contra el suelo, pero este solo se metió debajo de la tierra, para luego ver como la tierra se levantaba en dirección a Richar, lo cual indicaba que esta se estaba desplazando bajo tierra.

Richar salió corriendo intentando alejarse de esa cosa, cruzaba de izquierda a derecha, pero la bestia lo seguía de todas formas, lo cual este hacia que el joven se preguntara "¿Cómo rayos puedes observarlo bajo tierra?" la serpiente estaba a escasos centímetros de Richar y este salió de la tierra debajo de los pies del joven, haciendo que Richar saliera volando por los aires. La serpiente se elevó con sus alas dispuesto a morder o comer a Richar cuando este ya estaba en plena caída libre. Richar en ese momento estaba mirando a Colmillos mientras caía de frente y con los brazos extendidos.

_**Richar**_. – ¡Tsuuga! – Dicho esto, empezó a girar sobre su propio eje formando una barrera de viento en forma de tornado que cubría completamente al joven.

Después de esos, los dos chocaron entre ellos mismo, pero Richar impacto en todo su hocico, obligando a la serpiente descender junto con él, mientras que Richar aún seguía girando encima de su cabeza, para luego caer a una gran velocidad en el suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, pero como Richar todavía seguía girando, logro hacer que el polvo se disipara rápidamente y este se veía como si intentara penetrarle la cabeza a Colmillos ya que le estaba hundiendo más y más la cabeza en el suelo. Richar en ese momento dejo de girar y se apartó de la bestia dando un salto hacia atrás.

_**Richar**_. – la suma de la hipotenusa es igual a lado doble del coseno lo cual se suma con pez. – Decía bobamente mientras se tambaleaba y sus ojos giraban como si fueran espirales, para luego sacudir su cabeza rápidamente quitándose el mareo. – Rayos… esa técnica si marea mucho… cada vez me estoy quedando sin energía. – Intentando mantenerse estable. – Y estas heridas no me ayudan mucho que se diga. – Agarrándose un brazo, mientras apretaba los dientes, jadeaba y cerraba un ojo.

La serpiente se levantó lentamente del agujero. Al parecer el también estaba débil, pero lo divertido era que tenía un chichón tan grande tipo anime en su cabeza, que hasta una lagrima colgando tenía en sus ojos con el ceño fruncido mirando a Richar.

_**Richar**_. – jejejeje siempre me fue divertido ver esa clase de cosas en sus cabezas… jajaja parece un hongo. – Se burlaba de la serpiente, lo cual este al escucharlo se enojó más y se volvió abalanzar sobre Richar.

El joven rápidamente agarro una rama que estaba en el suelo y la rodeo completamente de aire prensando la rama hasta convertirla en una especie de maso gigante de aire. Al parecer el mazo era muy pesado al estar lleno de aire comprimido, ya que el joven estaba sudando un poco por intentar sujetarla. Una vez que la serpiente estuvo a escasos centímetros, Richar en ese momento observo todo en cámara lenta, para luego apretar la Rama/Maso con fuerza.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Golpe Prensado! – Dicho esto le metió un golpe con el mazo de aire. Todo se veía en cámara lenta, ya que se observaba como la cara de la serpiente se deformaba por el impacto del mazo, para luego ver como este sale mandado a gran velocidad hacia un lado, chocando con varios árboles y rompiéndolo, mientras se arrastraba en el suelo, dejando una gran estela de polvo en el aire.

Richar soltó la rama y este al ínstate dejo estar rodeado de aire prensado, convirtiéndose en solo una rama normal, mientras Richar jadeaba por el cansancio y se sujetaba el brazo y cerraba un ojo. La bestia por otro lado estaba tirada en el suelo, mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba, dejando observar como este tenía los ojos blancos y parte de la mejilla hundida, con algunos dientes rotos. Este pareciera que ya estaba K.O debido a que no se movía.

Mientras tanto entre otros árboles, los 4 bandidos miraban la batalla con impresión. A pesar de que Richar está sangrando a grandes cantidades, sin mencionar que tiene varias heridas en su cuerpo, este todavía se mantenía de pie.

_**Yellow**_. - ¡No puede ser! ¡Acabo con Colmillos! – exclamo impresionado.

_**Red**_. - ¡increíble! ¡Se supone que esa bestia es casi invencible!

Pero luego de eso observaron como el ala de Colmillos se movía poco a poco, y lo mismo era con su cola. Colmillos cerró los ojos lentamente, para luego abrirlos de golpe y dejar ver de nuevo sus grandes ojos amarillos y levantándose lentamente con dificultad. Por lo que se veía estaba muy aturdido con el golpe, ya que este se tambaleaba y apenas mantenía su propio Equilibrio.

_**Green**_. – al parecer no fue derrotado del todo… pero será mejor que le echemos un casco, ya que no creo que pueda aguantar más en su estado. – después de decir eso, saco de la nada unos frascos con píldoras en su interior, lo cual termino dándole a cada uno de sus compañeros. – es hora de fortalecer nuestra masa hermanos. – tragando una de las pastillas que contenía el frasco.

Los mismo hicieron los ponys bandidos y estos se tiraron al suelo a retorcerse de dolor, para luego ver después de un rato, como estos se levantan con las venas hinchadas en sus ojos y sus músculos.

Richar estaba observando a Colmillos, como este se arrastraba lentamente hasta Richar, mientras tenía sus fauces abiertas y babeaba en el piso, expulsando otra vez esa neblina verdosa y pestilente. Richar puso el orillo de su camisa en la nariz, cubriéndose del gas que se esparcía por el territorio.

_**Richar**_. – maldita seas… ¡ya cae de una puta vez! – Juntando sus dedos pulgares he índices, formando un círculo entre sus dedos. - ¡Coup De Ve….! – no termina la frase, ya que recibe un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol.

El joven callo de trasero con la cabeza agachada, mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor. Este levanto la vista para ver quien le dio ese golpe, y se sorprendió al ver a los cuatro bandidos acercarse a él.

_**Richar**_. - ¡u.. u.. ustedes! – escupiendo un poco de sangre. - ¿Có.. Cómo demonios escaparon? – temblando por el cansancio y el dolor que recorría por su cuerpo.

_**Red**_. - ¿nos extrañaste monito?

_**Yellow**_. – te dijimos que no nos mantendrían por mucho tiempo en esa prisión

_**Richar**_. – U.. Ustedes. – agarrándose una costilla con un ojo cerrado, debido al golpe que recibió hace rato. – Ma.. Malditos… No puedo permitir… Que escapen. – Levantándose con dificultad, mientras jadeaba con un ojo cerrado.

_**Green**_. – Intenta derrotarnos esta vez con esto. – Dando un silbido con su casco, lo cual hace que varios Razorkhanes llegaran en un instante, integrándose a la pelea.

Richar apretaba los dientes observando todo a su alrededor, ninjas con garras por todas partes, 4 bandidos que estaban hinchados en músculos debidos a las pastillas y una enorme serpiente que todavía tenia energía para pelear. Richar estaba en desventaja, no tenía ningún plan, cada vez su energía era disminuida, y solo era cuestión de segundos para que su poder se acabe.

Cada uno de los ninjas se abalanzaron atacar a Richar y lo mismo fue con los bandidos y la gran serpiente. Richar al observar esto tubo que pensar rápido para poder defenderse, así que él coloco sus manos extendidas a los lados y apretó fuertemente los puños. Varias ráfagas de viento llegaban de diferentes direcciones hasta llegar al joven y encerrarse en una especie de esfera de viento. Después de eso, el joven jalo sus manos como si tuviera un hilo en ellas, para luego ver como Las hojas de los arboles empezaban a desprenderse, pero solo algunas. Estas hojas llegaron a la esfera de viento que Richar creo alrededor suyo, mientras las hojas danzaban en forma circular dentro de la esfera. Richar estaba haciendo esfuerzo a su cabeza, mientras las hojas giraban más y más rápido. Para luego posar sus brazos en forma de "X" frente a su pecho.

_**Richar**_. - ¡HOJAS NAVAJAS! – Dicho esto, extendió los brazos hacia los lados, haciendo que la esfera de viento se ampliara, dejando que todas las hojas salieran disparadas en todas direcciones, como si fueran balas.

Las hojas impactaron en todas la direcciones, tanto en los ninjas como a los bandidos y la serpiente. Estos recibían múltiples cortadas debido a las hojas, ya que estos eran tan afiladas como una cuchilla. Algunos Razorkhanes cayeron al suelo K.O, y otros se salvaron por un pelito ocultándose en algunos árboles. Los bandidos estaban sosteniéndose las partes que fueron lastimadas con esas hojas navajas, mientras que la serpiente solo se mantenía firme, mientras sacaba su siseo y babeaba con algunas pocas cortadas, debido a que su piel era muy dura.

Los Ninjas que se salvaron se volvieron abalanzar hacia Richar con sus enormes garras apuntando hacia el joven. Richar coloco un pie hacia atrás para luego inhalar una gran cantidad de aire, mientras inflaba el pecho y curveaba la espalda.

_**Richar**_. - ¡FUS… RO DAH! – Al decir esas palabras, expulso una ráfaga de viento con ondas a sus alrededores.

La onda era tan ancha que cayó en todos los Razorkhanes mandándolos a volar en diferentes direcciones y estrellándolos en varios árboles. Richar todavía no controlaba bien esa técnica, ya que al hacer eso, su cuerpo se impulsó hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo.

Los bandidos esta vez lograron refugiarse en los árboles que estaban a sus alrededores, mientras que la serpiente solamente estaba parada sin moverse del lugar, ya que debido a su tamaño, era casi imposible moverlo a mandarlo a volar.

Richar estaba en el suelo sujetándose con sus manos y rodillas mientras jadeaba. Al parecer esas 2 últimas técnica lo agoto mucho y ya casi no le quedaba energía.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – ya no puedo aguantar más *jadeo* estoy muy cansado *jadeo* estoy perdiendo mucha sangre y energía. – se quejaba con los ojos cerrados para sus adentros, al pensar que no tiene oportunidad para acabar con ellos.

Por otro lado, los bandidos salieron de su refugio entre los árboles y observaron como el joven estaba jadeando del cansancio en el suelo.

_**Black**_. – chicos, tengo una idea para poder acabar con él una vez por todas. – sujetando su pata.

_**Red**_. - ¿Qué tienes en mente, Black? – mirándolo de reojo.

_**Black**_. – Escuchen con atención. – explicándole su plan a los bandidos.

Después de un rato, estos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, excepto Black que se quedó en el mismo sitio.

_**Black**_. – es hora de que acabemos esto simio. – colocándose en una posición de ataque.

Richar levanto la mirada y observo que solo Black estaba ahí y los otros no estaban, lo cual esto confundió mucho a Richar.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Do…? *apretando los dientes* ¿Dónde están… tus compañeros? – mirándolo con un ojo cerrado.

_**Black**_. – preparándose… ¡Ahora! – al decir eso el pony Red apareció a un lado del joven con una gran rama flotando con su magia.

Richar no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y recibió todo el golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar hacia un lado, con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Luego justamente en un punto donde Richar casi aterriza, se encontraba el pony Green que estaba dándole la espalda con sus cascos traseros levantados, lo cual este le da un gran golpe con sus patas traseras en la espalda, elevándole en el aire donde se encontraba el pony Yellow. Este estaba en el aire con los cascos delanteros levantados y luego con una gran fuerza le mete un golpe doble con sus dos cascos juntados a Richar, enviándolo directamente donde estaba Black. Por último, Black tenía un Árbol en sus patas, lo cual podía mantener gracias a las pastillas de fuerza y le dio un jonronazo en todo el estómago de Richar, como si fuera una pelota de beisbol, lo cual hizo que Richar escupiera una gran cantidad de saliva con sangre.

El joven salió volando directo hacia Colmillos, lo cual este abrió sus fauces dispuesto a comerlo, pero en el último momento, Richar logro recuperarse por unos segundos, para luego curvear la espalda pasando a un lado de Colmillos esquivando el ataque, pero este no evito que uno de los dientes de Colmillos se le enterrara en la carne del brazo, abriéndole una gran herida en ella en forma vertical.

Richar reboto en el piso como 5 veces levantando el polvo del suelo, hasta chocar con la pared del castillo, mientras le daba la espalda. El joven estaba jadeando muy pesadamente, mientras sudaba por el cansancio con la cabeza agachada, y sostenía su brazo que estaba sangrando con una gran herida abierta en ella. Richar apretaba los dientes y los ojos, para luego sacar un gran grito de agonía.

* * *

**(Punto De Vista Richar)**

_**Richar**_. – ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… *apretando los dientes* HAAAAAAAAAAAAA….! ¡MALDICIÓN! – Dando un golpe en el suelo con mi brazo sano. - ¡Esto Arde! – Sosteniendo con fuerza mi brazo herido.

La herida que me dio esa serpiente realmente ardía, se sentía como si me quemara por dentro, de seguro debe ser veneno de serpiente, nunca creí experimentar esa sensación, pero el destino siempre tiene unos planes o métodos que me pueden hacer sufrir.

Siento como toda mi fuerza desaparece. Observo mi cabello y logro ver que ya no tenía el color Blanco plateado de antes, si no mi cabello negro de siempre. Eso significaba que mi tiempo transformado ya se desvaneció y perdí mi poder de aire. Era oficial, ya estoy acabado, todo mi cuerpo me duele, estoy totalmente indefenso, no tengo nada de energía, y ni siquiera puedo moverme.

Escuchaba unos pasos acercarse a mí junto con un arrastre de algo pesado, lo cual me indicaba que era la enorme serpiente, mientras que yo solo estaba sentado con la cabeza agachada tomando mi brazo herido intentando aguantar el dolor.

_**Red**_. – al parecer ya casi estas muerto chimpancé. – observando como este me miraba como me temblaba de dolor y agonía.

_**Black**_. – el veneno de Colmillos te consumirá la vida poco a poco… no hay cura alguna para ese veneno, ya que es demasiado fuerte para que un simple medicamento o magia curativa pueda revertir los efectos.

_**Yellow**_. – pero descuida.

_**Green**_. – seremos benevolentes contigo y acabaremos con tu vida rápidamente para que ya no sufras tanto.

Los cuatro ponys se quitaron del medio y dejaron paso a Colmillos, lo cual este solo saboreaba sus encías mientras se acercaba a mí y babeaba dejando aparecer esa estela de humo verdoso de nuevo. Esa niebla verde llego a mi nariz y no pude evitar inhalarla, realmente era asquerosa, sentía que hasta era muy toxica, ya que mientras más la inhalaba, más débil y con ganas de vomitar sentía.

La serpiente con su enorme cola me tomo del cuerpo y me lanzo al aire, para luego empezar a caer en picada directo a su boca. Yo observaba todo en cámara lenta mirando cómo me acercaba a la boca de esa Serpiente. Ahora si no tenía esperanza, estoy muerto, no puedo moverme y en caso de que me salvara, el veneno de esa serpiente me matara dentro de un rato. Lo lamento chicas, princesas, Capitán, amigos… los defraude, no poder cumplir mi promesa de proteger Equestria… realmente lo siento.

Los ponys bandidos estaban en el suelo observando con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al observar como esa alimaña de gusano súper desarrollado estaba a punto de comerme. Pero en el último momento que estaba a punto de devorarme la serpiente, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Un objeto cayó del cielo directo hacia mí, dándole justamente a la camisa que tenía puesta, apartándome de la boca de esa serpiente y dejándome clavado en la pared del castillo a escasos centímetros del suelo, mientras quedaba colgando de mi camisa. Observe que era lo que me mantenía clavado en la pared, y logre observar que se trataba de una enorme espada negra, con un gran filo que hasta podía verse el reflejo del sol en ella. Observo el cielo para observar de donde vino esa espada, pero solo veo desde la lejanía como otro objeto brillante caía a gran velocidad directo hacia la enorme Bestia, después de que pude aclarar más mi vista y observar más de cerca Dicho objeto, logre identificar que se trataba de otra espada. La serpiente no reacciono a tiempo y la espada cayo justamente en su ojo Izquierdo, haciendo que diera un gran grito de dolor y agonía al igual que todo un monstruo adolorido.

Después de ver como la vestía se retorcía de agonía al sentir el filo de la espada atravesada en su ojo. Algo o más bien "alguien" estaba cayendo del cielo y aterrizo justamente en la cabeza de la serpiente para luego agarrar la espada, extrayendo tanto la espada como el ojo de la bestia. La serpiente se retorcía al igual como si el mismo hubiera tomado su propia cucharada de veneno.

La criatura tenía un aspecto humanoide, y este callo a un lado de mí dándome la espalda observando a los bandidos. Estos al observarlo empezaron a sudar frio por ver a dicha criatura estar parado a una distancia apartados de ellos y cerca de mí.

_**Red**_. - ¡¿Qu.. Qué demonios es eso?! – Pregunto impresionado por ver a dicha criatura.

_**Green**_. - ¡Le acaba de arrancar un ojo a Colmillos! – Observando como el ojo estaba en la espada que sostenía la criatura humanoide.

_**Yellow**_. - ¡¿Qué clase de monstruosidad es esa cosa?!

_**Black**_. - ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – Le pregunto a la criatura humanoide.

Este no respondía, ya que la criatura solo se limitó a tocar el ojo de la serpiente que tenía en la espada con su mano izquierda y empezó a convertirla en… ¿arena?

_**Green**_. - ¡¿Qué rayos?! – Observando como el ojo desaparecía poco a poco de su espada, mientras se convertía en arena y se fusionaba con su cuerpo.

Era increíble lo que veía, el ojo se convertía en arena y se estaba fusionando con su cuerpo al igual que el juego "Prototype". Después de un rato el ojo desapareció y solo quedo su espada, lo cual estaba completamente limpia y libre de sangre. La criatura volteo a verme y extendió su brazo frente a mí. La espada que me tenía clavado en la pared empezó a vibrar y se desprendió de ella haciendo que me soltara, lo cual hizo que yo callera al suelo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Auch!... eso… me dolió *jadeo.* – Me quejaba, pero sin poder sobarme ya que el veneno había paralizado mi cuerpo y apenas tenía movilidad de ella.

Levanto mi cabeza y observo como la espada empieza a girar en dirección hacia la criatura con aspecto humanoide, y veo que la agarra por el manco de esta sin tocar el filo de ella.

Empiezo a observar a la criatura humanoide con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, y logro mirar que este Tenía cuerpo humano sin camisa, el torso y espalda parecía que estuviera hecho por oscuridad misma que se mueve a voluntad propia, tiene unas vendas blancas en los pies y manos, mientras que por su alrededor pasan unas especies de sombras que parecían lazos o cadenas y estos también se movían a voluntad propia, sus ojos son de un color marrón brilloso algo intensos y tenía una máscara blanca algo sucia, que tiene la apariencia casi igual a un esqueleto humano, su cabello es larguísimo, pero más bien pareciera sombra propia que se mueve al igual que el cabello de Celestia y por ultimo usaba un pantalón de color negro con blanco sujetado por una cinta que parecía una pañoleta de color mostaza que estaba alrededor de su cintura, sin mencionar que tenía una enorme musculatura.

Esta criatura tenía una apariencia muy espectral para mí, ya que eso era lo que parecía y también lograba observar como varios granos de arenas flotaban y pasaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Este coloco su enorme espada en su hombro y se volteo de nuevo observando a los bandidos, mientras colocaba su otra espada cerca de su pie izquierdo, enterrando la punta de esta en la tierra.

**(Nota: pueden ver el dibujo de "Espectro De Arena" en mi perfil.)**

* * *

**(Narración En Tercera Persona.)**

El espectro de arena miraba desafinadamente a los bandidos, para luego apuntar con una de sus espadas a ellos.

_**Espectro**_. – raicha manichi kinimi rachil. – era lo que se podía escuchar de esa criatura. Sus palabras eran muy espectralmente ya que sonaban en eco y no se le entendía nada.

Los bandidos tenían una gota tipo anime en su cabeza, mientras inclinaban a un lado sus cabezas, con varios signos de interrogaciones en encima de ellos, intentando saber que carajos intentaba decir esa cosa.

_**Red**_. – ¿tienes alguna idea de que está hablando? – Le pregunto a Black.

_**Black**_. - ¿crees que porque soy negro hablo su idioma? No entendí ni media palabra de lo que dijo.

_**Green**_. – Al parecer quiere enfrentarse a nosotros en lugar del mono tirado en el suelo.

_**Yellow**_**.** – pu.. pu.. pues, no... no tenemos mi.. miedo cosa emmm demonio. – apuntando al espectro mientras le temblaban las patas.

_**Espectro**_. - ¡Bainto Cortain! – cuando dijo esa palabras extrañas, El espectro solo levanto su espada y la agito en el aire, lo cual una gran ráfaga de aire afilado sale disparado de ella, chocando con la tierra y formado una gran grieta lineal que paso a un lado de los bandidos y este impacto en un árbol, lo cual este se parte en dos a los segundos.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) - ¡Eso fue!... ¿un viento cortante? – se preguntó impresionado al ver lo que hizo el espectro.

Los bandidos estaban sudando de los nervios al ver como esa cosa partió el árbol como si fuera la gran vaina y dejo la grieta en el suelo.

_**Red**_. - ¡Es imposible! ¡No podremos enfrentarnos a esa cosa! - Decía observando el árbol partido a la mitad.

_**Green**_. – llamare refuerzos. – Silbando de nuevo con su casco y al instante una gran cantidad Razorkhanes aparecieron. - ¡Acaben con esa cosa! – Apuntando al espectro de arena.

Todos y cada uno de los ninjas obedecieron y saltaron a atacar al espectro. Los ninjas saltaban en diferentes direcciones. Estos se lanzaron a atacar por todos los ángulos del espectro tanto como por delante, a su izquierda, derecha, arriba, he incluso por la espada. El espectro ni se inmutaba en moverse del lugar, de hecho no hacía nada más que estar parado hay sin hacer nada.

Justamente cuando los ninjas estaban a escasos centímetros de clavarles las enormes garras al espectro, este levanto su brazo al cielo junto con la espada.

_**Espectro**_. - ¡Oscaia Galix! – Al decir esas palabras, todo el panorama se volvía negro, como si estuvieras cerrando los ojos y simplemente observabas tus parpados, pero sin realmente hacerlo.

Todo se había vuelto oscuro y Después de eso se escuchó como varios sonidos de cuchillas cortando algo o atravesando sonaba por todo el lugar, junto con unas líneas de cortes de color Blanco que se observaban en la oscuridad. El panorama se volvió a clara y los ninjas estaban parados alrededor del espectro, mientras este estaba aun con su brazo levantado con la espada sin moverse al igual que los ninjas. El espectro bajo su espada al suelo y después de eso…. ¡todos y cada uno de los ninjas se hicieron trizas! Estaban totalmente mutilados y cortados, siendo la cabeza, los brazos, las garras, las piernas, el torso o cualquier Angulo de su cuerpo. Los pedazos cayeron al suelo y se empezaron a desintegrar como si fuera petróleo burbujeante.

Los bandidos he incluso Richar estaban impresionados al ver tal escena, que incluso estaban sudando frio mientras temblaban.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Esa técnica! – aguantando el dolor y apretando los dientes. – es igual a la "oscuridad galáctica." -

Pero la impresión de Richar tomo otro camino al sentir que su cuerpo le estaba empezando a doler más y más mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y escupía más sangre de la boca.

_**Richar**_. – Estoy condenado… - respirando con dificultad. – el veneno ya empezó a correr… por mis venas. – sintiendo que cada vez se sentía más débil y le costaba respirar.

Los bandidos al parecer estaban muy asustados y apenas y podían moverse del sitio. Por otro lado, la serpiente se repuso con un parpado cerrado, mientras una gran estela de sangre escurría a través del lugar donde debería estar su antiguo ojo. Este estaba muy enojado al sentir la pérdida de su ojo, así que se metió bajo tierra y se dirigió directo al espectro. Este salió debajo de sus pies y enrollo al espectro con su cuerpo como toda una serpiente atrapando a su presa, haciendo que el espectro dejara caer sus dos espadas. Luego empezó a apretar al espectro con su cola intentando romperle los huesos. La verdad no se sabía si el espectro estaba sufriendo o simplemente estaba inmóvil ya que la máscara impedía ver su expresión en el rostro.

_**Red**_. - ¡Eso es colmillos!

_**Yellow**_. - ¡Acaba con esa cosa!

La serpiente seguía apretando al espectro, lo cual esta vez sí se podía notar que estaba sufriendo, ya que se estaba curveándose de dolor, mientras se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos rompiéndose, pero en un instante, una de las espadas que estaban el suelo se movió y empezó a girar, para luego ver como la espada le corta una parte de la punta en la cola a la serpiente. Este al sentir el filo y el desprendimiento de su cola, soltó al espectro para luego sacar un chillido de dolor. El espectro tenia parte de su cuerpo completamente doblado, que hasta parecía que los huesos estaban puestos en los lugares equivocados de su cuerpo. Este con dificultad se arrastró hasta la punta de la cola de la serpiente que había cortado con la espada y este la tomo con su mano doblada, para luego convertirla en arena y fusionarla con su cuerpo. Al hacer eso, todos los huesos se acomodaron en su sitio y se recuperó de un momento a otro como si no hubiera recibido ningún daño parándose firmemente.

La enorme bestia esta vez sí estaba muy enojada, observando al espectro con una mirada asesina bastante furiosa. La serpiente levanto lo que quedaba de su cola y la aventó contra el espectro, lo cual le cayó de lleno hundiéndolo y aplastándolo por completo, mientras formaba un gran cráter en el lugar donde impacto y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Los bandidos estaban sonriendo al ver que la cosa espectral fue derrotada al ser aplastada por la cola de Colmillos.

_**Black**_. – Eso es todo.

_**Green**_. – Ya era hora para que acabara con esa cosa.

La serpiente aún tenía la cola metida en la tierra, donde había aplastado a la criatura de arena. Pero después de un rato, su cola tanto como la tierra empezó a vibrar al igual que la sensación de un terremoto.

_**Red**_. - ¡¿Qué… que pasa?! – Pregunto al sentir el temblor bajo sus patas.

En ese momento, la cola de la serpiente se empezó a levantar poco a poco y se observó como la criatura de arena estaba levantando la cola de la serpiente. Era difícil observar si estaba haciendo esfuerzo o simplemente lo levantaba sin dificultad debido a su máscara esquelética. Pero en un momento se ve como el espectro agarra con sus brazos la cola, y con una fuerza increíble, levanta a la serpiente con todo y su cuerpo, para luego agitarla y estrellarla con una fuerza brutal en el suelo, justamente cerca de donde estaban los bandidos.

Los bandidos lograron quitarse del camino antes de que la serpiente impactara en el suelo, lanzándose a los lados y tirándose al suelo, mientras una gran densa capa de polvo era levantada. Cuando el polvo se disipo, la serpiente se encontraba metido en una enorme grieta y este tenía su único ojo en blanco y el otro cerrado con sangre a su alrededor. Esta vez sí estaba fuera de combate, ya que la pelea anterior también agoto su energía y el espectro termino con ella.

_**Green**_. - ¡NO! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡LEVÁNTATE Y ACABA CON ELLOS! – le ordenaba gritándole a la serpiente, pero este no respondía ya que estaba inconsciente.

_**Black**_. - ¡No tiene caso, ha perdido!

_**Yellow**_. - ¡Larguémonos de aquí antes de que esa cosa acabe con nosotros! ¡De Todas formas ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo y ese mono morirá con el veneno de Colmillos!

_**Green**_. - ¡Maldita Desgracia! – se enojaba apretando los dientes al ver a Colmillos derrotado. – será mejor que nos llevemos a Colmillos. Si regresamos sin él, Lady C estará muy enojado con nosotros.

_**Red**_. - ¡¿Y cómo planeas llevar a una serpiente de más de mil kilos hasta la Guarida?!

_**Green**_. – Los Razorkhanes lo llevaran a rastre. – Dicho eso, dio un silbido y de hay salieron solamente como 20 Razorkhanes.

_**Yellow**_. - ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Son demasiado pocos! ¡No lograran llevárselo! ¡Esa cosa es muy grande! ¿Qué paso con el resto?

_**Green**_. - ¡Rayos! Tenía un ejército, pero al parecer fueron derrotados con el ataque… tendremos que ayudar nosotros también… usen las píldoras para aumentar su fuerza. – les ordeno al grupo de bandidos.

_**Red**_. - ¡¿Qué estás Loco?! ¡¿Acaso planeas matarnos?!

_**Yellow**_. - ¡Acabamos de tomar una porción hace rato!

_**Black**_. - ¡Nuestros huesos se aran trisas por los músculos prensados si consumimos otra de esas píldoras!

_**Green**_. - ¡Es eso o que Lady C lo haga primero! ¿Qué deciden? – les pregunto al grupo.

Los bandidos se quedaron callados al solo pensar los que le podía hacer Lady C si no se llevan a Colmillos, así que solo se quejaron para sus adentros y Green les paso otras de las pastillas a cada quien. Ellos los tomaron y empezaron a apretar los dientes, mientras sus músculos incrementaban a tal grado que pareciera que en algún momento su piel fuera a explotar y sus ojos se volvían más rojizos con las venas hinchadas. El resto de los Ninjas agarraron a la serpiente tanto como los bandidos por los lados de ella, y con mucha dificultad empezaron a arrástralo.

_**Green**_. - ¡Disfruta tus últimos segundos de vida Simio, porque será la última! JAJAJAJAJA. – Se burlaba del joven, lo cual él todavía estaba tirado en el suelo agonizando, mientras los bandidos escapaban.

_**Richar**_. - ¡No! ¡Alt…! – No dice la frase porque escupe una gran cantidad de sangre y se empieza a retorcer de dolor.

Los bandidos seguían corriendo mientras se perdían a la lejanía con una gran serpiente siendo arrastrada. El espectro solo miraba como ellos se escapaban mientras aún seguía parado en el mismo sitio, para después desintegrar sus espadas y convertirla en arena, mientras se fusionaban con su cuerpo. El espectro empezó avanzar hacia el joven, lo cual este todavía seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. Una vez que llego hasta Richar, se agacho y se puso en cuclillas observando al joven como se retorcía. Richar al observar más de cerca al espectro mientras agonizaba, un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

* * *

**(Flashback.) (Hace 2 Meses.) (Punto De Vista Richar.)**

El recuerdo se enfoca justamente el día en que llegue a Canterlot y me presente por primera vez hacia las princesas. Luego fue cuando ocurrió ese momento en que escucho un estruendo afuera y decidimos ir a echar un vistazo para ver que ocurría. Una vez que salimos solo observamos cómo varios guardias se encontraban tirados en el suelo desmayados.

_**Celestia**_ \- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

_**Twilight**_ – ¡Princesa, mire, por haya! – decía apuntando entre los arboles donde algunos guardias estaban persiguiendo a alguien.

_**Guardia**_ \- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ CRIATURA!

Yo en ese momento puse mi mirada en la cosa que estaban persiguiendo, y solo logro observar una sombra humanoide que se desplazaba a una gran velocidad entre los árboles, lo cual hacía difícil seguirle el paso con la mirada, la criatura dio freno derrapando entre sus piernas y dio un salto hacia atrás pasando de largo a los guardias lo cual estos se sorprendieron por la increíble velocidad que poseía, la criatura dio otro salto pero esta vez directo hacia los guardias, el joven logro observar como esa criatura toco el cuello de los guardias haciendo que estos se desmayaran al instante

Las sombras cubrían casi por completo al extraño ser que se encontraba parado frente a los guardias inconscientes. Se lograba observar unos ojos marrones brillosos atreves de la oscuridad proveniente de esa misma criatura, su aspecto apenas y se lograba observar pero YO sabía que este era diferente a los "Shadowkhan" esa cosa había puesto su mirada en mí, por uno segundos para después salir corriendo otra vez atreves de los árboles del jardín.

* * *

**(Fin Del Flashback.) (Narración Tercera Persona)**

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) - ¡es… es él… es la cosa que vi aquel día… y lo mismo paso en mis sueños! – Se decía impresionado al recordar esos momentos.

La criatura de arena seguía observando a Richar moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera inspeccionándolo, para luego observar como este agarra la camisa del joven con una mano, y lo levanta manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire.

_**Richar**_. - ¡su… suéltame… de… demonio! – Intentando zafarse con sus movimiento de agonía y sufrimiento.

_**Espectro**_. – Gaichi nima is bein. Lanty is diler – Era lo que decía con su voz de eco espectral.

Los dedos del espectro de su otra mano empezaron a convertirse en alguna especia de puntas filosas parecidos a unas estalagmitas muy puntiagudas, para luego ver como este rápidamente se las entierra justamente a un costado del estómago del joven.

_**Richar**_. – ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAA! – Gritaba de agonía, mientras las lágrimas se le salían por tener más dolor en su cuerpo y sus pupilas se dilataban.

Las puntas de los dedos de ese espectro empezaron a transmitirle algo al interior de Richar, como si le estuviera implantando algo dentro de ella. Richar sentía un gran ardor que entraba en su corriente sanguínea y le quemaba el interior de esta. La criatura de arena todavía seguía con los dedos implantados a un lado del estómago de Richar, mientras que el joven intentaba hacer lo posible para zafarse en vano, hasta que…

_**¿?**_ \- ¡OYE TÚ, SUELTALO! – Se escuchó una exclamación alado del espectro y el joven.

El espectro volteo su cabeza donde provenía esa voz y logro observar como un rayo de energía color azulado salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia el espectro. La criatura no reacciono a tiempo y el rayo impacto en cadena justamente en las manos del espectro, arrancándole las los manos y tirando al joven en el suelo. Las manos se desintegraron y se convirtieron en arena, mientras que en el lugar donde le cortaron las manos del espectro, una especie de líquido amarillo brilloso salía de ella, como si fuera su sangre propia.

El espectro volteo a ver quién le tiro el rayo y observo que se trataba el Capitán Shining Armor, que venía acompañado de varios soldados, la Princesa Celestia, Luna y Discord. El espectro al observarlo, solo se limitó a correr y escapar del Lugar.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - ¡Alto en el nombre de la princesa! – salió corriendo tras el Espectro, junto con los guardias.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Discord, ven con el capitán y asegúrate de atrapar a esa criatura!

_**Discord**_. - ¡A la orden Celestia! – dando un saludo militar, para luego ir tras la criatura junto con el capitán.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Richar! – corriendo hacia donde estaba el joven tirado en el suelo. - ¿¡Richar!? – agarrándola con sus cascos y levantándolo frente a ella, observando que este tenía los ojos blanco. - ¡Richar, responde! ¡Richar! – lo agitaba para que respondiera, pero no lograba hacer que reaccionara.

* * *

**(Lugar Desconocido.) (Punto De Vista Richar.)**

**Música de Ambiente:** Last Story Theme(?)

watch?v=YQiQlMvhugU

No sé dónde estoy, pero siento como si ya estuviera aquí…. El lugar en donde me encuentro es igual al espacio en Blanco donde me encontré a mi abuela la última vez, mejor conocido como el "Limbo." En este momento me encontraba flotando en el aire, no sentía el suelo, ni mi propio cuerpo, es como si fuera un fantasma debilitado que no puede rondar ni hacer nada, tenía la cabeza agachada con los parpados entre abiertos.

_**Richar**_. – Creo que el veneno ya me mato… o tal vez fue esa cosa espectral que termino con mi vida rápidamente… ahora solo soy un espíritu… eso es lo que siento ahora… lo lamento… realmente lamento no haber cumplido la promesa. – Me reprimía mientras cerraba mis ojos lentamente y esperara que ocurriera algo que me hiciera descansar en paz.

_**¿?**_ – La vida tiene obstáculos… nada es fácil con agrado. – se escuchó una voz en la nada.

Lentamente Richar sin mucha impresión levanto su mirada abriendo los ojos y logra visualizar 3 siluetas negras que estaban a una cierta distancia lejos de él, pero estos estaban separados como a un kilómetro de distancia entre los 3.

La primera silueta tenía aspecto humanoide y estaba cruzado de piernas mientras levitaba como si estuviera meditando, con un grillete de bola enganchado en su pierna y sujetaba con su mano algo parecido como una especie de báculo o bastón.

La segunda silueta también era de un aspecto humanoide parecía que estaba detrás de unos barrotes de prisión y tenía unas cadenas que lo sujetaban.

Y la tercera silueta no se podía identificar muy bien, pero parecía una especie de animal, ya que tenía cuernos, varias colas y algo parecido como dos pares de alas demoniacas en su espada. Este también estaba aprisionado, pero este tenía cadenas enganchadas por todos los lados.

_**Silueta#1**_. – Las cosas nunca serán sencillas aunque estés un mundo mágico… siempre habrá algo que al final debes superarlo. – dijo la misma voz que se escuchó hace rato, diciendo sus palabras con rimas.

_**Silueta#2**_. – Sácame… ¡Libérame! – Decía mientras se agarraba de los barrotes y agitaba las cadenas que lo sujetaban.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Quién? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

_**Silueta#3**_ – grrrrr carneeeee~~~. – gruñía esa silueta.

_**Silueta#1**_. – Tienes un camino aun por recorrer…. Muchos obstáculos te aguardan aunque no lo crees… no esperas nada sencillo por adelante, eso es para aclararte.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué cosa son ustedes?

_**Silueta#1**_. – Afecto, Poder, Negación… tres sensaciones dentro de un cuerpo. Somos Tres seres creados, un portador nos mantiene cautivado.

_**Richar**_. - ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando? respóndame ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué rayos es este Lugar?

_**Silueta#1**_. – Con suerte aun vives… todavía no es tu hora, no te sientas con deshonra.

_**Silueta#2**_. - ¡Sácame! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ¡Dame más!… quiero más ¡entrégame más! – Decía agitando los barrotes algo desesperado con salir.

_**Silueta#3**_. - °°° destruiiiiir~~~ Acabar~~~ Arrancar ~~~

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) - ¿De qué me hablan? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué no puedo observarlos bien? ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Se preguntaba así mismo al ver que estos solo podían verse como sombras nada más.

_**Silueta#1**_. – dudas y preguntas te llegan a la mente, y respuestas en este momento es lo que quieres… solo espera el futuro y todas tus incógnitas serán respondidas con seguro… no puedes observarnos, ya que no estás preparado… y muy pronto sabrás, el origen de lo que realmente eres y te estas preguntando… ahora vete, que en el mundo exterior esperan al verte.

Al termina de decir eso, utilizo el bastón que tenía en la mano y golpeo el suelo, lo cual fue raro ya que no había suelo. En eso una especia de compuerta se abrió debajo de mí y me succiono, arrastrándome por completo hacia el suelo. Sentía que estaba cayendo y mi vista se volvía muy nublosa, para luego terminar volviéndose negra.

* * *

**(Hospital De Canterlot.) (Narración Tercera Persona.)**

Richar estaba en una camilla del hospital, solamente con una bata de hospital pequeña puesta que lo tapaba del torso hasta un poco más allá de la cintura cubriendo sus partes íntimas, y este estaba totalmente vendado de pies a cabeza, aceptó en su cara, lo cual tenía una mascarilla que le transmitía oxígeno a los pulmones, junto con varios aparatos médicos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo. Un Pony Doctor se encontraba mirando los expedientes de estado del paciente en una tabla, mientras una Pony Enfermera estaba remplazando el suero que estaba conectado a Richar.

_**Máquina**_ _**de**_ _**cardiograma**_. – Bep… Bep… Bep… Bep… Bep… Bep… Bep. – solo se escuchaba el sonido de monitoreo, y el pasar de las páginas que tenía el doctor.

_**Doctor**_. – (en su mente.) - jummmm este informe del joven es muy extraño y a la vez fascinante. Ni yo me logro imaginar cómo es posible… ¿acaso será normal en su especie?

En ese momento se escucha como la puerta de la habitación se abre, dejando pasar a la princesa Celestia y Luna. El Doctor y la Enfermera al observarlos, le dieron una reverencia, para luego levantarse.

_**Luna**_. – ¿Cómo se encuentra su estado Doctor?

_**Doctor**_. – Bueno Princesas, lo que le puedo decir es que sus signos vitales están estables. Su respiración es totalmente normal, y su frecuencia cardiaca se encuentra también en un nivel normal.

_**Celestia**_. – Es bueno oír eso Doctor.

_**Doctor**_. – Pero, hay algo que me resulta extraño.

_**Luna**_. - ¿y eso que sería Doctor?

_**Doctor**_. - Al ver el estado de su cuerpo, resulta que había perdido mucha sangre… y al tomar una muestra de ella, debo decir que… - En ese momento no termina la frase ya que el cardiograma que estaba conectado a Richar empieza a sonar más deprisa.

_**Máquina**_ _**de**_ _**cardiograma.**_ – BEPBEPBEPBEPBEPBEP.

_**Luna**_. - ¡¿Qué sucede Doctor?!

_**Doctor**_. - ¡O no! ¡Enfermera, rápido hay que bajar su ritmo cardiaco, inyéctele una dosis de Digoxina!

_**Enfermera**_. -¡Enseguida doctor! – dicho esto saco una jeringa con un contenido liquido en su interior, y se dirigió directo al brazo del joven.

Justamente cuando la enfermera estuvo a punto de inyectarle el medicamento que bajaría su Ritmo cardiaco. La máquina empezó a disminuir su pulso y el joven abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras se levantaba y respiraba agitadamente. La enfermera en ese momento se echó para atrás, por la repentina acción que dio el joven.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Richar! – acercándose y dándole un abrazo. - ¡qué alegría, ya despertaste!

_**Richar**_. - ¿Luna? – separándose del abrazo. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

_**Celestia**_. – Estabas en muy mal estado cuando te vimos inconsciente en el jardín real. – acercándose a la cama. – creímos que no despertarías por un tiempo debido a tu estado, has estado inconsciente por muchas horas, ya son como las 5:00 de la tarde.

_**Richar**_. – Valla. Pues para mí se sintió que solo fueron unos minutos. – sobándose la cabeza un poco.

_**Luna**_. – No quiero haberme imaginado que es lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo… de seguro esa cosa te hubiera… - mirando al suelo un poco deprimida.

_**Richar**_. – Tranquila Luna, lo importan ahora es que estoy bien… creo… aun que si te soy sincero, sentí que estuve un paso de llegar a la muerte jeje. – Decía rascándome la nuca.

_**Luna**_. - ¡No digas eso! – exclamo enojada. – no me gustaría que unos de mis mejores amigos que he tenido al fin a lo largo de mi vida, hubiera estado en una lápida bajo tierra.

_**Richar**_. – awwwww, eso es muy lindo de tu parte Luna, realmente aprecio mucho tu amistad y saber que realmente me aprecias, aun sabiendo que no pertenezco a este mundo.

_**Luna**_. - ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Fuiste el primero que me entrego su amistad sin sentir miedo y ser mi compañero de juegos… ammmm ¿Gamer era que se llamaba no?

_**Richar**_. – jejeje si así es como se llama. Recuerda que yo se algo de este mundo y es por eso que quise entregarte mi amistad, ya que se lo que sentiste a lo largo de tu vida de cómo te eras opacada debido a tu hermana.

_**Luna**_. – Muchas Gracias Richar. – dándole otro abrazo, lo cual el joven corresponde.

Richar con cariño acaricio su melena y le rasco parte de atrás en la oreja, lo cual el joven observo como movía la cola.

_**Richar**_. – jeje, me da gracia como mueves la cola. – le respondió a Luna en la oreja

Luna al escuchar eso se separó de Richar rápidamente y se encogió de hombros colocando sus cascos en la cara un poco ruborizada.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Cielos qué pena! ¡Me es difícil evitar eso! – aun con los cascos en la cara.

_**Celestia**_. – jiji hay Luna, te vez tan adorable cuando haces eso.

Luna al escucharla, se puso roja teniendo más vergüenza que antes.

_**Doctor**_. - *Cof* *Cof* - Dio unas tosidas para llamar su atenciones. - Lamento interrumpir tan tierna escena, pero quisiera darles una información acerca del joven.

_**Celestia**_. – Díganos doctor ¿Qué tan mal se encuentra el estado del joven Richar?

_**Doctor**_. – De hecho, es todo lo contrario a lo que dijo Princesa. – mirando la tableta que tenía en sus cascos, con unos anteojos.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué quieres decir? Solo míreme, parezco una momia con estos vendajes puestos. Con solo ver eso, quiere decir que estoy en mal estado.

_**Doctor**_. – Dime una cosa ¿acaso te duele alguna parte del cuerpo?

_**Richar**_. - °°° Ahora que lo menciona. – empieza a mover su brazo de arriba abajo. – no, no me duele. – respondió extrañado al ver que ningún musculo le dolía.

_**Doctor**_. – Me lo suponía. – mirando la tableta.

_**Luna**_. – ¿Cómo es posible que no sientas dolor si hace unas horas estabas totalmente casi?… muerto – respondía eso ultimo un poco triste de solo pensarlo.

_**Doctor**_. – Ni yo lo se Princesas. Pero según estos informes, perdiste una gran cantidad de sangre al llegar a este lugar, sin mencionar que tenías algunos órganos y huesos destrozados.

_**Richar**_. – ajaaaaaa y ¿eso cómo explica que no pueda sentir dolor u alguna fractura en mi cuerpo?

_**Doctor**_. – Déjame terminar. – se aclara la garganta. – cuando llegaste aquí y vimos tu estado, rápidamente nos pusimos a atenderte en la sala de emergencia. Fue muy difícil tratar de arreglar tus heridas y órganos dañados, debido a que no conocíamos bien tu especie. Pero al final logramos ver cómo funcionaba tu organismo… resulto que es casi igual al de un mono jeje.

Cuando el joven escucho eso, contuvo la necesidad de golpearlo en la cara, solo porque es una criatura indefensa y eso estaría mal ya que no sabe realmente cómo se siente al saber que le digan así.

_**Doctor**_. – Pero. – continuo con la explicación. – Cuando reconstruíamos huesos mientras cosíamos tus órganos abiertos, creímos que no te salvarías ya que casi todo tu interior estaba destruido sin mencionar que tenías una hemorragia interna… pero de alguna forma, estos de una manera mágica empezaron a juntarse y a cerrarse. Lo mismo fue con tus heridas internas, tanto músculos como órganos, sin mencionar que la sangre empezó a recuperar la cantidad exacta que adapta tu cuerpo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto muy confundido.

_**Doctor**_. – Cuando vimos esa escena, todos nos impresionamos al ver lo que tu cuerpo hizo… Dime ¿Acaso tu especie tiene la habilidad de regenerarse así de rápido?

_**Richar**_. - °°° No Doctor, mi especie es totalmente normal y común. De hecho esa clase de lesiones duran meses en sanarse así de rápido. No tenemos ningún sistema que nos permita recuperarnos de esa forma.

_**Doctor**_. - ¡¿enserio!?... jummmmm, realmente extraño. Pero lo importante es ver que estas en buenas condiciones.

_**Richar**_. – Realmente extraño… pero es bueno saber que…

_**Doctor**_. – Peeero. – lo interrumpió. – lo único que no se cerraron fueron tus heridas internas. Lamentablemente tus heridas externas no sanaron del todo. – acercándose al joven y quitándole las vendas del brazo derecho, lo cual tenía una gran herida vertical debido al rozo que le dio la serpiente con su diente. – estás de algún modo no se cerraron del todo y quedaron expuestas, junto con otras que tienes alrededor de tu cuerpo. – apuntando a la herida de su brazo.

_**Richar**_. – Esto es muy extraño, jamás me ha pasado algo así al menos que mi "Fase Fire" este activada… - tocando la herida con suavidad. – otra cosa que no logro entender es ¿Cómo es que no siento dolor en estas heridas? – aun tocándose la herida.

_**Doctor**_. – Eso debe ser debido a que te colocamos unos calmantes para que no sintieras dolor alguno. Por suerte tu cuerpo logro aceptar este tipo de medicamento… lo cual me recuerda. – en eso mira a la Enfermera. – Enfermera por favor, dele unas píldoras para calmar el dolor antes de que pasen los efectos de la anestesia que le implantamos. También aproveche para cambiarle las vendas, las que tienen ya están muy manchadas y puede causarle una infección.

_**Enfermera**_. – Enseguida Doctor, iré a buscar las cosas. – saliendo de la habitación para buscar dichos materiales.

_**Doctor**_. – te sugiero que te recuestes chico y reposes tu cuerpo, para que tus heridas no se habrán y sanen más rápido… con su permiso su majestades me retiro. Debo atender a otros pacientes. – Dicho esto les dio una reverencia y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero luego se detuvo justamente alado de la puerta. – ¡Hu! Lo olvidaba. – volteándose para ver al joven. – otra cosa que logre analizar es que tu sangre es muy distinta.

_**Richar**_. – emmmm eso no es de extrañarse, ya que soy de otro mundo y es obvio que mi sangre es muy distintas a los de lo Ponys.

_**Doctor**_. – No joven, no me refería a eso. Según estos informe. – mirando la tabla. – la sangre que tienes esta algo así como mesclada.

_**Luna**_. - ¿Qué quiere decir doctor?

_**Richar**_. – sí, no entiendo que es lo que quiere decir

_**Doctor**_. – Lo que quiero decir es que la sangre que tienes, es como si estuviera mesclada con otros tipos de sangre…. Algo así como si tuvieras sangre de otras especies dentro de tu corriente sanguínea.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Queeeee?! Pero ¡eso es imposible Doctor! ¡Yo nunca he transferido sangre de otro ser a mi cuerpo!... ¡además, eso me podría matar si mi sangre es mesclada de esa forma!

_**Doctor**_. – Eso ya lo sé perfectamente joven, no por nada soy Doctor… Pero aquí me dicen que los informes aun no me muestran que clase de tipo de sangre es. Todavía no se sabe si es de algún animal, especie o pony de estos lugares… solo me dice que hay grandes cantidades de tipo de ADN mesclados en tu sistema sanguíneo. Menos mal que de alguna forma "Extraña" tu sangre se recuperó así de pronto y no fue necesario acerté una transfusión de sangre… Necesito investigar más y saber más de este tipo de cosas, a ver si consigo algún resultado…

_**Richar**_. – esto es muy raro… otra cosa ¿no habrá encontrado algo más dentro de mi organismo?... ósea algo así como un veneno o algo por el estilo.

_**Doctor**_. – no, nada de eso logramos encontrar en tu organismo… solamente la forma en que te regeneraste rápidamente y la diferentes mesclas de sangre, de ahí no hemos encontrado más nada.

_**Richar**_. – esto es muy extraño. – agachando la cabeza.

_**Doctor**_. - Bueno, eso todo lo que tengo que decir, ahora sí, me retiro, su majestades. – Dijo para luego salir del lugar cerrando la puerta despacio.

Richar aún tenía la cabeza baja de solo pensar la dicha información que le dio el Doctor. Ahora su cabeza tenía más preguntas que antes. Luna al observarlo se acercó al joven y le puso un casco en su hombro.

_**Luna**_. – No te preocupes Richar, no es que la información que te dio el Doctor significa que sea algo malo.

_**Richar**_. – Pero es que esto es muy raro, yo soy solo un tipo de sangre, es imposible que tenga más de una. Cada vez tengo más y más preguntas que no tienen sentido para mí. Todo el tiempo experimento algo que no tiene explicación ni lógica a pesar de que sigo buscado una respuesta para ello, sin ningún resultado. En vez de eso, obtengo más preguntas y solo unas cuantas me son resorbidas.

_**Celestia**_. – No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso joven Richar. – acercándose a la cama. – estoy seguro que algún día tendrás todas las respuestas que estás buscando.

_**Richar**_. – °°° Supongo que tienes razón. – sacando una media sonrisa.

En ese momento las puertas se abren, en la cual pasaba al capitán Shining Armor quien tenía una venda en su cabeza y lomo, junto con el Draconicus Discord, lo cual este desaparece y se convierte en una miniatura en el hombre de Richar.

_**Discord**_. – Y ¿Qué? ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Todo en orden monito?

_**Richar**_. – Discord… no fastidies ahora. Tal vez no esté en condiciones, pero me siento con suficiente energía como para hacer tortilla de Draconicus si me provocas. – mirándolo con cara seria.

_**Discord**_. – Hay, pero que pesado eres. – Decía medio maraqueado jugando, mientras se bajaba del hombro y se sentaba en la camilla, aun manteniendo su miniatura.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – Menuda paliza te dieron chico, estas hecho un desastre. - Observando al joven de arriba abajo como estaba vendado.

_**Richar**_. – siiii no tanto, tengo movilidad de mi cuerpo y no siento casi nada de dolor… al igual que tú, también te vez hecho un desmadre.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – sí, pero amenos yo no parezco una momia jajaja.

_**Richar**_. – je, si supongo. – respondió para luego mirar a las princesas. - es una suerte que ustedes no estaban en campo de batalla Princesas, de seguro ustedes también habrían quedado al igual que nosotros.

_**Celestia**_. – De hecho joven Richar, Nosotras también estuvimos participando en ese ataque. – mostrando una parte de su costado que tenía algunos rasguños y moviendo un poco su cabello, mostrando que tenía unas banditas.

Lo mismo hizo Luna y Discord que mostraron una que otras heridas pequeñas y algunas banditas en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

_**Richar**_. – Pero ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera los vi en el campo de batalla.

_**Celestia**_. – Cuando sentimos el temblor hacia el castillo, observamos como Tú y el Capitán Shining se dirigían a la puerta de entrada en el castillo. Justamente cuando Luna, Discord y Yo estuvimos a punto de salir, se escucharon algunos estruendos por las paredes de cada rincón en el castillo. Resultaba que no solo estaban atacando al frente, sino también en todas direcciones. Con eso no tuvimos otra opción que separarnos y defender cada rincón del castillo. Luna se fue a defender el lado "Este" del castillo. Discord se fue a Defender el lado "Oeste", y Yo fui a Defender el lado "Sur", junto con algunos guardias que nos acompañaron. Mientras que Tú y el Capitan defendían el lado "Norte". Hacíamos lo posible por defender nuestros el Lugar, y estábamos ganando la batalla, hasta que ellos en un momento a otro dejaron de atacar y se retiraron al lado Norte del castillo y fue cuando decidimos ir a ese lugar para ayudar, y al final terminamos observándote ser colgado por esa criatura que te sostenía.

_**Luna**_. – esas cosas ninjas no eran buenos peleando, apenas y lograron tocarme. Gracias a mis estrategias en los juegos, logre acabar con varios de ellos.

_**Discord**_. – Ja, fue un poco divertido ver algo de caos, aunque solo vasto con unos de mis trucos divertidos para acabar con ellos.

_**Ceslestia**_. – eso me recuerda. – mirando al Capitán y a Discord. - ¿Lograron capturar a criatura que ataco al joven Richar?

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. - *suspiro* bueno Princesa vera… resulta que…

_**Discord**_. – la cosa esa… escapo. – juntando los dedos como un niño.

_**Luna**_. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que se les allá escapado?! – pregunto algo sorprendida y enojada.

_**Shining Armor**_. – no sabemos cómo… pero esto fue lo que paso.

* * *

**(Flashback.) (Calles De Canterlot.) (Narración Tercera Persona.)**

Discord y el Capitán perseguían a la criatura Espectral, lo cual estaba derramando ese líquido amarillo de sus antiguas manos. Algunos guardias aparecían al frente del espectro, pero este los evadía saltando sobre ellos y este corría a través de las paredes o saltaba en los edificios, así como si estuviera haciendo el mismísimo "pankour" del juego "Assassin's Creed", pero sin manos.

Discord se adelantó apareciendo frente a él, mientras agrandaba su enorme mano de león y lo colocaba como si fuera una muralla frente a la criatura.

_**Discord**_. - ¡Alto hay! – haciendo aparecer una "señal de Alto."

El Espectro solo seguía avanzando, para luego ver como este salto hacia la mano de Discord y empezó a correr hacia arriba de ella, como si fuera un ninja escalando un árbol, para luego llegar a la punta y saltar muy alto, pasando de largo a Discord. Lo cual este quedo algo embobado por la menuda astucia que le hizo. El capitán en ese momento llego hacia donde estaba Discord, mientras otros guardias seguían persiguiendo al espectro.

_**Shining Armor**_. - ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y atrápalo! – le reclamaba a Discord.

_**Discord**_. - ¿He? – sacudiendo su cabeza para salir de su impresión. - ¡Ho claro, claro! Enseguida. – Dijo para luego desaparecer otra vez con un chasquido.

El Draconicus apareció cerca de una tienda de plantas, mientras observaba como el espectro se acercaba hacia su posición, para luego ver como Discord utilizaba su magia en las plantas y estas sacaron unas enormes raíces lo cual apresaron al espectro, enrollándolo en todo el cuerpo.

_**Discord**_. – a ver si te liberas de esta. – embozando una sonrisa mientras usaba su magia, para mantenerlo aprisionado con las plantas hasta que llegaran los guardias.

Los guardias estaban a punto de llegar, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, de repente unas partículas de arena salieron del cuerpo de ese Espectro y se introdujeron en las plantas, para luego ver cómo estas se marchitaban y se convertían en raíces secas y muertas. El espectro una vez que se liberó coloco sus brazos sin manos cerca de su rostro.

_**Espectro**_. - ¡Sainuke! – Al Decir eso, una enorme luz apareció de repente detrás del Espectro y dio un enorme Brillo, lo cual le dio una gran ceguera tanto al Draconicus, como los guardias que estaban cerca y no tuvieron otra opción que taparse con sus patas para evitar el paso del Brillo.

Después de un rato el Brillo desapareció, y tanto como Discord y los guardias estaban restregándose los ojos para recuperar la visibilidad de ellas. Una vez que su visibilidad estaba regresando, observaron que el Espectro ya no estaba en el Lugar, ni siquiera en el suelo se podía ver el rastro de líquido amarillo que brotaba de sus antiguas manos, solamente estaba el líquido donde él estaba hace un rato.

_**Shining Armor**_. - ¡¿Dónde se fue?!... ¡Rápido! ¡Búsquenlo! ¡No pudo haber ido muy lejos! – Le ordenaba a sus guardias.

Discord empezó a canalizar su magia y exploraba los alrededores del lugar, como si fuera un sensor que exploraba el sitio, pero no tenía ningún resultado.

_**Discord**_. – imposible, ha escapado, no logro sentir su presencia por ningún sitio.

_**Shining Armor**_. - ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿Cómo que no puedes localizarlo?!

_**Discord**_. – no encuentro ningún rastro de magia o residuo. Ni siquiera puedo sentir su presencia, simplemente desapareció así de la nada. – Decía con una cara seria, mientras colocaba la garra en su chiva.

_**Shining Armor**_. - ¡Rayos! – golpeando el suelo con furia. – Misión fracasada soldados… volvamos a nuestros puestos. – Ordeno a los guardias mientras daba media vuelta y Discord desaparecía del sitio.

**(Fin Del Flashback.)**

* * *

**Shining Armor**. – y eso es lo que ocurrió mi Princesa, lamento no poder haber cumplido con sus órdenes. – agachando la cabeza decepcionado de sí mismo.

_**Celestia**_. – está bien capitán, al menos hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Lo mismo fue contigo Discord, gracias por al menos intentar ayudar en algo.

_**Discord**_. – no hay problema Celi, fue un placer. – Volviendo a convertirse en su estado normal.

_**Richar**_. – No se reprima Capitán, de todas formas no fue el único que fallo en su misión… yo también falle en la mía. – agachando la cabeza.

_**Shining Armor**_. - ¿y en que fallaste?

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro* ¿recuerdan a los bandidos que fueron capturados?

_**Todos los presentes**_. – siiiiii

_**Richar**_. – ellos… lograron escapar. – mordiéndose el labio inferior enojado.

_**Todos los presentes**_. - ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!

_**Richar**_. – Así es, el ataque al castillo fue para que uno de los ponys que no legre capturar, lograra sacar a los otros tres de este lugar. Intente hacer lo posible para detenerlos, pero al final termine perdiendo. – Respondía decepcionado de sí mismo.

_**Shining Armor**_. – grrrr esto es malo, ellos pueden volver hacer desastre y más si están unidos. – apretando los dientes con el ceño fruncido.

_**Celestia**_. – Sé que esto es algo desconcertante para nosotros, pero no es necesario alarmarse por un pequeño error cometido.

_**Richar**_. – Pero Princesa, hemos perdido a varios soldados debido al ataque, y al final lograron su cometido en escapar de aquí.

_**Celestia**_. – Realmente me siento fatal a saber eso, pero lo importante hasta ahora es mantener la seguridad y bienestar para los ponys de la ciudad. Si, siento un gran dolor en mí ser al sentir que hubo varias bajas en soldados, después honraremos sus memorias. Es por eso hay que estar preparados para futuros ataques. No se sabe si ellos volverán atacar de nuevo. – Decía Celestia con una cara seria.

_**Richar**_. – La verdad no creo que vuelvan, ya que su cometido era recuperar a los demás miembros de su banda. Pero nunca se sabe que puede pasar después.

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_. – Bueno, fue muy agradable esta conversación, pero debo volver a mi puesto y preparar a los soldados para futuras batallas, con su permiso, me retiro. – Dándole una mini reverencia a las princesas, para luego salir de la habitación.

_**Discord**_. – Yo también me voy, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer.

_**Richar**_. – Siiiiii "Cosas Pendientes." – Respondió con sarcasmo.

_**Discord**_. - ¡Oye, yo también tengo mis asuntos pendientes en otros lugares! ¿Sabes?

_**Richar**_. - ¿así? ¿Cómo qué?

_**Discord**_. – Ya sabes…. Solo… Cosas. – Dicho esto se fue en un flash de la habitación.

_**Richar**_. - °°° pues no le creo nada. – mirando a las princesas.

_**Celestia**_. – jijiji, bueno joven Richar, nosotras también debemos retirarnos, tenemos asuntos reales que atender. Solo venimos para saber cómo estaba tu estado. Vamos Luna, dejemos al joven Richar descansar.

_**Luna**_. – Adiós Richar, ojala te mejores. – dicho esto, las princesas salieron de la habitación dejando a Richar a solas.

El joven se arregosto en la cama mientras pensaba en algunas cosas.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). - Me siento patético al saber que soy un completo débil. – se decía al saber que fracaso al defender el castillo como era debido, pero luego empezó a pensar lo que vio en su sueño o visión de hace rato, antes de que despertara. - ¿Quiénes eran esas siluetas que vi? ¿Qué es lo que trataban de decirme? – Se preguntaba al escuchar dicha palaras que decía mas la silueta#1, ya que las otras dos solo se limitaban a quejarse o gruñir. – "Afecto, Poder, Negación… tres sensaciones dentro de un cuerpo. Somos Tres seres creados, un portador nos mantiene cautivado." – eran las palabras que más resonaban en su cabeza. - ¿Qué significaran esas tres frases que dijo? – seguía preguntándose, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

El joven miro quien era y observo que trataba de la enfermera de hace rato, que traía los artilugio que había mencionado el Doctor anteriormente, lo cual estaba siendo empujado por un carrito medico.

_**Enfermera**_. - ¿Estas despierto? – le pregunto al joven, mientras depositaba las vendas, un vaso de agua y las pastillas alado en una mesita.

_**Richar**_. – Si enfermera, si estoy despierto.

_**Enfermera**_. – Excelente ¿podrías sentarte para darte tus calmantes y así poder cambiarte las vendas?

El joven le hizo caso a la Enfermera y se sentó en el orillo de la cama, para luego ver como esta le pasaba las píldoras junto con el vaso de agua, lo cual este las bebe. Después de eso la enfermera empieza a quitarle las vendas que tenía el joven. Richar se impresiona al ver el estado de su cuerpo. Montones de costras y heridas selladas con puntos, pero luego puso su mirada a un lado de su estómago y observo que tenía 5 agujeros sellados en ese punto.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) - ¿Qué demonios me habrá hecho esa cosa? ¿Qué es lo que me intentaba hacer?... ¿acaso esa cosa me…? Naah no creo… ¿o sí? – se preguntaba mientras se tocaba un poco la herida.

La enfermera termino de atender al joven y ella se retiró del lugar dejando a Richar descansar en la cama. Richar en ese momento cierra los ojos y decide tomar una siesta para aclarar sus ideas. Pero de un momento a otro le llegan varias imágenes de lo que ocurría en ponyville, es decir el mismo sueño que tubo antes, de cómo él se encontraba en ese lugar y estaba totalmente destruido, con un cielo rojizo oscuro y las casas incendiadas, con el castillo destrozado y la serpiente destruyendo todo a su paso.

_**Richar**_. - ¡NOOOOOO! – levantándose de la cama. – ¡Esto no puede suceder! ¡Eso no puede ocurrir! – Agarrándose la cabeza preocupado. – Debo volver a Ponyville. – Mirando por la ventana el Castillo de las Princesas.

El joven se levanta y ve que tenía movilidad en su cuerpo ya que los calmantes mantenían su cuerpo estable y sin dolor. Le costaba un poco mantenerse equilibrado ya que esos calmantes hacían que parte de su cuerpo estuviera dormidos. Richar se observó así mismo y vio que estaba medio desnudo, pero con las vendas y la bata del hospital tapando la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía un poco incómodo estando en ese estado.

_**Richar**_. – Maldición ¿Dónde estará mi ropa? – Decía mirando para todos lados, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. – Rayos, tendré que improvisar he ir al castillo a ver si hay se encuentra. - así que tomo la sabana de la cama y se la coloco como una bata, para cubrir sus partes. Después de eso, el joven abre la ventana y observa que estaba en el primer piso, con eso el salta por la ventana y se escabulle por la ciudad de Canterlot, escondiéndose entre cualquier cosa como árboles, callejones, arbustos, etc, para que no observaran que se escapó del hospital.

Una vez que logro llegar al castillo, se coló por la parte trasera de ella, ya que su habitación se encontraba cerca de ella escabulléndose entre los arbusto para que los guardias que pasaban por ahí no lo vieran. Uno vez que llego a un punto del castillo, Puso su mirada hacia arriba del castillo y observo un balcón, la cual indicaba el lugar de su habitación. Richar con dificultad escalo por unas ramas que estaban pegadas en la pared del castillo, hasta lograr llegar al balcón. Este empezó a buscar entre el armario su ropa, pero no encontraba nada más que el Smokin que le diseño Rarity.

_**Richar**_. – *suspiro* Supongo que esto me servirá de algo. – Agarrando el Smokin para luego colocárselo.

Una vez que termino de vestirse, se vio un momento al espejo y decidió quitarse las vendas de la cabeza, ya que le era un poco molesto tenerlas encima, pero se dejó las demás vendas en el cuerpo. De ahí observo que su cabeza se encontraba en mejor estado y ya estaba totalmente cicatrizado. Richar después de eso, se dirigió al balcón dispuesto a bajar y observo que el sol estaba casi a punto de esconderse.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – tengo que volver a Ponyville… estoy seguro que algo malo ocurrirá en ese sitio. Pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo rayos llegare a ese sitio?... podía irme en tren, pero no tengo dinero para el pasaje y si voy caminando duraría días en llegar y ya sería tarde hasta entonces… *suspiro* tendré que pensar en algo por el camino.

Justamente cuando coloco un pie en el barandal para bajar, escucho una voz detrás de él.

_**¿?.**_ – ¿Richar? ¿Eres tú?

_**Richar**_. – maldita sea. – grito en voz bajita para que no lo escucharan. El joven se voltio y vio que era la Princesa Luna, quien se estaba acercando a él. - ¡Luna! ¿Cómo descubriste que estaba aquí?

_**Luna**_. – estaba caminando por el pasillo para dirigirme a mi habitación, cuando de repente escuche unos sonidos provenir de esta habitación y decidí echar un vistazo… Pero la pregunta seria, ¿Qué haces Tú aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el hospital?

_**Richar**_. - °°° veras princesa… yo… pues, no sé cómo explicarlo. – agarrándose el cabello un estresado.

_**Luna**_. – ven, mejor sentémonos y explícamelo con más calma. – dirigiéndose a la cama, para luego sentarse en ella.

Richar también se acercó y se sentó a un lado de Luna.

_**Luna**_. – Muy bien, ahora explícate ¿Por qué no estás en el hospital descansando de tus heridas?

_**Richar**_. – perdón Luna, sé que debo estar en reposo en estos momentos, pero se me acaba de presentar un inconveniente y necesitaba venir aquí en primer lugar para poder buscar mi ropa y vestirme.

_**Luna**_. - ¿inconveniente? ¿Qué clase de inconveniente?

_**Richar**_. – no sé cómo explicarlo Luna, no quería que descubrieran que me escape del hospital para no preocuparlos… pero necesito volver a ponyville.

_**Luna**_. - ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón para ir a ese sitio estando en esas condiciones?

_**Richar**_. – como ya te dije, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar en ese sitio y necesito volver cuanto antes.

_**Luna**_. – Pero, solo es un presentimiento, puede que no sea verdad. Además ¿no sería mejor esperar a que sanaran tus heridas antes de partir a ese sitio?

_**Richar**_. – Créeme que quisiera creerlo, pero he sentido que algunos de mis presentimientos se han hecho realidad. Y si espero más tiempo hasta estar totalmente recuperado, puede que en ese momento sea demasiado tarde y el lugar sea destruido. Realmente necesito ir a ese sitio de inmediato.

_**¿?.**_ – una información muy interesante joven Richar. – Se escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta de la habitación.

Luna y Richar voltearon a ver y observaron que se trataba de Celestia, lo cual ella se acercaba al par de jóvenes.

_**Luna**_. – hermana.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva parada hay escuchando Princesa?

_**Celestia**_. – casi toda la conversación joven Richar. – parándose cerca de él. – normalmente no permitirá que viajaras estando en esas condiciones, pero si realmente crees que debes ir a Ponyville para un asunto importante, entonces respetare tu decisión y dejare que vallas.

_**Luna**_. - ¡pero Hermana! ¿Cómo puedes permitir que valla en ese estado?

_**Celestia**_. – Se que te preocupa el estado del joven Richar, pero según él cree que el pueblo de Ponyville se encuentra en peligro. Allí habitan cientos de Ponys inocentes que apenas y pueden defenderse ellos mismos. Y aún más se encuentran la Princesa Twilight con sus amigas, pero no creo que ellos puedan luchar con tal peligro… es por eso que permito que valla de regreso.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Muchas gracias princesa, se lo agradezco!

_**Celestia**_. – No hay de que, y sabes que puedes llamarme Celestia cuando estemos a solas o con mi hermana, no es necesario llamarme por mi título.

_**Richar**_. – Si lo sé, pero es un poco difícil nombrarla así cuando me estoy dirigiendo a la realeza jeje. – decía rascándome la nuca.

_**Luna**_. - ¿y qué hay de mí?... tu siempre me dices Luna y no me llamas por mi título.

_**Richar**_. – Bueno, resulta que a ti te veo más como una amiga especial que como una princesa, es por eso que siempre te llamo por tu nombre jeje.

_**Luna**_. – awwww pero que tiernos eres al decir eso. – Decía un poco abochornada por las palabras del joven.

_**Celestia**_. – Bueno joven, si vas a dirigirte a Ponyville, avisare a la princesa Twilight Sparkle para que te reciba una vez que llegues. También prepare un carroza para que te lleve a ese sitio, y así te ahorras las molestia de ir en tren.

_**Richar**_. – Realmente se lo agradecería mucho prin… digo, Celestia. – Dándole una reverencia con su cabeza. – Por cierto ¿no sabrán donde está mi otra ropa?... me refiero la que tenía puesta antes. – les pregunto a las princesas.

_**Luna.**_ – pueeeeees… resulta que tu ropa estaba totalmente ensangrentada y rota. Así que lo mandamos a lavar, pero no creo que puedas utilizarla ya que…. Bueno, está hecha un desastre con varios agujeros por todos lados.

_**Richar**_. – Rayos, esa era mi ropa favorita… *suspiro* no importa, solo se la llevare a Rarity y ella me lo podrá arreglar en cuestión de minutos.

_**Celestia**_. – De acuerdo, enviare la carta para avisar de tu llegada y prepare la carroza… Luna, tu si quieres puedes buscar y entregarle la ropa del joven.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Si claro, no hay problema hermana! – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, cada quien se dirigió hacer lo suyo y Richar se quedó en la habitación aun pensando en lo que podría ocurrir. Solo esperaba que solo fuera una simple alucinación o malas imágenes que le llegan a la cabeza, pero mejor prevenir que desprevenir, y cometer un error que lo atormentara por el resto de su vida.

Luego de un rato, ya eran como las 7:00 de la tarde y todo estaba preparado. Había dos guardias Pegasos que se encontraban enganchados a una carrosa real, muy idéntico al que uso Twilight la primera vez que llego a Ponyville y conoció a sus amigas en el primer capítulo de la serie. Las princesas en ese momento estaban saliendo del castillo para dirigirse a la carrosa. Richar venia por detrás de ellas con una bolsa negra en sus manos, donde se encontraba sus ropajes rasgados, pero en uno de los pasos que dio, una especie de brillo pequeño reflejado por la Luna llego hasta los ojos de Richar, lo cual hizo que el joven se tapara con su mano. El joven puso su mirada en dicho objeto que interrumpió su vista y observo que algo pequeño se encontraba tirado en el suelo cerca de un árbol, por curiosidad decidió ir a ver que era.

Una vez que se acercó al objeto, se agacho y lo tomo con su mano, para después colocarlo frente a la luz de la Luna y luego observar que se trataba de un pequeño cristal, con forma de rombo, de color morado azulado y este deba un brillo intensos con chispas de lentejuelas a sus alrededor debido al brillo que emanaba la luz de la Luna.

_**Richar**_. – ¿Acaso esto es un diamante?… no, un zafiro… no, un rubí… no, una esmeralda… hay, la verdad no sé, no conozco muy bien este tipo de cosas. – Observando más detalladamente dicho objeto. – sea lo que sea, es muy bonito.

_**Luna**_. – Richar ¿Qué haces? Te estamos esperando. – Decía la princesa desde la carrosa.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Enseguida voy! – respondió colocando el cristal en el bolsillo de la camisa de su Smokin, para luego dirigirse a la carroza. – Bueno princesas, gracias por todo. Pero como ya dije…

_**Celestia**_. – Lo sabemos, solo espero que todo salga bien y realmente no ocurra nada… la Princesa Twilight Sparkle estará esperando tu llegada.

_**Luna**_. - ¿Estás seguro que puedes ir estando en esas condiciones?

_**Richar**_. – Sí, tranquila, estoy bien. – dando unos movimientos a sus brazos y piernas como si no tuviera nada. – Realmente es raro que no tenga nada roto, pero al menos no tengo que preocuparme mucho por eso.

_**Luna**_. – Solo ten cuidado de no abrir tus heridas externas ¿quieres?

_**Richar**_. – sí, descuida, la tendré. – Respondió para luego meter la bolsa que tenía en la carroza y poner un pie en ella para subir, hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

_**¿?**_ \- ¡RICHAR ESPERA! – grito una voz muy conocida para el joven.

El joven giro su cabeza y observo que se trataba de Rose Star quien se estaba acercando a la carroza corriendo.

_**Richar**_. – ¿Rose? – Observando cómo llega alado de él. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Quitando el pie de la carroza

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – Supe lo que ocurrió hace unas horas aquí en el castillo, ya que hasta la ciudad se podía escuchar el escándalo y también supe lo que te ocurrió. Me sentí muy preocupada al saber que estabas en el hospital, pero mi impresión fue al saber que te irías… ¿enserio te iras de Canterlot? – colocando una cara de puchero.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Quién te dijo?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – Estaba trabajando en la lavandería, cuando la princesa Luna fue a buscar tus ropas y me dijo que tú la necesitabas, ya que te irías de viaje a otro pueblo y al saber eso decidí ir para acá.

_**Richar**_. – Realmente es tierno de tu parte venir solo para despedirte.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. - ¿Y por qué no iría a despedirme de mi novio?

_**Richar**_. – si… sobre eso. – agachándose para estar frente a ella. – Rose Star, sobre esto de ser pareja… no… creo que vaya a funcionar.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

_**Richar**_. – Es, difícil de explicarlo… veras, me prometí a mí mismo que defendería este lugar de un mal que intenta destruirla o conquistarla. Al tener esa responsabilidad, mi vida se hizo muy peligrosa y no quiero involucrarte en mis problemas. De solo pensar que te hicieran daño no me lo podría perdonar… es por eso que no creo que esto funcione.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. - ¡No me importa! – exclamo algo enojada.

_**Richar**_. – pero Rose, yo…

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. - ¡Por favor Richar, no me dejes! – Dándole un abrazo que indicaba que no se quería separar de él. – Eres el primer macho que me hace sentir especial, no quiero separarme de ti, quiero estar contigo, y esto demuestra lo mucho que te quiero. – mostrando la marca en su cuello, lo cual era la mordida que le dio el joven, justamente en la cita que tuvieron.

Richar al observar la marca no puedo evitar sentirse algo deprimido al sentir que eso indicaba un lazo de unión entre ellos y es casi imposible de quitar.

_**Richar**_. – Rose… realmente yo…

Rose Star. – por favor Richar *Snif*. – empezando a lagrimear y aferrándose más al abrazo. – no me abandones *Snif* no quiero que me dejes *Snif.*

_**Richar**_. – Realmente no quieres que me separe de ti ¿verdad? – viendo como ella asentía con su cabeza en su pecho. – Realmente eres una estrella irremplazable. – acariciando su crin con lastima. – Sinceramente tu forma de ser te hace especial al sentir eso por mi… está bien… te prometo que no te dejare. – tocándole la mejilla a Roso con su dedo pulgar.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. - ¡¿Enserio?! – Observando al joven como este asentía con su cabeza.

_**Richar**_. – Pero solo una cosa… prométeme que mantendremos esto en secreto, no quiero que algo malo te pase solo porque saben que tienes una relación conmigo, y después vengan por ti a buscarte.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – Esta bien Richar. – limpiándose las lágrimas. – te prometo mantenerlo en secreto… pero quiero que me des algo antes de que te vallas.

_**Richar**_. – ¿y que sería Rose?

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – Podías darme un último beso de despedida. – decía ruborizada.

_**Richar**_. – emmmmmmm. – se abochornaba por la pregunta, con un rubor en su cara, mientras que pensaba en que responder. –… Rose Star… no creo que…

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – por favor, solo un último beso… la verdad es que no sé cuándo te veré… o volveré a sentir esa sensación junto con ese sentimiento de alegría al estar contigo.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro* está bien… te daré tu última petición.

Después de eso, los dos juntaron sus labios dándose un hermoso y apasionado beso con los ojos cerrados. Cada segundo que pasaban era una eternidad para los dos, sobre todo para Rose Star. Las princesas por otro lado, estaban un poco ruborizadas al ver la escena. Luna voltio su cabeza con la cara seria, con un gran rubor que cubría por completo su nariz, mientras que Celestia giraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

_**Luna**_. - *cof* *cof* lamento interrumpirlos. – Tocándole el hombro a Richar. - Pero los guardias siguen esperando a que te montes Richar.

Los jóvenes se separaron y Richar voltio a ver a Luna. Ella al observarlo a los ojos, logro observar que estaban medio apagados y se extrañó al ver eso.

_**Luna**_. – hey Richar… ¿le suceden algo a tus ojos? – pregunto extrañada al verlo.

Richar al escucharla, cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, para luego abrirlo y ver que los tenia normal.

_**Richar**_. - ¿He? ¿Qué?... perdón, me decías algo Luna. – Respondió como si hubiera despertado de un trance.

_**Luna**_. – ummmm olvídalo, debió ser mi imaginación… lo que quise decir, es que los guardias todavía te esperan. – apuntando a la carrosa.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Ho! Cierto. – levantándose del suelo. – ya debo irme… realmente lamento esto Rose y espero muy pronto volverte a ver.

_**Rose**_ _**Star**_. – no te preocupes. – dándole una sonrisa tierna. – esperare tu regreso con ansias. – levantándose hasta estar a la estatura del joven y darle un pequeño y último beso en la mejilla.

Richar se montó en la carroza y observo a las princesas.

_**Richar**_. – hasta luego princesas. Hasta luego Rose, prometo volver cuando pueda.

_**Celestia**_. – hasta luego joven Richar.

_**Luna**_. – cuídate y ten cuidado.

_**Richar**_. – ho Princesa, lamento mucho lo ocurrido en el jardín real. Ojala pueda perdóname por haber destruido la mayor parte de ese esplendido sitio.

_**Celestia**_. – Descuida joven Richar, fue un pequeño sacrificio que se tuvo que hacer para defender el Reino… con suerte ninguno de los animales fueron lastimados, ya que ellos se alejaron bastante de donde tú estabas. Los jardineros y contratistas arreglaran de nuevo el jardín, junto con los hogares y refugio de los animales.

_**Richar**_. – fiiiiu, es bueno oír eso, ya me estaba imaginando lo peor… otra cosa. Un restaurante elegante donde Rose Star y Yo fuimos a cenar, la cual se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí, fue casi destruido debido a mi culpa y los bandidos… yyyyy si no es mucha molestia. – juntando sus dedos apenados. - ¿cree que pueda hacer algo para reparar los daños?

_**Celestia**_. - *suspiro* hay joven richar, realmente eres una maqui para causar desastres.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Realmente lo siento! – bajando la cabeza apenado.

_**Rose Star**_. – yo también lo lamento su majestad. – agachando también la cabeza apenada.

_**Celestia**_. - ¿y porque te disculpas mi pequeña pony?

_**Rose Star**_. – fui yo quien sugirió el sitio para que fuéramos a cenar… de no haber sido por mí, el lugar tal vez hubiera estado intacto.

_**Celestia**_. – De acuerdo, no es necesario pedir tantas disculpas… cubriré los gastos del sitio para que lo arreglen, pero que esto no se vuelva una costumbre ¿vale?

_**Richar**_. – sí, y realmente de nuevo, lo lamento y gracias… ahora sí, me despido, adiós. – despidiéndose con su mano.

_**Celestia, Luna y Rose Star**_. – hasta luego Richar. – despidiéndose con sus cascos.

El joven en ese momento le dio un ademan con su cabeza a los guardias Pegasos y estos extendieron sus alas para luego salir volando junto con la carroza donde estaba Richar.

* * *

Richar seguía despidiéndose mientras se alejaba para luego mirar hacia adelante y soltar un suspiro de preocupación. En ese momento con lo que acaba de ocurrir hace un rato con Rose Star, el joven no puedo evitar cantar una canción que le vino a la mente al sentir la escena con ella.

**(Nota: la melodía instrumental sale del ambiente al igual que en las canciones de la verdadera serie de MLP)**

**Música Que Canta Richar**: No Me Quiero Enamorar – Kalimba

watch?v=ew7SqpUSx5Q

Richar seguía pensando en que podía hacer una vez que llegara a Ponyville, mientras observaba la Luna desde el horizonte. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era al tener dos relaciones a pesar que no lo es de todo con Rainbow, ya que sentía culpa al tener que mantener esto en secreto. En cierta forma lo hacía feliz saber que alguien lo amaba, pero al estar aquí, las cosas que él pensaba que podían ocurrir estando en un mundo de magia, fantasía, tranquilidad y Armonía, término volviéndose un mundo peligroso con males acechando por todas partes… ahora en estos momentos el joven siente miedo… miedo de perder lo que para él es conocido como el mundo perfecto y ver que es destruido por alguien y más con aquellos que te Rodean y Amas.

**Richar**. - Ohh…Ohh…OOh.

Yo no quería quererte  
Y no lo pude evitar  
Creí poder defenderme  
¡Pero a mi corazón! ¡No lo puedes ataaaar!

Woah… oh. Ohh.. Ohh

Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote.

Ohh…

Si te gano pierdo libertaaaaaAAAD, Yeah  
Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote,

Si yo no me quiero enamoorar…

Guardo en silencio mis besos.  
Despídete sin voltear.  
Porque al besarte me pierdo  
¡Pero a mi corazón! ¡¿Quién le puede explicar?!  
Ohh Yeah..

Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote,

Ohh Yeah,

Si te gano pierdo libertaaaAAAD

Yea, Yeahh  
Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote, oh..

Si yo no me quiero enamoraaaar.

(Ohhhhhh... Oh…)

(Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote) Oohh.. ooh.. ohh yeah

(Si te gano pierdo libertad) ohhh no, no, no ,no, no, no… NONONOnonono yeah  
Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote, ohh

Si yo no me quiero enamooorar...

Si yo no me quiero enamoraAaAaAar.

Una vez que Richar termino de cantar, una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo mientras se reflejaba a través de la luz de la Luna. Los guardias Pegasos lograron escuchar la canción que canto el joven, y no pudieron evitar sacar una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos a pesar de ser Pegasos de gran orgullo, mientras aún tenían sus caras serias y seguían volando en dirección a Ponyville alejándose de Canterlot.

* * *

**(Ruinas Antiguas.) (Guarida De Lady C.) (Narración Tercera Persona.)**

Los bandidos junto con algunos Razorkhanes, habían llegado justamente a las ruinas cerca de "Rambling Rock Ridge." Donde venían arrastrando a una enorme serpiente totalmente inconsciente. Justamente cuando llegaron a la pared de una montaña, uno de los ninjas se acercó a la pared y presiono un interruptor oculto, lo cual una compuerta lo suficiente grande para que la serpiente pudiera pasar se abrió de dicha pared, dejando ver una cueva y entraron con dificultad en ella, arrastrando a la gran bestia.

Los bandidos y los ninjas llegaron hasta la sala del trono donde se encontraba Lady C, quien aún era cubierta por el inmenso brillo que emanaban las piedras alrededor de su trono y esta estaba peinando su cabello con un peine. Los bandidos y ninjas depositaron a la bestia en dicho lugar, ya que ese sitio era bastante amplio. Lady C al observar a su mascota totalmente inconsciente, se acercó a ella a gran velocidad.

_**Lady C**_. - ¡MI BEBE! – empujando y aparatando tanto a los bandidos como a los ninjas. - ¡¿Qué te ocurrió mi pequeño?! – abrazando la cabeza de la bestia y dándole cariño. - ¡Exijo que me expliquen! ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a mi niño?!

_**Green**_. – Mis disculpa mi Lady. Pero justamente cuando atacábamos el castillo de Celestia, Colmillos estaba enfrentando al… humano ¿cierto? – lo cual Lady solo le responde con el ceño fruncido, lo cual solo hizo que Green tragara saliva con nerviosismo para continuar con su explicación. – al principio estaba a punto de acabar con ese simio… pero alguna especie de criatura casi idéntica a él pero con un aspecto distinto, apareció de la nada cayendo del cielo y acabo con Colmillos sin mucho esfuerzo.

_**Lady C**_. - ¡¿Y aun así no acabaron con ese despreciable humano?! – pregunto enojada.

_**Red**_. –No del todo mi Lady.

_**Yellow**_. – Vera, resulta que… - no termina la frase ya que de un momento a otro siente una gran presión en su cuerpo y se tira al suelo.

Lo mismo pasó con los otros tres ponys lo cual estos empezaron a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, mientras unas lágrimas le salían de los ojos y sus pupilas se deslataban. Lady C solo miraba la escena con una mirada serena, como si eso fuera normal. Para luego girar los ojos y negar con la cabeza

_**Lady**_. - *suspiro.*Bobos, tomaron más de una vez seguida las píldoras… ¿cierto? – mirando a los bandidos retorciéndose en el suelo.

_**Green**_. – Era AGGGGGG, la única forma… ¡De traer a Colmillos! GRRRAAAAAAAAA. – gritaba de agonía al sentir que sus interior estaba siendo apretado por sus propios músculos.

_**Lady C**_. - Saben perfectamente los efectos segundarios que pueden ocasionar esas pastillas… solo mi cuerpo puede soportar dicha cantidad o incluso más. - Acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa, pero ver su identidad debido al brillo de los diamantes en las paredes.

_**Red**_. - ¡Por favor mi Lady!…. AGGGGG…. ¡Quítenos esto! – suplicaba mientras se retorcía.

_**Yellow**_. - ¡Mis músculos… están aplastando mis huesos y entrañas! AGGGG… ¡No puedo respirar! – lagrimeaba y se curveaba en el suelo intentando aguantar el dolor.

_**Black**_. - ¡Mi cuerpo!… ¡siento que me abandona!…AGG… - apretaba los dientes y se retorcía.

_**Lady C**_. – Tontos. – en eso el cabello Verde de Lady C empezó a moverse y 4 puntas del cabello se dirigieron a los bandidos, lo cual se clavaron en diferentes sitios en los cuerpo de ellos, como si fuera una navaja atravesándoles la carne.

Los 4 bandidos dieron un gran grito de dolor que retumbo en toda la sala del trono y varias lágrimas de dolor le salían de sus ojos. Después de un rato, lady C retiro su cabello de ellos y dejo un buen agujero en la parte donde atravesó sus cuerpos, donde de esos mismos agujeros salía una cantidad de sangre junto con una especie de líquido color crema que más bien parecía un PUS asqueroso y baboso. Los músculos de los bandidos empezaron a disminuir, haciendo que sus cuerpos volvieran a la normalidad, dejando un pequeño charco de dos líquidos mesclados en el suelo.

_**Lady C**_. – Espero que eso les enseñe una lección… además, fue un buen castigo por no proteger a mi bebe. – acercándose a la bestia, lo cual algunos Rasorkhanes le estaban vendando las heridas y tapándole con un parche el ojo faltante de este. – ahora díganme ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió antes de que empezaran con su acto de retorsión?

_**Yellow**_. – Lo que quería decirle. – parándose mientras se tapaba la herida que le dejo Lady C. – es que supuestamente… el Humano allá muerto. – embozando una media sonrisa malévola.

_**Lady C**_. - ¡¿me estás hablando enserio?! – Volteando a ver a los bandidos con impresión.

_**Green**_. – No del todo mi Lady… no logramos presenciar su muerte, pero gracias a Colmillos, esa cosa término siendo perforado con uno de sus dientes, y al final término retorciéndose de dolor por el veneno.

_**Yellow**_. – De seguro ya es solo una cáscara de huesos vacía de alma jajajaja

_**Lady C**_. - ¡Excelente! – chocando los dedos con una gran sonrisa malvada. – Lord T se alegrara mucho al saber que ya no tiene obstáculo que le impidan conquistar Equestria ja, ja, ja ,ja. – Reía como si fuera refinada, colocando su mano cerca de su boca. – estará tan contento que de seguro me recompensara… a mí, a la Gran. – en eso los diamantes desvían la Luz su rostro dejando ver su verdadero aspecto. – Lady Cedusa ja, ja ,ja, ja. – seguía riendo con refinada.

Su aspecto es casi igual al de una medusa, solo que ella si tenía cabello normal, pero exageradamente largo de color verde oscuro ondulado en todos los extremos y se movía a voluntad propia. Sus ojos son de un color verde claro. Todo lo que era su cintura hasta abajo era solamente una gran cola de serpiente y con torso humano femenino, tiene unos grandes pecho que parecían melones, y estos estaban tapados por una cinta que pasaban por sus pecho en forma de "X" y cubrían solo sus pezones. Tiene un tatuaje Oni en su brazo izquierdo. Los dedos de sus manos eran algo puntiagudos, mientras usaba unos grandes guantes de color rojo que le llegaban hasta los codos y sostenía un peine mientras cepillaba su cabello.

**(Nota: Pueden verla en mi perfil como "Lady C")**

_**Lady C**_. – Esto es magnífico. – acercándose al trono y sentándose en ella, mientras algunos ninjas se llevaban a Colmillos directo a su habitación. – y más ahora que se acaba de descubrir la localización de unos de los talismanes que me ordeno buscar Lort T. – sacando una zafiro de su trono, lo cual este se activa y muestra un holograma de Equestria con un punto rojo parpadeante que apuntaba a un sitio. – el talismán se activó hace poco y dice que está en… – mirando el mapa y señalando con su dedo. - … Ponyville. – sacando una sonrisa.

_**Red**_. – Es bueno oír eso mi Lady. – dándole una reverencia.

_**Green**_. – Sí, cuando nos recuperemos, iremos a ese sitio y obtendremos el talismán. También aprovecharemos para conseguir ciertos artilugios para usted mi Lady.

_**Lady C**_. – owwww gracias mi pequeño Green, eso me haría muy feliz… ¡Ho! Me hiciste acordar de algo. Ya que tu misión fue "Casi" un éxito, quiero que por favor me entregues mi preciada "Piedra Locator" que utilizaste para encontrar a los chicos. – Extendiendo su mano para que le entregara dicho objeto.

_**Green**_. - ¡Ho! Claro, enseguida mi Lady. – Buscando entre su cuerpo la piedra que menciono, pero no la encontraba.

Green al ver que seguía buscando por todos los sitios de su cuerpo sin encontrar ningún objeto, empezó a sudar frio mientras se decía a sí mismo "Donde está, Donde está, Donde está, ¡Donde esta! ¡DONDE ESTA!" Y se desesperaba por encontrar dicho artilugio.

_**Lady C**_. - ¿Y bien pequeño Green? Sigo esperando~~~. – mencionaba con una voz relajada pero a la vez escalofriante.

_**Green**_. – aummmmm jejejeje mi Lady. – Rascándose la nuca con su pata. – Al parecer *Gulp* perdí su piedra je, je, je. – chocando sus cascos apenados.

_**Lady**_ _**C.**_ \- °°° ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos.

_**Green**_. – Que yo perdi AAGHT… - no termina la frase, ya que el cabello de Lady C lo agarró del cuello y lo alzo casi hasta el techo.

_**Lady C**_. - ¡¿CÓMO QUE PERDISTE MI PRECIADA PIEDRA LOCATOR?! – Gritaba furiosa.

_**Green.**_ \- ¡Mi Lady… por favor… perdóneme! – Intentando zafarse del cabello en vano.

_**Lady**_ _**C.**_ \- ¡¿CÓMO QUE PERDONARTE?! ¡Esa era una de las piedras más valiosas, extravagantes y extrañas de mi colección! ¡¿Y TU LA PIERDES?! – Apretando más la parte del cuello de Green con su cabello.

_**Green**_. - ¡Mi Lady… por favor… no puedo… respirar! – Agonizaba mientras sus pupilas se dilataban por la falta de oxígeno.

_**Red**_. - ¡Mi Lady suéltelo! – Observando a Green en el aire con nerviosismo.

_**Yellow**_. - ¡si sigue así lo va a matar!

_**Black**_. - ¡Mi Señora, Por Favor, Bájelo!

Lady Cedusa observo a los otros tres con enfado y los agarro a ellos también con su cabello por el cuello y los alzo hasta estar a la misma altura que Green.

_**Lady**_ _**C.**_ \- ¡¿Cómo que perdonarlo?! ¡Saben perfectamente cómo me pongo si me hacen enojar y más con mis pertenencias!

_**Green**_. - ¡Lo… lamento! – Sacando lagrimas con las pupilas dilatadas por falta de oxígeno.

_**Yellow**_. - ¡Se lo… recompensaremos! – Intentando zafarse con sus cascos.

_**Red**_. - ¡Solo… libérenos! – También intentando zafarse.

_**Lady C.**_ \- ¡Escúchenme bien cuádruple de idiotas! ¡Ustedes una vez que vallan a buscar el talismán que tanto desea Lord T! ¡Se dirigirán de nuevo a Canterlot y recuperaran mi preciada piedra Locator! ¡Si no la traen devuelta! ¡Serán parte de mi colección petrificada o unos de los juguetes para mi pequeño Colmillos! – Al decir eso, choco las cabezas de los 4 entre ellos y los soltó, dejándolos caer al suelo desde la misma altura con gran dolor de cabeza debido al golpe y la caída. - ¡Ahora lárguense de mi vista antes de que me ponga realmente de malas! – Observando como ellos se levantan y salen corriendo de ese lugar.

Lady Cedusa se quedó sentada en el trono mientras pensaba en lo suyo.

_**Lady C**_. - …con un obstáculo fuera, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el mando al fin sea de nosotros Ja, Ja, Ja ,Ja. – Se reía a carcajadas mientras se escuchaba por toda la cueva en eco y el panorama se volvía negro.

Los Diamong Dogs que se encontraban aprisionados en ese sitio, siendo esclavos para escavar en la mina de ese sitio, solo abrazaban a sus pequeñas crías para calmarlos de la risa malévola que escuchaban de Lady C desde sus celdas, mientras bajaban la cabeza con las orejas agachadas y se preguntaban así mismos si algún día ese sufrimiento algún día acabara para ellos.

**Narrador**: A pesar que Richar perdió la batalla con la serpiente y los bandidos, no todo resulto estar perdido y el logro salvarse. Ahora los bandidos irán a Ponyville en busca del primer talismán y por suerte Richar tuvo una visión que le indicaba que ese sitio podía estar en peligros… pero lo más raro fue la criatura espectral que interfirió en la batalla ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Richar cuando le clavo sus dedos cerca del estómago? ¿Será amigo o enemigo? ¿Qué o quienes eran las tres siluetas que observo Richar una vez que se desmallo? ¿Cómo es que los bandidos no le dicen monita a Lady C si ella es casi igual a los humanos? ¿Podrá esta vez defender ponyville el joven? ¿Qué ocurrirá en las relaciones de Richar? ¿Los Diamong Dogs serán liberados algún día de su esclavitud? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega la historia, ojala les haiga gustado**

**Normalmente me hubiera gustado hacer un especial de navidad de Richar y las chicas, pero hace mucho tiempo tengo algo muy especial planeado para ellas y el protagonista y si me pongo hacer un fic o una escena ova de eso, podía cambiar los planes de mi historia y eso alteraría el curso de lo que tengo planeado para ella**

**Pero no se desanimen, he estado planeando hacer un dibujo de navidad con Richar y las chicas, y así hacer algo especial para esta navidad y muy pronto lo verán en mi Devianart**

**De seguro algunos creyeron que cuando Lady C dijo "ami, a la Gran..." pensaron que era Trixie ¿no? jajaja ya me lo imagino XD**

**En fin, me despido. Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, y les deseo ¡Un muy feliz prospero año nuevo 2015!**

**Rikimlp se despide CHAOCHAO**


	19. No Me Esperaba Esta ¡SORPRESA!

**Opening de la historia**_: _"Welcome to Ponyville" [LIVE!] - a parody of Green Day's "Welcome to Paradise" by MandoPony

watch?v=12gQj1bFfxY

* * *

**(Narración Tercera Persona.)**

Richar se encontraba sentado mirando hacia un lado del carruaje donde está siendo transportado, con una mano sosteniendo de su mentón mientras tenía una cara algo depresiva. Este aún se encontraba pensando en lo que ocurrió hace un rato en Canterlot con Rose Star antes de despedirse. Si algo que el destetaba era engañar, pero si no tenia de otra nada más para poder hacer feliz a alguien, entonces no tiene otra opción más que ocurrir a la mentira solo para ver una sonrisa en vez de una cara depresiva.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – Tarde o temprano una de las dos deberá saber la verdad.

Ya habían pasado casi 1 hora y media desde que partió de Canterlot a Ponyville. El joven miraba las estrellas y la luna mientras el viento le golpeaba en la cara e calmar sus pensamientos para no así no ser recibido con preocupación y al final termine preguntándole porque se encontraba tan deprimido una vez que vuelva a ver a las chicas.

_**Pegaso Escolta#1**_. – ya casi hemos llegado a pueblo señor Richar. – le respondió al joven mientras aún seguían volando.

El joven fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar al guardia y puso su mirada al frente. Desde la lejanía logro observar como casi estaban llegando al pequeño pueblo de Ponyville.

Después de unos minutos, los guardias aterrizaron el carruaje cerca de una fuente en la plaza del pueblo. De ahí Richar se dispuso agarrar sus cosas y bajar del carruaje.

_**Richar**_. – muchas gracias por traerme al pueblo Soldados. – le habla a los Pegasos que lo trajeron.

_**Pegaso Escolta#1**_. – fue un placer señor Richar. – dando una asentimiento con su cabeza.

_**Pegaso Escolta#2. **_– nos vemos luego chico, debemos volver al castillo y retomar nuestros puestos. – Dicho esto, emprendieron vuelo y se alejaron del pueblo.

Richar observaba como los guardias se alejaban para luego voltearse y seguir su camino hacia el Castillo. El joven observaba sus alrededores recordando el poco tiempo que estuvo hay y mirando los lugares que no pudo observar. Pero después de mirar, al rato se dio cuenta de algo. El lugar se encontraba un poco desolado, no había ni un alma a los alrededores, todo se encontraba vacío.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Dónde están los ciudadanos? – se preguntó observando hacia los lados. – no creo que sea tan tarde para que esto esté así de vacío… algo no anda bien. – mirando de reojo sus alrededores con una cara seria. – mejor me mantengo precavido. – sacando sus guantes alquímicos de la bolsa y colocándoselo.

Después de eso, Richar siguió su camino hacia el castillo intentando no bajar la guardia. Una vez que llego a las puertas del Castillo, logro observar que los soldados que siempre se encontraban parados frente a la entrada, no se encontraban hay.

_**Richar**_. – ahora esto sí me parece sospechoso. Según tengo entendido, normalmente siempre hay soldados haciendo guardia en la entrada del castillo. Ya sean guardias solares o nocturnos.

Richar siguió caminando hacia la entrada y se dispuso a tocar de ella.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Hoooolaaaaaa! ¡¿Hay alguien?! – colocando una oreja en la puerta a ver si escuchaba algo, pero no oía nada. – jummm extraño. – el joven coloco su mano en la perilla de la puerta y la empujo, dándole como resultado que la puerta se abriera. – haber recapitulemos… el pueblo se ve totalmente vacío. No están los guardias en sus puestos. Y la puerta está abierta… si definitivamente esto es normal. – dijo con sarcasmo lo último.

* * *

**(Dentro del Castillo de Twilight.)**

El joven se adentró al castillo y observo que nadie se encontraba tampoco adentro. De hecho el lugar estaba muy oscuro, ninguna luz se encontraba encendida. La única y poca iluminación que había, era de las piedras de cristal que se reflejaban debido a la Luz de la luna que pasaba a través de las ventanas.

Richar seguía caminando por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la entrada de las puertas que conducían al salón de los Tronos. Cada vez se le hacía más misterioso y a la vez extraño que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores y sobre todo que los guardias no se encuentren en sus puestos de vigilancia o de patrulla.

Una vez que llego a las puertas que conducían al salón de los tronos, este se dispuso abrirla un poco y asomar su cabeza.

_**Richar**_. - ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien? – pregunto pero no recibía ninguna respuesta, y sobre todo que al otro lado de esas puertas estaba más oscuro que afuera. - ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan? ¿Dónde están todos? – en ese momento se adentra al salón y misteriosamente la puerta se cierra de golpe instantáneamente. - ¡¿Pero qué ra…?! – no termina la frase ya que las luces se encienden de golpe.

-¡SORPRESAAAA!

_**Richar**_. - ¡DAAAAJUUUUU! – dio un gran grito de susto que hasta literalmente dio un salto tan largo que se hasta se quedó guindando del candelabro en el techo con las manos y los pies, al igual que un gato asustado y temblando.

Richar miro hacia abajo y observo que todo el pueblo se encontraba dentro del castillo y observaban al joven guindado en el candelabro.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – Muy bien Richar, sigue así y llegaras muy lejos asustándote y defendiendo como marica de esa manera. – se decía así mismo con cara de "soy un idiota" mientras aún seguía colgando del candelabro

Después de eso las mane 6 se acercaron hacia la posición donde estaban el joven y lo observaron desde el suelo.

_**Applejack**_. – Bueno… eso el algo que no se ve todos los días – Observando a Richar un tanto confundida.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡¿Vieron el gran salto y susto que se llevó?! AJAJAJAJA ¡Realmente épico! AJAJAJAJAJA – tirándose al suelo carcajeándose.

_**Rarity**_. – Ya querida, no es de buena educación burlarse de nuestro invitado, quien llego de un viaje de Canterlot hasta Ponyville.

De ahí la pony rosada de melena esponjada y rosada más oscura que su piel, mejor conocida como Pinkie Pie, se acerca dando saltitos hasta donde estaba el joven y misteriosamente aparece también arriba en el candelabro volteada de cabeza.

_**Pinkie Pie**_. - ¡Hola! ¡¿Te gusto la fiesta que te hice?! ¡Yo creo que sí, ya que te sorprendiste! ¡¿Te sorprendiste verdad?! ¡Pues claro que te sorprendiste ya que diste un gran grito de impresion y terminaste colgado en este sitio, porque además si no te sorprenderías entonces! ¡¿Por qué fue que terminaste aquí y …?!

_**Richar**_. - ¡Muy bien ya entendí! – tapándole el hocico para que dejara de hablar. – realmente me esto me sorprendió Pinkie, si te soy sincero esto no me lo esperaba… pero ahora tengo tres preguntas que quisiera que me aclararas. – quitando la mano de su hocico.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Okie Dokie Lokie! ¡¿Qué quieres preguntar?! – Respondió con esa gran sonrisa de niña curiosa.

_**Richar**_. – Uno… ¿Por qué lo de la fiesta?... Dos… ¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí?... Tres… ¡¿Cómo diablos llegue YO Aquí?! – Mirando confundido de cómo él estaba colgando del candelabro.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – Pues duuhh ¡Es tu fiesta de Bienvenida tontito! – dando una gran sonrisa.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Fiesta de Bienvenida? – pregunto confundido inclinando la cabeza.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Sipi!

_**Richar**_. – Es muy lindo de tu parte Pinkie, pero no era necesario hacerme una fiesta solo por venir de vuelta de Canterlot hasta acá.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - Ho tontito pues claro que no es fue para eso, esta fiesta de Bienvenida es por la primera vez que llegaste a Ponyville.

_**Richar**_. - pero… eso fue hace más de Dos Meses que llegue a Ponyville por primera vez Pinkie Pie.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie.**_ – Pues duuhhh ¡Es Obvio! ¡Yo siempre hago fiesta para aquellos ponys viajeros que pisan Ponyville por primera vez, pero en tu caso creo que sería Humano! ¡¿O me equivoco?! ¡Pues claro que no me equivoco! ¡Yo siempre hago fiestas para aquellos visitantes o pony que se quedan en el pueblo! ¡No importa cuánto tiempo pase! ¡SIEMPRE LES ARE UNA FIESTA! Porque ¡¿Te imaginas que no le haga una fiesta a los ponys que a pesar de que pase el tiempo no pueda hacerle la fiesta?! ¡Eso sería muy feo! ¡Ya que con eso puedo hacer amigos y a mí me gusta hacer muchos amigos! porque ¿a quién no les gusta los amigos? ¡Y realmente me gusta tener muchos amigos y…!

_**Richar**_. – ¡ya entendí ya entendí ya entendí! Solo... ya para. – Dándole una señal a Pinkie con su mano un tanto ya explotado del cerebro por tantas palabras totalmente corridas de ella. – bueno, ya me aclaraste una pregunta ¿ahora me puedes aclarar las otras dos?

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¿Cuáles? – respondió con su típica sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

_**Richar**_. – la que te acabo de decir hace rato. La de cómo es que tú y yo estamos aquí.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – no sé de qué me hablas Richi. – respondió con suma naturalidad con su sonrisa.

_**Richar**_. - ¡pero yo!... mejor ni me molesto. – dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado con la cara serie con una gota tipo anime bajando de su cabeza

En eso la princesa Twilight vuela hasta donde se encontraba Richar y Pinkie Pie, posicionándose frente a ellos.

_**Twilight**_. – Hola Richar, Bienvenido devuelta a Ponyville. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

_**Richar**_. – Hola Princesa Twilight, gracias por la Bienvenida… aunque no me esperaba. Bueno… esto – decía con una sonrisa algo inquieta con los ojos cerrados apuntando el sitio.

_**Twilight.**_ – Cuando recibí la carta de la Princesa Celestia y ver que decía que tú te encontrabas en camino al pueblo, se las mostré a las demás chicas, pero cuando Pinkie Pie lo leyó no puedo contener su alegría y me dijo que si podía hacerte la fiesta que no te pudo dar dos meses atrás aquí en el castillo. No podía negar a la petición de Pinkie, así que acepte y entre todas ayudamos… pero claro, Pinkie Pie fue la que más decoro en todo el entorno del castillo muy rápido. – respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

_**Richar**_. - … jejeje. No me extraña que ella sea así. – Mirando a Pinkie, lo cual ella solo seguía sonriendo y Richar solo puso una sonrisa nerviosa con una gota tipo anime bajando por su cabeza.

La Pegaso Rainbow Dash en ese momento se acercó frente a ellos, con su velocidad de siempre.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen hay todavía? Abajo seguimos esperándolas, vengan, bajen de ahí y empecemos la ¡Fiesta! – Dando una pirueta en el aire un tanto entusiasmada.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie.**_ \- ¡Cierto, vamos a divertirnos! ¡ESTO SERA UNA FIESTA INOLVIDABLE! – Dando un salto tan alegre, bajándose del candelabro.

Rainbow y Twilight solo giraron sus ojos con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga actuar así, lo cual para ellas es normal, mientras descendían al suelo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Esperen! – Detuvo a la Pegaso y a la Alicornio.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nos detienes? – acercándose de nuevo hacia Richar junto con Twilight.

_**Richar**_. – ¿Creen que puedan bajarme de aquí? – Apuntando al candelabro que se sostenía.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedes bajarte tú mismo?

_**Richar**_. - ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo rayos fue que llegue aquí! Y si intento bajar por mi cuenta, estoy seguro que de alguna forma me lastimare. – mirando con una cara seria.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡Hou! En ese caso, mejor ayudémosle Rainbow. – le dijo a la Pegaso la cual esta solo se encoje de hombros diciéndole algo como "Ya que" para luego agarrar a Richar de los brazos y bajar del candelabro.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. – oye, veo que realmente has estado entrenando. – sintiendo un pequeño musculo que tocaba en el brazo de Richar.

_**Richar**_. – jeje sí. El capitán Shining Armor estuvo haciendo lo posible para que diera mi mejor esfuerzo, pero a veces era tan estricto que apenas y me dejaba descansar.

_**Twilight**_. – así es mi hermano, siempre quiere que todos sus pupilos den lo mejor de sí. – dando una sonrisa y sintiéndose orgullosa de su hermano por ayudar a Richar.

Una vez que bajaron, todos se reunieron alrededor de joven incluyendo las demás chicas. Richar saludaba a todos y cada uno de los ponys que se le acercaban.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡ho querido! ¿Llegaste con el traje que te diseñe? ¡Realmente se te ve glamuroso! Realmente soy toda una gran diseñadora. – presumía su talento, mientras se arreglaba la crin con su casco.

Richar solo giro sus ojos en señal de "Típico" para luego sacar una pequeña sonrisa y reír en voz baja.

_**Richar**_. – jeje realmente lo es Rarity, este traje realmente me quedo a la perfección sin mencionar que tiene un gran estilo, realmente te lo agradezco. – Dándole una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

_**Rarity**_. – no hay de que querido, es un placer haberte ayudado. – Devolviéndole el mismo gesto de amabilidad.

En ese momento Pinkie Pie habla desde una tarima con un micrófono en sus cascos.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Vengan Ponys! ¡Empecemos esta fiesta de Bienvenida para RICHI! – Grito muy emocionada la pony desde la tarima.

Todos exclamaron un gran "SIIIII" mientras Richar solo sonreía feliz al ver la gran fiesta que se tomó en molestia Hacer Pinkie Pie. Después de eso, Pinkie se acercó a una mesa de DJ, donde se encontraba una pony unicornio de piel Blanca con crin de dos tonalidades de azul metálico, una más claro que el otro y un tanto rebelde su estilo, con una Cutie Mark de una doble nota musical, mientras usaba unas gafas moradas de aspecto ovalada. Pinkie Pie, en ese momento le dijo algo a la unicornio mientras le hacía unas señas y ella solo sonrió para luego rasgar los discos en la mesa de DJ, empezando con la música del lugar, mientras varias luces láser de colores empezaban a Brillar al redor de todo el sitio y estas se reflejaban entre las piedras de las paredes, dándole mas emoción y espectáculo al sitio.

Todos los ponys se dispersaron y empezaron a bailar, hablar entre ellos o beber cidra, así como comer algunos bocadillos. Richar en ese momento decidió ir con la bolsa que tenía sus cosas a la habitación que se le dio cuando llego por primera vez a ponyville a hurtadillas, sin que lo notaran mientras dejaba a los demás divertirse en la fiesta. Una vez que llego se adentró en ella y cerró la puerta despacio, aunque no era muy necesaria hacer eso que se diga ya que con el gran volumen que daba la música era casi imposible escuchar otro sonido.

El joven dejo la bolsa en la cama y observo que en una esquina de esta se encontraba la mochila que trajo consigo la primera vez que llego a este mundo. El joven agarro la mochila y de ahí saco su celular.

_**Richar**_. – ha pasado más de dos meses desde que llegue aquí… de seguro ni siquiera ya tiene batería. – decía mientras se disponía a encenderlo. En eso observa que este enciende, lo cual sorprendió un poco al joven, pero luego se desilusiono al ver que solo tenía un 8% de batería. - *Suspiro* bueno era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… de seguro fue el auto apagado que le puse en para ahorrar energía. – en eso mira la barra de señal que está en la parte superior y ve el icono de Wi-fi activado. – aun no puedo creer que haiga señal en Equestria… sobre todo Wi-fi, mi pregunta es ¿Cómo es posible? Y ¿De dónde estoy recibiendo la señal? – observando que este tenía solo una raya de señal y de vez en cuando subía a dos pero volvía a descender a uno - ... es otro de los misterio que necesito resolver. – en eso se dispuso a apagar su celular y sentarse un momento en la cama a pensar en lo que "supuestamente" iba a ocurrir.

Pero después de un rato, las puertas de su habitación se abre dejando pasar el sonido de la música y también un pequeño dragón purpura mejor conocido como Spike lo cual este usaba un mostacho en la cara con una peluca de chica en su cabeza. Richar voltio y observo al pequeño dragón, y al ver como estaba disfrazado, estaba intentado aguantar la risa tapándose la boca con su mano mientras su cachetes se inflaban por el aire de risa que quería escapar y sus ojos se entrecerraban.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Hey Richar! ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es abajo y se supone que la chicas hicieron esto para ti ¿ocurre algo?

_**Richar**_. – no es nada. – decía en voz baja intentando no reír. – ahorita bajo. - Parándose para luego ir al baño.

_**Spike**_. – apresúrate que Pinkie Pie va hacer un concurso de baile y un sorteo de colocarle la cola al pony. – decía apuntando a la fiesta.

_**Richar**_. – enseguida voy… solo… dame un segundo. – entrando al baño.

_**Spike**_. – de acuerdo, te espero aquí, no tardes. – dijo dirigiéndose y colocándose de espalda cerca de la puerta del baño.

Richar una vez que entro, dio un suspiro y empezó a reírse en voz baja.

_**Richar**_. – ajajajajajajajaja ok ok ok, debo admitir que se ve cómico y ridículo al mismo tiempo con eso, pero es normal en fiestas alocadas ajajajajaja. – seguía riéndose, pero la risa se fue apagando al volver a recordar sus problemas.

En eso se dirige al lavamanos y abre la llave, agarrando un poco de agua con sus manos y pasándoselas por la cara y al final cerrar la llave, para luego verse en el espejo y observar tanto su cara como su cabello empapado con una cara depresiva.

_**Richar**_. – solo espero que nada ocurra y todo salga bien… pero lo que me tiene alterado es ¿cómo hago para decirles a las chicas sobre mi relación? No quiero herir a nadie… y esto no puede seguir oculto por mucho tiempo. – dijo para luego apretar su puño con la cara mirando el suelo. - ¡Simplemente soy un idiota! – dijo con enojo mientras daba un fuerte golpe al espejo con su puño y romperla. – ¡HAAAAAAAA! – Gritaba de agonía mientras sujetaba su mano vendada, debido a las heridas ocurridas que tubo anteriormente. - ¡Maldición! – se quejaba entre dientes agarrando su puño.

_**Spike**_. - ¡¿Richar?! ¡¿Estás Bien?! ¿Qué que fue ese ruido? – pregunto el pequeño dragón al otro lado de la puerta.

Richar seguía agarrando su puño lastimado, mientras se maldecía en voz baja y se apoyaba con su codo en la orilla del lavamanos.

_**Richar**_. - ¡descuida! ¡Estoy bien! – dijo para luego levantarse he ir a la puerta y salir del lugar observando al pequeño dragón que lo miraba.

_**Spike**_. - ¿Qué ocurrió hay dentro? ¿Qué fue ese ruido de hace rato?

_**Richar**_. – Nada en especial… solo, un pequeño accidente. Eso es todo. – tratando de evadir el tema.

_**Spike**_. - ¿Pequeño? ¿Para un estruendo de esa forma? – pregunto más confundido.

_**Richar**_. – si es que… bueno… resulta que, mientras me lavaba… se me callo el jabón he intente agárralo, pero al final termine pisándolo resbalándome con ella… y al final termine dándole un puñetazo al espejo y me lastimo un poco. – sobándose el puño intentando no decirle la verdad de porque lo hizo.

_**Spike**_. - °°° ajajaja, sí que eres torpe amigo ajajaja. – se burlaba del joven.

_**Richar**_. - ¡oye! A cualquiera le pueden ocurrir accidentes, no todos somos muy cuidadosos. – le hablaba con una cara seria observando al pequeño.

_**Spike**_. – ajajaja, de acuerdo pero no te enojes, no es que sea la gran cosa… venga vamos a la fiesta antes de que lo bueno se acabe. – dijo mientras le daba señal para que lo siguiera.

_**Richar**_. – ve tu adelante, te sigo.

En eso los dos empiezan a caminar, pero Spike observa las manos de Richar y le entra curiosidad al ver sus manos vendadas.

_**Spike**_. – oye Richar ¿Por qué tus manos están vendadas? – pregunto apuntando sus manos.

_**Richar**_. – ho esto. – agarrando sus manos. – no es nada… solo una pequeña lección en mi entrenamiento con la guardia real. Sin mencionar que también puedo usarlas para entrenar sin lastimar mucho mis nudillos. – mentía para no decirle la verdad del ataque que ocurrió en el castillo y al final termine preocupándolo, o decirles a las chicas.

_**Spike**_. - ¿pero es necesario estar vendado de todo el brazo?

_**Richar**_. – ammmm mejor estar precavido que no estarlo ¿verdad? Jaja. – reía nervioso.

_**Spike**_. – jummmm okey. – respondió un tanto no convencido con la respuesta del joven.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – menos mal que tengo el traje y así no puede ver los demás vendajes alrededor de mi cuerpo, o estará haciéndome preguntas de que me paso… por el momento prefiero dejarlo así y no dejar estar que estén preocupado por mí. Estamos en una fiesta y no quiero arruinarlo solo por esto.

Una vez que salieron, Pinkie Pie Observo cómo los dos bajaban y se acercó hasta su posición dando saltitos, evadiendo a la multitud.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Hey chicos! ¡¿Qué hacían allá arriba en vez de estar aquí abajo divirtiéndose?! – pregunto con su sonrisa de curiosidad.

_**Richar**_. – Bueno, ya estamos aquí abajo yyyy… nada en especial, solo dejando mis cosas en la habitación he ir un momento al baño.

_**Spike**_. – Yo solo fui a buscarlo, ya que logre observar que fue a hurtadillas arriba de la habitación y pensó que nadie lo observo.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) - Enano metiche. – se decía con una sonrisa, con ojos cerrados y una gota tipo anime pasando por su cabeza.

_**Pinkie Pie**_. – No importa ¡vengan, vamos a divertirnos! – dijo agarrando de los brazos a Richar y Spike, para llevarlos al centro de la fiesta.

Mientras hacían un montón de cosas en la fiesta, estos se tomaban fotos mientras se divertían y hacían una que otras actividades.

Estuvieron jugando varios tipos de juegos que proponía hacer Pinkie pie.

Bailaban en la pista de baile.

Comían uno que otros bocadillos.

Hacían el trencito.

Rompían piñatas, aunque parecía un poco infantil, pero era divertido.

Y muchas cosas divertidas que ocurrían en la fiesta.

En este momento, Pinkie pie estaba dándole brillo a la pista de baile con grande pasos junto con Richar imitando a "Michael Jackson"

_**Pinkie Pie**_. - ¡¿Qué te parece la fiesta Richi?! ¡¿Te estas divirtiendo?! – le preguntaba al joven mientras bailaba a su lado.

_**Richar**_. - ¡excelente! ¡No me había divertido en años! ¡Te agradezco que ellas hecho esto por mí! – le respondía aun bailando con una sonrisa. – pero siento que le falta algo para que esta más animada. – dijo colocando su dedo índice en su mentón.

_**Pinkie Pie**_. - ¡¿enserio?! ¡¿Cómo qué?!

_**Richar**_. – no se…. Creo que faltaría que alguien cantara o algo por el estilo.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Si tienes Razón! ¡Eso sería súper duper mega Fantástico!… ¡ya se! ¡Richi! ¡¿Qué te parece si cantas en el escenario?! – dando unos cuantos saltos frente al joven.

_**Richar**_. – ¿yo? ¿Cantar?

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡SI! ¡¿Sabes cantar no?! – preguntaba muy emocionada.

_**Richar**_. – hemmm si… un poco, no mucho.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie.**_ \- ¡Entonces venga! ¡Sube al escenario! – apuntando a la tarima.

_**Richar**_. – ahemmm no sé, no estoy seguro. – decía dudando de si cantar o no.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Vamos, será muy divertido! – dando saltitos frente a Richar. - ¡anda, di que sí! ¡Si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si! – Decía apareciendo en casi todos los ángulos de Richar.

_**Richar**_. - ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Pero ya cálmate. –colocando mis manos al frente de ella para que dejara de hacer eso. – pero espérate aquí un momento. – dijo para luego salir corriendo a la habitación.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡OKI DOKIE LOKIE! – fue lo que se escuchó desde donde se encontraba Pinkie a pesar del gran sonido que emanaba el estero de la DJ.

Richar empezó a buscar entre sus cosas en la mochila y de ahí saco un pequeño "pendrive" junto con su "mini MP3 corneta" y un cable de puertos para estéreos que trajo consigo, para luego bajar por las escaleras y regresar con Pinkie Pie.

_**Richar**_. – listo, ya regrese.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡genial! y ¿que hacías?

_**Richar**_. – estaba buscando esto. – mostrando los tres objetos que saco de la mochila

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – huuuuuu ¡Lindo! ¿Qué es?

_**Richar**_. – es un aparato que tiene una música que puedo cantar y escuchar al mismo tiempo.

_**Pinkie Pie**_. Huuuuu ¿enserio esa cosita puede hacer eso?

_**Richar**_. – Sip, solo tengo que conectarlo a las cornetas de la DJ y se podrá escuchar bastante fuerte… bueno, si es que tiene los mismos puertos de entrada, puede que funcione.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie.**_ \- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos aprobar a ver si funciona! – dicho esto se dirigió hacia la DJ y esta los observo mientras se quitaba los auriculares de las orejas.

_**DJ**_. - ¡Hey Pinkie! ¡¿Qué tal te las está pasando?! – decía recargándose con su casco en la mesa de Discos con una sonrisa.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_ \- ¡Excelente Vinyl! ¡Estás un haciendo un gran trabajo!

_**Vinyl**_. - ¡Gracias! ¡Siempre es cool venir a tocar en unas de tus fiestas! – respondió mientras daba unas rasgadas a sus discos.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – ¡Lo sé! ¡No cabe duda que eres una de las mejores DJ de Equestria!... ¡no espera! ¡Creo que eres la mejor DJ! ¡DEL MUNDO! – dando un gran salto de alegría.

_**Vinyl**_. - ¡Gracias! ¡Y no cabe duda que tú eres una gran organizadora de fiesta en esta tierra, sin mencionar de ser una gran anfitriona!

_**Pinkie Pie**_. - ¡Gracias! ¡Y sin ti esta fiesta no sería genial, ya que como eres muy buena con la música dando esas mesclas! ¡PICHIGICHIWUUU! – hacia movimientos con sus cascos, como si estuviera rayando los discos en el aire. – esta fiesta seria aburrida, ya que tú la das mucha emoción y hace que esto sea ¡ASOMBROSO! ¡Ya que la música es muy buena y…!

_**Richar**_. - *Cof* Cof* *Cof* - interrumpió el joven con unas toces para que dejara de hablar tanto y al final se quedara pegada diciendo cosas sin sentido. – Disculpa Pinkie, pero ¿recuerda porque estamos aquí no? – observando a la pony fiestera.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Upsi! ¡Es cierto! ¡Vinyl te presento a Richi! – apuntando a Richar. - ¡Richi te presento a Vinyl Scratch, mejor conocida como "DJ PON 3" y es una gran DJ. – Presentando a la DJ.

_**Vinyl**_. - ¡Hola amigo, es un placer! ¿¡Que me cuentas!? – dijo mientras extendía su casco para saludarlo.

_**Richar**_. – un placer, me llamo Richar. – dándole un "Brohoof" con su puño en el casco de la DJ.

_**Vinyl**_. - ¿Qué no era Richi?

_**Richar**_. – así me dice ella de cariño. - pero mi verdadero nombre es Richar jeje.

_**Vinyl**_. – ajajaja, si lo entiendo. También tengo una amiga llamada "Octavia" pero me gusta decirle "Tavi" de cariño.

_**Richar**_. – sí, creo saber quién es jeje.

_**Vinyl**_. – bueno chicos, ¿Qué les trae por aquí a mi mesa de mesclas?

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – resulta que mi amigo Richi va a cantar y queremos saber si puedes conectar el aparato de él para cantar la música que él ara. – decía dando sus típicos saltitos felizmente.

_**Vinyl**_. - ¿enserio? ¡wow! Déjame ver que es lo que quieres conectar. – dijo extendiendo su caco.

_**Richar**_. – aquí tienes. – decía mientras le pasaba su mini mp3 corneta a la DJ.

_**Vinyl**_. - ¡wow! ¡Qué cosa más cool! ¿Qué es? – pregunto curiosa observando dicho objeto.

_**Richar**_. – es una aparato que me permite escuchar, grabar y almacenar música… también puedo usarlo para escuchar para mí mismo sin interrumpir a alguien o poner la música al aire libre.

_**Vinyl**_. - ¡¿enserio?! ¡Cooooool! ¡Es muy idéntico a mi "Factor parlante" solo que más pequeño!

_**Richar**_. - ¿factor… que? – pregunto confundido.

_**Vinyl**_. – Factor parlante. Es casi lo mismo que esta pequeña cosa, solo que el mío se usa siempre en las orejas y me permite escuchar mientras estoy en todos lados para no estar tan aburrida.

_**Richar**_. - °°° no tengo ni jota idea de que será, pero de seguro es algo equestriano que después observare.

_**Vinyl**_. – si, en otra ocasión te los muestro… oye ¿crees que puedas prestarme este pequeño amigo algún día? – decía emocionada apuntando al "Mini mp3 corneta."

_**Richar**_. – sí, claro, pero será en otra ocasión, ya que también necesito de la música. Así como tú, soy muy fanático de la música y la necesito para mantener parte de mi estrés en calma. Llevo más de dos meses sin escuchar nada, mientras estaba en un entrenamiento y créeme, fue una tortura no poder colocar algo de música en mis oídos. – colocando una cara de "¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?"

_**Vinyl**_. - ¡Cielos! ¡¿De verdad?! – observando como Richar asentía con la cabeza. - ¡wow! Si fuera tu yo ya habría entrado en la locura ¿Cómo lograste aguantar todo ese tiempo?

_**Richar**_. - °°° créeme que ni yo lo se… pero amenos estoy intacto y no logre estresarme jeje

_**Vinyl**_. - bueno no importa, vamos a ver que puede hacer este pequeño amigo °°° oye ¿Cómo hacemos para conectarlo a las bocinas?

_**Richar**_. – tenía el presentimiento que preguntarías así que traje esto. – mostrando un cable de puertos para cornetas. – solo conéctalo a tu estéreo y yo hago el resto.

_**Vinyl**_. – excelente, es una suerte que el puerto sea del mismo tamaño adaptado de las cornetas. – decía mientras se agachaba y conectaba los cables.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – y otra pregunta más que me llega a la mente ¿Las cornetas de Equestria son lo mismo que en mi mundo? o ¿Simplemente fue una coincidencia de que los cables tuvieran la misma compatibilidad?... misterio, puro misterio es lo que encuentro. Más un montón de lógica fuera de mi alcance.

_**Vinyl**_. – Listo, ¿y ahora que grandote?

_**Richar**_. – pues ahora solo debes conectar este Pendrive en este puerto. – Dijo mientras colocaba el pendrive en su respectivo puerto. – luego busca la música a través de estos botones. – Dijo mientras presionaba y buscaba entre las diferentes carpetas y archivos de música que tenía adentro, para al final encontrar la correcta y decirle que la colocara una vez que estuviera en el escenario.

_**Vinyl**_. - ¡bien! Ya lo tengo claro. Sube al escenario cuando quieras y yo te pondré en ritmo grandote. – dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y le guiñaba el ojo, dejando ver unos grandes ojos de color cereza.

_**Richar**_. – jejeje de acuerdo. – respondió mientras se dirigía al escenario y agarraba el micrófono.

De ahí la música se apaga y las luces igual, para al final solo dejar una de las luces encendidas justamente apuntando al joven, lo cual hace que todos los ponys colocaran su atención hacia él.

**_Richar_**. - ¡Buenas noches ponyville! ¡Espero que la estén pasando de maravilla! – anunciaba por el micrófono mientras escuchaba un gran ovación de parte del público. - ¡me alegro de saber eso! ¡En este momento vamos a darle un poco más de emoción a esta gran fiesta! ¡Hoz cantare una de mis canciones favoritas que fue diseñada en mi mundo! ¡Verán que sentirán que esto será "20% Cool"! ¡Así que sin más preámbulo! ¡SUELTALA DJ! – dijo apuntando a la DJ para luego ver como este enciende el aparato mientras le daba ritmo con sus cascos rayando los discos.

* * *

**Musica que canta Richar:** Ken Ashcorp - 20 Percent Cooler (Alex S. Remix)

watch?v=pDUvFj0Y9jA

**(Nota: les traduzco esto en español ya que Richar canta la canción en español, pero la música se escuchara en inglés)**

**Ingles** ************************ Español**

_**Richar. **_\- ¡Yeah, I own this beat! ********* ¡Si, este ritmo es mío!

En ese momento las luces de colores empezaron a alumbrar el escenario y el resto de la habitación dando un gran espectáculo de colores.

_**Richar**_. - You can call me the king or the ruler ********** Puedes llamarme el rey o el que manda  
Felen on bass, getting hoarse at the mic ******** Criminal en el bajo, más grueso en el micrófono  
We're getting 20% cooler. ********** Nos hacemos 20% más geniales

We had a great day out ********** Tuvimos una gran salida  
Calling my name like Ferris Bueller. ********** Llamándome como Ferris Bueller  
It's time to wrap this up ********* Es tiempo de volver esto  
We're getting 20%t cooler. *********** Nos hacemos 20% más geniales

En ese momento las chicas y el pueblo se estaban impresionando al ver como cantaba y sus bocas se abrían poco a poco

_**Richar**_. - [_We're getting 20% cooler_] ************ _[Nos hacemos 20% más geniales]_

Una vez dicho eso. Richar dio un golpe al aire levantando el brazo en forma de puño y golpeando fuertemente el suelo con sus dos piernas, todo se animó a lo loco y empezaron a bailar muy agitados y emocionado por la canción

_**Richar**_. - We're getting 20% cooler. *********** Nos hacemos 20% más geniales

We're getting 20% cooler. ************** Nos hacemos 20% más geniales

7 colors in your hair ******************* 7 colores en tu cabello.  
Get your boots on dear 'cause we're going out there.********** Ponte tus botas cariño porque vamos a salir

Don't care bout the dress code **** no importa el código al vestir  
Put it on, let's go ***** póntelo, vamos  
Girls go wild 'cause we're going "al fresco"*************** Las chicas se desenfrenan porque vamos "al fresco"  
!Ha! *************** ¡Ha!

No need to perform *********** No hay que actuar  
Hands on our bodies gonna keep our skills warm *************menos en el cuerpo hay que mantener cálido lo que hacemos

We need social reform 'cause we're just so criminal **********Necesitamos una forma social porque Criminales

Linguist subliminal, damages minimal ********* Lenguaje subliminales, daños solo mínimos.

Top percentile, largest fraction *************** el percentil más alto, la fracción mas grande  
Massive attraction, girl-on-girl action *************Atracción masiva, Acción chica – con - chicha  
¡Stop that! **************************** ¡Detente!

I'm gonna need a redaction ************* Necesito una redacción  
¡Drop that!************** ¡Deja eso!

you already got your reaction *************** Ya tienes tu reacción  
¿Me? *********************** ¿Yo?

I'm gonna keep on smiling ***************** Voy a seguir sonriendo  
¿You? ******************** ¿Tu?

You're gonna need restyling ******************* Tendrás que remodelarte  
I got the quote back *******************Tengo la cita devuelta  
From the jeweler **************** Del de las joyas  
You're getting 20% cooler.********* Nos hacemos 20% más geniales

You can call me the king or the ruler ************** Puedes llamarme el rey o el que manda  
Felen on bass, getting hoarse at the mic ******** Criminal en el bajo, más grueso en el micrófono  
We're getting 20% cooler.************* Nos hacemos 20% más geniales

We had a great day out *********** Tuvimos una gran salida  
Calling my name like Ferris Bueller. ************** Llamándome como Ferris Bueller  
It's time to wrap this up ************** Es tiempo de volver esto  
We're getting 20%t cooler.************ Nos hacemos 20% más geniales

We're getting 20% cooler.************** Nos hacemos 20% más geniales

Reduce that treble ********************* Reduce el triple  
There's an 8 or 9 who think they're on my level ********************hay un 8 o un 9 que creen que están a mi nivel  
Like a rebel in a bunker getting shelled with a mortar ******como un rebelde en un búnker quedándose sin cascara con un mortero

Bump up and down cause I think you ought'a ***** sacúdete arriba y abajo así es como se hace  
Place your hand on my thigh ******** pon tu mano (o casco) en mi muslo  
Don't be coy, I can hear you sigh ******** no seas tímida, puedo oírte suspirar  
Grinding your hips, I'll be flashing my pink **** Exprimiendo las caderas, estaré hiriendo cada rato  
And in ten seconds flat you'll be back with a drink ***** y en diez segundos estarás devuelta con un trago

Wooo! *****************Wooo!

Bring out the Bacardi ******* Saca el Bacardi  
Twilight Sparkle, up in the party ******** Twilight Sparkle, ahí en la fiesta

(se ve a Twilight dando pasos de baile en alguna parte de la pista)

¡Tap that! like a phone in the cold war ******* ¡Dale! como un teléfono en la guerra fría  
Room on the third floor, knocking at my front door ***** habitación en el tercer piso, tocando mi puerta de frente  
¿Me?**************** ¿Yo?

I'm kind of a Rarity **************** Soy una Rareza  
¿You? Work that dexterity ***************** ¿Tu? Trabaja esa destreza  
Lean back now, here's what I meant ***************Aquí va otra vez, esto es a lo que me refiero  
Getting cooler by 20 percent **************** Hacernos 20% más geniales

You can call me the king or the ruler ************ Puedes llamarme el rey o el que manda  
Felen on bass, getting hoarse at the mic ******** Criminal en el bajo, más grueso en el micrófono  
We're getting 20% cooler. ************ Nos hacemos 20% más geniales

We had a great day out ************* Tuvimos una gran salida  
Calling my name like Ferris Bueller ************** Llamándome como Ferris Bueller  
It's time to wrap this up ************** Es tiempo de volver esto  
We're getting 20% cooler ************ Nos hacemos 20% más geniales

!We're getting 20% cooler! ********** ¡Nos hacemos 20% más geniales!

¡We're getting 20% cooler!********** ¡Nos hacemos 20% más geniales!

!We're getting 20 percent cooler!*********** Nos hacemos 20% más geniales!

It's time to wrap this up ************** Es tiempo de volver esto

¡We're getting 20 percent cooler!********* Nos hacemos 20% más geniales

* * *

Una vez que la música concluyo, Richar dio una pose levantando la mano con el micrófono, las piernas abiertas y colocando su otra mano detrás de su espalda con la cabeza levantada mirando el techo. Todos y cada uno de los ponys dieron pisotones en el suelo en señalan de aplausos, mientras silbaban y aclamaban.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Muchas gracias Ponyville! ¡Espero que sigan divirtiéndose y pasándola de lo lindo! ¡Son un gran pueblo! – decía mientras escuchaba ovaciones, para luego dejar el micrófono en su sitio y bajaba de la tarima.

De ahí las chicas se acercan a él joven, con una gran sonrisa de impresión.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – eso… ¡Fue!... ¡INCREIBLE! – dando un súper salto emocionada.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Realmente fue cool!... literalmente ¡COOL! – decía al haber escuchado perfectamente la letra de la música.

_**Twilight**_. – no sabía que cantaras así de bien.

_**Richar**_. – Je, Gracias, realmente no canto mucho pero si unas que otra veces y he estado practicando en mi mundo… hasta yo mismo me impresiono, porque si te soy sincero, ni yo creo que sea tan bueno. – decía un tanto apenado por el cumplido, mientras se rascaba la nuca y sacaba la lengua.

_**Applejack**_. – pues déjame decirte que realmente te luciste vaquero, eso si que fue todo un espectáculo. – dijo para luego darle una palmadita fuerte en la espalda de Richar. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que este dio una mueca de dolor.

_**Richar**_. – si… gracias Applejack. – decía con una voz casi chillona intentado aguantar en no sacar sus lágrimas debido al dolor de sus heridas vendadas.

_**Rarity**_. – concuerdo con Applejack querido, realmente diste un buen espectáculo. Normalmente me gusta más la música clásica, pero debo decir que estilo y la elegancia que hiciste fue digno de admirar, incluso creo que casi puedes igualarle a "sapphire shores" la famosa estrella del POP en toda Equestria. – decía con una sonrisa elegante.

_**Fluttershy**_. – si… debo decir que realmente fue… lindo, me gusto tu estilo Richar. – decía tímidamente como siempre pero con una sonrisa feliz.

_**Richar**_. – se lo agradezco mucho chicas, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan conmovido en mi vida y realmente aprecio su opinión al ver como soy realmente. – decía felizmente.

_**Twilight**_. – no hay de que Richar, es la verdad y para eso están los amigos. – respondió mientras todas y cada una se reunían en un tierno abrazo grupal.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Vengan chicos! ¡Esta fiesta aún no termina! ¡Todavía falta mucho por celebrar!

Todos gritaron una gran "SIIII" mientras se dispersaban y continuaban con la diversión. Richar en ese momento se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos, mientras se servía una taza de ponche. Justamente cuando se voltea para dirigirse a sentarse por ahí a algún sillón, se topa con una unicornio de color Turquesa, con crin y cola color Turquesa grisáceo, con una línea blanca en ellas y ojos naranjas, que estaba mirando al joven con cara seria. Richar la reconoció al instante como "Lyra", pero lo ponía un poco nervioso al ver como ella la estaba mirando. Los dos seguían mirándose el uno al otro por un rato, hasta que Richar decidió romper el silencio entre ellos al cruzar miradas.

_**Richar**_. – emmmm ¿se te ofrece algo Lyra? – pregunto un tanto nervioso.

_**Lyra**_. – mentiroso

_**Richar**_. – ¿he?

_**Lyra**_. – lo que oíste, mentiroso ¡dijiste que solo irías un momento a Canterlot y luego regresarías a Ponyville, pero eso fue hace más de dos meses! ¡Prometiste que me contarías todo sobre tu especie ese día, pero nunca llegaste! – dijo un tanto enojada mientras se sentaba con los cascos cruzados.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – ho cielos, es verdad, lo olvide, le prometí que contaría de mí y mi especie una vez que llegara de Canterlot ese mismo día que nos conocimos. Joder ahora que hago, ahorita no quiero estar dando detalles de mi mundo.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿y bien? ¿Por qué no llegaste ese día? – preguntaba con una ceja levantada, aun de cascos cruzados.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro* perdón Lyra… es que… tuve ciertas complicaciones… y necesitaba quedarme en Canterlot para una… ammmm, tarea que me encomendó la Princesa y al final no tuve opción que quedarme. – decía apenado rascándome la nuca y girando la mirada hacia un lado.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿de veras?

_**Richar**_. – ¿Para qué otra cosa me quedaría? ¿Para pasarla bien en el castillo y así evitarte? – (en mi mente.) - °°° si le soy sincero realmente lo aria :v.

_**Lyra**_. - *suspiro* está bien, ¡De todas formas ya estás aquí y me contaras acerca de tu mundo! ¿Verdad? – decía recuperando de nuevo su sonrisa de fanática, lo cual ponía un poco nervio a Richar ver esa sonrisa

_**Richar**_. – sí, sí, pero ¿puede ser para otro momento?

_**Lyra**_. - ¡Ho vamos! ¡Estuve esperando dos meses y todavía quieres que espere más! – se quejaba mientras fruncía el ceño.

_**Richar**_. – sí, lo sé, perdona pero es que en este momento no me siento con suficiente energía para estar pensando ya que es de noche… además estamos en una fiesta, divierte y trata de relajarte, te prometo que te contare de mí en otro momento.

_**Lyra**_. – ¡no es justo! – se quejaba mientras se retiraba. - ¡más te vale cumplir tu promesa! – Dijo desde una cierta distancia mirando al joven para luego seguir su camino. - O si no tendré que secuestrarte y obligarte a que me digas todo. – Decía eso último en voz baja para que Richar no lo escuchara, pero el joven logro escuchar solo una cierta parte.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) - °°° esta chica me asusta. – dijo con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza mientras observaba a Lyra retirarse y bebía un poco de su ponche.

Richar camino y se sentó en unos de los sillones que se encontraban en las paredes del castillo con su taza de ponche sosteniendo de sus manos.

_**Richar**_. – ufff que fiesta más agitada. – decía quitándose unas cuantas gotas de sudor que bajaban de su frente mientras le daba un sorbo a su ponche.

En ese momento aparece Rainbow a un lado de Richar con un rubor de ebria en su cara.

_**Richar**_. – he hola Rainbow. – saludaba con su mano arregostada en el espaldar del sillón y con la otra sosteniendo su taza de ponche.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. - ¿Qué te parece la fiesta? *Hip* ¿he Richi? *Hip*

_**Richar**_. – pues excelente, realmente es bastante agitada y… ¿me llamaste Richi? – pregunto confundido al saber que lo llamo así, ya que sabe que solo Pinkie le dice de esa forma y no cree que Rainbow sea esa clase de chicas que le pone apodos de cariño a uno.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. – pues claro Richi. – acercándose con sus ojos casi apagados hacia Richar y colocando un casco en su pecho.

_**Richar**_. - ¿He Rainbow? ¿Qu.. Que haces? ¿Te encuestas bien? – pregunto un tanto nervioso al ver que Rainbow se acercaba a su rostro.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. – si *Hip* estoy bien *Hip* ¿Por qué lo preguntas? *Hip.*

_**Richar**_. – pues… estas muy cerca y... - en eso hule su aliento. - ¿estuviste bebiendo?

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. – solo un poco *Hip* bueno *Hip* en realidad estaba haciendo competencia con Applejack haber quien bebía mas cidra de manzana *Hip* cielos, sí que has estado entrenando *Hip* - frotando su casco en el pecho de Richar y sintiendo un pequeño musculo en él. - te has vuelto fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos *Hip* pero aunque sea poco *Hip* te vez sexy de esa manera. – colocándose mas cerca del rostro de Richar.

_**Richar**_. – emmmm Rainbow, al parecer se te pasaron las copas, creo que empiezas a decir cosas sin pensarlo. – Decía nervioso al sentir la respiración y olor a alcohol de Rainbow.

_**Rainbow dash**_. – claro que no, *Hip* me siento bien, *Hip* - Decía con una sonrisa.

_**Richar**_. – cálmate Rainbow y trata de no hacer una locura, y menos frente a todos los ponys. – intentando apartarla y tratando de encontrar un punto de escape.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te parezco bonita? ¿Qué acaso ya no me quieres como hace dos meses?

_**Richar**_. - ¡muy bien Rainbow creo que ya estas empezando a decir cosas sin sentido! – poniéndose nervioso mientras apartaba a Rainbow y miraba para todos lados de que ningún pony la haya oído. – Rainbow, Tranquilízate o te van a oír. – decía entre dientes en voz baja.

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_. – tu cálmate que nada va a pasar nada jajajaja zzzzzzzz. – se quedó dormida a un lado del sofá.

_**Richar**_. – gracias al cielo de la que me salve. – dando un suspiro de alivio mientras se agarraba la frente y se arregostaba al otro lado del sofá.

Después de un rato aparece Applejack y se sienta en el medio del cojín justamente alado de Richar y Rainbow dash. Ella también tenía un aspecto de ebria pero se observaba un poco más cansada que ebria.

_**Applejack**_. – entonces compañero ¿estás preparado? – le pregunto al joven con esa mirada entre cansada y ebria, mientras colocaba un casco en el muslo del joven y la sobaba, lo cual apeno un poco al chico al sentir su casco.

_**Richar**_. - ¿listo para qué? – pregunto un tanto nervioso al sentir el casco de Applejack y mas que se lo sobaba de una manera que pondría hasta levantar pasión.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Pues para trabajar en la granja! Recuerda que me pediste trabajo cuando estábamos en el castillo de las Princesas Celestia y Luna.

_**Richar**_. – hooooooo ya, claro, como se me pudo haber olvidado jejeje. – reía nervioso al haber pensado otra cosa.

_**Applejack.**_ – Y con el supuesto entrenamiento que obtuviste, estas piernas de seguro ya son fuertes para patear un árbol y dejar caer bastante manzanas. - mientras le daba unos que otros golpecitos en la pierna a Richar.

_**Richar**_. – Si… creo… que con eso… se me será… más fácil. – decía entre cortando las palabras y aguantando el dolor de sus heridas vendadas he intentado no sacar sus lágrimas de sufrimiento, ya que los casco de ella eran muy fuertes y sus pequeños golpes aun así lastimaban.

_**Applejack**_. - ¿Y sabes qué? Si logras hacer un buen trabajo… puede que… – Coloca un casco en el hombro de Richar con una sonrisa y viéndolo con esos ojos verdes que estaban casi medio apagados, pero hacia que se notara como si estuviera picarona.

_**Richar**_. - *Gulp* ¿Qué cosa Applejack? – pregunto un poco agitado al observarla y sentir su toque.

_**Applajack**_. - Puede que… - dijo acercándose mas a él

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente.) – por favor que no sea lo que pienso. Ya tengo muchos problemas para lidiar con más.

_**Appejack**_. – pues puede que yo…

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente) – por favor no lo digas, por favor no lo digas, por favor, no lo digas, por favor no lo digas.

_**Applejack**_. - Puede que yo y mi familia… ¡te convirtamos en un miembro más de la familia Apple! – Dijo alegre mientras le daba una buena palmadita en su hombro.

_**Richar**_. – lo siento Applejack pero no creo que… espera, ¿Qué? – pregunto anonado.

_**Applejack**_. – Sip. Si logras hacer un buen trabajo, puede que mi familia te acepte como un miembro de los Apple… aunque yo ya te acepto como uno desde que rescataste a Rainbow, y también así es como considero a mis amigos. Pero deberás ganarte la confianza de mi familia, aunque estoy segura que si te aceptaran como uno.

_**Richar**_. – hooo ya jeje pues sería un honor, un gusto y un privilegio formar parte de tu familia Applejack, y daré lo mejor de mí en el trabajo. – (en su mente.) – valla mente que tengo ¿porque pensé en "eso"? ¿He?... bueno no me juzgo, ya que soy un hombre y es normal comportarme así, sobre todo si una chica actúa de esa manera contigo ¿Qué hombre no mal interpretaría o le llegara cierta cosas a la mente he? ¡¿Alguien que me diga?!

_**Applejack**_. – es bueno oír eso compañero, pero el trabajo mejor lo dejamos para otro día, ya que estoy segura que vamos a amanecer con una resaca cuando despertamos y no estaremos en condiciones para trabajar.

_**Richar**_. – pero… yo no he bebido nada que contenga alcohol.

_**Applejack**_. – ¿Quién dice que de todas formas no beberás?… ten, toma un trago para celebrar que serás miembro de la familia. – dijo pasándole un tarro con sidra de manzana que saco de ni puta idea.

_**Richar**_. – aemmm no gracias. – apartando a un lado el tarro. – no soy de esos chicos que beben, solo tomo cosas dulces o energéticas, sin nada de alcohol.

_**Applejack**_. – vamos, bebe un poco, no te hará daño probar esta cidra… además es dulce y acabas de decir que te gusta esa clase de cosas, así que ten. – dijo volviendo a pasar el tarro de sidra. Está hecha con las mejores manzanas de Equestria, es decir de mi granja.

_**Richar**_. – pero yo… no creo Applejack, después si me embriago puede que haga una… locura. – decía nada seguro de si beber el tarro o no.

_**Applejack**_. – Venga, no seas cobarde, estas en una fiesta y es normal beber esto. – aun sosteniendo el tarro frente al joven. – Vamos, pruébalo, estoy segura que te gustara. – agitando el tarro frente a él.

Richar suspiro derrotado dejando a un lado su taza de ponche en una mesita y tomo el tarro aun inseguro al ver si bebía eso no, ya que como él dijo, no era de esos chicos que le gustara beber cosas fuertes o que embragara. Su educación por parte de sus padres era limpia y casi no lograba beber, pero solo un poco en otras ocasiones lo hacía. Applejack aún seguía mirando a que el joven le diera su primer sorbo con una sonrisa, mientras que Richar solo observaba el tarro con la espuma encima y parte de ella desbordándose por la taza. Richar volvió a dar otro suspiro con los ojos cerrados y llevo el tarro hasta su boca empezando a beber de ella. El joven abrió sus ojos de golpe y se impresiono por su majestuoso sabor.

_**Applejack**_. - ¿y bien? ¿Qué te pareció vaquero?

_**Richar**_. – wow… simplemente… wow ¡Es la mejor bebida que he probado! Realmente es muy dulce y apenas puedes sentir la sensación del alcohol. – dijo para luego dar otro trago pero más grande.

_**Applejack**_. - ¿vez? Te dije que te gustaría. – observando como el joven se la bebe toda.

_**Richar**_. - ¡BRUAAAAAAAG! – saco un eructo grande. - ¡perdón! – dijo apenado tapándose la boca.

_**Applejack**_. – jajaja no es necesario vaquero, yo también hago esa clases de cosas… además eso solo fue un eructo pequeño, incluso mi hermana Applebloom te ganaría jajaja

_**Richar**_. – ajajaja claro, no me he de extrañar que se diga. – dándole una sonrisa, mientras tenía un bigote de espuma en el labio superior.

_**Applejack**_. – ajajajaja, que divertido te vez con eso en tu cara. – dijo apuntado a su cara el bigote de espuma, lo cual el joven observa, da una sonrisa y relame el labio quitándose la espuma.

_**Richar**_. – jeje, ¿habrá mas de esto? – Dijo apuntando el tarro vacío – Resulto que si me gusto y quede con ganas de más. - Dijo sacando la lengua en forma de decir "me atrapo su exquisito sabor."

_**Applejack**_. – claro terroncito de azúcar, aquí tienes. – dijo pasándole otra copa, mientras ella sostenía otra para sí misma. – salud compañero y hasta el fondo.

_**Richar**_. – salud y hasta el fondo. – dijeron los dos para luego empezar a beber.

Había pasado un buen rato y Richar tanto como Applejack habían bebido varias copas de sidra, hasta quedar totalmente embriagados sin mencionar que la fiesta estaba concluyendo, ya que casi todos los ponys se retiraban a sus casas.

_**Richar**_. – Ahora veo *Hip* porque le gusta demasiado a Rainbow *Hip* estas cosas *Hip* - dijo con cara de bobo embriagado mientras se tambaleaba en el sillón.

_**Applejack**_. – Sip *Hip* esta sidra se cultiva *Hip* con las mejores manzanas *Hip* por esos las hacemos *Hip* una vez cada cierto tiempo al año *Hip* pero esta era una ocasión especial *Hip* y por eso traje de mi granja la famosa sidra de manzana de la familia Apple *Hip* para la fiesta zzzzzz. - termino diciendo y quedándose dormida en el sillón.

_**Richar**_. – sí que lo es *Hip* no cabe duda que a pesar de ser linda *Hip* sabes hacer grandes cidras, realmente te felicito jejeje. - le hablaba como si la estuviera escuchando a pesar que ya estaba dormida y este sin darse cuenta, para luego levantar el tarro y metiendo el ultimo contenido del líquido de está en su boca, para luego caer del sillón dormido con el tarro en su cara. – zzzzzzzzz.

Spike se acercó con cara soñolienta hasta donde estaban los bellos durmientes y se unió al grupo también para dormir a su lado.

Otro rato pasó y ya todo el lugar estaba vacío y algo desordenado. Los únicos que quedaban eran las mane 6 y Richar. 4 de ellos dormidos y 4 de las chicas aun despiertas.

_**Twilight**_. - *Bostezo* cielos, que cansancio, esto sí que fue muy agitado ¿no lo creen chicas?

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Si fue de lo mejor! ¡Esto fue súper duper extra genial! ¡Quiero volver hacer otra fiesta así de nuevo! – decía esta vez mas agitada que como es normal, debido a que comió mucha azúcar sin mencionar que tenía un tazón de ponche en la cabeza y cubierta de confeti en todo su espanjado cabello.

_**Rarity**_. - *Bostezo* que cansancio, mi sueño de belleza se pasó de largo y eso no es bueno para mi cutis. – tocándose la cara. – es obvio que amaneceré con grandes orejeras, pero valdrá la pena al haberla pasado bien con mis amigas.

_**Flutteshy**_. – emmm ¿chicas? ¿Qué hacemos con los demás chicos? – apuntando a Rainbow, Applejack, Richar y Spike que dormían plácidamente.

_**Twilight**_. – jijiji, al menos los chicos lograron adelantarse para dormir bien… venga, llevemos a cada quien a sus habitación, para que puedan dormir mejor. – dijo mientras se acercaba a los chicos dormidos, mientras las demás hacían lo mismo. – ayuden a Applejack, Rainbow dash y Spike a llevarlos a sus habitaciones del Castillo. Yo me encargo de llevar a Richar.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y cada quien levanto a los chicos para llevárselo. Pinkie Pie se encargó de llevarse a Rainbow Dash en su lomo, mientras saltaba como loca, pero lo raro era que Rainbow ni se inmutaba en despertarse o quejarse, al parecer tenía el sueño bien pesado.

Rarity uso su magia para llevarse a Applejack, ya que no quería ensuciarse el lomo, debido a que Applejack estaba completamente llena de sidra y se veía un poco pegajosa, lo cual repugnaba algo a la unicornio estilista. Por un lado quería meterla en la bañera y hacer que se aseara, pero por otro lado no quería ser grosera despertándola tan brutalmente con agua, así que decidió solo llevarla a la cama.

Fluttershy se llevó a Spike al ser el más pequeño entre sus cascos, ya que con la fuerza que ella posee, era obvio que no podría con las otras dos chicas o por amenos no sin esforzarse, ya que la fiesta la puso muy cansada.

Todas llevaron a los demás subiendo las escaleras a sus habitaciones, mientras que Twilight se acercaba para llevar a Richar que estaba en el suelo dormido. Justamente cuando ella usaba su cuerno para levantarlo, Richar se movió y con uno de su brazos tomo a Twilight de la cintura, arrastrándola hasta él y dándole un gran abrazo de oso, con la cara casi pegada entre ellos. Twilight estaba algo anonada y roja al ver y sentir tan cerca al joven, que hasta podía sentir su palpito de corazón acelerado.

_**Richar**_. – eres… una belleza única. – decía aun con los ojos cerrados, y pegando su mejilla contra ella mientras se frotaba con su cara.

Esa acción apeno más a Twilight y sobre todo por las palabras que dijo.

_**Twilight**_. - ¿Ri.. Richar? ¿Qué.. Que estás haciendo? – pregunto nerviosa al ver si este se encontraba despierto y lo que le hacía era un broma de mal gusto.

_**Richar**_. – tu… eres muy linda y adorable… no sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando estas a mi lado. – dijo mientras con una de sus manos tocaba la oreja de Twilight delicadamente, para luego pasar a su cuerno.

_**Richar**_. – ¡¿Richar?! – dijo sorprendida por tales palabras. - *jadeo* no.. no hagas eso *jadeo* - le dijo por el manoseo y sentir como pasaba de acariciar su oreja a su cuerno, ya que era un punto sensible para ella.

_**Richar**_. – eres muy especial para mi~… por ti daría la vida… lo que algunos te consideran cerebrito~… para mi eres más que eso, más que una princesa~… eres una chica inteligente y especial~… no todos pueden ser como tu~… por lo tanto eres única~… nunca te abandonare~… me han pasado muchas cosas que jamas olvidare... pero de una cosa estoy seguro... que por siempre te querré. – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados para luego acercar lentamente la boca de Richar a la oreja de Twilight y empezar a mordisquearla lenta y tiernamente.

_**Twilight**_. - *jadeo* Richar~… *jadeo* no.. no.. esto está mal… *jadeo* Richar detente… estás hablando dormido… *jadeo* y… estas mordiéndome… en un lugar frágil… *jadeo* - decía intentando zafarse de Richar, que a pesar de estar dormido, tenía suficiente fuerza para apresarla y ella con una gran rubor en sus mejillas, mientras su ojos se entrecerraban y la sanción que sentía al ser tocada tan delicada y frágilmente, la volvían débil.

Richar dejo de mordisquear su oreja y empezó a bajar su mano lentamente por la espalda de Twilight, lo cual hizo que esta se le erizara la piel y el rostro de Richar estaba acercándose al rostro de Twilight lentamente.

Twilight tenía sus ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas con un súper sonrojo mientras observaba como Richar deslizaba su mano por su lomo y su cara se acercaba a la de ella. En ese momento Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno, levantando el tarro de cidra vacío que tenía a un lado de ella y de un fuerte movimiento, golpeo la cabeza de Richar, lo cual hizo que este soltara a Twilight.

Twilight se levantó respirando agitadamente con su cara totalmente enrojecida, mientras observaba el cuerpo de Richar en el suelo, lo cual ahora tenía un gran chichón en su cabeza tipo anime y sus ojos estaban en espirales, con una sonrisa boba.

_**Twilight**_. - *Jadeo* ¡Tonto! ¡Por poco y cometes una estupidez! – Dijo algo enfadada, para luego mirar hacia los lados, a ver si nadie vio tal escena y por suerte no había ningún pony cerca.

Twilight en ese momento llevo a Richar levitándolo con su magia, pero manteniéndola a un cierta distancia fuera de ella por si acaso volvía hacerlo de hace rato. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Richar, Twilight deposito al joven en su cama y lo arropo, para luego empezar a dirigirse a la puerta de salida de la habitación, pero se detuvo a medio camino para luego mirar al joven.

_**Twilight**_. - *suspiro* bobo, por poco y haces algo inapropiado… pero debo admitir que lo que dijiste fui muy lindo… lo cual me hace pensar ¿fue su conciencia lo que realmente dijo eso? ¿O solo hablaba dormido? – se preguntó así misma mientras e retiraba. – jiji, pero que dices Twilight. Si, de seguro fue la segunda opción, porque no creo que un humano como él quiera a un pony como yo – dijo para luego salir de la habitación. - ¿O sí? – mirando adentro de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta y dejar descansar al joven y por ultimo dirigirse a su cuarto.

**Narrador**: huuuu Richar dijo cosas sin pensar, realmente no debió tomar de esa cidra, ahora ¿cómo hará para explicar lo que dijo mientras estaba dormido una vez que amanezca? ¿Habrá una nueva integrante en el harem? ¿Esto le traerá más problemas al joven? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#

* * *

**Hola Mundo Aquí Rikimlp**

**Como ya saben, mi falta de ausencia es debido a mis actividades laborales así como mis estudios (Puta la vida ¬_¬) **

**Normalmente les prometí un dibujo especial de navidad de este fic. Normalmente ya lo tengo casi listo, pero no he podido terminarlo debido a lo mío. Pero descuiden que de todas formas lo publicare aun así ya allá pasado tiempo, para que vean como es feliz mi prota en ese mundo (¡¿Qué Brony no sería feliz?! XD)**

**Si alguien por ahí, se toma la molestia de realizar dibujos o algo por el estilo de mi fic, como alguna escena, me honraría mucho, y le daría créditos a ese lector. Ya un escritor se tomó la molestia (Wolfoo) hizo un dibujo de mi "Rose Star" versión 3D jeje. Lo pueden ver en mi perfil de Facebook.**

**En fin, espero sus Review y nos vemos en otro capítulo CHAOCHAO**


	20. Nuevas Prendas, Una Joya Nueva

**Hola mundo, Aquí Rikimlp**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado de viaje y este capítulo la tenía hace tiempo. Y resulta que donde estaba no había internet, así que no podía publicarlo.**

**Y como siempre, gracias por sus Review y espero ver más en este capitulo**

**PD: Verán un gran anuncio al final de este capítulo, espero y los lean antes de irse.**

* * *

**(Narración Tercera Persona.) (Al Día Siguiente.)**

Richar se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, mientras el sol salía a través del horizonte y pegaba a través de la ventana, haciendo que los rayos del sol chocaran con la cara del joven. Richar apretó sus ojos así como menear sus labios y se levantó de la cama lentamente mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con unas de sus manos.

_**Richar**_. – Hay, mi cabeza. – sobándose la cabeza. – sabía que podía tal vez una resaca por beber esa sidra…. Pero no sabía que me dolería tanto la cabeza. Se siente más bien como si me hubieran pegado con algo bien duro. – se quejaba para luego tirarse en la cama otra vez. – mejor me quedo durmiendo un rato más a ver si se me pasa. - Volviendo a dormir.

Habían pasado unas 4 horas y el joven aún estaba tirado en la cama durmiendo. Después de eso las puertas de su habitación se abren dejando pasar al pequeño dragón Spike, quien se dirigía hacia la cama de Richar.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Hey Richar, levántate que el desayuno está listo! – decía mientras movía al joven del hombro aun arropado.

_**Richar**_. – sí, si Mamá enseguida voy, solo déjame descansar un tiempo más, que todavía no me siento con energía para levantarme. – decía mientras sacaba su mano de la sabana y la agitaba de arriba abajo, para luego meterla de nuevo en la sabana.

Spike al escucharlo, se tapó la boca con sus garras intentando aguantar la risa por a ver creído que era su mamá, así que decidió seguir el juego.

_**Spike**_. – venga cariño, levante y desayuna que quiero que por lo menos engordes un poquito. – aun intentando aguantar la risa.

_**Richar**_. – grrrr si mami, pero enserio, déjame descansar un poquito. – aun con los ojos cerrados.

_**Spike**_. – no… olvides cepillarte… los dientes… y lavarte la cara. – esta vez lo dice entre cortado, ya que la risa quería ser libera y era difícil contenerla.

_**Richar**_. – Si ma, solo, déjame dormir un ratito mas ¿quieres? – dijo acomodándose más en la cama. - °°° ¡Espera un segundo! – reacciono al recordarse que él se encontraba en otro lugar, levantándose de la cama y observo a Spike que estaba con sus garras tapándose la boca.

_**Spike**_. - ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Creíste que era tu Mamá?! ¡AJAJAJAJA! – reía tirándose al suelo, mientras se agarraba la pansa y se tambaleaba con su espalda.

Richar tenía una vena hinchada en su frente, mientras apretaba los ojos y los dientes.

_**Richar**_. - ¡serás… un… gran…! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! – y empezó a arrojarle almohadas y unos que otras cosas que se encontraban cerca suyo.

Spike salió rápidamente de la habitación, mientras aún se reía y cerró la puerta.

_**Spike**_. – jajajaja tranquilo amigo, no es necesario ponerse tan rudo, solo fue una broma. – Dijo del otro lado de la puerta. – solo quería avisarte que el desayuno está listo. Las chicas ya se levantaron y están abajo esperándote.

Richar aun tenia aun la marca de enojo en su frente mientras respiraba agitadamente al haber lanzado las cosas. Una vez que se calmó, solo dio un suspiro y se volvió a regostar en la cama.

_**Richar**_. – pinche dragón trolero. – decía mirando el techo. – me hizo creer que realmente escuchaba a mi madre. – colocando una cara deprimente al haber pensado en eso. – me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos en la tierra? ¿Sabrán que desaparecí de ese sitio?... lo dudo mucho, ya que yo me dirigía a vivir en otra ciudad para continuar mis estudios… pero de seguro ellos se preguntaran por qué no los he llamado o enviado algún mensaje, *suspiro*, solo espero que no se preocupen mucho por mí. – dijo para después levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño ha asearse.

Una vez que termino, se dio cuenta que tenía el Smokin puesto todavía y durmió con él toda la noche. Para el joven no le era de mucha importancia ya que con ello podía cubrir sus vendajes… además que no tenía más nada que ponerse.

Richar salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta el comedor real, donde aguardaban sus otras amigas sentadas, esperando al joven. Richar les dio los bueno días a las chicas y ellas le devolvieron el gesto de saludo, para luego sentarse en una silla vacía.

_**Applejack**_. – Y que tal compañero, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

_**Richar**_. – Bien… Bueno, más o menos. Amanecí con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. – dijo sobándose dicha área.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Twilight había volteado su cabeza un tanto apenada al a ver escuchado el joven.

_**Applejack**_. – jeje, de seguro es por la resaca por la copas que te tomaste anoche… no me extraña que te duela vaquero.

_**Richar**_. – sí, seguramente es eso. – aun sobándose.

_**Applejack**_. - Ten, se preparó un medicamento para todas y así librarnos de esa molestia. – pasándole un vaso con agua que contenía dos pastillas y estas se desintegraban en su interior.

_**Richar**_. - Gracias. – agarrando y bebiendo el vaso. – haaaa, con que con esto me sentiré un poco mejor… por cierto, me es raro ver que estén despiertas a esta hora después de lo de anoche. – decía para luego dar un bostezo mientras se tapaba la boca y agarraba una manzana que se encontraba encima de un tazón de fruta.

_**Rarity**_. – Es cierto lo que dices querido, yo por mi parte estaría todavía acostada para poder recuperar mi sueño de belleza. Pero también es necesario poder desayunar, ya que es la comida más importante del día.

_**Richar**_. – sí, es verdad. Aunque yo por mi parte, preferiría estar durmiendo ejeje. – dándole una mordida a la manzana.

_**Spike**_. – y es por eso, que algún día desaparecerás por desnutrición ajajaja… ¡AU! – se quejó a lo último, recibiendo un manzanazo de parte de Richar mientras se sobaba.

_**Richar**_. – ¡No me dio gracias! – se enojaba por el comentario del dragón.

Todas las chicas a excepción del joven y Spike, se rieron por la actitud de los dos. Todos tuvieron un tranquilo desayuno mientras charlaban y conversaban.

_**Fluttershy**_. – emmmm Richar, disculpa si lo menciono pero… ¿Por qué sigues llevando puesto el Smokin? No sería mejor llevar tu antiguo ropaje… digo, si tú quieres. – decía tímidamente.

_**Rarity**_. - ¿Por qué lo dices querida? Si se ve esplendido con eso puesto. – dijo mientras movía su casco arriba y abajo, como si estuviera alagando al joven.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – de seguro lo dice solo porque lo diseño ella misma. – le susurraba en voz baja a Applejack, lo cual ella solo gira los ojos en señal de "es obvio".

_**Richar**_. – Bueno, resulta que mi otra ropa… pues como que no está en "Condiciones" para ser usada. – respondía un tanto apenado.

_**Rarity**_. - ¿Qué quieres decir cariño?

_**Richar**_. – Una vez que terminemos de desayunar se los muestro. – dijo para después seguir con su desayuno.

Todas las chicas se miraron entre ellas para ver si alguna sabía algo, pero solo recibieron un "no tengo idea" levantando sus hombros. Una vez que terminaron. El joven le dijo que las acompañaran a su habitación. Una vez que llegaron Richar se acercó a la bolsa que contenía sus ropajes y se acercó a las chicas.

_**Richar**_. – este es el problema del por cual no me la coloco. – sacando la ropa de la bolsa y extendiéndola frente a ella, mostrando que todo estaba completamente dañado con agujeros por todos lados.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡HAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! ¡ES HORRIBLE! – grito como si hubiera visto algún muerto. - ¡esto es un gran crimen contra la moda! ¡¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a estas finas telas?! – agarrando el ropaje como si de algo muy importante se tratara.

_**Richar**_. – lo lamento Rarity. – bajando la cabeza apenado.

_**Applejack**_. – sí que están hecho un desastre esa ropa, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo para dejarlas en esas condiciones?

_**Richar**_. – pueeeees… el entrenamiento era muy duro… y con eso termino destruyendo mi ropa. – dijo rascándose la mejilla, mirando para otro lado.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡¿pero qué clase de entrenamiento dan en esa guardia?! ¡Esto es total brutalidad para dejar estas finas ropas de esa manera! – dijo colocándole la ropa frente a Richar.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – más bien pareciera que estuvieses en una batalla o algo parecido. – observando la ropa.

_**Richar**_. – siiiii "Batalla". – desviando la mirada.

Applejack al observar al joven, levanto una ceja y empezó a sospechar que él estaba ocultando algo, ya que al ser el antiguo elemento de la Honestidad, aun podía identificar a los que dicen la verdad o mentían.

_**Rarity**_. - *suspiro* hay cariño, y eso que hice tu camisa con una tela bastante resistente… puedo volver a diseñarlo o coserlo… tu decide.

_**Richar**_. – creo que sería mejor cocerlo… no quiero que estés gastando mucho material en tan solo eso

_**Rarity**_. – De acuerdo querido, pero me tomara un tiempo, debido a que tengo varios encargos y pedidos que se me otorgaron. Por lo tanto se puede decir que estas en cola cariño. – decía para luego salir de la habitación junto con la ropa de Richar.

_**Richar**_. – Bueno, al menos es algo… y creo que tendré que seguir usando el Smokin por el momento. – decía sentándose en la cama.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – alégrate amigo. Al menos es mejor que estar sin usar nada. – dijo acercándose al joven por la espalda volando. – claro, al menos que eso sea lo que quieras. – le decía de una manera un tanto picarona, mientras se apoyaba en uno de sus hombros y casi que rosaban sus mejillas.

_**Richar**_. – aemmmmmmm. – volteando los ojos ruborizado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Las chicas al observar el comportamiento de los dos, se extrañaron. Pero más les extraño que Rainbow Dash actuara de esa manera.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Era broma! ¡Caíste! ¡ajajajaja! – se reía para luego darle un zape al joven por bobo. – deberías verte como te pones cuando alguien te habla asi ajajaja. – dijo para luego caminar y salir de la habitación.

_**Richar**_. – buena esa Rainbow Dash… y ¡Auch! – sobándose la cabeza.

_**Applejack**_. – eso fue extraño… normalmente Rainbow no actúa así.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie.**_ – hu hu hu, ¡de seguro está planeando intentar nuevas tácticas para hacer nuevas bromas!

_**Fluttershy**_. – bueno… sabes cómo es ella… le gusta jugar y bromear mucho.

_**Applejack**_. – es si es cierto dulzura. Pero aun así, me es un tanto extraño que lo allá echo de esa _**forma**_. – dijo para luego salir junto con Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie.

_**Spike**_. – yo iré a tomarme un siesta *bostezo* aún estoy muy cansado para empezar el día. – saliendo de la habitación.

_**Richar**_. – y luego dicen que YO "duermo mucho" jejeje.

En ese momento los únicos que quedaron dentro de la habitación fueron Twilight y Richar. Extrañamente se podía sentir un habiente un tanto incomoda, ya que Twilight miraba a joven con una cara sin expresión y sin apartar la vista de él.

_**Richar**_. – emmmmm ¿ocurre algo Twilight? Me es incómodo que me veas así.

_**Twilight**_. – no es nada… solo, estaba pensado, eso es todo. – desviando la mirada.

**Richar**. – Sabes, ahora que me doy cuenta, estuviste callada casi todo el desayuno y eso que Fluttershy dijo aunque sea una palabra y ella es la tímida… ¿ocurre algo?

**Twilight**. – Bueno, ya que lo mencionas… Dime Richar ¿Recuerdas haber dicho algo en la noche? – preguntaba con un cierto rubor que casi se le notaba.

**Richar**. – esteeeee ¿a qué te refieres?

**Twilight**. – solo responde. – dijo casi roja de solo pensar en eso.

**Richar**. – pueeeees… la verdad no mucho. Solo recuerdo que esa fiesta sí que fue alocada jeje…

**Twilight**. – owwwummm. – agachando la cabeza y las orejas.

**Richar**. - ¡A no espera! Si recuerdo algo. – haciendo un ademan con su mano.

**Twilight**. - ¡¿Enserio?! – Pregunto levantando la cabeza con ánimo y un brillo en sus ojos.

**Richar**. – Si… Recuerdo que Applejack me pidió que toma de su famosa cidra. Al final la bebí y creo que me quede dormido. – sonriendo mientras recordaba ese momento.

Twilight al escucharlo se dio un facehoof y se tiro al suelo de espalda.

_**Richar**_. – ¿dije algo inesperado?

_**Twilight**_. – (Levantándose del suelo) - ¡SII!... quiero decir ¡NO!... es decir… aaaafff ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. – dijo para después retirarse de la habitación azotando la puerta.

_**Richar**_. - °°° ¿Pero que dije? – se preguntó así mismo mirando hacia un lado como si alguien lo escuchara, con una gran gota colgando en su cabeza. Para luego acostarse en la cama.

* * *

_**(Punto de vista Richar).**_

Me encontraba tirado en la cama mirando el techo con mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. En este momento estaba pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir hace rato mientras intentaba analizar lo que ella quería decirme. ¿Acaso intentaba mencionar algo? ¿O simplemente quería decir realmente algo?... la verdad no sé, soy un tipo que casi no comprende nada de nada, y si algo no anda bien y es raro para mí, intento encontrar la respuesta o simplemente buscar su lógica… Pero creo que eso puede ser descartado estando en este mundo ¿no lo creen?...o ¿tal vez si?

Ahora estoy pensando si lo que vi en mi sueño se hará realidad o solamente es eso lo que pienso. Solo un sueño. Quién sabe. Pero debo estar prevenido… ¡Dios! ¡Abuela! Por favor, si es verdad lo que ocurrirá, al menos dame una señal ¡Lo que sea! Así podría sentirme con menos peso y estar más seguro… y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué rayos are si eso llega a ocurrir? Mi cuerpo no está en buenas condiciones como para luchar. Estoy totalmente vendado he indefenso, solo podría atacar con mis guantes alquímicos, pero eso solo puedo usarlo cuando mi adversario está a un cierta distancia apartado de mí. Y si llego a tener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, no creo que pueda soportarlo… solo, y realmente espero, que mi cuerpo pueda soportar o recuperarse de esto antes de que eso "Supuestamente pase".

Me levante y decidí sacar mi laptop para encenderla y entrar un momento en el Facebook con el "Wi-Fi Gratis" que está llegando y dándole señal a mis aparatos, ya que no tenía nada que hacer por el momento. Justamente cuando entre, me puse a revisar con una cara sin expresión, las diferentes publicaciones que daban en ese sitio. Logre observar que un familiar llamado "Nivek" se encontraba conectado. Él es un primo que vive en otra ciudad distinta a la mía en la tierra antes de que yo me fuera a vivir a otra ciudad y al final acabara aquí. Ya que estaba conectado aproveche para hablar con él. Si desean saber, Nivek es un chico alto de 16 años, moreno, casi de mi misma altura, solo que un poquito más bajo, sus ojos son de color marrón y su cabello castaño, siempre usa lentes para estudiar ya que casi nunca veo que se los quita debido a que casi no ve.

Mi primo y yo tenemos mucho en común debido a que los dos somos Otakus y Gamer. Pero la diferencia es que él es un poco serio y de vez en cuando gracioso, sin mencionar que él es más "Dotero" que "Gamer" aunque se puede decir que es casi lo mismo. Es decir, sabe muchos de los juegos de "Dota" y casi cualquier juego "Online" más que yo, ya que es la pasión que más le encanta, y yo prefiero más los juegos de campañas. A pesar de que es menor que yo, es muy listo y sus notas siempre lo comprobaban… se puede decir que a veces tengo celos de él.

_**Richar**_. – hola Nivek ¿Cómo te va? – le escribía por el chat.

_**Nivek**_. – heeeee ¡Primito! ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo te va en la universidad?

_**Richar**_. – bieeen exceleeeenteeee. – le mentía.

_**Nivek**_. - °°° ya con solo leer eso me indica que te va mal.

_**Richar**_. – no, no es eso primo… es solo…

_**Nivek**_. - ¿Qué ocurre primaso?

_**Richar**_. - *Suspiro* veras… ¿recuerda que hace tiempo te conté que yo me convertí en Brony?

Sí, es verdad, hace mucho en una de mis visitas a su casa yo me encontraba observando un episodio de MLP en mi celular, él de curioso se me acerco por detrás y vio lo que yo veía sin que me diera cuenta, él por otra parte puso una cara de "¡¿WTF?!" y yo me había dado cuenta a los segundos. Le dije que no era que lo parecía y él ponía una cara que me indicaba y me decía "¡MARICOOOOOONNNN!", yo intentaba explicarle porque veía eso, pero el solo se reía. Al final él se tranquilizó de su "Ataque de risa" y me dejo explicarle. Le dije lo que eran los Bronys, pero como casi todos, el solo creyó que le hablaba de los pastelitos "Brownies".

Tuve que mostrarle imágenes y casi dándole una clase de lo que éramos nosotros. Al principio siempre me decía estas palabras "Solo son un montón de gordos vírgenes que no tienen vida social" y sacaba pequeñas carcajadas. Yo por otra parte lo agarraba y lo estrangulaba por burlarse, pero claro lo hacía de una manera cómica sin casi lastimarlo mientras se reía. La razón. Es que practica karate, y si hacia un movimiento casi brutal, él por reflejo terminaba sometiéndome al suelo en rápidos movimientos dejándome inmóvil y a su merced.

Le dije que por favor guardara el secreto y el como buen primo acepto. Incluso intente convertirlo en Brony y le enseñaba una que otras cosas, pero él era alguien casi orgulloso y no quería meterse en eso. Logre hacer que le tuviera un cierto interés en la serie, pero aun así no le importaba ya que seguía creyendo que eso era para niñas y no quería manchar su reputación, la verdad es yo le entendía y yo también hubiera hecho casi lo mismo. Pero al final este me atrapo con sus maravillas y ahora me encuentro aquí… en un mágico y colorido mundo a lo cual nosotros llamamos "La tierra prometida"… pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no fue alguien más? ¿Por qué entre miles de millones de personas fui elegido para llegar aquí? ¿Qué tengo de especial? No creo que sean mis poderes ya que no es normal en mi… debe ser algo más… HAAAAA ¡Esto me frustra!

_**Nivek**_. – AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. – era lo que escribía en su chat.

_**Richar**_. - ¡DEJA DE REIRTE! ¡SABES COMO ME PONGO CUANDO ME HACEN ENOJAR!

_**Nivek**_. - ¡ajajajajaja! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Es que cada vez que escucho esas palabras me dan mucha risa ajajajaja aún sigo sin creer que seas "Un Brony" ajajajaja

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro* sabes que solo es un gusto, y sabes cómo puedo ser si me hacen sentir mal por algo que no es cierto para algunos y verdadero para otros. Sabes que yo solo intento ser feliz por solo pensar en un mundo que no es tan corrupto como la tierra… dime ¿cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en un mundo de paz y armonía, donde puedes salir a las calles sin miedo a que te roben, atraquen o maten y puedes estar casi en contacto en la naturaleza.

_**Nivek**_. – Vale, vale, no es necesario ponerse tan sentimental, no te lo tomes tan apecho, sabes que bromeo mucho… pero respecto a tu pregunta, ¡Eso sería genial!... pero de solo imaginarme estar en un mundo de caballitos de colores, donde la mayoría son hembra "Ponys" y no "Humanas" y tener un cierto porcentaje en que me convierta en zoofilico. Creo que preferiría lanzarme por un acantilado.

_**Richar**_. -°°° ¿hablas enserio?

_**Nivek**_. – nahhh la verdad es que no ajajajajaja, pero ya enserio, eso sería muy raro y preferiría estar alejado a un cierta distancia de ellos… en especial de "Tu sabes quién" *escalofríos recorriendo por mi espalda*.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Ella no es así! Lo que te mostré no es real, solo es una historia inventada y animada que creo un fan de la serie.

_**Nivek**_. – aun así, desde ese día, ya no pienso lo mismo de ella. Ahora le tengo miedo a esa loca… en fin, empezamos hablado de "Yuca" y terminamos hablando de la "Papa". En otras palabras de tus estudios.

_**Richar**_. – Bueno. Sobre eso… se podía decir que no he empezado.

_**Nivek**_. - ¿Por qué? ¿Aún no han abierto la universidad?

_**Richar**_. – no es eso… de hecho creo que eso ya abrió hace tiempo.

_**Nivek**_. – no me digas que no presentaste la pasantía y reprobaste ¿verdad?

_**Richar**_. - ¡No eso tampoco!

_**Nivek**_. – te hiciste el vago y no fuiste ¿cierto?

_**Richar**_. - ¡QUE NO, VERGA!

_**Nivek**_. - ¿entonces? Habla claro chico, si no, no te entiendo.

_**Richar**_. – Veras… ¿Qué pensarías si por alguna razón del destino, un relámpago impacta en mi auto junto conmigo y me tele transporta al mundo mágico de Equestria?

_**Nivek**_. - ¿otra vez me vienes a hablar de la papa? Ya enserio, dime ¿Qué ocurrió?

_**Richar**_. - ¡Solo responde!

_**Nivek**_. – Bueno ya ya, pero esto más bien es una pérdida de tiempo… en primer lugar, te diría ¿Qué te fumaste? Y ¿si me puedes dar un poco? XD

_**Richar**_. - ¡DEJA DE JUGAR NIVEK! ¡Que sea un adulto joven no implica que meta drogas a mi cuerpo! No soy esa clase de tipos ¿sabes?

_**Nivek**_. – AJAJAJAJAJA pos claro que lo se primó, solo quería joder… pero ya enserio, eso sería muy raro, loco y extraño… y en primer lugar, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

_**Richar**_. – Pues… Resulta… que eso fue lo que me ocurrió y en este momento te estoy hablando desde Equestria… más específicamente en el castillo de Ponyville.

_**Nivek**_. - °°° ahora sí, ¿Qué te fumaste?

_**Richar**_. - ¡Hablo enserio primo! Estoy atrapado en este mundo y no sé cómo volver.

_**Nivek**_. – ooook?... digamos que estas en esa tal "Equestria"… por lo tanto tengo dos preguntas para ti. Uno, si un relámpago te impacto ¿Cómo es que aun sigues vivo y no viendo pajaritos desde las alturas con un arpa y una aureola?... y Dos, ¿Cómo es que puedes comunicarte conmigo si estas en otro mundo? Según tengo entendido, ese lugar es casi prehistórico y no posee esa clase de tecnología todavía para que podamos estar en contacto. Además, al estar en otro mundo, es imposible que puedas estar en contacto sin un "Aparato de internet" o un "Router" eso es lo mayor y prioritario para tener conexión, pero aunque lo obtuvieras, no creo que puedas conectarte estando en otro mundo.

_**Richar**_. – créeme que yo también me estuve preguntando eso también… Pero ¿Recuerdas a nuestra Abuela?

_**Nivek.**_ \- °°° Primo… Por favor… no me hagas recordarlo… aun sufro por su perdida.

_**Richar**_. – lo se primito, yo también la extraño… pero debes saber, que logre verla.

_**Nivek**_. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuando?!

_**Richar**_. – sí, fue grandioso… cuando el relámpago me toco, la cruz que ella me entrego protegió y me llevo hasta el "Limbo".

_**Nivek**_. - ¿te refieres el mundo entre los vivos y los muertos?

_**Richar**_. – si ese mismo lugar… como te dije, este me llevo a ese sitio y logre ver a mi Abuela, ella me dijo que mi cuerpo fue transportado a otro mundo mientras mi alma estaba en el Limbo.

_**Nivek**_. – wow, increíble… un poco difícil de creer, pero impresionante.

_**Richar**_. – sí, lo sé, yo también estaría con muchas dudas y confundido si estuviera en tu lugar… y sobre tu otra pregunta. No sé realmente como responderla, eso está más allá fuera de nuestra lógica y me confunde, simplemente obtuve la conexión y ya.

_**Nivek**_. – ummm ya veo.

_**Richar**_. – entonces ¿Ya me crees?

_**Nivek**_. - *suspiro* hay primito, todo lo que dices no tiene sentido… es casi imposible que te crea.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro* si, entiendo, incluso yo pensaría que estoy loco.

_**Nivek**_. – pero… eres mi primo, así que are como que te creo aunque parezca raro y sin lógica… pero hasta no pueda verlo por mí mismo, será difícil que te crea.

_**Richar**_. – está bien, gracias Nivek, al menos es algo.

_**Nivek**_. – bueno primito, me tengo que ir, nos leemos en otro momento ¿de acuerdo?

_**Richar**_. – Si, de acuerdo, nos leemos… ¡HO! ¡Espera!... antes de que te vayas ¿podías enviarle algún mensaje o llamar a mis padres y decirle que me encuentro bien? No he logrado tener contacto con ellos desde que aparecí en este mundo.

_**Nivek**_. – sí, claro, descuida, yo les aviso… y tranquilo, no les diré nada de que estas "En otro mundo" y te hiciste el vago para no preocuparlos jejeje hasta luego.

_**Richar**_. – baboso… jejeje cuídate.

Una vez que nos despedimos, yo cerré mi sección y apague la laptop. La verdad, no esperaba que me creyera o si, pero al menos tengo algo de su fe y tal vez así pueda tener algo de ayuda en la tierra mientras este yo aquí… Yo por mi parte les diría a mis padres como me encuentro. Pero con mi cel descargado y con un mínima parte de batería, la cual al tener esa cantidad de energía no recibo no mensaje ni llamadas… puto celular barato… *suspiro* si tan solo pudiera tener una forma de cargar mi celular

_**Richar**_. - °°° ¡Esperen un Segundo!... Si Twilight tenía un laboratorio en su antiguo árbol biblioteca… y para que funcionen esas cosas, deben estar conectado a algún puerto de energía… ¡Eso Significa!

Después de eso me puse a registrar el lugar y ver si encontraba algún puerto de conexión eléctrica. Buscaba en todas las paredes, pero no encontraba nada, así que decidí salir afuera a ver si encontraba algo parecido. Camine por los pasillos buscando y tocando en todas partes de esa pared… Je, si me estuvieran viendo en este momento, pensarían que soy un ciego intentando buscar un pasillo sin tropezarme.

* * *

**(Narración Tercera Persona).**

Mientras el joven seguía buscando algún puerto por el castillo, en ese momento pasaba el pequeño dragón Spike por esos pasillos y observo al joven tocar las paredes como este buscaba algo.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Hey Richar! ¿Se te perdió algo? ¿Qué buscas?

_**Richar**_. – ummmm? – observan a Spike. - ¡Hey Spike! Necesito preguntarte algo.

_**Spike**_. – Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?

_**Richar**_. – quisiera saber ¿Cómo mantenían Twilight encendidas sus aparatos en su antiguo laboratorio?

_**Spike**_. - ¿A qué te refieres?

_**Richar**_. – ósea, lo que quiero decir es como las mantenía encendida, con alguna especie de energía o magia o yo que sé.

_**Spike**_. – heeee, pues obvio que con un tomacorriente para que estos tengan energía.

_**Richar**_. – ¡JA! ¡Lo sabía!... Pero una cosa. De casualidad, ¿Este castillo no tendrá algún toma corriente por algún sitio? Me serviría para poder cargar un aparato mío.

_**Spike**_. – pues claro, están por todas partes… incluso hay una en tu habitación.

_**Richar**_. - ¿enserio? Porque no vi ni un comino en ese sitio y eso que lo revise todo.

_**Spike**_. – jeje, ven te enseñare en donde está. – Dijo para después ir directo a la habitación del joven

Una vez que entraron. Spike se acercó a la mesita de noche que estaba cerca de la cama y la movió a un lado

_**Spike**_. – aquí esta. – dijo moviendo una pequeñita tapa que se mesclaba perfectamente con la pared y revelando un tomacorriente en su lugar.

_**Richar**_. - °°° ¡Pos claro! ¡El día de la "pera" la iba a encontrar, si esta oculta de esa manera!

_**Spike**_. – Bueno, ya solucione lo que buscabas ¿necesitas algo más?

_**Richar**_. – no, por el momento no. – Acercándose al tomacorriente.

_**Spike**_. – Bien, si me necesitas, estaré en…

_**Richar**_. - ¡RAYOS!

_**Spike**_. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – Acercándose al joven.

_**Richar**_. – El tomacorriente… es muy diferente al conector de mi cargador

_**Spike**_. - ¿Qué acaso no es no son iguales?

_**Richar**_. – Pues no, este es diferente… El tomacorriente tiene 2 agujeros redondos. – observando que en verdad eran redondos los agujeros del tomacorriente. – Y los de mi cargador son dos paletas metálicas planas.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Hu!.. Pues, eso será un problema

_**Richar**_. – Y bastante… Pero creo tener una idea… ¿no tendrás por hay dos pequeños alambres de metal?

_**Spike**_. – ummmmm. – pensaba colocando una garra en su mentón y mirando el techo. – creo que si… espera déjame revisar. – dijo para después salir de la habitación. A los pocos minutos, Spike había llegado con dos pequeños alambres en sus garras. – Aquí tienes. – entregándole dicho objetos.

_**Richar**_. – gracias. Esto me servirá.

Richar en eso momento junto los alambres, encajándolo en los pequeños agujeros del cargador y apretándolos, para luego intentar meterlos en el tomacorriente. Spike de curioso se colocó a un lado del hombro de Richar y empezó a observar lo que hacía el joven, lo cual parecía que intentaba hacerlo todo con cuidado.

_**Spike**_. - ¿seguro sabes lo que haces?

_**Richar**_. – pos claro que…

No termina la frase ya que al meter los alambres por el tomacorriente, este recibió una fuerte descarga que hasta Spike lo recibió ya que estaba tocando su hombro. La descarga hacia que hasta los huesos se le vieran a los dos y flotaran unos centímetros en el aire. Una vez que la electrocutada cedió, los dos estaban totalmente carbonizados con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas.

_**Richar**_. - °°° que noo~~. – dijo eso ultimo sacando humo de su boca y desplomándose cual tronco siendo talando y cayendo al suelo, junto con Spike. – ahora sé lo que se sienten ser electrocutado de esa manera.

_**Spike**_. – no siento mi cuerpo.

_**Richar**_. – si tú, como no, ¡Eres un Dragón! Tus escamas te permiten hasta soportar la lava de un volcán y usarla como si fuera piscina.

_**Spike**_. – Sí, es verdad, pero la electricidad y fuego son dos elementos distintos, por lo tanto en cierta forma también me puede afectar.

_**Richar**_. – cieeeerto…creo. Pero bueno, al parecer no funciono como esperaba… es difícil encajarlo en el tomacorriente sin tener que tocar el metal. – Decía decaído.

_**Spike**_. – ¿y si intentas con esto? – mostrándole unos pequeños guantes de goma que saco de su espalda.

_**Richar**_. – hoooo, esto si me puede servir °°° espera. ¿Desde cuando llevas esto contigo?

_**Spike**_. – lo traje junto con los alambres que me pediste, pero los guarde antes de entregarte los alambres

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Y no podías entregarme esto en primer lugar?! – Pregunto enojado señalando los guantes.

_**Spike**_. – Quería ver que locura intentabas hacer jejejeje… pero no esperaba que eso también me afectara. – Dijo eso ultimo cruzándose de brazos.

_**Richar**_. – Eso se llama karma… y por ser pendejo jajaja. – Observando como Spike solo desvió la mirada disgustado.

Richar se colocó los guantes y se acercó de nuevo al tomacorriente. Los guantes eran pequeños, ya que le apretaban un poco al joven. Al parecer esos guantes le pertenecen a Spike al tener ese tamaño y sobre todo que tenía encaje para los dedos. Richar intento de nuevo hacer el mismo procedimiento y encajar los alambres en el tomacorriente. Cuando introdujo los alambres, estos sacaron pequeñas chispas a tener contacto con el metal, pero gracias a los guantes que traía puesto el joven, la electricidad no le afectaba. Logro encajar todo a la perfección y logro hacer que se mantuviera en su sitio.

_**Richar**_. -¡Excelente! Creo que con eso bastara. Ahora solo falta conectarlo a mi celular. – Dijo sacando su celular de la mochila y tomando el cable. – Cruza los dedos. – En eso conecta el cable con su celular y este empieza a cargar. - ¡HOOOYEEEEHAAAAA! ¡Funciono!

_**Spike**_. – Felicidades, ahora eres electricista. – Aplaudiendo con sus garras lentamente con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_**Richar**_. – chistosito… al menos ya tengo un problema resuelto.

_**Spike**_. – Bien por ti. Yo mientras estaré ocupado haciendo mis labores. – Respondió para luego salir de la habitación.

_**Richar**_. – Bien, yo por otro lado me pondré a escuchar música en mi Mini Mp3 Corneta. – Dicho esto, se arregosto en la cama saco su Mini Mp3 Corneta, para luego sacar y conectar sus auriculares y empezar a escuchar música.

Espero varias horas a que su celular cargara mientras el escuchaba su música. Después de un rato, su celular cargo al 100% y él se aburrió de escuchar música.

_**Richar**_. – Bueno, veamos si tengo algún mensaje o llamada perdida de mis padres. – dicho esto encendió su cel. Una vez que encendió por completo, no tenía ninguna llamada ni mensaje de nadie. – jummm es raro… mejor los llamo para que sepan que estoy bien. Así no tendré que depender mucho de Nivek. – Dijo marcando el número de la casa.

El joven espero a que ellos contestaran, pero apenas coloco su cel en su oreja…

_**Operadora**_. – _El monto de su renta básica ha expirado, por favor, introduzca una nueva tarjeta para que pueda disfrutar de nuestros servicios, gracias…_

Richar tenía una sonrisa tranquila en su cara mientras aún tenía su cel en la oreja. Luego se acercó a un muro y empezó a golpearse la cabeza con ella.

_**Richar**_. – Olvide *golpe* que esta cosa *golpe* necesita *golpe* ¡Puto saldo! DAAAA ¡Además que ya llevo aquí más de dos meses y eso ya me consumió la renta! – lanzando su celular a la cama. – ahora solo me sirve nada más para ver la hora o jugar algún juego o alguna otra cosa que sea de utilidad… ñeee, mejor salgo a caminar o ver cómo le va a Rarity con mi ropa. - Dicho esto salió del castillo, no sin antes llevarse su Mini Mp3 Corneta y empezó a caminar por el pueblo.

Ya debían de ser como las 3 de la Tarde por la posición en que estaba el sol. Los ponys que pasaban por ahí simplemente saludaban al joven o le dedicaban una sonrisa, Richar como buen sujeto les devolvía el gesto mientras seguía su camino. En unas de sus caminatas Richar se topó con una casa de Árbol que estaba totalmente destruida y quemada.

_**Richar**_. – ummm :/ que mal, esta debe ser la antigua casa de árbol de Twilight… realmente está hecha un desastre. Ciento lastima por todas las pertenencias de Spike y Twilight.

Richar se quedó solo unos diez según observando la estructura destruida para luego seguir su camino. En ese momento, El joven decidió ir a la Boutique Carrusel de Rarity para ver cómo iba su ropa. Pero ocurrió un pequeño problema.

_**Richar**_. - °°° Genial… ya me perdí. Creí que este pueblo era pequeño, pero me en realidad es más grande de lo que pensé y apenas llevo poco tiempo viviendo en este pueblo.

Richar no tuvo otra opción que pedir indicaciones a los pueblerinos del lugar. Estos con amabilidad le indicaban por donde tenía que ir. Al final logro encontrar la casa de Rarity. Este al entrar se escuchó el sonidito de una campanita, lo cual indicaba al dueño que alguien había llegado.

_**¿?.**_ – Un segundo por favor, enseguida lo atiendo. – Se escuchó una voz refinada en una de las habitaciones del Boutique, lo cual indicaba que era de Rarity.

Richar, por otro lado estaba observando los diferentes vestidos que se encontraban en los maniquíes de ponys por toda la tienda. Toda la ropa que se encontraba en ese sitio al parecer era puro para yeguas y casi no había nada… o mejor dicho nada de ropa para sementales… lo cual no es muy extraño que se diga, ya que según para el joven, tiene entendido que casi toda el habita en Equestria, la población de ese mundo son de 90% Hembras.

Rarity en ese momento estaba saliendo de la habitación en donde se encontraba.

_**Rarity**_. – Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo ayu…? ¡Ho! Hola querido, ¿Qué te trae a mi tienda?

_**Richar**_. – hola Rarity, vine a ver si por casualidad mi ropa ya se encuentra lista.

_**Rarity**_. – lo siento querido, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo, aun no termino los demás pedidos que se me encargaron. ¿Acaso estas impaciente por tener tu antiguos ropajes?

_**Richar**_. – No… Bueno, Si… En realidad, no tanto, es que al estar en Smokin todo el tiempo se me hace un poco incómodo y puede que termine ensuciándolo fácilmente. - (En su mente). –…o más bien destruirlo.

_**Rarity**_. – lo siento querido, pero tendrás que esperar más tiempo.

_**Richar**_. – pero no entiendo. Tú la última vez me diseñaste mi camisa en tan solo 1 hora, ¿Qué tan complicado es que solo cosas los agujeros? No te estoy pidiendo que me diseñes otra ropa.

_**Rarity**_. – Lo se cariño, pero las telas que tengo no son indicadas para esta clase de ropa, y en este momento estoy esperando que me lleguen las telas que encargue necesarias, para este tipo de ropas.

_**Richar**_. - *Suspiro* De acuerdo, ¿Al menos me puedes decir cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar?

_**Rarity**_. – ummmmm. Yo diría que como unas 4 horas puede que esté listo.

_**Richar**_. – haaaa Bueno, al menos no es tanto.

_**Rarity**_. – Si quieres puedes darte una vuelta por el pueblo y bienes después de que pasen esas 3 horas.

_**Richar**_. –ñeee, no importa, puedo esperar aquí sentado. Tengo mis métodos para distraerme… claro, si no te importa que me quede esas 4 horas.

_**Rarity**_. – Para nada cariño. Siéntate como en tu casa. ¿Quieres que te sirva algo? ¿Un té con algunos bocadillos, quizás?

_**Richar**_. – Si, gracias, eso estaría bien. – sentándose en un sillón.

_**Rarity**_. – muy bien, enseguida te sirvo querido. – decía para luego ir a la cocina.

Después de un rato Rarity había traído los bocadillos para Richar, lo cual este le agradeció con una sonrisa y un gracias, para después ver como ella le sonreía y se retiraba del lugar, adentrándose a la habitación de trabajo. Richar se quedó hay sentado mientras disfrutaba de los bocadillos y luego Saco su Mini Mp3 Corneta y conecto los auriculares para luego escuchar su música y cerrar los ojos. Richar al ser muy amante de la música, para él, el tiempo volaba cada vez que escuchaba algo que lo distraiga.

Habían pasado como una hora y Richar todavía estaba escuchando música. De repente unos pequeños pasos provenientes de las escaleras se estaban acercando y bajando por ella. De ahí se mostró que la dueña de esos pasos era la pequeña potrilla Sweetie Belle. Ella al observar a Richar sentado en el sillón embozo una sonrisa y se acercó al joven.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Bell**_. - ¡Hola Richar! – saludaba la pequeña agitando su casco.

Pero el joven no la escuchaba ni veía al tener los auriculares puestos y los ojos cerrados.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - ¿Richar? – agitando su casco para que le prestara atención, pero no le hacía caso. – ¡Richar! – esta vez grito un poquito más fuerte, pero seguía sin hacerle caso. - ¡RICHAAAAAARRR!

_**Richar**_. – DAAAHHHH. – Callándose de sillón. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que paso?! – mirando para todos lados alarmado, para luego observar a Sweetie Belle.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – jijiji, hasta que al fin me escuchas.

_**Richar**_. – Je, valla susto que me diste Sweetie Belle. – levantándose del suelo.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – ejeje ¿Qué estabas haciendo que no me escuchabas?

_**Richar**_. – Pues, estaba aquí escuchando música esperando a que tu hermana terminara con mi ropa, hasta que me gritaste.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – jijiji, disculpa si te interrumpí… ¡Oye tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si vienes y juegas conmigo mientras esperas a mi hermana?

_**Richar**_. – no gracias, prefiero estar aquí sentado por el momento. – Dijo para después volver a escuchar música.

Sweetie Belle en ese momento salto encima de Richar, colocándose en su regazo.

_**Sweetie Belle**_. – Anda siiiiiiii la pasaremos bien. – colocando ojos de cachorrito

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente). - ¡Hay no! ¡Los ojos de cachorrito no! – intentando apartar la mirada de ella. – debo resistir… debo… mirar a otro lado. – se decía así mismo, pero ella seguía usando sus ojitos tiernos.

_**Sweetie Belle**_. – andaaaa juguemos juntoosss. – haciendo pucheritos con sus ojitos de cachorro.

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente). – noooooo ¡Pucheritos noooo! Ñiiiiiieeeeee.

_**Richar**_. – *Suspiro derrotado*Bien, jugare contigo.

_**Sweetie Belle**_. – ¡VIVAAAAA! ¡Veras que la pasaremos genial! *Squee* - En eso agarro a Richar y se lo llevo a arrastre hasta su habitación.

Richar y Sweetie Belle empezaron a jugar los diferentes juegos que le proponía jugar la pequeña potra como: jugar al té, vendarse los ojos, 1 2 3 te pille, las muñecas y varias cosas infantiles. Richar por otro lado estaba intentando aguantar todo eso, ya que le parecía ridículo y muy aniñado… por suerte no había nadie que lo estuviera viendo, o sería la mayor vergüenza que podía pasar en su vida. En este momento Sweetie Belle se encontraba haciéndole algo en la cabeza a Richar, mientras este se encontraba sentado de rodillas para que la pequeña pudiera tener alcance.

_**Richar**_. – jujuju lo que hago por amor. – se quejaba tristemente.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – quédate quieto, ya casi termino… solo un toque más yyyyy… ¡Listo! ¿Qué te parece?

Sweetie Belle le paso un espejo al joven para que este viera lo que le hizo. Richar se encontraba pintado tanto de labios, como cejas, mejillas y pestañas, con un peinado bastante femenino muy parecido al de Fluttershy.

_**Richar**_. - °°° ¡me veo ridículo!

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - ¡No es cierto! ¡Te vez adorable!... Como una princesa. – Decía feliz por ver su obra de arte.

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente). – siiiii ¡Una Princesa!... ¡Más bien un Princeso payaso que quiere lanzarse por la ventana y meter la cabeza dentro de un cubo de basura!

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – solo te falta ponerte un lindo vestido

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente). - ¡HAAA NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO! ¡Esto ya tiene que parar!

_**Richar**_. – escucha Sweetie Belle, lo siento pero creo que ya no podre jugar.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – awwwww ¿por queeee? – haciendo pucheros.

_**Richar**_. – no es que no quiera jugar contigo. – limpiándose el maquillaje con una toalla y arreglándose el cabello. – es solo que esto ya es demasiado para mi… sabes que soy un hombre y esta clases de cosas no se me dan bien a mí. Además, ya está anocheciendo y seguramente Rarity ya termino con mi ropa. – observando la ventana como la Luna salía por el horizonte.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – auwwwww, está bien, entiendo. – agachando las orejas y bajando la cabeza.

_**Richar**_. – venga, no te desanimes. Prometo jugar contigo en otra ocasión.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - ¡¿De Veras?! – pregunto feliz.

_**Richar**_. – Si, pero… que no sea tan bochornoso y que sea sencillo para mi… y que no me ponga en ridículo.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – ummm ¡Esta Bien! – Sonreía inocentemente.

Richar solo rodo los ojos al saber que tuvo que hacer otra promesa solamente para mantener feliz, mientras le acariciaba la crin y sonreía.

Lo que no se habían dado cuenta, es que una gran tarántula patona y negra se encontraba en el techo, justamente encima de la cabeza de Richar. Este pequeño animalejo empezó a descender con su telaraña hacia la cabeza de Richar lentamente.

Sweetie Belle por otro lado seguía sonriendo al ser acariciada por Richar, pero luego coloco su mirada encima de la cabeza del joven y su sonrisa empezó a borrarse, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y temblaba al ver a la enorme araña. Richar al observar a Sweetie Belle inclino su cabeza a un lado extrañado por ver su comportamiento.

_**Richar**_. – heeee ¿ocurre algo Sweetie Belle?

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – Tara… Tara… Tara… Tara… Tara… Tara

_**Richar**_. - ¿Tara… que?

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – Tara… Tara… Tara… Tara… Tara… Tara

_**Richar**_. – no te voy a entender si sigues balbuceando de esa manera Sweetie Belle… ¿Qué intentas decir… me? – su pregunta fue respondida al sentir que algo se paro en su cabeza y empezó a moverse. Al joven ese momento le aparecieron unas líneas de repulsión moradas en la frente.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – ¡TARANTULAAA! – grito al último momento.

Desde afuera de la casa de Rarity se escuchó un gran "¡DAAAAAAAJAAAAAJAAAAJAAAAAAAAAA!" Proveniente del joven, mientras la casa se estiraba como todo al estilo anime.

Richar empezó a correr por todos lados como loco y gritando, mientras sacudía su cabello y Decía "¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!". Sweetie Belle por otro lado busco una escoba he intento darle a la araña que aún seguía en la cabeza de Richar.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - ¡No te muevas! – preparándose para darle a la araña.

_**Richar**_. - ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! – Grito Richar para detenerla.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Richar recibió el escobazo de lleno, tirándolo y plantando su cara en el suelo, y ni siquiera le dio a la araña, ya que esta salto en la cama de Sweetie Belle antes de recibir el impacto. A Sweetie Belle le bajaba una gran gota tipo anime por su cabeza al ver a Richar en el suelo con la escoba en su cabeza.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - ¡Lo siento! Falle. – Quitando la escoba de Richar y agachando la cabeza apenada.

_**Richar**_. - ¡ayaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyai! – se quejaba agarrándose la cabeza. - ¡Maldición! – decía en voz baja entre dientes.

Richar puso su mirada en la cama donde está la tarántula y observo que esta… ¿Se estaba riendo?

_**Richar**_. – pero, ¿Qué? – observando que ahora le estaba mostrando el trasero, mientras lo meneaba de un lado a otro. - ¡Desgraciado Insecto! ¡AHORA VERAS! – Agarrando la escoba dispuesto a aplastarlo.

Richar hacia lo posible para aplastar a esa pequeña alimaña, pero este solo saltaba de un lado a otro, usando sus grandes patas como resorte o su telaraña para columpiarse. Richar sin darse cuenta estaba destruyendo el cuarto de Sweetie Belle sin que él supiera. Sus ojos estaban en blanco de ira y sus dientes parecían afilados a todo estilo anime, mientras corría de un lado a otro intentando aplastarla.

La araña salto en un piano de cola, que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto. Richar apretó la escoba con fuerza dispuesto hacer lo posible para hacer puré a esa Tarántula patona. El ambiente parecía tenso, ya que la araña y Richar se miraban a los ojos, al igual que una escena de dos vaqueros apunto de enfrentarse a duelo de tiros… incluso hasta se podía escuchar la típica musiquita de enfrentamiento vaquero.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – daba un grito de guerra mientras corría hacia la araña.

Richar empezó a golpear los teclados del piano donde se paraba la araña, ya que esta esquivaba los escobazos del joven con facilidad. Pero lo raro era que este lo esquivaba de una manera un tanto extraña. Se podía decir que su forma de esquivar parecía un baile ruso, ya que este tenía las patas delanteras cruzadas y bailaba con las traseras. Esta araña estaba Troleando a Richar, lo cual hacia que se cabreara más el joven.

Richar al estar golpeando los teclados del piano, no se dio cuenta que estaba tocando la mismísima melodía de "Mario Bros" mientras la araña la esquivaba. En un instante, La tarántula dio un gran salto aterrizando y aferrándose en la cara del joven, la cual está la miraba con las pupilas dilatadas, con un gran asco en su cara y un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

_**Richar**_. - ¡DAAAAAAA! ¡QUITATE! ¡QUITATE! – Gritaba aterrado, para después darse a sí mismo un escobazo en la cara, lo cual termino lanzándolo al suelo.

La tarántula por otra parte también esquiva ese golpe, para después salir por la ventana al estilo hombre araña, mientras le sacaba la, ¿lengua?

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - ¡Richar! – acercándose al joven. - ¿Estás bien?

_**Richar**_. - ¡Auch! – levantándose y sobándose la cara. – Si. Estoy bien… Desgraciado insecto, ¡Juro que si lo vuelvo a ver, lo are cenizas!

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - ¡Mi cuarto! – observando con una cara triste el desastre que había en su habitación

Richar al observar el desastre que hizo, se apeno y sintió lastima por la pequeña.

_**Richar**_. – Discúlpame Sweetie Belle, no fue mi intención… ven, déjame arreglar esto.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - *suspiro* está bien. También te ayudare, así terminaremos más rápido.

El joven y la potrilla estuvieron arreglando el desastre que hizo el joven, pero como no eran mucho los daños que había, solo duraron unos 10 minutos en terminar.

_**Richar**_. – listo, no fue tan difícil. – sentándose en la cama y mirando el cuarto totalmente arreglado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Richar en ese instante puso su mirada en el piano que se encontraba en la esquina, donde intentaba aplastar la pequeña alimaña. El joven se levantó y se acercó hasta ella.

_**Richar**_. – no sabía que tocabas el piano Sweetie Belle. – sentándose en el banquito del piano y tocando algunas teclas.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. –si… bueno, no realmente. – acercándose al joven. – Mi hermana me obliga a tocar el piano pensando que es mi talento especial… pero la verdad es que no soy tan buena en eso. En realidad no creo que eso valla hacer mi talento especial. – agachando sus orejitas.

_**Richar**_. – ¿Enserio? Ummmm, ¿puedes darme una demostración para ver cómo tocas? – levantándose del banco, para dejar que Sweetie Belle se suba en ella.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – no se… ¿Y si no te gusta cómo toco?

_**Richar**_. – Venga, inténtalo. Si no me lo demuestras, no sabré si es verdad.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - ¡Esta bien! – Respondió animada.

La pequeña potrilla se sentó en el banquito, para luego empezar a tocar y… ¡Sonaba Horrible! Las notas retumbaban como si estuvieran torturando a un gato preñado el pleno invierno… Richar colocaba unas caras de sufrimiento al escucharla, he intentaba tapar sus oídos, pero aun así la música escandalosa entraba por sus orificios auditivos. Para el joven era como escuchar al "Pato Lucas" intentando tocar el piano.

Una vez que Sweetie Belle termino de tocar… o más bien de ¡Estrangular! El piano, esta se voltio con una gran sonrisa esperando ver la reacción del joven, pero este se encontraba dándole la espalda a ella.

_**Sweetie Belle**_. - ¿Y Bien? ¿Qué te pareció? – Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

_**Richar**_. – (En Su mente). - ¡Hay mama, necesito orejas nuevas, porque las que tengo explotaron! – Decía limpiándose las orejas con sus dedos índices, para luego voltear y mirar a Sweetie Belle.

_**Richar**_. – jejeje, este… se podía decir… que por ahí vas. – Haciendo señales con su manos, indicando que estaba "regular".

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – no te gusto ¿verdad? – Agachando su cabeza y orejas.

_**Richar**_. – no es que no me allá gustado, es solo que °°° Bueno, sí, es verdad, sonó horrible. – Decía la verdad, lo cual hizo que Sweetie Belle se deprimiera aún más. – Pero descuida, estoy seguro que si sigues practicando, lograras tocar perfectamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – le decía con una sonrisa.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - ¿Tú crees que pueda? – pregunto levantando la vista, observando al joven.

_**Richar**_. – Pues claro, no dudes en ellos y veras que lo lograras… eso sí, debes darle algo de tiempo, ya que el piano así como otros instrumentos, son cosas muy delicadas como una dama en flor y requiere mucha practica y atención para poder usarlas como es debido. Cada nota debe estar sincronizada con sus respectivos acordes, juntándolas y formando una escala de notas perfectamente unidas, que permitan aceptar el cambio melódico que te otorgas dichas notas, y así hacer que estas sean aceptadas en tu sistema auditivo, y disfrutes de la armonía que te otorga la melodía al estar con ella.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - … Wow. Richar… eso sonó… muy poético. – Decía embozando una sonrisa con sus cascos juntados hacia un lado de sus mejillas.

_**Richar**_. – Emmm jeje, tienes razón. – Rascándose la nuca. – ni me di cuenta.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – jijiji. Y dime, ¿Tú sabes tocar el piano?

_**Richar**_. – Se podía decir que sí. Se tocar varios instrumentos, gracias a que en la tierra tuve varias clases de música… cortesía de mi madre jeje.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – jiji, ¿crees que puedas tocar algo? Quisiera ver cómo un maestro la toca.

_**Richar**_. – Ja, en realidad no me considero maestro. De hecho me considero regular… Pero bueno, te tocare una canción para que puedas tener una idea de cómo se debe tocar. – Dicho esto se acercó y se colocó en el piano. – De hecho. Creo que también cantare para darle más sabor a la música. Así puede que aprendas también a cantar… aunque creo que eso no lo necesitas ya que tu voz es muy dulce en el canto jeje. - Colocando sus manos en el teclado.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – awwwww que lindo eres, me avergüenzas. – colocando un casco en su mejilla ruborizada.

_**Richar**_. – Vale jeje. Lo que voy a tocar es una música bastante linda. De hecho es más dedicado a las mujeres. – en eso saca su Mini Mp3 Corneta y lo coloca a un lado del piano. - Con esto tendré más ritmo de los demás instrumento y se escuchara mejor… Je, esto realmente estaría bien si se la dedico a alguien.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo quién?

_**Richar**_. – no se… tal vez a tu hermana jeje – Dicho esto encendió el aparato, busco la melodía correspondiente instrumental y empezó a tocar.

**(Habitación De Trabajo De Rarity). (Punto De Vista Rarity). (20 Minutos Antes).**

Me encontraba cociendo el ropaje del joven Richar; Hace como una hora y media que me trajeron los materiales necesarios para poder empezar. Realmente estaba hecha un desastre. ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tan barbárico abra hecho este chico para terminar destruyéndolo de esta manera?... Rainbow Dash tenía razón, más bien pareciera que estuvo en alguna especie de guerra o algo así por el estilo.

_**Rarity**_. – Qué bueno que me tome la molestia en hacer otras ropas para el joven. – Observando otras prendas humanas que diseñe colocadas en una caja doblada. – Sé que solo me dijo que le cociera esto… Pero se verá mejor con varios estilos. Así no es necesario que siempre use la misma ropa… Ho Rarity, realmente eres tan Generosa además de talentosa. – Me alagaba a mí misma.

Estaba a punto de darle los últimos retoques de cocidas en la ropa hasta que…

_**¿?.**_ \- "¡DAAAAAAAJAAAAAJAAAAJAAAAAAAAAA!

_**Rarity**_. - ¡KYAAAAAAAA! – me asuste por el repentino grito que escuche, haciendo que la aguja pinchara mi casco. - ¡Auch!... Cielos ¿Qué fue eso? – me preguntaba mientras buscaba una vendita que tapara mi herida. - ¿Acaso ese fue Richar?

Decidí salir de mi área de trabajo para ver qué fue lo que ocurrió. Una vez que me asome afuera de la habitación, observe que el joven Richar no se encontraba en el sillón que dijo donde esperaría, me pregunto ¿Dónde estará?... Mi pregunta fue interrumpida por un escándalo que se escuchaba en el segundo piso.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Ho no! ¡Sweetie Belle! – Salí corriendo al segundo piso para ver si mi hermanita no se encontraba en problemas, pero luego mis pasos fueron disminuyendo al escuchar una especie de sinfonía de piano muy extraña, ¿acaso Sweetie Belle estaba tocando el piano? Porque si es así, debo admitir que no sonó nada mal. Aun que más bien sonaba como si la estuvieran golpeando en vez de tocarla.

_**¿?.**_ \- ¡DAAAAAAA! ¡QUITATE! ¡QUITATE! – lograba escuchar una voz aterrada y muy reconocible, para luego escuchar un sonido de algo pesado caer al suelo.

_**Rarity**_. - ¿Ese era Richar? ¿Qué hace en la habitación de mi hermanita? – seguí caminando hasta la habitación de Sweetie Belle. Una vez que llegue, moví un poco la puerta y observe a Richar tirado en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cara con Sweetie Belle aun lado de él.

La habitación de Sweetie Belle estaba hecha un desastre, ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?... pude ver que Richar se estaba quejando de algo y luego observe que Sweetie Belle estaba triste por el estado de su cuarto. Richar en ese momento le estaba pidiendo disculpa a mi hermanita, para luego empezar a ordenar su habitación. Sweetie Belle por otro lado empezó a ayudar también a acomodarlo.

No duraron mucho que se diga, solo fueron como unos 10 minutos más o menos. Luego puede ver que el joven se acercó al piano que usa Sweetie Belle para practicar, y se sentó en el banquito y empezó a tocar algunas teclas. Normal mente siempre le decía a Sweetie Belle que intentara con el piano al ser un instrumento muy elegante, de seguro ella puede obtener una Cutie Mark de piano sin tan solo se dedicara a ella. Por ultimo observe que Richar quería ver como Sweetie Belle podía tocar y le dejo que se sentara en el banquito… ¡Qué bien! Al fin podre ver y escuchar a mi hermanita tocar, casi nunca la veo ensayar o por lo menos estar sentada en ese piano, más bien es como si casi lo tuviera hay de adorno simplemente. Sweetie Belle coloco sus cascos en el piano para toca y…

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Gran Celestia! – me lleve mis cascos a mis orejas al escuchar a mi hermanita tocar tan terrible, incluso tenía que cerrar mis ojos y apretaba mis dientes. Ese sonido era muy insoportable, se sentía peor que rasgar las pesuñas en una pizarra. Mis dientes hasta chillaban por tan gran escándalo.

Una vez que ella termino, al fin puede quitar mis cascos de mis orejas y decir gracias a Celestia por hacer que parara.

_**Rarity**_. – Santo cielos, Sweetie Belle realmente necesita mucha práctica. – Decía mientras me sobaba las orejas.

Puse mi mirada dentro de la habitación de nuevo y observe que Richar también estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo estaba hace rato, ya que su cara parecía de sufrimiento y a la vez aliviada de que parara, mientras se sobaba las orejas. Sweetie Belle le pregunto al joven que como le pareció y este le respondió que "Por ahí va".

_**Rarity**_. - ¿"por ahí va"? lo siento querido, pero ella le falta mucha más para estar al nivel de "Por ahí va". – Luego vi que Sweetie Belle se había dado cuenta que el joven no le agrado con solo decir eso. Richar por otro lado parecía que no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero aun así término diciéndole la verdad de que tocaba mal. – Bueno, al menos fue sincero. – me hablaba a mí misma.

Después observe que el joven le decía que algo para que tuviera fe y no se desanimara. Al parecer funciono, ya que Sweetie belle sonrió alegremente. Realmente es un buen chico y tiene buenos cas… quiero decir "manos" para trata a los niños… Pero, lo que me impresiono fue que el joven hablo de cómo usar el piano de una manera tan… Poética. ¡Cielos! ¡Eso fue hermoso! Incluso me llego al alma. Su forma de decirlo y explicarlo fue tan… tan… tan… ¡Celestia! No sé cómo explicarlo. Solo diré que fue bello y ya.

Sweetie Belle al parecer le gusto también la forma en que hablo el joven Richar, ¿Y quién no? Cualquier dama sucumbiría por tan bellas palabras. Sweetie Belle le pregunto que si el sabia tocar y este le respondió que sí, para luego preguntarle si le podía dar una demostración. Al parecer a él joven no le importaba tocar para darle una enseñanza a Sweetie Belle, pero también le dijo que cantaría para darle algo de enseñanza. Aunque él respondió que eso tal vez no sea necesario, ya ella tenía una dulce voz… realmente eres muy lindo tratando a los niños Richar.

Richar dijo que lo que tocaría estaba más dedicado a las mujeres y saco su pequeño aparato, que según recuerdo le permite escuchar música propia y que lo usaría para darle más emoción al ritmo… incluso creo que escuche que sería bueno si se la dedicaría a alguien o más bien a… ¡¿Mi?! ¡Ho Cielos!

* * *

**Música Que Toca Richar**: Alex Ubago - Sin miedo a nada (videoclip oficial)

watch?v=9_IrA8QLsls

Me muero por suplicarte  
Que no te vayas, mi vida,  
Me muero por escucharte  
Decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
Mas me callo y te marchas,  
Mantengo la esperanza  
De ser capaz algún día  
De no esconder las heridas  
Que me duelen al pensar  
Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más.  
Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar.

Me muero por abrazarte  
Y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
Me muero por divertirte  
Y que me beses cuando  
Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,  
Hasta que el sol aparezca.  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
Susurrando, palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón.  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta ¡Desgastarnos, nuestros labios!  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir.  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Me muero por explicarte  
Lo que pasa por mi mente,  
Me muero por intrigarte  
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
Sentir cada día  
Ese flechazo al verte,  
Que más dará lo que digan  
Que más dará lo que piensen  
Si estoy loco es cosa mía  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta ¡Desgastarnos, nuestros labios!  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

* * *

**(Narración en Tercera Persona).**

Una vez que Richar toco las ultimas notas, dejo caer sus brazos suavemente en su regazo, mientras que Sweetie Belle aplaudía con sus cascos, sentada en el suelo.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - ¡Asombroso! Realmente fue hermoso, tienes talento Richar. – siguiendo aplaudiendo

_**Richar**_. – Gracias, pero como siempre digo, no me gusta presumir mucho, solo lo hago de vez en cuando para liberar mi espíritu artístico.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - ¡pues deberías liberarlo más seguidamente! Realmente sabes cómo tocar, y de una manera muy hermosa.

_**Richar**_. – Je, gracias por el cumplido Sweetie Belle, realmente aprecio tu opinión. – dijo regalándole una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación. Rarity estaba impresionada al escuchar al joven, sus mejillas tenían un rubor notorio y hasta se podía escuchar los pálpitos de su corazón acelerado.

_**Rarity**_. – (En su mente). - ¡Ho!… ¡Celestia! ¡Qué magnifico! ¡Qué forma de tocar! ¡KIAAA!… Cálmate Rarity, cálmate, no cometas una locura. ¡Hay! ¡Pero es que fue tan bello y Hermoso! – agarrando su mejillas. – sobre todo que dijo que me la dedicaba. Wow ¿hace calor aquí o soy yo?... no esperaba realmente ese lado de Richar, ¡Es tan romántico!... muy bien, muy bien, debo calmarme. Debo inhalar y exhalar o perderá la cordura… Lista, creo que ya estoy bien… ¡KIAAAA! ¡Pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en esa hermosa música y su voz! ¡Me voy a desmallar!... ¡NO! ¡Ya cálmate Rarity! ¡Y mantén la compostura! *Suspiro fuerte*. ¿Debería entrar?... Pero si lo hago ¿Qué digo? ¿Pensaran que los estuve espiando?... ¡La presión me está matando! ¡Piensa Rarity, Piensa! Ummmmm… ¡YA SE! Solo diré que lo estaba buscando, y que su ropa ya está lista, ¡Si eso es lo que are! – Una vez que dejo de pensar tan dramáticamente. Entro en la habitación, la cual el joven y la potrilla pusieron su atención hacia ella mientras caminaba. – hola querido… te… te estaba buscando… y… que… quería decirte que tu ropa ya… esta lista. – tartamudeaba algo apenada.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Ho! ¡Qué bueno! – levantándose de la silla. - ¡Ya la esperaba con ansias!... Bueno Sweetie Belle, fue un gusto jugar contigo.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. - ¡¿Jugaremos otra vez algún día?!

_**Richar**_. – jeje, está bien… pero recuerda, trata de no sobrepasarte.

_**Sweetie**_ _**Belle**_. – Está bien. Lo intentare. – Decía con su risa inocente, la cual Richar solo sonríe nervioso para luego darle una caricia a su crin.

_**Richar**_. – Y bien, ¿Dónde está? – le preguntaba a la unicornio modista.

_**Rarity**_. - ¿Qué cosa querido? – pregunto con un pequeño rubor y una sonrisa, que hasta al parecer se le notaba unos pequeños corazones en la pupilas, lo cual eran muy difícil en notar.

_**Richar**_. – emmm ¿mi ropa?

_**Rarity**_. - ¿Qué?... ¡Ho! Si, disculpa, sígueme querido. – Dicho esto salió de la habitación, mientras Richar lo seguía.

Una vez que bajaron las escaleras y se adentraron a la habitación de trabajo, para luego ver como Rarity le entregaba sus prendas al joven.

_**Rarity**_. – hay se encuentra un probador si deseas cambiarte. – apuntando a dicho lugar.

Richar al observar donde apuntaba, él se adentró al probador para cambiarse de ropa. Después de unos minutos, Richar salió del probador con su antiguo ropaje de antes y el Smokin sosteniéndolo en sus manos totalmente dobladas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Ho, Si! Ya me siento yo mismo de nuevo. – observándose en el espejo. - ¡Esta como nuevo! No se nota que hubiera tenido nada, ni siquiera un rasguño.

_**Rarity**_. – lo se cariño, es por eso que te decía que esperabas… cada lienzo de ser usado con su tela correspondiente, o será una mescla de colores muy notoria y demasiado fuera de moda.

_**Richar**_. - Sí que eres una gran modista, la mejor que he conocido en mi vida… ¡Te lo agradezco mucho Rarity! ¡Eres todo un amor!

_**Rarity**_. – hay querido, gracias, no ha sido nada. - decía con un rubor mientras se tapaba el rostro con su casco. - ¡Hu! Lo olvidaba… ten – pasándole una caja sellada. – te hice otros estilos de ropa para que no estés usando la misma todo el tiempo.

_**Richar**_. – awwwww Rarity, esto… realmente es muy generoso de tu parte. Pero te dije que no era necesario, no quiero abusar de tu generosidad.

_**Rarity**_. – Para nada querido, sabes como soy y mi lema es ser siempre generosa con todos.

_**Richar**_. - Ojala hubiera algún modo de agradecerte como es debido. – en eso mientras sostenía su Smokin, sintió algo duro dentro de ella. - ¿he? – al revisar bien su Smokin, saco un pequeño cristal de ella de color morado azulado y con forma de rombo. Más específicamente, la piedra brillosa que encontró en el jardín real, antes de irse.

Rarity al observar el cristal, se le agrandaron bastante los ojos para luego dar un jadeo de impresión y salir disparada acercándose… literalmente. De cara a la piedra.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡¿De dónde Sacaste esa magnífica joya?! – Decía con una gran sonrisa sin dejar de ver el cristal.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Sabes qué es esto? – apuntando a la piedra brillante.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué si lo sé? ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Soy una experta en esta clase de maravillas! ¡Lo que tienes sujetando es una "Piedra Locator"! ¡Una de las más raras gemas y difíciles que pueden conseguirse en este mundo! Según tengo entendido, ¡Esta clase de joya te permite hasta localizar hasta las gemas más brillantes y valiosas, ya que esta tiene una magia muy fuerte concentrada en su interior y casi no se encuentran debido a que están ocultas a más de 1000km bajo tierra, sin mencionar que es perfecta para un vestido! ¡KIAAA! ¡Lo que daría por tener una! – Decía demasiado feliz.

_**Richar**_. – realmente te gusta, ¿cierto?

_**Rarity**_. - ¿Gustarme?... ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡Es tan fina de tan solo ver como brilla!

_**Richar**_. – En ese caso. – agachándose para estar a su altura. - Ten. – pasándole la gema.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡¿QUEEE?! – pregunto impresionada.

_**Richar**_. – Que tengas, es un regalo de mi parte.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Pero querido! Esa pieza es casi única, puedes hasta encontrar cosas muy valiosas con ella… yo, no podría…

_**Richar**_. – Has hecho mucho por mí miss Rarity. Desde que llegue a este mundo me diste una nueva camisa cuando perdí la primera que tenía. Me has diseñado un Smokin para un evento importante que tenía en Canterlot. Cociste mi antigua ropa de nuevo para sentirme más ajustó, he incluso te tomaste la molestia en diseñarme otros ropajes… quiero que tengas esto como mi forma de pago. – Colocando el cristal en sus pesuñas. – Esta piedra va perfectamente contigo… estoy seguro que te has pinchado tus delicados cascos con las agujas para poder ayudarme con la ropa. Este será mi forma de agradecerte, y espero que la disfrutes. - Regalándole un hermosa sonrisa.

Rarity se sentía embobada por tan bellas palabras. Su pulso esta vez iba a mil por hora, su forma de hablar le tocaron el corazón y ya estaba que se desmayaba por tan solo ver al joven sonreír tan tiernamente y más al obtener esa fina piedra casi imposible de encontrar.

_**Rarity**_. – yo… yo…no… no sé qué decir. – observando la gema como brillaba. – gracias… ¡Gracias! ¡GRACIAS! – Agarrando al joven y dándole un gran beso en la mejilla. - ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIA! ¡GRACIAS! *Muack* *Muack* *Muack* *Muack* *Muack* *Muack* - Seguía besándole sin parar las mejillas del joven. - ¡MIL GRACIAS! SISISISISISI. – Saltaba a lo último mientras se retiraba de la habitación y contemplaba la gema con alegría.

_**Richar**_. - °°° eso fue demasiado cariño. – riendo nervioso al verse en el espejo manchado de pintura labial azul en todas partes de la mejillas. – Bueno, al menos así me sentiré mejor y logre hacerla feliz jeje… creo que será mejor que me quite la pintura antes de Spike vea que me beso su "Amada". – después de eso salió de la casa de Rarity para luego empezar a caminar al castillo.

Mientras tanto entre las sombras cerca de la casa de Rarity, un ser de dientes afilados, con un ojo de color morado brilloso que se observaba entre las sombras, estaba observando al joven como se retiraba de la Boutique Carrusel.

_**¿?.**_ \- ¡jejejeje!… ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! No cabe duda, tiene un gran parecido a mi hermano menor, ya me imagino todo lo que su creador ara con él ejejejeje. Pero creo que ya es suficiente de dejar de observarlo y presentarme. Disfruta tu noche pequeño Richar, porque a partir de mañana… tendrás un día muy duro ajajajaja. – Dicho esto desaparece del sitio mientras el eco de su risa se escucha entre las sombras.

**Narrador**: El mismo ser misterioso que ha estado siguiendo a todas partes al joven Richar, muy pronto dará la cara. ¿Qué es lo que querrá del joven? ¿Será algo bueno o malo? ¿Rarity ahora sentirá un flechazo por el joven Richar y se unirá al harem que ella no sabe? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá todo esto? ¿Qué problemas le ocurrirá el día de mañana?... y sobre todo ¿se hará realidad los sueños que ha obtenido el joven Richar? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#

* * *

**Hola Mundo, Aquí Rikimlp.**

**Como dije arriba antes de empezar la lectura, les dejo aquí un anuncio.**

**Quería informarles que ahora he abierto una página de "Facebook" para los seguidores de esta historia. Incluso la usare para publicar mis videos en Youtube. ¡Así es mis queridos lectores! A partir de ahora seré Youtuber y me verán realizar gameplays narrados así como otras cosas divertidas y lograran observar al Autor de esta historia, es decir a mi XD.**

**Los videos que are serán bastante locos y gracioso, donde me verán hasta hacer idioteces (si conocen a Fernanfloo, Elrubius y HolaSoyGerman, sabrán a que me refiero, pero de una forma un tanto diferente) incluso puede que salude a los lectores que me dejan Review en esta historia, con tan solo dejar un comentario, aparecerán en mi primer video de Gameplays. Eso sí, solo hay chance hasta 7 de Marzo en dejar sus Review antes de que publique mi primer video de Gameplay.**

**Si le dan a me gusta en mi página en Facebook (La cual se encuentra el enlace en mi perfil de fanfictión), hay lograran ver todas mis publicaciones tanto de imágenes, videos, he historia que publique. El anuncio les aparecerá en la página de inicio una vez que actualice.**

**También me gustaría decirles que ciertos autores me indicaron que le colocara ciertas cosas al fic jeje, pues como sabrán, de alguna forma (no sé cómo) pareciera que hubieran adivinado un capítulo del fic (me refiero a algunos que dicen Guest) ya que tenía planeado colocar eso más adelante. Solo espérenlo, ya que este fic será muy largo. Casi como el mismísimo fic que se volvió popular y muchos reconocen como "Equestria Guirl: Armonía Quebrada".**

**Otra cosa, sé que ya muchos saben quién es el ser misterioso, pero traten de lo Spoliar a los demás lectores. Intenten no quitarle el jugo de la emoción XD.**

**En fin, nos leemos luego o nos vemos en mi primer Gameplay (lo que ocurra primero XP)**

**Rikimlp se despide CHAOCHAO.**


	21. Obsesionarse Trae Consecuencia

**(Narración Tercera Persona).**

Richar se encontraba caminando por el pueblo, dirigiéndose al castillo con el nuevo conjunto de ropa que le diseño Rarity y su Smokin sosteniéndolo de las manos. El día ya le había dado paso a la noche y ya eran como las 8 de la tarde. Por alguna extraña razón, o no se sabía si era normal en el pueblo, es que casi no había nadie merodeando por el lugar, casi como si todos ya se hubieran dormido, pero al menos eso no preocupaba mucho al joven, ya que aún había habitantes que pasaban por esos lugares aun que eran muy poquitos, tal vez como uno ponys se encontraban por el lugar. Algunos de ellos al observar a Richar, se taparon la boca con sus cascos, disimulando que no estaban intentando reírse. Richar logro observar eso de reojo, y este solo alzo una ceja en señal de confusión, así que antes de seguir su camino, se detuvo en la pequeña fuente de la plaza y empezó a mirar su reflejo, observando que estaba machando de lápiz labial azul en toda la cara por los besos de Rarity.

_**Richar**_. - …jejejeje, pareciera que acabo de salir de un bar con muchas mujeres… o alguna especie de prostíbulo. No me extraña que me vean raro por esto. Je. – después decir eso, coloco la ropa aun lado de la fuente, y empezó agarrar agua con su mano, para luego llevársela a la cara.

Lo que el joven no sabía era que en sitio donde se encontraba no había nadie, y los demás ponys del lugar estaban muy apartados, o simplemente ya se habían retirado.

Richar aún seguía echándose agua en la cara, intentando quitarse la pintura, pero le era casi difícil, ya que cada vez que se pasaba la mano con agua en la cara, hacía que la pintura se regara o simplemente se empalagara más. Sin darse cuenta, una figura equina se encontraba cerca de un callejón entre las sombras que observaba al joven, para luego ver como este se acercaba al joven a paso lento por detrás. Richar por otro lado estaba muy ocupado quitándose la pintura de la cara, y no se daba cuenta del ser que se le acercaba.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Rayos! ¿Qué clase de pintura es esta? Cada vez que intento quitármela, se empalaga más, ¿Cómo hacen las mujeres para quitarse esto de la cara? – rasgándose la cara con la uñas

En eso, Richar observa que la sombra de alguien cubre su cuerpo, tapando la luz que emitía la Luna, y ve el reflejo de alguien en agua.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Pero qué…? – se voltea, para luego ver como este ser tapa y envuelve a Richar con un saco antes de que lo viera. - ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡SUELTAME! ¡AYUD…! – no termina la frase ya que fue silenciado por un cacerolazo en la cabeza, haciendo que este callera desmayado en el suelo.

El pony misterioso empezó a arrastra el saco, llevándose a Richar sin que nadie lo viera, ocultándose entre las sombras del sitio.

* * *

**(Lugar Desconocido). (Punto de vista Richar).**

Mi cabeza. Me duele la cabeza, aún estoy con mis ojos cerrados. Siento que estoy sentado en algo y mis manos se encontraban detrás de mi espalda. Intento moverlas, pero no puedo, algo me impide moverlas. Abro mis ojos lentamente, como si hubiera despertado en la mañana. Me sentía muy cansado, con falta de energía y me era casi imposible mover aunque sea mi cabeza.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Do… Dónde estoy? – intentando mantener los parpados abiertos.

Con algo de esfuerzo muevo mi cabeza y observo que estoy sentado en una silla, en un cuarto oscuro, con una sola luz que iluminaba el sitio, y eso era una lámpara que estaba por encima mío… el resto del lugar era pura oscuridad, como si no hubiera paredes, ni ventanas, ni puerta… simplemente, todo era oscuridad pura. Intentaba pararme del sitio, pero me doy cuenta que mis manos así como mis piernas, estaban atadas a la silla con grilletes, impidiendo que me moviera. Y por la extraña razón de sentirme sin energía, no ayudaba mucho que se diga.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien?... ¿Qué es este lugar? – observando a mis alrededores con dificultad, pero solamente oscuridad y la lámpara que me alumbraba en el techo era lo único que observaba.

_**¿?.**_ – qué bueno… ya despertaste. – se escuchaba una voz femenina entre las sombras.

A escuchar la voz, empecé a sudar frio, ya que conocía perfectamente de quien era, así que trague fuertemente saliva y sonreí nerviosamente.

_**¿?.**_ – si te preguntas… estas en mi casa… pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa, Tú me lo prometiste… ¡Pero no cumpliste! – al decir eso, la pony misteriosa salió entre las sombras y se posó frente a mí. – Así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.

_**Richar**_. – emmm jeje, hola Lyra, ¿Qué cuentas? – respondía nerviosamente.

_**Lyra**_. - … ¿Qué que cuento?... ¡SE SUPONE QUE TU ERAS EL QUE ME CONTARÍA A MI! – Grito enojada, haciendo que el joven se tapara un solo oído con su hombro.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro* si, lo sé, lo lamento, es que no he tenido tiempo que se diga y lo he pasado por alto lo que te prometí.

_**Lyra**_. – más bien pareciera que estuvieras intentando evitarme, para no darme las respuesta que deseo.

_**Richar**_. – aemmmmmmmm. – volteando sus ojos a otro lado como si quisiera disimularlo.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡Lo sabía! Todo este tiempo querías evitarme.

_**Richar**_. - ¡No, no es eso! Eso solo que… con todo lo que ha pasado… *suspiro* no he tenido mucho interés en estar respondiendo a preguntas de cualquier cosa de mi o mi mundo… y quería evitarme todo esto.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡Pero no es justo! Soy la que más ha estado interesada en tu especie, y ni siquiera, ¡Una! Sola respuesta he tenido de ti. – agachando la cabeza. – incluso le diste respuesta a la Princesa Twilight.

_**Richar**_. – enserio… perdona, realmente prometo darte las respuesta que quieras sobre mi especie. Pero será en otro momento… ahora, ¿podrías ser tan amable de liberarme?

_**Lyra**_. - ¡NO! – respondió de mala gana.

_**Richar**_. - ¿He?

_**Lyra**_. - ¡No te dejare ir tan fácilmente! ¡Voy a tener mis respuestas aquí y ahora!

_**Richar**_. - ¡Pero Lyra! Ya es muy tarde, y las chicas seguro se estarán preguntando donde estoy.

_**Lyra**_. – No hay problema con eso. Solo le dirás que una amiga te invito a pasar la noche, ya que era muy tarde.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Espera!... me estás diciendo que… *Gulp* - Trago saliva.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡Si! ¡Te quedaras conmigo toda la noche!

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!... no… Lyra, debes estar jugando.

_**Lyra**_. – acaso tengo cara de que estoy jugando. – colocando cara seria, indicando que no estaba jugando.

_**Richar**_. –… Cielos, Lyra, Por favor ¿Sabes que en este momento puedo gritar y hacer que Bon Bon se entere de esto?

_**Lyra**_. - ¿crees que no me mantuve precavida? Ella en este momento, está trabajando hasta tarde, debido a un gran pedido que fue otorgado en Canterlot… y no te moleste en gritar, debido a que logre hacer y colocar un hechizo alrededor de esta habitación, para que ningún ruido escape a través de estas paredes.

_**Richar**_. – Aun así, puedo contarle una vez que me libere.

_**Lyra**_. – y por eso es que tengo esto. – sacando un libro de hechizos. – con esto te borrare la memoria de esta noche, y así solo pensaras que nada ocurrió

_**Richar**_. - … Joder. Lyra, ¿sabes que lo que estás haciendo es secuestro y manipulación? ¿Verdad?

_**Lyra**_. – Pues… yo no diría secuestro. Más bien seria como mantener a un invitado… ¡Un invitado que me dirá todo acerca de su mundo!

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Esta bromeando?! ¡Me tienes atado como un prisionero, al que le quieren interrogar! – tratando de zafarme de lo que me sujetaba, pero era en vano, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, me sentía más débil.

_**Lyra**_. – ho vamos, no exageres. Solo serán unas cuantas preguntas.

_**Richar**_. – si claro, "Una Cuantas". – dije en tono sarcástico.

_**Lyra**_. – Vamos, ¡Sera divertido!... Es como aprender en una escuela.

_**Richar**_. - °°° ¿enserio? – colocando una cara seria. - en mi mundo… ¡Eso se considera la cosa más ladillosa y aburrida que pueda existir!

_**Lyra**_. – interesante. – escribiendo en unas hojas que saco de no sé dónde. – los humanos consideran la enseñanza aburrida y ladillosa

_**Richar**_. - ¡ESO NO FUE UNA PREGUNTA NI RESPUESTA! – Meneándome en la silla alterado.

_**Lyra**_. – pero sigue siendo interesante. ¿Qué más me puedes contar?

_**Richar**_. – Pero yo… *Suspiro* supongo que no me dejaras ir, hasta que obtengas lo que quieres ¿verdad? – observando que Lyra solo me da un sonrisa de niña inocente. – supongo que no tengo opción. – agacho mi cabeza rendido al saber que no tengo escapatoria, y más porque me siento débil… lo cual me despierta una duda. – Oye Lyra, dime ¿Por qué me siento tan débil?

_**Lyra**_. – aemmmm, la verdad no estoy muy segura… pero creo que es debido a las esposas que llevas puestas. – dijo apuntando atrás de mi espalda.

_**Richar**_. – ¿esposas? – pregunte mientras miraba atrás mío. Al observar bien, mis ojos se agrandaron y mis pupilas se dilataron de la impresión al observar las esposas. – Kairoseki. – me dije en voz baja, pero no solo estaba esposado en mi espalda, sino también en mis piernas. Eso explicaba la razón por la que me sentía muy débil. – Lyra, ¿De dónde sacaste estas esposas?... según tengo entendido, solo los guardias tienen este tipo de material para aprisionar a los delincuentes.

_**Lyra**_. – emmm jeje, es una historia graciosa… veras, hace tiempo, cuando estaba en la Escuela de Canterlot, siempre me la pasaba jugando alrededor de unos guardias que se la pasaban por el sitio, pero estos no me hacían mucho caso y siempre se la pasaban con esa mirada seria y aburrida… y yo, bueno, como una jugarreta le…

_**Richar**_. – le robaste las esposas ¿Verdad? – observando como ella reía nerviosa, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

_**Lyra**_. – jeje, si, después de eso, me empezó a perseguir y bueno, me escondí, y nunca me encontró… lo raro era que cada vez que tocaba esas esposas, sentía que me estuviera succionando mi magia interior o algo por el estilo.

_**Richar**_. - ¿y porque nunca le devolviste las esposas?

_**Lyra**_. - ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de investigar y aprender de que esta hecho el este material?

_**Richar**_. - °°° ¿sabes?... a veces siento que estoy hablando con Twilight.

_**Lyra**_. – jeje, si, es que las dos estuvimos en el mismo colegio, pero ella era más interesada en la ciencia, y yo en la mitología.

_**Richar**_. – Como sea. Solo quítame estas esposas, ya que me siento muy cansado y sin energías al tenerlas puestas.

_**Lyra**_. – No, ya que intentaras huir, y nunca tendré la información que quiero. – dijo mientras se cruzaba de patas con los ojos cerrados.

_**Richar**_. - *Suspiro* está bien, descuida, te prometo que no intentare huir. Solo suéltame, que al tenerlas puestas, no me dejan pensar con claridad y siento que me dormiré en cualquier segundo. – decía mientras intentaba mantenerme despierto por el cansancio que me otorgaba esas esposas.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? – mirándolo de reojo

_**Richar**_. – tu solo hazlo, al menos que mis ronquidos respondas tus preguntas, Je. – dije embozando una media sonrisa.

_**Lyra**_. – jummmmm, está bien. – acercándose con la llave de las esposas. - ¡Solo espero que mantengas tu promesa y no intentes nada! – Decía mientras encajaba la llave en la cerradura de las esposas.

_**Richar**_. – tranquila, te lo prometo. – Decía, mientras sentía como las esposas tanto de mi mano y las piernas caían al suelo y empezaba a sentirme mejor con más energía, mientras sobaba mis muñecas. – Apropósito, ¿Dónde está la caja que traía conmigo antes de que "Me Invitaras" a pasar el rato? – mirándola con una cara sin expresión.

_**Lyra**_. – aemmmm jeje, perdón. Aquí tienes. – pasándole la caja que saco entre la oscuridad que había en el lugar.

_**Richar**_. – Gracias. Bueno, como te decía. Te daré la información que tanto deseas (Loca). Pero con la condición de que me dejes ir una vez que terminemos ¿Vale?

_**Lyra**_. – awwwww, pero yo quería que te quedaras una noche nada más. – asiendo pucheros.

_**Richar**_. – no te sobre pases Lyra… te estoy permitiendo pasar esto del secuestro y no decir nada, a cambio de que me dejes ir por la información que te entregare. – colocando una mirada indiferente.

_**Lyra**_. – Pero… awwww, está bien. – agachando la cabeza con las orejitas abajo.

Normalmente en este momento hubiera salido corriendo para escapar de esta "Psicópata de Humanos", pero se lo había prometido y llevo tiempo cumpliendo esa promesa y es hora de que la cumpla… además, las esposas de kairoseki consumió parte de mi energía y me siento cansado como para emprender una huida, sin mencionar que Lyra puede someterme en cualquier momento y estaría vulnerable.

_**Lyra**_. – Bien, ¡Empecemos! – decía mientras notas y plumas para escribir.

_**Richar**_. – sí, sí, solo, terminemos con esto de una vez. – respondía colocando la caja en el suelo, mientras me arregostaba en el suelo y sostenía mi cabeza con mi mano derecha, y me apoyaba con el codo en el suelo a un lado, con los ojos cerrados.

Lyra en ese momento empezó a bombardearme con preguntas de todo mi mundo, tanto de ¿Cómo estamos avanzados en tecnología? ¿Cómo vivíamos? ¿Cómo fue nuestra evolución? ¿Los edificios que creábamos y como cada vez avanzamos más? ¿Las primeras guerras que fueron causadas en el mundo? Entre otras cosas. Yo por otra parte solo respondía con una cara de aburrimiento en total, la verdad es que no sabía mucho sobre mi especie, ya que no era muy "Interesado" que se diga, en aprender, pero solo un poco. Así que solamente le entregue la mínima información que sabía.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡esto es impresionante! Ustedes los humanos son impresiónate. Es increíble lo avanzados que están. Se podía decir que su vida cotidiana es muy parecida a la nuestra, ¡Pero mucho mejor! Yo ya sabían que podían hacer grandes cosas, pero esto, ¡está más allá de mis conocimientos! – anotando todo.

_**Richar**_. – lo siento Lyra, pero creo que la palabra "Mejor" no creo que sea adecuada mencionarla en mi mundo… de hecho es todo lo contrario. - decía mientras me acomodaba y miraba el techo con mis manos detrás de mi cabeza.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Su especie tiene casi de todo para mantener su vida fácil y sencilla! ¿Cómo puedes decir que es lo contrario?

_**Richar**_. – Pues, en parte tienes razón… pero no todo es sencillo en mi mundo. Es verdad que tenemos cosas que nos benefician a la humanidad para hacer nuestra vida sencilla… pero algunos humanos crean y usan esa sencillez para hacer daño y destruir lo que hemos creado… así como a nosotros. – colocando una cara de desprecio.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿a qué te refieres?

Richar. – lo que quiero decir, es que mi especie a ser la dominante, se cree que puede hacer de todo lo que quieran cueste lo que cueste… incluso a llegar a matar y destruirnos entre nosotros mismos por una causa egoísta.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Matarse entre ustedes?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

_**Richar**_. – como te dije, por simplemente causas egoístas… no nos importa las demás especies ni la nuestra, con tal de lograr nuestro objetivo y ampliar las cosas.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿Cómo pueden ampliar las cosas si se destruyen entre ustedes?

_**Richar**_. – así es la humanidad… no piensan bien las cosas, con tal de lograr su objetivo.

_**Lyra**_. – entonces. – bajando las hojas de notas. - ¿tu también eres igual a los de tu especie?

_**Richar**_. – no. – mirando a Lyra sonriendo. – yo soy diferente a ellos.

_**Lyra**_. – ¿enserio? – colocando una sonrisa.

_**Richar**_. – pues claro, ¿acaso alguna vez me has visto hacer algo malo?

_**Lyra**_. – pues, no sabría decirte, ya que estuviste lejos de ponyville por más de dos meses, y no sé qué es lo que abras hecho en todo este tiempo.

_**Richar**_. – ummm es cierto… pero confía en mí, sabes y puedes observar que no he hecho nada malo en estos días y me llevo bien con todos.

_**Lyra**_. – sí, es verdad, es obvio que debes ser buena persona. – alegrándose.

_**Richar**_. – Además, no soy el único, estoy seguro que hay más persona como yo en mi mundo que tienen buen corazón y quieren hacer el bien, solo que estamos escasos y es muy difícil tratar de localizarlos y saber que su corazón es bondadoso.

_**Lyra**_. – hooo, realmente es alucinante. – anotando en sus hojas.

_**Richar**_. – bueno Lyra, ya se debe de estar haciendo muy tarde y estoy seguro que esto será suficiente información para ti, mejor me voy marchando. – dicho esto me levanto para poder buscar la puerta en esta tremenda oscuridad… ahora que lo noto, tiene pinta de ser un sótano este sitio.

_**Lyra**_. – espera, aun no termino… emmm hay algo en mi mente que siempre he tenido en duda y quisieras que me l respondieras con sinceridad. – dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro fastidiado* De acuerdo, ¡Pero que sea rápido, que el tiempo vuela! – dije haciendo indicaciones a mi muñeca como s estuviera insinuando a un reloj.

_**Lyra**_. – está bien, pero primero… - Lyra en rápido movimiento se abalanzó sobre mí, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar haciendo que yo callea boca abajo, para después sentir como ella volvía a colocar las esposas rápidamente de kairoseki en mis muñecas sobre mi espalda.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Lyra?! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – pregunte enojado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

_**Lyra**_. – es que es necesario para la pregunta que te voy hacer. – sonriendo inocentemente, como si eso fuera normal.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué clase de pregunta quieres decirme como para colocarme otra vez estas esposas? – haciendo lo posible para levantarme, pero cada vez perdía mas fuerzas.

_**Lyra**_. – bueno… no solo es una pregunta… si no también un experimento que quisiera hacer. - Dijo eso ultimo moviendo su casco en círculos en el suelo, mientras se apenaba.

_**Richar**_. – (En mi mente). - esto no me huele nada bien. – me decía nervioso.

_**Lyra**_. – este… resulta que… he descubierto, según dicen los libros… que… bueno… ustedes… montan ponys… ¿es eso cierto? – dijo con un sonrojo en toda sus mejillas que cruzaban hasta su nariz.

_**Richar**_. - ¿heeee? – dijo extrañado.

_**Lyra**_. – Dime… ¿es eso verdad? – dijo aun con su sonrojo, moviendo su casco en círculos.

_**Richar**_. – pues… si… normalmente mucho de nosotros montamos ponys para divertirnos… pero solo pocos tenemos de ellos, ya que hay que criarlos bien y así hacer que ellos sean lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos puedan resistir nuestro peso y así no lastimarlos.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿e.. e.. e.. enserio? – pregunto embobada y totalmente roja.

_**Richar**_. – sí, pero como te dije, hay que entrenarlo primero, para que así una vez que ya sean adultos, puedan resistir más y tratar de no lastimarlos… y en ocasiones también los usamos para hacer competencia y así demostrar quién es el mejor dominando.

_**Lyra**_. - Y.. y.. y ¿acaso ellos.. no… pues.. no les molesta?

_**Richar**_. – pues no, ellos se dejan y más bien pareciera que lo disfrutaran.

Lyra ya estaba completamente roja con la boca abierta y un pequeño hilo de sangre recorriendo su nariz.

_**Lyra**_. – wow… Richar, esto… sí que no me lo esperaba. – decía tapándose la goteadera de su nariz, mientras ponía cara picara.

_**Richar**_. – sí, disculpa si los humanos somos así, pero es algo que decidimos para hacer nuestra vida fácil y divertida °°° a todo esto, ¿esa pregunta que tiene que ver con que me hallas esposado de… nue.. vo..?... espera – en ese momento se me empezó a prender las neuronas de lo que estuve diciendo.

_**Lyra**_. – así que… ¿te parece divertido he? – acercándose a mi lentamente con una cara muy pervertida.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Espera! ¡Un momento! No es lo que quise decir… bueno, de hecho si es lo que quise decir, ¡Pero no de esa forma! – decía mientras intentaba alejarme por el nervio de lo que podría ocurrir. - ¡Me entendiste mal!... ¡Lo quise decir es que las cabalgamos!... ¡no espera! ¡Eso sonó mal! ¡Lo que quise decir es que…! – no me dejo terminar la frase, ya que coloco un casco en mi boca.

_**Lyra**_. – shiii, se perfectamente lo que quisiste decir... además, es parte del experimento que quería decirte… y tu mismo lo dijiste, le "es divertido".

Al escucharla no pude evitar abrir mis ojos como platos. En eso intento levantarme para escapar, pero las esposas me debilitaban, así que caía de nuevo al suelo.

_**Richar**_. – no Lyra, esto *Gulp* no es lo que piensas.

_**Lyra**_. – vamos, te será divertido, y me ayudarías mucho a mi… me he estado reservando por mucho tiempo para hacer mi primera vez con humano, y así experimentar como sería mi primera vez con uno de verdad.

_**Richar**_. – DEEEEEEEEUNNNGGGGGGG Nein, Nein, NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN. – arrastrándome como gusanito fuera de su alcance, pero a muy pocos centímetros.

_**Lyra**_. – venga ajajaja, déjame experimentar esa sensación contigo y después podrás irte. – desabrochándome los pantalones con su magia.

_**Richar**_. – no no no no no no no no no y mas no, no quiero más problemas DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. – luchando por mantener mis pantalones en su lugar, pero ya era tarde, me había quitado los pantalones por completo de un solo tirón, dejándome en bóxer y yo cada vez me sentía más cansado.

Estaba arrinconado frente una pared. No tenía escapatoria y estas esposas me debilitaban demasiado.

Lyra logro observar y se impresiono al ver que sus piernas, asi como otras partes de su cuerpo, estaban vendadas en casi todos los angulos.

_**Lyra**_. – wow, ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué estas así de vendado?

_**Richar**_. – larga historia… solo diré que un entrenamiento muy duro en Canterlot.

_**Lyra**_. – ho bueno, entonces no importara mucho. – aun acercándose mientras sonreía pícaramente. - ¿veamos que escondes detrás de esos mini pantalones? – dijo apuntando mis bóxer, mientas su cuerno brillaba, junto con mi bóxer.

_**Richar**_. ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

_**Lyra**_. – aquí vamos. – dicho esto jalo mis bóxer rápidamente.

* * *

**(Advertencia: Escena leemon (Sexo), no apta para todo público). (Narración, tercera persona)**

Una vez que Lyra le quito su bóxer, logro observar que su miembro se encontraba dormido, pero ella no paraba de míralo de una manera muy lujuriosa.

_**Lyra**_. – Valla, entonces es así como se ve un pene humano… me pregunto ¿Cómo se verá una vez que la despierte? – decía acercándose a tocar su miembro con su casco.

_**Richar**_. – ba.. bas.. basta.. no.. no lo hagas. – decía entre dientes, intentando aguantar la excitación mientras se apenaba.

_**Lyra**_. – Ho vamos, ¿me vas a decir que esto no te encanta? – moviendo su miembro para que se despierte. – tranquilo, seré suave para no lastimarte ya que veo que esas vendas son de algunas heridas… según he leído, a los machos de tu especie le gusta que las hembras le hagan esto. – empezando a masturbarlo lentamente.

_**Richar**_. – No *jadeo*, bueno, en parte si *Jadeo* pero esto… está mal.

_**Lyra**_. – Entonces en realidad si te gusta. – decía pícaramente haciendo que el miembro de Richar despertara poco a poco. – déjame ver… creo que intentare otra cosa. – dicho esto empezó a pasarle la lengua por el miembro lujuriosamente, empezando desde las esferas hasta llegar a la punta.

_**Richar**_. – DAAAaaaaaaf. – gemía de placer al sentir esa sensación tan excitante, logrando que su miembro se despertara por completo.

_**Lyra**_. – Al parecer si te gusto, ya que se despertó en un instante. Y sí que esta grande – sobándole el miembro a Richar.

El joven tenía la mirada hacia abajo, mientras este jadeaba.

_**Richar**_. – yo *jadeo* esto… no °°° si, que me gusta. – levantando la mirada y observando que sus ojos se encontraban con una expresión de estar apagados.

_**Lyra**_. – Entonces… ¿realmente quieres que continúe? – pregunto pícaramente sin darse cuenta en el cambio de los ojos de Richar.

_**Richar**_. – Dale con lo que tengas… demuéstrame que tanto has aprendido y sabes cómo manejarlo.

_**Lyra**_. – Ho, con que así lo quieres, pues te demostrare todo lo que se. – Dicho esto metió el miembro de Richar en toda su boca y empezó a menear su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo

Richar trataba de contener las ganas de gemir al sentir la lengua de Lyra en su miembro, pero lo único que hacía era apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos, mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva le salía de la boca y sonreía.

El joven tenía un medio tic en su pierna, como si intentar levantarlo o patear algo, debido a que Lyra al estar chupándole el miembro, le tocaba con la punta de su lengua, la cabecita de este, ya que al ser un punto muy sensible, le era difícil no exaltarse he intentar morder algo.

_**Lyra**_. – ummmm, tiene buen sabor. Algo fuerte, pero nada mal… intentemos otra cosa. – después de eso, dejo de lamer y ella se sentó en su miembro, dejando que su flor lo tocara, pero sin que este entrara. – es algo que aprendido, mas no he hecho, solo he leído. – dicho esto, empezó a mover sus caderas adelante y atrás, frotando su flor con el miembro del joven.

Lyra esta vez empezó a gemir al sentir su intimidad ser rozada con el pene de Richar, mientras que el joven solo apretaba los dientes y gruñía.

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente). - ¿Dónde diablos habrá aprendido esto? ¿Qué clase de Equestria es esta? Creí que este sitio era más adorable he inocente… pero también tiene sus secretos oscuros. Nunca me espere algo como esto… se siente tan bien y a la vez mal. No puedo creer que este dejando que ella me haga esto. No tengo control de mi cuerpo. Mis instintos me controlan… no, no creo que sea mis instintos, hay algo más. Algo más fuerte que me impulsa hacer esto, pero no sé qué es.

_**Lyra**_. - *Jadeo* *Jadeo* *Jadeo* yo… no esperaba… que esto… se sintiera… tan bien. – aumentando el ritmo de sus movidas, haciendo que Richar gruñera más.

_**Richar**_. – Lyra grrrrr, no podre grrrr aguantar grrrrrr mas. – decía todo entre dientes.

_**Lyra**_. - Aaf af af af ¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaa! – grito como una gatica neko.

Richar al escuchar el grito "Nya" abrió los ojos de golpe y llego a su clímax, haciendo que este se viniera y se embarrara la camisa, así como también soltaba un gran jadeo de satisfacción. Richar tenía la mirada perdida, observando el techo, mientras una sonrisa boba estaba dibujada en su cara, con un hilo de baba recorriendo por esta.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡Oye! ¡Te viniste muy rápido y aún no hemos llegado a la mejor parte!

_**Richar**_. – Uno… te dije que no aguantaría mucho… Dos… estas esposas hacen que me canse más rápido. Sería mucho más fácil si me las quitaras… Y Tres… ¡Como rayos piensas que aguante con ese grito tan… tan… addsadsadsadsads! – (En mi mente) - ¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_**Lyra**_. – no entendí bien lo último. Pero si quieres mas comodidad, pues entonces te las quito… eso sí, no intentes nada. – decía mientras pasaba las llaves por la cerradura de las esposas. - ¿mejor?

Richar sonrió con la cabeza baja y se abalanzó sobre Lyra. Esta cayó de espalda mientras era sometida por las manos de Richar.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡Mentiroso! ¡Prometiste no intentar hacer nada! – decía intentando liberarse de Richar.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Enserio? No recuerdo haber dicho algo una vez que me quitaste las esposas… pero de todas formas, tú descuida. No voy hacerte nada malo. Solo voy hacer que tengas algo más de disfrute. – dicho esto, agacho su cabeza hasta el cuello de Lyra y empezó a besarle lentamente.

_**Lyra**_. - *jadeo* Ri.. Ri.. Richar *Jadeo* - Disfrutaba de los tiernos besos apasionados que le daba el joven en el cuello.

En eso Richar empezó a bajar lentamente, mientras besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Lyra, haciendo que esta se excitara más, hasta llegas hasta su intimidad. En eso Richar observa ese pequeño bollito color Turquesa, y coloca sus dos dedos índices en los dos labios laterales de su flor, y los separo un poco, dejando ver su pequeño pedazo de carne rosado humedecido. Al separar un poco los labios, hizo que lyra diera un gemido placentero, con un un gran rubor que cruza hasta su nariz.

_**Richar**_. – Ahora veras en que soy bueno. – al decir eso, el joven empezó a lamer la flor de Lyra, haciendo que esta gimiera cada vez más y más fuerte.

_**Lyra**_. - *Jadeo* Ri.. Richar, un poco… más despacio… no estoy muy acostumbrada *Jadeo*… a esto. – Decía entre cortado, mientras se mordía el casco con los ojos cerrados.

_**Richar**_. – Solo te doy lo que tú me diste. - Aun siguiendo lamiendo su flor.

Richar estuvo así por un buen rato, mientras Lyra solo intentaba contener sus gemidos mordiendo su casco, hasta el punto en que ya no podía aguantar más.

_**Lyra**_. – Ri.. Richar *Jadeo* ya… ya no aguanto *jadeo* más.

Richar al escucharla dejo de lamer y se apartó de su flor y ver como Lyra gemía de una forma tierno y excitante al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el joven embozara una sonrisa al verla así.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿po.. porque.. te detuviste? Ya casi.. Terminaba. – Decía entre jadeos.

Richar no respondió, solo se mantuvo en silencio con su sonrisa, para después agarrara a Lyra de la cintura y llevarla hasta la silla donde él se encontraba prisionero, y la depositaba en ella, sentándola en el lugar al igual como se sienta un humano.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿Qué.. que planeas.. hacer? – preguntaba con su sonrojo de nariz, mientras jadeaba con un ojo cerrado.

_**Richar**_. – Tú dijiste que querías experimentar para lograr ver que se sentía hacer esto… bueno, yo también tengo una teoría y quisiera poner este experimento en práctica.

El joven separo las patas de Lyra, y acerco su dedo índice al clítoris de ella, para después… *pup* presionar el clítoris como si fuera un botón.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – dio un grito placentero, mientras se venía en toda la cara de Richar, y se encorvaba de espalda.

Lyra tenía una sonrisa boba, mientras tenía la mirada perdida observando la lámpara que colgaba arriba de ella, y un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca.

_**Richar**_. – Je. Al parecer mi teoría era cierta. – escurriendo parte del fluido de Lyra de su cara. - en verdad eres sensible en ese punto cuando te tocan hay. – empezando a saborear sus dedos que contenían los fluidos de Lyra. - que buen sabor. Dulce y algo fuerte… sabe cómo… menta. Je, rico.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿co.. co.. como sabias de ese punto.. Sensible? – pregunto tratando de levantar su cabeza.

_**Richar**_. – Teorías linda.. Simple teoría. – acercándose a Lyra hasta estar en frente a frente. – es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase. – colocando la punta de su miembro en la flor de Lyra.

_**Lyra**_. – por favor.. Se gentil. Es mi primera vez ¿sabes?.. Nunca me he acostado con un macho. – decía toda ruborizada.

_**Richar**_. – tranquila, tratare de no ser rudo.

El joven empezó a empujar su miembro lentamente adentro de la flor, haciendo que Lyra se aferrara fuertemente a la silla, mientras apretaba sus dientas así como sus ojos. Richar por otro lado gruñía el sentir su miembro entrar en un área muy angosta.

Un hilo de sangre se asomaba por la flor de Lyra, indicando que sus paredes vaginales se estaban abriendo. Richar ya había metido su miembro por completo, y Lyra jadeaba al sentir que ya podía respirar tranquila, y sentir que poco a poco ese dolor se convertía en placer.

El joven empezó a embestirla lentamente para poder empezar despacio. Los dos empezaban tanto a gruñir como jadear con cada envestida que le daba el joven. Los jugos salían de la flor de Lyra lentamente con cada envestida.

Los gemidos de Lyra cada vez eran más fuerte con cada embestida, así que Richar improviso plantándole un beso, lo cual esto sorprendió a Lyra, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, para después ver como ella empezaba cerrar sus ojos lentamente y disfrutar de la agradable experiencia.

Los dos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos saboreándose uno del otro, mientras combatían sus lenguas y jugaban con ellas.

Después de un tiempo, los dos empezaban a sentir que su interior estallaría en cualquier momento.

_**Lyra**_. – ya.. *jadeo* ya no podre.. Aguantar más *jadeo*.

_**Richar**_. – yo.. yo tampoco. – empezando a aumentar más rápido las embestidas.

Justo cuando los dos estaban a punto de venirse. Richar saco su miembro rápidamente de la flor de Lyra, mientras se venían los dos y se llenaban entre ellos el cuerpo de cada quien de su propia lujuria.

Lyra tenía la lengua afuera con la mirada perdida, aun sentada y ruborizada, embarrada de la semilla de Richar, así como su flor goteaba sus fluidos.

**(Fin De Escena Leemon).**

* * *

_**Lyra**_. - … wow… esto *Jadeo* fue mejor.. de lo que *jadeo* esperaba. – reincorporándose y mirando al joven. Gracias.. Por ayudarme.. En este *Jadeo* experimento.. Richar. – observando como el joven estaba retrocediendo mientras tenía la cabeza agachada y se agarraba de ella. – ¿Richar? ¿Sucede algo?

_**Richar**_. - .. Je… JEJEJE. – se reía con la cabeza agachada de una manera sospechosa.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿Richar? Respóndeme... ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto por el extraño comportamiento del joven.

_**Richar**_. – JEJEJE**.. JAJAJAJAJA.. Gracias por darme más poder y debilitar mi prisión… tonta. – **su voz sonaba distinto, era más gruesa y algo aterradora.

El joven levanto la mirada y se lograron observar que la esclerótica de sus ojos era de color negras. Sus pupilas eran una estrella amarilla, así como otras 4 estrellas del mismo color pero más pequeñas, ubicadas a los alrededores de la pupila. (Arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha). Tenía un par de pequeños colmillos en su boca, mientras embozaba una gran sonrisa sádica.

Lyra al observar esos ojos le entro un miedo instantáneo, y empezó a sudar frio.

_**Lyra**_. – Ri.. Richar.. ¿Qué.. que te suced…? – no logra termina la frase, ya que Richar se abalanzo hacia ella con la boca abierta (Así como los muñecos de five night at freddy 2), pero Lyra logro reaccionar a tiempo y se quitó del medio, lanzándose a un lado, para luego ver como Richar se llevaba la silla por delante.

Lyra cayo de espalda y se empezó a alejarse del joven asustada, por la repentina acción que hizo hace rato.

Richar se levantó y se logró observar que tenía entre su boca la silla. Esta estaba mordiendo la parte del espaldar como si de un simple juguete de goma se tratara y no pesara nada, para luego ver como este le daba más presión a la silla con sus dientes, y rompía esa parte con facilidad. La silla cayó al suelo, mientras el joven sostenía el pedazo que arranco todavía en su boca.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡¿Qué.. Que fue eso?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – pregunto algo asustada y enojada.

Richar lo único que hizo fue escupir el pedazo de madera que tenía en la boca, para luego empezar a caminar directo hacia Lyra.

_**Richar**_**. – ho tranquila querida, ¡Solo te de dejare un pequeño obsequio!** – volviéndose a lanzar contra Lyra.

Lyra volvió a esquivar el balance de Richar lanzándose a un lado, para luego empezar a correr hacia la salida.

_**Lyra**_. – (En su mente). - ¡¿Qué le ocurre a Richar?! ¡No parece el mismo! – decía alterada mientras corria hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando ella estaba escasos de tocar la puerta con su casco, ella siente que la jalan de la cola, y la frenan en seco. Lyra voltea asustada y ve que Richar la sostenía de la cola con esa sonrisa maniática.

_**Richar**_**. - ¡No te escaparas tan fácilmente de mí! ¡No hasta haberte marcado!** – dijo para luego jalarla con fuerza y lanzarla contra la pared.

Una vez que Lyra se estrelló contra la pared, esta cayó al suelo débilmente. El golpe solo la había aturdido y le costaba levantarse. Ella miro al frente suyo y observo que Richar se acercaba lentamente como un depredador casando a su presa. Lyra intento retroceder, pero la pared bloqueaba su camino, dejándola sin ningún sitio de escape.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡Ri.. Richar! – empezando a temblar de miedo. - ¡porque haces esto!.. Si es por lo de haberte esposado y secuestrado, por favor, perdóname, no sabía que te molestaría tanto. – decía con lágrimas de susto.

_**Richar.**_ – **jejeje, para nada, yo solo quiero darte mi marca y plantar mi esencia, para que así tengas más deseos y así en otro momento hacerlo de nuevo… así seré libre por completo.** – decía eso último en voz baja para que Lyra no lo escuchara, con su sonrisa sádica que mostraba esos pequeños colmillos, acercándose más y más a ella.

_**Lyra**_. – no entiendo a qué te refieres… pero, sea lo sea, por favor detente. No me agrada a donde puede llegar esto.

_**Richar**_. – **Richar, Richar, Richar, Richar, Bla Bla Bla**. – decía burlonamente. - **¡No me confundas con ese debilucho perdedor! **– frunciendo el ceño.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿Qué quieres insinuar? – preguntando aun asustada, intentando ver algún lugar de escape.

_**Richar**_. – **ajajaja, que tonta eres. Se nota que no te has fijado que soy alguien más.**

_**Lyra**_. – no te entiendo, ¿qui.. quien eres?

_**Richar**_. – **alguien que muy pronto tendrá su objetivo principal. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.** – Decía embozando una gran sonrisa malvada, mientras mostraba sus colmillos

_**Lyra**_. - ¡no te acerques! ¡Aléjate! – respondió lanzándole un rayo de energía.

"Richar" al observar el rayo, lo único que hizo fue levantar su mano, y golpeo el rayo con su palma, desviándola a un lado haciendo que este se estrellara con la pared.

_**Richar**_. **\- ¡AGGGGRR!** – agarrando su mano con dolor. – **Este cuerpo está muy débil.. Y mi poder aún no está liberada por completo. **– gruñía entre dientes, mientras observaba su mano como una estela de humo salía de ella al haber impactado el rayo.

Lyra al observar la distracción de Richar, aprovecho para salir corriendo hacia un lado, pero el joven apareció a un lado de ella rápidamente, colocando una mano en la pared impidiendo su paso frente a ella.

_**Richar**_. - **¿A dónde crees que vas linda? **– Pregunto inocentemente con su sonrisa, bloqueándole el camino a Lyra.

_**Lyra**_. – por.. por favor, no me hagas daño. – Decía temblando mientras retrocedía lentamente.

_**Richar**_. – **jejeje, descuida**. – Dijo mientras colocaba su otra mano en la pared atrás de Lyra, para evitar que retrocediera y encerrar sus puntos de escapes frete a él. - **solo te daré un regalito para que pasemos otro día, "Un buen rato".** – Decía mientras acercaba sus colmillos al cuello de Lyra.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡no por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡DEJAME IR! – Exclamaba asustada, mientras intentaba apartar a Richar con sus cascos.

_**Richar**_. **– no te resistas, y deja que marque tu lado salvaje**. – respondió mientras acercaba más y más sus colmillos a su cuello.

Lyra temblaba mientras meneaba su labio asustada, y sudaba por la tentación con los ojos cerrados, tratando de apartar a Richar en vano. A pesar que tenía heridas por las vendas, seguía teniendo fuerza para contener a Lyra.

Richar estaba a escasos centímetros de morderla hasta que…

_**Richar**_. – **a.. aa.. ¡AGGG!** – se apartó de Lyra bruscamente hacia a tras mientras sostenía su cabeza.

Lyra abrió uno de sus ojos al sentir que no tenía a Richar frente a ella, para luego observar extrañada de como el joven estaba de rodilla agarrando su cabeza con dolor.

_**Richar**_. – **No.. ¡Aun no!.. ¡Déjame marcarla primero! ¡AGGG!** – se quejaba entre dientes, mientras habla consigo mismo.

_**Lyra**_. - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – se preguntó al ver la actuación del joven.

_**Richar**_. - **¡AGGG! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mocoso impertinente!** – hablaba consigo mismo aun agarrando su cabeza, para luego observar a Lyra. - **¡TU!** – apuntando a Lyra. – **tienes suerte que aún no pueda controlar este cuerpo completamente.. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para liberarme... ¡Y todas serán mías! ¡MIAS! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA**! – reía maniáticamente. – **Daja.. ja**.. ja. – cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

Lyra se acercó al joven lentamente y empezó a picarlo con su casco a unos cuantos centímetros, para ver si estaba desmayado, y en efectiva no se movía.

_**Lyra**_. – °°° no entiendo.. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – se preguntaba rascándose la cabeza, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

_**¿?.**_ \- ¡Lyra, ya llegue! – se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la habitación.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡Cielos! ¡Es Bon Bon! Llego más temprano de lo que pensé. – se decía nerviosa.

_**Bon**_ _**Bon**_. - ¿Lyra? ¿Dónde Estas? – pregunto desde la sala, mientras guindaba sus alforjas de trabajo en un perchero que estaba en la pared.

Lyra se acercó a la puerta de la azotea y la abrió un poco para poder hablarle a Bon Bon.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡Estoy aquí abajo!

_**Bon**_ _**Bon**_. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces hay abajo? – pregunto asomándose por las escaleras.

_**Lyra**_. – estoy bien. Solo estaba.. ammmm. – voltio su mirada para ver al joven, para luego mirar por la puerta de nuevo. – limpiando un poco este sitio jeje.

_**Bon Bon**_. - ¿quieres que te ayude? – pregunto mientras colocaba un casco en el primer escalón.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡NO! – respondió alterada, haciendo que Bon Bon quitara su casco del escalón. – perdón, quiero decir.. no te preocupes, ya casi termino. En un momento subo. – respondió nerviosa.

_**Bon Bon**_. - … ¿De acuerdo? Solo no te tardes que voy a preparar la cena. – respondio mientras se retiraba a la cosina.

_**Lyra**_. - ¡Esta Bien! – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, para luego arregostarse sobre ella y suspirar de alivio. – ufff de la que me salve. – Se dijo para luego mirar al joven inconsciente. – ahora que hago con él… después de esta experiencia, ya se me quitaron las ganas de que pase una noche conmigo… será mejor que lo devuelva al castillo. – dijo mientras se acercaba al joven. – creo que mejor le aplico el hechizo de amnesia para que no recuerde nada de lo ocurrido. – dicho esto acercó el libro de hechizo hacia ella con su magia, lo cual estaba en el suelo, para luego mirar las páginas y aplicar el hechizo en la cabeza del joven, lo cual este emanaba un aura color naranja sobre él. – listo, creo que con eso debe bastar. – Dijo apartando el libro hacia un lado. – ahora, ¿Cómo hago para sacarlo sin que Bon Bon se entere? – se preguntó mientras llevaba un casco a su mentón.

En eso ella se puso a mirar a sus alrededores, y puso su mira en una rejilla pequeña que estaba en la pared, la cual conectaba con el exterior del pueblo, y era lo suficientemente ancho para que ella y el joven pudieran salir de allí. Lyra no perdió más tiempo y le volvió a colocar el bóxer junto con su pantalón, ya que aún estaba desnudo, y con su magia saco a Richar por la ventanilla junto con sus cosas, para luego salir ella también.

Lyra pasaba por el pueblo de esquina he esquina, mientras arrastraba a Richar con su magia, hasta llevarlo al castillo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llagar, se detuvo en seco al observar que los guardias estaban patrullando el lugar y ella no podía hacer nada para devolver a Richar, así que tuvo que pensar otra manera de acercarse sin levantar sospecha.

Lyra levanto a Richar y lo deposito en su lomo, para luego acercarse al castillo caminando. Una vez que llegó los guardias como siempre, respondieron al modo de que se identificara y respondiera para que ha venido antes de entrar.

_**Lyra**_. – buenos días caballeros, he venido para entregarle este humano a la princesa de la amistad. – dijo depositando suavemente a Richar en el suelo junto con sus cosas.

_**Guardia#1**_. - ¿Ese es el joven Richar? ¿Qué le ocurrio? – pregunto acercándose al joven.

_**Lyra**_. – emmmm nada, solo.. lo invite un momento a mi casa y… bueno, paso el tiempo, y se quedó dormido jeje. – decía nerviosa.

_**Guardia#2**_. – más bien pareciera que acaba de salir de un bar. Solo mira la cara de idiota que tiene. – observando como Richar sonreía con una burbuja de moco en su nariz. - ¿no lo crees compa? – picándole con el codo al guardia#1.

_**Guardia#1**_. – y que lo digas ajajaja.

_**Lyra**_. – (En su Mente). - ¡Él no es esa clase de sujeto! ¡Él no es como ustedes par de idiotas!... ¿o sí? – se decía algo enojada al ver que hablaban así del joven.

_**Guardia#2**_. – muy bien, gracias por traer al joven Richar. La princesa ha estado preguntando por él de que porque no llegaba, y de seguro se alegrara una vez que lo vea. – decía mientras agarraba al joven con sus cosas y lo depositaba en el lomo de su compañero.

_**Lyra**_. – gracias, si me disculpan me retiro. –dicho esto, ella dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, mientras el guardia que tenía a Richar entraba al castillo y el otro se quedaba en su sitio.

Mientras Lyra caminaba hacia su casa tranquilamente, en su mente estaba pasando otra cosa.

_**Lyra**_. – (En Su Mente). - ¿Qué habrá sido lo que ocurrió hace rato en el sótano? ¿Quién era ese sujeto? No parecía el mismo Richar de antes, ¿Qué secretos ocultaras Richar? – dijo volteando a mirar el catillo. – solo espero que nada malo pase mañana y vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes. – se dijo mientras aumentaba el paso hacia su casa para llegar más rápido.

Mientras tanto, el guardia que tenía al joven se dirigió a la habitación de Richar y se adentró a ella, para luego llevarlo a su cama y depositarlo en ella junto con sus cosas, y retirarse de nuevo a su puesto.

* * *

**(Lugar desconocido).**

En un sitio totalmente en blanco, observamos a una silueta negra de aspecto humanoide que se encontraba en una celda casi completamente encadenado.

_**¿?.**_ \- **¡Maldición!** – golpeando la reja con fuerza. – **tan cerca.. ¡Estuve tan cerca de marcarla!.. Si tan solo pudiera ser libre. Estas malditas cadenas, junto con esta desagradable prisión impiden y bloquean casi todo mi poder.** – mirando sus muñecas encadenadas. – **y más que ese mocoso ha logrado usar parte de ella con solo mesclar sus emociones.** – apretaba los dientes para luego sonreír. – **pero no importa, esa "Acción" hizo que me fortaleciera jejeje, solo necesito más para aumentar mi fuerza y ser libre al fin ajajaja ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Narrador**: un ser que se encuentra dentro del joven intenta escapar de su prisión, ¿Quién será? ¿Qué planea hacer? ¿Acaso es él la causa de los poderes de Richar? De ser así ¿Cómo es que vive y como se adentró en su interior? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#

* * *

**Hola Mundo, Aquí Rikimlp**

**Quiero aclarar que cada vez que Richar tiene una "Acción" (si saben a qué me refiero) así como cuando recibe un beso su conciencia se apaga (lo cual es cuando sus ojos están apagados) y "alguien más" toma en parte de la conciencia de Richar (solamente una parte por el momento), para dejar que se divierta en contra de sus deseos. (Aun lo mantendré en secreto, necesito avanzar más para revelar quienes son y cómo es que viven en su interior).**

**Sé que tardó mucho en actualizar, pero hago lo posible ya que siempre estoy ocupado… ser youtuber, escritor, dibujante, estudiante, hombre de casa y trabajador no es sencillo ¿saben****?, debo darle tiempo a cada cosa :/. Mínimo yo siempre actualizaba en 3 días, y máximo siempre será 1 mes, nunca me pasare de ese límite, ya que debo ordenar las escenas como es debido, o la historia será un ocho sin sentido XD. (He salió rima :v)**

**En fin, los veré luego, espero sus review que me animan mucho, CHAITOOOOOO.**


	22. El Trabajo Duele

**Hola Mundo, Aquí Rikimp.**

**Esta vez mi tardanza fue por otra cosa relacionado a este fic… Quería darle un anuncio, para aquellos que aún no lo han visto ¡He logrado hacer un Opening Propio de mi historia! YEYYYYYY. Me costó meses en lograr hacerlo, ya que dibujar y animar es muy complicado. (Bueno, un poco)**

**Pero les advierto que este Opening al tener una animación regular, tiene pequeños fragmentos Spoliados, de lo que tengo planeado en el futuro. Solo que lo are de una manera distinta a como está animado en el video**

**Este Opening lo hice para mostrarle a los nuevos lectores de que se trata realmente la historia y como ira. No saben la gana que tengo en llegar a esa parte, pero si lo hago de una vez, la historia perderá por completo el poco sentido que le queda (y es obvio que lo aclarare en el futuro) y no se entenderá nada. Así que como siempre digo, paciencia mis lectores, que este fic llegara a su final y todas sus dudas sin sentido respecto al fic serán aclaradas.**

**En fin, los dejo con la lectura y el Link de mi Opening aquí abajo, ojala lo disfruten X)**

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos - Fanfic

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

**(Narración En Tercera Persona) (Al Día Siguiente)**

Una nueva mañana aparecía en el pacifico pueblo de Ponyville. Los rayos de sol empezaban asomarse por la venta del joven, haciendo que este se levanta algo soñoliento de la cama, para luego bostezar y estirarse.

_**Richar**_. - *botezo* uff que buen sueño he tenido hoy, ¡Me siento con energías! – Decía levantándose muy animado de la cama.

En eso se dirige al baño para asearse y terminar de arreglarse. Una vez hecho eso, salió de su habitación muy sonriente y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero en vez de tomar las escaleras, se sentó en el barandal de ella y se deslizo por esta, mientras gritaba "Wiiiiii" hasta llegar a la planta inferior. Por último se dirigió al comedor a desayunar donde se encontró con las chicas y Spike.

_**Richar**_. – ¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy? – decía alegremente mientras se sentaba.

_**Applejack**_. – valla, al parecer alguien se levantó con bastante energía hoy.

_**Richar**_. – jeje, si, hoy me siento como nunca. Es raro, normalmente siempre amanezco muy cansado y con mucho sueño, pero hoy es otra cosa, ¡Como si hubiera nacido de nuevo!

_**Applejack**_. – Es bueno escuchar eso compañero, porque la necesitaras todo esa energía para el trabajo de hoy.

_**Richar**_. – ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué Trabajo?

_**Applejack**_. - ¿Acaso olvidaste en que tú me dijiste que te diera empleo? Hoy es el día en que empiezas a trabajar en la granja compañero.

_**Richar**_. – hu hu hu, ¡Cierto! Como pude olvidarlo jeje, que cabeza la mía ¿no? – decía mientras se daba un golpecito en la cabeza y sacaba la lengua de una manera cómica.

Todos sacaron una pequeña risa al ver la actuación del joven para luego seguir con lo suyo.

_**Twilight**_. – y dinos Richar, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche que llegaste tan tarde al castillo? – pregunto un tanto seria cambiando el tema.

_**Richar**_. - ¿ummm? ¿Qué quieres decir?

_**Twilight**_. – anoche unos de mis guardias dijo que llegaste totalmente dormido y que Lyra te trajo en su lomo hasta el castillo… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo esa noche para que hubieras llegado así?

Todas las chicas pusieron su atención en Richar con una cara de estar sorprendidas, a excepción de Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Twilight que tenían una cara un tanto de estar sospechando en algo.

_**Richar**_. – heee, no tengo ni la más remota idea de que me estás hablando. – dijo inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado.

_**Rarity**_. – Dinos querido, ¿es cierto eso lo que dice Twilight? – pregunto sin dejar de colocar esa mirada de estar sospechando.

_**Richar**_. – pero ni siquiera sé de qué me están hablando.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡No mientas! – acercándose volando hasta el joven. - ¡De seguro estuviste en algún bar de Ponyville! ¿No es así? – le pregunto mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho con una cara muy seria cerca del joven.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Claro que no! – apartando el casco de Rainbow hacia un lado. – no soy esa clase de chicos que le gusta salir de noche hacer… "eso". – respondió desviando la cara algo apenado por que lo acusaran de esa manera.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – entonces no te importara si te abro el hocico para ver si te huela a alcohol ¿verdad? – dijo mientras le abría la boca a Richar y empezaba a olfatearlo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Oye Tranquila! – dijo apartando a Rainbow. – En primer lugar ¿que no sabes del espacio personal? En segundo, de haber bebido, mi aliento a alcohol hubiera desaparecido al día siguiente. Y en tercero, ¡ya dije que no soy esa clase de tipo al que va a esos lugares!

_**Applejack**_. – tranquila dulzura. – le hablaba a Rainbow. - está diciendo la verdad. – respondió defendiendo al joven.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¿Cómo puedes saber si es cierto lo que dice?

_**Applejack**_. – tal vez ya no sea elemento de la honestidad, pero aún se cuando alguien miente o dice la verdad, y en este caso puedo ver que está siendo totalmente sincero.

_**Richar**_. – ¿lo ves? Te lo dije, estoy siendo sincero. – respondió con los brazos cruzados con ceja levantada.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – de acuerdo, te creeré por esta vez. – acercándose a su oído y susurrándole. – pero si me entero de que estuviste haciendo algo indebido. – en eso agarra una zanahoria y la parte a la mitad. – ya sabes lo que te puede pasar.

Richar empieza a sudar frio, mientras traga fuertemente saliva y asiente lentamente con la cabeza, para luego ver como Rainbow volvía a su puesto.

_**Twilight**_. – Bueno, pero eso no explica por qué llegaste al castillo dormido junto con Lyra.

_**Richar**_. – créeme que ni yo lo sé, ya que ultimo que recuerdo, es haber salido de la casa de Rarity, luego me dirigía al castillo, pero primero decidí tomarme un descanso frente a una fuente y de ahí… no recuerdo más nada.

_**Fluttershy**_. – pues, este, de seguro te sentía muy cansado y, decidiste tomar una siesta pequeña, y al final te dormiste.

_**Richar**_. – lo dudo mucho Fluttershy, no recuerdo ni siquiera haber cerrado los ojos. – dijo muy pensativo con los ojos cerrados.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡De seguro Lyra te metió en una bolsa! ¡Para luego noquearte con un sartén y llevarte hasta su casa! ¡Donde te mantuvo cautivo en una silla con unas esposas especiales que te debilitaban obligándote a darle las respuestas que ella deseaba tanto! ¡Y al final termino haciéndote "algo indebido"! ¡Donde terminaste liberando a un ser maliciosos que poseyó tu cuerpo sin que te dieras cuenta y está totalmente loco, que hasta quería marcar a Lyra, pero no lo logro a tiempo y terminaste desmayándote! ¡Donde Lyra aprovecho en borrarte la memoria y te trajo aquí tranquilamente disimulando que no pasó nada! – dijo todo eso haciendo pura señas locas y dramatizando todo lo sucedido.

Todos tenían una cara de "¡WTF!" al escuchar y ver lo que había dicho Pinkie Pie, para luego empezar a reírse como nunca.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Ajajajajajaja! ¡Pero qué cosas dices Pinkie! ¡Ajajajaja! – cayéndose de la silla.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡ajajaja! ¡Hay cariño, eso es ridículo! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Lyra haga algo como eso? – decía muy refinadamente.

_**Twilight**_. – ajajaja, si es verdad. Es cierto que Lyra tenía un problema con demostrar la existencia en la especie de Richar, pero no creo que haga algo tan descabellado como eso jaja.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Pero puede ocurrir! ¿No lo crees Fluttershy?

_**Fluttershy**_. – jajaja, perdón Pinkie, no te molestes, pero es muy difícil de creer que algo como eso pase.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Ho vamos! – levantando sus cascos en el aire.

_**Richar**_. - ¡DAJAJAJAJAJA! – tapándose los ojos con una manos mientras reía. - ¡Ok Ok, eso sonó algo ridículo y la vez algo lógico! Pero hay que tener en cuenta en que hay cosas en la que Pinkie no se equivoca como sus Pinkies sentidos de prevenir parte del futuro.

_**Applejack**_. – ajaja en eso tienes razón dulzura, pero hay cosas que pueden salirse de los cascos a uno y terminar exagerando.

_**Richar**_. – jeje, si tienes razón en ese punto.

_**Applejack**_. – Bueno cubito de azúcar, será mejor que terminemos de desayunar y te prepares para salir a la granja. Ya se nos está haciendo muy tarde y de seguro mi familia ya debieron empezar a recolectar las manzanas.

_**Richar**_. – jeje de acuerdo, terminemos rápido. – dicho esto empezó a comer un poco apresurado lo cual hizo que se atragantara, y empezara a darse golpes en el pecho para hacer pasar la comida.

Applejack al observarlo se levantó de su silla y fue a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarlo a pasar la comida.

_**Applejack**_. – dije que te apresuraras compañero, mas no que exageraras comiendo. – observando como Richar pasaba la comida.

_**Richar**_. – perdón, a veces puedo pasarme un poco sin darme cuenta en algunas cosas jeje

Las chicas solo rieron levemente y siguieron con su desayuno. Al pasar el rato, ya habían terminado, así que Richar solo se dirigió hacia su habitación a terminar de prepararse y salir junto con Applejack hacia la granja. Mientras la pony vaquera y el joven caminaban por las calles de Ponyville, ellos mantenían una conversación mientras caminaban para pasar el rato.

_**Applejack**_. – Te va encantar Sweet Aplee Acres compañero, hay cocheamos las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria.

_**Richar**_. – Sí. He oído que tu granja es la mejor por tener las mejores manzanas, y que tienes un gran manzanar, mas nunca la he visto con mis propios ojos en la realidad.

_**Applejack**_. – Pues en ese canto seguro quedaras fascinado una vez que la veas. También me gustaría presentarte ante mi familia una vez que lleguemos.

_**Richar**_. – Je, será un placer conocer a tu familia. – decía sonriendo.

_**Applejack**_. – por cierto cubito de azúcar, ¿no crees que venir así vestido se te complicaría un poco en trabajar? – observando que el joven aún estaba usando la misma ropa de siempre. Es decir, su camisa negra con la chaqueta blanca y su pantalón azul oscuro.

_**Richar**_. – heeee, es que esta clase de ropa me es muy cómoda para cualquier tipo de trabajo.

_**Applejack**_. – ¿Estás seguro compañero? Sabes que estas a punto de trabajar en una granja, ¿verdad? no creo que esa sea ropa adecuada para usarla en ella, vas a sudar como nunca. Sobre todo porque llevas una prenda negra, y eso adsorbe el calor fácilmente.

_**Richar**_. – Tu descuidad, esta clase de ropa, está hecha de una tela liviana, resistente y suave, que me permite moverme con facilidad. Además, debido a que soy demasiado delgado, mi metabolismo no tiene suficiente grasa que quemar y es casi difícil hacer que yo sude… al menos que me ponga nervioso claro ejeje. En caso de que empiece a sudar, solo me quito la chaqueta junto con la camisa y listo.

_**Applejack**_. – Está bien, con tal y puedas trabajar como es debido.

Applejack y Richar siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la cerca que separaba la granja de Ponyville.

_**Applejack**_. – Bueno, ya llegamos. ¡Bienvenido a la Granja de Sweed Aplee Acres compañero! – dijo mientras señalaba todo el lugar con su casco.

_**Richar**_. – woooooow. – respondió con impresión al observar el tremendo manzanar que se encontraba frente a él.

Eran millones y millones de Árboles con manzanas por casi todos sus alrededores. La verdad era difícil saber si ese lugar tenía fin, ya que solo veía manzanos tras manzanos en todo el sitio.

_**Applejack**_. – Venga, apresurémonos y así terminaremos lo más pronto para poder almorzar. – decía adentrándose al manzanar

_**Richar**_. – pero si acabamos de desayunar, ¿ya te entro hambre tan rápido? – siguiéndola desde atrás.

_**Applejack**_. – jajaja no realmente compañero, pero una vez que empecemos nos entrara hambre en el transcurso del trabajo, ¿que no has oído el dicho que al trabajar te abre el apetito?

_**Richar**_. – heee de hecho sí, pero nunca lo he experimentado debido a que casi no he trabajado en mi vida.

_**Applejack**_. – pos deberías hacerlo más seguido, ya que así podrías comer más seguido y rellenar ese pellejo medio duro colgando de tus huesitos.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Oye eso es muy ofensivo, yo tengo fuerza a pesar de ser delgado! – dijo apretando un musculo de su brazo.

_**Applejack**_. – ajajaja tranquilo cubito de azúcar, solo digo que deberías comer más seguido para que puedas estar un poco más relleno.

_**Richar**_. - es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ¿sabes?

_**Applejack**_. – jajaja, lo que tú digas compañero.

Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a lo lejos la casa de Applejack. Mientras se acercaban, lograron observar que cerca de la puerta se encontraba una pony mayor de color verde pálida Limón, con crin y cola de color gris claro y una Cutie Mark de un Pie de Manzana, estaba usando una pañoleta naranja con pequeñas manzanas rojas dibujada en ella sobre su cuello. Ella se encontraba en una silla mecedora mientras se echaba una siesta.

El joven y la pony llegaron al sitio y Applejack se acercó a la pony anciana

_**Applejack**_. - Abuela Smith despierta, tenemos un invitado

_**Smith**_. – zzzz… ¿he? ¿Qué? ¿La Cena? – empezando a despertarse mientras parpadeaba lentamente, dejan ver unos ojos anaranjados. – hu, hola Applejack, ¿ya terminaron de cosechar?

_**Applejack**_. – jeje, no abuela, apenas y estamos llegando. Solo quería presentarte a alguien. – apartándose para dejar pasar al joven. – él es Richar y trabajara con nosotros a partir de ahora para ayudarnos en la granja.

La abuela Smith se levanta lentamente de su silla y empieza a caminar lentamente hasta estar al frente del joven. Ella empieza a examinarlo cuidadosamente con su típica mirada apagada.

_**Smith**_. – jummm entonces ¿contrataste a un minotauro para que nos ayudara en la granja mi hijita? – tocando la pierna del joven. - Pobre shito, de seguro no te alimentaban bien en tu tribu mi muchashito, le faltan mucha proteínas a estas piernitas delgadas.

_**Applejack**_. – ajajaja, no abuela, él no es de esa clase de especie, este es otra. Si te fijas bien, ni siquiera tiene cuernos, Abuela. – apuntando al joven

_**Smith**_. – ¿ensherio? – volteando se cabeza a un lado, para luego tratar de observar mejor al joven, entrecerrando los ojos.

_**Richar**_. – un gusto. – agachándose para estar a su altura. – como dijo Applejack, mi nombre es Richar señorita Smith, es un placer estar aquí.

_**Smith**_. – huy, pero que muchashito mas educado, es lindo tener un "monito" que nos ayude a bajar todas esas manzanas.

Richar se calló al suelo de cara al a ver escuchado como la abuela también lo llamo mono, mientras unas líneas de depresión aparecían sobre su cabeza.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). - ¡¿Por qué todos se empeñan en decirme mono?! T_T. - decía con una gota tipo anime sobre su cabeza.

_**Applejack**_. – jaja no Abuela, tampoco es de esa especie, él es un humano. – apuntando a Richar.

_**Smith**_. - ¿Mandrajo? ¿Qué es un Mandrajo?

_**Applejack**_. – No dije Mandrajo, dije humano.

_**Smith**_. - ¿Qué quieres que te prepare un guarapo?

_**Applejack**_. – Abuela hace unos segundos podías escuchar perfectamente.

_**Smith**_. – perdón mi hijita, pero estos viejos oídos ya no funcionan bien como antes. – decía mientras sacaba una especie de trompeta abollada de su espalda y se la colocaba en el oído. – ahora sí, ¿me decías mi hijita?

_**Applejack**_. – dije que es un humano abuela.

_**Smith**_. - ¿Qué quieres un humano? ¿Qué es esho? ¿Una espeshie de resheta nueva?

_**Applejack**_. - *suspiro rendido* ¿sabes que abuela? Mejor olvídalo y vuelve a sentarte en tu mecedora.

_**Smith**_. – ¿pero que dishes Applejack? claro que no, debo entrar a la casha y preparar más comida para nuestro invitado… espero que te sientas sastisfesho en comer mis famosos pai de manzanas. Lamento que no tenga bananas para ti mi hijito. – observando al joven que ahora estaba en una esquina agachado en posición fetal, con una aura depresiva más grande.

_**Richar**_. – No soy un mono T_T. – decía en voz baja totalmente deprimido.

_**Applejack**_. – jeje, abuela, mejor entra y empieza a cocinar. - Dicho esto, la abuela Smith solo asintió con la cabeza y entro a la casa mientras Applejack se dirigía a joven. – Richar, ¿estás bien? – colocando un casco en su espalda. – discúlpala, no fue su intención ofenderte, es solo que la edad no la deja pensar ni escuchar bien.

_**Richar**_. – Este bien, no importa. – reincorporándose. – estoy "Medio" acostumbrado a que me digan a si, a pesar que es algo fastidioso.

_**Applejack**_. – enserio lo lamento compañero, perdónala, no fue su intención.

_**Richar**_. – no, tranquila, está bien, entiendo como es una abuela. De hecho me cae bien la tuya, en cierta forma me hace recordar a la mía. – mirando el cielo con una sonrisa. – pero hablemos de otra cosa, ¿no deberíamos empezar ya con el trabajo?

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Es Cierto! ¡Vamos! Aun me falta por presentarte a miembro más de la familia.

_**Richar**_. – Ya me imagino quien será jeje. – dicho esto salieron se adentraron de nuevo al manzanar y empezaron a busca a alguien.

Después de un rato, lograron divisar a un semental rojo de crin anaranjada y una Cutie Mark de un media manzana verde, tenía una espiga de trigo en su boca además de un arnés en su cuello y una musculatura promedia a cualquier semental del pueblo. Este se encontraba pateando la corteza de un árbol, donde varias manzanas caían directo hacia varias cestas que se encontraban debajo de ella.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Oye Big Macintosh! ¡Ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien! – gritaba desde lejos. El semental rojo logro escuchar a Applejack y se dirigió hacia ellos con una mirada que no mostraba expresión alguna. – Big Macintosh, quiero presentarte a Richar, es un humano que viene de otra dimensión. El trabajara con nosotros a partir de ahora. Richar, el Big Macintosh, mi hermano mayor, pero prefieren que le digan Big Mac.

_**Richar**_. – es un placer. – mostrando su mano.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – Eyup. – estrechando el casco con la mano de Richar mientras se saludaban. Su voz era gruesa y profunda.

_**Applejack**_. – Bueno Big Mac, te dejare a cargo de Richar para que te ayude a cosechar las manzanas de este lado, ¿no tienes problema con ello verdad?

_**Big**_ _**Mac.**_ – Noup

_**Applejack**_. – Excelente, yo estaré a cosechando el manzanar del lado "Oeste" por si me necesitan. Trata de enseñarle bien a Richar como cosechar hermano, es su primer día y no quiero que salga lastimado.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – Eyup.

_**Richar**_. – pufff, no creo que eso sea necesario, es solo patear un árbol y dejar que las manzanas caigan al cesto, no tiene nada de ciencia.

_**Applejack**_. – eso es lo que tú crees compañero, pero no es tan sencillo de como se ve.

_**Richar**_. – vaaa, no será problema, observen y verán como las bajo de una sola patada. – dicho esto se acercó a un árbol y le dio una patada a ella, en un estilo karate, pero al dar el golpe Richar arrugo la cara en forma de dolor, para luego colocarla normalmente. Después de eso unas cuantas manzanas cayeron del árbol. - ¿Ven? No es tan difícil. – decía orgullosamente.

_**Applejack**_. – hemm, solo bajaste 5 manzanas de ese árbol. – apuntando al árbol

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué? - Observan que en el suelo solo había 5 manzanas, para luego observar que el resto seguía en las ramas del árbol. - ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Pero si le di con fuerza! – dándole una patada más fuerte que antes, pero esta vez solo cayeron 7 manzanas. - ¡Ho vamos! ¡Me estas jodiendo! – mirando las ramas de los árboles. - (En su mente). – puedo enfrentarme a enemigos fuertes, ¡¿pero no puedo sacar todas las manzanas de un pinche árbol?! ¡¿Enserio?!

_**Applejack**_. – jajaja ¿no es tan fácil como se ve verdad? – acercándose al árbol donde estaba el joven. – tienes que darle con una fuerza necesaria. – golpea el árbol. - antes de darle en el punto exacto para que la corteza del árbol emita las vibraciones necesarias. – el árbol empieza a sacudirse. - lo cual hace que lleguen a las ramas que contiene las manzanas. – las ramas se sacuden desprendiendo todas las manzanas de ellas. – y así lograr que todas se desprendan de una sola patada.

_**Richar**_. - °°° ¿intentas enseñarme a patear un árbol o alguna clase de física?

_**Applejack**_. – tu solo patea el árbol con fuerza y veras que te saldrán bien los resultados. – dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia su hermano. – Bueno Big Mac, ya me voy a trabajar, trata de que no se esfuerce mucho y termine lastimándose. – decía mientras se retiraba

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – Eyup.

Después de eso Richar como Big Mac empezaron a patear los árboles, pero Richar solo lograba bajar unos cuantos, mientras que Big Mac lo lograba hacer que todos bajaran de una sola patada. En ese transcurso había pasado una hora. Y en todo ese tiempo estuvieron en silencio sin decir nada. Lo único que se escuchaba era sonido de la corteza ser pateada y las manzanas caer en la cesta. Richar por otro lado empezaba aburrirse y sentirse un poco incómodo con tanto silencio, así que decidió romperlo intentando empezar una charla con el semental rojo.

_**Richar**_. – yyyy… ¿Tu familia lleva bastante tiempo haciendo esto en la granja?

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – Eyup.

_**Richar**_. – yyyy… ¿tienen otras cosechas además de manzanas?

_**Big Mac**_. - Eyup.

_**Richar**_. - ¿enserio? ¿Cómo cuáles?

Big Mac solo señalo un lugar con su casco, haciendo que Richar volteara haber donde apuntaba, y observo que había un huerto de Maíz, lechugas, tomates, papas, etc.

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente). - °°° y yo que creí que solo recolectaban manzanas en este lugar… creo que hay varios puntos que no me he fijado bien en la serie, hasta ahora.

_**Richar**_. – impresionante… creí que solo recolectaban manzanas en esta granja.

_**Big Mac**_. – Noup. – decía mientras aun trabajaba.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Acaso solo sabes decir "Eyup" y "Noup" cuando quieres responder algo?

_**Big Mac**_. - … Noup.

_**Richar**_. - *Facepalm*… creo que con esto no vamos a llegar a nada. – Decía mientras se disponía a continuar con su trabajo.

Cada vez que Richar observaba como Big Mac los bajaba con facilidad, se hacía sentir muy inferior frente a él, lo cual era un poco obvio ya que Big Mac a estado trabajando en esto desde siempre, y para Richar como era su primer día. Obviamente se le dificultaría. Estuvieron así por horas, pero Richar seguía teniendo el mismo resultado con sus golpes.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Muy bien, ya me canse! ¡Ahora si le daré con todo!

Richar empezó a alejarse hasta posicionarse a una cierta distancia entre el árbol y él, para luego posicionarse en pose de correr. Big Mac al observarlo solo levanto una ceja confundido, para luego ver como Richar sale corriendo en dirección al árbol con fuerza.

_**Richar**_. – aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. – dio un salto en el aire. – YIJAAAA. – golpeo el árbol con sus dos pies fuertemente, para luego caer al suelo de nalga y ver como el árbol se tambaleaba y cayeran todas las manzanas a la cesta. - ¡OWW YEAHH! ¡Lo logre! ¡Viste eso! – le decía al semental rojo, lo cual no le prestaba atención ya que este seguía con su trabajo. - ¡¿Es Enserio?! ¡¿Ni una reacción!?

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – Noup. – respondía naturalmente aun continuando con su trabajo.

_**Richar**_. – no eres de hablar mucho ¿cierto?

Big Mac solo movió su casco dando una señal como si estuviera diciendo, "Por hay más o menos".

_**Richar**_. - lo tomare como un sí. – levantándose del sitio, pero sintió una punzada en sus piernas, lo cual hizo que diera un gruñido de dientes apretados y callera de nuevo al suelo. - ¡Joder! – decía entre dientes mientras se agarraba las piernas.

Big Mac al observarlo se dirigió hacia el joven.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – oye ¿estás bien? – Pregunto aun con su típica cara seria.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Ahora si hablas normal he?... descuida solo fue un calambre. – Decía mientras intentaba ponerse de pie otra vez, pero volvió a caerse.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – no creo que eso sea un simple calambre. Déjame revisar. – moviendo un poco el pantalón del joven y observar que tenía varias vendas que cubrían sus piernas. – wow amigo, ¿estabas lastimado desde un principio? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

_**Richar**_. - no quiero hablar de eso. - bajando su pantalón de nuevo. Un accidente que tuve en Canterlot.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – si estabas lastimado, ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar y no esperar a que te sanaras?

_**Richar**_. – porque hace tiempo le dije a Applejack que me diera trabajo para que me pudiera mantener yo mismo. Ella dijo que no se aria responsable de si algo me pasaba, y yo dije que no importaba y aria mi mayor esfuerzo aun así estuviera lastimado. Así que pienso cumplirla, ya que he hecho varias promesas y no quiero romper más de lo debido. – decía volteando el rostro. – por favor, no le digas nada a ella, no quiero preocuparla solo por ver mi estado.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – se cómo debes sentirte compañero. – dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. – pero debes saber que aunque Applejack diga eso, no implica realmente que no se preocupe por sus empleados, si ella te ve así de seguro va preferir devolverte a casa antes de que te sigas lastimando aún más.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro* supongo que tienes razón, pero esto lo hago porque me ayuda a fortalecerme y prepararme para cosas difíciles.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – aun así, no debes explotar tus límites y darle descanso al cuerpo de vez en cuando.

_**Richar**_. – sí, es verdad, creo que no pienso bien las cosas antes de actuar… jeje, es gracioso, hace rato no teníamos mucha conversación y ahora estamos hablando de cómo debo hacer para no lastimarme.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – jeje bueno punto. Creo que sería mejor dejar el trabajo para después. Con esto será más que suficiente por hora. Ven será mejor que vallamos a la granja, de seguro la Abuela Smith ya habrá terminado de preparar el almuerzo.

_**Richar**_. – De acuerdo, apoyo la idea. – en eso le ruje la pansa. – jeje, al parecer el dicho si era cierto, trabajar te da hambre. – decía apenado. - Será mejor que vallamos. - El joven intento volver a levantarse, y esta vez lo logro pero le era difícil mantener el equilibrio.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – déjame ayudarte. Si quieres puedo llevarte en la carreta de transporte para las manzanas. – Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a llegar a la carreta y hacer que se sentará en la orilla de ella en la parte de atrás

_**Richar**_. – gracias. ¿Pero estas seguro de que podrás empujar todo ese peso, además de el mío?

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – Eyup. He logrado levantar cosas más pesadas que esto… además, no creo que tu peses más de 45 kilogramos. – Richar al escucharlo, solo coloco una cara indiferente, ya que se sintió ofendido, mientras observaba como Big Mac se colocaba al frente, y empezaba a jalar de la carreta. - ¿Sabes? Verte así me hace recordar aquel día en que me lastime unas costillas y mi hermana se tuvo que encargar de todo el huerto ella sola. Jaja, a pesar que estaba a sus límites, seguía con su trabajo. No paraba aun en sus horas de descansos, hasta que reacciono al final y supo que necesitaba ayuda.

_**Richar**_. – Je, ya puedo imaginarme ese día. – (En Su Mente). – Literalmente puedo imaginármelo ejejeje.

_**Richar**_. – Una pregunta, si tú estabas lastimado y no podías ayudar a tu hermana ¿Por qué Applebloom no la ayudo en el huerto también?

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – Ella todavía es pequeña y no tiene la suficiente fuerza para ayudar en la granja como es debido. De hecho se podía decir que recolecta un poco menos como tú lo haces, o casi igual. Sin mencionar que ella tiene clases y la mayoría de las veces se las pasa con sus amigas intentando obtener sus Cutie Mark.

_**Richar**_. – ummm tiene sentido… creo. – (En su mente). - °°° Espera, ¿me acaba de decir que tengo la fuerza de Applebloom? ¡¿Tan débil soy?!... ¿o será porque ella tiene cascos y eso la hace más fuerte?... en cierto modo, me siento patético T_T. solo soy fuerte cuando están activados mis poderes o si uso los catalizadores de mis guantes alquímicos.

Los dos estaban llegando al granero donde depositaban las manzanas. Richar se asomó por la parte izquierda donde estaba sentado y logro observar que Applejack también se encontraba hay mientras guardaba unos barriles. Antes de que llegara al granero, el joven se dispuso a decirle algo al semental rojo.

_**Richar**_. – espera Big Mac. – detenía al semental, la cual este se paró y voltio a mirar al joven con una ceja levantada. – mejor déjame hasta aquí. – mientras se bajaba de la caretilla. – no quiero que Applejack piense que estaba holgazaneando mientras tú me llevabas hay atrás.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. - ¿Seguro?

_**Richar**_. – Si descuida, ya se me paso la molestia de las piernas. – mientras daba unos golpecitos a la tierra con ellas.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – si tú lo dices.

_**Richar**_. – te ayudare a empujar desde atrás, así ella pensara que estamos trabajando los dos juntos. – Decía mientras se colocaba atrás mientras empujaba, y Big Mac jalaba.

Una vez que llegaron, Applejack observo el trabajo en equipo que hacían los dos chicos.

_**Applejack**_. – wow, buen trabajo, terminaron 1 hora antes de lo que Big Mac logra recolectar siempre.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – Eyup.

_**Richar**_. – Pues, yo no diría que terminamos completamente, aún faltan unos pocos árboles que cosechar. – mirando detrás suyo.

_**Applejack**_. – No importa terroncito de azúcar, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para que la princesa Celestia baje el sol y la princesa Luna suba la luna. Después se encargan del resto. Vengan, la abuela Smith ya preparo el almuerzo. – Decía mientras salía del granero.

Richar y Big Mac la siguieron hasta la casa. Una vez que llegaron se adentraron en ella y observaron como la abuela Smith se encontraba sacando un pie del horno y lo colocaba en la mesa. Para luego observar a los jóvenes como se acercaban a ella.

_**Smith**_. – justo a tiempo mis nietos, acabo de sacar el pie del horno. – apuntando al pie.

_**Applejack**_. – ya nos dimos cuenta abuela. – sentándose en la silla.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – Eyup. – sentándose igual.

_**Richar**_. – wooow, esto parece un banquete. – observando la comida mientras se sentaba.

En la mesa había muchos platos distintos como: buñuelos de manzana, pan con mantequilla, estofado de heno, manzanas acarameladas, empanadas de trigo, entre otras cosas.

_**Applejack**_. – heee ¿abuela?... ¿no crees que exageraste un poco en servir comida? – observando a su abuela.

_**Smith**_. - ¿pero que dishes Applejack? Hice todo esto para nuestro nuevo empleado. El pobre mushashito necesita comer. Esta demasiado desnutrido y necesita proteínas para que pueda trabajar en excelentes condiciones en la granja. Además, recuerda que tu hermano es un barril sin fondo y come demasiado. – observando como Big Mac estaba a punto de agarrar un pan con mantequilla al estilo depredador, pero la abuela le da un golpecito con una cuchara de madera en su casco haciendo que este lo apartara. - ¡Que te he dicho sobre empezar a comer sin antes que todos estemos en la mesa jovencito! – regañaba al semental, lo cual hizo que este bajara la cabeza.

_**Applejack**_. – awww abuela, no era necesario, en realidad Richar no es de comer mucho.

_**Richar**_. – Applejack tiene razón señorita Smith, en realidad mi delgadez no es porque no me alimentan como es debido, es que en realidad no como mucho. Es algo que está mí y no me permite comer demasiado.

_**Smith**_. – Pos deberías alimentarte más mushashito. Si sigues así, solo lograras que tu piel solo sea un saco de pellejo con huesos.

En eso Richar, Applejack y Big Mac se miraron entre sí, como si estuvieran diciéndose con la mirada "mejor no decimos nada y nos mantenemos callados".

_**Richar**_. – ¿ooook?... lo tomare en cuenta, ¿Qué tal si empezamos a comer?

_**Smith**_. – aun no mi hijito, aún falta alguien por llegar.

_**Richar**_. – pero, ¿Quién más falta? – pregunto inclinando su cabeza.

En eso se escucha como abren la puerta de entrada y se escucha como alguien entraba.

_**¿?.**_ \- ¡Ya Llegue! – Decía mientras depositaba una mochila en el sofá. - ¿ya está listo el almuerzo? – pregunto mientras entraba al comedor.

_**Smith**_. – hola Applebloom, llegas justo a tiempo, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

_**Applebloom**_. - ¡Excelente! Hoy no enseñaron a alfabetizar con una canción – Decía sonriente mientras se sentaba en su silla frente a la mesa.

_**Applejack**_. – es bueno oír eso hermanita. – decía sonriente.

_**Applebloom**_. – WOW ¡Abuela! Esta vez sí que te luciste en cocinar, ¡Esto se ve delicioso!

_**Smith**_. – Muchas gracias mi hijita, pero esto solo lo hice por nuestro nuevo empleado que necesita buena alimentación.

_**Applebloom**_. - ¿Nuevo empleado? ¿enserio? ¿Quién?

_**Richar**_. – hola Applebloom, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

La potrilla voltio al escuchar la voz y se sorprendió al ver al joven.

_**Applebloom**_. - ¡Richar! ¿Qué haces aquí?

_**Richar**_. – pues, como dijo tu abuela, soy su nuevo empleado.

_**Applebloom**_. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿De Veras?! – Observando como el joven asiente con una sonrisa. - ¡Qué Bien! ¡Tenemos un nuevo miembro de la familia Apple!

_**Richar**_. - ¿nuevo miembro de la familia Apple?

_**Applejack**_. – así es compañero, recuerda que en la fiesta yo ya te había concedido como un nuevo miembro de la familia Apple. Pero ahora aquí, todos te consideramos oficialmente como un nuevo miembro urinario de la familia Apple… ¡Bienvenido seas a la familia Richar!

Todos gritaron un gran "Siii" como ovación, excepto Big Mac que dijo "Eyup".

_**Richar**_. – yo… esto… ¿no crees que es muy pronto como para considerarme parte de tu familia?

_**Applejack**_. – claro que no terroncito. Como sabrás, la primera vez que Twilight llego a Ponyville, la consideramos miembro de la familia Apple apenas nos conocimos.

_**Richar**_. – valla, muchas gracias… no sé qué decir, más que sentirme honrado. Realmente. Muchas gracias. – decía muy felizmente.

_**Smith**_. – no tienes de que mi hijito… bueno jóvenes, es hora de comer, aprovechen mientras este caliente.

Todos los jóvenes dijeron "Gracias por la comida, provecho" y empezaron a almorzar. Tuvieron unas que otras prácticas, reían y se divertían como toda una Familia. Big Mac arrasaba con casi toda la comida, y su abuela le regañaba para que le dejara al joven Richar. Él solo se reía y le decía que no importaba, pero ella siempre decía que tenía que comer… incluso le daba la comida obligado, como toda una abuela a su nieto, para que se alimentara más. Los demás solo se reían al ver como la abuela trata a Richar como un bebe siendo alimentado por su madre, lo cual era vergonzoso para él. Después de un rato, todos habían terminado de almorzar, excepto Richar que había dejado parte de su comida aun en el plato.

_**Applejack**_. – muy bien Richar, ya es hora de que terminemos las labores de la granja. Termina tu almuerzo para que podamos partir.

_**Richar**_. – naaa ya termine, con esto ya estoy más que satisfecho. – decía mientras se levantaba de su silla.

_**Smith**_. - ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?

_**Richar**_. – heee, a trabajar señorita Smith.

_**Smith**_. – ¡Nada de eso Jovencito! ¡Usted no se va a levantar hasta terminar su comida!

_**Richar**_. – pero… estoy satisfecho, no creo que me valla a caber más comida. – sosteniendo su estómago.

_**Smith**_. – aun así mi hijito, usted está demasiado joven y necesita nutrientes necesarios para que no se me desmaye en el trabajo.

_**Richar**_. – pero estoy bien, no es necesario que…

_**Smith**_. – nada de eso muchashito, usted se terminara su almuerzo quiera o no.

_**Richar**_. – pero…

_**Smith**_. – se me sienta en este instante jovencito. – apuntando a su silla.

_**Richar**_. – asdasdasdasd. – se quejaba en voz baja como un niño animado, mientras colocaba una cara de "¿Por qué a mí?" y se sentaba de nuevo cruzando los brazos.

Applejack, Big Mac y AppleBloom, se reían en voz baja, intentando disimularlo, mientras se tapaban el hocico con sus cascos. Richar por otro lado, solo intentaba voltear su cara apenado por tal escena.

_**Applejack**_. – jajaja, mejor hazle caso a la abuela y termina tu almuerzo, te hará falta mucha energía para mantenerte en esta granja.

_**Richar**_. -¡Pero estoy bien así! ¡Incluso puedo trabajar si no como!

_**Smith**_. - ¿y arriesgarnos a que te de un desmayo por falta nutricional?... no señorito, usted no se va de aquí hasta que termine.

_**Applejack**_. – Tranquilo compañero. Big Mac se encargara de cosechar el resto que falta por cultivar en el manzanar, ¿Cierto Big Mac? – observando a su hermano.

_**Big**_ _**Mac**_. – Eyup.

_**Applejack**_. – mejor termina y te espero en el corral de los cerdos, se encuentra a sureste de la casa. Allí te indicare la siguiente labor de tu trabajo. – decía mientras se retiraba de la casa, seguido de su hermano.

_**Applebloom**_. - ¡Nos vemos al rato Richar! – dijo mientras se retiraba también con sus hermanos.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Esperen, no me dejen aquí! – alzando su mano, como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda. Pero ellos ya se habían ido cerrando la puerta.

_**Smith**_. - no te preocupes mi hijito, no es que te valla a caer el estómago por comer un poco mas ¿verdad?... además, aun te falta por comer tu pai de manzana, - sirviéndole una porción y dándole de comer al joven obligado. - y ya que estamos solos, así te podre contar las aventuras de mi pasado, de cómo viajaba por Equestria con tan solo pocos recursos para sobrevivir en mis viajes.

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente). - ¡Genial! Si no me mata la comida por indigestión, entonces lo ara la abuela matándome de aburrimiento. – colocando su frente encima de la mesa, con una gota tipo anime sobre su cabeza.

_**Smith**_. – todo comenzó cuando…

* * *

**(Afuera de la granja). (Siguiendo a Applejack).**

Mientras el joven sufría un rato con la Abuela Smith. Applejack se encontraba caminado al corral de los cerdos junto con su hermanita Appleloom. Big Mac por otro lado se había retirado al manzanar para terminar su trabajo.

_**Applebloom**_. – oye Applejack… ¿no crees que debimos haber ayudado a Richar?

_**Applejack**_. – no te preocupes manzanita, Richar estará bien, no le ara ningún daño comer demás… sobre todo al ver como esta su estado.

_**Appebloom**_. – pero se notaba que realmente no quería más, ¿eso no le podría causar indigestión?

_**Applejack**_. – tu descuida terroncito, él estará bien… además, eso ara que aprenda. –colocando una mirada seria hacia el frente.

_**Applebloom**_. - ¿Aprender a comer?

_**Applejack**_. – no me refiero a eso, si no a otra cosa.

_**Applebloom**_. - ¿A qué te refieres?

_**Applejack**_. – una vez que llegue y lo ponga a trabajar… Te lo mostrare. – Decía mientras llegaban y entraban al corral.

* * *

**(De Vuelta A La Casa).**

Después de pasar un rato. Richar había salido de la casa con una cara de estar enfermo y aburrido al mismo tiempo, con un estomago hinchado.

_**Richar**_. – aggg… mi estómago… me duele. – agarrándose la barriga. – me hizo comer de más… creo que voy a… - tapándose la boca, intentando no vomitar, mientras se le inflaban los cachetes, para luego ver como este se traga de nuevo el contenido. - … eso me dio asco… pero no quiero devolver lo que ya está adentro. – decía caminando a paso lento, mientras se dirigía al lugar que le indico Applejack.

Duro unos minutos en llegar a tal lugar, debido al dolor de su estómago. Una vez que llego, dio una pequeña inhalación para luego exhalar y entrar al corral como si estuviera normal y observo como Applejack tanto como Applebloom estaban bañando a los cerdos del lugar.

_**Richar**_. – (En Su Mente). - Ahora que me pongo a pensar… los cerdos son criados en la granja para que crezca y al final ser comidos, ya que es lo único para que sirven… ¿Acaso ellos?... no, ni yo me la creo, de seguro solo la tratan como familia… pero aun así es raro. - Entrando y cerrando la puerta.

_**Richar**_. – hola a las dos. – saludaba débilmente, intento hacer que su estómago no se revolviera.

_**Applejack**_. – veo que ya terminaste de almorzar… ¿no tuviste "problemas" en comer verdad?

_**Richar**_. - ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Pfff para nada, logre que me entrara sin ningún esfuerzo jajaja… hayyyy. – se quejaba eso último en voz baja.

_**Applejack**_. - qué bueno, ya que necesito que traigas al último de los cerdos y la bañes… se encuentra allí en su corral. – apuntando al dicho lugar.

Richar observo donde apuntaba y vio a un cerdo que tenía un tamaño inmenso y gordo, con una piel tan estirada al igual como un "Perro SharPei" que hasta los ojos le cubrían su misma piel, y tenía un gran moño en su cabeza, parecido al de Applebloom. Este… o mejor dicho "Esta" por tener ese moño, se encontraba sentada en un charco de lodo, sin mencionar que estaba cubierta de barro y unas moscas alrededor suyo.

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente). - ¡¿Quiere que mueva a esa gran bola de grasa rosada?! – mirando con estupefacción al enorme cerdo.

_**Applejack**_. – ¿Qué te sucede compañero? ¿Acaso ya no tienes energía o fuerza para mover a esa pequeña? O será que no podrás can ella.

_**Richar**_. – he yo…la verdad… no estoy seguro Applejack.

_**Applejack**_. – o es que acaso eres muy débil como para moverla.

_**Richar**_. - ¡No soy débil! Y te lo voy a demostrar.

_**Applejack**_. – jeje, ok terrón de azúcar, pero te sugiero que te quites la chaqueta, o la embarraras de lodo.

Richar se puso a pensar en eso. Es verdad que se podía ensuciar aquella prenda, pero no solo eso, sino toda la ropa, pero no quería exponer sus vendas y menos mostrarlas.

_**Richar**_. – emmm, no importa, de todas formas ya está sucia y tengo que lavarla jeje

_**Applejack**_. - ¿Estás seguro compañero? ¿Seguro que no es por "otra cosa"?

_**Richar**_. – no… que va, así me siento más cómodo. – acercándose a la cerda la cual estaba hay sin hacer nada, solo sentada.

Una vez que llego observo que esta era del mismo tamaño que el joven o tal vez más grande, lo cual impresionaba al joven por tal tamaño, que ni en sueños cree que la pueda ver en su mundo. Tenía un aroma muy fétido, lo cual hizo que el joven colocara una cara de asco y se tapara la nariz, mientras unas lágrimas se le salían por el asco

_**Richar**_. – Muy bien "Pequeña". – colocando sus manos en la piel de estas. – Necesito.. Que.. te.. muevas. – intentando empujarla, pero no se movía de su sitio y cada vez que lo hacía, sus manos se hundían en su piel, como si solo fuera grasa con cuero. - ¡Madre Mía! ¡¿Pero qué te dan de comer?!... – dándole una pequeña palmadita en su espalda, lo cual hizo que se moviera la grasa, como si fuera una bolsa de agua. - °°° ¿Ok?... eso es, raro… y divertido al mismo tiempo. – colocando una cara de "Poker Face".

El joven seguía empujándola, pero esta no cedía. Richar la empuja, tanto como de espaldas, con la manos, incluso la estiraba, pero eso ultimo solo era eso… estiramiento, como si fuera de goma y cuando la suelta, la piel se esparramaba en el suelo y volvía a su posición

_**Richar**_. - (En su mente). – ¿pero qué chucha? ¿Acaso solo estas hecho de "Chezz whiz" o qué?

_**Applejack**_. - ¡¿tienes algún problema compañero?! – decía mientras limpiaba a los otros cerdos.

_**Richar**_. - ¡No! ¡Descuida, todo está solucionado! – aun empujando al cerdo que ni siquiera se movía. - ¡¿Pero tu porque no te mueves?! ¡¿Qué acaso estas dormida?! – moviéndole el pedazo de cuero de su piel que tenía en los ojos, y ver que en efectiva si estaba dormida. - °°° cuando no… ¡Como demonios la voy a llevar si ni siquiera esta despierta! ¡Es increíble que con todo lo que hice pareciera que ni siquiera sintió la picadura de un mosquito!... a todo esto, para que bañar a un cerdo, si de todas maneras se volverá a ensuciar… digo, es un cerdo, no tiene sentido duuhh. – aun empujando al inmenso animal.

Applejack y Applebloom observaban como Richar empujaba al cerdo en vano, lo cual hacia que unas risillas se le escaparan.

_**Applebloom**_. – jajaja, oye ¿hermana? ¿No crees que ya es suficiente dejar que Richar haga eso?... las dos sabemos que jamás lograra moverla. –metiendo a los cerdos en su corral limpiecitos.

_**Applejack**_. – jeje, tienes razón manzanita, creo que ya fue suficiente. – en eso Applejack saca una mazorca de la nada, y la agita en el aire.

La gran cerda que estaba siendo empujada por Richar sin moverse, empezó a olfatear el aire y abrió los ojos de golpe, lo cual en ese instante salió disparada hacia Applejack. El joven como estaba empujando, se cayó al suelo con el lodo, embarrándose de ella.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Ho! ¡Genial! ¡Lo que me faltaba! – sacudiendo parte de su manga enlodada, para luego ver como la cerda estaba sentada frente a Applejack como un perro esperando su almuerzo – si podías hacer eso antes, ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde un principio antes de mandarme a buscarla?!

_**Applejack**_. – jajajaja, eso es para que aprendas. – entregándole la mazorca a la cerda, mientras caminaba hacia el joven, y Applebloom se disponía a echarle agua a la cerda mientras comía.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué quieres decir? – arqueando una ceja, mientras se sacudida el resto del lodo.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡A que aprendas a no engañarme vaquero! – esta vez levantando la voz enojada.

_**Richar**_. – no sé de qué me hablas. – mirando hacia otro lado.

_**Applejack**_. – ¡Me refiero a esto! – dándole un golpecito en sus piernas, la cuan hizo que Richar gruñera y se agachara para poder sostener su pierna.

_**Richar**_. - ¡AUCH! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! - decía entre dientes. Para luego observar como Applejack le rociaba un balde de agua en la cabeza para quitarle el lodo, y haciendo que este quedara empapado. - ¡¿y eso porque fue ahora?!

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Ya deja de hacerte el tonto y dime...! – mientras le quitaba la chaqueta a mala gana al joven, dejándole la camisa y viendo sus brazos vendados. - ¡¿porque no me hablaste de esas heridas?! – preguntaba enojada.

Applebloom al observar a Richar vendado de los brazos, se impresiono aun rociando a la cerda que comía feliz.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Por todas las manzanas! ¿Qué te paso?

_**Richar**_. - tu… ¿lo sabias? – agarrando su brazo como si se estuviera sobando.

_**Applejack**_. – ¡Pues claro que sí!... bueno no al principio.

* * *

**(Flashback). (Narración de Applejack).**

Justamente cuando estábamos llegando a la granja y te había preguntado del porque no usabas otra ropa. Tú me dijiste que te sentías cómoda con ella y sobre todo que casi no sudabas por tu metabolismo al hacer ejercicio… eso me hizo sospechar, ya que he logrado verte sudar en el entrenamiento de la guardia real. Además que nadie en su sano juicio realmente se sentiría cómodo al usar tales prendas, yo en tu caso al menos me hubiera quitado la chaqueta.

Luego cuando te deje a cascos de Big Mac y querías demostrar como bajar las manzanas eran fáciles, logre observar que colocaste una cara de dolor… a pesar que intentaste ocultarla, no fue suficiente para que yo no me diera cuenta.

Después de dejarte con Big Mac he irme directo al otro huerto. De ahí paso un tiempo. Yo por otra parte había terminado y decidí ir como le iban a los dos. Cuando estaba cerca de ustedes logre escuchar un "aaaaAAAAAHHH… YIIIIJAAAA", eso me pareció un tanto extraño, así que me coloque detrás de un árbol, para luego observar como Big Mac te estaba apartando la prenda de tus patas traseras… de ahí observe como tenías las vendas. Eso me impresiono, y estaba a punto de ir a regañarte, hasta que le dijiste a Big Mac que no me dijera nada solo para no preocuparme, eso lo considere un tanto valiente de tu parte y me sentía orgullosa al ver que a pesar de estar herido querías trabajar… pero después de eso, me hizo pensar que tenía que castigarte de alguna manera por haberme mentido, y no haber dicho nada. De ahí me dirigí al granero y fingía no saber nada… lo cual fue un poco difícil, ya que no se me da bien mentir.

* * *

**(Fin Del Fashback). (Narración Tercera Persona).**

_**Applejack.**_ – después una vez que fuimos a comer, y habíamos terminado, logre ver que no habías terminado tu almuerzo, así que convencía a la abuela mientras tu no veías para que te terminaras la comida y te alimentara de mas como castigo… pero como no me parecía suficiente, decidí hacerte este pequeño castigo del cerdo por mentir.

_**Richar**_. - °°° Je, buena esa Applejack. – embozando una sonrisa, al ver que fue atrapado con la cabeza agachada. - *suspiro* realmente no puedo escapar del ex elemento de la Honestidad ¿verdad? – mirándola de reojo.

_**Applejack**_. – tenlo por seguro compañero. – mirándola aun con cara seria. – Ahora dime ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – apuntando a sus brazos vendados.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro* de acuerdo, te lo diré… resulta que en Canterlot hubo un ataque y yo estaba involucrado en ella… al final ganamos… bueno, no del todo, ya que no logre salir muy ileso y termine de esta forma. – tocando sus vendas.

_**Applejack**_. – por mis corrales, realmente eres un tonto sin remedio. – tapándose con su sombrero frustrada, mientras negaba con la cabeza. - *suspiro* Venga. Te ayudare a llegar a Ponyville para que te revisen en el hospital.

_**Richar**_. – no es necesario, ya me revisaron en el hospital de Canterlot.

_**Applejack**_. – Aun así, después de lo ocurrido hoy, de seguro te habrás infectados las heridas… además, necesitaras un cambio de vendas. Las que tienes están hecha un desastre.

_**Richar**_. – Pero es que…

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Ya deja de ser tan terco, y vámonos enseguida!

_**Richar**_. - … afffff ¡Esta Bien! – respondía refunfuñando.

_**Applejack**_. – Applebloom iré a acompañar a Richar a Ponyville, te encargo lo que queda de las labores.

_**Applebloom**_. – de acuerdo. Solo me falta terminar con ella. – apuntando a la cerda que movía sus orejas sonriente, y hacia su típico sonido de "oing", moviendo la nariz.

_**Applejack**_. – muy bien Richar, andando.

_**Richar**_. – sí, sí, lo que usted mande jefa. – volteando los ojos con una cara de aburrimiento.

_**Applejack**_. – y más vale que le cuentes esto a las demás también. - Pasándole la chaqueta al joven.

_**Richar**_. – aaaaaffffasdasda ¿Por qué? – colocándose la chaqueta de nuevo.

_**Applejack**_. – porque ellas también tienen derecho a saber lo que te ocurre, y lo sabes perfectamente.

_**Richar**_. – Pero si lo hago, entonces se van a poner en fase "Hay pobreshito" "¿Por qué lo mencionaste antes?" "¿Cómo te hiciste eso?" y también puede hacer algún drama o algo por el estilo.

_**Applejack**_. – Pues, debiste pensarlo mejor antes de que una de nosotras lo descubriera primero, así que ya deja de quejarte y vámonos ya.

Richar solo empezó hacer morisqueta con sus cara detrás de Applejack, ya que consideraba eso fastidioso. Pero Applejack logros observarlo de reojo, así que se detuvo un momento, y le dio una pequeña cos en las piernas de Richar con sus patas traseras, haciendo que Richar arrugara la cara de dolor y se le salieran algunas lágrimas, para luego seguir su camino.

Una vez que llegaron al pueblo. Pasaron por la pastelería Sugar Cobe Corner, donde se encontraban las demás chicas comiendo algunos bocadillos, tomando bebidas y charlando entre ellas. Applejack y Richar los observaron y prosiguieron acercarse a ella.

_**Applejack**_. – hola chicas como les va. – saludaba mientras se acercaba.

Ellas al observar como los dos otros jóvenes se acercaban, saludaron todas al mismo tiempo agitando sus cascos.

_**Twilight**_. – hola chicos, ¿ya terminaron tan rápido en la granja?

_**Applejack**_. – En parte, Gracias a Richar logramos terminar un poco más rápido de lo habitual… pero esa no es la Razón por la que estamos aquí. – mirando a Richar de reojo con cara seria, la cual este estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado.

_**Twilight**_. - ¿Y cuál sería la razón entonces?

_**Applejack**_. - *Mirando a Richar* ¿Y Bien? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Muéstrales a las chicas?

Richar solo dio un suspiro rendido, y se quitó la chaqueta, mostrando sus brazos vendados y algo sucios. Esto impresiono a las chicas, que hasta dieron una inhalación sorpresiva.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

_**Richar**_. – un problema de ataque sorpresa que hubo en Canterlot. Estuve involucrado en ese ataque y termine en este estado.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Santos zafiros! ¿Y estuviste así todo este tiempo querido? – Observando como asiente con la cabeza algo apenado.

_**Twilight**_. – si estuviste así todo el tiempo una vez que llegaste de Canterlot, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

_**Richar**_. – no quería que estuvieran preocupadas por ver mi estado, y se pusieran a atenderme o que dejaran sus labores solo por estar así.

_**Applejack**_. - El muy cabeza dura, creyó que podía ocultarlo mientras usaba el Smokin de antes y la chaqueta que está usando ahora.

_**Fluttershy**_. – awwww pobrecito. – volando alado del joven, para luego agarrar su mano con delicadeza. – No era necesario que hicieras eso… bueno, tal vez si nos preocuparíamos un poco, pero, debiste decirnos antes, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras hecho daño? ¿O te hubieras fracturado? ¿O te hubieras abierto una herida? Ho cielos, eso no estaría nada bien. – mientras le sobaba la mano.

_**Richar**_. – he… gracias Fluttershy… pero… como dije antes. Es por eso que no quería que supieran de mi estado.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – a veces pienso que tienes heno en la cabeza amigo, pero al menos tienes agallas y valentía para trabajar en la granja de Applejack a pesar de que es un trabajo duro, y más al estar así como estas ahora.

_**Richar**_. – aemmm ¿Gracias? Lo tomare como un cumplido. Creo.

_**Twilight**_. – Vengan, llevemos a Richar al hospital para que revisen si no se le abierto alguna herida. – decía mientras empezaba a caminar, y las chicas lo seguían.

_**Richar**_. – No es necesario. Ya el doctor en el hospital de Canterlot me reviso y dijo que mis heridas estaban bien. – siguiendo a las chicas.

_**Twilight**_. – Pero, no sabemos si en este momento te habrás abierto las heridas al haber hecho esfuerzo.

_**Richar**_. – estoy bien, tranquilas, ni siquiera siento dolor. – estirando los pies, así como los brazos.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¿A Si? ¿Qué me dices de esto? – Volando a un lado del joven y dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Richar.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Aaaaaauch! – sobándose el hombro. - ¡Que no me duela en este instante no significa que realmente este totalmente sano! ¡Es obvio que voy a sentir dolor!.. Pero aun así, no quiero ir al hospital… me da como mareo o alguna especie de grima de solo estar oliendo… "El ambiente de hospital".

_**Twilight**_. - … Bueno, si no quieres ir.. Entonces vamos al castillo…

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro aliviado* gracias…

_**Twilight**_. – Y llamemos a Zecora para que te atienda.

Richar al escuchar eso, sintió que se quedó de piedra un instante, ya que recordó aquella vez que Zecora lo curo por última vez, y le entro un escalofríos en la espalda.

_**Richar**_. - °°° hemmm, ¿sabes qué?... creo que, el hospital no suena ta maaaaal… ¡¿Qué?! – se impresiono al ver lo que estaba frente a él.

Justo en la entrada del palacio se encontraba un humano… pero no cualquier humano. ¡Era Richar quien estaba hay parado!... Como si fuera un espejo o un clon de él mismo. Las chicas estaban impresionadas así como confundidas, ellas observaban al joven, para luego mirar a su otro él con unos símbolos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas. Pero más confundido estaba Richar, ya que tenía una cara de bobo al verse a sí mismo frente a frente. El otro yo de Richar miraba al joven con una sonrisa de boca cerrada y con una cara sin expresión, con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

* * *

**(Guarida De Lady C).**

La medusa de pelo verde en movimiento, se encontraba como siempre en su trono chequeando sus gemas.

_**Lady C**_. – Es increíble las maravillas que uno puede obtener en tal solo este patético lugar. – mirando un rubí que sostenía de mano.

En eso, las puertas del trono se abren, dejando pasar a los 4 bandidos fieles a Lady C. Ellos tenían una venda en el área donde Lady C los pincho con su cabello para dejar Salir el líquido de las píldoras esteroides que habían consumido. Los 4 se acercaron a su soberana y le dieron su reverencia.

_**Lady C**_. - ¿Ya se sienten mejor chicos? – Decía sin dejar de mirar la gema, con una cara sin interés.

_**Green**_. – sí, mi Lady.

_**Red**_. – los efectos de las pastillas ya cedieron y nos sentimos mejor.

_**Lady C**_. – Excelente. – colocando la gema con las demás joyas que estaba alado suyo. – Ya saben su misión…Vallan a ese tal pueblo llamado Ponyville. Encuentren ese talismán, y tráiganlo ante mí. – juntando sus dedos con cara seria. – Y no se olviden de colmillos, el pobrecito ya despertó y necesita estirar sus escamas, además que ya se terminó su alimento y necesita comer, ¿entendieron? – poniendo una mirada fría.

_**Equipo Bandido**_. – Si mi lady. – Decía con una cara de no querer hacer la última petición, pero no tenían opción frente a ella, luego dar media vuelta.

_**Lady C**_. – otra cosa chicos. – haciendo que estos frenaran y voltearan su cabeza lentamente y algo asustados, ya que podían sentir un aura muy negativa detrás de ellos, lo cual provenía de su soberana. – Quiero advertirle dos cosas… Uno. Más vale que esta vez cuiden bien a mi pequeño y no permitan que nade le pase. Y Dos. No olviden traer mi Piedra locator de Canterlot, o si no sufrirán las consecuencia. – Decía mientras su cabello se movía muy alteradamente. Los 4 bandidos tragaron saliva fuertemente, y solo asintieron con la cabeza lentamente. – muy bien… ahora, ¿Qué esperan? ¡VALLAN DE UNA VEZ! – grito haciendo que los 4 ponys se asustaran y salieran corriendo fuera del trono.

**Narrador**. – Los 4 bandidos se dirigen a Ponyville junto con Colmillos para empezar su misión para buscar y encontrar el primer talismán que tanto desea Lort T ¿Qué es lo que le pasara al pueblo? ¿Richar lograra hacer algo a pesar de estar en esas condiciones? ¿Quién será el otro ser que se parece a Richar? ¿El talismán será poseído por el lado oscuro, o será del bien?... Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#

* * *

**Hola Mundo Aquí Rikimlp.**

**¿Qué opinan del opening que diseñe para ustedes? Sé que tiene un pequeño Spoilier por la imagen, pero eso es algo que necesitaba mostrar y es solo un pequeño fragmento para lo que tengo planeado en el futuro (y eso que es pequeño, imagínense el grande :v) pero la escena será un poco diferente a como se ve en el video.**

**Estoy seguro que algunos ya saben quién es el ser que está parado frente al castillo, pero traten de no anunciarlo en los comentarios para no hacerle Spoilers a los demás Lectores.**

**Otra cosa que quiero decir, es que los talismanes que están mi fic, son un poco diferentes a como lo son de la otra serie que muchos conocen. Estos siguen teniendo la misma magia y forma como la conocen, pero le agregue algo más que al juntarlas en un cierto sitio, puede ocurrir algo inimaginable.**

**Y por último, quiero aclarar que el ser… o mejor ¡Los 3 seres! Que se encuentra en el interior de Richar, suelen liberarse dependiendo de cómo Richar mantenga su conciencia activa (también por otra cosa, pero aun no quiero colocarlo o decirlo, para animar más la historia)… El punto es, que cuando Richar logra tener "Acción" o algo que haga sentir Muuuuy Bien (si saben a qué me refiero) el primer ser toma parte de la conciencia y el cuerpo de Richar, pero no por completo, dejando que Richar pueda observar también lo que sucede, sintiendo que solo son sus impulsos. Cuando eyacul veces, el 2 ser, toma la mayor parte del control, dejando solo un 15% del control del cuerpo de Richar, obligándolo hacer lo que él quiera, pero Richar vuelve a tener control con el pasar de unos segundos o minutos, pero no logra mantearse y siempre se desmaya. Cuando despierta, tiene la memoria borrosa y le es difícil recordar que ocurrió, al menos que vea algo que lo haga recordar.**

**PD: si este capítulo llega a los 20 Review, me pongo a escribir la siguiente parte, ya que al publicar un capitulo me tomo un pequeño descanso... y si llega (lo cual dudo XD) a los 35 Review, lo público ese día XP... ñeee mentira, no me quiero pasar de pajuo y hacer que pienses que solo quiero ganar Raview, pero si prometo que si tengo varios comentarios, les daré la siguiente parte y olvidare mi descanso.**

**PDD: Les recomiendo leer un fic llamado:**** "****GUARDIANES DE LA EXISTENCIA: LA PRIMERA VIDA" del creador y autor: "silver spike v.0.2**" **debido a que ese fic, en el futuro, tendrá relación con el mío y es sugerible que lo lean para que entiendan lo que ocurrirá después mas adelante.**

**En fin, los veré en el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos luego CHAITOOOOOOOO.**


	23. Un Recado, De Un Ser Demoniaco

**Intro De La Historia:** Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

Justo en la entrada del palacio Richar se topó consigo mismo, era como verse en un espejo, todos estaban confundidos, más Richar al ver a su otro yo. Pensando que era un espejo se acercó a él, el otro replico el movimiento, abrió la boca, luego realizo un saludo al estilo "Doctor Spoke", se alejó y puso su mano en su mentón para pensar. Cada uno de las acciones de su otro yo eran idénticas a las de él, luego probo haciendo una mueca horrenda, pero el otro no se movió.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿eh?

El otro Richar puso sus manos en su rostro, y al quitarlas la cabeza se inflo como un globo la cual distorsionaba su rostro de manera grotesca. Los dientes eran más espectrales y la mirada cambio a una más penétrate y maligna. Una risa casi espectral salió de la cabeza mientras seguía creciendo hasta que en un punto estallo, de ella salió una gran cantidad de fluidos rojos que cubrió a todas las presentes y las casa alrededor. Por el susto, Richar se había caído solo para ver como el cuerpo sin cabeza seguía parado frente a él.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡¿pero qué diablos?!….

Giro para ver todo cubierto de lo que parecía sangre, el susto de su vida al ver a Pinkie Pie probarla.

_**Richa.r**_ – Pinkie Pie, ¡¿Qué HACEEES?!

_**Pinkie**_ _**pie.**_ \- ¿Qué sucede Richi? ¿No te gusta la mermelada de fresa? ¡Esta deliciosa! – mientras untaba un poco en un pan que tenía en sus cascos

Richar solo puso una cara de con función, para luego mirar el fluido rojo que estaba manchando su chaqueta, y algo desconfiado también probo la manchas rojas, y en efecto era mermelada de fresa. De pronto vio como el cuerpo sin cabeza levando su mano y lo metía adentro del al agujero donde esta solía estar su cabeza. Como si fuera de goma saco una segunda cabeza, esta era más la de un adolecente, pero había 3 cosas raras que no eran de un humano. La primera, tenía cuernos, uno está roto desde la base y el otro entero. Segundo, su cabello estaba dividido en dos colores, morado y blanco, era lo suficientemente largo para llegar a sus hombros y un fleco tapaba su ojo derecho, por ultimo su ojo visible tenía una espirar morada por iris cornea, era como ver el ojo de Screwball.

_**¿?.**_ \- ajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, hubieras vesto tu cara al pensar que era sangre, eso fue magnifico ajajajajajajaja

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡¿Qué rayos?!... ¿quién eres tú? – Poniéndose de pie – ¿eres sirviente de ese tal Lord T? – dijo para después colocarse en una pose defensiva.

La criatura dejo de reír de golpe al escuchar la pregunta, extendió una de sus mano hacia Richar y chasqueo los dedos, esto genero una onda de aire que mando volar a Richar y se estrellara contra la primera casa que se interpuso en su camino.

_**Richar.**_ – PUAG… - dio un gruñido ahogado tras recibir el choque con la pared haciendo que escupiera un poco de saliva y callera al suelo adolorido.

_**¿?.-**_ por favor no me ofendas, ese tipo trabajo como mi asistente.

Volvió a chasquear los dedos y el cuerpo de la criatura le ardió en una flama negra la cual se disipo para mostrar un cuerpo más acorde de un joven delgado de 17 años. Traía puesto una camisa de mangas largas acampanadas al igual que sus pantalones, toda su vestimenta jugaba con parones de verde con negro, como si de un arlequín se tratara, pero de su cintura, salía una cola de pony la cual era del mismo color que su cabello, mitad blanca y mitad morada.

_**¿?.-**_ pero reconozco que eres un gran candidato para ser su sucesor, pero sigues estando por debajo de mí.

Los guardias del castillo notaron la presencia de este ser, y al observar que su princesa tanto como sus amigos estaban en peligros, salieron corriendo con sus armar listas, dispuestos a atacar a este ser. El chico humanoide chasqueo sus dedos y se inclinó para sentarse, al mismo tiempo apareció una silla de jardín y una mesa con un juego de te listo para servirse, tomo la tetera y se sirvió una taza para luego degustarla, abrió su ojo de golpe y dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, creo una gran cantidad de cristales los cuales apresaron a las chicas sin lastimarlas, pero los guardias no tuvieron tanta suerte, algunos de ellos salieron heridos, uno que logro evitar el ataque, se abalanzo contra el extraño ser, el cual sostuvo su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

Para cuando Richar se reincorporaba, lo cual le era difícil ya que sus heridas aumentaban el dolor, vio como el guardia que estaba sosteniendo esa criatura, era quemada en vida por el extraño ser. Las chicas como podían cerraban los ojos para evitar ver esa masacre, pero los gritos de dolor fueron suficientes para que todos pudieran imaginar el sufrimiento.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! - se levantó solo para ver de nuevo al extraño ser soplar un polvo en todas las chicas, casi como reflejo ellas quedaron dormidas dentro de sus prisiones de cristal.

_**¿?**_ \- bien, ahora que ya no hay nada que nos moleste, podemos hablar.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿hablar?, después de lo que hicisteis

_**¿?**_ \- oh vamos, solo era un pony de relleno, nadie velara su muerte. – chasqueo los dedos, para cubrir a Richar con la flama negra, cuando esta se disipo, Richar estaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesita del té del extraño ser, pero estaba encadenado al suelo, intentaba forzar las cadenas pero era en vano.

_**¿?**_ \- ni lo intentes, te falta mucho para poder romper esas cadenas, así evitare que intentes una rabieta contra mí, de lo contrario. – mirándolo con una sonrisa macabra. – me asegurare que esa mermelada no sea lo único derramado. – mirando la mermelada de su alrededor.

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿quién diablos eres?! – decía mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, mientras forzaba las cadenas en vano.

_**¿?**_ \- oh, pero que modales los míos, me presento… Madness Ibuki demonio de la alquimia. – sonriendo espectralmente. - también conocido como el Destructor de Equestria.

**(Pueden verlo en mi perfil como "Madness Ibuki")**

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿Destructor de Equestria?... Ja, qué raro, no veo Equestria destruido. – dijo eso último en tono burlón.

_**Madness.**_ \- yo nunca dije que esta Equestria. – vio la cara de susto y confusión de Richar. - correcto, la Equestria de otra dimensión, acaso pensaste que solo existía esta, además déjame decirte que estás haciendo un buen trabajo destruyendo esta.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿Otra Equestria? ¿Existen más?... De ser así. Y realmente eres de otra dimensión, ¿que haces aquí? – decía con una cara de pocos amigos, lo cual no intimidaba a Madness, al contrario, solo sonreía.

_**Madness.**_ \- por gusto. – tomando su taza de té. – vine porque el abuelo me pidió a que entregar un recado y así poder jugar un poco contigo… fuiste muy entretenido hacerte las bromas en estos días mientras duro, sí que sabes cómo hacerme reír pequeño. – tomando su tasa de té.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡¿Pequeño?! ¡Pero si tú eres…! Espera ¿Cómo que "entretenido hacerme las bromas en estos días mientras duro"? – pregunto extrañado y algo enojado.

_**Madness**_. – en un momento te lo explico, pero tendrás que esperar un rato. – tomando de su tasa mientras volteaba su ojo y miraba hacia un lado. - pues tenemos compañía.

Un haz de luz apareció alrededor de ellos dejando temporalmente ciego a Richar. Cuando pudo recuperar la visión, vio a las princesas Celestia y Luna detrás Madness. De repente el joven sintió como era elevado por los aires, cuando se dio cuenta pudo ver a Discord levitándolo fuera del lugar, los 3 estaban con una cara de pocos amigos ante la presencia del demonio el cual seguía sentado sonriente.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Princesas? ¿Discord? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_**Celestia**_ – Logramos presentir un exceso grande de magia caótica ser liberada en este lugar joven Richar. Así que vinimos lo más rápido posible al sentir tal presencia. – Le decía al joven para luego mirar a Madness con mala cara - ¡sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que te revelaras!… ¡¿qué hace el demonio dimensional en mis dominios?! – decía con una cara seria observando a Madness.

_**Madness**_ \- nada, solo pasando un recado de mi abuelo. – dándole otro sorbo a su té.

_**Luna**_ \- ¡los de tu calaña no son bienvenidos en este mundo! – usando su voz real.

_**Madness**_ \- que crueles. – limpiando su oído con su meñique y chasqueaba los dedos para ponerle un bozal en el hocico a Luna, la cual esta impresionada intentaba quitárselo en vano. – así evitare comprar nuevos oídos, ¿qué paso a esa hospitalidad sureña que suelen dar? – recargándose en uno de sus brazos.

_**Discord**_ \- aun que disfruto tu presencia dado nuestro pasado. – dijo poniéndose un traje de policía. – me temo que por tu culpa termine apaleado y tendré que darle un ticket por invadir espacio dimensional no autorizado.

_**Madness**_ \- el único crimen que se comete, es que ustedes piensan que son rivales para mí.

_**Celestia**_ \- no somos como las princesas de tu dimensión, nosotras somos diosas aquí.

_**Madness**_ \- y tú deberías saber. – mirándola fijamente. - que nuestro clan tiene la mala costumbre de retar a los dioses. – embozando una sonrisa. – y no son dioses… son semidioses. – preparando sus manos para aplaudir. – por lo tanto no son en total inmortales… ¡y pueden tanto sufrir como morir!

Las Princesas y Discord corrienron hacia el ser para embestirlo, pero este golpio sus palmas fuertemente, causando que el cuerpo de Madness se generó una explosión que hizo retroceder a las princesas y Discord… Richar seguía luchado para liberarse de las cadenas pero era inútil. De pronto escucho un fuerte estruendo, como si el de un enorme animal estuviera caminando, de entre la Columba de humo donde sucedió la explosión se vio una garra de dragón de color morado salir de ella directo a aplastar a Celestia, ella se tele trasporto antes de ser aplastada. Despues la garra se movio a un lado, arrasado con la tierra y levantando más el polvo, mientras se dirigía a atrapar a Luna. La princesa de la noche hizo aparecer unas tijeras con su magia para quitarse el bozal, para luego emprender vuelo rápidamente y esquivar la garra que se dirigía hacia ella.

_**Discord**_ \- *coff coff* que no sabes que esta es área de no fumar. – sacando un letrero con la indicación de "No Fumar."

Un par de ojos brillosos aparecieron de la nube y de ella salió otra garra la cual parecía la de un ave gigantesca, he intento darle un golpe al Draconicus. Discord se dobló completamente como un serpiente para evitar el golpe, luego desapareció con un *poff* para reaparecer en el hombro de Richar como una miniatura.

_**Richar**_ \- ¡¿pero qué clase de bestia es esta?! – mirando las dos garras impresionado. – ¿Y qué haces aqui? ¡Ve y ayuda a las princesas!

_**Discord**_. - ¡oye, no presiones! No es fácil enfrentarse a un ser de gran poder y magnitud.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que ustedes eran los más poderosos de aquí.

_**Discord**_ \- Oh vasta, me alagas, pero este sujeto esta en otra liga, más si está en su forma real.

_**Richar**_ \- ¿forma real?... ¿qué quieres decir con forma real?

_**Discord**_ \- si, es un dato que nos pasamos los Discord de otras dimensiones, en especial los que son sus hijos.

_**Richar**_ \- alto, ¿me estas tratando de decir que él es tu?…

_**Discord**_ \- no es el mío, pero es el padre creador de otros Discord.

La nube de humo se despejo mostrando a la inmensa criatura la cual tenía el tamaño de una osa menor, parecía un dragón, pero estaba compuesto de partes de distintos animales, al verlo Richar quedo más que sorprendido, mientras que Luna y Celestia sobre volaban el lugar contemplando al inmenso monstruo, mientras Discord saco una lista y poniéndose unos lentes de lectura de abuelo.

_**Discord**_ \- veamos…. Madness, el draconicus original, conformado por un brazo derecho de un dragón milenario, una pierna de Fénix como brazo izquierdo, pierna derecha de un kirin, pierna izquierda de un Tigre blanco de cristal, cola de Hipocampo, torso relativamente humano, 3 pares de alas las cuales pertenecías a las antiguas alicornios de su dimensión y sus cuernos claro, lo único que queda de él es sus ojos y la cabeza del poni que solía ser.

**(Pueden verlo en mi perfil como "True Madness")**

_**Richar**_ \- tienes que estar bromeando. – decía con la boca abierta mientras observaba a la inmensa bestia parado frente a ellos.

_**Discord**_ \- me gustaría, pero me temo que el sentido del humor de Madness… es más sangriento. – dijo para después desaparecer del hombro de Richar.

Tanto Celestia como Luna se juntaron para lanzar sus rayos al mismo tiempo contra la inmensa bestia, el solo los cubrió con su brazo de dragón, al impactar este no solo era contenido sino que era destruido, al desistir vieron como el monstruo replicaba la misma magia que ella hicieron y con sus cuernos lanzo el mismo rayo contra ellas, muy apenas pudieron evitar el ataque, la montaña en donde una vez tenia a un dragón dormido, fue destruido a cenizas.

_**Madness**_.- ¡vamos! ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? se dicen diosas y ¿se les olvido lo que es la guerra?

_**Discord**_ \- las guerras quedaron pasadas de moda reliquia. – apareciendo debajo de él.

Discord hizo aparecer una palan la cual bajo. Debajo del suelo se abrió una trampilla enorme la cual salió un guante de boxeo gigante que lo golpeo en el torso mandándolo a volar, Discord se puso un traje de comentarios deportivo junto con un micrófono.

_**Discord**_ \- es una bola alta, Se va, ¡Se va! ¡Se va! Se vaaaaaa yyyyy ¡se detuvo!

En pleno aire Madness extendió sus seis alas para mantenerse en el cielo.

_**Madness**_ – Muy, creo que ya fue suficiente diversión por hoy. - su ojo derecho comenzó a brillar intensamente. - sello demonio, ¡Time Out! – lanzando un fuerte aplauso.

La onda expansiva cambio todo el panorama a un tono azuloso, todos y cada uno de los presentes quedaron atrapados en esa espesa niebla la cual cubría toda ponyville, como si fueran estatuas, todos se mantenían quietos. Madness se cubrió de flamas negras y regreso a su forma casi humana, bajo al suelo y camino entre los supuestos dioses que a pesar de estar petrificados solo lo seguían con la mirada.

_**Madness**_ \- odio usar el poder del clan, pero necesito terminar esto.

Camino hacia donde estaba Richar petrificado, le golpeo en la frente con uno de sus dedos lo cual hizo que se descongelara, Richar trato de golpearlo pero las cadenas lo mantenían inmóvil.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Libérame pedazo de escoria desagradable endomingada, y veras de lo que puedo ser capas!

_**Madness**_. – huuuuuy que mieeeeeedo. – decía sarcásticamente. – tienes agallas pequeño, a pesar que no puedes controlar tus poderes interiores, te atreves a desafiarme ajajajaja... ni con tu poder activado eres rival para mí. – sacando su sonrisa de dientes afilado.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí y mis poderes?

_**Madness**_. – ajajajaja digamos que te estuve observando muy atentamente entre las sombras para poder saber por qué el abuelo está interesado en ti. – caminando alrededor del joven, para luego colocar una mano en su cabeza, voltearla y hacer que lo mire fijamente cerca de su cara. – y observe muchas cosas interesante en ti niño. – su ojo en espiral empieza a girar, y como si la cámara se hubiera adentrado al ojo de Richar, se logró observar 3 siluetas negras estaban en diferentes habitaciones de color blanco…

El primero solo estaba sentado en el aire, en forma de meditación, con un bastón en su mano y un grillete en su pierna.

El segundo estaba en una jaula con cadenas mientras caminaba de un lado a otros y arrastraba las cadenas. Pero luego este miro hacia el frente, como si supiera que lo están observando con esos ojos amarillos que disimulaban una estrella entre ellas, para luego golpear y empezar a jalar las rejas en vano.

Y el tercero tenía la forma de una bestia muy rara, con dos pares de alas extrañas, sin mencionar que podía ver unos cuernos en su cabeza… este parecía estar más aprisionado que los otros dos, ya que había cadenas por todos lados enganchados a ese ser, con unos pergaminos espirituales al redor de unos barrotes que estaban aprisionándolo.

Madness dejo de hacer girar su ojo espiral y sonrió frente al joven.

_**Madness**_. – jejeje, que gran potencial tienes en tu interior niño… lástima que no puedes usarlo a tu gusto jeje

_**Richar**_. - ¿Qué quieres decir? – aun mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

_**Madness**_. – muy pronto lo sabrás pequeño Richar, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo liberes… Apropósito, espero que te allá gustado tu pequeña "Aventura" con esa pony Rosa.

_**Richar**_. - ¿De que hablas?

_**Madness**_. – hay, pero niño tan olvidadiso… incluso te di un consolador para que te divirtieras con ella, pero terminaste usándolo tu jajajajajajajajajaja, pero de seguro se te habrá olvidado el sabor cuando probaste su flor ajajajajajaja.

Richar, abrió los ojos de golpe, ya que recordó la cita que tuvo con Rose Star, y todas las cosas extrañas y sádicas que le pasaron ese día.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿fu.. fu.. fuiste tu?! – pregunto rojo de vergüenza como de rabia.

_**Madness**_. - ¿Qué? ¿Creías que fue Discord? - apretando su cachete como el de un bebe. - pero que inocente. - luego de da una cachetada. - por favor, despierta ya. Hay más dimensiones además de esta, Discord no es el único con el poder del caos… eso me recuerda, que tal si revivimos el momento y vemos una película. – dicho esto chasqueo sus dedos para hacer aparecer una cámara de video, una pantalla blanca, una silla para el mismo, el mismo juego de tazas de Té de hace rato, una palomitas, y unos lentes 3D. – disfrutemos del espectáculo. – encendiendo la cámara.

En la pantalla se observó los numero en retroceso que decían "3,2,1" cuando una película está a punto de comenzar… de ahí apareció un video de Richar con Rose Star furryficada, teniendo relaciones en la cama. Richar quedo con la boca abierta, que de broma no se le caía. Sus pupilas se dilataron, y su cara exploto al rojo vivo, mientras le salía humo de esta.

Richar volteo hacia donde estaban las chicas y observo que estas aún estaban dormidas… pero lo que más le espanto, fue observar a las princesas y el Draconicus. Estos aún estaban paralizados, pero se podía ver que aun podían mirar. Las pupilas de las princesas estaban achicadas al ver tal escena, con un gran sonrojo, y Luna tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre recorriendo por su nariz. Discord por otro lado estaba apretando la boca, ya que se notaba que quería reírse a no poder más.

Richar, estaba desesperado por intentar tomar la cámara y romperla, pero las cadenas que lo sujetaban no se lo permitían. Mientras más tiempo corría el video, mas avergonzado se sentía el joven, ya que cada escena estaba mostrando todas las posturas que hicieron ellos ese día, y más que se podía escuchar tanto los gemidos de placer de Rose Star y los gruñidos de Richar. Pero lo más bochornoso, es que la cámara del video, apuntaba más a las partes íntimas de estos dos y los pequeños senos de Rose Star que rebotaban con cada impacto que le daba el joven.

_**Madness**_. – sí que eres un buen actriz porno. Sabes cómo hacer gemir a esa niña. – comiendo algo de palomitas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡ASDGNASHDFGLAHDSHGHASHLFDG! – Gritaba balbuceos, pataleaba y seguía estirando las cadenas para romper la cámara en vano. Madness solo ser reía por la actitud del joven.

El video termino justamente cuando Rose y Richar eyacularon y se tiraron a la cama a dormir. Después de eso los aparatos desaparecieron y Madness solo se quedó sentado disfrutando de su tasa de té.

_**Madness**_. – uff, una de las mejores películas que he visto en siglos, ¿tú qué opinas pequeño Richar? – observando al joven.

_**Richar**_. – tu… desgraciado… maldito. – temblaba de ira con la cabeza baja.

_**Madness**_. – hayyy el pequeñín se va a poner a llorar solo porque no le gusto la película… no se ponga triste, que a la próxima le enseño una mejor. – dándole golpecitos en la cabeza al joven con su palma.

_**Richar**_. – Me acabas… de avergonzar… ¡FRENTE A LAS PRINCESAS! – levantando su mirada frente al demonio muy enojado.

Richar en ese momento empieza apretar tantos sus dientes como sus puños. De pronto adentro del joven, la tercera silueta con forma de bestia se despierta de golpe y se levanta. Esta empieza a forcejar su prisión con fuerza y tanto como las cadenas y la jaula, se estaban agrietando, y los pergaminos empezaban a salirle humo.

Richar comienza a enfadarse liberando un aura morada y sus ojos empiezan a brillar de un blanco intenso. Hasta que ese demonio de Madness de manera rápida le entierra un dedo en su hombro, después de eso, con su otra mano clava un dedo por debajo de su tórax, dejando a Richar en agonía y dolor.

La silueta que estaba dentro de Richar dejo de forcejar y todo lo que lo mantenía preso, se volvía a restaurar, para luego ver como este volvía a dormir.

Richar en ese momento siente su cuerpo más pesado y falta de energía, su vista se torna algo borrosa por algunos momentos al azar, en ese el joven cae de rodillas y observa como Madness se pone de cuclillas frente a él.

_**Madness**_. - no no no no. – Agitando su dedo frente a él joven. - nada de berrinches, esa no es manera de tratar a tus mayores, en especial si estos tienen más de 10 mil años.

_**Richar**_. – Ma.. maldito… ¿Qu… Qué me hiciste? – respirando débilmente, con la cabeza agachada.

_**Madness**_. - Puntos de presión niño, descuida vivirás y recuperaras tu energía, pero por ahora, eres tan frágil como solías serlo en tu mundo.

Madness me tío su mano por detrás de su camisa, de ella saco un pistola algo rustica.

_**Madness.**_ \- la conoces cierto, entonces sabrás que son muy sensibles del gatillo.

Disparo a uno de los guardias que estaba petrificados, la bala impacto con el cuerpo y este exploto una gran cantidad cristales desde el interior del guardia, sus viseras quedaron extendidas entre los picos de cristal del cual salía de su interior, Richar entendió que él no se tentaría el corazón.

_**Madness.**_ \- préstame atención pues no soy muy paciente con los nuevos prospectos.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¿nu.. nuevos? ¿De.. De qué hablas?

_**Madness.**_ \- como dije, vine porque mi abuelo le agradas, pero principalmente porque quería verte – una flama negra apareció en su palma haciendo aparecer un libro que estaba en su mano- cuídalo mucho, es primera edición.

_**Richar**_ \- ¿para qué es, y que te hace pensar que lo usare?, ¡después de todo lo que has hecho!

_**Madness.**_ \- esa es la incógnita entre la mentira y la verdad, tu elección puede resultar interesante, después de todo me recuerdas a mí en mi primer siglo de vida, justo antes de entender que la oscuridad era mi destino.

_**Richar.**_ \- estás loco si piensas que seré igual que tú - escupiéndole en la cara.

_**Madness.**_ \- si sabes ingles, sabrás lo que significa mi nombre ¿Verdad? – limpiándose con un pañuelo que hizo aparecer con su magia, para después darle un golpe con el mango de la pistola al joven.

_**Richar.**_ \- ¡Auch!

_**Madness.**_ – deja de quejarte, además, tu y yo somos más parecidos de lo que piensas, ahora escucha, este libro lo escribí en un época maravillosa de la humanidad, a la que ustedes llaman "los 100 años de oscuridad", en él está anotado todas las formas posibles de matar tanto mortales como dioses, solo se lo he prestado a dos unicornios que se conoces muy bien, Star Wirls y King Sombra, así que úsalo bien, quien sabe, si lo usas como tu biblia puede que te conviertas en mi aprendiz. - Dejo el libro debajo en el suelo, un libro grueso y con pasta café y orillas doradas. – y no te molestes en desacerté de él ya que si lo haces, volverá a ti… pero de una forma no agradable jajajajajaja.

Madness comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo y apuntando con la pistola, giro una perilla de esta y al disparar salió un láser, comenzó a hacer un grabado en la pared, era un anillo y en el interior una flor de loto abierta, al final Madness giro a Richar y él se levantó el cabello que cubría su ojo derecho, Richar contemplo y el mismo dibujo que gravo en el castillo estaba tatuado en su ojo, brillaba emitiendo el mismo color de la niebla que tenía prisioneros a todos.

_**Madness.**_ \- recuerda este símbolo, es el emblema de nuestro clan, así te será más fácil saber a quién reverencia la próxima vez. Jejeje, espero vernos otra vez, y gracias por entretenerme estos días.

Chasqueo los dedos, una puerta apareció y se abrió a un lado de él. Madness empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo el instante.

_**Madness**_. - ¡hu! Casi lo olvido. – metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacando una especie de cristal amarillo. – ten, esto te servirá una vez que recuperes tu pequeño medio de trasporte que aun sigue en el bosque. – lanzándole la piedra amarilla en la frente a Richar, lo cual este solo da una queja de dolor. – solo tienes que verter agua encima de ella, encima de un recipiente. – caminando hacia la puerta y atravesándola. – trata de cuidarte… tendrás visitas inesperadas muy pronto ajajajaja. – Decía mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él y desaparecía todo, la neblina, las prisiones de cristales, las cadenas que retenían a Richar, lo único que quedo fue la destrucción de lugar, el grabado que hizo Madness en el castillo, el libro que dejo atrás tirado en el suelo frente a Richar, junto con el cristal amarillo hacia un lado.

Las princesas al ser liberadas fueron hacia donde estaban Richar y las chicas. Luna se acercó al joven, mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. Mientras que Celestia se disponía a revisar a las chicas, las cual estas empezaban a despertarse, totalmente confundidas.

_**Twilight**_. - ¿Princesa Celestia? – Decía mientras se paraba y agarraba se rascaba la cabeza.

_**Celestia**_. – Mi querida estudiante, ¿se encuentran bien? – ayudándola a levantarse.

_**Twilight**_. – si princesa, estoy bien… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanta destrucción? – observando todo el desastre que había.

_**Celestia**_. – Después te cuento todo lo ocurrido. Primero vallamos al castillo y les contare todo lo sucedido.

_**Luna**_. – Y creo que será mejor que llevemos a Richar con un doctor. – mirando al joven que se sostenía con una mano en su lomo. - al parecer algunas heridas se le abrieron al intentar forzar las cadenas que los sostenían, y por alguna extraña razón también se le abrieron en la espalda. – observando que en dichos lugares tenía algo de sangre brotándole a través de las vendas.

_**Richar**_. – eso es debido a que ese loco, me impacto contra una casa de espalda antes de que ustedes llegaran. –apretando los dientes aguantando el dolor.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – Hablando de él. ¿Dónde está? No lo veo por ninguna parte, ¡quiero darle una paliza después de todo lo que hizo! – golpeando el aire.

_**Richar**_. – se fue… al parecer quería dejarme un recado. – mirando los objetos que dejo en el suelo. – y jugar conmigo como un simple juguete. – apretando los puños.

_**Fluttershy**_. - ¡KIAAAAAA! – escondiéndose detrás de Rarity.

_**Rarity**_. – Querida ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? – mirando a Fluttershy.

_**Fluttershy**_. – ¡¿he.. he.. eso.. e.. es.. sa.. sangre?! – apuntando a un sitio con los ojos cerrados.

Todos voltearon hacia donde apuntaba Fluttershy, y miraron con horror una parte que estaba esparramado de sangre con viseras y tripas por todas partes.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡santas manzanas! – mirando con impresión el lugar.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡qué horror! – desmayándose dramáticamente.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡que espantoso! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! – Mirando el lugar para luego voltear a ver a Celestia.

_**Celestia**_. – mejor no miren mis pequeñas ponys. Eso es un acto muy degradante y cruel para ustedes.

_**Pinkie**_ _**pie**_. – hay tontitas, no hay para que alarmarse, es obvio que es mermelada de fresa. – decía con su típica sonrisa inocente.

_**Richar**_. – no Pinkie… esta vez no es eso, realmente lo que vez… es lo que realmente menciono Fluttershy. – observan los restos de uno de los guardias que había explotado, debido al acto que Hizo Madness con el arma.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – ho, bueno, en ese caso. – tomo una bocata de aire. - ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

_**Applejack**_. – como que te tardaste un poco en reaccionar ¿no crees Pinkie? – mirando a su amiga con una cara indiferente.

En eso escuchan una gran risa alocada cerca de ellas, y observan que es Discord quien no para de reír, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

_**Applejack**_. – ¿y a este que le pasa? – observando a Discord

_**Discord**_. – AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡No me la creía! AJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Pero lo vi! AJAJAJAJAJAJA – acercándose al joven y colocando su garra en su hombro de Richar. – ¡Tu! AJAJAJAJAJA ¡No puede ser! AJAJAJAJA ¡Lo hiciste! AJAJAJAJA ¡Y lo vi en pantalla grande! AJAJAJAJAJA ¡Realmente eres bueno! AJAJAJAJA ¡Eres toda una estrella! AJAJAJAJA. – decía mientras se tiraba al suelo aun riéndose.

Todas las chicas estaban confundidas, exceptos las princesas que tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que Richar solo estaba con la cabeza agachada, con su cabello tapándose, pero se podía ver que su cara estaba rojo de vergüenza, mientras apretaba sus dientes.

_**Richar**_. – Discord… serás… un. – dicho este se abalanzó sobre Discord y espeso a ahorcarlo moviendo de adelante hacia atrás con sus manos. - ¡Tenías que recordarlo maldita quimera! – aun ahorcándolo con una vena anchada en su frente, mientras que Discord solo seguía riéndose, con los ojos abiertos, mientras una lagrimas se le salían, tanto de la risa como al ser asfixiado. - ¡lo único que sabes hacer es burlarte de las desgracias de otros, y hacer que se sientan peor solo para tu diversión!

_**Discord**_. – DujajaDuja lo.. lo ajajajaja lo siento.. duajaja… ya deja.. ajajaja.. de asfixiarme..jajajaja. – reía mientras sufría.

Todas las chicas tenían una gota tipo anime en su cabeza al observar lo que le hacia Richar al Draconicus.

_**Twilight**_. – emmmm princesa… ¿Podías explicarnos porque Richar le hace eso a Discord y que es lo que quiso decir él con eso de que "no se lo creía"?

_**Celestia**_. – Creo que sería mejor no mencionarlo querida alumna. – rascando su mejilla apenada. – ya que lo que quiso decir Discord, es algo muy personal para el joven Richar. –observando como Richar seguía ahorcándolo, mientras su hermana Luna intentaba sepáralos.

_**Luna**_. – ¡Richar, ya déjalo, te estas abriendo más las heridas al hacer eso, y te estas lastimando más! – jalándolo por la espalda.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Me da igual con tal y pueda arráncale el!… - en eso, Richar siente una gran punzada en sus manos y las aparta, para luego agarrarse sus manos con dolor, apretando sus dientes.

_**Luna**_. - ¡¿Vez?! ¡Te lo dije! Realmente eres muy testarudo.

_**Discord**_. – peo ha menos on edo em hudo oltar. – decía con una voz chillona y casi inentendible.

_**Luna.**_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

_**Discord**_. – die he peo ha menos on edo em hudo oltar. – seguía diciendo con esa voz chillona y casi inentendible.

Luna seguía confundida de lo que realmente quería decirle Discord, hasta que vio su cuello y observo que estaba aplastado casi como un palillo, y con las marcas de las manos del joven.

_**Luna**_. – heee, Discord, creo que sería mejor que revisaras tu cuello. – apuntando a su garganta

Discord doblo su cabeza hasta mirar su cuello y observo bien lo que le hizo el joven con las manos.

_**Discord**_. – ouuu, ¿omo he te no he di huenta? – decía para luego colocar su dedo pulgar en la boca, y soplar a través de ella como si inflara algo, y su cuello se estiro como globo para luego volver a la normalidad. – ya está. – sobándose el cuello. – quien diría que alguien con heridas en su cuerpo podría dejarme el cuello así…. Y como dije antes, pero amenos con eso me puedo soltar.

_**Richar**_. – tienes suerte que este débil… de no ser así, te hubiera arrancado el cuello. – colocando su puño en el aire y simulando que se lo arrancaba.

_**Discord**_. – (En su mente). - para ser un niño delgaducho, sí que tiene carácter, aunque no lo demuestre muy a menudo. – decía para sus adentros con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza.

_**Luna**_. – mejor deja eso para otro momento Richar, en este momento debemos llevarte al hospital antes de que tus heridas se habrán más. – dijo mientras llevaba a Richar a dicho lugar, y este se apoyaba en el lomo de Luna.

Pero antes de seguir continuando Richar observo los objetos que le dejo ese ser llamado Madness. Así que le pidió a Luna que lo recogiera. La princesa le dijo que porque le pediría que hiciera eso, ya que pensaba que esas cosas podían traerles problemas de alguna manera, pero el joven solo le dijo que sería mejor llevárselo al que alguien más lo encontrara y se lo lleve. Luna sabía que eso podía realmente podía pasar así que decidió tomar las cosas con su magia y seguir su camino al hospital… Los demás por otra parte siguieron a luna junto con el joven a dicho lugar.

* * *

**(Hospital de Ponyville.)**

Richar se encontraba en una camilla en la sala de emergencia, mientras un doctor y una enfermera lo atendían, desinfectando las heridas tanto de sus espaldas como de los brazos y poniéndoles vendas nuevas.

Las princesas se encontraban en la sala de espera junto con las mane 6, lo cual le estaban explicando todo lo sucedido hace rato sobre el ser Madness y lo que era.

_**Twilight**_. – Entonces, lo que trata de decirnos sobre ese ser, princesas, ¿resulta que es un ser inter-dimensional que viaja hacia otros mundos?

_**Celestia**_. – Así es mi querida estudiante. Como mencione, su nombre es Madness, no sabemos mucho de este demonio. Solo sabemos que solo trae problemas cuando viaja a algún otro mundo, ya sea para averiguar más de esta, o hacer sufrir a otros solo para su simple diversión.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. - ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! ¡Si lo veo de nuevo por estos lugares, le daré una lección que no olvidara! – alzando su casco al aire.

_**Luna**_. – No es muy recomendable que hagas eso Rainbow Dash, este ser tiene una magia caótica muy poderosa, Ni siquiera la magia de Discord ni la nuestra puede hacerle de frente.

_**Flutteshy**_. – pe.. pero. ¿Qué podemos hacer si se vuelve a... aparecer?

_**Celestia**_. – No sabemos con certeza mi pequeña pony. Solo esperemos que no se vuelva a presentar pos estos lugares.

_**Rarity**_. – Disculpe mi curiosidad princesas, pero. ¿Qué son esos artilugios que lleva consigo? – observando el libro y la piedra amarilla que tenía la Princesa Luna en su lomo.

_**Luna**_. – estas cosas que llevo las dejo ese ser antes de marcharse. – mirando ataras de su lomo.

_**Applejack**_. – pero si las dejo ese maniático ¿Por qué no se ha desecho de ellas, en vez de seguir teniéndolas? Si lo dejo no creo que traiga nada bueno. Puede que tenga algo que nos pueda traer problemas.

_**Celestia**_. – Y en efectiva mi querida pony, al parecer el libro está cubierta por una magia muy poderosa, intentamos transportarla a través de nuestra magia hacia el castillo, pero cada vez que lo hacíamos, este neutralizaba nuestra magia.

_**Applejack**_. – Y ¿Por qué no simplemente se desase de él princesa? Como tirarla a la basura o algo así.

_**¿?**_ – me temo que no funcionara. – esa voz era del joven Richar la cual se acercaba a las chicas junto con el doctor. Este se encontraba sin su chaqueta puesta y solo usaba su camisa negra. – ese demonio dijo que no sería fácil deshacerme de eso, ya que podría volver a mi otra vez.

_**Fluttershy**_. – ¿Ya te sientes algo mejor? – pregunto acercándose al joven.

_**Richar**_. – Si Fluttershy, no te preocupes, con los analgésicos que me dieron no siento dolor y ya me limpiaron las heridas.

_**Doctor**_. – solo trata de no hacer mucho esfuerzo jovencito o esas heridas se te pueden volver abrir. Ten esto te ayudara a cuidarte más rápido y evitara los dolores. – entregándole una caja con pastillas.

_**Richar**_. – Muchas gracias doctor. – recibiendo la caja.

_**Doctor**_. - Con su permiso, me retiro a atender otros pacientes. - Dijo agachando un poco la cabeza para luego irce.

_**Twilight**_. – Entonces, ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ese libro?

_**Richar**_. – Por el momento no sé, pero no pretendo leerlo después de todos los problemas que me trajo. Lo mejor hasta ahora es mantenerlo guardado hasta ver qué puedo hacer con él.

_**Rarity**_. – Y dime querido, ¿Qué planeas hacer con esa piedra amarilla que esta alado del libro?

_**Richar**_. – No estoy seguro, ese loco dijo que me podía servir para cierto medio de transporte que tengo en el Bosque Every Free.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡¿Tienes un medio de transporte en el bosque Every Free?!

_**Richar**_. - ¡ha! Si, olvide mencionarlo. Cuando llegue a este mundo mi auto llego conmigo y se encuentra en el bosque.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – ¿Qué es un auto?

_**Richar**_. – es algo parecido a las carrosas de este mundo, solo que estos están hecho de metal, y puede moverse a voluntad propia sin la necesidad de que alguien lo jale. Claro que para que funcione necesita un piloto que lo conduzca además de ciertos artefactos y líquidos que necesitan para que se mueva.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – eso suena como un artefacto ¡Fantástico! ¿Puedo montarme él? ¿Me llevarías de paseo? ¿En qué parte está? ¿Se puede llevar a más de un solo pony? ¿Cómo haces para que se mueva solo?

_**Twilight**_. – Pinkie, mejor deja esas preguntas para después… lo que debería preguntar es, ¿Por qué no lo trajiste contigo a Ponyville?

_**Richar**_. – bueno, en primer lugar, cuando llegue no sabía dónde estaba y no sabía cómo ubicarme… además que resultaba que los arboles impedían que pudiera mover mi auto, ya que este era muy grande para pasar alrededor de ellos.

_**Luna**_. - ¿y porque no nos dijiste antes eso? Sabes que podíamos haberte ayudado a traerlo.

_**Richar**_. – Si lo sé pero ¿Qué podían hacer para traerlo Hasta aquí? Esa cosa pesa toneladas. Y al menos que talen todos los árboles para hacer un camino hasta aquí, sin contar el peligro de ese lugar, no creo que puedan hacer más nada.

_**Celestia**_. - ¿sabes que podríamos haber transportado eso con nuestra magia no?

_**Richar**_. - °°° no se me había ocurrido. – rascándose la cabeza. – pero aun así ¿pueden transportar al así de grande y pesado?

_**Celestia**_. – creo que con la magia de Discord es suficiente para traer tu vehículo hasta aquí… por cierto ¿Dónde estará?

_**Discord**_. – aquí estoy. - Acercándose atrás de ellos con una charola de llena de caramelos y chupetas. – me aburrí de esperar al chico, así que me puse a recorrer el lugar.

_**Twilight**_. - ¿Y esa charola de caramelos?

_**Discord**_. – Lo agarre de aquel mostrador. – apuntando a dicho lugar, lo cual se encontraba una enfermera buscando algo, lo cual era la charola de caramelos.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – huuuuuu ¿me das un poco? - Decía mientras agarraba y comía los dulces a lado de Discord.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡Esos son para los niños de este lugar, Discord!

_**Discord**_. – No creo que le moleste que lo allá tomado. – aun comiendo a lado de Pinkie.

_**Celestia**_. – Discord, será mejor que devuelvas eso.

_**Discord**_. – bien, bien, como quieras. – dijo para luego chasquear los dedos y hacer que la charola volviera a su sitio, pero solo la charola nada más, ya que los dulces aun los tenia Discord. Celestia solo se limitó a ver a Discord con una cara sin expresión. - ¿Qué? Dijiste que lo devolviera, mas no dijiste que lo hiciera junto con los dulces.

_**Celestia**_. - *suspiro* hay Discord, a veces contigo no se puede… como sea, necesito que nos haga un favor.

_**Discord**_. – ummmm, ¿para que me necesitas? – entregándole los caramelos a Pinkie mientras se acercaba a Celestia. – ¿acaso es algo que la gran Celestia no puede manejar? – decía con una sonrisa burlona.

_**Celestia**_. - No empieces Discord… lo que necesito es que vallas al Bosque Every Free y traigas algo de ese lugar.

_**Discord**_. - ¿y qué cosa seria eso?

_**Celestia**_. – Necesito que traigas una especie de maquina metálica, algo parecida a una carrosa.

_**Discord**_. - ¿Y qué clase de cosa es eso? ¿Y para que quieres que lo traiga?

_**Richar**_. – es mi vehículo, con ella puedo trasladarme a otros lugares sin mucho esfuerzo, pero debido a que está en Bosque no pudo traerlo conmigo debido a los árboles.

_**Discord**_. – huuuuu ya veo, pero a todo esto ¿Qué gano yo a cambio? No creerán que are estas cosas así de gratis ¿verdad?

_**Celestia**_. – después discutiremos eso Discord. Lo que quiero saber es ¿puedes hacerlo?

_**Discord**_. – pues claro que puedo Celestia. ¿Por qué en me tomas? Soy Discord, yo lo puedo con todo.

_**Richar**_. – claaaaro, así como derrotar a Madness. – decía en tono burlón.

_**Discord**_. - ¡Eso no cuenta! Ese tipo tiene el poder del caos a otro nivel. – dijo cruzándose de patas de mala gana. – pero eso no importa, solo sé que si puedo con esta simple tarea.

_**Richar**_. – como sea, solo te diré que es grande, metálico y de color azul, con varios detalles de otros colores. Lo encontraras cubierto con hojas y ramas de árboles, parece un arbusto enorme. Así que te sugiero revisar todos los arbustos grandes que veas por el lugar, ya que con el pasar del tiempo, hasta yo olvide donde fue que lo deje.

_**Twilight**_. - ¿Por qué esta cubierto de esas cosas?

_**Richar**_. – como dije hace tiempo, creí que aún seguía en mi mundo así que lo camuflaje para que no se lo llevaran o intentaran robárselo… de todas formas así también podía mantenerlo oculto de las demás bestia que rondan en ese sitio.

_**Discord**_. – de acuerdo, que con eso me bastara para encontrarlo. Así que si me disculpan. – colocándose un traje de busca tesoro, algo parecido al de Daring Doo. – tengo una máquina que encontrar. Solo no se te olvide recompensarme por esto Celestia, chaitooo. - Dijo desapareciendo en un flash.

_**Richar**_. – ¿Ustedes creen que realmente lo pueda encontrar y traer hasta aquí?

_**Celestia**_. – descuida, de seguro que si lograra hacer ese encargo con los detalles que le diste.

_**Richar**_. – solo espero que no le haga nada extraño a mi auto una vez que lo encuentre, ya que si lo hace ¡lo voy a…! – apretando su puño en frente a su cara.

_**Celestia**_. – descuida joven Richar, no creo que le haga nada, ya que si lo hace, entonces no recibirá nada a cambio.

_**Richar**_. - más le vale. Ese loco a veces me da mala espina cuando lo tengo cerca.

_**Rarity**_. – Confía en el querido, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, Discord no ha ayudado en mucho en algunas otras ocasiones en el pasado, aunque a veces puede ser un dolor de cabeza… pero cambiando de tema, aun no dijiste que aras con esa piedra amarilla, según dijiste que puede servir para tu aparato ese que está en el Bosque, pero ¿para que sirve?

_**Richar**_. – No estoy muy seguro – agarrando la piedra amarilla. – pero no sé qué cosa será. – empieza a oler la piedra. – jummm tiene un aroma muy fuerte para ser una simple piedra… y el aroma es muy parecido a cierto líquido que lo usa mi auto para que funcione.

_**Applejack**_. – ¿Y crees que realmente sea esa misma sustancia que dices para que funcione?

_**Richar**_. – Aun no estoy seguro si sera lo que pienso que es... lo averiguare en otro momento… por ahora solo lo mantendré guardado por si acaso. – guardándolo en su bolsillo. - … ahora que me acuerdo… ese maniático de Madness dijo que tendría visitas inesperadas antes de partir.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¿visitas? ¡Hu! ¡De seguro son nuevos amigos! Si es así, ¡creo que sería mejor ir planeando la fiesta! ¿Creen que tenga que traer barios globos? ¿Cuántas serpentinas creen que deba usar? ¿Creen que le gusten las bebidas de ChemiCherry o sería mejor CherryChanga? ¡Ho que tal si…! – no termina frase ya que Applejack le metió una manzana que saco de no sé dónde en la boca. – ummmm dico. – decía feliz con la boca llena.

_**Applejack**_. – ya Cubito de azúcar, no saques conclusiones tan rápido, sin saber si los que vienen son bueno ponys.

_**Richar**_. – concuerdo con Applejack. – afirmando con la cabeza

_**Twilight**_. - ¿Pero tienes idea de quienes pueden ser?

_**Richar**_. – realmente no. – colocando una mano en su mentón y pensando. – pero sea lo que sea, siento que no será realmente bueno.

_**Rarity**_. - ¿Por qué lo dices querido?

_**Richar**_. – pues… resulta que pienso que… - su palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir un leve movimiento debajo, la cual se agitaba más y más.

_**Fluttershy**_. - ¡¿qu… que sucede?! ¡¿Acaso es un terremoto?! – decía detrás de una maceta.

Las cosas del Hospital empezaron a caer por la sacudida del sitio.

_**Luna**_. - ¡hermana! ¿Crees que sean?

_**Celestia**_. - ¡No puede ser posible!... ¡Todos afuera! ¡Ahora!

Al escuchar lo que dijo Celestia, todos salieron del sitio, hacia las afueras de Ponyville. Richar por otra parte, tuvo que salir con ayuda de las chicas, ya que su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido. Una vez que salieron. Observaron que los ciudadanos están alterados corriendo desesperados por todos lados, buscando refujio ya que el temblor estaba derrumbando barias cosas del lugar.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡¿de dónde viene este temblor?! – mirando para todos lados.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Miren allí! – apuntando al frete suyo.

Todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba Rainbow y observaron que a la lejanía del pueblo, un montículo de tierra se levantaba, pero este estaba avanzando hacia el pueblo. Una vez que el montículo de tierra llego al centro de Ponyville, algo enorme surgió del lugar levantando una gran cantidad de tierra, y se observaba que era una enorme bestia con alas, la cual volaba encima de ellos.

Todos se cubrían del polvo levantada con sus patas, mientras observaban unos enormes ojos amarillos a través de la tierra levantada y acompañado de un siseo.

_**¿? #1**_. – valla, este pueblo sí que es bien colorido. – decía la sombra de un pony a través del polvo.

_**¿? #2**_. – me gustaría darme un tour por este lugar, tal vez consiga cosas interesantes jejeje. – decía una segunda silueta pony atreves del polvo.

_**¿? #3**_. – no vinimos a jugar. Recuerden a que vinimos. – dijo otra silueta pony pero un poco más grande que las otras.

_**¿? #4**_. – así es, si no llevamos el encargo que se nos mandó hacer, podemos estar en problemas, así que deben de seguir el plan a pie de la letra. – era lo que decía la cuarta silueta.

_**¿? #2**_. – ñeee pero aun así, aunque lo encontremos, no estaría mal que busquemos algo con que divertirnos.

_**¿? #1**_. – así es, de todas formas, no podremos volver hasta que no cumplamos el encargo o nos ira peor.

_**¿? #4**_. – en eso tienes razón, creo que no vendría mal darnos un relajo divertido por un rato.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡Muéstrense! – reclamo viendo las siluetas en la nube de polvo con una cara seria, pero luego voltio a ver al joven y observo que este estaba temblando. - ¿Richar? ¿Qué sucede?

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). – no… no puede ser. – mirando con las pupilas dilatadas y sudando frio aquellos ojos amarillos que se encontraban en la cortina de humo. – ¡¿porque ahora!? ¡¿PORQUE TIENE QUE SUCEDER ESTO AHORA?! – agarrando su cabeza desesperado, al recordar aquella pesadilla que se le aparecían de vez en cuando.

_**¿? #4**_. – además. – En eso la enorme bestia que estaba arriba volando, batió sus alas dispersando el polvo, y dejando ver que los ponys eran los bandidos de Lady C. – recuerden que colmillos necesita comer.

La gran serpiente verde dio un rugido, que asusto a todos los ciudadanos, lo cual estos volvieron a correr como locos por el sitio.

Richar callo de rodillas sosteniéndose de sus manos y empezó a ver el pueblo como su mente cambiaba al panorama de Ponyville totalmente destruido con el cielo rojo, las nubes negras, y ponys muertos por todos lados. El joven estaba asustado, ya que la pesadilla de estar en este lugar piensa que se hará realidad con todo lo ocurrido, y en su actual estado, no creía poder con todo esto estando lastimado y sin casi nada de energía… así que solo puedo decir una cosa.

_**Richar**_. - … que un milagro nos ayude.

**Narrador**. – La serpiente y los ponys bandidos al fin y cabo llegaron al pueblo de Ponyville para completar la misión que se les fue otorgado por Lady C… ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Ponyville lograra salvarse? ¿Las pesadillas del joven se harán realidad? ¿Cómo lograran enfrentarse a tal amenaza aun con el joven estando en su estado?... Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&amp;hd=1#


	24. Desastre En Ponyville, Parte 1

***Llego arrastrándome desde un desierto con uno de mis brazos mientras sostengo con la otra un montón de papeles que no suelto por nada en el mundo, con gran discapacidad de nutrición y falta de agua que se me notaba en la cara***

**Hola Mundo *Jadeo seco* Aquí Rikimlp *Jadeo seco***

**Al fin lo logre *entregando los papeles mientras me titiritan las manos* el capítulo 24 de este fic… estos meses no la he pasado nada bonito, y he tenido muchas complicaciones.**

**Mi trabajo aumento ahora a 10 horas, sin mencionar el tiempo para la universidad.**

**Hace como uno meses. Mi país a tenido un problema de escasez de alimentos y productos primarios para mantenernos (y no, no soy ni de siria o parís que creo que esos están peor) les digo esto ya que al tener ese problema, no he podido alimentarme bien, tengo mucha falta nutricional y la perdida de energía para mi cuerpo a descendido demasiado, y ahora mi cuerpo exige demasiado descanso y apenas logro tener eso.**

**Por eso no he tenido tiempo de escribir este capítulo, y el tiempo en la que no estoy descansando, trabajando o estudiando, la utilizo para esto.**

**Pero descuiden, según dicen en mi país, este 6 de diciembre se llevaran a cabo unas elecciones que acabara con este problema que tenemos. (Solo espero que eso ocurra :/)**

**En fin, no los retaso más, disfruten el capítulo. yo me moriré por aquí un ratito. *callendo al suelo con los ojos en "X" (X_X) mientras mi alma intenta escaparse por mi boca***

**PD: espero estén en una computadora, ya que este capítulo tiene demasiada música de fondo para que puedan sentir la escena algo… ummm realista. Solo deben colocar el título que les dejo, en Youtube, o copiar el Link para que los lleve directo a la música de fondo. También les recomiendo repetirla, las veces necesaria, hasta que allá un cambio de escena.**

* * *

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

**Música de fondo**: audiomachine - Premonition &amp; Libius Severus [GRV Music RMX]

watch?v=K47SZtawtf0

* * *

Los secuaces de Lady C llegaron al pueblo de Ponyville junto con la gran serpiente verde. Todos con una gran sonrisa observando el pueblo a su alrededor, y como algunos ponys miraban a través de las ventanas de sus casas, y otros se lanzaban al primer refugio que lograban encontrar. La serpiente por otro lado, solo se mantenía aleteando sus alas por encima de los bandidos, buscando la primera presa para devorar.

Las chicas, junto con las princesas y Richar, estaban a unos cuantos metros alejados de los bandidos, observándolos con mala cara, por haber aparecido así de la nada y haber hecho un alboroto en el pueblo. El joven mientras, solo mantenía en suelo sosteniéndose con sus manos y rodillas, con la mirada agachada, pero se observaba que él estaba temblando de miedo.

De repente los soldados del castillo salieron galopando directo hacia donde estaban los bandidos, y otros se pusieron a la defensiva para defender a sus princesas, colocándose en forma horizontal frente a ella.

_**Soldado**_. – ¡Alto hay, quedan detenidos por destrucción a las calles de ponyville a causa de su…! – observa a la gran serpiente desde arriba. - ¡¿MONSTRUO?! – retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás, mientras sudaba frio sin apartar la mirada de la serpiente.

Los guardias también hicieron lo mismo, pero se mantenían firme a pesar que se observan que tenían miedo al observar a la gran serpiente encima de ellos.

_**Red**_. – ¡Yiajajaja! ¡pero que guardias tan patéticos! ¡No son más que unos cobardes! – sonriendo con malicia.

En ese instante la serpiente Colmillos al tener la mandíbula abierta, este empezaba a babear al ver a sus presas frente a él. Uno de esos liquido callo cerca del grupo bandido, pero más cerca de donde se encontraba Red. Estos al ver la salpicadura de su baba se echaron a un lado, mientras observaban como esa baba consumía una parte del suelo y soltaba ese humo verdoso.

_**Red**_. - ¡Hey, más cuidado reptil súper desarrollado!

Al escuchar el comentario de Red, la serpiente observa a Red con su único ojo, dándole una mirada penetrante, para luego levantar lo que quedaba de su cola, y lanzar un tajo hacia Red. El pony Rojo por suerte se agacho a tiempo para ver como su cola pasaba de largo y destruía varios de los puestos de venta de los Ponys. Los guardias observaron el desastre que hizo la serpiente con algo de miedo pero sin perder la compostura, pero se observaban que estaban asustados, mientras sudaban frio.

_**Black**_. - ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué acaso quieres que te mate?! ¡No provoques así a Colmillos! Sabes perfectamente que la mascota de lady C ataca tanto aliados como enemigos si lo provocan y solo nos ve como comida o juguetes… es una suerte que este apenas y reconozca que somos sus aliados o ya nos habría devorado. - Red solo chito molesto pero sabía que tenía razón respecto Colmillos.

_**Green**_. - será mejor que mantengamos entretenidos a estos tontos guardias si queremos cumplir nuestra misión. – dicho esto dio un silbido, y entre varias sombras, así como por encima de las casas y bombas de humos, varios ninja Razorkhanes aparecieron de la nada. Green mando a varios ninjas a atacar a los guardias para mantenerlos a raya y entretenidos, mientras otros de los ninjas los mando a saquear las casas de los ponys, destruyendo las ventanas, entrando por las puertas, o lanzando bombas explosivas hacia los muros para abrir un agujero en ellas y entrar a las casas. – busque el talismán y cualquier cosa de valor, y maten a cualquiera que se interponga o se resista. – los Razorkhanes obedecían y destruían todo a su paso en busca de cosas valiosas y atacaban a aquellos que se interponían, mientras tomaban todo lo valioso y se lo llevaban a los bandidos; los cual estos los recibían dentro de una bolsa donde depositaban todas las cosas.

* * *

**Musica De Fondo**: Two Steps from Hell: United We Stand - Divided We Fall

watch?v=z0zdqeivGaU

* * *

Los guardias peleaban con sus espadas, lanzas y rayos de energía que lanzaban los unicornios. Algunos guardias eran mutilados por las enormes garras de los ninjas, mientras estos guardias hacían lo mismo con ellos. Otros chocaban espadas con sus garras, y los que eran Pegasos embestían desde el aire a los ninjas.

Las chicas y las princesas miraban aterradas como se masacraban uno a los otros, mientras que Richar seguía tirado en el suelo en la misma posición mientras que con sus dedos rasgaba la tierra frustrado y temblado.

_**Celestia**_. – No puedo créelo, está ocurriendo lo mismo que paso en el castillo de Canterlot… ¡Rápido mis pequeñas ponys, ayuden a los civiles a refugiarse en el castillos! Luna y yo los retendremos para que no lastimen a los civiles.

Todos hicieron caso a la princesa y se separaron ayudara los civiles a refugiarse en el castillos. Twilight por otro lado, camino hacia Richar para poder llevárselo.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡Richar, rápido, tenemos que irnos! – le decía al joven pero este no respondía, solo estaba hay tirado mirando el suelo. - ¡Richar, vamos, no te quedes hay, debemos irnos! – seguía diciéndole pero este no respondía.

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente) – maldición. – empezando a lagrimear y apretando sus dientes. - ¿Por qué ahora?... ¡¿Por qué en este preciso momento?! ¿Qué hago?... ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! – apretando sus ojos, así como sus puños. – estoy muy débil, no me puedo enfrentar a ellos… ¡no tengo la suficiente fuerza!

En ese instante algunos de los Razorkhanes saltaron directo hacia donde estaban Twilight y Richar, pero por suerte Twilight logros observarlos a tiempo y materializo un escudo alrededor del joven y ella, para observar como las garras de los ninjas chocaban y rebotaban con el escudo haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos centímetros. Twilight desiso el escudo y rápidamente lanzo múltiples rayos hacia los Razorkhanes mandándolos a volar lejos del sitio.

_**Twilight**_. – ¡Richar, despierta, este no es el momento de perderte en tu cabeza y en pensar las cosas! ¡Levántate si no quieres morir aquí! ¡DESPIERTA! – grito eso ultimo haciendo reaccionar a Richar. – Vámonos antes de que vengan más de ellos. – Levantando a Richar y empezando a jalarlo de su brazo con su magia hasta el castillo.

Mientras tanto, Las chicas junto con princesas Luna y Celestia ayudaban a los guardias a derrotar a los ninjas con su magia y sacar a los civiles de sus casas y los que estaban escondidos en los rincones del pueblo, para luego llevarlos rápidamente al castillo.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Todos los guardias que no estén combatiendo, ayuden a todos los ponys del pueblo a refugiarse en el castillo! – Lanzando rayos de energía para mantener a Raya a los ninjas.

Sin darse cuenta, Tres ninjas saltaron desde una casa que se encontraba detrás de Celestia, dirigiéndose por el aire atacarla por la espalda.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Cuidado Hermana! – grito Luna que se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de Celestia.

Celestia al escuchar a Luna, volteo dirigiendo su mirada a los ninjas que estaban en pleno aire y como estos estaban a punto de atravesarla con sus garras. Ella no logro reaccionar a tiempo y observo en cámara lenta como las garras de los ninjas estaban a solo un mini segundo frente a sus ojos. Pero en esa fracción de tiempo, Rainbow Dash con su gran velocidad, llego justo a tiempo, embistiendo a los tres ninjas haciéndolos chocar contra una ventana de una de las casas junto con ella.

Celestia estaba paralizada a tal grado de sentir como la muerte casi la atrapaba, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su hocico justamente arriba del tabique nasal de la nariz.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Hermana! – llegando frente a ella. - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada.

Celestia reacciono al escuchar a su hermana, y sacudió su cabeza varias veces para luego agarrar su cabeza.

_**Celestia. **_– sí… descuida Luna, estoy bien… solo me sorprendí al ver lo cerca que estuvieron de atravesarme el cráneo. – sobándose la cabeza para quitarse el trauma.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Hermana, estas sangrando! – observan el hilo de sangre que le salía en el tabique del hocico.

_**Celestia**_. – Descuida, Luna. – limpiándose la tabique con su casco. – solo fue un rasguño provocado por una de las garras de esas criatura.

Rainbow en ese instante salía por la ventana con solo unos pequeños rasguños ocasionados por los vidrios de la ventana.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. - ¡Auch! Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo. – sacudiéndose como perro y quitándose los restos de escombros del pelaje. – ¿está bien princesa? – acercándose a las dos monarcas del Sol y la Launa.

_**Celestia**_. – Si Rainbow, gracias por salvarme. No habría salido ilesa si no hubieras aparecido en ese instante… pero la que debería preguntar eso debería ser yo ¿estás bien? – observando los rasguños en su piel.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. – Si, no hay problema, he tenido peores situaciones practicando mis acrobacias y mis aterrizajes; esto no es nada. – sacudiendo algo de polvo de su melena.

_**Celestia**_. – me alegro… pero este no es momento para preocuparse, debemos ayudar a los ponys a llegar al castillo antes de que esas cosas los lastimen.

Justamente cuando estaban a punto de separarse y seguir evacuando a los ponys, el suelo empezó a temblar. Las tres colocaron su mirada hacia donde provenía el temblor y observaron como la enorme serpiente se acercaba hacia ella, metiéndose y saliendo de la tierra como si fuera agua para ese enorme bicho. Una vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros de las chicas; la serpiente se lanzó directo hacia ellas con sus fauces abiertas. En eso las princesas junto con Rainbow, se lanzaron en diferentes direcciones, Rainbow salto hacia arriba volando, Luna se tiro a la derecha y Celestia a la izquierda esquivando el ataque, y observando como este se estrellaba en la casa que estaba detrás de ellas derrumbándola por completo.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Eso estuvo cerca! – observando la nube de polvo que levanto dicha bestia.

En ese instante, la cola de la serpiente salió de entre la nube de polvo y atrapo a Luna enroscándola alrededor de ella.

_**Luna**_. - ¡HAAAAA! ¡Suéltame bicho espantoso! – forcejando para liberarse, pero este solo apretaba más haciendo que Luna dejara escapar un grito de dolor absoluto.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Luna! – exclamo preocupada al ver a su hermana, para luego empezar a lanzarles rayos de energía directo al rostro de la serpiente.

La serpiente ni se inmutaba a los ataques de Celestia, como si no sintiera que lo atacaran. Este con su único ojo, observo a Celestia como le lanzaba los rayos sin sentir nada, para luego lanzarle a Luna directo a Celestia, la cual termino impactándola en todo el cuerpo, haciéndolas retroceder uno cuantos centímetros y hacer que estas dos se desplomaran en el suelo.

La gran serpiente se lanzó directo a ella con sus fauces abiertas, dispuesto a devorarlas. Justo en pleno aire y cerca de morder a las princesas; Rainbow Dash con su gran velocidad llego a tiempo, clavándole una fuerte COS voladora, en toda la mejilla de la serpiente, haciendo que esta solo volteara su cabeza a un lado por el impacto; para luego ver como Rainbow Dash sobrevolaba por encima de la serpiente.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Oye Tu, aléjate de las princesas! – exclamo furiosa apuntando a la bestia.

La serpiente lentamente giro su cabeza hacia Rainbow, obteniendo toda su atención, para luego sacar su larga lengua acompañada de su siseo y desplegar sus alas de murciélago, para salir volando en dirección hacia Rainbow mientras abría su hocico, mostrando sus grandes colmillos.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Wow! – expreso sorprendida, para después salir volando fuera del alcance de esa bestia.

Mientras Colmillos la perseguía; Rainbow Dash hacia lo posible para esquivar las mordidas al azar que daba esa bestia, pero suerte para ella no se le dificultaba mucho debido a sus grandes reflejos acrobáticos.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – ja, ja. – sacándole la lengua. - ¡eres muy lento, no puedes atraparme! – decía burlonamente esquivando todos sus ataques, haciendo que la serpiente se irritara más y aumentara el ritmo en la velocidad de sus mordidas.

* * *

**(Castillo De Ponyville). (Narración Tercera Persona).**

Twilight pasaba por los pasillos del castillo, atravesando a la multitud de ponys que se encontraban refugiándose adentro, mientras llevaba jalando a Richar con su magia. En ese instante se toparon con Spike quien se acercaba a ellos.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Twilight! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todo el pueblo está dentro del castillo? ¿Que fue ese temblor de hace un momento? ¿Y qué haces con Richar?

_**Twilight**_. – Un momento Spike, necesito llevar primero a Richar a su habitación. – respondió mientras jalaba al joven y seguía su camino, mientras el pequeño bebe dragón lo seguía.

_**Spike**_. - ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Qué ocurre allá afuera?

_**Twilight**_. - ¡No tengo tiempo Spike! Necesito apresurarme. – apresurando más el paso, dejando a Spike con incógnitas sobre su cabeza, pero siguiendo a Twilight.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Richar, estos entraron y depositaron al joven en su cama.

_**Twilight**_. – Quédate aquí a descansar; necesitas reposar de tus heridas, y es mejor que estés en la cama que allí abajo… nosotras nos encargaremos del problema que se presenta afuera. – le decía al joven mientras salía de la habitación.

_**Spike**_. - ¿ahora si me dirás que está ocurriendo?

_**Twilight**_. – Escucha Spike, se ha presentado una crisis a las afueras del castillo y en este momento está bajo ataque. Las princesas y mis amigas están haciendo lo posible para traer a todos los civiles del pueblo hacia el castillo para que no resulten heridos. Richar por otro lado no se encuentra en condiciones para ayudar y por eso lo traje hasta aquí.

_**Spike**_. - ¿Pero que le ocurrió? ¿Acaso le paso algo malo? – pregunto extrañado acerca del joven.

_**Twilight**_. – Después te explico los detalles, en este momento estoy muy apresurada y debo ayudas a las princesas y mis amigas; Necesito que te quedes aquí y vigiles que nada le pase a Richar y los ciudadanos, no permitas que el salga y que nadie entre a su habitación hasta que todo se solucione ¿De acuerdo?

_**Spike**_. - ¡Cuenta conmigo Twilight! – poniéndose firme y haciendo un saludo militar.

_**Twilight**_. – Gracias Spike, ahora debo apresurarme. – decía mientras galopaba directamente hacia la salida del castillo.

* * *

**(Afueras De Ponyville).**

Una vez que Twilight salió, se detuvo frente al castillo, para luego concentrar la magia de su cuerno, haciendo aparecer un domo de magia de color purpura que cubría todo el castillo, dándoles una protección en caso de que los Razorkhanes intentaran entrar, para luego seguir su camino y ayudar a las chicas junto con la guardia.

Mientras afuera del castillo, los guardias luchaban y mantenían a raya a los ninjas Razorkhanes; Rainbow por otro lado seguía burlado la serpiente que lo perseguía a gran velocidad por los cielos, mientras lanzaba grandes mordidas lo cual esquivaba la Pegaso con un poco de facilidad y al mismo tiempo con algo de dificultad, debido a que estaba demasiado cerca de ella y al observar como este intentaba morderla, a los pocos segundo lograba hacerse a un lado en pleno aire y esquivando todo.

En un descuido de Rainbow, la serpiente logro tomarla de la cola, frenándola en seco. La serpiente levanto a Rainbow por encima de él y la lanzo con fuerza hasta el suelo chocando contra esta y levantando una gran fina capa de polvo.

Mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba lentamente, Rainbow estaba algo adolorida como aturdida intentado levantarse con dificultad; el golpe que se dio le dejo un poco borrosa la vista, así que puso su mirada fija en el cielo y observando como una silueta verde se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad. Cuando logro aclara su vista, logro ver que se trataba de la serpiente quien tenía sus fauces abiertas cayendo en picada hacia ella a gran velocidad. Rainbow Dash quedó paralizada y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar para esquivar. De pronto siente que la agarran y la jalan hacia un lado, mientras la serpiente choca contra el suelo metiéndose bajo tierra.

Rainbow Dash quedo algo impactada al ver como esa bestia Reptiliana dejo un gran agujero por debajo del suelo, para luego mirar que ella tenía una soga atada a su pata izquierda. Empezó a mirar hasta donde terminaba la soga y vio que Applejack estaba sujetándola con su hocico. De no haber sido por ella, Rainbow hubiera sido aplastada o devorada por esa cosa.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Cielos Rainbow! – soltando la cuerda. - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a esa cosa?! De no haber sido por mí, en este momento estaría bajo tierra. – regañaba a la Pegaso con el ceño fruncido.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – lo tenía todo bajo control. – decía presumida como si nada, mientras se levantaba y se quitaba algo de polvo de su hombro.

_**Applejack**_. – Si claro. Estrellarse contra el suelo y casi ser devorada es mantenerlo todo bajo control. – Decía con sarcasmo. - ¡No deberías estar arriesgándote de esa forma Rainbow! ¡Estás haciendo la misma locura que sucedió hace tiempo cuando atacaron a Ponyville esas cosas de las sombras!

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Al menos yo estoy intentado mantener a esa cosa a raya para que no lastime a nadie! En cambio ¿Tu que estás haciendo? – respondió con el ceño fruncido también.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Yo estoy ayudando al resto de los civiles a evacuar el pueblo hacia el castillo, lo cual es lo que nos mandó hacer la princesa Celestia y TU deberías estar haciendo lo mismo! ¡No estar arriesgándote el pellejo con esa cosa!

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Las princesas estaban en problemas con esa bestia! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Qué me cruzara de casco mientras eso las atacaba?!

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Por todas las manzanas Rainbow! Lo que intento decirte es que no tienes que arriesgarte tanto poniente a ti misma en peligro.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Así Pues…! – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al igual que su discusión al sentir un temblor bajo sus cascos.

La serpiente había emergido hacia la superficie por el mismo agujero donde se había metido, para luego directamente abalanzarse hacia Applejack y Rainbow Dash, la cual estas se abrazaron aterradas mientras gritaban con los ojos cerrados y la serpiente se dirigía con el hocico abierto.

De pronto escuchan un impacto duro seguido del sonido de un cristal agrietándose. Rainbow Dash y Applejack abrieron los ojos de par en par, para ver como unos enormes dientes estaban muy de cerca de sus rostros que casi las alcanzaba a tocar, pero un poco más atrás de esos dientes, se encontraba una barrera mágica de color purpura de forma cuadrada frente a ella, y detrás de esa barrera estaba la serpiente con la boca abierta mientras sus dientes atravesaban por el otro lado la barrera de magia. Esta se agrietaba poco a poco debido a sus colmillos incrustados en ellas.

Applejack y Rainbow voltearon sus cabezas hacia un lado y lograron ver a Twilight que estaba conjurando la barrera para protegerlas. Ella estaba haciendo presión a su cabeza para mantener el hechizo intacto.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡Chicas…! ¡Salgan de ahí…! ¡No aguantare mucho tiempo…! - decía haciendo presión a su cuerno mientras le sangraba la nariz por tanto esfuerzo.

Rainbow y Applejack reaccionaron rápido y se levantaron para salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de ese sitio, mientras observaban como la serpiente mordía la barrera con fuerza, para ver como esta era destruida y se escuchaba como un cristal rompiéndose generando una pequeña onda expansiva.

Al ser destruido el hechizo, Twilight callo de espalda al sentir que su magia fue anulada de golpe soltando un pequeño grito ahogado. La interrupción de su magia que recibió de golpe no solo anulo la barrera que hacía hace rato; sino que también anulo el domo que cubría el Castillo. Pero debido a la mayoría de los guardias que se encontraban cerca del castillo, los Razorkhanes no podían avanzar y menos entrar.

Rainbow y Applejack al ver como si amiga callo de golpe, corrieron hacia su dirección a socorrerla; mientras la levantaban, no se percataron que la serpiente rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellas a una gran velocidad zigzagueando, para luego rodearlas completamente con su enorme cuerpo, encerrándolas y sin ninguna vía de escape frente a esa bestia, para luego ver como este abre su hocico directamente hacia ellas. Twilight se reincorporo rápidamente y al ver que esa serpiente estaba a punto de devorarlas, rápidamente uso su cuerno para tele transportarse junto con las chicas a una distancia segura, mientras la serpiente enterraba su cabeza en la tierra fallando su ataque.

Twilight jadeaba por haber usado excesivamente su magia y haberla presionado justamente en el momento que salvo a sus amigas, pero eso le dio una consecuencia, debido a que le estaba dando unos fuertes dolores de cabeza. Rainbow Y Applejack sujetaban a Twilight para que esta no se callera por el cansancio excesivo de su magia forzada.

_**Applejack.**_ \- ¡Twilight, resiste compañera!

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – que no se te apaguen las luces en este momento amiga.

_**Twilight**_. – estoy bien… estoy bien. – tocándose la cabeza. – solo presione demasiado mi magia… eso es todo. – intentando mantenerse en pie, pero el dolor hacia que ella quisiera tirarse al suelo.

La serpiente en ese momento, saco la cabeza de la tierra y observo a sus víctimas con su único ojo mientras siseaba y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como si se tambaleara. En eso las Princesas Luna y Celestia llegaron volando hacia Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, posicionándose frente a ellas dándoles las espaldas y observando a la serpiente gigante.

_**Celestia**_. – mis queridas ponys ¿están bien? – preguntaba mientras aún les daba la espalda y seguía mirando a la serpiente.

_**Applejack**_. – nosotras estamos bien, pero… Twilight no parece estarlo. – decía observando con preocupación de como ella se agarraba la cabeza. – Al parecer presiono demasiado su magia y ahora le cuesta mantenerse estable.

_**Luna**_. – es normal… si un unicornio o en este caso Alicornio esfuerza su magia o la presiona; pues al ser interrumpida logra un choque contra el cuerno, como si un golpe invisible te diera en cierto punto en la cabeza, dándote un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ya que está conectado al cerebro activando varios nervios a través de ella… en otras palabras algo así como levantar un peso que sobrepasa tus límites con tus patas y te desgarras un musculo – las chicas solo arquearon una ceja mientras observaban a Luna al haber oído la forma en que lo dijo. – créanme… lo sé por experiencia propia al presionar mucho el control de mi consola con mi magia. – decía algo apenada. - …pero mejor saltamos las explicaciones para otro momento; en este instante tenemos algo realmente grande de que encargarnos. – Colocando su mirada frente a la serpiente y poniéndose en pose defensiva.

La Serpiente Gigante solo se encontraba en el mismo sitio mientras siseaba y observa tanto a las princesas como a las chicas planeando su próximo ataque.

_**Green**_. - ¡ajajajaja! No tienen oportunidad. – dijo el pony verde mientras se acercaba junto con su equipo.

Los cuatro bandidos tenían bolsas repletas de oro y joyas que habían recolectado los ninjas.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Ustedes cuatro! ¡A pesar de haber atacado y robado en la ciudad de Canterlot, además de ser aprisionados y lograr haber escapados! ¡¿Ahora tienen las agallas de venir al pacifico pueblo de ponyville a hacerle lo mismo?! – respondió con enojo en todas sus palabras.

Ellos se encontraban a una cierta distancia entre las chicas y la serpiente mientras reían observando como las chicas intentaban planear y poder derrotar a la serpiente.

_**Green**_. - ¡ajajaja! ¿Qué te puedo decir princesa? ¡Nunca es suficiente para nosotros! ¡ajajaja! – Se reía a carcajadas mientras sus compañeros también le seguían la risa. - pero ese no es el caso por el momento; vinimos a este sitio por una razón diferente. – decía mientras sonreía.

_**Luna**_. - ¡¿Y qué diantres quieren unas alimañas como ustedes en este pacifico pueblo?!

_**Green**_. – jejeje, simplemente una misión encomendada por nuestra Lady. – sonriendo de forma que mostraba sus dientes. – de casualidad ¿no abran visto alguna piedra octagonal en algún sitio con un dibujo incrustado en ella que tiene la apariencia de algún animal? – respondía amablemente pero sin dejar de sonreír macabramente.

Las chicas empezaron a mirarce entre ellas mismas disimulando que no tenían idea de que estaban hablando. Por otro lado, Luna y Celestia se observaban entre sí mismas como disimulando saber algo pero sin decir nada, para luego volver a mirar a los bandidos.

_**Celestia**_. – no sabemos de qué nos están hablando. – colocando una cara seria pero manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

_**Green**_. – hoouu, es una lástima… Bueno, supongo que entonces ustedes no servirán de nada más que solo ser el almuerzo de la mascota de nuestra Lady.

_**Red**_. – Yajajajajaja ¡Sí! ¡Serán digeridos lentamente por sus entrañas una vez que acaben con ustedes!

_**Yellow**_. – ajaja ¡Exacto! ¡La piel de Colmillos es muy resistente ante la magia unicornio y Alicornio; unos simples rayos de energía solo sería como sentir una mosca posarse en su piel! ¡No tienen oportunidad!

_**Luna**_. – tsk… eso explica porque no sucumbe ante nuestra magia.

_**Yellow**_. – ajajaja muy bien ¡Fue suficiente platica por hoy! ¡Vamos gran bestia, destruye todo lo que este a tu paso! ¡Jajajaja! – se reía mientras esperaba a que Colmillos empezará a destruir todo.

Sin darse cuenta, la cola de colmillos se dirigía lentamente hacia los ponys bandidos, pero más específicamente, se dirigía directo a Yellow. Estos como seguían carcajeándose mirando a las chicas, no prestaban atención a la cola que se acercaba a ellos; una vez que la cola llego hasta Yellow, este empezó a enrollarse a través de sus patas.

_**Yellow**_. – ajaja °°° ¿he? – sintiendo como algo se enrollaba en el. - ¡PERO QU…! – no completo la frase al sentir como la cola lo agarraba completo y lo alzaba. - ¡HAAAAA!

_**Green**_. - ¡Que rayos!

_**Black**_. - ¡Atrapo a Yellow!

La serpiente alzo al Pegaso amarillo directamente hacia él, mientras lo observaba con su ojo. Y pelaba los dientes.

_**Yellow**_. - ¡HAAAA! ¡SUELTAME! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES ENORME RECTIL SIN CEREBRO!? ¡YA BAJAME! - la serpiente solo siseo, para luego ver como este abría su hocico dejando ver sus afilados dientes, mientras la baba le escurría. - ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?! – observando como este lo acercaba hasta su boca. – Detente, ¡No! ¡Alto! – decía forcejeando sus alas para liberarse en vano. - ¡Era una broma! ¡Detente, no lo hagas! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡PARAAAAAA…! – Pero fue demasiado tarde; Colmillos había cerrado su hocico fuertemente sobre la mitad del cuerpo del Pegaso, Desgarrándole la parte delantera mientras sostenía aun su parte trasera con la cola.

Tanto los bandidos como las chicas estaban impactadas por tal escena con las pupilas dilatadas y las bocas abiertas, observando como la otra mitad del cuerpo de Yellow escurría su sangre en todo el piso y la gran bestia masticaba su parte inferior. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían; las patas traseras de Yellow de vez en cuando se movían como un tic nervioso intentando responder al resto del cuerpo que ya no tenía atado a él.

La serpiente una vez que trago la parte superior de Yellow, prosiguió con la parte inferior lanzándola en el aire frente a su cabeza y atajarla de un solo mordisco, mientras la sangre se salía volando y escurría por la boca de la bestia.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡se.. se.. se comió a su propio aliado! – respondía con unas líneas de asqueo moradas sobre su frente.

_**Luna**_. - ¡No cabe duda que solo es un simple animal sediento de sangre! – aun manteniendo su postura defensiva.

Justo en la iris del ojo de la serpiente, saco un Brillo amarillo penetrante, para luego lanzar un rugido lo bastante fuerte como para sacar una ráfaga de aire que logro hacer retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás a las princesas y las chicas.

De ahí, la serpiente se lanzó al suelo metiéndose bajo tierra; para ver como los montículos de tierra se levantaban indicando que se movía, pero este no se dirigía a las chicas y las princesas, si no que cambio de rumbo y se dirigió justamente donde se encontraban los guardias y los Razorkhanes luchando.

La gran serpiente emergió del suelo en el centro de varios guardias y ninjas, lo cual estos salieron volando, mientras en pleno aire la serpiente usaba sus alas atrapando y devorando con gran fuerza a todos los guardias incluyendo a los Razorkhanes mientras aterrizaba tanto en las casas destruyéndolas y metiéndose bajo tierra para repetir lo mismo una y otra vez… tanto sangre como líquidos negros salpicaban por todos lados llenando y manchando todas las casa, los escombros y las calles de Ponyville.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Esta descontrolada! ¡Está destruyendo todo y ataca al azar!

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Tenemos que pararlo! ¡Chicas, lleven a Twilight al castillo, en su estado no podrá hacer mucho; Luna vamos, tenemos que hacer lo posible para detenerlo! – les ordeno a las chicas como a su hermana.

Las chicas asintieron mientras se llevaban a Twilight lo más rápido que podían, ya que la unicornio apenas y podía mantenerse de pie al sentir la presión sobre su cabeza y eso las frenaba. Mientras Celestia y Luna conjuraban varios hechizos para detener a la serpiente, pero estos solo lo frenaban un rato o simplemente los destruía con facilidad.

Los bandidos aun le costaban salir de su shock al ver que unos de sus compañeros fue mutilado y devorado por la serpiente que trajeron solo por órdenes de Lady C.

_**Red**_. - ¡N.. No Puede ser!

_**Black**_. – Yellow… fue devorado.

_**Green**_. - ¡Maldita sea!... por esa razón odio traer a esa cosa con nosotros… solo era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de nosotros fuera atrapado por el… ¡Solo piensa en carne!

_**Black**_. – Qué más da… ya no podemos hacer nada por él… cuando le entra hambre a Colmillos se come todo ser viviente que este cerca de él… incluyéndonos.

_**Green**_. –… ¡grrrr!… será mejor que nos apresuremos en encontrar el talismán mientras esta distraído devorando a los demás… - en eso llama a varios Razorkhanes y estos se posicionaron frente a ellos con una rodilla en el suelo y las cabezas bajas. - ¡Encuentren el talismán de una buena vez antes de que Colmillos acabe con todo! – los Razorkhanes asintieron con la cabeza y saltaron en diferentes direcciones, mientras se metían en todos los lugares lanzando, destruyendo, registrando, regando y buscando por todos lados haciendo un gran desastre en el pueblo.

* * *

**(Castillo De La Amistad)**

Mientras dentro del castillo; Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie habían logrado reunir a todos los civiles del pueblo y poderlos meter adentro del castillo.

_**Rarity**_. – creo que estos son todos lo ponys del pueblo… espero que no haiga nadie afuera corriendo peligro. – dijo colocando su casco en el mentón preocupada.

_**Pinkie Pie**_. - ¡SI, estoy seguro que están todos! ¡Ya revise y conté a cada uno de los ponys que viven aquí! ¡Allí se encuentran el Señor y Señora Cakes junto con los pequeños Pound Cake y Pumpkin Cake, Vinyl, Octavia, Carrot Top, Dipsy, Gruñón, Matilda, Lyra, BonBon, Lyli, Daisy, Rose, Caramel, Cheeriliee , Shower, Luky, Raindrop…!

Y así continuaba Pinkie pie apuntando y nombrando a cada uno de los ponys que están en el castillo, pero no se había dado cuenta que Rarity ya se había retirado de espaldas lentamente mientras se reía nerviosamente por escuchar tanto a Pinkie, mientras se acercaba hacia Fluttershy, dejando a Pinkie que todavía seguía nombrando al azar sin respirar.

Fluttershy se encontraba en una esquina junto con sus animalitos alado de ella, tratando de calmarlos debido a que estaban algo alterados.

_**Fluttershy**_. – yo también espero que sean todos… no me gustaría que alguien fuera lastimado por lo que está ocurriendo afuera… - dijo acariciando a su conejo blanco Ángel, el cual pataleaba para librarse de los cascos de Fluttershy. – ya, ya, no hay nada que temer, todo saldrá bien… eso espero. – Dijo mientras se mordía la pesuña nerviosamente. - Sé que tienes miedo pero te aseguro que nada malo les pasara. – le dijo al conejo disimulando como si ella no fuera la que esta asustada, la cual el conejo solo puso una cara indiferente con aburrido como si estuviera diciendo "solo quiero que me sueltes"

_**Rarity**_. – Tranquila querida, todo va estar bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

De ahí Pinkie Pie aparece saltando alado de Fluttershy.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – ¡Excepto por la enorme serpiente de ahí afuera que parece medir más de 100 metros de altura, que tan solo verlo parece que puede destruir y echar abajo el castillo con solo enrollarse y apretar fuertemente en él; sin mencionar que puede comernos de un solo bocado, con sus grandes, enormes y afilados dientes! – Dijo todo naturalmente mientras sonreía.

Eso hizo que los animales se asustaran más a tal grado de casi salir corriendo como locos, pero la más asustada era Fluttershy que casi se veía que quería llorar mientras se escondía detrás de un gran oso pardo mientras le temblaban las patas.

_**Rarity**_. – Pinkie querida… no estas ayudando. – Decía acercándose a la pony fiestera. – mejor ve por ahí y trata de calmar los ponys que estén alterados intentado pues emmm… sacarle una sonrisa al estilo Pinkie Pie.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – Okie Dokie Lokie Buena Idea. – Respondió para luego perderse saltando por el sitio.

Rarity se acercó a Fluttershy la cual aún seguía temblando de miedo mientras el oso la abrazaba para que se tranquilizara.

_**Rarity**_. – Fluttershy cariño ¿estás bien? – Pregunto agarrándole su casco con delicadeza.

_**Fluttershy**_. – si… no… tal vez… no lo sé… estoy asustada. – Respondió cubriéndose con sus cascos temblando.

_**Rarity**_. – lo se querida, todos aquí lo estamos, pero hay que ser positivos y pensar que todo va a salir bien

_**Fluttershy**_. – pe.. pero… ¿Qué pasaría si esa cosa entra? ¿Qué sucedería si Pinkie tiene razón y ese monstruo nos come? ¿Qué pasaría si no pueden detenerla? Desde que entregamos los elementos de la armonía al árbol, hemos estado indefensa como era antes de obtenerlos… Me da miedo con solo pensar que todo salga mal.

_**Rarity**_. – descuida cariño. – Dándole un abrazo lo cual es correspondido. – Solo hay que tener fe en que los guardias y las princesas hagan algo al respecto… - Decía mientras consolaba a su asustada amiga. - (en su mente). – _chicas; Princesas… ojala todo salga bien y no les pase nada malo… lamento no poder ayudarlas, pero esta clase de cosas no es lo mío… solo me queda esperar buenas noticias de saber lo que ocurre afuera_. – Decía preocupada mirando a través de la ventana la batalla que se presentaba entre los guardias y los Razorkhanes.

* * *

**(Habitación de Richar). (Punto de vista Richar).**

Me encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama de mi habitación… Hace poco que Twilight me trajo y me dejo aquí, estaba con la cabeza baja observando el suelo; resulta que me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos recordando varios sucesos que "supuestamente" iba a ocurrir.

_**Richar**_. -… esto tiene que ser un broma… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!... ¿Por qué justamente ahora? – Observando mis manos como estas temblaban. – no puedo dejar de temblar… ¿Realmente Ponyville será destruido? – Recordando todo el flashback de mis sueños; la muerte de los ponys, el castillo siendo derrumbado, la serpiente acabando con todo… - no… no, no ¡NO! – agitando mi cabeza mientras me la sostenía con las manos. - ¡Me niego a que eso ocurra! ¡Tengo que hacer algo para evitar eso!... Pero ¿Qué se supone que haga?... estando así solo ara que las cosas vallan peor. – observando los vendajes de mi brazo. – estoy muy débil para pelear; si salgo, solo are que me maten al instante… ¡Maldición! – golpeando la cama con el puño de mi brazo derecho y aguantando el dolor de este.

La verdad es que tengo miedo. No esperaba que ocurriera esto tan repentinamente. Primero aparece este demonio de Madness haciéndome quedar mal así como lastimarme, para al final entregarme un libro que ni siquiera creo atreverme a leer, y ahora aparecen estos bandidos de nuevo junto con esa gran serpiente a atacar Ponyville… bueno, esa fue la principal razón por la que vine de Canterlot a Ponyville, pero no esperaba que ocurriera tan rápido; no tuve ni oportunidad de tomarme un reposo o por al menos que mis heridas sanaran… realmente el dicho de "el mal nunca descansa" no son solo palabras…

Tal vez tendría una oportunidad si hubiera viajado a la "Isla Primaveral" donde vive Lugia, para así por al menos curarme con las "aguas sagradas de purificación sanadora" y estar preparado y tener una oportunidad de vencer… pero llegar allí toma como 2 días en algún transporte como viajar en globo aerostático o incluso más, ya que se encuentra casi al otro límite de Equestria; sin mencionar que no tengo como llegar a ese sitio… si tan solo hubiera pensado en eso antes ya estuviera en buena forma, pero no sabía en qué día o qué hora podía haber ocurrido esta calamidad y de seguro habría llegado tarde… Lugia dijo que podía aparecer si tocaba la melodía que lo llamaba, pero según mis cálculos, la primera vez que me trajo de la isla hasta Ponyville, le tomo como unas 16 horas en llegar. Eso quiere decir que al llamarlo le tomaría esas mismas 16 para llegar, más otras 16 horas en partir a la isla y otras 16 horas más en volver; sin mencionar que Lugia necesita reposar de los viajes largos y recuperar energías, así como comer y dormir… y eso me incluye a mí también. Por lo tanto eso tomarías más horas o incluso un día.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Daaaaaaa! ¡No tengo tiempo para estar pensando en esto! ¡Ponyville corre el riesgo de convertirse en ruinas y yo aquí sentado pensando en las consecuencias o que hacer! – levantándome de la cama. – no puedo permitir que estos ciudadanos así como las chicas y las princesas corran peligro, y yo aquí sin hacer nada; tengo que ayudar también sin importar que. No dejare que un simple sueño o visión me retenga… si no puedo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces lo are a distancia usando mis guantes de fuego alquímicos. – dije mientras sacaba los guantes de mi bolcillo y me las colocaba en las manos. - prometí defender Equestria cueste lo que cueste, no puedo echarme para atrás y ver como todo se derrumba frente a mí. Aguanten muchachos, voy en camino; pero antes. – saco una pequeña caja con pastillas que tenía en mi chaqueta. – tomare algunos analgésicos que me dio el doctor antes de salir del hospital por si la cosa se pone demasiado fea y reciba algunos golpes. – dije mientras me metía algunas pastillas en la boca y me la tragaba sin agua. - ¡Muy bien, ahora sí, en marcha! – colocando mi puño al frente mío.

Empece a trotar hacia la puerta de mi habitación para luego salir de ella. En ese instante antes de que empezará a correr para bajar y dirigirme a la entrada del castillo, me topo con Spike quien se encontraba justamente frente a mi puerta, haciendo que me detuviera al instante.

_**Spike**_. – wow, wow, wow, espera amigo ¿adónde crees que vas? – Pregunto el pequeño con una ceja levantada mientras sostenía un pergamino que usaba como si fuera un "Arma" y me bloqueaba el paso.

_**Richar**_. – tengo que ir afuera, las chicas me necesitan. – respondí mientras rodeaba a Spike y seguía mi camino, pero este corrió y se volvió a parar frente a mí.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Alto hay! ¿Qué crees que haces? – Dijo mientras me apuntaba con el pergamino.

_**Richar**_. – no tengo tiempo Spike, necesito…

_**Spike**_. - ¡Ni hablar! Twilight me dijo que no estás en buen estado y me pidió que te vigilara para que nada te pase.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjate de tonterías Spike! Tengo que salir en este instante o las chicas saldrán lastimadas… o incluso algo peor. – Dije moviéndome a un lado para seguir avanzando, pero Spike se volvió a poner enfrente el mío bloqueándome el paso.

_**Spike**_. - ¡No señor! Twilight fue muy estricta con sus palabras a decirme que no te dejara salir. – respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras agitaba su pergamino.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Escucha Spike, lo que sucede justamente hay afuera es la causa de que quedara en este estado! – mostrando las vendas de mi brazo. – Si algo les pasa a ellas no me lo perdonare. Yo He entrenado por 2 meses junto con la guardia real en Canterlot para enfrentarme a esta clase de situación. Si no detengo lo que ocurre allí afuera, dudo que este pueblo siga existiendo, las chicas no tienen oportunidad de enfrentarse a lo que está allá. – apuntando a la ventana donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Tú tampoco la tiene estando así! Aun si allá sido 2 meses de entrenamiento, pos no creo que sea suficiente como para luchar. En una academia militar necitas estar al menos 1 año entrenando para tener todo el conocimiento y estrategias necesarias en las batallas, por lo tanto se podía decir que eres un novato, y para subir de rango toma muchos años más. Si sales ahora estando lastimado dudo que regreses con vida.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Y tú como sabes tanto de eso?

_**Spike**_. – créeme que estar con alguien que adora mucho los libros y estar rodeado de ellos siendo el asistente número 1 de Twilight por varios años te llena la cabeza de mucha información. – colocando una cara de fastidio. - ¡El caso es que no te voy a dejar pasar!

_**Richar**_. - ¡No sea terco y aste a un lado! – Grite mientras me movía a los lados para intentar rebasarlo.

_**Spike**_. - ¡No, tu no seas terco y quédate aquí donde estarás a salvo! – Respondió mientras bloqueaba su camino evitando que pasara.

Los dos seguían así por un buen rato. Richar hacia lo posible para dejar que el bebe dragón saliera de su camino incluyendo tratar de rebasarlo por arriba, pero Spike se la ingeniaba para bloquear su camino por todos los ángulos de cualquier manera, incluyendo lanzamientos de fuego o mordidas en sus piernas para hacerlo retroceder.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Suficiente, ya me arte, no me dejas opción! – Dije ya irritado, mientras me sacaba algunas vendas de mi brazo izquierdo, y las arrancaba con mis dientes, para luego acercarme a Spike.

_**Spike**_. - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto mientras yo lo agarraba por los brazos y lo alzaba. - ¡Hey suéltame, ya bájame! – pataleaba para liberarse de mi agarre, pero como sus patas eran muy pequeñas, apenas y estos me llegaban a mí.

En eso lo voltie para agarrarlo por la cola con unas de mis manos, mientras que con la otra se la marraba con la venda que me solté, para luego dejarlo colgado en un perchero que estaba en la pared de cabeza.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Oye bájame, no es gracioso! – exclamaba enojado mientras pataleaba guindado de su cola estando de cabeza.

_**Richar**_. – lo siento pero me obligaste hacerlo. – dije mientras retrocedía frente a él. – no puedo permitirme el lujo de saber que los demás están arriesgando su vida allá afuera, mientras yo sigo aquí sin hacer nada; enserio lo lamento Spike, pero tengo que salir ayudar. – Dije para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirme corriendo a la salida.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Richar! ¡RICHAAAAAAAAARRRR! ¡NO VALLAS, ES PELIGROSO! ¡ESTAS HACIENDO LA MISMA LOCURA QUE OCURRIO HACE 2 MESES! ¡BAJAME DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTO NO ES NADA DIVERTIDO! ¡RICHAAAAAAAR!– gritaba y refunfuñaba mientras intentaba liberarse en vano, pero yo seguía corriendo sin hacerle caso.

* * *

**(Narración Tercera Persona).**

Richar bajaba por las escaleras, para luego seguir corriendo esquivando a la multitud de ponys que se encontraban en el primer piso; muchos de ellos se apartaban alarmados al ver como Richar se acercaban a ellos corriendo, y otros lo miraban extrañado intentando comprender por qué corría. En ese instante Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie observaron con una ceja levantada al joven correr preguntándose que intentaba hacer.

_**Rarity**_. - ¿Por qué Richar correrá tan apresuradamente? ¿No se suponía que estaba lastimado?

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡De seguro saldrá afuera a ayudar! – respondió entusiasmada dando brinquitos.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡¿Qué?! – respondió alarmada.

_**Fluttershy**_. – o no… eso no es bueno; Richar no está en condiciones de enfrentarse a lo que está afuera, lo lastimaran ¡Hay que detenerlo!

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – muy tarde, ya salió. – observando como el joven pasaba a través de la puerta.

_**Fluttershy**_. – ¡o no o no o no o no o no! ¡Esto es malo, esto es muy malo! – Dijo alarmada.

_**Rarity**_. – ¡Ho Celestia!... ¡Esto! ¡Es! ¡La peor! ¡Cosa! ¡POSIBLE! – Sacando su típico sillón de desmayos dramáticos acostándose en ella.

* * *

**Musica De Fondo**: Epic Score - Make It Hurt (Alex Pfeffer)

watch?v=fZJKzwbTGoY

* * *

**(Afueras Del Castillo de la Amistad).**

Richar una vez que salió, observo la guerra que se llevaba a cabo afuera; el joven observaba para todos lados en busca de las chicas y la gran serpiente, pero solo veía a Razorkhanes y guardias combatiendo entre ellos.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Joder! ¡¿Dónde se encuentran?! - mirando a todos los lados sin encontrarlos

En eso dos Razhorkanes se lanzaron directo al joven justamente hacia los lados de él. Richar logro percatarse de ellos y se agacho justamente cuando las garras de ellos estuvieron a punto de degollarlo, pasando las garras por encima del uno al otro de esos mismo Razhorkanes, casi a punto de degollarse ellos mismo, frenando el ataque y manteniendo sus garras levantadas uno frente al otro. Richar al ver que los Razhorcanes fallaron, estos quedaron expuestos y sin defensa; así que de ahí el joven aprovecho y levanto sus dos manos rápidamente, colocando y apuntando en las quijadas de con sus dedos índice a los dos Razorkhanes.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Boom Headshot! – grito chaqueando los dedos con sus guantes alquímicos, causando una gran explosión en sus cabezas, volándoselas por completo.

Los cuerpo de los ninjas dieron unos pasos hacia atrás tambaleándose con una gran cortina de humo negro sobre sus cabezas sin que estas se vieran, para luego caer al suelo y evaporizarse como petróleo frente a Richar.

_**Richar**_. – parado aquí no lograre nada y solo corro riesgo… será mejor que me movilice y los encuentre. – Dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia algún lado, la cual era el camino incorrecto alejándose de su destino.

**Narrador:** Richar al fin salió de su trance y se dirigió ayudar a las afueras de Ponyville ¿lograra encontrar a las chicas y las princesas a tiempo? ¿Las princesas lograran detener a la serpiente? ¿Twilight se recuperara de su dolor craneal? ¿Richar tendrá la suficiente fuerza y energía para enfrentar este problema? ¿Spike podrá liberarse del perchero en la quedo colgado por Richar? *se ve al bebe dragón tambalearse como loco intentando liberarse* averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo ¡Pero descuiden! El siguiente capítulo saldrá muy pronto (posiblemente mañana) así que no desesperen que aún hay más lectura.**

**Para aquellos que se volvieron buenos y fieles seguidores a la historia, les invito a que pasen por mi face (que deje en mi perfil) "Devastador Manipulado" para que asi estén al tanto de todas las publicaciones que hago tanto de mi fic, canal de YouTube, comentarios, dibujos, etc. Y así no tengan que estar revisando la página a cada rato, ya que les llegara un msj en la página de inicio de sus face, que ya publique tal cosa o actualice. Solo deben darle un "Me Gusta" y todo lo que hagas les llegara publicado en el muro de inicio.**

**También pueden dejarme msj por el face de cualquier pregunta o duda que se les presente, y yo con mucho gusto les responderé. Ya que por fanfiction, algunos Review que me llegaron no las he podido responder porque son Review anónimos sin cuenta, pero por Facebook, hay si puedo darles y aclararles todo lo que necesiten saber y también el cuándo actualizare.**

**También les mando a decir que he diseñado algunos dibujos en mi devianar(punto)com "debastador" (tal y como se escribe) sobre algunas escenas que he colocado y los personajes que no he podido añadir.**

**En fin, enserio lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la vida hay que ganarla como sea. Los leo luego, Rikimlp se despiden CHAOCHAO.**

**PD: ¡No olviden los Review, así sabré quien leyó la historia y si no se han ido! XD**


	25. Desastre en Ponyville, Parte 2

**Hola mundo, Aquí Rikimlp continuando con la siguiente parte.**

**En este capítulo también habrá mucha música de fondo, así que preparen sus oídos para adentrarse en las escenas. **

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con la siguiente parte, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

**Musica De Fondo: **World's Greatest Battle Music Ever: Protectors of Truth

watch?v=SU9AEolygjQ

* * *

Una gran batalla se presentaba en Ponyville con un montón de guardias y Razorkhanes combatiendo entre ellos. Había tantos escombros de casas dañadas como derrumbadas, debido a la fuerza destructiva que tenía la gran serpiente verde, Colmillos.

Richar por otro lado, se encontraba corriendo en algún sitio de ponyville intentando buscar a las princesas y las chicas para tratar de ayudarlas, mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego y unas que otras técnicas con sus guantes alquímicos, apartando y venciendo a los ninjas que se le acercaban, pero sin detenerse.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Maldición! ¡¿En dónde estarán?! – mirando para todos lados sin encontrar señal de ellas. – espero llegar a tiempo y que no sea demasiado tarde… ¡Aguanten chicas, voy en camino! – aumentando su velocidad y abriéndose paso entre los ninjas que lo estorbaban.

Mientras. En otro lado en las calles de Ponyville. La serpiente seguía causando destrozos y matando a los guardias junto con los Razorkhanes al azar. Esta había perdido la cordura completamente que hasta el ojo solo mostraba que estaba totalmente en blanco haciendo que su impulso animal le dejara controlarle y actuara violentamente por el hambre.

Las Princesas atacaban a la serpiente con todo lo que lograban hacer mientras volaban, incluso habían invocado con su magia unas lanzas vinculadas. La de Celestia parecía algo así como un tipo de "Kwan Dao" de doble filo, solo que esta tenía la hoja de filo trasera con forma de la mitad de su Cutie Mark de sol y su color era blanco con amarillo y naranja. Mientras que la de Luna parecía una tipo "Guadaña" Solo que la Hoja era del mismo Tipo que su Cutie Mark en forma de media Luna, aunque no cambiaba mucho su aspecto de Guadaña con otras pequeñas hojas de filo incrustadas en la empuñadura , de color azul oscuro con azul brilloso.

La Serpiente se dispuso a intentar a atacar a Luna, la cual esta se protege colocando su guadaña Lunar frente a ella, haciendo que la bestia mordiera la guadaña, dejando su boca abierta. Luna retrocedía en el aire mientras hacía presión con su magia y sudaba frio con el ceño fruncido intentando ejercer fuerza con su cuerno y apartar a la serpiente pero esta era muy fuerte ya que solo Luna era la que retrocedía y la serpiente avanzaba.

_**Luna**_. – ¡Es!… ¡Demasiado!… ¡No Puedo!… ¡Contenerlo!… ¡Por Mucho Tiempo! – Decía sudando por la presión de su magia mientras retrocedía.

De pronto la serpiente siente un corte en su Lomo de parte de Celestia que la ataco con su Kwan Dao, la cual hace que la serpiente habrá más su boca sacando un rugido de dolor soltando el arma de Luna, la cual hace que la Princesa de la noche aproveche para apartarse dando un salto hacia atrás y luego lanzar un rayo de energía directamente en su boca abierta, la cual saco una mini explosión. Ese impacto si logro hacerle daño, ya que este retrocedió rugiendo de agonía, mientras sacudía su cabeza y por su boca le Salía humo. Celestia aprovecho para volar y colocarse junto a su hermana.

_**Celestia**_. – Es difícil detenerlo, nuestras armas apenas y logran hacerle daño. Su piel es muy gruesa y la magia no le afecta en nada.

_**Luna**_. – No estés tan segura hermana, si lograste observar, justamente cuando ataque dentro de su hocico, este pareció haberle afectado. – observan como la serpiente seguía sacudiendo su cabeza.

_**Celestia**_. – Eso quiere decir que su punto débil es su boca… tal vez tengamos una oportunidad. Luna, necesito que lo distraigas mientras concentro una cantidad de magia explosiva; también necesitare que hagas lo posible para que habrá bien su hocico antes de lanzárselo y logre darle un impacto directo ¿estás de acuerdo?

_**Luna**_. – Are lo posible. – haciendo girar su guadaña y colocando pose defensiva.

_**Celestia**_. – En ese caso, suerte, y trata de que no te lastime. – observan como su hermana asentía con la cabeza para luego ver como ella salía volando en dirección hacia la bestia.

Celestia hizo desaparecer su Kwan Dao para luego empezar a cumular energía de su cuerno, la cual una pequeña esfera blanca con dorado empezaba a formarse y crecer poco a poco en la punta de su cuerno.

La bestia se había reincorporado y observo como la Princesa Luna se acercaba a él; en eso la serpiente abre sus alas y empieza a lanzar ráfagas de aire hacia ella como si estas fueran algún tipo de arma filosa, ya que las movía tan rápido que parecía que cortara hasta el aire, así como también lanzaba mordías al azar frente a la princesa de la noche. Luna esquivaba los ataques con algo de dificultad mientras lanzaba sus rayos de energía, lo cual no parecía afectarle, pero solo lo hacía para mantenerlo distraído y así lograr que su hermana terminara el hechizo.

* * *

**(Dentro Del Castillo De La Amistad).**

Muchos de los ponys del pueblo se encontraban un tanto agitados como estresados pensando en lo que ocurriría o si tenían alguna salvación, algunos que son conocidos para ellos o familiares intentaban tranquilizarlo, lo mismo era con los niños, solo que estos lloraban en los hombros de sus padres, y lo que estaban solo eran cuidado por la señorita Cheeriliee. También había algunos ponys que se asomaban por la ventana curioseando el suceso de afuera.

En ese momento, las puertas del castillo se abren, dejando pasar a Twilight quien se agarraba la cabeza y estaba siendo cargada por Rainbow Dash y Applejack. Mientras pasaban entre la multitud de ponys, algunos se acercaban y preguntaban que le ocurrió a la princesa de la amistad o que fue lo que ocurrió afuera. De ahí Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se acercaron a ellas.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Cielos querida! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?! – le pregunto a Twilight al verla pálida.

_**Twilight**_. – Descuida Rarity… estoy bien… solo me duele un poco el cuerno. – dándose algunas sobadas en la cabeza con su casco.

_**Applejack**_. – resulta que Twilight forzó mucho su magia, y al intentar salvarnos por aquella enorme bestia materializando un escudo frente a nosotras, esta logro romperla y eso le dio un choque directo al cuerno de Twilight.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – sería mejor llevarla a su habitación para que repose.

_**Fluttershy**_. - ¡Ho, pobrecita! Ven, déjame que te ayude. – ofreciéndose para llevarla directo a su habitación.

_**Twilight**_. – Gracias… pero estoy bien, no es para tanto, solo necesito sentarme un rato y estaré como nueva jejeje ¡Auch! – agarrándose el cuerno.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – yo diría que estas por debajo de estar bien… vamos será mejor que la ayudemos a llegar a su habitación.

Mientras las chicas se disponían ayudar a Twilight, en eso se ve al Spike correr en dirección hacia ellas.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! – anunciaba su nombre desde lejos mientras corría alarmado.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡Hay! No grites Spike ¿Qué sucede? – aun sobándose la cabeza.

_**Spike**_. – Twilight malas noticias. – llegando hasta las chicas. - ¡Richar salió de su habitación y de seguro también del castillo!

_**Twilight**_. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Auch! – respondió alarmada aun conteniendo el dolor. - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No te dije que lo mantuvieras vigilado y que no saliera de su habitación? ¿Y cómo logro salir si coloque un domo protector para que nadie entrara y saliera?

_**Applejack**_. – emmm ¿Twilight? No sé si lo abras notado, pero cuando llegamos no había ningún domo

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – De seguro también desapareció cuando recibiste ese corte de magia.

_**Twilight**_. - …hou… cierto… puede que tengan razón. – respondió apenada rascándose la nuca. – pero aun así ¿Cómo permitiste que Richar saliera estando herido, Spike?

_**Spike**_. – Perdón, lo siento. – dijo cabeza abajo. - ¡Pero no fue mi culpa, resulta que hice lo posible para que no saliera! Hasta que el me agarro y me amarro de la cola a un perchero con una de sus vendas dejándome colgado de cabeza. – decía eso ultimo con una voz de enfado. – me tomo unos minutos recordar que podía usar mi fuego para quemarlas, pero al estar de cabeza me era difícil apuntar, hasta que al fin logre liberarme.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Cielos! – Dándose un facehoof. - ¿Qué acaso este chico tiene un maní en lugar de cerebro dentro de su cabeza?

_**Applejack**_. – Ya habrá tiempo para criticar la forma de actuar de Richar, por el momento debemos salir de nuevo y buscarlo antes de que quede peor de como esta.

_**Twilight**_. – iré con ustedes.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – no lo creo amiga, observando cómo estas dudo que puedas ayudar.

_**Twilight**_. – Pero mi magia puede ayudar a combatir en caso de que nos ataquen.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¿Que magia Twilight? Se nota que ni siquiera puedes sacar una chispa de ese cuerno y hasta ahora solo parece un mástil de adorno pegado en tu cabeza con solo verte.

_**Twilight**_. - ¡Hey! – reprocho ofendida por el comentario de su amiga.

_**Applejack**_. – No quiero sonar grosera Twilight, pero Rainbow tiene razón. Si sales solo nos retrasaría y sin tu magia estas muy expuesta a quedar lastimada. Sería mejor que solo te quedaras.

_**Twilight**_. – pero chicas…

_**Rarity**_. – hazle caso querida, por el momento seria lo correcto que te quedaras a descansar.

_**Twilight**_. – pero… es que yo… *suspiro* está bien. – respondió resignada

_**Applejack**_. – Descuida dulzura, Rainbow y Yo nos aremos cargo. – Dijo mientras galopaba hacia la salida.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – si cuenta con ello. – saliendo volando detrás de Applejack.

_**Rarity**_. – Vamos querida, será mejor que descanses por ahora

_**Twilight**_. – supongo que tienes razón, será mejor que descanse… espero y lleguen a salvo. – caminando por los pasillos llenos de ponys, con la ayuda de sus amigas y Spike.

* * *

**(Afueras Del Castillo).**

Rainbow y Applejack habían salido del castillo y se dispusieron a buscar a Richar mientras corrían… o más bien Applejack corría y Rainbow volaba por encima de ella.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Muy bien Rainbow, sería mejor que tu buscaras en el aire mientras yo lo hago por tierra!

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Claro, ya que dudo que tú puedas hacerlo por el aire! – apuntando a su lomo.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡No empieces con tus bromas en este momento crítico Rainbow! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Richar a la de YA!

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – sí, sí, lo que digas, nos vemos al rato… ¡Y ten cuidado de que esas cosas de las sombras no te atrapen! – Dijo volando por los aires dejando y separándose de Applejack.

* * *

**Música De Fondo: **Two Steps From Hell – Skyworld

watch?v=nFn1cVnz_lE

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de Ponyville donde se llevaba a cabo la lucha entre la serpiente y las princesas. Pues había pasado un rato y Luna seguía haciendo lo posible para entretener a la Serpiente, pero esta era bastante ágil ante sus ataques, ya que una que otras lograron rozar a Luna dando unas cuantas cortadas. La princesa de la noche ya se encontraba casi a su límite, ya que jadeaba de cansancio manteniendo su guadaña vinculada frente a ella apuntando hacia la serpiente.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Her… *jadeo* Hermana…! *jadeo* ¡¿Aun… *Jadeo* no terminas…?! *jadeo* ¡estoy llegando… *jadeo* a mi limite! – preguntaba mientras el sudor le salía por la frente haciendo que cerrara un ojo debido a que este pasaba por encima de su parpado.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Aguanta Luna…! ¡Ya casi termino! – concentrando la bola de energía que ahora estaba más grande mientras sacaba rayos.

La gran serpiente se impulsó con sus alas hacia Luna dispuesto a atacar en el aire. La princesa de la noche reacciono algo tarde pero logro esquivarla a tiempo, solo que su ala derecha impacto junto con el ala de la serpiente, tocando un nervio de ella y haciendo que esta se le acalambrara. (A cuando te golpeas el codo y sientes como relámpagos recorrer por ella).

Luna empezó a caer en picada intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero su ala no respondía. La serpiente al verla caer, también se lanzó en picada abriendo sus fauces. Luna seguía moviendo su ala para que esta reaccionara mientras se acercaba más y más al suelo.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Funciona maldición! ¡FUNCIONA! – Le gritaba a su propia ala estirándola con fuerza; hasta que esta se volvió a tensar recuperando la movilidad de ella.

La Princesa muy apenas aleteo con fuerza sus alas rosando el suelo, levantando una pequeña estela de polvo y planeando rápidamente hacia un lado, haciendo que la serpiente chochara contra el suelo y se metiera en ella dejando un gran agujero y una gran cantidad de polvo dispersado en el aire. Luna aterrizo en el suelo respirando pesadamente al sentir la adrenalina de casi ser devorada o aplastada por esa enorme bestia.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Luna! ¡¿Estás bien?! – pregunto preocupada pos su hermana mientras seguía materializando la gran esfera de energía.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Estoy bien, descuida! ¡¿Cuánto más te falta para terminar?!

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Ya casi…! ¡Listo! ¡Necesito que lo traigas ante mí con su fauces abierta para que el ataque surja efecto!

_**Luna**_. - ¡Esta bien, dame unos segundos! – mirando el agujero por donde entro la serpiente aun sin salir. - ¿por dónde emergerá? – observando sus alrededores sosteniendo su guadaña frente a ella con su magia, hasta que siente un temblor bajo sus patas. - ¡Debajo de mí! – Dijo alarmada, para luego impulsarse hacia arriba y Salir volando, mientras la serpiente salía debajo de ella lanzando una gran mordida que ella logro esquivar a tiempo.

La serpiente volvió a impulsarse con sus alas persiguiendo a Luna. La princesa de la noche se dirigía justamente hacia Celestia quien se encontraba en el cielo esperándolos con la esfera de energía acumulada en su cuerno. La serpiente estaba muy cerca de Luna a punto de atraparla mientras abría su boca. De ahí una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de Celestia; Luna se giró rápidamente para estar frente a la serpiente y colocar en un movimiento veloz su guadaña vinculada, haciendo que esta no pudiera cerrarla.

_**Luna**_. - ¡Ahora Hermana! – Grito apartándose de la línea de tiro.

_**Celestia**_. - ¡Haz causado muchos problemas a este pequeño pueblo y destrozado hogares así como el asesinato al devorar a muchos guardias reales! – Decía un pequeño discurso a la serpiente. - ¡CONSIDÉRATE DESTERRADO Y QUE TU ALMA SEA CONDENADO MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL TÁRTARO! – pronuncio mientras levantaba su cabeza para lanzar la bola de energía.

Pero antes de que pudiera tirarla, un objeto punzo cortante salió disparada desde abajo a gran velocidad, cayendo y clavándose directamente en el cuerno de Celestia. Esto hizo que la gran monarca del sol soltara un gran grito de agonía. La gran esfera de energía que estuvo a punto de lanzar se deshabilitara haciendo que esta se volviera inestable soltando barias chispas de energía mientras crecía más y más, hasta el punto en que estallo en todo el cuerno frente a Celestia, logrando una gran explosión que podía verse en todo Ponyville acumulando una gran nube de humo que se extendía en todo sus alrededores.

_**Luna**_. - ¡HERMANA! – grito impactada por lo que acaba de ocurrir, para luego ver como Celestia salía de la gran cortina de humo cayendo al suelo de espalda totalmente lastimada con quemaduras en varios rincones de su cuerpo, con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta indicando que estaba fuera de combate. – ¡RESISTE CELESTIA! – saliendo volando directo a su hermana

Luna al estar distraída yendo directo a su hermana mayor, no se dio cuenta que La gran serpiente hizo presión en su hocico rompiendo en pedazos la guadaña, para luego dirigirse a Luna y levantar su cola para lanzarla directo a Luna. La princesa muy apenas voltio la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, solo para recibir el impacto de la cola en todo su lomo, haciendo que ella saliera volando a gran velocidad directo hacia Celestia, cayendo encima de Celestia aumentando la velocidad hacia el suelo y se estrellara fuertemente con ella levantando una gran y espesa capa de polvo.

La explosión que ocurrió hace rato como logro crear una gran capa de nubes negras, estas se disipaban por todo Ponyville bloqueando los rayos del sol, haciendo que el pueblo fuera a ser cubierta por oscuridad o la noche se aproximara encima de esta.

Una vez que se disipo la cortina de polvo donde habían caído las princesas, se observaba un gran cráter en el suelo donde las princesas se encontraban dentro de ella; Luna estaba encima de Celestia con una herida en su cabeza, ya que este le sangraba junto con un buen hilo de sangre corriendo por encima de su ojo izquierdo, mientras intentaba moverse, pero su cuerpo apenas y le respondía, y solo muy a duras podía mover su cabeza para observar a su hermana.

_**Luna**_. – ¿her… kit… her… hermana? – Decía entrecortado observando a Celestia, la cual esta mantenía sus ojos cerrados sin responder con múltiples quemaduras en su piel. – res… kit… respón… respóndeme… por… por favor. – Decía colocando suavemente su casco en su mejilla, sin recibir respuesta.

_**Green**_. – ajajajajaja ¡Bien hecho Red! Realmente le atinaste al "blanco" ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡AJAJAJAJA! – Decía parado en la orilla del cráter donde estaban las princesas junto con los 2 últimos miembros de su equipo parado a sus lados.

_**Red**_. - ¡YIAJAJAJAJA! ¡SI! ¡Realmente no era lo que tenía en mente y eso que apunte al pecho! ¡Pero fue un golpe de suerte de que cayera directo en su cuerno! – decía alocado mientras sostenía con su magia unos bisturíes flotando encima de él.

_**Luna**_. - ¡U… Ustedes… *Jadeo* *Jadeo* Ca… Canallas…! *Jadeo* – era lo que podía decir mientras apretaba los dientes con furia.

_**Green**_. – jeje, lo lamentamos princesita, pero no podemos permitir que sigan lastimando a la mascota de nuestra Lady C. Ya que si no estaríamos en graves problemas una vez que regresemos y eso no sería nada agradable.

_**Red**_. – huy si, la última vez no la contábamos. – dijo sacando un pequeño escalofrió de su espalda.

_**Green**_. – mejor dejemos esta platica para otro momento, al parecer colmillos aún tiene hambre. – observando el cielo, como la serpiente aún estaba volando frente a ellos mientras babeaba a través de sus dientes.

_**Black**_. – en ese caso, sería mejor que nos apartáramos.

_**Red**_. - ¡YIAJAJAJA! ¡Si! ¡Pero antes! – carcajeo como loco para luego agitar sus bisturíes como abanicos y hacer que aparecieran otras 100 más de ellas. – asegurémonos de que no escapen y pueda disfrutar bien de su almuerzo sin interrupción… ¡Respira hondo princesita! – Dicho esto, apunto todos los bisturíes frente a las princesas.

Luna al ver eso se le achicaron las pupilas por ver todos los bisturíes apuntándoles tanto a ella como su hermana; para luego observar como Red dispara todos y cada uno de ellos como si fueran proyectiles. Luna con su cuerpo y alas cubrió todo el cuerpo de Celestia recibiendo todos los impactos de las cuchillas. La princesa de la noche gritaba de agonía al sentir todo el filo de los bisturíes traspasar su piel. La sangre brotaba y salpicaba con cada enterramiento que le otorgaban las cuchillas.

Una vez que la lluvia de cuchillas ceso, Luna respiraba muy agitadamente con cientos de bisturíes clavado en su lomo, patas y alas; por suerte estos objetos no tocaron ninguna su cabeza, arteria u órgano importante. Luna logro proteger a Celestia, pero Luna fue quien se llevó todo el daño. Ahora sí que no se podía mover, estando arregostada encima de su Hermana mayor con la cabeza volteada a un lado apenas dejando un ojo ver hacia arriba y notando que la pupila estaba perdiendo brillo apunto de desmayarse ya que se sentía demasiado débil y lastimada debido a la falta de sangre, que hasta sus alas quedaron clavadas en el suelo atravesando sus plumas.

_**Green**_. - ¿Aun sigues respirando? ¡Valla! Los Alicornios sí que saben resistir… pero no durara mucho tiempo, se nota que ya no puedes ni mover un casco. Pero descuida, todo acabara muy pronto. – observando el cielo que aún se encontraba la serpiente esperando con baba en sus fauces. - ¡Es Todo tuyo grandulón! – le grito a la serpiente para luego ver a las princesas en el cráter. – hasta luego princesa… espero verla en la otra vida, jejeje ¡Jajajajaja! – Dijo mientras se retiraba junto con Red y Black.

La serpiente dejo de aletear y se lanzó en picada dirigiéndose justo hacia las princesas. Luna apenas y podía ver ya que su vista estaba tornándose muy borrosa además que apenas y lograba mantenerla abierta.

_**Luna**_. – perdón hermana... – lagrimeando. – creo que este es nuestro fin… ya no puedo hacer nada. – dejando caer sus lágrimas en el pecho de Celestia mientras cerraba sus ojos, esperando a que todo termine.

La gran serpiente seguía descendiendo a gran velocidad mientras preparaba su hocico abriéndola lo más grande posible, mientras la saliva toxica volaba a través de sus mejillas debido a la fuerza de su velocidad. Estaba cerca de alcanzar a las princesas y acabar con sus vidas de un solo bocado, hasta que…

_**¿?.**_ \- ¡SNAKE LIT! – se escuchó gritar a lo lejos.

De repente de la nada, una gran llamarada aparece dirigiéndose hacia la serpiente verde, pero resulta que esta llamara tenia también la forma de otra serpiente Gigante pero de diferente forma, indicando que era una serpiente hecha de fuego.

La serpiente de fuego abrió su boca mordiendo y agarrando del cuello a la serpiente de verde, que estaba a escasos centímetros de impactar en el cráter, la cual este saco un rugido al sentir la mordida llameante, empujándola hacia un lado, lejos del cráter donde se encontraban las princesas, tumbándola y revolcándola por las calles del pueblo.

_**Green**_. - ¡¿Qué Demonios?! – observando anonado como Colmillos era arrastrado por otra serpiente pero hecha de fuego.

_**Black**_. - ¡¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?! – pregunto también impactado

_**Green**_. - ¡Un segundo, estoy seguro de haber visto esto en algún otro sitio!... ¿¡Sera que…!? –volteando su mirada hacia el cráter, observando que un poco más allá apartado de este se encontraba alguien parado.

* * *

**Musica de fondo**: Two Steps From Hell Love &amp; Loss(Extended)

watch?v=5aV4syAB5-E

* * *

Richar se encontraba parado al otro extremo del cráter, con brazo izquierdo levantado, mientras era sostenido por su brazo derecho, con la palma abierta y todos los dedos separados, mientras en la punta de sus dedos, usando sus guantes alquímicos, brillaban de un naranja intenso, con unas chispas saliéndoles a través de ellas, como si fueran hilos finos apuntando y conectando a la serpiente de fuego.

_**Green**_. - ¡TU! – Dijo impresionado.

_**Red y Black**_. - ¡ÉL! – también diciéndolo impresionados.

El joven estaba sudando mientras respirada agitadamente, debido a que corrió lo más que pudo solo para llegar a su destino.

_**Richar**_. – Llegue a tiempo *Jadeo* de no haber sido por esa explosión que vi en el cielo *Jadeo* jamás habría encontrado el camino donde se encontraban exactamente.

De ahí Applejack y Rainbow también habían llegado al mismo punto donde se encontraba el joven.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Richar! – expreso alegre acercándose a él. – qué bueno que te encontramos.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Si! ¡Llevamos un buen rato buscándote por todo Ponyville hasta que escuchamos la explosión, así que nos dirigimos directamente hacia acá! ¿No se supone que estabas herido? ¿Qué haces afuera del Castillo? – pregunto enojada, para luego posar su mirada al frente. - ¡Wow! ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – observando el desastre que tenía al frente.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡¿Y que es esa gran vaina echa de fuego?! – pregunto sorprendida al ver como una gran serpiente de fuego de casi el mismo tamaño que la serpiente verde la estaba manteniendo en el suelo con su hocico, mientras la serpiente verde se revolcaba para liberarse.

_**Richar**_. – hola chicas, también me alegro de verlas. – Mirándolas de reojo mientras seguía manteniendo su brazo levantado hacia el frente – lamento haber salido de esa forma, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes arriesgaban su vida… pero este no es el momento para hablar de eso. Por ahora me encuentro muy ocupado con un problema grande. – haciendo presión en sus dedos, la cual se observó como la serpiente de fuego apretaba más sus hocico para mantener la serpiente verde quita, pero este solo se revolcaba para liberarse.

_**Applejack**_. - ¿¡Tu estas controlando a ese gran bicho fuego!? – pregunto anonada.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Eso es asombroso! – expreso asombrada mientras sonreía.

_**Richar**_. – je. Olvide que es la primera vez que me ven haciendo este tipo de cosas… pero esta clase de técnica consume mucho de mi energía, así que no tengo mucho tiempo; esta serpiente es algo resistente ante las llamas así que solo puedo retrasarla por un leve momento. – haciendo tanto presión en sus dedos como en su cabeza mientras sudaba. – chicas, necesito que vallan a ese cráter de enfrente… creo que las princesas están ahí adentro, pero ya paso un buen rato y aun no salen, y eso que llegue hace poco.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡¿Enserio?!

_**Applejack**_. - ¡En ese caso, vamos Rainbow, no perdamos el tiempo! – dirigiéndose al cráter junto con la Pegaso.

Una vez que bajaron y observaron a las princesas, estas dieron un jadeo de impresión y terror al ver el estado de las princesas, pero más al ver la situación en que se encontraba la princesa Luna.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Por Cloudsdale! ¡Esto no es nada genial! – decía aun volando y observando por encima de las princesas.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Esto es peor que ver una migración de murciélagos vampiro de la fruta atacando y destruyendo cientos de huertos! – tocando el cuello de las princesas, revisando que aún tenían pulso. - *suspiro* qué alivio, aún están con vida, pero su pulso es muy bajo.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Juro que ellos lo pagaran y les pateare el trasero hasta que se les caiga! – Dijo totalmente enojada

_**Applejack**_. – te juro que también pienso lo mismo Rainbow, pero por el momento tenemos que hacer algo para sacar y llevar a las princesas a un lugar seguro antes de que la situación empeore. – replicaba mientras acercaba su casco hacia Luna, para quitarles los bisturíes de sus alas

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡ALTO! – grito deteniendo a Applejack en seco.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡¿Qué ocurre Rainbow?! ¡No es el momento para estar perdiendo el tiempo!

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – eso ya lo sé. – bajando para colocarse a su lado. – es solo que no puedes quitarle eso así como así. Las alas de los Pegasos son muy delicadas ya que la mayoría de nuestros nervios se encuentran en ellos; Lo sé por experiencia. – estirando sus alas. - Además que si le sacamos eso a la fuerza, podría hasta causarle una hemorragia severa o romperle alguna arteria.

_**Applejack**_. – entonces ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Estas cosas se ven que enterraron en la tierra a través de sus alas y si no la desprendemos no la podremos sacar.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – tu descuida y déjamelo a mí. – apuntándose con orgullo. – se cómo lidiar con esto, "gracias" a varias astillas, ramas y escombros que me he enterrado en las alas y logrado quitar sin lastimarme, en el transcurso de mi vida.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Pos que esperas y empieza de una vez! – agarrándola y colocándola frente a las princesas. – mientras más tiempo pasa, más peligro corren de que fallezcan y nosotras también corremos peligro de que estando aquí.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – ya, ya, no me presiones que esto es un proceso delicado. – empezando a extraer con cuidado los bisturíes.

Regresando con Richar, él todavía se encontraba ejerciendo presión a su técnica "Snake Lit" para contener a la serpiente, pero cada vez se observaba que le costaba mantenerla, ya que este se encontraba sudando con intensidad, y el brillo que obtenía en las puntas de sus dedos titilaban como si estuvieran a punto de apagarse.

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente). - _No aguantare mucho… estoy llegando a mi limite… ¿chicas porque tardan tanto en salir?... a este paso me quedare sin energías y no podré hacer nada._

El joven así lo posible para mantener la técnica y dejar apresado a Colmillos. En eso un objeto filoso es dirigido volando hacia Richar; el joven por mala suerte no logro observarlo a tiempo y callo directo en su antebrazo derecho que usaba para mantener la técnica activada.

_**Richar**_. - ¡DAAAAAAHHHHH! – grito de dolor apartando el brazo y desasiendo la técnica.

La serpiente de fuego que mantenía a Colmillos, se disipo en el aire dejando libre a la serpiente verde, pero este aún seguía tirado en el suelo revolcándose en la tierra para calmar la quemadura que se le otorgo hace rato.

Richar callo de rodillas, mientras apretaba tanto los ojos como los dientes mientras sostenía su antebrazo derecho, la cual este sacaba un pequeño hilo de sangre por el objeto que lo atravesó. Richar miro su ante brazo y observo que se trataba de un Bisturí clavado en él.

_**Green**_. - ¿Cómo es posible? – acercándose junto con sus compañeros. - ¡¿Cómo es posible que aun sigas con vida?! – pregunto enojado apretando los dientes.

Richar no respondió a la pregunta, solo coloco su mano izquierda en el bisturí que tenía en su antebrazo derecho y lo saco rápido, para luego tirarlo al piso salpicando algo de sangre y acomodar las vedas que tenía en su brazo para tapar el agujero y detener la pequeña hemorragia.

_**Green**_. - ¡¿Cómo sobreviviste al veneno de Colmillos?! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio puede soportar ese veneno tan poderoso y vivir para contarlo!

_**Richar**_. – ¿Qué te puedo decir? – respondiendo con cara seria y enojado, mientras se levantaba sosteniendo su antebrazo. – el destino al parecer quiera que aun siga respirando. – colocando pose defensiva.

_**Green**_. - ¡Pos este será la última vez que respires! ¡Nosotros mismo acabaremos contigo!

_**Richar**_. – Eso dijiste la última vez y aún sigo de pie, je. – embozando una sonrisa, pero sin perder su seriedad.

_**Green**_. - ¡CALLATE! ¡Are que te comas tus palabras!... ¡Red! ¡Black! Ya saben qué hacer.

En eso los tres ponys bandidos sacaron sus frascos de "Píldoras Esteroides" y se tragaron una dosis cada uno. Como siempre, el resultado era que convulsionaban un poco, mientras sus músculos se ampliaban y sus ojos cambiaban a un tono rojizo. Aunque no se podía decir mucho del unicornio rojo ya que él tenía los ojos rojos como siempre, solo que tenía un brillo más intenso en ellos.

_**Green**_. - ¡Ahora veras de que si somos capaces! ¡Desearas no haberte metido con nosotros una vez que acabemos contigo!

* * *

**Música de fondo**: Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: Keisei Gyakuten

watch?v=XIKPI2LcrxE

* * *

El unicornio rojo, Red, saco con su magia dos bisturíes, para luego sacudirlos y tener un abanico de bisturíes. En eso los apunto hacia Richar lanzándolos a gran velocidad uno por uno.

Richar al ver los objetos punzantes dirigirse a él, se lanzó a un lado, cayendo al suelo, mientras las navajas se enterraban en el suelo en forma lineal. Richar aun estando en el suelo, sintió que una sombra lo tapaba, así que miro rápidamente al cielo y vio que el pony negro, Black, había saltado mientras preparaba su casco en pleno aire para darle un buen puñetazo. El joven rápidamente empezó a girar acostado en el suelo alejándose del sitio, para luego ver como este impactaba en el suelo, escuchándose un estruendo y levantado una gran cantidad de polvo.

Richar se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, solo para observar como el Pegaso verde, Green, se acercaba a él volando a gran velocidad, sosteniendo en sus dos cascos unas navajas afiladas. El joven se curveo de espalda al instante, solo para ver como el Pegaso pasaba por encima suyo en cámara lenta, pero esto no fue suficiente ya que recibió una cortada en su frente con la navaja.

El joven se reincorporo, solo para ver como los tres ahora lo tenían rodeado en forma triangular y luego empezar a galopar directo hacia él. Richar coloco y estiro sus brazos a los lados, mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice como si fueran pistolas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Huracán Cruz! – empezó a girar lo más rápido posible sobre su eje, mientras que de sus dedos salían proyectiles de fuego, que salían disparados por todos los ángulos.

Los ponys bandidos no lograron esquivar el ataque, lo cual recibieron el ataque por todo su cuerpo, mientras retrocedían y gruñían de dolor, quemándoles partes de su piel.

Richar detuvo su ataque, pero empezó a tambalearse mientras respiraba pesadamente.

_**Richar**_. – me… me duele… *jadeo* - empezando a ver borroso por unos segundos. – no… no aguantare por mucho *jadeo* - intentando mantenerse en pie a pesar que sus heridas anteriores le suplicaba que parara.

_**Green**_. - ¡Ni crees que con eso nos detendrás! – Reincorporándose.

_**Black**_. - Ya hemos vistos tus trucos y esto no es nada para nosotros. – acercándose a una casa destruida, para agarrar un tubo de metal que sobresalía de este, partiéndolo como si no le hubiera costado nada, dejando que esta se viera como una alabarda de punta afilada.

_**Black**_. - ¡YIAJAJAJA! ¡Si, eso solo fue un "calentamiento" para nosotros! – sacando más de sus bisturíes

_**Richar**_. – tsk… supongo que tendré que usar nuevas estrategias.

_**Green**_. - ¡hagas lo hagas no nos detendrás! – sacando de su ala y colocándose una mini ballesta en el casco. – saluda a mi nuevo amiguito. Esto contiene un veneno mortal en la punta de cada proyectil capaz de aniquilar a cualquier ser viviente con solo un rose. ¡Haber si sobrevives después de esto! – apuntando al joven.

Los tres prepararon sus armas frente al joven, y las lanzaron todos al mismo tiempo, por lado tenia varios bisturíes controlado por magia dirigiéndose a sus costados; un montón de flechas envenenadas dirigiéndose a su pecho; y un tubo de metal con forma de alabarda yendo directo a su espalda.

Richar tuvo que pensar rápido para poder evitarlo, así que este cerró sus puños para luego levantarlos y apuntar al suelo.

_**Richar**_. – ¡Blast Of Fire! – agachándose y golpeando el suelo con sus puños; provocando una onda expansiva de fuego, la cual se elevó a la altura de una casa un muro de fuego alrededor del joven y se expandió, hasta que llego a los objetos que se dirigían a él, deteniéndolos y derritiéndolos.

La onda expansiva de fuego no solo detuvo los proyectiles que se dirigían a él, sino que este todavía seguía avanzando, hasta llegar a los ponys bandidos, los cuales estos pusieron una cara impresionada y al mismo tiempo de susto, hasta que esto los arraso y los mando a volar a unos cuantos metros que leves quemaduras en sus pelajes.

Una vez que la onda expansiva se detuvo, Richar que aún seguía con los puños en el suelo, empezó a tambalearse hasta desplomarse en el suelo.

_**Richar**_. - *jadeo* hasta aquí llegue *jadeo* use lo último que me quedaba de energía en esa técnica. *jadeo* - Decía respirando débilmente mientras su vista se tornaba borroso con cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del cráter donde estaban las princesas, Rainbow Dash y Applejack, ellas habían logrado quitarle casi todos los bisturíes a Luna. Y digo casi porque solo las de las alas se las quito Rainbow Dash dejándole todavía las que aún estaban es su espalda.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – con esta sería la última de sus alas. – quitándole el ultimo bisturí del ala con cuidado, la cual Luna saco un pequeño grito ahogado aun estando inconsciente. – listo, con eso bastara. – lanzado el bisturí hacia un lado.

_**Applejack**_. – muy bien, aunque todavía faltaron más por quitarle. Pero no creo que tengamos demasiado tiempo, así que tendremos que llevarlas con los médicos para tratarla, antes de que sea tarde… ven, ayúdame a colocar a la princesa Luna en mi lomo.

Rainbow asintió, y cargo a la princesa Luna con delicadeza para no lastimarla y hacer que los bisturíes no se enterraran más en cuerpo, depositándola suavemente en el lomo de Applejack. Por otro lado Rainbow se encardo de llevarse a Celestia levantándola con sus cascos mientras aleteaba.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – ¡Ufff! ¡Que pesada! ¡¿Qué es lo que comerá la princesa Celestia?! ¡Ufff! ¿Pasteles de desayuno, almuerzo y Cena?

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Ya deja de quejarte y salgamos de aquí en este instante! – escalando por el cráter sosteniendo a la princesa Luna. Mientras Rainbow hacia lo mismo volando con la princesa Celestia.

Una vez que salieron, observaron que los alrededores estaban en lamas y vieron también que Richar se encontraba tirado en el suelo respirando pesadamente.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¡Richar estas bien! – grito desde el cráter.

Richar al escucharla empezó amover sus ojos hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la voz, hasta que visualizo con dificultad y algo borrosa las imágenes de Applejack y Rainbow desde lejos mientras sostenían a las princesas. Pero había observado una silueta mucho más grande que se encontraba un poco más atrás y por encima de ellas; resulta que esa silueta era la serpiente verde que se había reincorporado y estaba a punto de atacar a las chicas. Esto aterrorizo a Richar he intento advertirles.

_**Richar**_. – chicas… *Jadeo* ¡Salgan de aquí!... *jadeo* ¡AHORA! – intentando levantarse.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡No podemos dejarte aquí!

_**Richar**_. - ¡n.. no!... ¡No entienden! – haciendo lo posible para reincorporarse usando sus brazos. - ¡DETRÁS DE US…! – en eso siente que miles de cuchillas se le entierran en la batata de la pierna. - ¡DAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – saco un inmenso grito de dolor.

_**Applejack y Rainbow Dash**_. - ¡RICHAR! – gritaron alarmadas.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de ir ayudar a Richar, una sombra se posa por encima de ellas, la cual hace que ellas se espanten y giren la cabeza lentamente, solo para ser recibidas por un agarre de la cola de la serpiente. Rainbow logro esquivarlo volando hacia un lado con la princesa Celestia. Pero Applejack no tuvo tantán suerte y fue atrapada junto con la princesa Luna.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡HaAaaAAAaAAaaaAAa! – gritaba de miedo mientras era sostenía fuertemente por la serpiente.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Resiste amiga! – dejando a la princesa Celestia en el suelo, para luego salir volando hacia la serpiente.

Rainbow volaba por los alrededores de la bestia, buscando un punto débil para logra hacer que la serpiente soltara a Applejack como a Luna. Colmillos solo sentía como si Rainbow fuera un fastidioso mosquito que lo estorbaba volando por todos sus alrededores, hasta que se arto y levantando de nuevo su cola, le dio un buen coletazo a Rainbow, la cual no pudo esquivar, haciendo que Rainbow saliera volando y se estrellara con un montón de barriles que estaban acumulados en una esquina. Uno de esos barriles que había salido volando por los aires encima de Rainbow, este volvió a descender al mismo sitio y le callo justamente en su ala izquierda.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! – saco un gran grito, ya que el barril era pesado y le había fracturado el ala

_**Applejack**_ _**y**_ _**Richar**_. - ¡Rainbow! – gritaron preocupados.

La serpiente se acercó justamente donde estaba la Pegaso cian, para luego también agarrarla con su cola, y luego hacer lo mismo con Celestia quien estaba desmayada en el suelo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Jodeeer! - Intentando arrastrase, pero sus piernas no se lo permitían debido a los bisturíes que tenía clavados en ellas. - ¡Tengo… que… ayudar…las…! – levantando su brazo como si intentara alcanzarlas, hasta que una pata negra se la pisa con fuerza, aplastándosela en el suelo. – ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Richar gritaba por sentir su mano ser aplastada por una pata, la cual al observar bien, ve que se trataba de Black, quien presionaba su mano con fuerza.

_**Green**_. – no creas que te has desecho de nosotros todavía. – acercándose junto con Red. – aún tenemos cuentas pendientes contigo.

_**Red**_. - ¡YIAJAJAJA! ¡Si! ¡Nos debes mucho! – arrancándoles los bisturíes de las piernas con fuerza, haciendo que Richar gritara de dolor.

_**Green**_. – Black, Red, levántenlo. – Dicho esto, los dos ponys mencionados lo sujetaron de los hombros, pasando sus cascos por sus arcilas, hasta levantarlo estando de rodilla. – Nos has dado muchos problemas amigo. – Mientras Black le jalaba el cabello a Richar para que mirara al frente. – Te has metido donde no debes. – Dándole un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupa sangre. – Has intervenido muchas veces arruinando nuestros planes. – Dándole múltiples coñazos con los cascos en la cabeza abriéndosela y haciendo que sangrara. – Hiciste que lo que recolectáramos en Canterlot lo perdiéramos. – Pisoteándoles las piernas hasta que se escuchó el sonido de los huesos quebrándose haciendo que Richar soltara un grito desgarrador. – metiste a mis compañeros a la cárcel. – dándoles golpes duro en el estómago, pecho y cara, hasta el punto de dejarle la piel tanto morada como ensangrentada. – pero lo peor de todo *golpe* es que tu *golpe* ¡Mataste! *golpe fuerte* ¡A mi hermano! *Golpe más fuerte* ¡BLUE! – finalizando dándole un mega cascaso en la mejilla a Richar, haciendo que este volteara la cabeza mientras unos dientes con sangre salían volando de su boca. - ¡Por eso no te perdonare maldito! – agarrándolo de su chaqueta hasta acercarlo a su cara muy enojado.

_**Richar**_. - …a…. kit… a… yo… a… yo… no… - balbuceaba sin aliento casi moribundo.

_**Green**_. - ¡CIERRA EL HOCICO! – golpeándole la boca y rompiéndole el labio. - ¡No quiero escucharte MÁS! ¡Quiero que desaparezca de este mundo!... – en eso saca su mini ballesta y lo apunta en el brazo de Richar. - ¡Quiero que sufras el mismo destino que le hiciste a mi hermano, pero mil veces peor! – jalando el gatillo y enterrándole las flechas en el brazo, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro brazo y las piernas, la cual hacia que Richar no parara de gritar de agonía. - ¡Con esto no habrá más forma de que sigas con vida!... ¡Black, termina el trabajo de una buena vez!

_**Black**_. – a la orden. – dejando a Richar mientras Green tomaba su lugar.

De ahí el pony negro se dirige hacia unos escombros de una casa y observa un gran pilar de mármol, que estaba sosteniendo parte de un techo, hasta que el la tomo y con una fuerza extrema, la arranco como si nada haciendo que el techo se viniera abajo por completo. Para luego acercarse a los bandidos y a Richar, sosteniendo el pilar de mármol como un bate.

_**Green**_. – hasta nunca hijo puta. – le susurro en el oído a Richar, para luego levantarlo junto con Red y lanzarlo hacia Black, la cual este lo recibió bateándolo en todas las costillas quebrándoselas, mientras el joven grito apenas escuchable y ahogado de dolor.

Richar salió volando a varios metros lejos del lugar, hasta estrellarse contra la ventana de una tienda que decía "Artilugios y Baratijas Antiguas". Richar termino cayendo entre un montón de artilugios rompiendo casi todo lo de adentro, hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de la amistad. Los ponys que estaban refugiados se encontraban asomados y observando por la ventana lo que ocurría afuera, y vieron todo lo que sucedió hace rato; la paliza que le dieron a Richar, y como 2 de las mane 6 y las princesas estaban capturadas por la serpiente en su cola. Entre ellos se encontraba Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, que miraban con horror la escena que acaban de presenciar.

_**Rarity**_. – que… horror. – mientras le temblaban las patas y le salían lagrimas que hasta el maquillaje se le escurría.

Pinkie Pie estaba con el hocico abierto, mientras lagrimeaba y su pelo se desinflaba poco a poco.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. – Ri… Richar… - decía en voz baja aun si creerse lo que vio.

Fluttershy por otro lado se había desmallado ya que su frágil corazón no pudo soportar tan espeluznante escena, mientras sus animalitos intentaban hacerla reaccionar echándole aire con un abanico o cualquier cosa que se les ocurría para que despertara.

_**Pony #1**_. - ¡No puede ser! ¡Las princesas fueron capturadas!

_**Pony #2**_. - ¡Esa bestia se las va a comer!

_**Pony #3**_. - ¡El horror! ¡El horror!

_**Pony #4**_. - ¡Todos vamos a morir!

En eso todos empezaron a gritar y alarmarse de nuevo como locos, mientras que la guardia que se encontraba dentro del castillo hacía lo posible para calmarlos.

* * *

Devuelta con los ponys bandidos, ellos miraban el lugar donde se había estrellado Richar con una cara sin emoción alguna. Mientras Black lanzaba el pilar que tenía hacia un lado, rompiéndola en pedazos.

_**Green**_. - Con eso debería bastar para que este muerto. – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar tomando los sacos de joyas y dinero.

Rainbow y Applejack que aún seguían sujetadas por la serpiente, estaban impactadas con las pupilas dilatadas al ver lo que hicieron los bandidos.

_**Applejack**_. – Richar… no hay forma… que después de eso… aun siga vivo. – decía todo impactada.

_**Rainbow** **Dash**_. - ¡CANALLAS! ¡DESGRACIADOS! ¡HIPOCRITAS! – insultaba mientras intentaba liberarse. - ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERLE ESO!? ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS! ¡LOS VOY A ACABAR! ¡LES ROMPERE TODOS LOS HUESOS!

_**Green**_. – Tsk… Que Irritante es esa Pegaso. ¡Oye ya comételas, para que se callen de una buena vez! – le exclamo a la serpiente

Colmillos siseaba con su lengua mientras babeaba sacando ese aroma toxico frente a las chicas, mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes. Las chicas gritaban pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie las escuchaba.

* * *

**Música De Fondo:** Clannad OST : Existence (piano)

watch?v=XiJpmx5XVRI

* * *

**(Tienda De Artilugios y Baratijas Antiguas).**

Richar aún se encontraba tirado con la espalda en la pared totalmente moribundo y los ojos cerrados, pero apenas y poco abierto de los parpados dejando mostrar unos ojos perdidos con nada de brillo, con una inmensa cantidad de sangre bajándole por la cabeza y moretones por todo el cuerpo. Su respiración era muy lenta y apenas agarraba oxígeno. Sus brazos estaban tirados en el suelo con las palmas abiertas, mientras se observaba que en sus brazos y piernas tenían las venas de un color negro producto del veneno que le otorgaron las flechas que le clavo Green.

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente). - _… soy un idiota… ¿Por qué pensé que podía con esto?... arriesgándome así como así sin pensar en las consecuencias… ahora mi cuerpo está en peor estado… Spike tenía Razón; debí haberme quedado en el Castillo… solo logre retrasar lo inevitables… las últimas veces solo he tenido suerte. – sacando lágrimas. – esta vez no creo que algo me salve… estoy perdido… ¿Qué me hizo pensar que podría resolver las cosas yo solo?… soy un tonto… ponyville será destruido y yo no podré hacer nada… esta pesadilla realmente se está volviendo realidad. – derramando lágrimas en el suelo, mezclándose con la sangre. – ¿porque soy tan débil?... ¿Por qué nada me sale bien?... ¿Por qué no puedo ser igual a los héroes que tanto he visto y leído a lo largo de mi vida?... ¿solo porque la realidad siempre te complica las cosas?...Tengo que ser más realista… tener poderes no me hace invencible… Solo soy un chico que cree que por solo por tener estas habilidades… hace que piense que todo lo puedo hacer, cuando en verdad solo juego a ser héroe… tener esto no me hace nada especial… no sirvo para nada._

Richar empieza a cerrar los ojos y esperar a que se desangrara o el veneno lo terminara de matar; lo que ocurriera primero. En eso escucha el sonido de auxilio de las chicas, con eso Richar vuelve abrir sus ojos suavemente pero no por completo, mientras observaba por la venta y lograba ver aunque demasiado borroso, como la serpiente estaba a punto de devorarlas.

_**Richar**_. - … por favor… que alguien… las ayude. – intentando moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía. – déjalas… en paz. – moviendo apenas su cabeza hacia adelante, pero esta vuelve a retroceder por lo débil, golpeándose con el muro.

Al haber golpeado el muro. Richar no se había dado cuenta que arriba de él había una repisa de pared con un montón de piedras de diferentes tamaños y formas antiguas. Este se había desprendido de unos de sus clavos que lo sostenía, haciendo que se inclinara un poco y las piedras se movieran a la esquina.

_**Richar**_. - … por favor… no les hagas daño. – intentando mover su cabeza nuevamente. - … déjalas ir… - retrocediendo y golpeando su cabeza de nuevo con la pared, haciendo que la repisa se sacudiera y tumbara algunas de las piedras cayendo directo al suelo cerca de Richar.

Sin darse cuenta, una de las piedras con una forma octagonal, empezó a rebotar de la repisa hasta caer directamente en la palma derecha del joven sin saber.

_**Richar**_. – no las lastimes… déjalas… no le hagas daño. – intentando mover sus manos, pero apenas y logra hacerlo con los dedos. – Aléjate de ellas… ¡Aléjate de ellas! ...¡ALEJATE DE ELLAAAAAAAS…! – cerrando la palma de su mano derecha, y apretando la piedra que tenía.

De repente, desde la mano donde sostenía la piedra, empezó a brillar desde el interior de un tono blanco muy fuerte; La cual el brillo empezó a correr por todo el cuerpo del joven hasta solo dejar una silueta humana de color blanco. El brillo era tan intenso que hasta salía por la ventana rota que había atravesado y por las hendijas de la puerta de la tienda.

* * *

Mientras afuera. La serpiente lanzo a las chicas al aire para luego ver cómo estas se dirigían a la boca de Colmillos. Rainbow no podía volar debido a su ala lastimada; Applejack no podía hacer nada ya que solo era un pony de tierra, y las princesas aún estaba inconscientes sin saber que pasaba... pero en ese instante, una gran columna de tierra emergió del suelo alado de la serpiente he impactado en todo su hocico cerrándosela por completo, lanzándolo hacia atrás y cayendo fuertemente de espaldas. De ahí otras columnas salieron del suelo, solo que estos tenían forma de tobogán, logrando que las chicas cayeran en ellas y se deslizaran hasta el suelo, sanas y salvas lejos de la gran víbora.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto extrañada hacia Applejack.

_**Applejack**_. – no lo sé, pero sea lo que allá sido eso; acaba de salvar nuestras vidas. – tocándose el pecho con alivio.

Dentro del castillo, todos logrando observar impresionados por las ventanas como esas columnas salvaron tanto a las chicas como a las princesas, pero se preguntaban cómo fue que ocurrió y porque aparecieron de repente del suelo.

Los ponis bandidos estaban impresionados como impactados al ver como esas grandes columnas emergieron del suelo así como si nada.

_**Green**_. - ¡¿Y ahora que rayos fue lo que ocurrió?! – pregunto intrigado como enojado mirando a Red.

_**Red**_. – ¡A mí no me mires, esas columnas salieron de golpe nada mas!

Se escucha el sonido de unos cristales rompiéndose y tanto como las chicas, los ponys del castillo y los bandidos, pusieron sus miradas de dónde provenía el ruido y observaron como Richar estaba parado afuera de la tienda encima unos vidrios rotos que eran de la ventana que había atravesado.

Él estaba con la cabeza agachada, mientras una sombra tapaba sus ojos. Su aspecto ahora era diferente. Su cabello estaba algo ondulado y el color había tomado a un marrón brilloso. Su cuerpo parecía haber aumentado de musculatura a pesar que aún tenía la chaqueta puesta. También tenía un aura de color naranja fosforescente que le rodeaba por completo el cuerpo.

**(Nota: Pueden ver la imagen en mi página de Devianart (dabastador), como "Richar Fase Earth")**

Las chicas así como los cuídanos del castillo se alegraron al ver que el joven seguía vivo, que hasta incluso algunos exclamaron de alegría mientras se abrazaban entre ellos.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Está vivo! ¡Está Vivo! ¡Está Vivo! ¡ESTA VIVOOOO! – decía recuperando la esponjosidad de su cabello y saltando de alegría.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Ho cielos, este chico me va a venir dando un infarto! – arregostándose en su sillón mientras se abanicaba. - ¡Pero esto aún no acaba! ¡Deben salir de ahí rápido antes de que sean atacados de nuevo! – Al decir eso, todos se callaron al saber que ella tenía razón, así que volvieron a poner sus miradas afuera, mientras gritaban a que salieran de ese sitio, pero solo los que se encontraban en el Castillo se podían oír nada más.

Volviendo afuera de Ponyville, tanto Rainbow como Applejack estaban que casi lloraban de alegría al ver que Richar aún estaba con vida. Pero estaban extrañadas por la nueva apariencia de Richar.

Por otro lado; los bandidos estaban más que anonados con sus hocicos y ojos bien abiertos al ver al joven de pie frente a la tienda. Pero Green por otro lado paso de estar impresionado a colocar una cara de enojo absoluto.

**_Green_**. - ¡¿qu.. qu… QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!

**_Red_**. - ¡Después de todo lo que recibió! ¡¿Aún se mantiene de pie?!

**_Black_**. - ¡Es un Monstruo!

**_Green_**. - ¡GRRRRRRR HAAAAAAAAAA! – grito ya irritado. - ¡MONSTRUO O MONO ME DA IGUAL! ¡QUIERO QUE DESAPARESCA! – en eso saco un silbido, lo cual hizo aparecer como unos 20 Razhorkanes frente a él. - ¡DESTRUYANLO! ¡EXPLOTENLO! ¡MUNTILENLO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA COMO LO HAGAN! ¡SOLO ACABEN CON EL! – apuntando a Richar.

* * *

**Música de Fondo**: Strength of a Thousand Men - Two Steps from Hell

watch?v=qwJj2EpC8vg

* * *

Los Razorkhanes voltearon a ver al joven y sacaron un montón de armas ninjas, como espadas, kunais, nunchakus, bombas explosivas, espadas, entre otros. Estos se pusieron en cuclillas para luego salir disparados a una gran velocidad ninja a atacar a Richar; estos corrían por las calles y saltando entre las casas hasta que se lanzaron hacia el joven con sus grandes armar apuntándolo directamente. Richar no se movía de su lugar hasta sentir que los ninjas estaban cerca de él, Para luego sonreír y levantar la mirada dejando ver unos grandes ojos marrones claros brillosos.

**(Esperar que el vídeo llegue a 0,47 y seguir leyendo)**

El joven levanto su mano derecha hasta pasarlo por su hombro izquierdo, levantado una columna de piedra en forma diagonal que impacto en varios Razorkhanes que estaban de su lado izquierdo mandándolos a volar lo mismo hizo rápidamente pero de su lado derecho, levantando otro pilar diagonal mandando a volar a todos los Razhorcanes que se acercaban de su lado derecho. Los Razhorcanes que venían de frente seguían corriendo hacia el joven, pero antes de que llegaran, Richar levanto una gran piedra del suelo telequineticamente con las manos, para luego elevarla en el aire y mantenerla por encima suyo como si fuera un "Genkidama"...

Richar con fuerza lanzo la enorme piedra al frente de él, cayendo directamente a los ninjas que venían de frente, aplastándolos por completo. De hay Richar empieza a correr directamente hacia los bandidos y la serpiente, saltando por encima de la piedra que había lanzado frente a él y cayendo del otro lado siguiendo corriendo. Mientras seguía sacando columnas de tierra golpeando y aplastando a los ninjas, mientras esquivaba con agilidad todos sus ataques sin parar de correr hacia el frente.

_**Black**_. - ¡¿Qué diantres?! ¡¿Cómo está haciendo eso?!

_**Red**_. - ¡Primero Fuego! ¡Luego Viento! ¡¿Ahora resulta que controla la Tierra también?!

Rainbow, Applejack y los Ponys que estaban en el castillo, no salían de su impresión al observar lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que era la primera vez que observaban al joven luchar y con esa nueva apariencia. También les dio a entender que él fue quien saco las mismas columnas de hace rato salvándolas de ser devoradas por la serpiente verde.

_**Applejack**_. - … ¿enserio ese es Richar? – observando intrigada como acababa con los ninjas fácilmente.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - … No estoy realmente segura, es la primera vez que lo veo hacer esto. – sin dejar de despegar la vista frente a ella anonada. - ¡Pero que continúe! ¡Lo está derrotando! – decía entusiasmada mientras sonreía.

Por otro lado Green ya le estaba dando un tic nervioso en el ojo al ver como los ninjas salían volando derrotados y el joven se acercaba cada vez más y más, haciendo que la rabia de Green aumentara drásticamente y se dirigiera hacia Colmillos la cual apenas y se estaba recuperando del tremendo impacto que recibió en la quijada.

_**Green**_. - ¡No te quedes hay parado! ¡VE Y ACABA CON ÉL! – apuntando al joven y esperando que al menos le hiciera caso.

La serpiente observo Green y al haberlo escuchado por la forma en que le hablo, este parecía que lo miraba como si deseara comerlo o aplastarlo ya que le gruño sacando su siseo, ya que sonó como un gato enojado, pero se olvidó de eso por completo al observar como Richar corría a su dirección y estaba más cabreado con él, ya que observo que él estaba levantando varios pilares para derrotar a los ninjas y se dio cuenta que por su culpa perdió la oportunidad de comerse a las chicas y recibió el golpe de hace rato, así que empezó a movilizarse zigzagueando hacia el joven a gran velocidad.

Los dos Contrincantes se dirigían a enfrentarse el uno al otro acercándose queda vez más.

Richar en ese momento abre sus palmas apuntando al suelo mientras corría, para luego ver como una colina inclinada se elevaba del suelo por debajo del joven, tomar el tamaño de casi la misma altura que la Serpiente Colmillos. Richar no paraba de correr y empezó a escalar la colina acercándose a la cabeza de Colmillos.

La gran serpiente ya estando cerca y ver como el joven escalaba la colina estando cerca de su cabeza, este rápidamente levanta su cola para luego dirigirla justamente en la punta de la colina destruyéndola y convirtiéndola en escombros.

Antes de que la colina fuera destruida, Richar logro llegar a tiempo a la punta para luego dar un gran salto en el aire y ver como la serpiente destruía la colina que creo. Luego una vez que descendió, aterrizo justamente en su cola, nada más para volver a saltar impulsándose con fuerza hasta llegar a la cabeza de la serpiente. Todo se observaba en cámara lenta con una serpiente destruyendo una colina y un Richar en pleno aire.

Colmillos al ver que estaba cerca de su cabeza en el aire, observo que no tenía oportunidad de escapar y se veía sin defensa, así que abrió por completo su hocico dispuesto a devorarlo.

Richar al estar en pleno aire y ver que Colmillos intentaba devorarlo, este levanto y movió su brazo derecho para atrás mientras apretaba el puño, para luego ver como como barias rocas empezaban a salir del suelo y se dirigían al brazo de Richar, juntándose y formando un brazo de piedra sólida. Luego rápidamente con su brazo derecho aun teniendo sus guantes alquímicos, apunto a su brazo de piedra, para luego chasquearle y ver como su brazo de piedra se convertía en un brazo de piedra envuelto en llamas.

**(Esperar que el vídeo llegue a 3:23 y seguir leyendo)**

_**Richar**_. - ¡Disruptive Short Flames! (Quebrantadora corta llamas) - Grito impulsando su brazo he impactando en todo el hocico de la serpiente, hundiéndola como si fuera de goma.

La escena se repitió como tres veces en diferentes ángulos mientras Richar le daba el golpe, mientras una onda de viento rojiza del impacto salía de ella.

A la serpiente se le puso su unico ojo en blanco tras recibir el golpe, y sus dientes se agrietaban; mientras Richar se notaba que usaba gran fuerza, ya que los ojos también se le pusieron blanco con un gran ceño fruncido y las venas notándose en la frente.

_**Richar**_. - ¡YaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – sacando un grito de guerra mientras impulsaba más su mano hasta mandarlo a volar a cientos de kilómetros y unos de los dientes delanteros de la serpiente se desprecia y salía volando por los aires.

Todos los presentes que observaron la escena, ya siendo, las chicas, los bandidos, los ponys del castillo y los guardias leales, de broma no se le salían los ojos y las lenguas mientras gritaban ahogadamente "¿¡HEEEEEEEEEEE!?" totalmente anonados, mientras observaban como la serpiente salía volando fuera de los límites de Ponyville sacándolo completamente del pueblo y estrellándose en todo el suelo levantando una inmensa cantidad de tierra y piedras que salieron volando al cielo, para luego ver tirado a la serpiente en el suelo fuera de combate con la boca sangrando, mientras las piedras que salieron volando caían encima de él enterrándolo por completo.

* * *

**Música De Fondo**: World's Most Epic Music Ever: Icarus

watch?v=X3iSxmKECLo

* * *

Richar aterrizo en los escombros de la colina que había hecho antes, apoyándose de una rodilla y la otra en el suelo. El brazo de piedra con llamas con el que golpeo a la serpiente, empezó a agrietarse mientras se apagaba sus llamas, hasta desmoronarse y dejar su brazo libre, para luego levantarse y mirar al frente sonriendo, mientras se tronaba los nudillos. Las nubes en el cielo se despejaban, dejando pasar los rayos del sol a través de ellas y posándose cerca del joven.

El diente afilado que se le desprendió a la serpiente callo justamente frente a los bandidos enterrándose en la tierra, mientras estos sudaban a montones observando el diente que se le desprendió a la serpiente.

_**Black**_. – a… a… acabo con el… ¡¿De un solo golpe?!

_**Red**_. – estamos muertos… ¡Lady C Nos va a matar! – agarrándose la cabeza desesperado.

_**Green**_. - ¿Qui… qui… quién eres? ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir de pie y luchando después de todo lo que recibiste?! ¡¿Qué clase de Demonio eres?! – le exclamo en preguntas al joven que aún seguía de pie sobre los escombros de la colina.

_**Richar**_. - … ¿yo? – levantando unas piedras telequineticamente haciéndolas rotar sobre su mano derecha. – solo soy un simple humano que decidió quedarse a mantener la paz de este mundo. – agarrando la piedra y apretándola con fuerza hasta hacerla polvo. – y alguien a quien la suerte lo acompaña a pesar de todo las calamidades que me ocurren. - Sacando y mostrando frente a ellos una piedra octagonal con un dibujo en formas de líneas incrustado en él, con forma de caballo de color celeste. La cual era la piedra que callo directamente en su mano y saco el brillo de hace rato.

_**Green, Black, Red**_. - ¡¿EL TALISMÁN QUE BUSCAMOS!? – Gritaron atónitos al saber que el joven lo tenía.

* * *

**Talismán del caballo**: Poder de curación**. **"El caballo de un noble caballero" puede "expulsar a todas las fuerzas extranjeras en el interior, "el poseedor es curado de la enfermedad que padece (cuerpos extraños), también puede sanar lesiones físicas, y puede también reparar objetos rotos, así como aliviar de inmediato el dolor físico y la desorientación.

* * *

_**Richar**_. - ¿Quién diría que este pequeño objeto se toparía y apareciera conmigo en el último momento por coincidencia y me salvara de una muerte segura? – lanzando y atrapando el talismán en el aire. - Sin mencionar que como bono extra, obtuve esta nueva transformación que me permite controlar la Tierra.

_**Green**_. - ¡Entréganos Ese Talismán! ¡Esa es la principal razón por la que estamos aquí! - Exclamo pisando el suelo con fuerza.

_**Richar**_. - ¡hoo! ¿Con que por esto es que causaron tanto desastre y alboroto al pueblo? – mirando y jugando con el talismán lanzándolo y atrapándolo en el aire. – en ese caso. – atrapando el talismán y manteniéndolo en su mano firmemente. - ¡No permitiré que este artefacto caiga en cascos equivocados y menos con unas escorias como ustedes! – frunciendo el ceño. – si lo desean tendrán que quitármelo de mis muertas manos.

_**Green**_. - ¡Grrrrrrrrrrr! – gruño con enojo, para luego embozar una sonrisa. - ¿Si así lo quieres? No tengo más alternativa… ¡QUE USAR MI ULTIMO RECURSO! – sacando un buen frasco de píldoras esteroides.

_**Red**_. - ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?!

_**Black**_. - ¡¿No me digas que aras lo que creo que aras?!

_**Green**_. - ¡O SI! ¡SI QUE LO VOY HACER! – Respondió totalmente alocado con las pupilas dilatadas mientras destapaba el frasco.

_**Red**_. - ¡Estas Demente!

_**Black**_. - ¡Si haces eso perderás la conciencia y tu cuerpo se destruirá!

_**Green**_. - ¡No me importa! ¡YA NO ME IMPORTA NADA MAS QUE VER A ESTE SIMIO MUERTO!

_**Richar**_. - ¡QUE NO SOY SIMIO! – grito enojado sacando humo por los oídos y una vena en su frente.

_**Green**_. - ¡Prepárate! ¡PORQUE AHORA SI SERA TU FIN! – Dicho esto, metió toda la punta del frasco en su boca, mientras las píldoras bajaban por su garganta, sacando algunas lagrimas ya que parecía atragantarse con ellas, hasta ver el frasco vaciarse por completo .

Una vez que se tragó la última píldora, estrello el frasco contra el suelo. De pronto se escucho el sonido de un corazón latiendo fuertemente al rededor de todo su cuerpo y empezó a sacar ondas de aire mientras sus músculos y piel se estiraban he intensaban a tal grado que pareciera que la piel estuviera a punto de desgarrase en él, mientras las venas se alborotaban por todo su cuerpo dejándolas verse un color rojo carmesí. Su cuerpo también empezó a aumentar de tamaño hasta casi tener la altura de una de las casas, y sus ojos así como su esclerótica se tornaron un rojo brilloso intenso y sus dientes empezaron tomar una forma afilada como de tiburón.

Black y Red retrocedían al ver a su compañero con su nueva apariencia, mientras sudaban frio por el miedo a acercarse.

Richar también quedo asombrado al verlo que hasta la boca se le abrió de impresión mientras sudaba frio.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿DAFAAAKC?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Una especie de Hulk versión pony?! – se preguntó algo alarmado al verlo.

_**Green**_. - **¡AHORA SI SERA TU FIN MONO, YA QUE SERAS MUTILADO POR MIS PROPIOS CASCOS!** – Dijo con una voz tan gruesa y profunda, que se escuchaba como si gritara, mientras chocaba su casco con su otro caso, creando una onda de choque fuerte que casi sacude la tierra.

_**Richar**_. – hay mamita, esto si ya se volvió un problema. – colocando pose defensiva.

**Narrador**: Green acaba de tomar una inmensa dosis de píldoras esteroides tomando una apariencia muy conocida monstruosa para el joven, mientras que Richar ha obtenido una nueva trasformación que le permite controlar la tierra, junto con un talismán que por obra del destino termino en sus manos ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Qué le sucederá al pueblo? ¿Lograra el joven vencer a Green con su nueva transformación? O ¿Terminara igual tal y cual como ocurrió en Canterlot?

En otro lado fuera del pueblo, justamente donde se encontraba la gran serpiente enterraba bajo escombros de tierra y piedras, se observa como algunas piedras donde se encontraban empezaban a moverse y caer, hasta ver como la gran serpiente sale de ella sacando un rugido feroz indicando que no estaba nada contento, la cual se escuchó por todo ponyville.

_**Richar**_. - … corrijo… esto ahora si se volvió un GRAN problema. – Dijo alarmado al escuchar a la serpiente. - ¿Es que ese Reptil jamás caerá?

**Narrador: **Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo 25, esperen a la siguiente.**

**En cuanto pueda, subiré los dibujos que no he logrado hacer todavía y aparecen en este capítulo para que vean la forma como es lo que mencione, así como las lanzas de las princesas y la transformación de Green.**

**He leído algunos comentarios diciendo que cuando publicare más videos en Youtube. Bueno, resulta que no he podido hacer videos debido que la plataforma con el que hago los videos tiene un problema para poder colocar y modificar los videos. Eso al estar así no me permite hacer nada y encontrar una solución no he podido hallar y menos en la situación en la que me encuentro por ahora, ya que no me da tiempo.**

**Recuerden que si quieren estar al tanto de mis publicasion y dibujos, para que no esten revisando la pagina a cada rato. Pos pueden entrar en mi pagina de facebook que esta en mi perfil de fanfiction llamado "Devastador Manipulado" donde publico todo lo que hago.**

**Por ahora mi canal se quedara congelado hasta nuevo aviso y logre arreglar ese problema.**

**En fin, nos vemos en otro capítulo, espero sus Review con ansias, lo cual leeré al instante por mi cel apenas lo envíen XD**

**Rikimlp se despide CHAOCHAO**


	26. Desastre en Ponyville, Parte 3

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

**Música De Fondo:** Vol. 7 Epic Legendary Intense Massive Heroic Vengeful Dramatic Music Mix - 1 Hour Long

watch?v=Aqo7T4di1TQ

* * *

Richar había logrado obtener una nueva transformación conocida como: "Richar Fase Earth", lo cual le permite tener control y manipulación de la tierra a su antojo. Sin mencionar que unos de los talismanes fue encontrado por obra del destino cayendo en las manos del joven, Literalmente.

Este talismán tiene el poder de la curación, permitiendo sanar cualquier herida física, incluyendo enfermedades o envenenamiento que el ser tenga infectado en su interior o exterior.

El Pony bandido, Green. Al haber perdido totalmente el juicio al intentar acabar con el joven si tener ningún resultado; este recurrió a utilizar su última estrategia, ingiriendo una gran cantidad de "Píldoras Esteroides", convirtiéndolo en un enorme pony de gran masa muscular, haciendo que su apariencia sea muy similar a "Hulk" versión pony, solo que con dientes afilados y ojos enrojecidos.

Y para el colmo, la gran serpiente, Colmillos, aún sigue consiente y totalmente cabreada al haber recibido un gran impacto en la mejilla de parte de Richar, la cual termino rompiendo uno de sus grandes dientes.

Richar aún se mantenía encima de los escombros de la colina que había creado para llegar hasta la serpiente antes de que la destruyera con su enorme cola.

El joven tenía una mirada seria observando al pony bandido, Green, mirando cada detalle de su nueva apariencia bestialmente enorme y musculosa. Richar sudaba frio al observarlo, pero no quitaba su expresión seria ante el pony musculoso y la gran serpiente que se encontraba a varios metros alejados de ellos.

_**Green**_**. - ¡PREPARATE SABANDIJA! ¡PORQUE TE ARE PICADILLO!** – Dicho esto, choco sus grandes cascos delanteros contra el suelo, creando un terremoto frente al joven.

_**Richar**_. – AaAaAAaAaAaA. – Balbuceaba mientras sentía el temblor bajos sus pies he intentaba mantener el equilibrio con una pierna para no caerse, hasta que el temblor ceso. – Cielos. – Recuperando el Equilibrio. – creo que ahora este loco tomara las cosas en serio… bien. – agarrando el orillo de su chaqueta blanca. – supongo que también tendré que hacer lo mismo. – Dicho esto se sacó la chaqueta lanzándola hacia un lado, quedándose con su camisa negra, y colocando pose de batalla.

_**Green**_**. - ¡ALLI VOY!** – Flexionando sus patas traseras, para luego dar un inmenso salto en el aire, dirigiéndose al joven mientras levantaba sus patas Delanteras para aplastarlo.

Richar al observarlo y ver que caía directo hacia él, este rápidamente dio un gran salto hacia atrás, esquivando al pony bandido, quien se estrelló contra los escombros, levantando una inmensa cantidad de polvo.

El joven se protegía con su brazo, tratando de evitar que el polvo le entrara en los ojos, mientras intentaba ver con uno de ellos. Lo mismo hacían las chicas, Rainbow y Applejack; quien se encontraban en el suelo, junto a las dos princesas, Luna y Celestia, lo cual aún seguían desmalladas por la pelea anterior de hace rato.

Al dispersase el polvo y lograr aclararse la vista, lograron ver que Green, logro abrir una gran zanja en el suelo de 25 metros de diámetro.

Tanto Richar como las chicas estaban anonados al ver como Green, abrió el gran agujero con un solo ataque.

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente). - ¡Santo cielos! ¡Si ese golpe me hubiera alcanzado, de seguro no saldría de esa con vida! – Se decía seriamente, aun sudando frio. - ¡Chicas, rápido, tienen que salir de aquí! – le sugería seriamente a Rainbow y Applejack. - Llévense a las princesas aun lugar seguro. Intentare detenerlo lo más que pueda. – colocando nuevamente su pose defensiva.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡¿Pero de que henos estas hablado?!

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Si! ¿Acaso la paliza que te dieron anteriormente te hizo perder la cabeza? ¡No te dejaremos enfrentar solo a esa enorme masa de músculos! ¡Además que ni siquiera estas en condiciones para pelear! Aun sigues lastimado.

_**Richar**_. – Descuiden, estoy bien, el talismán curo todas mis heridas y estoy totalmente renovado… lo cual me recuerda ¡Atrapa! – lanzándole el talismán, lo cual Rainbow Dash la atrapa con sus cascos.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¿Qué es esto? – observando el talismán con confusión. - ¿una piedra?

_**Richar**_. – antes de responder tu pregunta, respóndeme esta ¿aun te duele el ala por el golpe que te diste hace rato con los barriles?

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – Si, algo. – moviéndola un poco, haciendo que se quejara por el dolor. – pero estoy bien, descuida. – sacando una sonrisa falsa indicando que en realidad si le dolía mucho.

_**Richar**_. – pos entonces aprieta con fuerza el talismán, eso te ayudara a alivia r el dolor.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¿he? ¿esto? – viendo el talismán. - ¿Cómo, asi? – dándole presión a su casco donde tenia el talismán, la cual empezó a emitir una luz blanca brillante. - ¡Wow! – exclamo imprecionada al ver como el brillo corría por su cuerpo, sintiendo una calidez sobre ella, hasta que la luz ceso. - …eso… se sintió extraño. – mirando el talismán, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

_**Richar**_. – ¿Cómo sientes ahora tu ala?

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – pues… - moviendo su ala, y ver que ya no sentía dolor. - ¡Oye, ya no me duele! – moviéndola mas rápido, hasta poder volar nuevamente. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

_**Richar**_. – el talismán que tienes, es un talismán curativo, con ella puedes sanar cualquier dolor físico, y curar tanto heridas como enfermedades… les sugiero que busquen un lugar seguro y lo usen con las princesas para hacer que sus heridas se sanen.

En eso el pony bandido Green en ese instante salió de la zanja dando otro gran salto, para luego empezar galopar con sus cuatro patas hacia Richar con una buena velocidad, mientras dejaba grietas en el suelo con cada paso que avanzaba. Richar al observar como este se acercaba a él, rápidamente coloco sus manos en el suelo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Muralla Lineal! – dicho esto, dio presión sobre sus manos en el suelo, para luego ver como varias paredes cuadradas de tierra salían del suelo, formando una fila de murallas frente al joven y Green.

El pony bandido sin mucho esfuerzo, empezó a destruir las paredes de tierra con su cabeza sin dejar de avanzar, aunque esto lo ralentizaba un poco.

_**Richar**_. - ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡NO PUEDO CONTENERLO POR MUCHO TIEMPO! – les gritaba a las chicas mientras hacía aparecer más murallas de tierra intentando frenar a Green.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡¿Pero qué hay de ti?! – respondió un tanto seria como preocupada.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Estaré Bien!... ¡No se preocupen por mí!... ¡Solo lleven a las princesas a un lugar seguro antes de que sea tarde!

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – Pero…

_**Applejack**_. – Hagámosle caso Rainbow, es verdad lo que dice, lo primordial seria llevar primero a las princesas a un lugar seguro para que no resulten heridas más de lo que están…

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – ¡Pero él no podrá con ese enorme mastodonte...! – apuntando al joven.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Sé que estas preocupada Rainbow, y sé que tu lealtad no te permite abandonar a un amigo!... créeme que yo también estoy preocupada porque lo lastimen de nuevo, pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada en esta situación, más que ayudar a las princesas a estar a salvo… además. – observando al joven que aún seguía creando murallas la cual mantenía una cara seria mientras apretaba los dientes. - … se ve que realmente está decidido a enfrentarse a eso cueste lo que cueste… vamos, démonos prisa y salgamos de aquí. – levantando y cargando a la princesa Celestia.

Rainbow medito por un momento las palabras de Applejack mientras miraba a Richar con preocupación, solo para luego mirar a las princesas y suspirar rendida al saber que tenía razón asintiendo con la cabeza; solo para luego agarrar con cuidado a Luna y luego salir volando de ahí junto con Applejack que corría y sostenía a la princesa Celestia en su lomo.

Richar al observar que las chicas se retiraban, este embozo una sonrisa, solo para dejar de estar creando murallas frente a él, para luego ver como este levantaba varias piedras que se envolvían en sus dos brazos, hasta tenerlos como si fueran los brazos de unos goleen de tierra gigantes.

Green, al destrozar la última muralla de tierra que estaba muy cerca del joven, levanto sus grandes patas traseras frente a él dispuesto a atacarlo con una tacleada.

Richar al observar lo cerca que estaba se dispuso a atacarlo primero impulsando rápidamente sus brazos hacia Green.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Expulsión Rocosa! – lanzando sus brazos directo a su estómago en forma de puños; pero en ese instante, Green detuvo su ataque con sus cascos delanteros provocando una fuerte onda expansiva. - ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamo anonado al ver que lo detuvo como si nada.

_**Green**_. - **¡ESO NO TE FUNCIONARA!** – Dicho esto apretó sus brazos envueltos en tierra rompiendo la coraza que los envolvía, mientras apretaba las manos de Richar.

Richar saco un grito ahogado al sentir como sus manos estaban siendo aplastadas por los cascos de Green, lo cual le extrañaba que pudiera hacer tal acto sin siquiera tener dedos para apretar.

Después de eso, Green levanto a Richar en el aire, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo, haciendo que por física rebotara unos centímetros frente a Green, lo cual el pony bandido aprovecho en un rápido movimiento para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su casco delantero al joven, haciendo que Richar escupiera algo de sangre y se le achicaran las pupilas, para luego salir volando varios metros, y estrellarse frente a una casa, derrumbándola en el acto y levantando una inmensa cantidad de humo y polvo.

Al disiparse el polvo, varios los escombros estaban encima del Richar, para luego ver como este salía apartando las piedras mientras se levantaba.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Joder! – agarrándose el estómago. – es una suerte que esta transformación me hace más resistente… si estuviera en mi estado normal, de seguro habría muerto apenas me golpeara. – limpiando un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca con su dedo pulgar. – esa fuerza que tiene es descomunal, ni siquiera sé si tengo la haz de ganar con este poder.

Richar miraba al frente de él, observando al pony bandido Green, que estaba todavía parado en el mismo lugar desde lejos; En eso, siente que debajo de sus pies empieza a sacudirse, como un temblor; esto extraño un tanto al joven, ya que aún seguía mirando Green, que aún no se movía de su lugar.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Por qué tiembla, si él ni siquiera está avanzando?... siento que estoy olvidando algo. – De repente el joven siente como se abre el suelo debajo de sus pies, dejando salir a la gran serpiente Colmillos, lo cual expulso al joven hacia arriba. - ¡HAAAAAA! ¡Me olvide que la serpiente aún no ha sido derrotada! – Decía desde el aire anonado, mientras observaba como la gran serpiente se dirigía a él con sus fauces abiertas.

Richar como pudo, coloco sus pies tanto en la mandíbula como en la nariz de la serpiente, apenas este lo toco, y con su gran fuerza activada en sus piernas evito que este cerrara la boca y no lo devorara… pero al hacer tal cosa, este se abrió de piernas, haciendo un "Split Perfecto" haciendo que Richar soltara chillido y varias lágrimas de dolor al sentir sus piernas separadas y su miembro estirado.

_**Richar**_. - *soltando una catarata de lágrimas* esto… me dolerá… una temporada. – Decía con voz chillona mientras agarraba sus genitales, para luego apuntar su mano abierta usando sus guantes alquímicos, hacia la boca de la serpiente, mientras aún se sostenía con la otra su miembro. - ¡Comete mejor esto! ¡HOTARUBI! – su guante brillo de un verde fosforescente, para luego ver como de sus dedos salían varias partículas como si fueran luciérnagas y se pegaban dentro del hocico de la serpiente.

Una vez que Richar dejo de dispersar las luces en el interior del hocico de la serpiente, rápidamente como pudo, se tambaleo hacia adelante y atrás, para luego impulsarse y saltar fuera de su hocico, lo cual este lo cerro l instante apenas Richar salto. El joven estaba cayendo en pleno aire hacia el suelo; luego voltio hacia atrás para observar como la serpiente ahora se dirigía hacia el cayendo en picada.

Richar en ese instante apunto hacia la serpiente con una sus manos, colocando los dedos en posición de chasquear, mientras la serpiente abría su hocico de nuevo dispuesto a morderlo, mientras se observaban las partículas verde fosforescente que estaban en su interior y había dejado pegadas el joven.

_**Richar**_. - ¡HIDURAMA! – Dicho eso, chasqueo los dedos y de pronto, todas las partículas que estaban dentro del hocico de la gran serpiente, empezaron a brillar más intenso, para luego ver como estos explotaban uno por uno, hasta formar una inmensa explosión en el aire sacando una inmensa capa de humo.

Se logró escuchar un gran chillido de dolor de parte de La serpiente, la cual salió de la capa de humo cayendo directo al suelo, estrellándose de lomo y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y tierra.

_**Richar**_. - ¡ESPERO QUE TE DUELA, CARA DE BOA! – se burlaba de la serpiente que se estrelló antes que él.

Richar por otra parte aún seguía cayendo en pleno aire, mientras planeaba directo al suelo. El joven estaba a punto de crear un tobogán de tierra para poder aterrizar sin lastimarse, pero en ese instante, Richar observo que algo grande se dirigía hacia él, y sin poder reaccionar fue recibido por una enorme roca que impacto en todo su pecho, haciendo que Richar volviera a elevarse por los aires impulsado por la roca.

El joven apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño, tratando de recuperarse del impacto que recibió por la roca mientras se aferraba a este con sus manos y pies aun en pleno aire. Al haber recuperado el aire que se le arrebato por el impacto, Richar empezó a concentrar su energía que le otorgaba su poder de controlar la tierra en sus palmas, pasándola a través de la roca, haciendo que esta frenara en el acto en pleno aire.

Richar, con dificultad, empezó a escalar la roca que se mantenía quieta en el aire, manipulando su elemento para mantenerla flotando sin que se caiga, hasta llegar a la parte superior, sosteniéndose con sus manos y rodillas.

_**Richar**_. – que buen golpetazo me llevo esta cosa… *jadeo *jadeo* me saco un buen aire de los pulmones. – tocándose el pecho. - ¿Cómo fue que esta cosa salió volando de la nada? – observando la enorme piedra en la que estaba encima, mientras se ponía de pie.

De ahí observo la dirección donde había sido lanzado la enorme piedra, para ver si lograba ver la causa de porque… de pronto desde lejos, observo un punto pequeño que se acercaba rápidamente y se hacía más y más grande con paso se acercaba al joven.

Una vez que logro identificar qué era lo que se acercaba, visualizo que se trataba una enorme piedra que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia él.

_**Richar**_. - ¡HOLY SHIT! – expreso impactado, para luego dar un súper salto en el aire, y observar como la piedra que se dirigía a él, chocaba con la otra donde estaba hace rato, convirtiéndose en escombros las dos piedras, mientras los restos caían al suelo.

Richar impresionado estando en pleno aire observando los restos que quedaron de las grandes piedras, puso su mirada de nuevo donde fue lanzada la piedra, y vio de nuevo que esta vez, varias ráfagas de piedras grandes se dirigían a él a una impresionante velocidad.

El joven como pudo empezó a esquivar las piedras apenas pasaban alado de él, en el aire… algunas lograba frenarlas con su poder de tierra para aterrizar en ellas y volver a saltar para esquivar las demás que se estrellaban con las que detenía.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿De dónde rayos están saliendo todas estas piedras?! – Decía ya estresado de tanto esquivar.

El joven al observar más detalladamente de donde provenían las piedras, observo desde lejos que se trataba de la gran masa de músculos, Green, quien estaba lanzando las enormes piedras, la cual este las sacaba del suelo sin problema, mientras avanzaba y las arrojaba hacia el joven como si fueran bolas de beisbol.

Richar hacia lo mejor que podía para poder esquivarlas, pero estando en el aire se le dificultaba mucho hacerlo, ya que su única habilidad activada era la "Fase Earth", pero si tuviera su "Fase Winds" activada, tal vez se le aria más fácil el esquivar, ya que podría tener control del Viento.

_**Richar**_. – (En su mente) - ¡Esto es ridículo!... – Saltando entre las piedras que le arrojaban. - Si esto sigue así, no podre aterrizar y solo es cuestión de tiempo de que alguno me dé… sin mencionar que si continua lanzando las rocas de esta manera estas terminaran cayendo en alguien inocente o de seguro le puede dar al castillo… además que al estar haciendo eso, está destruyendo las calles de Ponyville. – siguiendo esquivando las piedras en el aire encorvándose y deteniéndolas con la Terrakinesis para saltar sobre ellas. - ¡Tengo que pensar en alguna estrategia rápido! – en ese, las piedras que le eran lanzados cesaron lo cual extraño al joven. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso ya se cansó de arrojarme las piedras? – decía en el aire mientras decencia mirando a sus alrededores.

Como las rocas habían cesado, Richar tuvo la oportunidad de crear un tobogán inclinado en el suelo, la cual callo de pie en esta mientras se deslizaba y aterrizaba sin problemas en el suelo.

De pronto el joven siente que el sol que le pegaba en el cuerpo bajaba su brillo candente como si una sombra lo cubriera, lo cual confundía mas al joven, ya que aún faltaban horas para que el sol se ocultara, además que estaba en un punto donde no había nada que lo cubriera… y más al recordar que Celestia es la única que puede bajar el sol, y ella en este momento no está consiente como para hacer tal acto.

Richar puso su mirada al cielo y quedo impactado con lo que vio… ¡Una gigantesca roca de casi el tamaño de un meteorito estaba bajando hacia el!

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS LOGRO LANZAR ALGO TAN GRANDE?! – Mirando el "Meteorito" que esta cayendo sobre él. - ¡Debo páralo o si Ponyville podría desaparecer del mapa!

Richar apretó con fuerza sus puños, haciendo que su aura aumentara alrededor de sus brazos, mientras flexionaba sus piernas, para luego apuntar de golpe hacia el cielo. Donde estaba cayendo la gran piedra, esta fue rodeada de una gran aura marrón anaranjada, lo cual empezó a bajar su velocidad de decencia.

Richar hacia gran presión en su cabeza y brazos, incluso la tierra donde estaba parado se agrietaba, como si fuera que ya estuviera cargando la roca en sus manos y sus pies se hundían en el suelo.

Cuando la gran piedra al fin dejo de descender, Richar con toda su fuerza empujo la roca Telekineticamente fuera del pueblo, mientras se escuchaba como caí a lo lejos, observándose una inmensa cantidad de polvo elevarse en el aire.

El Joven cayo de rodillas, mientras respiraba agitadamente mientras sudaba por el esfuerzo.

_**Richar**_. – cada vez… *jadeo* *jadeo* me siento más cansado… *jadeo* *jadeo* no sé cuánto tiempo lograre aguantar esto. – poniéndose de pie. – si el tiempo de este poder activado desaparecer. – observando su mano. – no sé qué es lo que are. – apretando su puño. – estaría en desventaja, y de seguro acabarían tanto con el pueblo y conmigo en un 2x3.

En eso siente un temblor que provenía de su lado izquierdo, Richar voltio a ver en esa dirección y observo que la gran serpiente volvió a estar activa y se dirigía directo al joven mientras entraba y salía de la tierra como si fuera agua para esa cosa.

Después vuelve a sentir otro temblor que provenía de su lado derecho, lo cual volteo a ver a esa dirección, y esta vez observo que se trataba de Green, quien galopaba a gran velocidad dejando grietas a su paso, yendo directo a Richar.

El joven miraba hacia los dos lados intentando pensar en que hacer… por un lado tenía una gran serpiente que se dirigía a su posición a atacarlo, y por otro lado tenía un pony mutante de gran tamaño con gran musculatura, también queriendo hacer las mismas intenciones.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Rayos! ¡¿A quién me enfrento?! ¿A la serpiente? – Volteando a su izquierda. - ¿Al pony mutante? – Volteando a su Derecha. - ¿A la serpiente? – Volteando a su izquierda. - ¿Al pony mutante? – Volteando a su Derecha. - ¿A la serpiente? ¿Al pony mutante? ¿A la serpiente, Al pony mutante? ¡AAAAAAHHH!

En eso Richar como no sabía qué hacer, y solamente se la pasaba volteando de un lado a otro observando a sus dos contrincantes, simplemente levanto sus manos en posición como si dijera "Ya valí madres" mirando al frente, para luego sacar una venda de su bolsillo, colocársela en los ojos y por ultimo sacar un cigarrillo, mientras se la colocaba en la boca y lo encendía con su dedo, gracias a sus guantes alquímicos, para luego inhalar una gran bocana de humo y soltarla al rato el humo por su boca.

En eso el pony mutante y la gran serpiente chocan entre ellos junto a Richar, provocando una gran explosión tipo nuclear, haciendo que ponyville sea destruida en su totalidad, desapareciendo del mapa…

...

...

...

...

*Se escucha el sonido de un disco rayado*

_**Richar**_. - ¡SI, CLARO, COMO SI FUERA A OCURRIR Y HACER MENUDA ESTUPIDES! – se respondió así mismo enojado mirando al vacío.

Lo que ocurrió hace rato, solo fue una producción de lo que "podría" ocurrir si no hacía algo rápido. Ya que la serpiente y el pony bandido aún seguían yendo en dirección al joven.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Al diablo, no tengo tiempo de pensar!... – Mirando a sus dos oponentes acercarse. - Tendré que improvisar. – Dicho esto coloco sus palmas en el suelo, y levanto un gran Domo de tierra y se envolvió en ella cerrándose por completo.

Como los dos contrincantes del joven estaban demasiado cerca antes de que Richar se envolviera en el Domo, estos se habían estrellado contra el domo, para luego ver cómo estas dos bestias se golpeaban entre ellos con sus cabezas fuertemente a tal grado de provocar una onda expansiva. Al destruir el Domo que creo el joven, una inmensa capa de polvo se formó a su alrededor.

Richar por fortuna había logrado crear un agujero con su poder de tierra bajo sus pies, antes que ocurriera el impacto y lograra refugiarse bajo tierra.

_**Richar**_. – Por poco… - decía mirando arriba de él estando debajo del agujero y observando la capa de polvo y los pocos rayos de luces que entraban por el agujero.

Richar empezó a golpear y empujar los muros que estaban a su alrededor con sus palmas, abriéndose paso entre ellas y así ir subiendo hasta la superficie.

Una vez que salió debajo de la tierra abriendo otro agujero lejos de donde estaba la serpiente y el pony mutante, este se dispuso a sacudir el polvo de su ropa.

_**Richar**_. – tengo que hacer algo antes de que sigan acabando con el… ¿pueblo?... – pronuncio cofundo al ver frente a él una escena que no esperaba que ocurriera.

Resultaba que el pony mutante y la gran serpiente estaban, ¡Luchando ente ellos!... Green estaba sosteniendo la mandíbula de la serpiente quien esta estaba abriéndola intentando morder a Green, mientras se empujaban he intentar hacer retrocederse entre ellos.

_**Green**_**. - ¡QUITATE ENORME SABANDIJA! ¡SOLO ESTORBAS! ¡NO SIRVES PARA ACABAR CON ESE SIMIO!** – Decía con rabia, para luego ver como sus músculos se intensificaban apretando con más fuerza, y lanzando un gran golpe en la cabeza de la serpiente, enterrándosela bajo tierra. - **¡YO MISMO ACABARE CON ESE BASTARDO! ¡TU VETE A COMER TIERRA! – **Decía mientras empezaba a mirar a Richar.

Richar por otro lado tomo postura defensiva con cara seria mientras sudaba, he intentaba planear que hacer para derrotarlos o al menos evitar que sigan destruyendo el pueblo.

Justamente cuando Green estaba a punto de dar su primer paso hacia el joven, este siente una presión en su pierna, para luego ser elevado en el aire. Resulto que la serpiente volvió a levantarse y cogió a Green se su pata con su cola. Para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo de nuevo de izquierda a derecha, haciendo múltiples combos de golpes en el suelo, estrellándolo una y otra vez.

Green había recibido daño al ser estrellado múltiples veces en el suelo, dejándolo un poco adolorido ya que su resistencia había sido elevada gracias a las píldoras.

_**Green**_. - **¡GRRRR! ¡MALDITO INSECTO! ¡DE ESTA NO TE LIBRAS!** – Agarrando la cola de Colmillos con sus cascos y apretando con fuerza, haciendo que la serpiente sacara un chillido de dolor y soltara a Green.

En eso, el pony bandido, le hizo lo mismo que le acaba de hace la serpiente intercambiando los papeles, estrellándola contra el suelo de izquierda a derecha con sus cascos múltiples veces. Una vez que dejo de estrellarlo, este empezó a girar sobre su eje aun sosteniendo a la serpiente, para luego lanzarla en el aire y hacer que se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo.

La serpiente adolorida, se volvió a levantar mientras pequeños hilos de sangre salían de su boca, este mostraba todos sus dientes afilados... o mas bien lo que quedaban de ellos, con la boca cerrada mientras gruñía, solo para luego sacar un rígido tipo "Godzilla" haciendo que una ráfaga de aire saliera de su boca levantando una cierta cantidad de polvo peinando tanto Green como a Richar, la cual este se cubría con sus brazos para evitar que la tierra entrara en sus ojos… por otro lado, Green, no se inmutaba y solo estaba parado hay pelando también sus dientes.

_**Green**_. - **¡¿CON QUE QUIERES SEGUIR LUCHANDO INSECTO?! ¡BIEN, VEN A MI Y ENFRENTAME! ¡CON ESTE CUERPO YA NO TE TENGO MIEDO! ¡INCLUSO DUDO QUE LADY C PUEDA HACERME ALGO EN MI NUEVA FORMA! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!** – se reía alocada mente como si su cerebro ya se hubiera fundido de tanto poder que tenía otorgado y le daba su increíble fuerza.

La serpiente al parecer no le gusto ese comentario que dijo el pony bandido, ya que este empezó apretar más sus dientes a tal grado que el mismo se hacía daño ya que le salía más sangre de lo normal por la boca y varias venas de enojo se le hinchaban alrededor del rostro.

La serpiente se abalanzo sobre Green chocando contra él y hacer que los dos empezaran a revolcarse en el suelo luchando entre ellos. Estas dos bestias se atacaban con múltiples golpes a su estilo, tanto golpes, como mordidas, apretamientos, azotazos, cabezazos, entre otros…

Richar por otro lado tenía una gota tipo anime corriendo por su cabeza al ver tal escena.

_**Richar**_. - … como que olvidaron que su contrincante soy yo… - aun mirando la batalla entre las dos bestias con una cara estar perdido y no saber qué hacer.

* * *

**(Bosque Every Free).**

Mientras tanto por el bosque Every Free; un Draconicus, mejor conocido como Discord; Este se encontraba caminando buscando el auto de Richar, la cual era una tarea que se le otorgo por parte de Celestia para que lo buscara por el joven ya que Richar no estaba en "condiciones" una vez que lo mandaron hacer dicha "misión". Este estaba sosteniendo un rastreador de metales que lo deslizaba por el suelo, con unos auriculares posados en sus orejas.

_**Discord**_. - … Daaaaawwww ¡Que aburrimiento es estar aquí haciendo esto, solo para poder encontrar un pedazo de chatarra movible que de seguro estará oxidado con el tiempo que tiene ese renacuajo sin pelo aquí! – pasando el detector de metal por un árbol, la cual esta empieza a sonar un poco, de ahí tira el detector de metal y mete su cabeza por un agujero que tenía el árbol sobre el tronco. - ¡HOLAAAAA! ¡¿HAY ALGUN PEDAZO DE METAL OXIDADO AQUÍ ADENTRO!?... ¡AUCH! – dijo sacando su cabeza y observando como su nariz estaba roja mientras palpitaba.

Resulto que una ardilla lo había mordido en la nariz, ya que esta salió de su madriguera que era el hueco del árbol y empezó a decir cosas en su idioma "ardilla" mientras agitaba su bracito en forma de puño frente a Discord, solo para luego meterse otra vez en su agujero.

_**Discord**_. - ¡Hay! – sobándose la nariz - ¡Más le vale a Celestia pagarme bien por esto! ¡Porque me estoy hartando de hacer favores sin sentido! – Dijo cruzándose de brazos con una cara fastidiada – Más bien ¿Por qué hago esto? Como si lo que hiciera Celestia me interesara, soy Discord, el amo del caos, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con solo chasquear mis dedos.

En eso aparece mini Discord con una toga de ángel blanca, con un arpa sosteniéndolo de sus patas y una aureola en su cabeza encima del hombro izquierdo del Discord Original.

_**Discord Ángel. **_– Porque sabes que no puedes hacer de todo ya que tienes prohibido hacer tus travesuras a tu gusto por Equestria.

De ahí aparece un segundo mini Discord de color rojo, con unos cuernos de diablo y un trinchete sosteniendo en sus patas, posándose en el hombro derecho del Discord Original.

_**Discord Diablo**_. - ¡Baaaa! ¡No le hagas caso! Tú tienes razón, tus poderes son inimaginables y puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

_**Discord**_. - ¡Si, es verdad! Mis poderes no son nada comparado con los de Celestia y puedo hacer lo que me plazca… pero, si hago eso, entonces las chicas podrían volver a usar los elementos de la Armonía contra mí y eso no es nada bonito sentir que te convierten en roca… – Dijo agachando tanto la cabeza como sus orejas deprimido.

_**Discord**_ _**Diablo**_. – Pos duuuhh, ¿Acaso olvidas que los elementos ahora ellas no lo aportan y se encuentran en el Árbol de la Armonía? ¡Ya eres libre! ¡Puedes volver hacer lo que eras antes!

_**Discord**_ _**Ángel**_. – Pero a pesar de que ahora estén en el Árbol, eso no implica que no puedan volver a usarlos por un tiempo solo para detenerlo y luego volverlos a colocar en su sitio.

_**Discord**_ _**Diablo**_. - ¡Pos solo hazlos desaparecer con un chasquido y ya!

_**Discord**_ _**Ángel**_. – Recuerda que tienen un hechizo protector que le coloco Celestia para que nos los hiciera desaparecer con su magia caótica.

_**Discord**_. – Él tiene un buen punto acerca de eso. – Le hablaba al Discord Diablo mientras apuntaba al Discord Ángel.

_**Discord**_ _**Diablo**_. - ¡Hay! ¡Eres un aguafiestas! – Le hablaba al Discord Ángel.

_**Discord**_ _**Ángel**_. – Soy su conciencia positiva, mi trabajo es hacer que él tome un buen camino. – apuntando al Discord original.

_**Discord**_ _**Diablo**_. – claaaaro, sigue los consejos aburridos, sin emoción y nada de diversión de un angelito que usa un vestido. – Decía burlonamente.

_**Discord Ángel**_. - ¡Es una toga! ¡Ignorante!

_**Discord Diablo**_. – igual termina en falda.

_**Discord**_ _**Ángel**_. - ¡Oug! ¡Mejor vete al tártaro! - apuntando al suelo.

_**Discord**_ _**Diablo**_. – Y tú vete al paraíso. - apuntando al suelo.

_**Discord**_. – Oigan… su discusión no me están ayudando en nada. En todo caso, no tengo mucha opción que se diga y eso significa que debo continuar con esto. – dijo aburrido mientras colocaba una garra en su cara y estiraba de ella hasta su chiba. – Mejor déjenme solo, que nada más están haciendo que me retrase más en mi tarea.

_**Discord Diablo**_. – Baaaa ¡Haz lo que quieras! Solo te digo que nada más estás perdiendo tiempo buscando sin sentido un pedazo de chatarra. – Decía desapareciendo de su hombro en una nube de fuego

_**Discord Ángel**_. – Tú descuida, estás haciendo lo correcto. Con el tiempo serás recompensado obteniendo algo que ni tu magia te permite hacer. Suerte. – Decía desapareciendo en una nube blanca.

_**Discord**_. - *Suspiro* Al menos que quisiera que ocurriera algo interesante para pasar este aburrimiento. – Decía rascándose la nuca mirando hacia los lados.

El Draconicus al estar distraído observando el sitio, no se percató que algo enorme se posó detrás de él, observándolo con una penetrante mirada amarilla, hasta que sintió una sombra que le tapo la luz del sol, haciendo que volteara su cabeza confundido, pero lo hizo de una manera como si se hubiera roto el cuello, ya que lo voltio literalmente hasta su espalda.

Al observas bien, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una especie de cocodrilo que estaba hecha de piedra, en otras palabras como lo llamarían en ese mundo, "Un Rocodrilo" lo cual estaba sacándole un pequeño gruñido, y posándose en sus dos patas traseras para verse más grande he intimidante frente al Draconicus.

_**Discord**_. - ¡Hu! Hola amigo. – saludando con su garra mientras acomodaba el resto de su cuerpo ya que estaba volteado. - ¿De casualidad no abras visto un gran pedazo de metal con ruedas, como de este tamaño? – estirando sus brazos bien largo, disimulando saber el tamaño adecuado sin tener idea realmente.

El Rocodrilo solo respondió levantando su hocico, dejando ver sus fauces y sus grandes dientes de roca frente a Discord.

_**Discord**_. - ¿hay adentro? – metiendo su cabeza dentro del hocico del Rocodrilo. – ummm no creo que algo tan grande pueda caber por… - no termina la frase, ya que el Rocodrilo, cerro su hocico con fuerza, arrancándole la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Discord se separó de la mordedura, para luego ver que ya no tenía cabeza, así que este empezó a tocarse la parte faltante con varios signos de interrogación por encima de él, hasta que metió su pata por el agujero donde debería estar la cabeza y la saco de nuevo como si fuera de trapo y no le hubiera pasado nada.

_**Discord**_. -… ¿aquí? – Sacudiendo su cabeza para recuperarse de la mordida. - ¡Oye! ¡Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte!... creo que alguien debería enseñarte buenos modales, ya que por lo que veo no te educaron adecuadamente. – desapareciendo y volviendo aparecer en el lomo del Rocodrilo. – por suerte logre tomar clases de rodeo, para dominar una bestia salvaje. – colocándose unas ropas vaqueras con un sombrero, mientras le colocaba una rienda en el hocico al Rocodrilo y una silla de montar.

La bestia de roca, empezó a sacudirse y a saltar, solo para poder bajar de encima a Discord de su espalda algo cabreada.

_**Discord**_. – YIIIIIIJAAAA, ¡ándale torito! ¡Sera mejor que te calmes, porque de aquí no me bajo tan fácilmente! – Decía en acento vaquero, mientras agarraba las riendas para dominar a la bestia y hacer que se calmara un poco. - ¡Muy bien, sigamos con la búsqueda! ¡Con tu ayuda de seguro será más fácil y asi me aburro menos! ¡Ahora andando colega! – pinchando los flancos del Rocodrilo con sus botas vaqueras, la cual tenía unas estrellas de metal en la posición de sus tobillos.

El Rocodrilo solo gruñía, mientras levantaba las patas como si fuera un caballo y empezó a correr como nunca adentrándose más al Bosque Every Free, con un Draconicus teniéndolo de jinete.

* * *

**(Ponyville). (Castillo De La Amistad).**

Los ciudadanos que se encontraban en el castillo de la amistad, no podían evitar el no ver lo que ocurría afuera mirando tanto por la ventana, como por la puerta o algún punto exacto que les permitiera observar dicho lugar.

Algunos guardias hacían barricadas con sus cuerpos frente al castillo, evitando y luchando con los pocos Razhorkanes que quedaban. La guardia estaba a solo unas cuantas derrotas para vencer a los Razhorcanes y tener la victoria; pero la mayor amenaza era la gran serpiente y el Pony mutante quienes se enfrentaban entre ellos, haciendo un desastre y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Muchos de los habitantes se sentían aterrados al ver tal escena en su pacifico pueblo, ya que era algo que no estaban acostumbrado a presenciar y mucho menos que sea entre la sangre o las muertes de alguien.

_**Pinkie**_ _**Pie**_. - ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Si siguen así no quedara nada de ponyville! – Decía alterada pero de una manera alocada.

Fluttershy aún seguía desmallada ya que vio la escena donde Richar había sido apaleado y luego mandado a volar con inmenso golpe hacia la tienda de artilugios pensando que había muerto.

Tanto sus animales como Rarity, atendían a la frágil pony colocándole un pañuelo en su frente con agua tibia, y la abanicaban para que volviera en sí.

_**Rarity**_. – que calamidad… - exprimiendo el pañuelo en una cacerola con agua. - ¿desde cuándo nuestro pacifico pueblo es un campo de batalla brutal como esta? – colocando el pañuelo en la frente de Fluttershy. – a este paso ponyville quedara en ruinas y todo quedara echo un caos.

En eso Rarity abre los ojos como platos y saca un grito aterrador, mientras se agarraba la melena, asustando a algunos cuantos animales que estaban con Fluttershy, así como a otros ponys que estaban cerca de ella.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Rarity! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te hiciste daño?! ¡¿Qué paso?! – Decía el bebe dragón acercándose preocupado por su "querida" Rarity.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Ho My God! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Esto… es… la peor… cosa… Posible que me allá ocurrido en la vida! – Decía muy dramáticamente.

_**Spike**_. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Ho mi Spike_wike! ¡Resulta que deje algo muy preciado en mi boutique y temo que esas cosas entren y se la lleven!

_**Spike**_. – Ufff por poco pensé que ibas a decir que una de esas cosas entro o que ocurrió algo grave.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Pues claro que es algo grave! ¡Si eso se llega perder, No sé qué are! – Decía caminando a los alrededores en círculos, agarrando su frente estando al punto del desmallo dramático.

_**Spike**_. – Muy bien, ya entendí ¿tan importante es como para que actúes así?

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Por supuesto que es importante! ¡Es una reliquia invaluable, y no puedo permitirme en lujo de perderlo! – Expreso alterada mientras empezaba a galopar rápidamente hacia la salida.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Espera Rarity! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Decía preocupado mientras corría detrás de la pony refinada.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Tengo que volver a mi Boutique y recuperarlo antes que sea tarde! – saliendo del castillo.

_**Spike**_. - ¡No, Detente! ¡No vallas! ¡Es muy peligroso salir allí afuera! – seguía insistiendo mientras lo seguía por detrás.

_**Rarity**_. – ¡Tendré que arriesgarme! ¡Esto es algo que tengo que hacer! por suerte se algunos hechizo de auto defensa.

_**Spike**_. - ¡En ese caso iré contigo! ¡No permitiré que nada te haga daño mientras este dragón permanezca a tu lado! – Apuntándose a si mismo, haciéndose el valiente, mientras corría a su lado.

_**Rarity**_. – Muchas gracias, mi pequeño Spike Wikie; siempre es bueno contar con la ayuda de un valiente caballero. – decía haciéndole ojitos cariñosos a Spike.

_**Spike**_. – por ti aria cualquier cosa Rarity~~. – respondía con los ojos en forma de corazones.

La pony Blanca y el pequeño dragón avanzaron lo más rápido que podían, yendo directamente a la boutiqui de Rarity en busca de su "Preciado Artilugio" que se encontraba en dicho sitio, mientras evadían a los Razhorkanes faltantes y los apartaban o simplemente recibían la ayuda de los guardias que estaban cerca.

* * *

**(Ponyville).**

Mientras en otro sitio de ponyville, justamente donde estaban Richar, la gran serpiente y el pony mutante quienes aún luchaban entre ellos dejando a un lado a su verdadero objetivo que era Richar, quien estaba algo confundido al ver que esos dos primero peleaban contra él, y ahora se están acabando entre ellos.

_**Richar**_. - … esto se siente como una escena de "Faire Tail" donde los chicos empiezan a atacarse entre ellos solo porque sienten que el otro los está estorbando olvidando a su verdadero enemigo a un lado… solo que aquí es al contrario y son dos villanos peleándose °°° ¡¿Pero qué hago yo pensando en eso, en este momento?! ¡Debería mas bien pensar que hacer para pararlos de una vez antes de que sigan destruyendo más el pueblo!... claro que en parte soy el culpable. – observando que ciertos sitios aún estaban en llamas por sus poderes de fuego haciendo que parte del cielo se llenara de humo negro y destrozos de tierra como agujeros por las casas, debido a sus poderes de tierra. - … Después de me preocupare en arreglar eso; por el momento esas dos bestias son mi prioridad problema… ¡Pero no se me ocurre nada! – Alborotándose el cabello desesperado.

En eso, empieza a escuchar un sonido como si estuvieran moviendo una cuerda vaquera a gran velocidad. Richar voltea atrás de él, lo cual era el lugar donde venía el sonido, y observo que dos objetos que giraban alineados haca los lados en el aire como un bumerán se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia él.

_**Richar**_. - ¡WOW! - Expreso mientras se encorvaba rápidamente de espalda, viendo los objetos pasar sobre el en cámara lenta, mientras unos cuantos mechones de su cabello eran cortados; indicando que eran objetos afilados los que pasaron por encima de él. - ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – decía mientras se levantaba algo asustado.

Richar callo de espalda algo impactado al sentir que casi era degollado. Los objetos giratorios de hace rato seguían su camino, dirigiéndose justamente donde estaban las dos bestias, la cual estaban distraídas donde Green estaba sujetando el cuello de la serpiente aplicándole una llave de lucha libre con el brazo y está intentando zafarse de su agarre.

De ahí estos dos empezaron a escuchar el mismo sonido que escucho Richar hace un momento, y pusieron su mirada al lugar de donde provenía; al ver los dos objetos giratorios en el aire, estos se separaron rápidamente, pero un poco tarde, ya que cada quien recibió una pequeña cortada por esos dos objetos. Green la recibió en su pecho, mientras que la serpiente Colmillos, la recibió en su mejilla.

Ambos brotaban una pequeña estela de sangre en el sitio donde recibieron la cortada.

_**Green**_. - **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!** – tocándose la pequeña herida con su casco. - **¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL MISERABLE QUE LANZO ESO?! **– mirando los dos objetos voladores que aún seguían su ruta.

De repente estos dos objetos como estaban a la par girando, empezaron a separarse y devolviéndose de nuevo hacia las bestias, estos volvieron a esquivar los objetos pero esta vez fácilmente sin problemas. Los objetos voladores ahora se dirigían directo a Richar.

_**Richar**_. - ¡A LA VERGA! – Expreso mientras corría en dirección contraria de los objetos, mientras estos lo perseguían por detrás. - ¡MELLEVALAQUEMETRAJOQUEALGUIENMEAYUDEQUEMEPERSIGUELABRUJAQUEMEQUIERECHUPAR! – Decía rápidamente alterado, mientras corría alocado como si sus piernas fueran dos llantas, con los brazos hacia atrás como si le persiguiera el diablo.

Los dos objetos giratorios estaban muy cerca de Richar, casi a punto de tocarlo. El joven, como corría y miraba con el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás alterado, no se percató de una piedra en el suelo, haciendo que se tropezara y callera de cara arrastrándose en todo el suelo levantando una fina capa de polvo; mientras los dos objetos pasaban por arriba de él nueva mente esquivándolos.

De repente estos dos objetos se elevan y son detenidos por dos manos de apariencia humana. Al ser detenidos estos dos objetos, se observó que se trataban de dos hachas doradas de una apariencia algo egipticas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Atetetetete! ¡Cómo me duele! – se quejaba mientras se levantaba y agarraba su rostro, lo cual estaba de una línea roja de quemado al llevarse el arrastre de su cuerpo con ella por el suelo.

Richar quito las manos de su rostro aguantando el ardor y observar el lugar por donde se fueron los dos objetos que casi lo cortaban y vio que arriba de uno de los techos se encontraba una silueta humana parada, mientras sostenía las hachas egipticas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Quién es ese?! – intentando observar lo más que podía, ya que el brillo del sol casi no lo dejaba ver debido a que se encontraba detrás de la silueta humana.

Esta silueta humana bajo de los techos y se posiciono casi cerca del joven Richar, dejando mostrar más su verdadera forma.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Pero Que! ¡¿Otra Vez Tú!? – respondió impactado al ver quien estaba frente a él.

Quien estaba frente al joven, no era más ni nada menos que "El espectro de arena" que apareció en Canterlot hace un tiempo y desapareció escapando de la guardia real.

El espectro de arena tenía sus manos de vuelta pero aun teniendo sus vendas, ya que según antes, este las había perdido una vez que Shining Armor se las había arrancado con un rayo para ayudar a Richar. Este poseía en sus manos las dos hachas egipticas, mientras las sostenía entre cruzadas sobre su pecho.

_**Espectro**_. – ges gora, res abas gosd gesto. – es lo que dijo espectralmente con eco en su voz, mientras apuntaba sus dos hachas frente a él y miraba con esos penetrantes ojos marrones brillosos.

**(NOTA: Pueden ver la imagen en mi pagina de Facebook o Devianart "debastador" como "Expectro, Doble Axe")**

_**Richar**_. - … justo cuando creí que esto no podía empeorar, viene este y me complica la vaina… ¿Qué acaso esto no puede empeorar?

De repente se escucha un relámpago, y empieza a llover, debido a que las nueves se mezclaron con el humo del fuego que estaba alrededor, logrando crear una llovizna ácida.

_**Richar**_. - °°° yo y mi Bocota -_-

**Narrador**. – El espectro de arena volvió aparecer nuevamente recuperado, pero esta vez en ponyville ¿a qué hará venido? ¿Ayudar o a complicarle más los asuntos al joven? ¿Cuándo acabara esta lucha? ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a Richar antes de que su poder de Tierra acabe? ¿Qué será el objeto que buscara Rarity junto con Spike? ¿Qué será del pueblo una vez esto acabe? ¿Discord lograra encontrar el auto de Richar en su nuevo "Corcel" XD? ¿En dónde rayos se metieron Black y Red :v?... Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…


	27. Desastre en Ponyville, Parte 4

**Hola Mundo, Aquí Rkimlp**

**WOOOW ¡No me la creo! ¿¡Ya son más de 400 Review que tiene esta historia; más de 100 me gustas y más de 80 seguidores?! ¡INCREIBLE! ¡Es hermoso que muchos de ustedes les allá gustado esta historia!... me siento tan honrado TwT… **

**Y pesar que este fic ya lleva 2 años desde que fue publicado. (el cumpleaños de este fic fue a partir del 21 de Abril)**

**Cuando empecé esta historia, creí que solo tendrá un par de lectores nada más por escribir algo que estaba en mi mente (y por ladilla porque no hacía nada XD) pero ahora que veo estos resultados…veo que realmente aprecian esta historia… ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESTAR SIGUIENDOME DESDE SIEMPRE!**

**No cabe duda que esta historia tendrá su fic, ¡CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE! ¡No la voy a dejar y la terminare a como dé lugar! (LIKE)… por ustedes mis leectores (eso sí, solo si siguen hay y no se borren o dejan de enviar Review que es lo que me indica que siguen hay :/ ).**

**Este capítulo resultaba que sería largo para recompensar el atraso del otro capítulo, pero como resultado volví hacer lo mismo así que tuve que recortarlo nuevamente el capítulo, ara no atrasar tanto la historia.**

**La crisis en mi país cada vez es peor y menos tiempo tengo a cada rato TmT.**

**Y otro es porque he estado haciendo algunos Gameplays, en mi nuevo canal de juegos "AlRikiGOB" los invito a pasar por ahí si desean ver mis Gameplays.**

**En fin, disfruten de este corto capitulo, y are lo posible para actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

* * *

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

El pueblo de ponyville estaba sumergido en una gran tragedia; muchas de las casa de sus alrededores estaban destruidas y derribadas, sin mencionar una cierta cantidad de fuego que estaba a sus alrededores, provocando que un humo denso saliera de estos directo al cielo, provocando que se acumularan y crearan una llovizna de lluvia ácida encima de todo el pueblo.

**(Mini Narración, 40 Minutos Antes).**

Todo esto fue producto de un ataque inesperado, proveniente de unos ponys bandidos que llegaron ponyville y saquearon las casas así como destruyeron sus alrededores, con la ayuda de unas criaturas de las sombras llamas "Razhorkanes".

La guardia real de las princesa Twilight y Las mane 6 juntos con las princesas, se enfrentaron a ellos intentando pararlos a como dé lugar… sin embargo, ellos no estaban solos y resultaba que una gran serpiente llamada "Colmillos", siendo una simple mascota de alguien llamado "Lady C" empezó hacer estragos destructivos con su gran cuerpo, sin mencionar que devoro tanto a los guardias reales como a sus aliados perdiendo su conciencia por la falta de hambre en esa gran bestia.

Debido a eso, ninguno fue suficiente para enfrentar a esa gran alimaña violenta, y como resultado, muchos fueron asesinados y las princesas quedaron gravemente heridas perdiendo la conciencia, y casi a punto de ser devoradas… pero, en el último momento…

Gracias a los esfuerzos de nuestro valiente… y delgaducho héroe. Richar, logro frenar sus corruptos y despiadados planes… solo por un leve momento, ya que su poder de fuego no era suficiente para derrotarlos y termino terriblemente herido a tal grado de caer en los brazos de la muerte.

Sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes para el joven, y resulto que una pequeña piedra que contenía una magia curativa, por su suerte callo en sus manos y logro salvarlo; sin mencionar que como bono extra, logro obtener un nuevo poder capaz de controlar la tierra, al que llamas "Fase Earth"

El poder fue suficiente como para derrotar a la inmensa serpiente… al menos por un leve momento. Sin embargo, los ponys bandidos al ver que no podían acabar con el joven, estaban sumergidos tanto en la ira como el miedo. Por otro lado, el pony bandido, Green, ya había perdido la cordura y se había vuelto loco al haber hecho de todo para acabar con Richar; así que como último movimiento, este se tragó una inmensa cantidad de "Pastillas Esteroides" lo cual lo convirtió en un inmenso y musculoso pony mutante, muy parecido a un "Hulk Version Pony".

Richar y Green se enfrentaron en una gran lucha a muerte, sin mencionar que la gran serpiente a un no estaba derrotada y se metió en la pelea. Richar estaba en desventaja y su poder de tierra apenas y lograba dañarlos, sin mencionar que era cuestión de tiempo de que su energía se consumiera completamente y su poder desapareciera.

Ahora para más complicaciones, el Espectro de Arena que apareció en Canterlot, volvió a mostrarse en Ponyville, haciendo que las cosas para el joven no puedan ser peores.

¿Qué es lo que querrá este Espectro? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? Y sobre todo ¿Quién ganara y terminara este encuentro?

**(Fin De La Mini Narración). **

* * *

**Musica De Fondo: **Two Steps From Hell: "Dark Ages"

watch?v=_tjvfAs156U

* * *

El espectro de arena se encontraba a una cierta distancia entre las dos bestias y joven Richar, la cual este estaba en el suelo debido a que se calló al intentar escapar de las hachas egipticas, esquivándolas, que ahora se sabe que son del espectro.

El Espectro estaba apuntando con sus hachas al frente de él, mientras los observaba con esos penetrantes ojos brillosos. Lo mismo asía las dos bestias, que detuvieron su lucha al ser interrumpidos por las hachas del Espectro, y Richar por intentar escapar de las mismas hachas.

El joven ahora estaba algo dudoso a quien enfrentar, por lado observaba estaban las dos bestias que eran lo principal de toda esta calamidad; y por otro lado estaba el Espectro que le causo algunos problemas en Canterlot y no sabe si vino para ayudar o empeorar las cosas, así como no sabe si es aliado o enemigo.

_**Richar**_. – (en su mente). –_ rayos… ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer en este momento tan crítico? ¿Más problemas no podían causarme estas dos bestias, y ahora aparece este engendro de arena?... a este paso no podré hacer nada, no puedo enfrentarme a los 3… mi poder cada vez se debilita y yo estoy perdiendo cada vez más y más energía… y para el colmo ¡Tenia que llover! Ahora no puedo usar mis guantes alquímicos, ya que se mojaron y al estar así no puedo más que fabricar una simple chispa. _– decía chaqueando los dedos de sus guantes, lo cual estos apenas soltaban unas mini chispas, para apagarse de nuevo. – _ahora sí que estoy en problemas muy gordos… solo me queda confiar en lo que me queda en este poder de tierra para derrotarlos antes de que se me acabe el tiempo._ – apretando su puño y colocando cara seria mirando hacia ambos lados de sus enemigos y pensando en que hacer.

El joven al estar mirándolos, logro percatarse de algo extraño, al ver al espectro de arena. Resulta que encima de este, tenía una especie de barrera sobre su cabeza hecha de sombras y partículas de arenas; su forma tenía una especia ovalada encima de él, y algo translucía. Al parecer era para protegerse de la lluvia, ya que se observaba que las gotas caían sobre este "escudo" y el espectro parecía estar seco, sin humedad alguna. Lo mismo era con sus pies, solo que estos estaban envueltos en sombras y partículas de arena como si fueran botas de lluvia.

* * *

**Música De Fondo**: Epic Anime OST Mix 2

watch?v=-SLdKpEh7M

* * *

_**Espectro**_. – gish zora in agabar zon disto. – al decir esas palabras espectrales nada entendibles; este dio un gran salto hacia el frente, y volvió a lanzar sus hachas, haciendo que parecieran hélices cortadoras.

Richar como estaba en el suelo, solo tuvo que agacharse de nuevo para ver como las hachas pasaban por encima de él esquivándolas.

Las hachas seguían su curso, yendo directos hacia las bestias, una para cada quien. Colmillos al observar las hachas, solo le basto meterse bajo tierra para esquivarla. Mientras que Green por otro lado, solo puso sus enormes cascos hacia el frente, y detuvo el avance de la habrá, colocando sus cascos en el metal no afilado de las hachas. Sin embargo, el impulso de esa hacha era muy fuertes, ya que Green retrocedía, mientras el suelo se rompía con el retroceso de sus cascos traseros, mientras seguía manteniendo a raya las hachas que aún seguía girando.

En eso, Green logro detener el avance de las hachas y dejo de retroceder; se observaba que en sus cascos salía humo al hacer precio en el hacha para detenerla.

El espectro que aún seguía en el aire al haber saltado, puso su mano frente a hacia donde había lanzado sus hachas, y mágicamente están volvían hacia él. Excepto la que tenía Green ya que este lo sostenía con tal fuerza que impedía que volviera con su dueño.

El espectro al ver que no podía recuperar unas de sus hachas, este al parecer con sus piernas golpeo el aire, y se impulsó directo hacia Green, colocando la única hacha que tenía en posición de atacar.

_**Green**_. - **¡¿CREES QUE CON ESO ME VENSERAS?! ¡UNA SABANDIJA COMO TU NO ESTA A MI NIVEL!** – dicho esto, utilizo el hacha que tenía para atacarlo también.

Los dos habían chocados sus hachas con tal fuerza que se provocó una inmensa onda expansiva, que levanto un fuerte viento y gran cantidad tierra. Los dos estaban haciendo una fuerte presión con sus hachas, mientras varias chispas salían del metal de las hachas al estar chocando entre ellas y se miraban los dos muy retadoramente sin retroceder ante su gran ataque defensivo.

Richar se cubría el rostro con sus brazos al sentir toda esa onda de energía y el polvo levantado. Intentando hacer lo posible para mirar pero la tierra y el viento se lo impedían.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Que increíble fuerza! – decía con los dientes apretados para que no le callera tierra adentro aun cubriéndose.

Al rato, el Espectro y Green hicieron un último esfuerzo en sus brazos sosteniendo las hachas, y se separaron a una cierta distancia, derrapando en la tierra para detener su retroceso.

_**Green**_. - **¡AJAJAJA! ¡QUE INTERESANTE ERES BICHO NEGRO! ¡SE NOTA QUE TIENES UN GRAN POTENCIAL!** – colocándose en posición de arranque. - **¡AUN ASI NO ERES NADA COMPARADO CONMIGO!** \- empezó a correr dejando grietas en el suelo, mientras colocaba su pata delantera donde tenía el hacha del Espectro.

El Espectro no dijo nada y también empezó a correr hacia Green recargando su hacha en su mano derecha.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca, el espectro se disponía a atacarlo con su hacha, y lo mismo iba hacer Green, para volver a chocar las armas que tenían cada quien. Pero en ese instante, Green sonrió y en vez de usar el hacha, este se agacho esquivando el corte del Espectro y rápidamente logro agarrar al Espectro por la pierna.

_**Green.**_ \- **¡CAISTE!** \- Dijo y lo estrello brutalmente contra el suelo esparciendo una gran cantidad de polvo y creando una inmensa grieta, donde varias piedras salieron volando y volvieron a caer encima del Espectro.

Una vez que el humo se disipo, se observó que el Espectro estaba debajo de varios escombros rocosos, y encima de este se encontraba el hacha del Espectro clavada en la tierra, como si marcara su tumba.

_**Green**_. - **¡JEJEJEJE! ¡AL PARECER NO ERAS LA GRAN VAINA! ¡NO SE COMO DERROTASTE A COLMILLO TAN FACILMENTE EN CANTERLOT, PERO SE NOTA QUE EN VERDAD TANTO TU COMO ESA SABANDIJA DE DERRECTIL SON DEBILES!** – empieza a observar el hacha que tiene en sus cascos. - **¡QUE HACHA TAN HERMOSA!** – lanzándola en el aire haciéndola girar y volviéndola atrapar. - **¡CREO QUE ME LA QUEDARE, SERA PERFECTO PARA TENERLA COMO UN TROFEO DE VICTORIA!** – observando los escombros donde estaba el Espectro enterrado y el hacha incrustada. - **¡Y TAMBIEN ME LLEVARE ESA!** – agarrando y tirando del hacha que estaba en los escombros.

Una vez que la desprendió de los escombros; no solo había retirado el hacha, sino que también saco al espectro, ya que este todavía estaba sosteniendo el hacha. Este se veía intacto, a excepción de algunos rasguños y estaba con la cabeza agachada, mientras estaba siendo levantado por Green.

_**Green**_. - **¡¿HE?! ¡SUELTALO!** – agitando el hacha para que el espectro se callera y soltara, pero por más que lo hacía, este no cedía y seguía aferrado a su hacha sin soltarla. - **¡QUE PERSISTENTE!** – levantando su casco derecho junto con la otra hacha preparando para atacar. **\- ¡MEJOR TE CORTO EL BRAZO Y ASI ME COMPLICAS MENOS LAS COSAS!** – bajando rápidamente su casco directo al brazo del espectro para cortársela.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de arrancarle el brazo al espectro con su propia hacha, ocurrió algo inesperado… El espectro había detenido el casco de Green ¡Con una sola mano! Antes de que lo impactara.

_**Green**_. - **¿¡QUÉ!?** – Expreso anonado al ver como el espectro coloco su otra mano en su muñeca para impedir el corte.

El Espectro aún estaba con la cabeza agachada aun siendo sostenido por Green, mientras este hacia fuerza en su casco, pero aun así no se movían del sitio. El Espectro levanto la cabeza rápidamente, sacando y mostrando sus brillosos ojos, y rápidamente este aun siendo sostenido por Green. Levanto su pierna derecha y le clavo una estocada en toda la mandíbula a Green con una inmensa fuerza, mandándolo a volar unos centímetros hacia atrás y caer en el suelo.

Esto hizo que Green no solo soltara al Espectro, sino que también soltó el hacha que tenía, la cual estaba girando en el aire y el Espectro la agarro por el mango de esta, recuperando su arma.

Green estaba apretando los dientes en el suelo tras recibir el golpe, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía por su boca.

_**Green**_. - **¡GRRRRR! ¡DESGRACIADO!** – levantándose y limpiándose la sangre de la boca. - **¡AHORA SI ME HICISTE ENOJAR!** – Grito enfurecido, mientras enterraba sus cascos en la tierra y ejercía fuerza en ella.

La tierra en ese instante se estaba agrietando, mientras un temblor se posaba por sus alrededores. En ese momento, Green había desprendido una Inmensa roca, casi como el tamaño del castillo de Twilight, solo que algo más grande.

_**Green**_. - **¡A VER SI DETIENES ESTO MALDITO!** – se preparó para lanzar la roca.

Antes de que pudiera lanzar la inmensa piedra; El Espectro soltó sus hachas clavándolas al suelo y había desaparecido y reaparecido al frente de a Green en cuestión de milisegundos como si se hubiera tele-transportado.

_**Green**_. - **¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS…!?** – se impresiono al ver al espectro frente a él.

En eso el espectro abrió su palma derecha y la posiciono a su costado; de ahí una especie de esfera con partículas de arena amarilla mesclada con negro de una apariencia humeante a las sombras, empezó a formarse en su mano derecha del tamaño de una bola de beisbol. Este giraba en su mano al azar, como si el viento estuviera acumulado en la palma de su mano, solo que de color amarillo y negro.

Green no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, debido a la impresión que se llevó hace rato y más porque el espectro creo esa esfera en solo un instante, (1 segundo para ser exactos).

_**Espectro**_. - ¡SOMBRENA! – Grito en su idioma, impactando en todo el estómago de Green.

Cuando impacto, una inmensa ráfaga de sombras y arena era expulsada de la esfera, mientras esta giraba en varias direcciones sobre el estómago de Green. El pony mutante tras recibir el impacto, escupió una cantidad de sangre y sus pupilas desaparecieron dejando ver su esclerótica roja nada más.

El Espectro hizo un último impulso en su mano, empujando más la esfera en el estómago de Green deformándola un poco. De ahí, Green sale expulsado a gran velocidad hacia atrás, chocando contra varias casas en cadena, derrumbándolas al instante y haciendo un inmenso destrozo en todo el sitio, levantando enormes cantidades de polvo.

Como el Espectro había mandado a volar a Green, la roca que sostenía este, había sido impulsada un poco hacia el cielo, para luego descender de nuevo, pero de pronto la roca se detiene casi de que impactara; resultaba que el Espectro la había detenido con UN solo brazo, mientras aún tenía su otra mano con la que había impactado a Green aun levantado frente a él y este le humeaba la mano.

Después de eso, El Espectros agarro la gran roca con sus dos manos, y con gran fuerza la volvió a meter en el suelo de donde la había sacodo Green Anteriormente; Provocando un leve temblor en todo Ponyville y levantando una fina capa de polvo. Al rato, se observó que la tierra donde metió la roca, estaba liza sin casi ninguna grieta a sus alrededores.

De ahí, está apunto sus dos manos hacia donde estaban sus hachas y telekineticamente, estas se desprendieron del suelo y giraron hasta llegas a las manos del Espectro. En eso este empezó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección hacia donde había lanzado a Green.

Richar por otro lado estaba anonado y con la mandíbula abierta al haber presenciado la escena.

_**Richar**_. - ¡IN… INCLEIBLE!... ¡Lo acaba de mandar volar tan fácilmente! ¡Y eso que a mí me costó hacerle aunque sea un rasguño!... menuda fuerza y poder tiene este tipo… aunque ahora que veo ¿estará de mi lado? Ya que si no esto podría ser un problema… porque no siento que soy rival para esa cosa. – En eso empieza a sentir un temblor bajo sus pies. - °°° ¿saben? Abecés debería ponerme a pensar que ellos dos nos son los únicos que están metido en esta lucha. – tras decir eso, el joven se lanzó hacia adelante, esquivando el ataque de la gran serpiente que salió de la tierra por donde él estaba.

La gran serpiente al salir de la tierra empezó a aletear quedando suspendido en el aire y observando a Richar, para luego lanzarse en picada hacia el con sus fauces abiertas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Realmente eres muy ladilloso! – colocando sus manos en la tierra, creando una especie de cañón que apuntaba hacia Colmillos. - ¡Deja de arruinar las calles de Ponyville metiéndote bajo tierra! – colocando sus manos en el cañón de tierra. - ¡Comete mejor esto! ¡KNOCK-OUT ROCK! – Grito y un aura marrón rodeo el cañón y de ahí salió disparado una gran piedra que se dirigió hacia Colmillos a gran velocidad.

Como la gran serpiente tenía sus fauces abiertas, la roca le dio de lleno en todo su hocico, haciendo que la roca entrara en su boca. El impacto hizo que la serpiente retrocediera en el aire, para luego frenar con sus alas. De ahí se observó que la roca aún seguía en su hocico, y este empezó a sacudir su cabeza para quitárselo pero estaba muy atorada; como no podía quitársela, la serpiente con sus dientes lo apretó con fuerza agrietándola hasta romperla en pedazos, pero debido a eso, se había lastimado aún más la boca ya que la anterior pelea le debilito mucho su hocico y dientes tras recibir múltiples heridas haciendo que estos se agrietaran.

La serpiente volvió a lanzarse en picada directo al joven pero esta vez manteniendo su hocico cerrado.

Richar por otro lado seguía lanzando rocas con su cañón improvisado de piedras; La serpiente esta vez maniobrando en el aire esquivaba las rocas que le lanzaba el joven. En ese instante la serpiente como esquivaba los ataques, llego directo hacia Richar y este dio un giro hacia adelante para atacarlo con su cola. El joven logro esquivarlo a tiempo lanzándose hacia un lado y viendo como este destruía su cañón de rocas levantando una gran cantidad de tierra por los aires.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Por poco! – dijo para luego salir corriendo.

La serpiente al ver que no le dio a su objetivo y observo como este escapaba de él, rápidamente se metió bajo tierra y empezó a perseguirlo por debajo.

Richar corría directamente hacia donde estaba el Espectro, la cual estaba de espalda caminando hacia la misma dirección donde se encuentra Green. La serpiente aun estando bajo tierra estaba aumentando su velocidad para llegar hasta Richar.

El joven estaba a escasos centímetros del Espectro, pero en ese instante como si lo hubiera detectado, El espectro lanzo una estocada con su brazo sosteniendo su hacha, pero antes de que pudiera darle al joven, este dio un barrido con sus rodillas encorvando la espalda mientras el hacha pasaba en cámara lenta por encima de él y pasando al espectro por el otro lado. De ahí se levando y siguió corriendo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Te lo regalo, a ver si eres tan fuerte deteniéndolo! – decía apuntando atrás de él mientras seguía corriendo.

El Espectro había inclinado su cabeza como si no entendiera lo que dijo el joven, pero sus incógnitas desaparecieron al sentir el temblor bajo sus pies; en eso este se volteó y observa como varios montículos de piedra se levantaban y se dirigían hacia el rápidamente. Una vez que los montículos de piedra llegaron cerca del Espectro, de ahí emergió del suelo la gran serpiente dispuesto a atacar el Espectro quien era "la presa" más cercana.

El Espectro coloco sus hachas frente a él en forma de "X"; de ahí los dientes de Colmillos chocaron con sus hachas, haciendo que el espectro retrocediera, mientras el suela se rompía sobre sus pies con el retroceso y la serpiente lo empujaba hacia atrás con fuerza, mientras unas chipas resonaban y salían de los dientes de Colmillos y las hachas del Espectro.

Richar aún seguía corriendo mientras miraba hacia atrás como el Espectro retrocedía, pero luego vio que cada vez su retroceso cedía indicando que lo estaba deteniendo, así que el joven empezó a disminuir su velocidad hasta detenerse al saber que ahora la serpiente no lo perseguía a él y ahora estaba frente a Espectro.

Luego de eso, el Espectro había detenido su retroceso mientras aún seguían manteniendo a raya con sus hachas frente a Colmillos con fuerza. De ahí el Espectro con fuerza empujo a Colmillos separando sus hachas frente a él, haciendo que retrocediera fuera de su alcance.

Ahora los dos se encontraban mirándose el uno a los otros con una expresión determinada hacia su contrincante.

_**Espectro**_. - ¡Gus hosmara Faster He Mish! – pronunciaba apuntando a Colmillos, para luego colocarse en una posición de ataque; Colocando una hacha hacia adelante y otra hacia atrás.

La serpiente solamente saco un rígido frente al Espectro levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, para luego lanzarse directo al espectro impulsándose con sus alas.

El Espectro también hizo lo mismo, ahora estando combatiendo con la gran serpiente.

Richar observaba algo asombrado la batalla entre las dos criaturas, chocando tanto las hachas del Espectro con los dientes de la serpiente o sus escamas gruesas. Los dos contrincantes apenas y se hacían daño. Uno era que la gran serpiente tenia escamas muy gruesas que apenas y estas le dañaban y otra al parecer era que el Espectro tenía una gran fuerza y resistencia.

_**Richar**_. - … Bueno… Al menos con eso lo mantendrá entretenido mientras recupero la fuerza perdida en la batalla. – sacando un suspiro para relajar los músculos.

Justamente cuando Richar se disponía descansar aunque sea unos segundos para recuperar al menos el aliento. Se escuchó un estruendoso sonido de varios escombros siendo apartados bruscamente, seguido de un grito que sonaba "**¡GROOOOAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG!**".

Resultaba que Green había salido de los escombros de donde lo habían mandado a volar. Este tenía una cara bastante enojada ya que ni las pupilas se le podían ver. Un relámpago proveniente de las nubes negras de repente apareció en el cielo, dándole un efecto más aterrador y su estómago tenía una gran quemadura de 2° grado en forma de espiral, mientras le humeaba en dicho sitio.

_**Richar**_. - ¡HO VAMOS! ¡¿Acaso No Puedo Aunque Sea Tener Un Pequeño Respiro?!

De ahí, Green, su puso en 4 patas y empezó a correr a gran velocidad directo hacia Richar totalmente cabreado. En eso este dio un gran salto colocando sus dos cascos encima de su cabeza para luego bajarlo directo hacia Richar mientras caía.

El joven se lanzó hacia un lado esquivando el ataque y observando como Green se estrellaba en el suelo levantando una inmensa cantidad de polvo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me atacas ahora a mí?! ¡Yo no fui el que te mando a volar!

_**Green**_. - **¡GREEN!… ¡APLASTAR!** – dijo en tercera persona. En ese instante solo salió de la cortina de humo a gran velocidad hacia Richar. El joven no le dio tiempo de actuar y recibió el tacleaso de Green, mientras se lo llevaba por delante y atravesaban varias casas por delante. Como Richar era quien recibía los impactos de las paredes al estar por delante de Green, este solo podía cubrirse la cabeza con cada impacto.

Hubo un punto en la que ya no sentía los impactos de las paredes, así que aprovechó ese momento para liberarse, estirando sus brazos y atrayéndolos hasta sus manos un montón de rocas del suelo que se dirigían a él, hasta cubrir por completo sus dos brazos de piedras.

_**Richar**_. - ¡YA DEJA DE CAUSAR ESTRAGOS Y DESTRUCCIONAL PUEBLO! – Decía aun adelante de Green que seguía avanzando para estrellarlo con otra casa, pero antes de eso; Richar levantando sus brazos cubiertos de piedra frente a Green. - ¡MASS BURIAL! (Entierro Masivo) – Dándole un golpe de lleno en toda la cabeza a Green enterrándose en la tierra y haciendo que derrapara al estar corriendo hacia el frente, mientras Richar aún seguía haciéndole presión con fuerza deteniendo su avance.

Una vez que la velocidad descendió un poco, logro zafarse dando un salto en el aire mientras Green aún seguía adelante derrapando su cara en la tierra y estrellándose con una casa. Richar aterrizo, mientras se sostenía el estómago y jadeaba por de cansancio por los golpes que recibió hace rato con los muros, y más con la tacleada que recibió en su estómago por parte de Green.

_**Richar**_. – Me… *jadeo* Me estoy cansando *Jadeo* De esto. – decía apretando sus dientes aguantando los dolores de su cuerpo. – No me queda mucho tiempo… - mirando su mano como le temblaba. - cada segundo cuenta, no puedo tomarme un respiro así a la ligera… tengo que aprovechar lo más que pueda este poder antes de que termine consumiendo toda mi energía… pero… ¿Qué más puedo usar para derrotarlo? Se me están acabando las ideas y casi ninguno de mis trucos ha podido contra él… su fuerza es muy descomunal y apenas puedo dañarle…

Mientras Richar planeaba su siguiente estrategia; Green se había levantado de los escombros aun con esa cara de irritación total. Pero ahora su cara estaba arañada por el raspaso que se llevó hace rato con la tierra.

_**Green**_. - **¡GREEN!... ¡DESTRUIR!... ¡ACABAR!... ¡TODO!** – pronunciaba mostrando esos dientes afilados mientras sus músculos se intensificaban más indicando que los apretaba mas fuerte.

_**Richar**_. - ¿y a ti que te pasa? Hace unos minutos hablabas bien y ahora ¿hablas en tercera persona y entrecortado?

No tubo respuestas de Green, ya que este volvió hacer lo mismo de hace rato y se dirigió corriendo en 4 patas hacia Richar para taclearlo. El joven esta vez logro esquivarlo a tiempo saltando hacia un lado, mientras Green pasaba de largo y estrellándose con varias casas por delante.

Pero no duro mucho, ya que volvió a salir por otra pared directo hacia Richar sin detenerse. El joven seguía esquivando sus ataques de tacleada, ya que era lo único que hacía.

_**Richar**_. – (En Su Mente). - _al parecer esas drogas le dañaron el cerebro. Solo usa las mismas técnicas una y otra vez._ – decía esquivando sus ataques. _– ni siquiera pareciera que estuviera pensando lo que hace. Ya ni parece que tenga conciencia… Tendré que usar lo que me queda de energía en esta técnica._ – alejándose lo más que podía para luego apretar su puño. - ¡GIGANTO PUNCH ROCK! – al decir esas palabras, su brazo se envolvió en un aura anaranjada oscura mientras sus músculos se intensificaban que hasta las venas se le notaban; de repente del suelo emergió una inmensa piedra con la forma de un gran puño gigante.

Green empezó a correr de nuevo en posición de tacleada hacia Richar.

El joven preparo su brazo en posición de ataque y luego con la mayor velocidad que pudo, lanzo su brazo con fuerza hacia adelante y el gran puño de piedra como imitación, salió volando como cohete directo hacia Green.

El pony mutante como si no lo hubiera visto o no le hubiera importado, recibió el inmenso puño de piedra de lleno en todo el cuerpo, mandándolo a volar con todo y la roca hasta estrellarse CERCA del Boutique Carrusel de Rarity, provocando un gran temblor y levantando una inmensa cantidad de polvo.

Richar jadeaba por usar esa gran cantidad de energía en esa técnica que uso, para luego caer en una sola rodilla y se sostenía con la otra.

_**Richar**_. - ¿Lo… *Jadeo* Lo logre? *Jadeo* - se preguntó mientras observaba el sitio donde había impactado Green.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, se observó que Green esta boca arriba y la mandíbula abierta, donde su esclerotiza no se le veía la pupila y tenía varias líneas de sangre tanto por la boca, en la cabeza y otras partes de su cuerpo indicando que estaba fuera de combate, con un montón de rocas encima suya, proveniente de la gran piedra con forma de puño que lo impacto y se desborono encima de él.

_**Richar**_. - a… al fin… uno… menos – dijo para luego desplomarse en el suelo cansado.

Esa última técnica basto para que Richar perdiera toda su energía. ¿Por qué razón? Fácil; su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad y su musculatura descendía a tal grado que volvía a su estado de flaquees de antes.

La lluvia caía encima de Richar empapándolo completamente, quien ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo totalmente exhausto sin poder moverse, mientras los relámpagos sonaban en el cielo, y sabiendo que esto aún no ha terminado, ya que hay un Espectro y una gran serpiente luchando en otro lado del pueblo.

* * *

**(Boutique Carrusel De Rarity).**

Mientras tanto en la Boutique. Rarity y Spike habían logrado llegar sanos y salvo a dicho lugar.

En estos momentos vemos a una pony blanca de crin purpura y rizado yendo de un lado a otro buscando cierto objeto que dejo en su casa y que según para ella era muy valioso.

Rarity corría y desordenaba todo a su paso buscando el dicho objeto, mientras que Spike estaba cerca de la puerta con una gota tipo anime bajando por su cabeza observando a Rarity, como buscaba desesperadamente.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡¿Dónde Está?! – apartando las telas de los estantes. - ¡Tiene que estar por algún sitio! – corriendo hacia otro lado.

_**Spike**_. - °°° emmmm Rarity… no es que quiera apresurarte pero, ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Ho Spiky wikie! Sé que lo deje por algún sitio… ¡Pero no logro acordarme! – le respondía, mientras se daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza para intentar recordar.

_**Spike**_. – pero dime ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?... tal vez así pueda ayudarte y terminaríamos más rápido.

_**Rarity**_. – Gracias Spiky, eres todo un amor. Resulta que estoy buscando una gema muy valiosa, es de color morado azulado y tiene casi la misma forma que mi Cutie Mark. – le dijo mientras volvía a desordenar y buscar la gema que menciono.

_**Spike**_. - ¿Eso es todo? Salimos del castillo recorriendo los peligros de la calle de Ponyville evitando a esas criaturas ¿Solo para buscar una simple gema? No crees que es un poco… emmmm… ¿Exagerado venir solo por eso?

**Rarity**. - ¡AFFFF! – inhalo sorprendida. - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Spike?! – acercándose hasta el hasta estar muy de cerca. - ¡Esta gema no es una simple gema! ¡Es una "Piedra Locator"! ¡Y es una de las gemas más valiosas de toda Equestria! ¡Con ella simplemente podría buscar las mejores gemas del mundo, ya que está cubierta de magia antigua muy poderosa, capaz de localizar las cosas que uno desea!... creí que me ayudarías. – apunto de hacer un drama. – pero veo que solo fueron palabras. – colocando su pesuña en su frente como si fuera a llorar.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Disculpa! ¡No volverá a suceder! ¡No sabía que era tan valiosa! ¡En este momento me pongo a buscarla junto contigo! – empezando también a revisar todos los lugares a la "Velocidad de la luz".

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Gracias Spiky! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo querido! – volviendo a buscar por el sitio.

**Narrador**: Esto no es bueno… Richar acaba de perder su transformación usando su última táctica para vencer a Green y ahora esta inconsciente sin ninguna pisca de energía en su cuerpo. Un enemigo tal vez allá caído, pero aún hay 2 seres luchando entre ellos, causando estragos al pueblo… Solo uno será victorioso en esta batalla, ¿quién será el vencedor? ¿Richar podrá recuperarse a tiempo? ¿Rarity y Spike encontraran la Piedra Locatro antes de que algo malo les pase? ¿Qué será del pueblo una vez que esto acabe?... Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Espero sus Review con ansias mis seguidores X)**


	28. Desastre en Ponyville, Parte 5

**hola mundo, Aqui Rikimlp**

**Explicasoines al final del capitulo, por el momento, disfruten de ella**

* * *

**Intro De La Historia**: Opening - Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos

watch?v=WhTaBcwuStI

* * *

**Música De Fondo:** Epic Score - Supermassive Destruction (Looped)

watch?v=r2RGAdUc68E

* * *

**(Afueras De Ponyville).**

Richar había logrado derrotar a Green usando lo último que le quedaba de su energía en su estrategia, creando un inmenso puño de piedra que lanzo al pony mutante y lo dejo fuera de combate. Pero como consecuencia, este perdió su transformación de "Fase Earth" y quedo totalmente debilitado haciendo que callera al suelo, cansado, he inconsciente, mientras la lluvia caía y le empapaba el cuerpo.

Por otro lado, la gran serpiente y el poderoso espectro seguían luchando entre ellos; se observaba que el que tenía mayor ventaja era el espectro, ya que la serpiente apenas y ha logrado hacerle daño; solo uno que otros golpes, debido al estado en que se encontraba, pero aun así, se observaba que por nada en el mundo los dos se rendirán y más la serpiente que tenía un gran odio hacia el espectro por haberle arrebatado su ojo y parte de su cola, por la primera vez que se enfrentaron en Canterlot.

En un momento, los dos se habían separado a un cierta distancia.

La gran serpiente había hecho algo inesperado, y resulto que este se había mordido la cola, pero sin lastimarse, para luego empezar a girar como si de una rueda se tratara, mientras las espinas de su cabeza eran usadas como si fueran cuchillas mientras seguía girando y se dirigía al espectro.

El espectro coloco un hacha encima de él y otro abajo, para luego empezar a correr directo hacia la serpiente, después de eso, este dio un salto hacia adelante, y empezó a girar también a gran velocidad como una rueda al igual que la serpiente, mientras el filo de las hachas se observaban en la punta de sus giros.

Los dos contrincantes chocaron entre si provocando una inmensa onda de choque, mientras aún seguían girando entre ellos como ruedas, y sacaban chispas con el tacto que se daban. Los dos se intentaban empujar y ganar terreno el uno con el otro, pero cada vez que lo intentaban solo lograban moverlo unos centímetros para luego ver como su adversario lo empujaba de vuelta, pero sin dejarse ganar.

El impacto de ambos era tan estremecedor, que hacía temblar la tierra misma mientras rasgaban la tierra intentado vencer a su oponente.

Por otro lado, volviendo hacia donde se encontraba Richar, este aún seguía inconsciente mientras la fría y acida lluvia le golpeaba el cuerpo; hasta que el temblor que causaban el Espectro y la Sapiente llego hasta a él; y en eso poco a poco, Richar empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, observando que se encontraba totalmente agotado debido a su respiración lenta.

El joven como podía, se levantó con sus brazos lentamente mientras le temblaban los brazos, para luego caer de nuevo.

_**Richar**_. - *Jadeo* *Jadeo* estoy… muy cansado… me duele el cuerpo *jadeo* y esto… aún no termina… *Jadeo* debo *Jadeo* Debo levantarme… *Jadeo* aun no puedo caer. – volviendo a colocar sus manos en el suelo para levantar su cuerpo poco a poco.

Richar apenas y podía ponerse de pie, ya que se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas y se sostenía con sus brazos.

_**Richar**_. – tengo… que acabar… *jadeo* con esta pesadilla… - lentamente Richar se levantó por completo y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban luchando el Espectro y la Serpiente a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban.

Una vez que llego, este se recargo sobre el muro de una casa y alzo su vista para observar que estas dos criaturas estaban girando a una velocidad increíble, chocando entre ellos y sacando chispas como si sus cuerpos fueran de hierro.

_**Richar**_. – tal vez… allá acabado con uno… *jadeo* pero aún me faltan dos *jadeo* - observando su brazo y su cabellos. – mi poder se acabó… perdí toda mi energía… y mis guantes alquímicos están mojados *jadeo*. - volviendo a observar a las dos criaturas. – ya no sé qué hacer… si uno de ellos llega a ser derrotado… *jadeo* tendría que enfrentarme al vencedor… y en mi estado… es obvio que no ganare. – se dijo a si mismo mientras pensaba en que hacer ahora.

Volviendo con las dos criaturas que se enfrentaban; estos aún seguían haciendo lo posible para empujar o derribar a su adversario provocando temblor en la tierra. Después de un rato, estos se volvieron a separar.

La serpiente salió volando por los cielos pero se detuvo en pleno aire mientras agitaba sus alas y lo mismo fue con el Espectro, solo que este aterrizo de pie en la tierra, derrapando en el suelo.

Después de mirarse por un rato, estos volvieron a balancearse uno contra el otro siguiendo con la lucha, pero esta vez en el aire. La serpiente volaba atacando con su cola, las y dientes, mientras el Espectro daba grandes saltos en el suelo y las casas para alcanzar a la serpiente, atacando con su hachas así como defendiéndose de ellas.

_**Richar**_. – son demasiados fuertes… ni siquiera sé quién de ellos tiene la posibilidad de ganar. – observando tanto a la serpiente volando en los cielos como al Espectro en la tierra.

_**¿? ¿?.**_ \- ¡RICHAR! – logro escucha dos voces a lo lejos.

El joven observo quien lo llamaba y vio que se trataba de Applejack y Rainbow Dash quienes corrían hacia él.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿CHICAS?! – llegando hasta él. - ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! ¡Deberían estar refugiadas en el castillo!

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – Lo sabemos… pero sentimos un estruendo muy fuerte y a la vez un temblor en el castillo.

_**Applejack**_. – así que nos preocupamos y decidimos salir y ver si estabas bien.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. - ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! – observando al Espectro saltar por todos lados luchando con la serpiente.

_**Richar**_. – Al parecer alguien que se unió a la batalla. – Observando también al Espectro luchando. - Pero no sabría decirte si es amigo o enemigo ya que me ataco tanto a mi como a las dos bestias… y Gracias por preocuparle pero… - aguantando el dolor y el cansancio. – no debieron salir así como así del castillo… estoy bien.

_**Applejack**_. – "¡¿Bien?!" ¡Mírate en un espejo! ¡Estas más debajo de la palabra "bien"!

_**Richar**_. - … de acuerdo, de acuerdo… no estoy muy bien, pero aun así no debieron a ver salido del castillo otra vez…

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Eso lo sabemos perfectamente! Pero no podíamos quedarnos quietas al saber que TRES de nuestros amigos se encontraban afuera con este peligro.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Pero aun así no debieron…! Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con "Tres"? eso sonó algo plural.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – resulta que Rarity y Spike no se encuentran en el castillo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿QUÉ?! – pregunto alarmado.

_**Applejack**_. – así es... una vez que llegamos con las princesas al castillo para que estuvieran a salvo, al rato nos dimos cuenta que ellos dos no estaban por ningún lado, así que lo más probable era que estuviera afuera del castillo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Pero para que querrían salir esos dos del castillo con semejante peligro?!

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotras, y tampoco sabemos la respuesta del porqué.

_**Richar**_. - ¡No puede ser…! – llevándose una mano a su cara. - ¡¿En que estarán pensando esos dos para salir del castillo de esa manera?!

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. – dínoslo tú, porque nosotras no sabríamos responderte.

_**Richar**_. – ARRRFFF ¡Que problemas me meten!... ¡Chicas busque a Spike y Rarity lo más pronto posible y vuelvan al castillo rápidamente! – observando al Espectro y a la serpiente luchar. – yo me quedare aquí mientras tanto a esperar como acaba esto.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡¿Otra vez piensas quedarte en este sitio a pesar de tu estado actual?! ¡No pienses que te vamos a dejar aq…!

_**Richar**_. - ¡Escucha! Sé que se preocupan mucho de que yo salga mal herido de esta situación o tal vez sin vida… pero si no lo hago ¿Quién se enfrentara a esas cosas? No importa a donde vallamos, estoy seguro que el lugar seria destruido completamente si no hacemos algo, y hasta donde yo sé, soy el único con la capacidad necesaria para detenerlos. Las princesas están inconscientes y la guardia se está enfrentado a los Razhorkanes.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡Pero no en tu estado actual! ¡Solo aras que te maten fácilmente! Y por lo que veo, acabas de perder esa tal "transformación" que tenías hace un momento. – observando que su aspecto volvió a la normalidad.

_**Richar**_. – lo se… pero no tengo otra opción… mi orgullo se quebraría si abandono el campo de batalla así como así. – mirando hacia otro lado sintiéndose patético

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Pos ese orgullo terminara matándote si sigues así de necio!

_**Richar**_. – enserio lo lamento.. pero no puedo. – volviéndolas a observar. – apropósito ¿Cómo están las princesas?

_**Applejack**_. – como ya te dijimos, ellas están en el castillo a salvo… pero gracias a esa piedrita que nos diste, logramos curarlas rápidamente sin problemas, pero siguen sin despertar.

_**Richar**_. – es un alivio… es bueno saber qué. Espera. ¿Piedra?... ¡Claro! ¡Me había olvidado por completo del talismán! Rainbow Dash, ¿Aun la tienes?

_**Rainbow Dash**_. - ¿He?.., ¡Ho, Claro! Aquí esta. – sacándola debajo de su ala y pasándosela a Richar.

Este lo tomo, y la apretó, haciendo que esta se activara expulsando un brillo blanco a su alrededor, para después de unos segundos observan como el joven está libre de heridas y raspaduras.

_**Richar**_. - *suspiro de alivio* ¡Mucho mejor! ¡Ahora si me siento mejor para poder luchar!

_**Applejack**_. - ¿y crees poder hacerlo sin tener esa transformación de antes?

Richar estaba a punto de responder, pero luego recordó que la transformación la había perdido y que sus guantes alquímicos ahora estaban empapados y estos no servían estando en ese estado.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Cierto! – llevándose nuevamente su mano a la cara. – No tengo mi poder activado y mis guantes alquímicos están mojados, ¡Estoy en completa desventaja!

_**Rainbow Dash**_. – pero que tarado eres. – colocando una cara simular al "Poker Face"

_**Richar**_. – uffff ¡Necesito que esta lluvia sede, para que mis guantes puedan secarse lo más pronto posible!

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¿Eso es todo? Pfff eso es simple ¿olvidas que soy un Pegaso? Puedo mover y deshacer esas nubes fácilmente sin ningún problema.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Ho, es cierto! Olvide ese pequeño detalle de que ustedes los Pegasos pueden hacer eso con las nubes… Rainbow, ¿Crees poder desacerté de las nubes lo más pronto posibles?

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¿Con quién crees que estas hablado? ¡Soy Rainbow Dash, la Pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria! Es obvio que para mí esas nubes no son un reto y terminare desasiéndome de ellas en tan solo unos segundos. – respondió apuntándose ella misma con pose de orgullo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Pos entonces hazlo! Cuento contigo para desacerté de las nubes rápidamente… y no te vayas a acercar demasiado a la batalla que se presenta allí arriba, lo mismo va con los rayos que se forman en las nubes.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. – Lo tendré en cuenta. – dijo para después salir volando hacia las nubes, dejando una estela arcoíris detrás suyo.

_**Richar**_. – Applejack, tu deberías ir a buscar a Rarity y Spike, este lugar es más peligros si te quedas aquí.

_**Applejack**_. – Pero… - antes de que pudiera responde, Richar coloco una mano sobre su sombrero, tapándole un poco los ojos.

_**Richar**_. - Estaré bien, descuida, el talismán ya me curo, y solo debo esperar que Rainbow termine de dispersar las nubes y que mis guantes se sequen… de momento, es mejor ir a buscarlos antes de que algo malo les pase ¿vale? – respondía con una sonrisa amigable con los ojos cerrados.

_**Applejack**_. - *suspiro* está bien compañero. – apartando su mano suavemente de su sombrero. – solo no te precipites mucho y trata de salir ileso ¿vale?

_**Richar**_. – sí, lo prometo. – sonriéndole. – ahora será mejor que partas antes de que…

En ese momento, antes de que Richar pudiera terminar de decirle algo a Applejack. La serpiente que seguía luchando con el Espectro, le logro dar un fuerte aletazo con su ala, mandándolo a volar hacia el suelo, haciendo que rebotara estrepitosamente en la tierra y saliera volando directo hacia donde estaban Richar y Applejack.

_**Richar**_. - ¡CUIDADO! – agarrando a Applejack y lanzándose hacia un lado.

El Espectro termino estrellándose con el muro donde estaban Richar y Applejack, destruyéndola al instante y levantando una cantidad de polvo a su alrededor.

Richar callo de espalda recibiendo el impacto con su cuerpo, mientras sostenía a Applejack por encima suyo abrazándola, mientras derrapaba, hasta que se detuvo en un cierto punto.

_**Richar**_. - …Auch. – se quejó bajamente aun sosteniendo a Applejack.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Richar! – haciéndose a un lado. - ¡¿Estas Bien?!

_**Richar**_. – si.., descuida. – levantándose tranquilamente. – estoy bien. – sacudiendo el barro que tenía pegado. – mejor apresúrate en encontrar a los chicos antes de que sea tarde. – mirando hacia donde impacto el Espectro.

Applejack estaba a punto de decirle que no es buena idea de que se quedara en este sitio con esas cosas luchando; pero al ver al joven con esa cara determinada, ella solo hizo unos leves movimientos de negación con la cabeza y se marchó rápidamente del sitio en busca de Spike y Rarity.

Mientras tanto justo donde había caído el Espectro, esta estaba moviendo los escombros que tenía encima de él apartándolo hacia un lado; pareciera que casi no hubiera recibido daño; pero esa duda se fue al observar como este se desplomo de rodilla y hacia lo posible para mantenerse de pie. De pronto esa especie de "Escudo De Sombras Y Arena" que tenía en sus pies y encima de su cabeza, empezaba a encogerse como si estuviera desapareciendo.

Como aún seguía lloviendo, las gotas de agua empezaban a empaparlo a él también, pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba ver el joven, y era que cuando la lluvia tocaba al Espectro sin el escudo de sombras, este empezaba a sacar un humo gris denso de su cuerpo como si el agua tocara el fuego y este lo estuviera evaporizando.

El Espectro, esta vez se afinco de sus brazos en el suelo mojado, pero al haber hecho eso, esta aparto rápidamente las manos del suelo y se levantó rápidamente mientras se sacudía y se agitaba desesperadamente hacia los lados, tocando las partes donde le caía la lluvia.

Richar por otro lado se veía confundido al ver como el Espectro se sacudía y sacaba el humo gris de su cuerpo como si algo lo estuviera quemando.

La gran Serpiente que aún seguía volando en el cielo, aprovecho la distracción del Espectro para atacarlo lanzándose en picada con las fauces abiertas.

El Espectro no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ni ver que la serpiente se acerba a él, y como resultado, Colmillos había logrado morder y arrancar su brazo Izquierdo hasta el hombro, llevándosela consigo en sus fauces. La serpiente se elevó de nuevo en el aire para luego voltear y ver al Espectro, para después masticar salvajemente su brazo, tragándosela por completo, incluyendo el hacha que sostenía este. Eso había impresionado a Richar, al ver como la serpiente amputo el brazo del espectro con una sola mordida.

El Espectro callo de rodilla sosteniendo el agujero donde debería estar su brazo, mientras una gran cantidad de líquidos amarillos salía de este, indicando que era su sangre, con la cabeza agachada mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos.

La serpiente se devolvió rápidamente y he hizo lo mismo pero con su otro brazo, dejándolos sin ambos miembros.

El espectro cayó al suelo; sin sus brazos no tenía como levantarse y su sangre salía a cantaros por los agujeros abiertos.

Esta vez Colmillos se detuvo un momento, mientras tenía los brazos del espectro en sus dientes, solo para ver como este salvajemente empieza a masticarlos hasta tragarse. Este relamió sus sabios indicando que les gusto, solo para después abalanzarse directo al Espectro, pero esta vez con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza mientras este le daba la espalda.

Antes de que colmillo llegara unos centímetros hasta el Espectro; la criatura de arena posiciono sus piernas en la tierra rápidamente y dio un gran salto hacia el cielo sin la necesidad de sus brazos, esquivando a colmillos.

De pronto el espectro se dejó caer con fuerza, y con sus dos piernas, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a colmillos en toda la cabeza, enterrándosela en el suelo ferozmente, provocando una fuerte ráfaga de viento así como un temblor y un gran agujero en el suelo, levantando una fina capa de polvo.

El espectro salió de la capa de polvo y empezó a saltar de caza en casa como un ninja alejándose del sitio, indicando que se retiraba.

Richar observo desde lejos como el Espectro escapaba del sitio saltando sobre las casas ágilmente.

_**Richar**_. - °°° supongo que ya no está en condiciones para seguir luchando después de recibir ese ataque. – mirando la capa de polvo donde esta Colmillos. – con eso tal vez sería otro "enemigo" con el cual ya no necesito enfrentar, pero, ¿acaso habrá derrotado a esa serpiente? – mirando como la capa de humo se disipaba y observaba como la serpiente tenía la cabeza enterrada en el suelo, mientras su cola se sacudía.

De ahí colmillo logro desprenderse fácilmente del suelo, para luego mirar hacia todos lados en busca del Espectro que ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

_**Richar**_. - °°° lo tomare como un no… ¡¿PERO QUE SERPIENTE TAN DURA?!

Como Colmillos vio que ya no estaba la alimaña Espectral observo en ese instante a Richar, para luego sacar un siseo y empezar a arrastrarse lentamente hacia él.

_**Richar**_. - ¡E… E… E… Espera! ¡Aun no estoy listo para luchar! – Retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás. - ¡MIS GUANTES AUN NO ESTAN SECOS! - chaqueando sus dedos frente a él con sus guantes Alquímicos, apenas sacando unas chipas débiles. - ¡NISIQUIERA SE A CALMADO LA LLUVIA COMPLETAMENTE! – empezando a correr por su vida lo más rápido que podía, mientras la serpiente lo seguía a paso veloz detrás de él. - ¡RAINBOW DASH, APRESURATE CON ESAS NUBES QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTOY EN DESVENTAJA Y LA SERPIENTE YA ME QUIERE DAR DE CAZA! – Gritaba al cielo, mientras corría lo más que podía sus piernas.

Mientras tanto en el cielo; Rainbow Dash, despejaba las nubes lo más rápido posible, pero había un problema, y era que cada vez que las dispersaba, nuevas nubes se formaban en el cielo, y eso era debido al humo que aún seguía ascendiendo desde la tierra producto del fuego que no se apagaba completamente, haciendo que creara más nubes en el cielo.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. - ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué se siguen acumulando?! – golpeando las nubes a gran velocidad. – ¡A este paso no lograre dispersarlas a tiempo!

En eso escucha como el joven le grita desde abajo mientras corre.

_**Richar**_. - ¡RAINBOW! ¡DIJISTE QUE SOLO TE TOMARIA UNOS SEGUNDOS, PERO ESTAS TARDANDO MAS DE LO QUE DIJISTE! – corriendo lo más que podía de la serpiente, aun siguiéndola.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. - ¡ESO INTENTO, PERO SE SIGUEN ACUMULANDO Y ME COMPLICAN MUCHO DESPEJARLAS COMPLETAMENTE! – Decía desde arriba aun siguiendo despejando las nubes. - ¡HAY QUE APAGAR EL FUEGO QUE ESTA EN LOS ALREDEDORES O JAMAS TERMINARE! – le gritaba al joven.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Pero porque el fuego no se apaga si está lloviendo?! ¡El agua debería extinguir las llamas! – aun corriendo por su vida, con la serpiente detrás de él.

El joven mientras corría observaba los sitios donde estaban acumulado partes de las llamas que estaban a los alrededores y observo que algunas de ellas estaban siendo protegidas por los techos de algunas casas, impidiendo que la lluvia golpeara y apagara el fuego, así como algunos escombros encimas de otras llamas que aún no se apagaban completamente y provocaban crear más humo hacia el cielo, mezclándose y creando nuevas nubes.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Con razón! ¡Así jamás se extinguirán! ¡Tengo que encargarme de esas llamas de una vez! – Corriendo directo a la primera flama encendida que tenía cerca. - ¡¿pero qué hago para apagarla?!

Cuando estuvo cerca de las primeras llamas. La gran serpiente salto directo a Richar desde atrás; el joven por suerte logro presentir ese ataque y rápidamente se tumbó a un lado esquivando casi de milagro su mordida; y ver como este se estrellaba en la pared donde estaban las llamas, haciendo que estas se derrumbaran y apagaran el fuego.

La velocidad, agilidad, fuerza y movimiento del joven no eran las mismas; sin su poder activado, tenía lo mismo que un simple humano, pero debido a su entrenamiento en Canterlot; sus sentidos y habilidades aumentaron solo un poco, lo suficiente para defenderse.

_**Richar**_. - ¡No puedo pensar bien con esa cosa persiguiéndome!... aunque no lo tenía planeado; debo admitir que eso ayudo apagar la flama. – levantándose rápidamente y saliendo corriendo rápidamente hacia otras llamas para apagarla, antes que la serpiente se reincorporara.

La serpiente al levantarse, sacudió su cabeza por el impacto recibido y volvió a buscar al joven con su única mirada.

Richar en ese momento se encontraba agarrando el agua que se acumulaba en el suelo, y la lanzaba directo a las llamas extinguiéndolas. La serpiente al observarlo se lanzó directo a él nuevamente, y Richar al percatarse de eso, simplemente se lanzó de nuevo hacia un costado, esquivando el ataque.

El joven solo repetía la misma rutina una y otra vez, llegando a los puntos donde se encontraban las llamas que aún no se extinguían; esquivar los ataques de Colmillos como podía, y salir corriendo del sitio antes de que se reincorporara; sin mencionar que a veces tomaba esas ocasiones en la que la serpiente se abalanzaba hacia él, solo para que esta también apagara las llamas cuando se estrellaba con los muros.

Casi todos los puntos donde estaban las llamas se habían apagado y solo sacaban apenas unas pequeñas estelas de humo. Gracias a eso; Rainbow Dash logro despejar la mayoría de las nubes que se acumulaban al poco tiempo.

_**Rainbow**_ _**Dash**_. - ¡BIEN! ¡SIGUE ASI, YA SOLO ME FALTA POCO PARA TERMINAR! – le gritaba al joven desde el cielo, mientras despejaba las nubes rápidamente.

_**Richar**_. – (En Su Mente). - _¡Excelente! Al parecer esta estrategia de correr, apagar y esquivar realmente me ayudo de mucho_. – se decía sonriendo mientras corría. – _pero aún hay un ligero problema.. ¡NECESITO ESPERAR QUE SE ME SEQUEN LOS GUANTES ALQUIMICOS Y LA SERPIENTE AUN SIGUE DESTRA DE MI! _– Observando y Corriendo los mas que podía, mientras la serpiente entraba y salía de la tierra persiguiendo al joven.

Richar como estaba mirando detrás de él y corría al mismo tiempo; no se percató que delante de él había un letrero a la altura de su cabeza, lo cual termino llevándose por delante en toda la frente con un fuerte golpe, haciendo que se callera al suelo y empezara a ver estrellitas.

_**Richar**_. – eje.. je.. je, mama, ¿ya está lista la comida? Es que tengo hambre y me empezó a doler la cabeza. – Decía sonriendo bobamente con los ojos en espirales.

Mientras Richar seguía en el suelo aturdido por el golpe; la serpiente ya se le había acercado lo suficiente para atacarlo, y esta salió del suelo directo a clavarle los dientes a Richar.

* * *

**(Punto De Vista Richar).**

Al poco tiempo de haberme golpeado la cabeza, me había recuperado del aturdimiento, solo para ver como la serpiente estaba a punto de atacarme. Es bestia ya estaba muy cerca de mí, y no me daba tiempo para esquivar; solo podía ver espantado a través del reflejo de mis ojos como la boca de Colmillos se acercaba directamente a mí para devorarme.

De pronto, sin darme cuenta, un objeto enorme aparece encima de donde nos encontrábamos los dos, para luego empezar a caer pesadamente al suelo.

Como Colmillos se había puesto al frente de la cosa que caía, este recibió de lleno en toda la cabeza el objeto que callo, enterrándosela en la arena, provocando un estruendo inmenso y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Yo me cubría con mis brazos para evitar que el viento y polvo que se dirigían a mi estando aun tirado en el suelo.

De pronto siento como la lluvia cesa, y los rayos del sol vuelven a iluminar el pueblo. Yo por otra parte estaba tosiendo un poco al inhalar el polvo que estaba cerca de mí.

En este momento me estaba preguntando qué era lo que había pasado hace un momento mientras me levantaba he intentaba observar, sea lo que sea que allá caído del cielo y me allá salvado de ser devorado nuevamente.

El polvo se disipaba poco a poco dejándome ver lo que tenía al frente. Pero mientras más observaba y tenía mejor visión de lo que era, mis ojos se agrandaban más y más al ver lo que era; viendo que era un objeto rectangular, metálico de color azul con algunas líneas de colores y cuatro ruedas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡MI.. MI.. MI.. MI AUTOOOOO! – Grite impresionado al ver mi auto, mientras agarraba mi cabeza con las dos manos.

Pero mi grito no fue solo de impresión, sino también de susto. ¿Por qué razón de susto en vez de estar feliz?... bueno, en realidad si estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente; Pero, ¡Saber que ese objeto que cayó a una altura increíble es tu propio vehículo, es como para darte un infarto!

De pronto ciento que un flash aparece aun lado mío, pero yo no miraba de donde salió el flash, ya que aún estaba paralizado al ver mi auto de frente y saber que cayó a esa altura. Hay es cuando veo que un Draconicus, mejor conocido como Discord, quien se posa con un traje de cartero frente a mí, y me indica que el flash que sentí hace rato, provenía de él.

* * *

**Música De Fondo**: The Happy Troll (song) - by D1ofAquavibe

watch?v=UHTFCZgm6HU

* * *

_**(Narración Tercera Persona).**_

_**Discord**_. - ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Traigo un paquete para un simio llamado Richar! – Decía mirando una tabla de madera que contenía unos papeles en ellas. – supongo que es usted, ¿No? – mirando al joven que aún estaba anonado mirando su auto. – por favor firme, aquí, acá, allí, y aculla. – Decía apuntando a varios sitios de la tabla con las hojas en él.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Tu.. Tu.. Tu.. Tu Hiciste eso! – apuntando a su auto.

_**Discord**_. – Pos ¿Quién más va ser? – quitándose el traje con un chasquido. – Dudo que allá sido el conejo de pascua jajajaja. – se reía por su mal chiste. - ¿acaso olvidaste que me encomendaron buscar tu vehículo?... Debo admitir que me costó una pata encontrarla ya que no sabía mucho como era realmente. – quitándose una de sus patas y ver que esta se desintegraba para luego ver como esta volvía a su sitio. – Pero no era nada de otro mundo para alguien como yo… haber ¿Empiezo a escuchar un "gracias"? – Colocando una mano en su oreja frente al joven para escuchar su respuesta.

Richar en eso aprieta tanto sus puños como sus dientes y frunce el ceño.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HAS ECHOOOO?! – le grito en todo el oído a Discord, haciendo que el tambor de su oído saliera por el otro extremo de su oreja.

_**Discord**_. - ¡AAAYAYAYAIIII! – se quejaba tapándose su oído, mientras aún tenía el tambor de su otro oído por fuera. - ¡¿Qué te pasa niño?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – pregunto molesto, mientras golpeaba el tambor de su oído para volverlo a meter a dentro de su cabeza nuevamente. – ¿Esa es tu manera de agradecerme después de haberme tomado las molestias de buscar tu vehículo y traértelo de vuelta?

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Agradecerte?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te agradezca después de haber aventado MI AUTO, A una altura de al menos 100 Metros?! – apuntando al cielo enojado.

_**Discord**_. - ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No fueron 100 metros!... en realidad fueron 110 metros. – colocando una cara de "Troll Face".

_**Richar**_. - ¡ESO PEOR! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que mi auto es algo muy delicado?!

_**Discord**_. - ¿ese pedazo de metal? – apuntando a su auto. – pero si se ve que es bastante resistente. Y en mi punto de vista, se nota que está en buen estado. – observando el auto.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Tal vez se vea resistente por fuera, pero es muy frágil por dentro, además que el metal puede doblarse fácilmente si recibe un golpe muy fuerte!

_**Discord**_. – hoooooummmm.., Con razón se abollo una parte cuando choque con él. - Decía colocando una cara pensativa mientras se estiraba su chiva.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Pues claro que..,! Un momento, ¡¿Qué Dijiste?! – pregunto impactado a escuchar lo que dijo Discord.

_**Discord**_. – siiii, resulta que..,

* * *

**Música De Fondo:** Naruto Ost GoGo Naruto! EXTENDED

watch?v=_yQ17WuAS_M

* * *

**(Flashback). (Narración De Discord).**

Iba cabalgando tranquilamente de la vida por El Bosque Every Free, mientras montaba a mi nuevo compañero Rocodrilo, que me encontré por el camino, como todo un vaquero. (Observamos como el Rocodrilo saltaba desesperado por intentar zafarse al Draconicus de su espalda mientras seguía avanzando hacia adelante).

Todo iba perfecto mientras montaba y dominaba a esa bestia profesionalmente. Pero todo eso se arruino después de una vez que pasamos por un arbusto.. Resultando que realmente no era un arbusto, ya que mi compañero rocoso choco contra ese arbusto, resultando ser que tenía algo muy duro escondido tras ella, haciendo que yo saliera volando y me estrellara contra un árbol, metiendo mi cabeza a través de un agujero que tenía este.

A los pocos minutos pude zafar mi cabeza del árbol algo aturdido. Después me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi compañero de montar y ver que este estaba completamente noqueado, con varias estrellitas pasando sobre su cabeza y sus ojos estaban dando vueltas en espiral.

Eso me había molestado, ya que lo que había detrás de ese arbusto hizo que arruinara mi diversión de hace poco. Estaba a punto de desquitarme con el arbusto haciéndolo explotar, hasta que observe por una hendidura, un pequeño resplandor de color azul metálico que era reflejado por el sol.

Al ver eso me pareció algo extraño, así que con mi magia, retire de un solo chasquido todas las hojas que tenía este tapando dejándome observar que había dentro de este.

Hay vi que se trataba de un objeto metálico, muy grande de color azul metálico, de una apariencia algo rectangular, con algunos adornos de colores sobre sus costados, con cuatro ruedas y ventanas puestas en ellas.

Me puse a inspeccionarla un momento de arriba abajo, y observando detalladamente cada uno de sus rincones y me di cuenta que este objeto concluía con la descripción de aquella cosa que buscaba.. En otras palabras: "Tu vehículo".

Aunque observe algo más en este aparato y era que tenía una hendidura en una de sus partes a un costado de ella, justamente donde estaba mi pequeño amigo de montar, Rocodrilo, desmallado.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que esa abolladura debió haberse creado cuando choque con el haciendo que me riera un poco; pero no le tome mucha importancia, ya que con solo darle un chasquido a mis dedos, concentre algo de magia en ella, dejándola tal y cual como estaba sin ningún rasguño.

Después de eso, hice aparecer un telescopio, que empezó a estirarse y a zigzaguear a través de los arboles hasta llegar a la salida del bosque. Hay me puse a mirar a través del telescopio para saber qué tan lejos estaba mi ubicación y el pueblo, y ver si encontraba a unos de ustedes para llevarle este objeto. Y lo primero que observe es que tú estabas en el suelo tirado, seguramente tomando una siesta.., un poco raro para mi si me permites decirlo, pero supongo que es normal en tu especie.

Entonces al verte, se me ocurrió dejarte aparecer el auto encima de ti, para despertarte junto con el impacto que este lograra hacer al tocar el suelo.

**(Fin Del Flashback).**

* * *

**Música De Fondo**: Naruto Soundtrack - Fooling Mode

watch?v=2qVMJrMiV4U

* * *

**(Narración Tercera Persona).**

_**Discord**_. – y así fue como encontré tu auto, he hice aparecer tu coche frente a ti. – Dijo para luego mirar al joven que estaba con la mirada baja. - ¿Vez? No soy tan malo después de todo, incluso me tome la molestia de arreglar la abolladura que le hice por accidente; y otra cosa, ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron que es de mala educación dormir en medio de la calle? Menos mal te desperté antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. - sonriendo frente al joven. - ¿ahora si puedo escuchar un "Gracias", de tu parte? – volviendo a colocar su oído frente al joven.

Richar estaba con la mirada baja mientras una sombra tapaba sus ojos, solo para ver cómo este le agarraba la chiva a Discord y lo acercaba hasta a él de mala gana.

_**Richar**_. – Uno.. Jamás, vuelvas aventar mi auto así.., Dos.., No estaba durmiendo en medio de la calle.. ¡Y tres! – levantando su vista y colocando su boca otra vez cerca del oído de Draconicus. - ¡TIENES SUERTE DE QUE ALLAS ACOMODADO MI AUTO; YA QUE SI LO HUBIERA VISTO UNA PARTE ABOLLADA TE ARIA AÑICOS. – volvió a gritarle, sacándole nuevamente el tambor del oído por el otro lado a Discord.

_**Discord**_. - ¡AAAAYAYAYAYAIIIII! – volviéndose a agarrar su oreja con dolor. - ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! – volviendo a colocar su tambor de oído devuelta a su sitio. - ¡¿Qué manera de agradecer la tuya?! ¡Se nota que eres un insensible! ¡Hum! – cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Y cómo que no estabas tomando una siesta? Si te vi hay tirado en el suelo, ¿Qué otras cosa estarías haciendo?

_**Richar**_. - ¡Estaba escapando desesperadamente de una serpiente que me quería devorar, y sin ver por dónde iba termine golpeándome con un letrero haciendo que terminara en el suelo!

_**Discord**_. - °°° pffffff ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – termino carcajeándose a no poder más mientras se tiraba al suelo a reír.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿DE QUE TE RIES?! – respondió de mala gana con una vena hinchada sobre su frente mirando a Discord carcajearse.

_**Discord**_. - ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Hay cielo! ¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Te golpeaste sin ver por donde ibas solo porque una "simple" serpiente te perseguía!? ¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡Que patético! ¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Acaso eres Ofidio-fóbico?! – pregunto eso último levantándose mientras se quitaba las lagrimitas que se le salieron de la risa. – porque si es así, déjame decirte que me acabas de dar una idea más para anotar a mi lista de bromas. – Dijo dejando aparecer una enorme lista que se desenrollaba como papel higiénico que seguía y seguía hasta quien sabe dónde.

_**Richar**_. - ¡CLARO QUE NO! – (En Su Mente). – Bueno.., Tal vez un poco. – se dijo para sí mismo. - ¡Y NO ERA UNA SIMPLE SERPIENTE! ¡Este tenía un tamaño colosal que ni te imaginarias!

_**Discord**_. – prrrr. – haciendo una trompetilla con su lengua. – si claro, como si te fuera a creer menuda mentira.

_**Richar**_. - ¡HABLO ENSERIO! ¡Esa cosa me ha causado muchos problemas, sin mencionar todos los estragos que le hizo al pueblo, junto con un pony mutante de gran masa muscular!

_**Discord**_. - ¿Cuáles estragos? – mirando a su alrededor y observando el pueblo echo casi una ruina. - ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! – mirando en todos los ángulos el desastre que había en todo el pueblo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Y Apenas Y Te Das Cuenta?! – pregunto con una mescla entre confusión y enojo.

_**Discord**_. - ¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? ¿Quién es el responsable de tal acto? – pregunto siguiendo mirando sus alrededores.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Ya te dije que fue culpa de esa serpiente colosal Y el pony mutante!

_**Discord**_. - ¿Así? Pues respóndeme, ¿en dónde esta esa, "Serpiente Colosal" Y el "Pony Mutante" que tanto mencionas? – pregunto haciendo énfasis a sus nombres.

_**Richar**_. – pues.., al pony mutante logre derrotarlo hace poco.., pero la serpiente..,

* * *

**Música De Fondo**: Heavy Rainfall - Pokémon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Music Extended

watch?v=zmAjT8tVHOA

* * *

En eso los dos empiezan a sentir temblor sobre sus pies en la tierra y ver como el auto de Richar se levantaba poco a poco, dejando ver a la serpiente que se había levantado ferozmente sacando un rugido, aventando el carro de Richar hacia el cielo como si fuera una simple pelota hacia arriba de él. Se observaba que estaba realmente en mal estado, ya que sangraba mucho por su hocico y se tambaleaba como si estuviera mareado o débil, pero indicando que un no se rendía y su vista estaba borrosa así como también veía doble las cosas con su único ojo.

_**Richar**_. –.., pos hay la tienes. – apuntando a la serpiente. - ¡Y es más difícil vencerla!

_**Discord**_. - ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESA MOSNTRUOSIDAD!?

_**Richar**_. - ¡Pos la serpiente que te estuve mencionando a cada rato! ¿Es que acaso no escuchas lo que uno te dice?

_**Discord**_. - °°° no puedo creerlo… - fue su respuesta mirando a la serpiente.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Cómo que "No puedes creerlo"?! ¡Lo estás viendo frente a ti! – apuntando nuevamente a la serpiente.

_**Discord**_. - ¿he? – mirando al joven. – Nooo.., Lo que no puedo creer.., – mirando a la serpiente a sus alrededores. – es que te hayas estado jugando en una fiesta caótica y no me invitaste. – haciendo puchero como un cachorrito regañado.

Richar se calló al suelo y golpeándose al estilo anime, por la respuesta de Discord.

_**Richar**_. - ¡YO NO ESTOY JUGANDO! – levantándose enojado. - ¡ESTE ES UN ASUNTO SERIO!

_**Discord**_. – Pues para mí esto es más un mero juego que algo serio. – aplaudiendo divertidamente.

_**Richar**_. - ¡HAY!... ahgsdsfasdfgakjdgs ¡ERES LA CRIATURA MAS CAOTICA Y MOLESTA QUE HE TENIDO EN LA VIDA! – gritaba con una vena hinchada en su frente.

_**Discord**_. – owwww ¡gracias! Ese es un gran alago lo cual representa quien soy. – respondió felizmente mientras colocaba una garra en su pecho orgullosamente.

Richar ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia hablando con Discord, que hasta tenía ganas de agarrarlo y estrangularlo.

De repente, la serpiente que los miraba, alzo su cola y la azoto contra el suelo hacia Richar y Discord. Por suerte estos dos se dieron cuenta a tiempo y lo esquivaron saltando hacia atrás.

De ahí observan que la serpiente empieza a dar coletazos hacia el suelo en diferentes direcciones como si intentara aplastar algo y levantando polvo a sus alrededor.

_**Discord**_. - ¿y ahora? ¿A este que le pasa? – apuntando a la serpiente y mirando a Richar.

_**Richar**_. – Debe estar desorientado.. Supongo que su vista ya no le funciona como es debidamente con todos los golpes que ha recibido.. Y más una vez que le callo mi auto en la.. Cabe.. ¿za?

Detuvo sus palabras al recordar y darse cuanta de algo; y eso era cuando la serpiente se levantó, solo para luego voltear bruscamente, mirar el cielo y observar como su auto se había elevado pos Colmillos a una distancia increíble.

_**Richar**_. – No.. No nonononono NOOOOOO. – gritaba desesperadamente mirando al cielo y sosteniendo su cabello con las manos. - ¡NO OTRA VEZ! – observando como esta dejo de ascender solo para empezar a descender al suelo.

Discord miraba al joven y levanto una ceja al ver que Richar gritar desesperadamente; solo para mirar en dirección donde él estaba observando y ver su auto descender.

_**Discord**_. – hoooooo ¡Mira! ¡Una chatarra fugas! ¡Pide un deseo! – juntando sus manos y cerrado los ojos como si estuviera rezando.

_**Richar**_. - ¡DISCORD HAZ ALGO Y EVITA QUE MI AUTO SE ESTRELLE CONTRA EL SUELO! ¡DESDE ESA ALTURA NO RESISTIRA LA CAIDA Y QUEDARA HECHA AÑICOS! – gritaba desesperadamente.

_**Discord**_. – Pero.., Aún no he pedido mi deseo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡YA DEJA DE JUGAR CEREBRO DE ALCORNOQUE Y HAZLO DE UNA VEZ! -

_**Discord**_. - °°° ummmmmm. – pensaba mientras se acariciaba la chiva. - .., no. – respondió secamente.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿QUEEE?! – Pregunto anonado.

_**Discord**_. – tu forma de pedirlo suena como una orden, además que tu tono de voz es muy arrogante he insultante. Sin mencionar que aún no he recibido un "Gracias", de tu parte por tomarme la molestia en ir a buscar tu auto.. asi que me niego a realizar tu petición. – respondió de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla en alto. – ¿sabes? Yo también tengo sentimientos y puedo ofenderme como otros seres. – mirando a Richar de reojo, manteniendo la misma postura.

Richar estaba a punto de reprocharle, pero se mantuvo callado en ese instante. Él sabía que lo que dijo Discord era verdad, y esa no era la manera de pedir una petición. Por más que Richar intentaba calmarse era difícil pedirlo de una manera más gentil sobre todo frente a Discord que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas con sus payasadas. Unos segundos bastaron para que Richar se tranquilizara y pudiera pedirle la petición a Discord calmadamente, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo.

_**Richar**_. – Yo.., ¡Lo siento! – respondió con los dientes apretados inclinándose un poco frente a Discord tragándose su orgullo. – esa no era la manera de pedirte que me ayudes… por eso te pido que por favor, ¡Rescates mi auto antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo! – respondió eso ultimo desesperadamente apuntando el auto en el cielo, que aumentaba su velocidad ante la caída por su peso.

_**Discord**_. - ¿ummmm? – mirando al joven de reojo. - .., no. – respondió cerrando su ojo nuevamente.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡PERO SI YA ME DISCULPE!

_**Discord**_. – Aun no he escuchado el, "Gracias" que me debes por haberme tomado la molestia en buscar tu auto. – manteniendo la misma pose.

Richar estaba que quería gritarle, pero luego miro su auto que ya estaba a punto de colacionar, para luego mirar a Discord.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Esta Bien! ¡ESTA BIEN! – inclinándose de nuevo. - ¡Lo siento, es verdad! ¡GRACIAS! ¡Por tomarte la molestia de buscar mi auto! ¡Fui un cabeza hueca en no mencionarlo antes! ¡Te pido que me disculpes, así que por favor, por lo que más quieras! ¡SALVA MI AUTO! – menciono ya desesperado, tragándose completamente su orgullo hasta el fondo, con algunas lágrimas en forma de catarata saliendo de sus ojos.

_**Discord**_. - ¿jummmm? – mirando al joven de reojo, para luego mirar al cielo y ver que su auto solo le faltaban unos pocos metros para estrellarse. - ¿jummmm? – acariciándose la chiva. – déjame pensarlo por un momentito. – convirtiéndose en la estatua del pensador.

_**Richar**_. - ¡DISCOOOORD! – Grito desesperado agarrando su cabeza alteradamente.

_**Discord**_. – ajajajaja ¡Es broma! – chaqueando sus dedos, frenando el auto de Richar en seco con su magia casi a punto de tocar la tierra. – es solo que me gusta ver la reacción de desesperación de otros ¡Es tan divertido! ¡Ajajajajaja!

_**Richar**_. – ¡Casi Me Da Un Patatu! – agarrando su pecho con una cara de espanto, indicando que casi le da un infarto al ver su auto casi estrellarse.

_**Discord**_. – ajajaja de igual manera no iba a permitir que se estrellara, porque, ¿de qué me habría servido ir a buscarla si al final quedaría destruida? No me gusta hacer tareas en vano, eso es muy irritante ¿sabes?

_**Richar**_. – No Sabes.. ¡Cuánto te odio! – respondió con la mirada baja agitando su puño frete a su cabeza.

La serpiente seguía dando coletazos sin sentido por todos los ángulos y este volvió a golpear cerca de donde estaban Discord y Richar; Estos nuevamente volvieron a saltar hacia los lados, separándose y esquivando nuevamente el ataque.

_**Richar**_. – Grrrr, ¡Ahorita no tengo tiempo para estar aguantando tus fastidios! – mirando a Discord. – Tengo un problema más grande de que encargarme.

_**Discord**_. – Con "problema grande" te refieres a la serpiente ¿no? – observando como Richar lo mira con una cara sin expresión, como si le estuviera diciendo, "¡¿Quién más?!" - ¿Qué? Solo quiero estar seguro. – levantando los hombros en señal de no saber.

La serpiente volvió a dar otro coletazo, pero yendo directo a Discord, lo cual este esquiva nuevamente hacia atrás.

_**Discord**_. - ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué no te enseñaron que es de mala educación atacar mientras conversas con alguien?! – hablándole a la serpiente. - ¡Tendré que enseñarte a respetar! – colocándose un traje de karate. – Te daré una lección de lo que pasa cuando alguien me interrumpe en una conversación de mala gana. – respondió con un acento algo japonés. - ¡Ju, Ja, Ji, Je, Juuuuuuuuuuu! – dijo haciendo algunas poses de karate con cada palabra y haciendo la pose de la "Grulla" al final.

La serpiente en ese instante, dio un coletazo al azar hacia Discord, la cual le callo de lleno, escuchándose el sonido de un "pedo", al ser aplastado. Una vez que este retiro la cola; se observó a un Draconicus estampado y convertido en calcomanía en el suelo, estando en una pose "egipcia" con la legua afuera.

_**Discord**_. - °°° ¡No Me Dolió! – menciono con una voz chillona levantando apenas una pata.

_**Richar**_. - *Facepalm*, °°° Im.. becil.

La serpiente estaba empezando a tener devuelta su sentido de orientación, ya que se tambaleaba cada vez menos; De ahí observo a Richar de frente, quien estaba aun con la mano en la cara, y este aprovecho para abalanzarse sobre él abriendo sus fauces.

Richar, por suerte logro presentir un deseo de ataque, y rápidamente este salto hacia atrás esquivando la mordida de Colmillos, y ver como este se metía bajo tierra.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Tengo que sacarlo del pueblo, cada vez está destruyendo sus alrededores! Pero soy muy lento en mi estado, ¿Qué puedo hacer? – en eso, el joven reacciona y observa su auto. - ¡Claro! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! – corriendo hacia su auto.

Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta y se adentró a ella, luego abrió el Tapasol que estaba arriba de él y saco las llaves que se encontraban guardadas hay mismo y colocarlas en la ranura para encenderla.

_**Richar**_. – Vamos, ¡Vamos! ¡Funciona! – intentando encender su auto, pero solo se escuchaba como el motor intentaba encender, debido a que el carro a estado inactivo por mucho tiempo y el motor se encontraba frio.

Mientras tanto, debajo de la tierra, Colmillos se preparaba para emerger nuevamente, yendo directo hacia arriba justamente debajo de donde se encontraba el joven y su auto.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Arranca, Vamos, ENCIENDE! – pisando el acelerador y escuchar como el motor suena de golpe. - ¡Bien! – poniendo en marcha su auto y pisando a fondo.

Las ruedas del vehículo derraparon en el suelo y salió mandado de dicho sitio hacia adelante, mientras la serpiente emergía de golpe y se posaba en el aire mirando como Richar escapaba en su vehículo.

* * *

**Música De Fondo:** Rage Awakened ~The Origin~ - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Music Extended

watch?v=plFXkVmfVNA

* * *

_**Richar**_. - ¡HOOO YEEEAAA! ¡¿CÓMO TE QUEDO EL OJO?! – mirando a través del espejo de su puerta, como Colmillos ahora lo seguía por detrás pero a una distancia cada vez alejada. - ¡Sin duda aun no has perdido tu toque de velocidad, "My Little Dashie"! – decía sobando el volante.

_**Discord**_. - *Silvido de impresión* ¡Valla! Esta cosa sí que corre; incluso creo que es tan veloz como Rainbow Dash.

_**Richar**_. – jajajaja sí que lo es, no por nada la bautice como "My Little Dashie" ya que tiene unos potentes caballos de fuer °°° ¡¿Y TU CUANDO LLEGASTE AQUÍ?! – pregunto eso ultimo impresionado al darse cuenta que el Draconicus ahora estaba sentado en el copiloto de su auto.

_**Discord**_. – pues… ¿Apareciendo con magia? ¡Duhhh!

_**Richar**_. - ¡Lo que quiero saber es! ¡¿Qué haces en mi auto?!

_**Discord**_. – hooo eso, pues.. Ya que te entregue tu cacharro, quería saber cómo funcionaba y que hacía, así que me adentre para descubrirlo por mí mismo.

_**Richar**_. - ¿¡Ahh?! ¡No, Fuera de aquí! – empujando a Draconicus con su pie, para tirarlo por la ventana.

_**Discord**_.- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Me vas hacer caer! – agarrándose de los bordes de la ventana.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Esa es la idea! Tu solo causas problemas, y estoy seguro que si te mantengo aquí solo aras que mi situación empeore.

_**Discord**_. - ¡No es así! – desapareciendo y reapareciendo en el haciendo trasero del auto. – solo quería ver cómo se siente estar en un aparato de otro mundo que no he experimentado antes.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora LARGO! – volteando hacia atrás para mirar a Discord y apuntando hacia afuera.

_**Discord**_. – Venga, no te pongas tan gruñón, no are nada… por el momento. – Decía sin interés, moviendo su garra de un lado a otro para hacer calmar al joven. – Además, estoy seguro que podría serte de utilidad si me dejas estar aquí; y si fuera tú, miraría por donde voy. - Apuntando hacia adelante.

Richar al escuchar reacciona y observa hacia adelante, solo para ver cómo se dirigía a gran velocidad, directamente al punto donde se encontraban los guardias y los Razokhanes luchando. El joven no tenía tiempo para frenar; iba demasiado rápido y estaba a punto de llevarse tanto a sus aliados como a sus enemigos por delante.

De pronto, un enorme puente se formó al frente del auto de Richar, justamente por encima de los guardias y Razorkhanes, haciendo que este pasara por arriba sin lastimar a nadie y terminar del otro lado.

Richar estaba a punto de preguntarse que paso, hasta que este voltio y miro a Discord con una sonrisa mientras le levantaba el pulgar.

_**Discord**_. - ¿Vez? Te dije que te seria de ayuda.

Richar por esta vez sintió la verdadera necesidad de agradecer a Discord por hacer algo bien en su vida sin que implicara una broma en ella; hasta que de un momento a otro, observo como la serpiente que los seguía, atravesó de golpe ese puente destruyéndolo al instante, mientras seguía adelante, y hacia que los escombros que destruyo del puente cayeran encima de algunos guardias aliados y Razorkhanes. La mayoría logro salvarse pero algunos no salieron muy ilesos de ese derrumbe.

_**Discord**_. – °°°. Bueno.. "Casi Ayuda". – observando hacia atrás lo que ocurrió hace rato con una gota de sudor pasando por su cabeza.

Richar empezó a golpearse la cabeza con el volante, haciendo sonar el claxon de ella mientras se preguntaba así mismo: "¿Por qué tengo que soportar las ridiculeces de este maniático?" mientras seguía adelante, dirigiéndose a las afueras de Ponyville con la serpiente siguiéndoles.

En ese instante Rainbow Dash quien estaba volado por los cielos, observo el objeto metálico en movimiento, yendo a una gran velocidad, siendo perseguida por la serpiente.

_**Rainbow Dash.**_ \- ¡Wow! ¡Impresionante! ¿Qué será eso? - se preguntó mientras se lanzaba en picada y dirigirse al vehículo.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se extrañó saber que era esa cosa, pero luego recordó la plática que tuvieron en el hospital sobre el vehículo metálico de Richar. Una vez estando aún más cerca alcanzado su velocidad, se posiciono volando cerca de la ventana del piloto y observando a Richar golpeándose con el volante haciendo sonar el claxon.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. – emmm no soy de montar en muchos vehículos como carruajes, globos aerostáticos o algún medio de transporte, pero, ¿acaso tu vehículo funciona golpeándolo de esa manera con tu cabeza?

Richar para de golpearse con el volante al escuchar la voz de Rainbow, para luego voltear y verla volar hacia un lado siguiéndole el paso por la ventana.

_**Richar**_. – La verdad no.. Es solo que ese loco de ahí atrás, ¡Me saca de quicio! – apuntando hacia atrás.

Rainbow Dash miro hacia donde apuntaba el joven y observo a Discord arregostado como si nada mientras saluda a Rainbow con una sonrisa.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. - °°° no preguntare la razón de eso, ya que me hago una idea de lo que abra echo… a todo ¿A dónde te diriges?

_**Richar**_. – me dirijo a las afueras de ponyville para sacar a la serpiente del pueblo, así podre evitar que haga más daños a los alrededores. Te sugiero que busques a Rarity y Spike junto con Applejack y vuelvan al castillo.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. - ¿Y que pasara contigo?

_**Discord**_. – estará bien, está conmigo, tu descuida. – decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Richar desde atrás.

_**Rainbow Dash Y Richar**_. - ¡ESTAR CONTIGO HACE QUE UNO SE PREOCUPE MAS!

_**Discord**_. – hay, que malos son ustedes. – convirtiéndose en perrito regañado y poniéndose en una esquina del asiento. – nadie me respeta. – sacando un chillido de perro regañado.

_**Richar**_. - *Suspiro*, como dijo él, estaré bien, solo procura hacer lo que te dije y ponerte a salvo.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. - ¡Entendido! – despidiéndose y volviendo por donde venía.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Bien, hora de ponerse serios! – colocando segunda marcha y acelerando a fondo.

El auto de Richar iba a tope a una increíble velocidad. La serpiente por otro lado se quedaba corta con tal velocidad, pero esta no se rendía y aumentaba la fuerza de sus alas para alcanzarlo

_**Richar**_. – Bien gusanito, continúa siguiéndome. – observándolo por el retrovisor.

_**Discord**_. – oye, a todo esto. – colocándose en el asiento delantero. - ¿Qué aras una vez que lo saques del pueblo? ¿Tienes algún plan?

_**Richar**_. - ¡Pues claro que…! – se puso a pensar. - °°° ¡NO! – se dio un facelpalm. – no tengo idea que hacer una vez que lo saque. ¡Mis Poderes ya se anularon y mis guantes aún no se secan completamente!

_**Discord**_. – y después dice que el idiota soy yo. – dijo mirando el joven mientras se cruzaba de patas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Qué voy hacer?! ¡No se me ocurre ningún plan. – metiéndose otro golpe con el volante. De repente se le prende el foco. - ¡Eso es! – mirando a Discord.

_**Discord**_. - ¿Qué?

_**Richar**_. - ¡Espero no arrepentirme, Pero con tu magia puedes hacer que mis guantes estén secos al instante! – sacándoselos y poniéndolos frente al Draconicus.

_**Discord**_. - ¿quieres que seque estas cosas con mi magia al instante? – agarrando los guantes y observando que están algo mojados. - ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Alguna especie de sirvienta? – respondió colocándose una traje de Maid.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Deja de hacer el tonto y hazlo! Dijiste que me ayudarías ¿no es así?

_**Discord**_. – si, si, solo digo que este pedido es un desperdicio de mi magia. – sacando los guantes por la ventana, para luego sacar una especie de lanzallamas y prendiéndole fuego.

*Sonido De Golpe*

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES?! – Metiéndole un coscorronaso que de broma no lo hunde en el asiento mientras le humeaba el puño.

_**Discord**_. - ¡AAAAYYYYY! – sosteniendo su cabeza con dolor. - ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! – apareciéndole un chichón en la cabeza en forma de hongo redondo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡TE DIJE QUE LO SECARA, NO QUE LO CARBONISARAS!

_**Discord**_. - ¡Eso hice! – mostrándole los guantes que estaban sacando algo de humo pero sin ningún daño alguno. – así es como seco las cosas, este es mi secador especial. – mostrando el lanzallamas. - recuerda que mi magia es caótica, y en sí, es como hacer todo lo contrario ante las cosas. Y sobre todo, dudo que le hubieran pasado algo a estos guantes; de todos modos están hechas de las "Montañas Volcanicus" y son resistente al fuego, por lo tanto no le ocurriría nada.

_**Richar**_. – a.. – levantando su dedo índice ante él, para luego analizar lo que dijo Discord y bajar su dedo lentamente. – Cierto.. Olvide ese pequeño detalle. – rascándose la cabeza apenado. – perdón.

_**Discord**_. – ¡inepto! ¡Realmente tienes que hacer algo con ese carácter niño!. – pasándole los guantes de mala gana.

_**Richar**_. – ya, ya, lo siento, igualmente gracias por tomarte las molestia en secarlos. – recibiéndolos y colocándoselos.

_**Discord**_. – jum, como sea. – respondió aun molesto mirando hacia otro lado, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

* * *

**Musica De Fondo:** Mechanical Rhythm - Xenoblade Chronicles Music Extended

watch?v=FpZzMNz1BSk

* * *

La serpiente aumentaba su velocidad en el aire lo más que podía para alcanzar el auto de Richar, pero este por más que agitara sus alas le era imposible alcanzarlo. Richar por otro lado seguía avanzando ya estando llegando al final que conectaba el pueblo con el exterior.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Bien, ya casi salimos! – observando como llegaba a los pequeños puentes de salida.

De pronto, mientras Richar seguía avanzando; un líquido verdoso cae un poco más allá del frente hacia donde iba Richar y este al tocar el suelo, empezó a derretirse dejando un agujero.

_**Richar**_. - ¡HO SHIT! – respondió al ver lo que tenía al frente, solo para después dar un cruce derrapando hacia un lado y esquivando el agujero. - ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

El joven miro por su espejo y vio como la serpiente que los perseguía desde atrás, abría su boca y se observaba como este acumulaba un cierto líquido verdoso, para luego escupirlo hacia adelante y caer cerca del auto del joven empezando a derretir el suelo. Richar al ver eso, solo tuvo que maniobrar su auto para esquivarlo.

_**Discord**_. – ¡¿esa cosa escupe acido?! – pregunto mirando hacia atrás.

_**Richar**_. - ¡De echo eso es algo nuevo para mí!

La serpiente volvió a escupir dirigiéndose al auto de Richar. El joven al ver esto maniobro su coche hacia un lado esquivando el escupitajo acido; la serpiente seguía sacando sus gargajos verdosos hacia el auto y Richar como podía derrapaba esquivándolos. Debido a que las calles eran muy anchas, apenas y lograba esquivar esos escupitajos. Uno de esas plastas de saliva se dirigía muy directo al auto.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Hay no! – mirando por el retrovisor. - ¡Discord Sostén el volante! – el Draconicus hizo caso y agarro el volante para no salirse de la vía y Richar seguir pisando el acelerador. Después el joven saca la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana mirando hacia atrás. - ¡Punch The Fire! – lanzando un puño de fuego con sus guantes, lo cual impacto con esa masa de baba, provocando una inmensa explosión en el aire. – *suspiro de alivio* Eso estuvo cerca. – retomando el volante.

_**Discord**_. – Esa explosión fue demasiado extensa como para que allá venido de tus guantes. – mirando hacia el cielo. – y yo ya he visto en tu entrenamiento la expansión que tiene la explosión que haces ¿no lo crees?

_**Richar**_. – ahora que lo mencionas; es cierto, la magnitud esta vez fue muy grande.. Me pregunto ¿acaso su saliva es inflamable? – mirando al Draconicus

_**Discord**_. – no me mires a mí, la que sabría de serpiente seria Fluttershy, no yo.

_**Richar**_. – pero.. ¿Acaso tú no eres una?

_**Discord**_. - ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió ofendido. – que mi cuerpo se doble como una y tenga varios miembros distintos de animales, no significa que sea una.

_**Richar**_. – Da igual, de todas formas debo planear como derrotar a esa serpiente en este momento.. Y creo saber cómo. Pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda…

_**Discord**_. – valla, ¿me estas pidiendo ayuda? Ja, y decías que no te sería útil si me quedaba a tu lado. – agarrándole la mejilla al joven como si fuera un bebe.

_**Richar**_. - ¡No fastidies! – apartando su garra. – más bien me estoy aguantando el no arrepentirme por solicitar tu ayuda. Así que, ¿cuento contigo o no?

_**Discord**_. – jajajaja, de acuerdo, puede que esto se ponga divertido, ¿Qué necesitas?

_**Richar**_. – escúchame atentamente.

Mientras Richar le explicaba al Draconicus su plan y seguía esquivando los escupitajos ácidos de la serpiente. En ese momento, la serpiente acumula una gran cantidad de líquidos en su boca, y cuando ya había acumulado lo suficiente, lanzo esa gran masa de baba muy al frente del auto de joven, haciendo que callera cerca del puentecito que conectaba a Ponyville, la cual era la única vía que tenía para craza y de escape, empalagando todo el suelo y cerrando sus alrededores, para luego ver como el suelo se derretía dejando un buen agujero, dejando sin vía de escape para el auto.

Richar al ver eso, había pelado los ojos y estaba a punto de frenar de golpe, pero si lo hacía, entonces la serpiente los alcanzaría y si no lo hacía caería por ese gran agujero.

Discord en eso con su magia, creando una especia rampilla traslucida para que sirviera como puente encima del agujero pasando de largo sin problemas, haciendo que el auto se elevara unos centímetros y cruzara el mini puente cayendo del otro lado y salieran de Ponyville. Eso ultimo molesto un poco al joven, ya que esa mini caída aun así puede dañarle las ruedas de su auto, pero lo dejo pasar por el momento, porque sabía que era necesario.

El joven dirigio su auto justamente a una parte algo desértica cerca de las vías de los trenes pero muy apartado tanto del pueblo como de las vías.

_**Richar**_. – Bien. – derrapando y deteniendo el auto. – ya sabes que hacer, procura que todo salga según lo planeado. – Observando como Discord asentía y se baja de un flash apareciendo afuera.

Richar volvió a arrancar y se alejó por la parte de atrás del Draconicus, pero no muy lejos.

_**Discord**_. – muy bien. – tronándose los dedos. - ¡hora de trabajar! - colocándose un traje de matador con una capa de un chasquido.

Desde lejos se observaba como la serpiente se acercaba y se dirigía a Discord, pero en realidad se dirigía hacia el joven que estaba un poco más atrás de él.

_**Discord**_. - ¡Haber torito, ven por la capa roja, que aquí te espero! – colocando la capa hacia el frente, pero esta capa era bastante grande, que hasta Discord tuvo que flotar, solo para taparle la visibilidad entre la serpiente y lo que esta detrás de Discord.

La serpiente salto hacia la capa roja, para luego ver como Discord la quitaba y se escuchaba unas voces de fondo que decían: "OLEEEE", cuando toreas algo proveniente de su magia, para luego escuchar un *PLAF* de algo chocando muy fuerte. Resultaba que Discord hizo aparecer una especie de "Burbuja De Cristal Templado Magico" en la cual coloco detrás de la capa roja antes de torearlo, pero dejando una abertura haciendo que la serpiente se adentrara hay y chocara contra el otro lado.

Discord rápidamente cerró la burbuja completamente para que este no saliera

_**Discord**_. – Ya no eres tan rudo encerrado hay, ¿verdad gusanito? – puliéndose las garras con su torso mientras este mantenía la burbuja con su otra garra.

La serpiente lo único que hizo fue sacar un siseo, para luego empezar a golpear la burbuja tanto con su cola como su cabeza, pero este apenas y le hacia uno que otros rasguños nada más. La serpiente al ver que eso no le resultaba, empezó a escupir a sus alrededores para ver si podía derretirlos y resultaba que esto si era más efectivo porque se derretía poco a poco.

Discord al ver eso, en vez de alterarse solo sonrió y saco una especie de señal verde que empezó a agitar hacia los lados. Richar que estaba algo apartado vio la señal y sonrió.

_**Richar**_. – Excelente. – volviendo a poner en marcha su auto hacia la burbuja

El joven una vez que llego, empezó a derrapar su auto alrededor de la burbuja, para luego sacar su brazo por la ventana y sacar una llamarada alrededor de la burbuja, haciendo que al principio fuera solo un circulo de fuego, pero mientras más giraba, este se trasformaba en una especie de tornado de fuego poco a poco que crecía más y más hasta envolver por completo la burbuja.

Discord estaba dentro de ese tornado de fuego que se formaba alrededor de él, la verdad él quería salir de ahí pero necesitaba mantener la burbuja de cristal hasta que el joven terminara.

_**Discord**_. - ¡OYE! ¡APRESURATE! – empezando a sudar por el calor. - ¡ME ESTOY CALSINANDO! – gritaba para que el joven lo escuchara.

_**Richar**_. - ¡AGUANTA SOLO UN POCO MAS! – decía mientras seguía girando para formar más grande el tornado de fuego.

Una vez que logro formar el tornado lo suficientemente grande, Richar apunto al cielo y saco de sus dedos, esa técnica llamada "Hotarubi", la cual era esas pequeñas esferas de color verde fosforescente con forma de luciérnagas. En eso las pequeñas esferas se posicionaron por encima del tornado de fuego justamente por la abertura del tornado.

_**Richar**_. - ¡LISTO SAL DE HAY! – deteniendo el auto a una distancia alejada.

Discord anulo la burbuja dejando libre a la serpiente, y haciendo que su baba callera en el suelo y esta empezara fundirse en ella.

_**Discord**_. – fue divertido jugar un mini rato contigo gusanito, pero ya debo irme, este lugar está a punto de volverse un horno y no traje mi bloqueador para soportar estas temperaturas. – la serpiente solo respondió abalanzándose hacia él, pero este ya había desaparecido del sitio.

Richar logro ver un resplandor dentro del tornado de fuego y eso le dio a entender que Discord había desaparecido de ahí. Richar ya confiado, procedió con la siguiente fase del plan. De ahí bajo su mano y las esferas fosforescente de arriba también hicieron el mismo efecto y cayeron directamente en el suelo, fusionándose con la saliva de la serpiente que se derretía poco a poco en el suelo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Hidaruma, Explosión Volcánica! – chasqueando los dedos.

Desde adentro del tornado, las esferas fosforescentes empezaron a brillar intensamente, para luego ver cómo estas empezaban a explotar en cadena, y al mesclase con la saliva de la serpiente, estas hicieron unas explosión muy intensa, para luego ver al final como el tornado de fuego explotaba inmensamente, haciendo el efecto de una explosión volcánica muy potente, que llego casi a los extremos del cielo, dando un enorme resplandor rojo a sus alrededores.

La fuerza de magnitud expansiva de esa explosión era tan devastadora, que ni el peso del auto del joven era lo suficiente para mantenerse en tierra, y esta fue arrastrada por el gran ventarrón que este provoco, mientras giraba y chocaba de vez en cuando en la tierra alejándolo más allá, junto con Richar adentro. Una vez que el auto logro detener su giro, este callo sobre sus cuatro ruedas. Richar por suerte tenía el cinturón puesto y casi no recibió ni una herida.

El lugar donde había ocurrido la explosión, se encontraba un gigantesco cráter de casi 300 metros de diámetro que salía una gran cantidad de humo, sin ningún rastro de vida a su alrededor

El joven desabrocho su cinturón y salió del auto un poco aturdido y mareado por aquellas volteretas que se llevó el auto. Una vez afuera, empezó a ver su auto, y con cada mirada que observaba, se le habría los ojos muy intensamente y su mandíbula se abría como nunca, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas mano. Su auto está en un estado algo lamentable, ya que tenía varias abolladuras de los golpes que recibió al impactar en el suelo.

_**Richar**_. - ¡NOOO! ¡¿PORQUE?! ¡DAAAAAA! ¡MALDITA SEA! – empezó a gritar, patalear, saltar como niño malcriado y maldecir a los cuatro vientos. – ¡llévame ahora! ¡LLÉVAME AHORA! – Dijo mirando y lanzando una piedra al cielo, mientras levantaba los brazos desesperado. - ¿¡PORQUE ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO A MI!?

Mientras Richar seguía maldiciendo la nada y lamentándose, en eso aparece Discord en un Flash.

_**Discord**_. - ¡oye, duraste demasiado con lo planeado! ¡Casi me asas ahí adentro! Incluso se me quemo la cola. – mostrándola y viendo que estaba algo chamuscada, pero luego vio que Richar no le hacía caso, ya que estaba haciendo berrinches y quejándose de algo. – Hey, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto jaleo? – acercándose al joven mientras flotaba por encima de él. - ¿Qué acaso lo que hiciste no te salió como planeabas?

_**Richar**_. - ¡No es eso! – intentando aguantar las ganas de no llorar. - Todo salió como lo planee.. pe.. pe.. ¡Pero mi auto! - apuntando su auto. - ¡Mira como termino por haber hecho eso! – abrazando el capo de esta. - ¡WAAAAAA! ¡Mi Pequeña Dashie! ¡¿Qué te hice?! ¡WAAAAA! – lloraba a cantaros sobre el capo.

_**Discord**_. - … pero que dramático. – respondió con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza. – yo no lo veo la gran vaina…

_**Richar**_. - ¡CLARO QUE LO ES! – sujetándolo del cuello. - ¡Este es un objeto muy preciado que tuve en mi mundo. – empezando agitar el cuello de Discord. - ¡mipadremeloregaloporcompletarmisestudiosysolovercomoquedohacequedestrosetodomiserydudoqueaquienequestriaallauntallerconcosaslosuficientementetecnologicasparamivehiculoyasipoderrepararlosinmencionarquenotengodinero! – Decía muy rápidamente agitando más rápido al Draconicus. - ¡Noseenqueestabapensandocuandotrajemiautoastaaqui!

_**Discord**_. - ¡Eeeeeeeeestaaaaaaaabiiiiieeeeeennnn yaaaaaa eeeennnnteeeeeennndiiiii pueeeedoooooo reeeepaaaaaraaaarloooooo coooon miiii maaaaagiiiiia peeeerroooooo deeeeejaaaaaa deeee aaaajiiiiiiiittaaaaarrrrrrrmeeeeeeeee! – respondía ya mareado con tantas sacudidas.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿De Veras?! – respondió sonriendo deteniendo sus sacudidas un momento. - ¡Ho gracias, gracias, Realmente te lo agradecería mucho. – respondió feliz agitando nuevamente a Discord por la emoción para luego soltarlo y ver como este caía al suelo.

_**Discord**_. – solo… dame un momento. – respondió intentando levantarse con estrellitas sobre su cabeza y le giraban los ojos. – pero no creas que hago las cosas gratis… tendrás que darme algo a cambio después. – decía aun aturdido intentando recuperarse.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Si, si, lo que sea! (_Me arrepentiré de esto_) Solo repáralo. – apuntado su auto.

_**Discord**_. – vale, deme un momento. – chasqueando los dedos frente al auto, pero solo se escuchó el sonido de un motor descompuesto, que provino de sus garras, seguido de unas mini chispas que salieron de sus dedos, sin que pasara nada. - ¿Are? – seguía chasqueando, pero solo lograba hacer el mismo resultado. - °°° hay.

_**Richar**_. - ¿y ahora qué? ¿Por qué tardas? – pregunto algo impaciente.

_**Discord**_. - .., buenooooo jejeje. – rascándose la nuca apenado. – creo que ya me quede sin magia. – respondió cando la lengua mientras sonreía inocentemente.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Qué, Qué, Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con, "me quede sin magia"? – pregunto mientras le daba un tic en su ojo.

_**Discord**_. – que estoy vacío. – sacudiendo su oído, y viendo que salía polvo por ella. – y acabo de usar todo mi poder caótico manteniendo a esa serpiente y transportándome de ese sitio para salir de hay.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Cómo que se te acabo la magia caótica?! ¡Se supone que eres el dios del caos, Tu magia no debería tener límites!

_**Discord**_. - ¡Pos pensaste mal niño! Toda magia tiene límite, nada es infinito, si eso fuera posible, este lugar sería un desastre de magia por todos lados sin sentido.., lo cual no me parecería mala idea, de hecho, ¡Creo que sería divertido! – respondió colocando una garra en su mentón mientras pensaba felizmente.

_**Richar**_. - ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! ¡Eso no le encuentro ningún sentido! ¡¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo como para quedarte sin magia?!

_**Discord**_. – pues. Déjame ver. – sacando una lista de quien sabe dónde. – la use cuando apareció el Draconicus original Madness, cuando fui a busca tu auto, cuando me divertí con el Rocodrilo, cuando traje tu auto, cuando te ayude a pasar los obstáculos cuando ese gusanito nos perseguía, y por último, cuando lo retuve por unos instantes para que pudieras trazar tu plan. – lanzando la lista hacia atrás de él, la cual exploto. – y todo eso ocurrió hoy mismo.

_**Richar**_. - °°° ¡ACABAS DE HACER APARECER UNA LISTA Y LA HICISTE EXPLOTAR APENAS TERMINASTE DE LEERLA! ¡¿Cómo VAS A DECIR QUE NO TIENES MAGIA?!

_**Discord**_. – ha porque. °°° oye, tienes razón, que extraño ¿no?.., al parecer la magia sale sola cuando le da la gana. – Dijo moviendo los brazos divertidamente como fideos, la cual le salían pequeñas chispas mágicas, que sonaban como motor descompuesto.

Richar se llevó la mano a la cara y la bajo lentamente, estirando de ella, indicando que se estaba hartando de las estupideces de Discord.

* * *

**Música de fondo**: Mark Petrie - Kara Kul

watch?v=wUqH_5memWY

* * *

Mientras Richar seguía aguantando a Draconicus. Los dos empiezan a sentir un leve temblor sobre sus pies. Esto hizo que tanto el Draconicus como el joven empezaran a preocuparse por lo sucedido.

_**Richar**_. - ¡No, No Puede ser! – mirando al sitio donde había explotado la serpiente. - ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Las rocas que estaban dentro del cráter empezaron a moverse, hasta ver como la serpiente salía apartando las rocas con Brutalidad, sacando un rugido de bestia.

_**Discord**_. - ¡¿Cómo.., Como logro soportar esa explosión de gran magnitud?! – pregunto muy impresionado al verlo levantado en el cráter.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Debió haberse refugiado bajo tierra!.., pero, al parecer si recibió algo de daño.

Y así era, la serpiente se veía muy cansada, además de algunas quemaduras en sus escamas y así como algunas de ellas caídas, dejando ver la piel que se encuentra debajo de ella con algo de sangre. Esta se encontraba tambaleándose hacia los lados demasiado agotado, pero indicando que aún no planeaba caer.

La serpiente abrió la mandíbula aun tambaleándose para no caer, y se observaba que esta estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de fluidos verdes, mientras dejaba caer una que otras gotas en el suelo.

_**Richar**_. – hay no.., ¡No de nuevo! ¡No escupas hacia aquí! – Respondió asustado al saber lo que aria de nuevo. – ¡Discord, por favor pon un escudo sobre mi auto, no permitas que lo bañe de esa cosa verde!

_**Discord**_. – Ya te dije que un puedo usar mi magia, necesito esperar un momento al menos para recargarme un poco. – decía haciendo lo mismo de antes con sus brazos cómicamente.

_**Richar**_. - ¡TU FORMA DE ACTUAR HACE QUE PIENCE LO CONTRARIO! – respondió totalmente arto y gritando.

La serpiente ya estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque. Richar por otro lado estaba preparando un ataque de fuego con sus guantes, para impactarlo en el aire. Pero antes de que los dos contrincantes lanzaran sus ataques; desde lejos se escuchaba como alguien corria a gran velocidad, dejando una enorme esta le humo. Richar al escuchar los pasos se voltio a ver y desde lejos logro identificar que ese alguien resultaba ser el mismo Espectro de Arena, quien volvió al campo de batalla, pero este seguía sin sus brazos derramando apenas un poco de su liquido amarillo a través de ellas.

Su velocidad era increíble, a pesar de estar lejos se podía identificar que corría demasiado rápido, en tan solo unos segundos, ya había llegado cerca del joven, pero este dio un salto directo en el capo del auto, para luego usarlo como trampolín y dar otro salto más dejando una abolladura y dirigirse a la serpiente. Eso último hizo que Richar reclamara de mala gana al espectro, pero este ni le hizo caso.

La serpiente lanzo el escupitajo, y este se dirigía hacia el auto del joven, pero como el espectro estaba en pleno aire y justamente en la misma trayectoria, la saliva le cayó de lleno al Espectro, pero eso no detuvo su avance, y así cubierto de líquidos verdoso que derretían su piel poco a poco, este callo directamente en la boca de Colmillos, observando como este se lo tragaba de un bocado.

Richar y Discord estaban algo sorprendidos con los ojos abiertos, mientras pensaban en: ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

_**Discord**_. – etooo ¿esa cosa no era la misma que apareció en Canterlos hace unos días? – apuntando hacia la serpiente, pero quería referirse al Espectro que ahora se encontraba en su estómago. - ¿Acaso volvió aparecer para suicidarse?.., su pongo que no aguanto su fealdad y decidió hacer esa locura. Digo, si yo también tuviera esa apariencia de seguro también hubiera echo lo mismo, menos mal y soy hermoso. – dijo peinando su melena como si fuera Rarity, y "presumiendo su hermoso" rostro.

Richar por otro lado no le estaba prestando atención al Draconicus, ya que miraba fijamente a la serpiente con una cara seria. Discord por otro lado se da cuenta de que está siendo ignorado y se acerca al joven.

_**Discord**_. – oye, ¿me estas escuchando? Hooooolaaaaaaa. – agitando la mano frente al joven pero este seguía sin hacerle caso. - ¿Por qué miras tanto a la serpiente? ¿Acaso te importa que ese gusanito se allá comido a esa co..,? – detuvo sus palabras ver lo mismo que estaba viendo el joven.

La serpiente por alguna extraña razón se estaba empezando a deformar, mientras se agitaba desesperadamente; todo su cuerpo empezaba a crecer más y más, pero era un crecimiento que parecía como si se inflara. Esto asusto un poco al joven así como al Discord, pensando que se estaba transformando o algo por el estilo. Pero sus pensamientos cambiaron al ver que a este le salían como unas especies de ampollas en su cuerpo y explotaban al producirse. La escena era muy asquerosa y se notaba que la serpiente estaba sufriendo ya que se escuchaban sus quejidos de dolor.

En tan solo unos segundos, la serpiente ya parecía un globo deformado, ya parecía que no podía crecer más y en un instante...,

***BOOOOOOOOOOM***

Colmillos había explotado en mil pedazos, sacando y chorreando una inmensa cantidad de sangre a sus alrededores. Esa escena fue algo grotesca para el joven así como para el Draconicus, que hasta nauseas le dieron.

La serpiente al haber explotado no solo dejo sus restos esparcidos por todas partes; si no que también una especie de neblina negra se encontraba esparcida a sus alrededores, pero más en el centro donde había explotado la Colmillos.

Esta neblina empezó a juntarse poco a poco, hasta tomar una forma humanoide y dando a entender que era el Espectro quien estaba hay materializándose. Este todavía seguía sin sus brazos, pero de pronto, su cuerpo empezó a expulsar partículas de arenas que se estaban dispersando a los alrededores, justamente hacia los resto de la serpiente, la cual se fusionaron tanto en la sangre como en su cuerpo mutilado.

De pronto, tanto la sangre como los restos, empezaron a moverse hacia el centro, justamente donde estaba el Espectro y este empezó a fusionarse con su cuerpo, como si se lo estuviera comiendo. Al cabo de un rato, no quedo nada de Colmillos a los alrededores; todo estaba limpio, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.., ni una mancha de sangre si quiera.

De ahí, los brazos faltantes del espectro, empezaron a palpitar como si su músculos se estuvieran contrayendo, solo para ver como de esos agujeros ¡Salían de golpe! Al igual como lo hace "Cell, De Dragon Ball Z", Unos nuevos brazos, y un líquido amarillento escurriendo de ellas. Lo raro era que a pesar que eran iguales a los que tenían antes, las vendas se siempre también les salieron en los brazos, como si formaran parte de él.

Richar y Discord habían presenciado todo, dejándolo algo incrédulos al ver toda esa escena frente a ellos. De pronto observan como el Espectro cae de rodillas y agarra su estómago como si le estuviera doliendo; eso extraño a ambos presentes, lo cual intercambiaron miradas, solo para mirar al frente de nuevo.

El Espectro en ese instante, miro al cielo separando los brazos, para luego ver como este "Explotaba", pero no una explosión como si su cuerpo se mutilara, si no que más bien, su cuerpo saco unas enormes ondas negras, seguido de ¡Varios Tentáculos Negros! Que salieron de su cuerpo, dirigiéndose tanto a Richar como a Discord.

El joven se impactó por eso, y rápidamente coloco sus manos en el suelo para luego gritar "¡Muralla De Fuego!" haciendo que como lo indica sus palabras, una muralla de fuego se creó alrededor del joven para protegerse, así como a su auto…, y claro también a Discord.

Los tentáculos al tocar la muralla de fuego, se desintegraron al instante, debido a la elevada temperatura. El resto de los tentáculos pasaron de largo. Richar al percatarse a donde se dirigían los demás tentáculos, se dio cuenta que la dirección a la que iban, ¡Era Ponyville!

El joven no podía hacer nada; si bajaba la muralla de fuego para destruir los demás tentáculos, estos podían pasar y atacar al joven por todos los ángulos. Si no lo hacía, Ponyville seria atrapada por esas cosas; y Discord "Supuestamente" se quedó sin magia.

En escena, Los tentáculos habían llegado al pueblo y estos empezaron a travesar las ventanas de las casas y destruyendo casi todo lo que se interponía a sus alrededores, exceptuando los muros que al parecer eran los suficientemente robustos para no ser penetrados. Esos tentáculos también se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los pocos guardias y Razorkhanes que luchaban entre ellos, pero estos al percatase de los tentáculos que se acercaban a ellos, se detuvieron al instante, solo para ver como los tentáculos agarraban tanto a los guardias como a los Razorkhanes, llevándoselos al instante. Algunos que eran unicornios logran por milagro salvarse convocando un escudo a sus alrededores; los Pegasos lograron esquivarlos volando lejos de su alcance y los terrestres uno que otros tuvieron suerte protegiéndose cerca de algunos unicornios ho cualquier objeto que pudieran usar como escudos.

Los unicornios que estaban cerca del castillo convocaron un gran domo de magia alrededor de ellos, para proteger el castillo, impidiendo que los tentáculos avanzaran, pero estos parecían que hacían presión a sus cuernos, ya que unas que otras fisuras aparecían en ese domo mágico, por los choques que daban esos tentáculos.

Volviendo hacia donde estaban el Espectro, Richar y Discord. El joven seguía utilizando sus guantes alquímicos para mantener la muralla, pero mientras más la usaba, más cansado se sentía.

El Espectro en ese instante le brillaron los ojos y dejo de expulsar los tentáculos, solo para ver como este los contraía hacia el metiéndolos nuevamente a su cuerpo. Desde lejos se podía aprecia como las puntas de los tentáculos, tenían atrapados tanto a los guardias como a los Razhorcanes.

Richar al ver eso se impactó, y como los tentáculos ya no avanzaban si no que retrocedían, bajo la muralla de fuego, y empezó lanzar unas especie de cuchillas echas de fuego, para liberar a los guardias que tenían atrapados.

Los tentáculos que llegan completamente al Espectro, envolvían por completo a sus presas y los metía en su cuerpo, fusionándose con ellos. El joven logro liberar unos que otros guardias, pero algunos no tuvieron suerte y fueron succionados por el Espectro.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ya todos los tentáculos habían vuelto hacia el Espectro. Este se paró y miro hacia donde estaba el joven sin expresión alguna.

Los guardias de la rabia, corrieron hacia él, por ver que casi eran comidos por esa cosa, sin mencionar que varios de sus compañeros fueron succionados. Richar les decía que se detuvieran, pero ninguno le hizo caso y siguieron adelante

El espectro solo se mantenía firme en su sitio, esperando su ataque, pero antes de que llegaran, este materializo una especie de látigo negro con grietas amarillas en sus alrededores en su mano, y la agito fuertemente hacia un lado de el pasando por el frente, solo para ver como una fuerte ráfaga de viento que levanto una enorme capa de tierra, haciendo que todos los guardias salieran volando en diferentes direcciones.

Richar al ver eso salió corriendo hacia el Espectro, y se disponía a atacarlo, encendiendo su puño en una flama. Este salto directo a golpearlo de lleno, pero el espectro lo único que hizo fue colocara una mano al frente, y materializar una especie de escudo de sombras y arena traslucidos, deteniendo el ataque del joven, para luego empujarlo con una ráfaga de energía hacia atrás, cayendo y derrapando en el suelo y devolverlo al mismo sitio donde estaba antes.

Richar se paraba con dificultad mientras apretaba los dientes con un ojo cerrado.

_**Espectro**_. – you nou idis fortes.., aiun de fadar much for redoder. – era lo que decía, solo para ver como este abría las palmas de sus manos, y la posicionaba cerca de su cabeza. - ¡Sainuke! – Al Decir eso, una enorme luz apareció de repente detrás del Espectro y dio un enorme Brillo, provocando que los presentes de sus alrededores se taparan los ojos por el inmenso brillo.

Una vez que el brillo seso, poco a poco los demás recuperaban la vista, solo para ver que justo en el lugar donde debería estar el Espectro, había desaparecido. Cada quien volteaban hacia todos las, pero no había ninguna señal de él

_**Richar**_. – (En Su Mente). -_ °°°. Esa cosa es muy extraña. Siempre aparece, cusa uno que otros estragos a los alrededores sin sentido y desaparece de la nada.., ¿Qué pretende hacer con todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que querrá? Y lo más importante ¿Quién es en realidad? –_ se preguntaba muy pensativo para sí mismo.

_**¿?**_ – ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – un grito femenino muy fuerte se escuchó desde la lejanía.

Eso fue suficiente para que el joven fuera interrumpido en sus pensamientos, así cómo atraer la atención de aquellos que estaban cerca.

Todos observaron el punto de donde vino el grito y se impresionaron al ver.., que Green estaba de vuelta a la acción en pleno aire mientras sostenía a...,

_**Richar**_. - ¡RARITY! – Grito asustado al ver que Green la tenía en sus cascos.

Green que había vuelto a despertar, saltaba y se impulsaba con sus alas para tener mayor altura. Richar había olvidado ese pequeño detalle en él, y era que Green era un Pegaso, y así como su cuerpo, sus alas también habían crecido.

Pero había algo más con ese pony mutante, y era que Spike, estaba sosteniendo la pata de Green, aferrándose para no caer.

Richar al ver eso, rápidamente entro a su auto, a pesar de que aún seguía en malas condiciones, y por suerte el motor aún seguía funcionando ya que arranco con tan solo la primera encendida. Y acelero a fondo dirigiéndose a ellos.

_**Discord**_. - ¡HEEEYYYY! ¡TE OLVIDAS DE MI! – Grito moviendo los brazos hacia arriba, pero sin recibir respuesta del joven que seguía avanzando. – pero que descarado, mira que dejarme aquí sin magia en plena llanura. – Reprocho colocando sus garras en su cintura.

Mientras tanto, el joven tenía una mirada demasiado seria mientras apretaba los dientes y el volante

_**Richar**_. – (En Su Mente). - _¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡Se supone que ya estaba fuera de combate! _– se preguntaba muy confundido.

* * *

**(Boutique Carrusel). (15 Minutos Antes)**

Mientras tanto; Rarity y Spike todavía seguían buscando la Piedra Locator desesperadamente, desordenando todo a su paso y corriendo por todas partes sin detenerse.

_**Rarity**_. – Por Celestia, ¡¿En dónde puede estar!? – se preguntaba desesperadamente desordenando el sitio.

_**Spike**_. - ¿Estas segura de que la dejaste por estos lugares y no en otro sitio?

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Totalmente segura! Una parte en mi cabeza dice que está cerca.. ¡Pero por más que piense, no puedo acordarme en donde lo deje!

Mientras los dos seguían buscando, la puerta de la Boutique se abre de golpe. Rarity y Spike se exaltaron al escuchar el puertaso y pensar que una de esas criaturas había entrado, pero se aliviaron al ver que quien entro, no era nada más y nada menos que Applejack, que parecía que venía de una corrida muy agitada.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Por las manzanas de mi granja! ¡Al fin los encuentro! – respondió exhausta indicando que corrió mucho para llegar al sitio, mientras jadeaba.

_**Spike**_. – Hola Applejack ¿Qué haces aquí?

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! ¡¿Porque henos es que ustedes están aquí con tremendo peligro ocurriendo allí afuera?!

_**Spike**_. – Me disculpo pos eso Applejack. – bajando un poco la cabeza apenado. – pero Rarity tenía la urgencia venir desesperadamente a su Boutique, y yo como su caballero tenía que protegerla. – apuntándose así mismo con orgullo.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡¿Y qué parrochas es tan importante como para llegar a este sitio con esta situación?!

_**Spike**_. – Buenooo. – rascándose la nuca. – resulta que según Rarity, está buscando una especie de gema muy importante que tiene por aquí en algún sitio, y es por eso que vinimos.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Arriesgaron sus vidas al venir a que solo por una simple Gema?! – pregunto exaltada.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡YA dije que no es una simple Gema! Esta es una "Piedra Locator" y está en unos de los puestos más importante de gemas entre las gemas ¡Y No voy a perder el lujo de que algo tan valioso se escape de mis cascos!

_**Applejack**_. – Affff ¡Rarity! – llevándose un casco a la cara. – Esto ya es llegar a los limites en tu exageración con tu aprecio hacia las piedras preciosa, ¡Eso no vale para nada la pena!

_**Rarity**_. - ¡¿Qué no vale la pena?! ¡Estamos hablando de una joya que es casi imposible de obtener en estos tiempos y que de seguro jamás lograre tener en mi vida!

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Ese es mi punto! ¡¿De qué sirve tener algo si al final pierdes la vida?! ¿Acaso no vez los peligros que ocurren afuera? – apuntando hacia la ventana y observar como los guardias luchaban con las criaturas de las sombras. - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras salido lastimada por esas cosas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras fallecido ante las garras de esas criaturas? ¿Acaso crees que arriesgarte de esa manera por una gema es más valiosa que tu propia vida? ¿Crees que Spike sería lo suficientemente valiente para mantenerte a salvo?

_**Spike**_. - ¡Oye, Soy valiente! No por nada soy un increíble dragón escupe fuego. – alzando sus brazos sacando sus pequeñitos musculitos.

Applejack solo rodo los ojos al ver eso, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia.

_**Applejack**_. – lo que quiero que entiendas es, que una joya, algo que es material, no vale más que una vida ¿Acaso estaría bien que una de nuestras amigas falleciera solo porque quiso encontrar una preciada gema? – acercándose a su amiga y colocando un casco en su hombro.

_**Rarity**_. – yo.. yo.. – se estaba empezando a sentir mal por las palabras de su amiga. – tienes razón. – agachando la cabeza. – no pensaba bien la situación en la que estábamos y arriesgue tanto la vida de Spike como la mía solo por un capricho egoísta. – mirando al pequeño dragón. – lo lamento mucho mi pequeño Spiki, no debí haberte metido en esta situación conmigo.

_**Spike**_. – no hay problema Rarity, de igual manera, fui yo quien decidió ir contigo en primer lugar.

_**Rarity**_. – gracias Spiki, siempre fuiste un gran caballero para una dama. – dándole un pequeño abrazo, la cual este corresponde feliz.

_**Applejack**_. – excelente, ahora que todo está resuelto. – posicionándose cerca de la ventana. - ¿podemos lárganos de aquí antes de que esas cosas ven..? – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver desde lejos algo grande y negro acercarse. - ¿Qué henos será eso? – se preguntó entrecerrando los ojos para mirar mejor.

De ahí observo que se trataban de unos tentáculos, quienes se acercaban a una buena velocidad, esto sorprendió a Applejack.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡RAPIDO, AL SUELO! – grito rápidamente, mientras se agachaba y se cubría la cabeza con su sombrero.

Los tentáculos atravesaron la ventana de la boutique, adentrándose en ella. Rarity y Spike, se separaron de la impresión, rodando hacia los lados. Rarity se logró refugiar en el probador, mientras que Spike, chocó contra un muro, haciendo que unas telas que se encontraban encima de una repisa cayeran sobre él, junto un joyero muy adornado que cayó en sus piernas.

Por suerte los tentáculos no atrapo a ninguna de ellas. A los pocos segundos, estos tentáculos empezaron a retroceder por donde vinieron.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Eso estuvo cerca! – Mirando por la ventana rota. - ¿Están bien chicos?

_**Rarity**_. – yo si, descuida, estoy bien. – saliendo del probador.

_**Spike**_. – yo igual.., algo aturdido por el golpe, pero bien. – decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se paraba.

Sin embargo, el joyero que tenía en sus piernas, se cayó al suelo, haciendo que esta se abriera y revelara su contenido; lo cual era la Piedra Locator que buscaban sin parar, junto a un rubí de fuego alado de ella, lo cual era el rubí que le dio Spike hace un tiempo atrás. Las dos joyas estaban algo modificadas, para que parecieran unos collares.

_**Spike**_. - ¿he? – tomando la cajita. - .., oye Rarity, ¿es esto lo que buscaba? – alzando el joyero encima de él.

Rarity al observarlo, inhalo de felicidad, y como rayo, le rebato la caja de sus garras con su magia.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Lo encontraste, lo encontraste! – decía saltando de felicidad al estilo Pinkie Pie

_**Spike**_. - ¿Vez? Te dije que tu dragón lo encontraría. – dijo apuntándose sacando el pecho con orgullo

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Muchas Spiki waiki! Sabía que podía confiar en ti MUUUUUUUAK. – respondió para luego darle un gran beso en el cachete, lo cual le dejo una marca de labial azul.

Spike al recibir el beso, quedo embobado, para luego, literalmente, derretirse con un montón de corazones flotan por encima de él.

_**Applejack**_. – sí, sí, yo también me alegro, pero este no es tiempo de celebrar, aún tenemos que salir de aquí.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡Cierto! Debemos irnos. Vamos Spiki, es hora de marcharnos, ya terminamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo. – dijo para luego prender carrera junto con Applejack.

_**Spike**_. – voy detrás de ustedessss~~~~~. – respondió con una sonrisa muy boba, mientras se arrastraba totalmente feliz hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera, estos si dispusieron a dirigirse al castillo antes de que les ocurriera algo. En el camino que iba, Rainbow Dash apareció a su lado volando por encima de ellos.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. – veo que los encontraste, Applejack. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes como para planear salir del castillo? – mirando al pequeño dragona si como a la pony fashionista

_**Applejack**_. – después te lo contamos Rainbow, por el momento es mejor pensar en estar a salvo.

Rainbow prefirió no preguntar y dar rodeos con el asunto, así que solo se dispuso a seguirles el paso a sus amigos, pero entonces, estos se detuvieron de golpe, debido que al frente de ellos se encontraba Green.

Por suerte este todavía seguía tirado en el suelo inconsciente, y extrañamente, los tentáculos no se lo habían llevado.., de seguro por su gran tamaño y peso, no logro arrastrarlo. Este aún estaba boca arriba con la mandíbula abierta con algo de sangre saliendo de ella, y los ojos rojos pero sin el iris.

Las chicas así como Spike empezaron a rodearlo lentamente, pero en ese instante, Spike se detuvo cerca de su rostro para mirarlo mejor de cerca, ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, por estar en el castillo y lejos del peligro.

_**Spike**_. – sí que es enorme… y feo. – embozando una sonrisa. – es una lástima que Richar acabara contigo. – colocando un codo en su pecho apoyándose en el. – si hubiera sido yo, de seguro no lo habrías soportado, ya que hubiera acabado contigo en un instante. – decía "presumiendo su fuerza". – supongo que ya no importa, al fin y acabo ya fuiste vencido.

En ese instante, el parpado de Green se cierra y la vuelve abrir de golpe, mostrando su iris así como la esclerotida roja, para luego mirar a Spike.

El pequeño dragón al ver eso, cayó al suelo del susto y empezó a arrastrase hacia atrás. De ahí, Green, se levantaba del sitio poco a poco mostrando sus dientes afilados.

_**Spike**_. – lo.., lo.., ¡Lo siento! ¡Solo era una broma! – Decía asustado con las pupilas dilatadas mientras sudaba frio y temblaba.

Las chicas voltearon hacia atrás y se impactaron al ver que el pony mutante se levantó, pero más al ver que Spike se encontraba frente a él mientras temblaba. Green se encontraba mirando a pequeño dragón, solo para ver como este levantaba lentamente su pata delantera sobre su cabeza.

_**Spike**_. – a.., a.., ¡Ayuda! – pronuncio en un tono algo bajo pero audible, mientras unas lágrimas del susto se le salían.

_**Las Chicas**_. - ¡SPIKE! – pronunciaron al mismo tiempo preocupadas.

En eso, Applejack saca su soga rápidamente de su sombrero, y lo lanza hacia la pata que tenía levantada, para luego tirar de ella. Green ni siquiera se movió ni in milímetro, y al sentir que algo sostenía su pata, este giro lentamente hacia el sitio donde estaba la responsable de atar su pata.

_**Applejack**_. - ¡Ño yejare khe le hadas daño a mi amijo! - Era lo que decía apenas entendible, ya que jalaba con fuerza la soga con su boca.

Green en ese instante tomo de la soga con la misma pata que lo sostenía, y tiro de ella, llevándose a Applejack con todo y soga, para luego hacer que esta se estrellara contra una pila de barriles.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. - ¡OYE TU! – grito desde lejos, lo cual Green voltea a ver, solo para ser recibido por un golpe en toda la mejilla. - ¡NADIE LASTIMA! – Dándole otro cascaso en la cara. - ¡A MIS AMIGOS!

Rainbow volaba y golpeaba a Green en todos los ángulos a gran velocidad, pero este ni siquiera se movía del sitio y sin reaccionar, dejando que Rainbow atacara sin cesar. De pronto, Green levanta otra vez su pata delantera, y de un palmadaso.., o cascaso, le dio a Rainbow, haciendo que esta chocara en los mismo barriles donde se encontraba Applejack.

_**Spike**_. - ¡CHICAS! – exclamo preocupadas por ellas.

Las dos ponys se encontraban en el suelo algo lastimadas, al parecer esos golpes solo lograron aturdirlas, pero fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para dejarlas exhaustas en un instante. La fuerza de Green ya no era la misma de seguro por la lucha que tubo, y se encontraba muy herido

Rarity rápidamente se acercó a Spike y lo saco de ahí con su magia, después de eso, ella se dispuso a salir trotando para salir de ahí, pero no se percató de que Green dio un gran salto, cayendo frente a ellos, causando un estruendo en el suelo. Rarity freno derrapando al ver a pony mutante frente a ellos y empezó a retroceder lentamente. Green los miraba detenidamente, pero este fijo su mirada en un objeto especifico, y eso era las joyas que tenía sobre su lomo, lo cual aún estaba con la tapa abierta.

_**Green**_**. - ¡LO, CA, TOR.., BO, NI, TO!** – fue lo que dijo para luego empezar acercarse a ellos lentamente.

Rarity estaba a punto de salir corriendo nuevamente, pero Green coloco una pata atrás de ella, bloqueando su paso, en eso, este intenta quitarle las gemas a Rarity con su gran casco. Ella al percatarse de eso, las tomo con sus patas y la protegió con su cuerpo y la tierra.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡A no, eso sí que no! ¡No dejare que un monstruo como tú se apodere de algo tan valioso como esto! – dijo agarrándolos con fuerzas.

_**Green**_. – **Grrrr ¡FAS, TI, DIO, SA!** – respondió gruñendo, solo para luego agarrar a Rarity con toda y las joyas, tambien haciendo que soltara a Spike y callera al suelo.

_**Rarity**_. - ¡KIAAAAA! ¡Suéltame engendro! ¡Esto no es forma de tratar a una dama! ¡BAJAME AHORA RUFIAN! – gritaba mientras trataba de zafarse en vano.

_**Spike**_. - ¡RARITY!

_**Green**_**. - ¡LADY C. QUERRE, LOCATOR.., TU VENIR, CONMIGO! – **sacando sus alas y preparándose para despegar.

_**Spike**_. - ¡NOOO, RARITY, SUELTALA! – Exclamo enojado corriendo hacia Green.

El pony mutante dio un enorme salto dejando una grieta en el suelo, pero en el segundo, Spike había logrado agarrarse a su pata, haciendo que se lo llevara a él también.

Rarity gritaba por el miedo, haciendo que se escuchara por los alrededores del lugar, mientras Spike también gritaba por la altura en la que estaban, y así un esfuerzo por no soltarse.

* * *

**Música De Fondo: **NFS Most Wanted Pursuit Soundtrack 1

watch?v=jPQXvjAdnX8

* * *

Fue en ese momento cuando Richar los había visto y se adentró a su auto desde la lejanía, empezando una persecución.

Spike miraba la gran altura en la que estaban, para luego mirar hacia arriba y ver a Rarity quien seguía gritando intentando safarce.

_**Spike**_. – (En su mente). – ¡_Descuida Rarity, yo te salvare!_ – empezando a escalar con sus garras.

Green en ese instante siente una molestia en su pata trasera y mira de reojo hay abajo, solo para darse cuenta que el bebe dragón estaba subiendo por encima ella. Al principio pareció que no se dio cuenta; así que en ese momento empezó a sacudir su pata para que este se soltara y callera.

_**Green**_. - **¡MOCOSO, RENACUAJO, SOLTAR, A GREEN! – **Decía sacudiendo su pata pero este no lo soltaba

Mientras tanto, Richar seguía persiguiéndolos por debajo, he intentado no perderlos de vista.

_**Richar**_. – (En su Mente). - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tiene a Rarity y Spike?! ¡¿A dónde los Llevara?! ¡Por necios, miren los que les paso! ¡No debieron haber salido del castillo! – siguiendo adelante y sacando la cabeza por la ventana para tener mejor visión desde afuera. – se están alejando demasiado, a este paso los perderé. – dijo para luego poner segunda marcha y acelerar más el vehículo.

Volviendo al cielo, Green seguía sacudiendo su pata trasera para hacer que Spike se callera, pero este por nada tenía la intención de soltarse, tanto por el querer hacer lo posible para salvar a Rarity, como salvar su vida de una gran caída.

_**Green**_. - **¡MOCOSO.., IMPERTINENTE.., SOLTAR A GREEN.., DE UNA BUENA VEZ!** – dicho estos, con su otra pata, golpea a Spike, haciendo que este se soltara y empezara a caer.

**Rarity**. - ¡NOOO SPIKE! – Grito espantada al ver como él bebe dragón caía hacia la tierra.

_**Spike**_**.** \- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaba mientras caía. – (En su mente). – ¿así es como acabara todo? ¿Moriré de esta manera? – en eso, varias imágenes de su pasado rondan por su cabeza, desde el inicio de su nacimiento, hasta el día de hoy. - je, al menos tuve una buena vida.., ¡NO, NO ES CIERTO! ¡AUN SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! ¡TENGO MUCHA VIDA POR DELANTE! ¡CELESTIA AYUDAME ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – gritaba lo último mientras cerraba los ojos y ya casi tocaba el suelo.

Richar que vio la escena, acelero lo más que pudo, y cuando estuvo cerca de Spike quien caía, esta saca la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana y extiende los brazos.

_**Richar**_. - ¡Te tengo! – Dijo agarrando a Spike antes de que callera y metiéndolo por la ventana para depositarlo en el asiento del copiloto. - *suspiro de alivio*, eso estuvo cerca, por poco y no lo cuentas.

Spike aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero luego empezó a abrirlos lentamente al darse cuenta de que ya no caía y estaba sobre un asiento a salvo.

_**Spike**_. - ¡¿Qué.., que paso?! – mirando a los alrededores. - ¿Richar?

_**Richar**_. – veo que estas bien. – sonriendo. – menos mal y logre llegar a tiempo antes de que te estrellaras.

_**Spike**_. - ¿Dónde estamos? – mirando nuevamente sus alrededores.

_**Richar**_. – estas en mi auto; Es el artefacto que le pedí a Discord que buscara en el Bosque Every Free. Se podía decir que es como un auto de carrera.

_**Spike**_. - ¡¿en serio, un auto de carreras?! – pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos lo cual el joven asiente. - ¡ESO ES COOOL! – respondió maravillado. - ¡Siempre he querido subirme en uno!

_**Richar**_. – jeje pos me alegro que te gus… un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que aquí en Equestria existen los autos de carrera? – preguntaba incrédulo.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Pos claro! Incluso hacen eventos y competencias en ciertos lugares de Equestria. Pero, ¡Ninguno se ve tan Genial como este! – decía mientras sus ojos se le formaban una estrellas de felicidad.

_**Richar**_. – eso.., no lo sabía. – se preguntó algo confuso. – pero hablemos de esto en otra ocasión, ya habrá tiempo para esto. – Decía seriamente mirando hacia adelante.

_**Spike**_. - ¡Es cierto! ¡Hay que salvar a Rarity!

_**Richar**_. – normalmente diría que te quedaras porque sería muy peligroso, pero no tengo tiempo para volver a Ponyville y si freno para bajarte sin mencionar que de seguro te pondrías a quejarte de querer salvarla, y perdería tanto tiempo así como su localización. Así que abróchate el cinturón; Esto se pondrá algo agitado.

Spike hizo caso a su pedido colocándose el cinturón, mientras el auto de Richar arrancaba al tope siguiendo desde el suelo a Green, quien se encontraba en el aire.

* * *

**Música De Fondo**: Aurora - Hans Zimmer

watch?v=1oTbyENpX58

* * *

**(Ponyville). (Unos Minutos Antes).**

Las calles ahora estaban algo desoladas, con muchos desastres a sus alrededores. Casas destruidas, parques dañados, arboles tirados y humo de incendio apagados. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí creería que es un pueblo fantasma, pero solamente era el trágico y resultado desastre que le ocurrió al pacifico pueblo por la batalla entre unos bandidos, criaturas de las sombras, una enorme serpiente, un pony mutante, un Espectro, y un humano con poderes.

Sin embargo, los civiles inocentes lograron refugiarse en el castillo de la amistad, siendo protegidos por sus soldados, que dieron sus vidas para mantenerlos a salvo.

Por otro lado, dentro de un pequeño callejón, dos botes de basuras empezaron a moverse lentamente de ahí, para luego ver como sus tapas se levantan y dejan mostrar a los últimos 2 bandidos, conocidos como, Black y Red. Estos se habían refugiados en los botes de basura, solo para protegerse de él tremendo peligro que se presentó, una vez que Green, se había tomado las pastillas.

_**Red**_. - ¿ya todo acabo? – mirando al pony negro.

_**Black**_. – eso parece. – mirando hacia los lados. - ¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí antes de que..!

_**¿?**_ \- ¡NO SE MUEVAN!

De entre todos los ángulos, una cantidad de guardias rodean a los bandidos en todas direcciones, sin dejarles ninguna vía de escape.

_**Red**_. -¡Pero..! ¡¿De dónde salieron estos? – pregunto incrédulo mientras levantaba los caso al igual que su compañero.

De entre los guardias, las princesas Luna y Celestia, que ya habían logrado despertarse, se acervan para luego pararse frente a los bandidos con una mirada seria, mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos haciéndolas ver muy intimidantes.

_**Celestia**_. – sus crímenes al atacar este pueblo y dejarlos en estas lamentables condiciones no tienen perdón. Por lo tanto serán condenados a cadena perpetua al destruir, así como la liquidación de varios guardias reales y poner en peligro a muchos civiles inocentes. ¡Guardias, Llévenselos! – los soldados obedecieron y les colocaron esposas llevándoselos de hay.

Estos gritaban y se quejaba maldiciendo su suerte mientras se los llevaban.

_**Luna**_. – Pobre pueblo.., – mirando el desastre a sus alrededores con nostalgia. - ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de hacer algo para reparar los daños? – mirando a su hermana.

_**Celestia**_. – Estoy segura que sí, pero tomara un tiempo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y los ponys puedan recuperar sus hogares.

_**Luna**_. – Y, ¿Alguna señal de Richar o los demás causantes que provocaron esto?

_**Celestia**_. – Me temo que no Luna, estoy al mismo informe que tú, no se su paradero. Cuando despertamos y nos explicaron la situación, ellos ya no estaban.., es increíble que todo esto pasara mientras estábamos inconsciente. – dijo agachando la cabeza.

_**Luna**_. – No te preocupes. – colocando una pesuña en su lomo. – se que no pudimos hacer mucho y terminamos heridas de gravedad, pero al menos evitamos que civiles inocentes fueran lastimados.

_**Celestia**_. – Tienes razón.., pero como gobernante de Equestria, mi deber es asegurar el bien estar de todos, incluyendo a mis soldados.., que dieron la vida por proteger este pueblo. – decía aun decaída.

_**Luna**_. – Hermana.., - fue lo único que respondió decaída por Celestia.

_**Celestia**_. – Apropósito.., ¿tendrás alguna idea del porque no estamos en tan malas condiciones? A lo largo de mi vida, nunca tuve una recuperación tan rápida como esta.

_**Luna**_. – lo mismo pensé..., pero creí que tú lo sabrías.

_**¿?.**_ – creo que esos podemos responderles nosotras.

Escucharon una voz que se acercaban a ellas. Las princesas al ver quien era, observaron que se trataba de Applejack junto con Rainbow Dash, quienes tenían unos que otros arañazos. Las princesas al verlas se preocuparon, pero ellas les había respondido que no había problema y que estaban bien, solo para después empezar con la explicación de lo que ocurrió últimamente y como sanaron con el talismán que les dio Richar.

_**Celestia**_. – ya veo.., realmente se los agradecemos.

_**Rainbow Dash**_. – no hay problemas princesas, por ustedes daríamos hasta nuestras vidas.

_**Luna**_. – es un gesto muy valeroso Rainbow Dash, pero también nos preocupa su bien estar.

_**Celestia**_. - ¿pero no sabrán que ocurrió con los demás después de eso?

_**Applejack**_. – lamentablemente no princesas.., justamente cuando nos estrellamos, a los poco segundos fue que recuperamos la conciencia del aturdimiento, solo para ver que ya no había nada.

_**Luna**_. – es una lástima.., solo espero que estén bien.

_**Celestia**_. – vamos, volvamos al castillo, hay muchas cosas que hacer para planear la reparación del pueblo y ver qué hacer con los ponys que se quedaron sin hogar.

Las demás asintieron y empezaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo, pero en el camino, Celestia se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, observando las lejanías.

_**Celestia**_. – (En su mente). – Espero y vuelvan sanos y salvos.., - Se dijo así misma, para prender caminata nuevamente y alcanzar a las chicas.

**Narrador**: Despues una gran batalla, la serpiente Colmillos al fin fue derrotada. Muchos acontecimientos ocurrieron en el pueblo, dejándolo en un total desastre; ahora solo falta que este vuelva a recuperar su esplendor. Sin embargo Green volvió a levantarse y ha secuestrado a Rarity, solo para proteger sus pesiadas gemas y Richar se encuentra persiguiéndolos junto con Spike para poder salvarla. ¿Lograran ese cometido? ¿Saldrán ilesos de esto? ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ... Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos."

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Bueno chicos, hasta otro capítulo.**

**Lamento tanto mi tardanza, simplemente ni yo me creo la cantidad de tiempo que tuve que durar debido a mis labores (y mi puto país en escases y crisis TmT)**

**Sin embargo, esta información la dejare para unos Review, que de seguro es la misma persona y veo que tiene dudas.**

**Bueno amigo, resulta que no sabía mucho sobre la vida de Madness y te agradezco la información. No sé si serás el "Abuelo" u otro lector que ya leyó su historia. Pero no sabía que su nombre era "Lunatic" te agradezco esa información, y sobre lo de su Cutie mark, que había colocado que era una máscara teatral cuando se transformó en pony y llevo a Richar y a Rose hacia el "hotel". Pos cuando hable con Buda, fue el quien me dijo que lo colocara de esa manera, ya que es su creador, y necesitaba sus detalles creado por el mismo. No creas que lo hice por mí, ya que no conozco del todo a ese ser, solo añado a los personajes y le entrego sus habilidades dependiendo de cómo me los describen sus creadores.**

**Y fue enviado a mi fic, para dejarme un recado (la cual era el libro) para que Richar entrenara y perfeccionara sus habilidades. (En parte quiere corromperlo XD)**

**En fin, espero les allá gustado el capítulo, y no olviden sus Review que no cuesta nada (bueno, tal vez flojera, PERO VENCENLA :V)**

**Hasta otra y nos vemos luego en el siguiente capítulo, CHAOCHAO**


End file.
